Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow
by MetalSharkey90
Summary: First FanFiction I've written so please forgive me over this summary this is an idea I got a while ago and I hope you enjoy it. A young Child with a Demon sealed inside of his is sent from another world and land outside of a Guild and found by a Grandfather and his Grandson. (Part 3 now uploaded!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. Chapter 0: Prologue

It was the early morning of October 11th in Konaha. The night before the Village Hidden in the Leaves had lost not only the Fourth Hokage Minato Namekaze but his wife Kushina Uzumaki the former Jinchūriki of the Nine Tailed Fox Demon. In the Hokage's office lay a young child, not even a day old but he held the most terrible curse. That of a Jinchūriki.

'Naruto forgive me for what I'm about to do. I hope that one day, years later you might find it in your heart to forgive this old fool. I only hope that in doing this it might give you a normal life.' Hiruzen was cut off in his thoughts as there was a sudden knock on his office door. "Enter"

Two young shinobi entered the Hokage's office. One was wearing a chunin jacket the other was in ANBU gear. Both with their forehead protectors covering their left eye.

"Lord Third, you called for us." Obito was the first to enter the room.

"Yes I need a favour from both of you young ones" Hiruzen turned from the window to face the two young shinobi. "As I'm sure by now you know that last night your sensei the Fourth Hokage along with his wife are no longer with us. Along with half of our village, all in the aftermath of the Nine Tails' attack."

"Yes sir" Both spoke at the same time.

"Yes well, what you don't know is that in the aftermath of the attack we have discovered who caused it. I trust you two with two vital bits of information. Information that is ranked above S class secret. I have already placed a seal on this room before you entered. This must never leave this room understand?"

"Lord Third, I don't think we should be told this secret what ever it is! I mean we're too young! Isn't there someone else?" Kakashi asked the Third Hokage.

"No, you are ready for this information. This is because both of you are the future of this village and the only ones capable of the task I'm about to ask you." Hiruzen turns a basket on his desk revealing a newborn baby on his desk. "This child was born last night just moments before the attack. He is the son of Kushina and Minato, they have called him Naruto."

'Sensei's legacy, is one of us going to be given the task of raising him. I can't, me and Rin only started living together I'm not gonna turn up and say, "Hey Rin, guess what? You know how sad it was when sensei died yesterday? Well I have his son. Can we keep him?" She'll go through me! Well not really. First she'll cry a bit and after about an hour or two she'll say yes. Wait where am I going with this again.' Obito's head was going in a millions directions. Hiruzen was thinking maybe he made the wrong choice in asking him to be there. Kakashi on the other knew there was something else behind this.

"Obito could you please calm down. As I was saying Minato and Kushina have called the boy Naruto. And he is also the new Jinchūriki for the Nine Tails Fox." Both Kakasi and Obito were taken back by the serious look The Third Hokage had. "Kakashi as a member of the ANBU black ops you have known for a while that Kushina was the Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. What you didn't know was during childbirth the seal that traps the beast inside becomes weak. According to Minato's dying words the seal wasn't broken by the Nine Tails but by Madara Uchiha. This is why you are here Obito. I appears your report was correct. I had my doubts at first but it seems to be true. For that I am sorry. If only I had taken action with your return we could have avoided this catastrophe." Obito and Kakashi looked at each other after hearing the Third Hokage's words.

"Lord Third, do you think Madara would go after Naruto? Is that why we are here?" Kakashi asked with a concerned voice.

"No, not at this time. It's believed Minato badly injured Madara so we have some time. But my worry for Naruto is not from Madara but from our own village. Thankfully in the last few hours I have thought of a plan I believe to be best for the boy. I want both of you to send this child into another dimension."

"...WHAT!" Both Screamed at the Third Hokage who was taken back by the loudness of the two shinobi combined. He had heard Obito shout but never Kakashi he was always so quiet.

"Calm down and let me explain why I ask you to do such a horrible thing."

"Your damn right you better explain not only have we lost our Sensei and half of our old class when we were genin but now we will lose our sensei's son! How is that fair? Why do have to do such a thing?" Kakashi snapped at the Third Hokage. Obito however was left speechless as he waited for the Third Hokage to explain.

"I ask you to do this because he is a Jinchūriki. You've both seen the looks poor Rin has been getting since the Hidden Mist sealed the Three Tails inside of her. Do you expect this child to go through the same thing?"

Obito was close to tears thinking of how the people of Konoha had turned on Rin. She was always so happy and brought joy to people with her smile. Now they don't even walk on the same side of the street as her let alone look at her. If it wasn't for the fact she was older than what Naruto is and having Obito, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Might Guy, Sensei and Kushina along side her Obito knew would never have been able to smile again. And to watch that same thing to happen to Naruto Obito didn't want to bear the thought. With no one to look after him from the start his heart sank into the deepest part of his very soul.

"Kakashi, I know this is tough and I know this might seem too much to ask but it must be done for Naruto's sake. What we are doing is giving the boy a fresh start in life. So that he might be able to have a childhood, to smile and not have a worry in this world. For no one to look at him with hatred or fear of the demon that lays inside of him. Please Kakashi, I beg you do this for your Sensei's son Naruto." Hiruzen dropped to his knees. Kakashi knew he wasn't begging because he was the Hokage but as a friend of Minato, his Sensei. He also felt that he was asking for forgiveness for this plan he had devised.

"Lord Third, you don't have to be on your knees. It's... all just all too sudden" Kakashi's head feel in shame of his rant before.

"I know and I truly am sorry for asking this but we must do this now. But we must act quick before Danzo finds out that the boy is alive and is the new Jinchūriki of the Nine Tails. I know you both don't trust Danzo. Both of you have seen his attempts to influence Itachi Uchiha from his shadows so I shall not go into it any more. I have already prepared scrolls for him. They are for basic tree climbing, water walking and a few of his father's jutsu including the Rasengan, Flying Raijin and I also added the Second's Shadow Clone. So we must act quickly."

Kakashi and Obito both looked at each other " Could you give us half an hour Lord Third?"

"I'm afraid the most time I can give you is ten minutes. I cannot afford too much time for Danzo to make his move on the boy. What ever you wish to give to Naruto make it quick."

As fast as light itself they both moved around the Village and grabbed several items as Kakashi sealed them inside a different scroll and placed it beside Naruto.

They stopped outside of Minato and Kushina's small house. When they entered it seemed like time had stopped. The living room still had there smell and they still felt the warmth of both late shinobi. They grabbed several items and sealed them inside several scrolls. Obito then noticed on top of Minato's desk was a scroll that was marked 'Nine Tails.' They looked at each other wondering if Minato knew something might've happened. They both agreed to take the scroll with them. As they were leaving Kakashi seen their sensei's haori jacket with the markings of the Fourth Hokage. Knowing it was something that should also be passed on it too was sealed inside a scroll. Leaving as quickly as they arrived in now time they arrived back at the Hokage's mansion.

"Lord Third, you do know that some might see this as weakening the village, don't you?" Obito asked with a worried tone.

"I do Obito but let this old man worry about that." Hiruzen smiled at the young shinobi.

"We're ready Lord Third." Kakashi stated.

"Naruto. I pray to the gods you live a happy life." Those were the last words spoken to Naruto while he was in his home world. Kakashi and Obito looked at each other before they both grabbed hold of Naruto's basket. Kakashi then lifted his forehead protector and along with Obito they both activated their Mangekyō Sharingan and entered the dimensional world.

* * *

Unknown Place, Year and Time of Day.

Arriving in a strange world both Shinobi weren't used to seeing a city lift up so brightly late at night. They remained hidden in the shadows looking to find a place where they could leave Naruto. They thought of leaving Naruto by the giant church they seen. But they thought otherwise. They soon came across a large building not far them the church. It had marking on the front gate and flags containing the same emblem. They noticed that their were lights inside the building so they waited until someone left.

Meanwhile, Makarov Dreyar and his grandson Laxus were the last two members to leave a magic guild in the Kingdom of Fiore call Fairy Tail. Suddenly Laxus noticed a basket appear out of nowhere. Seeing this he ran up to it ignoring his grandfather's calls to stay by his side.

"Gramps look its a baby! Its a baby inside and basket outside the Guild! Why would someone leave a baby outside of a guild doesn't his mommy and daddy want him?"

"I don't know Laxus. I don't know. I can't leave him here I suppose we should had him to the proper." Makarov wasn't able to finish as Laxus had grabbed his grandfather's arms with tears in his eyes.

"No you can't Gramps, you can't do that. We have to look after him!"

Looking into his grandson's eyes Makarov knew he would never win this fight with him and gave in. "Well looks like I gained another grandson"

Seeing this old man and young child lift Naruto from his basket Kakashi and Obito left this world and Naruto behind.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter. I've hoped you've all enjoyed it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I never would've thought that my story would've gotten so many followers already. I know it doesn't look like much but I means a lot to me so thank you very much! Now on toward the 2nd Chapter I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Chapter 1: Darkness Within.

Year: X772

The Kingdom of Fiore is a land known for its Magic Guilds and in the City of Magnolia there is only one Guild, Fairy Tail. Outside the Guild there was a young boy, his name was Naruto Dreyar. He was the younger brother of Laxus and grandson of Makarov, the Third Master of Fairy Tail. At the age of 8 all he had known in his whole life was the Guild itself as he and Laxus helped his grandfather run it. He loved Fairy Tail and he loved Magnolia. Even though he couldn't use magic he always tried ways to make himself known as a Mage of Fairy Tail.

"Hahahaha! You're too slow you'll never catch me old man, hahahaha!" Naruto bored a wide grin as he shouted at the man chasing after him.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU HAVE TO WASH OFF YOUR FACE YOU PAINTED ON MY SHOP WALL!" Yelled the local shopkeeper as he ran after Naruto. Naruto simply pulled his tongue out gave him an eye ball as he quickly climbed the guttering to make his heroic escape. Once he got on to the roof the second stage of his plan came into action.

"Naruto tell me why I'm here again? Why do you keep pranking?" Laxus looked bored as he sat waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"Aww why do you always have to be a party pooper Laxus-nii? Can't we just have fun like when we swapped Gramp's tomato soup for hot sauce hehe" Naruto rubbed the back of his head at Laxus who simply shrugged.

"I'll admit at the time that was funny but you forgot one fact." Laxus got up and walked towards Naruto.

"Really didn't think i did what was it?" Naruto was confused he was sure that his prank was that simple.

Laxus punched Naruto in the head forcing him to kiss the roof. "YOU FORGOT THAT I GOT THE BLAME FOR THAT LITTLE PRANK YOU IDIOT!"

"OWWW! Why do you have to be so mean Laxus-nii? You know I can't use Magic so I need you to help my grand escape." The moment Naruto finished the shopkeeper had gotten onto the roof.

"HEY BRAT... Oh honourable grandson could you do this simple shopkeeper a favour and grab a hold of that whiskers brat please." Laxus turned toward Naruto. "Sure old timer i'll take gooood care of him" Sweat pour fast down Naruto's face "eh Laxus-nii what are you AHHH!" Laxus grabbed Naruto by his shirt and lifted him over his shoulder. "If you don't mind I'll be taking him for his..." Laxus stops mid setence to turn and face Naruto "Punishment." Laxus with Naruto in tow then jumped from the roof and quickly moved through the streets of Magnolia and dropped Naruto inside the Guild.

"What a way to sell that Laxus-nii. Hahaha we really had that old guy fooled right? Right?" Laxus didn't respond. Panic started to fill Naruto's eyes when Makarov slugged Naruto on the back of his head.

"You brat! It's bad enough I have to deal with the Magic Council over Guild matters but to have nearly the entire city chase over you! I swear I don't know what's worse!" An animated Makarov roars at Naruto.

Naruto was always one to pull pranks around the guild his favourites to fool were Macao, Wakaba and of course his Grandfather. There was only one man who he feared and that was Ivan Dreyar, Luxas' Father. He always had a dodgy feeling that something wasn't right about him. That his smile was always fake and his heart held darkness within it.

Ivan entered the guild fresh from completing another request. "Where is my Father? I wish to speak to him."

"I'm right here son, there is no need to be so formal. What is it you need?" Makarov showed Ivan his position by raising his hand.

"I will be taking Laxus now. I do not believe that he is strong enough for his age I'm going to train him to make sure he will be the strongest that this guild will either have or has had!" Ivan spoke with grit in his voice. He was not asking but demanding.

"The answer is no Ivan. I do not know what you plan to do with Laxus with your training but knowing you it would put him in danger!"

"Are you questioning my loyalty towards my own son?" Ivan tried to retort but Makarov stopped him.

"No, I'm questioning my own loyalty to my own son." Ivan moved towards Laxus and grabbed his arm.

"Come Laxus-chan we're going home, you can see Jiji and Naruto tomorrow." Ivan then grabbed Laxus' arm and dragged him from the guild.

Naruto looked at Makarov. Makarov was thinking why his own son was trying so much to undermine him in front of the whole guild. Rage filled Makarov but it soon passed. He wasn't going to let this settle but unlike Ivan he knew when it would've been best to settle things, more privately.

Gildarts walked up to Ivan. "Ivan, I know that we have never really seen eye to eye but I cannot stand and watch you try and destroy your relationship with your father. Wither he is the Master or not." Ivan turned to face Gildarts.

"Why would I care what you think? Mind your own business or do I have to remind you of your OWN family." Gildarts was taken back by Ivan's harsh words. The pain of when his wife Cornelia left him, even if it was 6 years ago was fresh in his memory. Most recently as well hearing news that she had recently passed away did not help as well.

"IVAN" That was the moment that tipped it over the top for Makarov. He was filled with fury but he was not the only one. Naruto liked Gildarts, he was a father figure to him. Naruto wasn't about to stand and watch this monster walk over both his grandfather and his father figure. He rushed towards Ivan, his fist clenched. Ivan didn't expect anyone let alone Naruto to attack him. This caught him off guard but as soon Naruto was about to make contact he was stop by Makarov who had extended his arm to grab hold of him.

"No Naruto. I will deal with him later. For now Ivan I what you to leave and you WILL bring Laxus here tomorrow. We will talk things over then when you have calmed down a bit." Naruto knew this was a lie. Makarov told Ivan to leave so the both of them would calm down not just Ivan. Ivan simply scoffed in response as he left the guild. Laxus followed his father in silence.

Gildarts was still silent. Trying to get things off his mind he walked over to the request board and picked a request from it. He didn't even look at it he just needed to have time himself to cool down and let some emotions out of him. He knew he was unable to do it in the guild as he was unable to control his own powers.

"Master I'll be taking this job." Showing the request paper to Makarov he simply nodded as Gildarts left the guild. As he walked outside he was a little girl with a small white dog beside her. She looked lost as if she was trying to find something or someone.

"Are you ok? Are you lost do you need directions?" Gildarts asked the small girl.

"No sir, I'm not lost… well I don't know actually. I'm trying to find Fairy Tail. I'm a mage and I wish to join!" The small girl answered Gildarts' question.

"Hahahaha! Well kid you're in luck see this big building here" Gildarts points his thumb toward the guild "This is Fairy Tail"

"Oh thank you sir! I'm guessing you're a mage from Fairy Tail, my name is Cana Alberona." She smiled looking at Gildarts. She was so happy she had meet her first member of Fairy Tail.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you as well Cana, my name is Gildarts Clive." Gildarts smile Cana who was stunned to hear that she was speaking to Gildarts.

"You're Gildarts Clive!"

"Haha! Yeah that's right in the flesh. Hahaha why have you heard stories about me Cana?"

"Oh of course I have, who hasn't"

"Hahaha I think you'll be great for Fairy Tail Cana. Now when you enter inside as to speak to Makarov and tell him you're a friend of me and wish to join the guild. He'll help you out. Ok?"

Cana bowed and entered the Guild inside she saw a blonde haired boy with 3 whisker marks on each cheek and an old man not much taller than herself beside him. She walked over towards them.

* * *

The next day Ivan entered the Guild with purpose. He noticed Naruto talking to a young girl he had never seen before but he ignored that. He moved towards his father who was resting on the bar.

"I'm here, what is it you wish to speak about?" Ivan once more sounded like he was demanding rather than asking.

"I wish to know why you want to train Laxus. I know he's not a weak child. In fact I feel he could be an S-Class wizard before he's eighteen. Which is much faster than you." Makarov stopped himself and looked behind Ivan noticing someone was missing. "Where is Laxus by the way? I thought I asked you to bring him here with you?"

"Laxus-chan feel ill overnight. He started sweating heavily after I implanted Lacrima to make him stronger. Now he will be the most powerful wizard in the history of Fiore."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Makarov yelled out loudly.

Naruto over heard the conversation and upon hearing that Lacrima was implanted in Laxus he knew that his big brother's life was in terrible danger. He had stolen Lacrima a year ago and asked his grandfather to implant it within him so that he may be able to use and learn magic. Makarov was so angry at Naruto for asking that he nearly destroyed Magonlia. A deep surge of rage was filling Naruto more than yesterday. Later he discovered that implanting Lacrima puts the holders body on a knife edge and if the body isn't strong enough then it is violently rejected by the body. This results in the Lacrima causing heart failing for it's host.

Naruto couldn't hold back and again ran at Ivan this time Makarov could do nothing to stop him. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BIG BROTHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto 's appearance had slightly changed. His eyes were no longer blue but crimson red, his hair too had more of a rough look. Striking Ivan he sent the mage crashing into the guild's wall. The impact of Ivan's body on the wall caused a whole to appear in the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BIG BROTHER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Punch after punch, kick after kick Naruto didn't slow down in his attack on Ivan.

Makarov was stunned he never expected such power from Naruto. 'has his magic power finally woken?' Makarov thought to himself as he watched Naruto's attacks. 'No there was a chilling darkness surrounding Naruto as if he wasn't in control of his body' Makarov conculded his thought by acting as fast as he could. To not only to save Ivan but Naruto as well. Extending his hands he crushed Naruto into the ground knocking him unconscious. Looking at his grandchild on the ground he noticed his hair had returned to normal.

Having been embarrassed by Naruto, Ivan was utterly furious. "THAT MONSTER! I'LL KILL HIM" Makarov jumped in front of Naruto's body stopping Ivan from attacking him. "MOVE OLD MAN! THAT DEMON CHILD MUST BE KILLED!"

"Tell me why Ivan? Is it because he hurt your body, or your ego? Count yourself lucky Ivan that Naruto jumped to fight you instead of me. No one here would've been able to stop me." Makarov coldly asked his son.

"You wouldn't dare old man. Hahaha, this guild is weak without me and you know it. The second your guard is down that boy shall be erased from this world." Ivan cold stated to Makarov.

Silence then surrounded the guild upon hearing Ivan's words. It was so quite that they could clearly hear the orders from the resturant across the street facing the guild hall itself.

"Ivan, am I right to believe that you would kill this child?" Maarov asked his son. Ivan could not see Makarov's eyes.

"Yes. He must not be allowed to live." A chill was felt by every mage of Fairy Tail from hearing Ivan's words.

"You have left me with no choice. As the Third Master of Fairy Tail I hear by remove as a member of Fairy Tail. Not only have you possibly killed your own son but you have threatened the life of a mere child. A child who was acting like a true Fairy Tail Mage in defending his family. Protecting and caring for the people around him. Jumping in to defend the people he must help protect. Now get out of my sight."

"Like you have power over me. You're an old man. A shell of your former power. Now move!" Ivan once more tried to grab Naruto but Makarov again blocked his path.

"You have not listened to reason. I don't know if I will regret this for the rest of my life but my heart has decided. You have till the count of three." Makarov extended his arms. "... One!"

"Y-YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

"... Two" Magical power swirled between Makarov's hands

"Y-YOUR B-BLUFFING OLD MAN"

"... Three!" Makarov slammed his hands together. "Fairy Law invoked!"

A bright, warm light engulfed Magnolia no one was hurt and other felt better as if they had been hugged by angels themselves. After the light had vanished Ivan was seen shaking. He stared at his father in true terror.

"Leave and never come near Fairy Tail again. If I find that you have so much lifted a finger towards any of my children, you'll wish I ended your life right now." Upon hearing Makarov's words and tone of voice Ivan ran away from the guild as fast as he could.

Naruto soon woke with his whole body aching in pain. "Ow ow ow ow ow w-what happened one second I was talking to Cana next thing I black out."

Makarov walks towards Naruto placing his hand on the boys shoulders. "Naruto I want you to follow me, there is something that I have to show you. I think I should've told you about this a few years ago."

* * *

**Leaving on that note I know lol I will be taking more time for the next chapter as it will be a longer chapter and I fell the need to address a few things in the next chapter in order for the story to unfold in the way I've panned it so hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads up this is a short chapter but i feel it needed issue quickly lol anyway hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Chapter 2: The Letter from Home.

Makarov lead Naruto back home. Walking down into the basement Makarov used his Titan magic to grow tall enough to several large boxes out of his way. With a clearing created he pulled out a basket with 5 scrolls and a note written. It appeared that they were written in a different language.

"Naruto 8 years ago Laxus and I found you outside of Fairy Tail in this basket. We only knew your name as a friend of mine Porlyusica was able to translate several of the names written down. They all said Naruto, so we knew that was your name. I'm sorry for lying to you Naruto. I just didn't want you to be hurt or fell in anyway unloved." Makarov handed Naruto a letter. "Porlyusica was unable to translate this but she said that it might come naturally to you. Can you read it?"

"I... I've never seen this before but, I can" Naruto couldn't believe what was happening before he slowly read the letter Makarov had handed him.

_Hello Naruto, _

_I'm guessing you'll be a lot older than the small baby we left in this world. As you've most likely guessed your different Naruto. The truth is that this world you live in is not the world you where born. In the world that you come from, our power comes from the chakra that flows inside our bodies. To make it easier for you to understand chakra is a balance of spiritual and physical energy that mixes inside your body. _

_Your father was a very dear friend of mine. In fact he was my sensei and I was his student. He taught me along with Kakashi and Rin. The four of us fought and worked together as a unit. The place where you were born is a place called Konoha, which means Hidden Leaf. The leader of our village is called the Hokage which means Fire Shadow. _

_On the night you were born a demon known as the Nine Tails Fox attacked our village. In it's rampage it killed many people from the village that night, including your mother and father. But the demon was defeated, But it brings me to tears to say at a cost. Our village leader the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon inside of you. With this you had become the new jinchūriki of the Nine Tails Fox. In our world the life of a jinchūriki is not a pleasant one. This is the reason you were sent to this world. I know it may sound harsh and cruel but this decision was made out of love._

_This new life will be an extremely hard one to endure. And for a new born baby it would've been hard to suffer alone from the moment you are born. So to protect you from the villagers fear and anger we sent you away in hope that you may live a normal life. But know this Naruto you are NOT alone. Even now as you read this know that there are people in your home world who care about you even if we never get the chance to see or hold you again. _

_We have however not left you empty handed. We have sent items sealed within these scrolls over with you was well. In order to open these scroll let your chakra flow from your body to the palm of your hand and the seal will be broken. Once you unravel the scroll place your hand on one of the circles and repeat the chakra flow once more. These scrolls also have instructions for jutsu. These are attacks used with chakra inside which will help you grow into the man we know you can become. We hope that this letter will inspire you to greatness. And no matter what happens with the ups and downs in your life always keep your will of fire burning bright. Never let your hope, your dreams fail because you are strong Naruto. _

_Even though we cannot directly help you in your training know that we feel you are completely capable of not only mastering these but making these jutsu your own. Be strong Naruto, be a leader who inspires other towards greater heights than they could ever reach by themselves. There may be times that the Nine Tails will try to control your body but we know its weakness. Love. Fill your heart with the love of the people around you and find someone to share your love. Hold them close so that the Nine Tails will never gain any hold. _

_There will also come a time that you might wish to control the Nine Tails' power. Before you attempt this please learn these jutsu they will help you in your fight. So Naruto from myself, Kakashi, Rin, the Third Hokage and your Mom and Dad we love you so very much._

_Obito._

_PS. One last word of warning if you hear a man with the name Madara Uchiha fear him. Do not look directly into his eyes. He will be after the power of the Nine Tails inside you and will try and remove it from you. This is not an escape if the Nine Tails ever leaves your body your heart will give in under the pressure the extraction puts your body through. But only Madara will be able to do this. We will keep an eye out for him in our world but I hope that you never cross paths._

Tears fell onto the letter as Naruto read out the letter aloud so his grandfather could hear Obito's words. Makarov moved forward and held Naruto tightly hugging him.

"Naruto, whatever has happened in the past remember that not only does the guild love you but I do as well. Your my second grandson for goodness sake. I wouldn't change one thing about you."

From hearing his grandfather's words Naruto wiped away the tears in his eyes. "I wouldn't change anything too gramps."

In truth Makarov's heart was in pain now finally knowing why Naruto arrived in the front of the guild so many years ago. But he knew that he had to tell Naruto about the incident with Ivan.

"Naruto. This Obito talked about the Nine Tails in the letter. Half an hour ago when you blacked out you attacked Ivan. I think the anger over Laxus being hurt made you tap into it's power." Naruto couldn't believe what his grandfather was saying to him, surely he wasn't that strong. "The reason I'm bringing this up is because I suspect the Nine Tails took control when you got to a certain level of anger. So what Obito said about love being the Nine Tails weakness is true, because love is the opposite of anger. You are loved Naruto and never forget that. Now then I fell its time you finally got your guild mark."

Naruto face showed excitement was he looked at the smile on Makarov's face. "Can I get it on my right hand!?"

"Hahaha of course you can what colour?"

"Orange!"

"Haha alright then. Now then, let's see what these jutsu's are. I wish to see what my grandson is capable of, yes?"

Naruto grabbed a scroll written on it was the symbol for 'First.' Placing his hand on it he focused as hard as he could and 'poof' and a small flash of smoke the end of the scroll became open. "COOL!" Both of the Dreyar's eyes widened. "Which one should I go for lets see….. AH!" Placing the scroll on the ground Naruto kept his eyes on this one simple side of the scroll for what seemed like ages for Makarov but mere seconds for Naruto he was too excited.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Taking in a deep breath Naruto welded a hand sign "TRANSFORM!"

A cloud of smoke surrounded Naruto. Makarov started to panic thinking maybe it didn't work when he started to notice a figure.

"_Hey there big boy!_"

Makarov stood in shock. Right before his eyes stood a naked women who had her fun bits covered by two very convenient clouds of smoke. Blood rushed so fast to his head blood exploded from his nose propelling him so fast he tore through his home and kept climbing higher and higher until he eventually stopped but came crashing down with a mighty thud!

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ohh man... That was so worth the punishment I'm gonna get for pulling that one." Naruto was struggling to breath from laugh at Makarov's reaction.

"NARUTO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE THIS OLD MAN A HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh come on Grandpa it was only a bit of fun, haha. Beside it was only one litte jutsu. In fact there are only 3 in this scroll. The rest are." Naruto released another part of this scroll unveiling a bandanna with a metal forehead protector." Clothing… It's got a spiral but kind of looks like a leaf. Maybe that why it's called the Hidden Leaf because of the symbol. Anyway it looks cool!" Naruto secured the bandanna on his head with pride.

"Anyway lets go get your guild mark done now. At least now I know you can defend yourself but you're only getting D-ranked requests ya got that."

"What?! No fair I want at least one C-rank!"

"Ok but only after you've done twenty D-rank requests first. Plus you'll have to learn more jutsu before I'll feel safe letting you do them, understood?"

"Yeah I suppose."

Both walked towards the guild, Naruto had finally learned his place in the world he wanted to protect people he wanted to look out for his friends he wanted….

"Hey grampa."

"Yes Naruto what is it."

"One of these days I want to become the Fairy Tail Master!"

* * *

_Omake_

_Konoha October 11th 8 Years ago._

_Kakashi and Obito had just returned to their world. They completed their task and had left Naruto safe in another world. In that world they stayed in the shadows until they had seen an old man and what they guessed was his grandchild picking Naruto up and giving him a home._

_"Obito do you feel we did the right thing?"_

_"Who knows Kakashi… We'll never know in the honest truth, he no longer in this world."_

_"It's a shame in fairness. The leaf needed someone like Minato and they would've needed someone like Naruto. If he's anything like his father he is someone who you wish to follow."_

_"I hear you loud and clear Kakashi. But now that job is up to us Like Lord Third said. We are the ones who will inspire the future. So let go!"_

_"You know Minato sensei would've wanted to to teach him."_

_"I know. But it could've been worse. He could've wanted you Kakashi to be his son's sensei haha." Obito laughed at Kakashi as they both ran towards the Hokage mansion to report what had happened to the Third Hokage. _

* * *

**Alright next chapter will be the 1st half of a Arc with will have heavy references to Naruto Part 1. its gonna be my own wee twist in what i feel is a really important part of the story. it will take a while as it will be properly filled out lol so it will be longer than the last 3 have been but in saying that i'm still at the introductions stage the real hard work starts now lol anyways thanks for reading i hope you've enjoyed if you want please leave a review thanks see you next week. ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so here is the first arc story of Naruto: the Fairy Tail Shadow. It's heavily inspired by my favourite story arc of Naruto Part 1 so as always I hope you enjoy it**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.**

(Kind of forgot about this for my first 3 chapters lol)

* * *

Chapter 3: The Bridge Builder Part 1.

Year: X774

Naruto and Cana entered the Fairy Tail Guild having just completed another job request. It was Naruto's 15th job and Cana's 12th but was the 1st that they had done as a team. Naruto was impressed by Cana's Card Magic as it saved him time than what he would've spent if he had done the job alone. Naruto walked up to his grandfather and Guild Master Makarov with his head held high from pride.

"Another great job done Gramps so can I get that C-Class job now? Can I?"

"No, You're still not ready for one Naruto. Let me explain it to you again. There are five types of Job Requests D, C, B, A and S they are either ranked by pay or difficulty. The request often best suits the level in what the Mage's level is at. For example take Wakaba, He is a B/A Class wizard which means he can take D, C, B class request by himself but would need a team for an A class request. Are you getting all of this?"

"Hmm... I had Pork Ramen for lunch yesterday... So I think I'll have Miso Ramen today. Ouch!"

"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING BRAT!" Makarov extended his arm thumping Naruto in the head. " Anyway enough of this C class talk there is someone I'd like both you kids to meet. Introduce yourself." A boy walks from the side and stands in front of Naruto and Cana.

"Who's the pervert?" Confusion was all over Naruto's Face, Cana simply laughed at his remark.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster and I'm not a pervert ok. I'll freeze your ass next time you call me that cause I'm a cool Ice Mage."

Cana and Naruto both stared at each other. " Eh Gray it's nice to meet you and all that but Naruto has a point even if he said it in the wrong way... you're in your underwear."

"AHHHH NOT AGAIN! WHEN DID IT HAPPEN THIS TIME!"

"This time? So you really are a pervert."

"You want to fight me midget cause I'll kick your short ass."

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I'LL BREAK DOWN YOUR FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAAAAD!" Naruto charged at Gray, " SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Suddenly five Narutos had surrounded Gray. " TKAE THIS YOU SHIRTLESS FREAK!" Cana had enough of Naruto's rants and produced her Jolt of Fate Card shocking both Naruto and Gray leaving them both stunned and lying on the ground.

"He really is a weakling Jiji." An unknown voice called out. Cana and Makarov turned to find Laxus who was now sporting a scar over his right eye staring at the two young mages lying on the ground. ""Why did you ever let this child become a member of Fairy Tail?"

"That's not a very nice thing to say about your brother Laxus, you know that Naruto looks up to you!" Cana defended Naruto she knew how he felt after what happened two years ago when he found out his true origins.

"Brother? HA! He's not my brother, we share the same surname but that's where it ends with us."

" Laxus, do I need to remind you of a certain event ten years ago." Makarov glares at Laxus daring him to continue.

"Whatever I'm off on a job old man." Laxus turned and walked out of the Guild. He was pissed off at everyone since his father had been kicked out of the guild. He wasn't even told why.

'That Lacrima really has changed that boy. Maybe one day a bit of sense will be knocked back into him.' Makarov thought to himself puffing from him pipe. " Cana I want you to put both those boys to the Infirmary by the back."

" Yes Master. Will you be staying here tonight looking after them?"

"Yes I will Cana knowing Naruto he might use start training when his body needs some rest. i swear that boy doesn't know when to stop." Makarov was worried about Naruto he never would say it out loud but he knew that Naruto would never give up on anything. "After you have left them in their beds I want you to go home and get some rest Cana. You look like you need it after working with Naruto hahaha."

"I will thank you master." Cana laughed as she walked over to Naruto and Gray. " Card Spell Card Dimension Seal!" in a flash of light and lightning Naruto and Gray were sealed in two cards. Cana walked towards the Infirmary.

(The Middle of the Night)

Naruto was awake for about an hour and was reading one of the justu in a scroll left for him but he couldn't get his head around how it worked. Up until two months ago he had only mastered the jutsu from the first scroll. The tree climbing and the water walking. It took him several months to get those down as they weren't as easy as the transformation jutsu. Eventually he got bored of the 'easy' jutsu and decided to tackle the scroll marked 'Fourth Hokage.' Naruto didn't know why but he felt something was drawing him towards it. From within it he discovered the shadow clone. He was so proud of himself when he mastered it as it only took him a day he felt that the rest would be easy y'know all downhill from there but boy was he wrong. Just as he was about to give up and rest for the night he heard movement coming from Gray's bed.

"You awake Gray?"

"Y-yeah, what the hell waas that attack?" Gray rubbed his head he felt realy dizzy. Even if he was sitting upright.

"It was Cana's Jolt of Fate card attack. It packs quite the punch doesn't it hahaha!"

"Your telling me." Gray noticed the scroll in Naruto's hands. "What are you reading?"

"Oh this. It's a scroll sent with me when I came to this world."

"Came to this world? Your from another World? What happened? How come your here?"

"Long Story... Anyway what made you want to join Fairy Tail? Cana said it was because her mother died and it was her mother's dream to be a Fairy Tail mage."

"I came to Fairy Tail to help find a way to bring back my teacher. She sacrificed her life to save me from the demon Deliora that killed my family. She beat it by sealing it in ice made from her body. I asked master if he knew a way to bring her back but he said that any attempt to help her would result in possibly killing her. Now... I don't know what to do."

"I know what you mean." Gray looks at Naruto confused. "The reason I came to this world is because the village I was born in was mostly destroyed by a Nine Tailed Fox demon. Both my mom and dad were killed by it along with half the village. They couldn't kill the Fox so they sealed it inside of me only a new-born baby at the time and now I'm its jailer. Fearing what the villagers would do to me if they found out the demon was inside of me they sent me to this world so that I can live a life and be happy. So think of it this way what if your teacher didn't do what she did? Most likely you'd be dead and she'd be dead too and that demon would still be walking around this world causing panic and destruction."

"I suppose when you look at it that way I guess that I can still move forward from this darkness... Thanks Naruto. You know your not such a bad guy after all."

"Thanks, You too Gray... Hey stick around tomorrow I might need your help for a C class job request I'll be getting."

"But I thought master said no."

"Oh I have an idea that will force master to change his mind muhahahaha."

Naruto spent the next half an hour explaining every part of his cunning plan to Gray. When he had finished and Gray agreed they both feel asleep.

(Next Morning)

Cana enjoyed her nights sleep but she did feel that she might have went over board with Naruto and Gray when she walked into the Guild she seen both boys talking to Gildarts. She made up her mind she would apologise.

"Ok old man i wanna have a bet with you Gildarts!"

"Fine Naruto whats the bet my luck is looking good today haha!"

"Here's the deal. We fight and who ever loses has to do one request of the winner. so what you think?"

"Not that I'm looking to fight but there is something that i have in mind for you." Gidarts stood up off his bar stool. 'Right you little bastard this is for painting my house pink you little shit.'

Both Mages started with a stare down both had glory within their sights. They had attracted a really large crowd as well. Gildarts made the first move we wanted to end this fight with one attack. no magic just a single punch. But Naruto had different ideas. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Ten versions of Naruto surrounded Gildarts, he didn't know which one to attack. "TRANSFORM! (x10)"

**_"Oh don't hit me Mr. Big and brawny"_**Gildarts stopped in his tracks. he couldn't believe the level of beauty standing in front of his plus there were ten more of these wonders. Naruto and his clones had transformed into adult female versions of himself and had grabbed Gildarts trapping him in his Harem Jutsu.

**_"Yeah we are very delicate"_**Blood gushed out of Gildart's nose causing a red river to flow inside the guild

**_"So shall we go out back?"_**Naruto had no idea what this meant but he heard plenty of guys saying this to women drunk inside the guild.

"YES, YES WE CAN!"

**_"But first let us help you with OUR FISTS!"_** All of the clones started to beat the living daylights out of Gildarts it finally ending with a swift right uppercut to his chin knocking him flat on his backside.

"I give you win." Gildarts utterly devastated. He was beaten by a 10-year-old boy, and with such a weak attack too.

"Now you must follow an order from me."

"A deals a deal Naruto what is it?"

Naruto pulled out a request out of his pocket and placed it in front of Gildarts

"Me, Cana and Gray want to take this request but Gramps doesn't want us to do it saying we're not ready so here's the deal. I want you to come with us to see only and if things get dicey to come in and help us." Naruto and Gray nodded at each other. Cana face palmed she had heard so much about Gildarts she never knew he was such a creepy old man.

"You planned this out didn't you?" A tick more formed on Gildarts forehead.

"Not gonna say."

"Fine I'll talk to master about this if he finds out it was your idea we'll all get in trouble."

"I already now about this. I knew Naruto and Gray's plan before you did." All 4 turn to find Makarov wiping the blood off his moustache. " I have to say Naruto the fact you planned this out and it worked perfectly tells me that you might be ready for a C class request. but gildarts will be going with you."

"YES WE GET A C CLASS JOB! (x2)" Naruto and Cana hugged each other they wanted to do a C class for over a year and now was their chance. Gray felt like he was being thrown into the deep end but knowing Gildarts as an S class mage he felt that maybe this little team might work well.

"Show that request form and I'll fill it out for you." Naruto handed the Request over "The protection of Bandits one eh. Well you're in luck that request was only posted yesterday and that same man who left it here just walked into our guild. Over here Tazuna." Makarov waved at the old man who had a short grey berad and was wearing a pointed hat as he walk up to them.

"So these are the brats looking after me. hmm that midget there has a bit of a motor mouth." It was clear to see that Tazuna was suffering from a hangover. Most people would think to take whatever he said with a pinch of salt. but not Naruto. Naruto knew that he was talking about him. " I'LL KILL YOU!"

Gildarts held Naruto back. "No killing the people you've requested to protect."

When things had calmed down after Naruto had stopped threatening Tazuna Makarov ordered all four of them to go and prepare for the trip to an Island one mile off the coast of Fiore. An hour later they meet up outside the city cathedral .

"ALRIGHT TEAM NARUTO LETS ROLL OUT!" Naruto couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Team Naruto? Pretty poor name choice if you ask me."

"Well no one asked you Gray. Besides I'm your lucky and glorious leader. Plus it was already the team name for me and Cana your just an extra for this mission it's up to us showing you the ropes."

"Those are fighting words y'know!"

"Then bring it on! Ice Princess!"

Naruto and Gray began to fight in the middle of the street of Magnolia. Cana started to take bets with Tazuna for who would win. Tazuna had put 50 jewels on the ice boy to beat the short kid. Naruto had heard the insult and used it as a driving force for victory "WHO YOU CALLING A SUPER-ULTRA SHORT KID?!" Gildarts pulled a long face. "This is gonna be my whole week isn't it" Thinking aloud.

The team made their way toward the port of Hargeon by foot it was only a days walk and Naruto, Cana and Gray didn't have the money to pay for a Ride there. But unknown to them all in the shadows two figures were watching them, waiting.

"So Tazuna is making his way back home." The taller of the two was about to make a move and attack the group.

"No. Is that Gildarts? it is him. What's he doing here does he know who is after him?"

"Who cares he's got three kids with him so he mustn't be worried about anything, so this gives us the advantage. So what to you say we start clipping a few wings off a few little fairies?"

"Yeah sounds like a plan!"

The group was unaware of the trouble they were walking into. Naruto walked in the front with Cana and Gray behind and Gildarts watching over Tazuna.

"I'm guessing you and Naruto talked everything over last night huh?"

"Yeah he's actually not a bad guy. Once he shuts up. Seriously he kept taking over about his plan for nearly two hours last night."

"Haha yeah he can get a little over excited."

"little is an under." Gray was cut of from Naruto's warning. "GET DOWN!"

The taller of the two figures made the first move and went for the prize its self Tazuna's head he wore four rings one on each thumb and index finger. Charging at Tazuna he unleashed an attack "ELEMENT CONTROL:METAL CLAWS" His hands had transformed into metal and his fingers into blades he was about to make contact with Tazuna when his body suddenly stopped on the spot. He looked down to see that his lower body had been frozen by Gray

"Ice Make: BLOCK!"

The shorter of the two made his way towards Naruto he arrived at his target before his partner got to Tazuna. He stopped behind Naruto who had frozen out of fear.

"Time to clip a few wings from a Fairy!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! well that is Part 1 of this Arc over with I know it's still kind of short but at least this way you'll get a story every few day so always try to find the bright side. In other news the last two Chapters of Naruto! It's a shame for it to end I've read the manga since the Pain Invasion Arc and it seems like such a long time ago now lol. In all fairness 15 years is a long time for any weekly series and we have had such great works to read as well Bleach and One Piece anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll have part 2 ready soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. Here's Part 2 of the Bridge Builder.**

* * *

**The taller of the two figures made the first move and went for the prize its self Tazuna's head he wore four rings one on each thumb and index finger. Charging at Tazuna he unleashed an attack "ELEMENT CONTROL:METAL CLAWS" His hands had transformed into metal and his fingers into blades he was about to make contact with Tazuna when his body suddenly stopped on the spot. He looked down to see that his lower body had been frozen by Gray**

**"Ice Make: BLOCK!"**

**The shorter of the two made his way towards Naruto he arrived at his target before his partner got to Tazuna. He stopped behind Naruto who had frozen out of fear.**

**"Time to clip a few wings from a Fairy!"**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Bridge Builder Part 2

The shorter of the two attackers unleash his attack. " POISON BULLET!" A bullet of focused magic energy shot out from the attackers index finger as its aim was for Naruto's head. As the bullet moved closer Naruto remained in place still frozen from fear. Reacting in panic he threw his left hand up to block the attack as a last ditch effort saving his life. With the attack failed the attacker moved in for the final blow only to be suddenly stopped by Gildarts upper cutting him into the sky. He held the taller one head in his left hand unconscious.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I knew these two where near by but I didn't expect you to freeze out of fear. I thought when you noticing the pair that you'd step up and work as a team to stop them. Because of my reliance to sit back after your call was a fools call by myself and now you've been injured." Naruto looked at his hand. He wasn't cut but he could see that there was poison in his veins.

"Gray, Cana this mission is over! We're going back to the guild so Naruto can get medical attention."

This is not what Naruto wanted. He knew he was stronger he wanted to get stronger. He started to hate his self for his own fear. He was angry as now his grandfather would have an excuse to not give him a c class request for a long time. he was upset he had let Cana and Gray down as well. He didn't want his first C class mission to end like this he wouldn't allow it. He swore to himself that no one would ever save his life again. He grabbed a kunai from his pouch and stabbed his left hand. He wanted to yell out from pain but this was his punishment for his weakness.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU?! NO! STOP THAT!" Cana was the first to see what Naruto had done as the rest of the group turned to see what had happened.

"I swear it... By the pain in my left hand... With this kunai knife, I promise you, I... Will protect the old man. I'm not gonna let this request end because of me. Reporting for action, Cana, Gray, Gildarts!" Blood poured from Naruto's left hand the poison was out of his body but there was another problem.

"Naruto... WHY DID YOU STAB YOUR HAND! YOUR GONNA BLEED TO DEATH!" Cana yelled at Naruto. She was angry at him for his actions but inside she was impressed that he could pull off a good speech.

"OH NO I DIDN'T THINK THIS THROUGH! THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!" Panic sunk onto Naruto, Gray just face palmed.

"I got bandages and alcohol here don't worry lets clean and cover the wound." Gildart grabbed a first aid kit from his back sack. As he started to clean his wound he noticed that it was already sealed and up the skin was broken.

'My god. He's healed so fast is this the power of the Nine Tails.' Gildarts was deep in thought. "Right so if you guys want to keep this request I'm gonna help you ok. But first I think we need to find who our attackers were."

As Gildarts was dressing Naruto's wound, Cana and Gray made there way to the attacker who Gildarts had tied to a tree before helping Naruto. They were checking for a guild mark and found one on his left bicep. It was a blue fist. Both had never seen this mark before was it from an official guild? They asked Gildarts to take a look at it.

"Mr. Tazuna... I think you need to tell us the WHOLE story. Like why are there members of Titan's Fist after you?" Tazuna knew the jig was up. he then told the story of his home to the group.

"I'm wanted by a real scary man."

Gildarts was confused by this "Real Scary." Tazuna was silent "Tazuna who is this man?"

"You might've heard his name. He is the Billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gateau."

"Wait you mean the Gateau of Gateau Shipping?! He's said to be the richest man in the world!"

"Yes the image you might know him is that of a legitimate businessman. The truth is he gained his money from bulling small island nations to his will by using dark guilds. Destroying homes and families just so he can get his own way. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man. Almost a year ago Gateau had set his sight on my home of Onda. He started off buying a business saying he will make the island rich. we all fell hook line and sinker for it too. Next thing we know he controlled the shipping ports, the lifeblood of any island nation. The only thing that he fears now is the building of this bridge."

"Oh now I get it the reason he's after you is because your the architect and overseer of the bridge's construction." Cana started to realise the scale of the task ahead.

"So this mean these Titan's Hand mages work for Gateau." Gray got nervus about taking on a Dark Guild. All this imformation was going over Nartuo's head.

"There is one thing I don't understand. Why was this a C class request? this is an A class at the least." Gildarts spoke up.

"Onda always was a poor nation even the king is poor compared to mayor of cities in Fiore. I have next to no money even if we gathered money from everyone in our island we wouldn't be able to pay for the construction and the protection. But if you turn away from me now... then I'm as good as dead."

"But."

"BUT OH WELL! THAT'S NOT YOUR CONCERN! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year-old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking." The group sweat-dropped. They knew Tazuna was trying to guilt trip them into staying and protect him. " Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all mages especially you guild as she lives her life alone! Heck! Well, It's not your fault!"

"Well... I suppose it can't be helped. We'll continue to protect you, At least until you return to your country!" Gildarts was thinking this was the worst request for hire of all time!

'Ha ha Gotcha!' Tazuna was victorious in his attempts.

* * *

(Unknown Location in Onda)

"Those two idiots have failed! Why did you send those two again?" Gateau was fuming at Sandayu. "This is your last chance to kill the old man Tazuna or this job is over and you'll not get paid!"

"Do stop whining. Tere's nothing to worry about I, with this demon sword will take the hit by myself."

"... Yessir... But are you sure you really want to? They have hired mages from the guild Fairy Tail." Gateau was trembling as a giant single edged sword was pointing at him.

"Remember who you are talking to! I am Sandayu Momochi! The demon who hides in the mist!"

* * *

Other than the attack from the pair from Titan's fist the travel to Onda was uneventful. With the exception of Naruto nearly killing the Captain of the ship that took them from Hargeon to Onda. All because the captain asked if he wanted to try shrimp. Naruto was developing height issues. Gildarts had remained on guard in that time. he barely talked.

"Mr Gildarts may i ask why you wanted to stay?"

"Do you see those kids in front of us Tazuna? They are the future of this guild. But make no mistake they wanted to finish this request. I'm simply guiding them in this path they chose to walk."

Cana, Naruto and Gray were in the front of the group. Gray noticed movement in the hedge by the path in front of them. "Naruto."

"Yeah i see it" Naruto pulled a kunai out from his back pocket and tossed it towards the hedge. They moved closer to toward the hedge pulling it away they saw a white rabbit couring in fear with a kunai knife barely missing the top of it's head.

"Oh no! Oh your poor bunny!" Seeing the fear in the rabit Cana ran over and gave it a hug.

Gildarts had seen the comotion in front of him. 'Hmm a white rabbit in spring. Aren't they supposed to be brown this time of year.' thinking things in his head. listening for any movement he felt a slight rise in magical pressure coming from behind "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

The group ducked down as fast as they could towards the ground. As a giant sword swung over the top of the cutting the top of Tazuna's hat. The Sword finally stopped when it was imbedded into a tree. the group looked at the sword and noticed a man standing on the sword's handle.

"Well if it isn't the Demon who hides in the Mist. Sandayu Momochi! I knew greater prowess would come after us but i didn't expect that Titan's Fist's master would be the one to follow Tazuna." Gildarts put out both his hands stopping Naruto and gray from charging at Sandayu." This is were i butt in guys. He's mine. This one is in a whole different level. So move back towards the town we just passed. I need room cause I hate holding back in fights."

"You talk too much." Sandayu pulled the sword out of the tree and a second later he was in between Naruto, Cana, Gray and Tazuna. "I'm don't want a long fight so I'll make this quick gahh!" Gildarts was just as fast as Sandayu as he punched him into the ground. " EVERYONE RUN!" The Group ran as fast as they could but Sandayu was already up and blocking their path. "This is were the fight ends. HIDDEN MIST!" Suddenly a tick mist appeared out of Sandayu and covered the surronding area Gildart remained on his own as the rest took defencive postitions around Tazuna.

"Hahaha i must say i find it no surpirse that the demon brothers were stopped so easily. knwing that the Ace of Fairy Tail was part of this group. Hahaha i hope you can give me a good fight Gidarts Clive!" the voice of Sandayu was coming from every direction it was hard to pin point his location.

"Everyone Sandayu is known for his silent killing. every other noice is kept to normal but he bouces his own. this makes it hard to find him so be on your guard he may strike at any time. But the chances are he'll go for me first." just as Gildarts finsihed he turned as using his Crash magic as a defencive barrier he forced Sandayu's sword backwards and punched him back into a tree. Now in sight Sandayu moved towards Gildarts and turned his body into water. Extending his arm he lached onto Gildarts. "WATER PRISON!" Gildarts body was now traped inside a bubble of water with only his head not inside it. "WATE COPY!" Water moved from inside Sandayu and form a copy of himself. The copy moved towards the giant sword that was lyig by the tree. " I'll let you watch Gildarts as i kill these kids."

* * *

**Well thats Part 2 over with now. Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had a few thing popping out at me with work and home life lol. i've been getting alot of pm's about the last chapter and so i'm going to answer most. i'll keep the name black as I don't want to name and shame everyone is intilled to their own.**

**1) Why use Land of Waves Arc? Simple this Arc is one of the most important arcs in Naruto. It's important because its when Naruto learns his Ninja Way and the first real time he uses the Kyuubi. plus its right after the introduction arc.**

**2) Pairings? Honest abut this i've no idea at the moment and not planning on putting any in soon. Reason at this moment Naruto is an idiot. So any chance of love or women interested in him will go over his head. just look at poor Hinata. it took her jumping in to save his life and nearly dying to have Naruto notice her.**

**3) What was with all the FMA references? Naruto in Part 1 was really sensitive about his height and did jump to towards Tazuna shouting that he would kill him. so instead of just always writing random rubbish i decided to use Edward Elric's rants as they make me laugh. Simple, I see it more of a homage.**

**Finally 4) Why did Naruto tell Gray he had the Nine Tails inside of him and that he was from another world. (alot of message asking this one) Ok i just gonna say this. Naruto doesn't have to fear what he is in this world. if he was in Konoha he would'nt even know that he had the Kyuubi inside of him at this point but he had been told this by Obito in his letter. Plus Mirajane had a demon iside of her so its not like the others are going to hate him for him that not what the members of Fairy Tail are like.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed this Chapter i'll try to have part 3 and 4 ready soon. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is part 3 of the Bridge Builder Arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.****

* * *

**"Everyone Sandayu is known for his silent killing. Every other noise is kept to normal but he bounces his own. This makes it hard to find him so be on your guard he may strike at any time. But the chances are he'll go for me first." Just as Gildarts finished he turned as using his Crash magic as a defensive barrier he forced Sandayu's sword backwards and punched him back into a tree. Now in sight Sandayu moved towards Gildarts and turned his body into water. Extending his arm he latched onto Gildarts. "WATER PRISON!" Gildarts body was now trapped inside a bubble of water with only his head not inside it. "WATER COPY!" Water moved from inside Sandayu and form a copy of himself. The copy moved towards the giant sword that was lying by the tree. " I'll let you watch Gildarts as I kill these kids.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Bridge Builder Part 3

Slowly Sandayu moved toward the group. Cana was already nervous but when she looked at the evil grin he had in his eyes she froze. Naruto turned towards Cana and he started to fill with rage not with Cana but at Sandayu. He knew what she was going through and knew that its hard to even look at anyone else after.

"Gray."

"Yeah Naruto."

"I've got a plan it's a long shot but it might work. The key to winning is freeing Gildarts. Then we might stand a chance. So follow my lead."

"Got it." With Gray's approval Naruto charged at Sandayu's copy. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Five versions of Naruto surrounded the copy. All of them had pulled out a kunai knife except the real Naruto who held two in a reverse grip. The clone behind moved forward to stab the copy in the back but was quickly beaten with my fast kick to the chin. Two more attacked from the side one was blocked by Sandayu's sword the other was punched in the stomach. Down to two clones Naruto pulled them back. the remaining two clones charged at Sandayu with the real Naruto right behind the pair. Swiftly changing the direction which they ran in, in order to try to keep the copy on its toes. Both Clones were taken out by a quick swing of his sword. With quick hand movement the copy positioned the sword for a final strike that would cut the real Naruto down the middle but was stopped by Naruto's two kunai. They both struggled to gain control and both wouldn't back down.

"I must admit that your movement is excellent for a kid its a shame you have to die so young. I would've enjoyed a fight with an older version of you." Sandayu's copy pulled a smug smile on his face.

"Your forgetting something." The copy had no idea what this kid was talking about. "Your fighting more people than myself in this fight. NOW GRAY!"

Gray took his chance to attack with the copy in a stalemate with Naruto. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Several spears of ice launched from Gray's hands at moved toward the copy who at the last moment used his length and kicked Naruto, using the kid as a base to move out-of-the-way from Gray's attack.

'Ice magic this kid is just like...' the copy hadn't time to finish his thought as both Naruto and Gray pressed on with their attacks. Gildarts and the real Sandayu watched the fight from a distance. Gildarts was impressed with the teamwork of both boys considering it was their first job request together.

"Hmm I hate waiting those two brats are getting really annoying. HEY COPY! FINISH THOSE TWO OFF WOULD YA! ITS GETTING EMBARRASSING!" Truth was Sandayu was already embarrassed. Here he was saying to the Ace of Fairy Tail that his copy would kill the brats and they were holding their own against it. Gildart grew a smile on his face. 'Looks like the master has nothing to worry about Naruto and Gray looks like he'll make a fine addition to the guild but Cana... she's frozen. maybe she needs a little push.' The smile fadded as he thought of a way to get Cana unfrozen and focused.

As Cana watched the fight all she could think about was that this was the end. It didn't go through that she could make a difference all noice was blocked out from her mind. She started to hear mumbles. as she foucsed on them more she knew who has calling her.

"CANA! YOU'LL BE ALRIGHT I PROMISE! YOU WON'T DIE I SWEAR ON IT!" Gildarts had finally gotten through to Cana she quickly snapped out of her depression and helped in the fight. Sandayu looked at Gildarts. " You sly bastard. Lying to that little girl. Your more evil than I am y'know."

"I wasn't lying, I'm not gonna let her die!"

"Whatever. If I were you I'd be more concerned about getting out of my water prison." Gildarts remained silent.

The duo of Gray and Naruto got a happy surprise when they seen Cana's Jolt of Fate attack. The copy was starting to worry. It was bad enough that these two punks were a handful but now he was taking on three of them. Suddenly he noticed something. 'Where on Earthland is that orange brat?!' The copy noticed a small hole behind the two mages who had taken defensive positions. hearing a rumble below him he looked down only to find a fist quickly moving towards him. Naruto had dug a hole with his bare hand and tunnelled his way towards the copy, striking the copy on the chin and turning it back to a puddle of water. With the copy beaten Naruto made his way slowly towards Gildarts and Sandayu. He stopped several meters away. Gildarts was proud of the kids they fought albeit a copy of Sandayu and won!

"Good job kids I'm proud! Now I think its time I got out of this trap."

"Wait what?" with out time to think Gildarts focused his magic and using his disassembly magic destroyed the water prison surrounding him.

"Y-you could've gotten out at any time couldn't you?"

"Yes. the reason I didn't was because I'm only on this request to overlook the performance of those kids. But there is a problem here... I can't let the fact you got the better of me in front of those kids. That I cannot allow" Gildarts raised his magical pressure making it hard for everyone surrounding to breathe.

'I-I think its time I made my escape.' for the first time Sandayu had started to panic he tried to run away but was halted by Gildarts blocking his escape. Moving in for the final blow of this fight Gildarts focused his power on his fist. As he was about to strike another player entered the fight. "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" A boy had jumped in from the hedges and formed an ice shield in front of Gildarts fist taking the blow off the impact and saving Sandayu's life in the process.

'Ice magic! No way... It can't be!' Gray was in shock. The rest of the group was as well. when the dust and cleared they could clearly see a figure of a child not much older than Naruto holding an open hand out. He was wearing a white mask with the dark guild emblem on it. "Master let us make our escape. ICE MAKE: SOLID WALL!" A ten foot high wall appeared as the duo made there escape. Gray walked up to the wall. Touching it he was taken back by the skill in the maker.

"It's really strong magic he used but it doesn't feel like master Ur's magic I wonder who it was that taught him?"

"Gray, now isn't the time foe that I'm afraid. we are almost at Tazuna's home we can rest and talk there. Naruto go get Tazuna I think he hide behind one of the trees as you made your first attack."

"No need I saw the fight. I was just protecting myself in cause shit went south."

'He really shows great faith in us' The present members of Fairy Tail all thought the same thing as they each formed a sweat drop on the back of their heads.

With all the commotion of earlier in the day over with and night starting to set in the group from mages were discussing. "Right with Sandayu still alive we'll have to have someone guarding Tazuna at all times. Naruto and Cana I want you two be on the first cover. I'll cover the day after. With that sorted lets see if we can get some rest."

Gray didn't know why Gildarts had left him out of the protection duty. "Wait Gildarts what about me? What the hell am I going to do?"

"Your going to train Gray." The Ice Mage wasn't expecting this answer. "The kid also uses Ice Make magic. so you'll have to deal with him. And as you said earlier he is stronger than you at the moment."

"That reminds me where on Earthland did that kid come from?" Cana thought out load.

"Doesn't matter." Everyone turned to face Naruto. "Point is we now know that he is there and have to plan with him and Sandayu in mind."

"Y'know for an idoit you do make sense from time to time"

" What you say little miss frozen?!"

"Huh? You say something Tangerine?"

Cana and Gildarts looked at each other. 'Looks like they're a it again.' Both thought the same thing.

* * *

(The secong morning after)

Naruto and Cana had already done their shift and it was Gildarts turn today. It was a fairly quite day and Naruto used his clones to help with the contruction as well. He diceded he would go help Gray with his training by having a little spar with the Ice Mage. Cana stayed behind and helped Tazuna's daughter Tsunami with housework.

"Thank you for staying after hearing the full story. i don;t know what the people of Onda would do if we couldn't compleate this bridge."

"Oh there really is no need for thank you. After all Naruto was the one who didn't want the job request to end. He's stubborn like that."

"That guy's an idiot!" Both women turned to find Tsunami's son Inari. " He's too loud too."

"Well we can't say that dear, they are helping us get through this."

"I DON'T CARE! NOTHING WE CAN DO WILL CHANCE THAT! WE'LL NEVER BEAT GATEAU!" Inari run off out of the house leaveing his mother depressed.

"I'm sorry about my son. He used to be so happy. Before..." Tsunami didn't finish.

"Don't worry we WILL be ok not only do youhave the Ace of Fairy Tail but you have three of the strongest kid from Fairy Tail!" Cana didn't ave the heart to say that they sere the only three kids in Fairy Tail.

Elsewhere Naruto and Gray had had their spar fight. Naruto didn't want to admit it but Gray pushed him far. Feeling tired Naruto sat by the base of a large tree and fell alseep. Hours later he woke up seeing a bueitful figure standing in front of him. he had even seen someone so cute before.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up my name is White."

* * *

**Alright that is Chapter 5 over with. Still alot of people asking questions lol so i'll try to answer them.**

**1) Is the Fairy Tail cannon? Yes the Fairy Tail storyline will be cannon but its is a few chapter away no idea on time scale atm on this but will be out most likely start of 2015 give or take a month.**

**2) Why are your chapters short? This was a common question last time and forgot about it ut the reason for short chapters is simple. the more chaters i post the more reading you do and keeps everyone happy as i know people hate waiting. well i hate it lol**

**3) Are you really Irish? ... Really? I did get pm'd this and naw i'm not Irish i'm North Korean! (i wonder if they'll get the sarcasim)**

**Finally 4) What pairings do you have in mind? Again still getting asked this and i know i have people saying pair with lucy no erza no mira, cana needs some love. listen i haven't made my mind up yet. most likely any pairing will start around cannon maybe just befoe or midway through.**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go with the final part 4 of the Bridge Builder arc enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.****

* * *

**Elsewhere Naruto and Gray had had their spar fight. Naruto didn't want to admit it but Gray pushed him far. Feeling tired Naruto sat by the base of a large tree and fell alseep. Hours later he woke up seeing a bueitful figure standing in front of him. he had even seen someone so cute before.**

**"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up my name is White."**

* * *

"Umm nice to meet you White I'm Naruto." An awkward silence grew between to pair."So what takes you out to here White?"

'I mustn't let this child figure out who I am.' White thought to herself. "There is a certain type of wild mushroom that grows in this area of the island. I wish to cook it for a dear friend of mine."

"I-I'll help you find it!"

"No its ok I already found it just as you woke up."

"Oh then I hope that it tastes good for you and your friend... Sorry but, You wouldn't happen to know what time it is?"

"Its near six in the afternoon. Why?"

"I've still got a few hours were I can try a few more attacks."

"Attacks? So your a Mage. What guild are you in?" She already knew the answer from their earlier fight along with Sandayu.

"Yeah your looking at the futrue master of the Fairy Tail guild." Naruto showed White the palm of his right hand showing the orange tattoo of Fairy Tail.

"You know in order to become master it will be a long and dangerous road and in some missions you never know where your enemy is."

"I know that hahaha but its more of the fun in chasing down your dreams."

White turned to leave. "Good luck in chasing your dreams Naruto... Oh and by the way... I'm a Boy!"

'... WHAAAAT HE'S EVER CUTER THAN CANA!' Naruto screamed on the inside. White was actually female, she just loved messing with peoples heads by saying that. With White now out of sight Naruto grabbed a scroll and started to read it. 'Dammit I need to get him out of my mind now!'

* * *

Naruto came back just after nine at night. Tired and battered as he was using his clones for his jutsu. He wasn't sure if he got the hang of it but he was a lot better than when he first started. His timing couldn't have been any better as everyone was sitting down to dinner.

"Naruto what took you so long?"

"Sorry Gildarts was looking at a new jutsu to use."

"Alright then. Anyway take a seat I have a few things that I want to say to everyone." Naruto took his seat beside Cana. "Today at around six just before Tazuna was finished for the day we made contact with members of Titan's Fist. So tomorrow I expect Sandayu to attack us himself along with his mystery friend. So everyone is going to protect the construction tomorrw." The group agreed with Gildart's plan until Inari spoke up.

"It doesn't matter how well you plan your not going to beat Gateau. Your all going to die!" Tazuna and Tsunami we're shocked to hear Inrai.

Naruto slammed his hand on the table. "Listen kid. I about to make a promise. WE WON'T back down. WE WON'T run away. WE WILL defend you grandfather. AND WE WILL NOT DIE. Believe it!"

"I don't believe it!"

"KILL THE NON-BELIEVER!" Naruto had to be held back by Cana and Gray from clobbering Inrai. Gildarts just sweat-dropped.

A few minutes later everyone had calmed down. Inrai didn't sit down he simply stated that he wasn't hungry and left. "Mr Tazuna i don't mean to sound rude but why is Inrai like that. was he always so negative." Cana spoke up she had the break the ice. she hated the silence. "No Cana he wasn't like that once upon a time he did nothing but smile. But when Gateau came everything changed. Tsunami and Inrai were hit the hardest. As my daughter's husband and Inrai's father Kaiza was brutally killed in front of the whole village because he stood up to Gateau." the group was in shck upon hearing the story. "That was also the moment i decided to do something about Gateau and gave me in inspiration to building the bridge. Now at the final stages when we're almost finsihed I fear that Gateau might do me in the same way as poor Kaiza." The mood had changed again. Gildarts stood up. "With all respect Tazuna that is why we are here. And as Naruto said before. We won't back down, run away and we will defend you with our lives. Once a member of Fairy Tail makes a promise we intend to keep it." Tazuna remained silent but spoke a soft 'Thank you.' his word only reached Naruto you stood up and smiled before walking out to find Inrai.

Inrai was lying in his room looking at a photo of his father when he heard a knock on the door. He didn't give a reply but Naruto walked in anyway. "Listen Inrai things don't chance unless you make them. If you continue to let people walk over you they they will continue to walk over you. But look at your grandfather and the man in that picture. Your father had enough of people walking over him and is standing up to Gateau. He might have lost his life but he inspired people. people like your grandfather. If more people on Onda were like your father and your grandfather and stood up to Gateau then he wouldn't be here for long. Now the question is what are you going to do about it?" Inrai for once in a long time smiled but he didn't know what to say. He had enough of Gateau but he didn't want to have any regrets he would honour his father and grandfather and fight back. "I'm sorry for what i said earlier. I don't want to have any regrets. That's why... I'll stand up to Gateau. Thanks to you I know now that being a cry-baby won't solve anything." Naruto gave a big foxy smile as he and Inrai high five'd. A Tear came to Tsunami's eye as she had followed Naruto and listened to the two boys behind the door. She was happy that Inrai was now going to follow in the footsteps of his father.

* * *

The next morning the group went toward the construction site. they noticed something was not right. normally there was some noise coming from the workers, be it conversation or from equipment but there was nothing. slowly they made their way to wards the bridge. they were shocked to find dead bodies lying in pools of blood. Two figures were seen standing among the piles of bodies. "Finally you turn up. As you can see we have been bored and tried to waste a bit of time in order to wait for your arrival. Haku take care of the three brats Gildarts is mine."

The figure named Haku walked slowly away behind Sandayu. "Kids go deal with him. I'll be right behind you after I deal with Sandayu." Cana, Gray and Naruto nodded at Gildarts and made their way to face Haku.

"Gildarts what makes you think you'll beat me so quickly?"

"Because last time i had to hold back. Now with the kids out of the way you are going to be sent flying... Mr Tazuna you may want to stand back a bit its gonna get a bit hard for you to breathe." Both Gildarts and Sandayu slowly started to raise the magical pressure around them.

* * *

(Haku vs Fairy Tail trio)

The four stood off at each other in a kind of uneven Mexican stand off. They said nothing. They didn't move. No one wanted to make the first move. Gray was the first to attack. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" A volley of ice spears launched themselves from Gray's hand making their way towards Haku he lifted one hand "ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" a rectangle shield covered Haku and blocked the attack.

"So the Ice boy makes the first move. I was expecting the one with the whiskers." Can was the next to make her move she dropped her Prayer's Fountain card and a jet stream of high pressure water shot of and moved towards Haku " NOW GRAY!"

"ICE MAKE: ICE GEYSER!" Cana's attack froze and with a magic boost from Gray it moved faster towards Haku.

"Unison Raid?!" Haku jumped out the way he had no way of stopping that attack. he barely moved out of the way. dusting himself off he knew he had to finish this fight soon. "It doesn't matter what you do you won't be able to stop me. ICE MAKE: MIRROR!" Suddenly ice mirrors surrounded the all four mages. Haku suddenly went inside one of the mirrors and appeared in all of them. they all spoke and moved at the same time. "Now you will all die by my hands."

'Its almost like my shadow clone jutsu.' Naruto thought to himself "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A mass of clones of Naruto appeared and moved to strike the ice mirrors. But no matter how hard he would hit them they wouldn't crack. 'This bastard is mocking me. He not even moving just standing there.' Naruto changed his thoughts soon as Haku attacked. "ICE MAKE: NEEDLE BARRAGE!" Thousand of needles came from each mirror Naruto used his clones to protect himself. Once Haku's attack stopped only the trio remained

"Hey Cana? Gray? You guys ok?" Naruto turned around to find Cana and Gray covered in cuts and wounds caused by the previous attack. He froze, fear overtook him again. He was scared that he had lost his two friends. Had his foolishness of wanting to continue this request cost him the laughs of his friends. Naruto collapsed blacking out.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Sandayu)

Both mages had filled the air with magical pressure. Tazuna was finding it hard to stand on his feet. it was like his very soul was being crushed when suddenly it stopped. "HIDDEN MIST!" A thick mist surrounded both powerful mages. "The same trick doesn't work twice with me." Gildarts focused his Magic and dispelled the mist surrounding him but Sandayu was expecting this move and swung his sword at Gildarts cutting the side of his torso. Sandayu moved back for a more defensive position.

"A flesh wound to start. There is more to come."

Gildarts would have to stop the bleeding soon. it wasn't a major cut more of a swallow wound but the cut was the least of his concerns.

"DEMON SLICE!" swinging his blade Sandayu shoot demon magic from his sword and focused it towards Gildarts

'Shit he can attack from range too.' Gildarts thought quick and dispelled the attack but it wasn't enough. Sandayu followed up with a swipe at Gildarts hands cutting the palm of his extended right hand. the cut far too swallow.

'Damn not even deep enough to call it a paper cut. I need to take is hands out of this fight. All he needs is one touch and this fights all over.' Annoyed Sandayu moved back in his defensive position.

As the stand off continued the pair raised their pressure once more. but this time both felt unease. it wasn't from each other but a third source. They could feel the blood lust, it was indescribably disturbing. 'Where is that power coming from. Its so... Dark.' Even Sandayu was unsettled by it.

'This can only be coming from Naruto. Even more reason to finish this fight soon.'

* * *

(Unknown Location)

Naruto woke up he what looked like a sewer. It wasn't bright nor dark. Looking around him he was light coming from a room. Walking up to it he seen a large gate that went the whole way up to the roof. Well he guessed it when to the roof he couldn't see it, it was that tall.

"Where am I? Am I dead?"

_**"No... Not yet anyway. Brat."**_

Such a deep voice. It brought chills up Naruto's spine. he looked down toward the gate. On the Gate it said 'SEAL.' He knew where he was. Looking past the Gate he saw a giant red fox staring at him.

_**"Come closer."**_

Naruto slowly walked towards the gate wary of what might happen. Suddenly the claws of the fox reached through the gate and tired to kill Naruto. They didn't reach Naruto jumped back in the last moment.

"HEY WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME?!" The fox stared at Naruto not speaking. "HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU NINE TAILS! WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?"

_**"The reason you are here is because your anger has reached a boiling. Add the fact the seal is now weak enough for us to make contact as well is what brings your**_ **_here."_** Naruto looked at the fox. _**"Now... Who do you want me to kill!"**_

"Kill? I don't want to kill. I want to go back and help my friends."

_**"AHAHAHAHA fine **__**I will let you leave but first I must give you something for reaching here. Here take some of my chakra. It will help you... Defeat whoever you wish to****.**** Hehehehe"**_ A small mass of red energy grasped Naruto.

* * *

(Haku vs Fairy Tail trio)

Cana, Gray and Naruto were lying motionless on the ground. they were covered in cuts and wounds. The real Haku moved out from his ice mirror and walked up to the bodies.

"Still alive but barely. the blood loss should finish them off. Hmm?" Haku turned to find Naruto standing up. He could've sworn he was out for the count. "Oh your alive... Naruto."

"Shut up..." Suddenly a mass of red energy flowed from Naruto and started to burn the ground. Swirling around him until it finally stopped. 'What is this power I-I can feel the anger, the blood lust!' Haku didn't know what to do next he never expected this much power from Naruto.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU!**" Naruto's eyes were blood red. His whiskers were darker and more profound. His hair was more wild and rougher. "**I'M GONNA BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!**" Naruto charged at Haku with blinding speed. Haku didn't have time to block and took the hit knocking him back. "**LETS SEE WHO'S BEHIND THAT MASK!**" Naruto focused his chakra towards his fist and fired a right upper cut breaking Haku's mask and sending Haku flying as well. Haku landed on the ground with a thud and slowly got up to his feet. Naruto moved in for the final blow. He was going to break his legs, his arms. Bit by bit Haku's mask was Falling off. 'Master Sandayu... I can't win. This... Boy is too strong... I'm sorry.' The last piece of Haku's mask fell off revealing a young beautiful face. Naruto looked at Haku's face and stopped in his tracks.

"Y-your that guy from yesterday?" Naruto eyes and face had returned to normal.

"Why did you stop? Aren't you going to finish me off?" As Haku finished movement could be heard near Cana and Gray. Their wounds had been more or less healed from the swirling chakra of the Nine Tails during Naruto's rage. "T-they're alive... again I have failed. Now with this shame I have lost the will to fight. ICE MAKE: SCYTHE!" A small ice scythe appeared in Haku's hand and she cut open his guts committing suicide. Naruto caught him as she fell.

"W-why did you do that? Why? Was losing a fight to someone stronger than painful? TELL ME!"

Haku looked at Naruto never had she seen an enemy care about her. "My Whole life I was meant to protect Lord Sandayu. He saved my life."

"And your just gonna kill yourself cause you fail. I don't get it!" Frustrated Naruto hit the ground.

"What's your full name Naruto?"

"It's Naruto Dreyar. Yours?

"White Snow... Haha and I'm actually a female... I just like messing with people... sorry about that." With White Snow's final words she apologised to Naruto. Filled with anger Naruto didn't even check on Cana and Gray but move towards where Sandayu was.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Sandayu)

The Dark pressure grew slowly toward the pair. the tension in the air could be cut with a butter knife. Slowly Naruto revealed himself.

"Naruto your alive! Where's Cana and Gray are they ok?" Naruto didn't reply to Gildarts.

"So Haku failed huh worthless piece of trash!"

"No... she killed himself!" Naruto sarted to use the Nine Tails chakra "**She killed herself because she knew she failed you. you took away her choice of living to serve you. Now I'll make sure no one ever serves under you AGAIN! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**" A single clone of Naruto appeared. Pulling out a kunai both Narutos threw them at Sandayu while chrageing at his after. While trying to dogde one the kunai cut his cheek and stabbing his left shoulder. Before Sandayu could react Naruto and his clone started to form a ball of energy on the real Naruto's right hand befoe slamming it into Sandayu. "**RASENGAN!**" Crashing into Sandayu he was sent flying into the direction of Gildarts who focused his power into his fist and sent Sandayu flying even further away.

With the battle over Naruto had calmed down by the time Gildarts walked over to him.

"T-that was some attack Naruto. That one of those jutsu from those scrolls?"

"yeah its from the Forth Hokage scroll. its taken me months to get it. it only came up with the idea of an extra clone to help yesterday. it seems to have work haha." Tired from using too much chakra Naruto fell but was caught by Gildarts. Turning to find Cana and Gray he found Tazuna walking to wards him holding on to both of them.

"They lost a lot of blood but they should be ok. I tried to cover the worst of the wounds."

"I don't think we can get any work done today. We would be best to go back for today."

* * *

Two weeks later the group had all fully recovered except for Gray who still sported a few bandages. The Bridge was finish and little Inrai help start a roit that would finish with Gateau being kicked out and losing control over Onda. The Group were standing in Fiore after walking over the bridge.

"Once again we cannot thank you enough." Tazuna as well as most of the Onda itself came to say goodbye to the hero's who helped their island. The group didn't know what to do they just thanked them back and as they turned to return home Inrai ran up to Naruto.

"Naruto!"

"Inrai what's up?"

"Naruto I hope you make your dream come true."

"Thanks Inrai." They high five'd as Naruto ran to catch up with the rest of his group who kept walking Tazuna walked up to his grandson.

"You think he can do it grandfather?"

"Well from what I seen, I don't see why he couldn't become the master of Fairy Tail. But I suppose we should give him a helping start. What do you think I should call this bridge. I was thinking The Great Naruto Bridge."

* * *

**And relax. that has to be the longest chapter i've wrote lol. right i'm going to explain a few thing about the names of characters**

**Gateau. Gato is the japanese way of writing gateau with means cake so it was either call him gateau or cake.**

**Sandayu. Zabuza was roughly based on Sandayu Momochi so i picked the name of the man Zabuza was based on.**

**White Snow. This is actually word for word translation of Haku Yuki the full name of Haku and the reason he is female in my story is if you pronounce his name like they do in Japan, surname first, his name is in English is Snow White.**

**Anyway i hope you enjoyed this chapter next arc will be a 2 parter so till then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go all set for another chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. I've written this one by myself as an orginal storyline so i'm hoping you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my o****wn thoughts.****

* * *

Chapter 7: The Slave Traders Part 1

Year: X776

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

It had been two years since the Onda job. Makarov nearly killed Naruto when he heard the full story but was happy that his grandson stood up and excelled when the request needed him to. Cana and Gray decided that they wanted to leave Team Naruto when they got back. He had just arrived back to the guild from another C-class request. It was a simple protection of a cargo job. Was far too easy for Naruto he was utterly bored half the time. The bandits didn't even pose a treat. He simply used his shadow clones and four days later the job was done. It was though a decent pay. It was finally enough to move out of his grandfather's house and try to rent a place of his own. Naruto walked into the Guild with eyes set on another job. Was both out of boredom and just to make sure that he had enough money. Walking up to Makarov he seen a red headed girl who was wearing nothing but what looked like a rag talking to him.

"Hey Jiji. Is this a new member? Hi the name's Naruto Dreyar, nice to meet you" Naruto extended his hand out to the girl. She didn't shake his hand. She seemed like her mind was far away from where her body was.

"Naruto, this is Erza Scarlet she's new here. But she's just been through quite a lot at the moment. Sorry."

"Ok then... Well I hope you enjoy your time here in Fairy Tail Erza. See you around." With his goodbyes said Naruto walked over towards Cana and Gray.

"Sorry about my grandson. He a bit loud a times but his heart is in the right place. He really cares about this guild and the members."

"No.. It's ok. Its just... His smile. It reminded me of someone I once knew." Makarov didn't want to ask any questions. He knew that she had a tough few years.

"Well just remember Erza. That in this guild we are all family. I have someone in mind that could help you with your eye. We'll try to get an artificial one implanted."

"Thank you master." Erza walked away and when to get food and a change of clothes.

Elsewhere Naruto was talking to his old team mates. "So guys what's up?"

"Hey Naruto I was just complaining to Cana about my read reading she gave me."

"Grey no matter how many time you complain the result down't change plus I'm rarely wrong either! The cards tell me today is your lucky day."

"Yeah and I told you they are wrong. I've already lost my wallet and i fell into a ditch getting here."

"Oh you forgot losing the rest of your clothes... again." Naruto decided to but in. He enjoyed messing with Gray.

"NOT AGAIN! I JUST PUT SOME ON! Dammit... Hey Naruto why don't you have Cana read your fortune?"

"Yeah Naruto what do the Cards have in mind for you today? Hmm?"

Naruto really didn't care about fortunes and stuff but he thought just one wouldn't hurt right? "Yeah sure why not? Whats the worse that can happen? Alright Cana hit me!" Cana layed out twenty-one cards in front of Naruto. "Ok Naruto pick four cards in any order." Naruto turned his first card. The card had an old man sitting on a throne. " The Emperor. This means Leadership, Fathering and Stability." Naruto knew what she meant by that. He turned another card this one had the sun with a face. "The Sun Apollo. This means Optimism, Happiness and Positive feelings." Now Naruto was starting to freak out. Turning the next card he saw a male and a female naked in a green field. "Oh lucky you. The Looovers." A bright red blush appeared in Naruto's face. Cana enjoyed messing with him. "This card means Romance, Physical attraction and Affinity." Turning the final card it looked like a large tower with lightning was striking the top of it. Cana was silent she stared at the card almost scared to tell Naruto what it meant. "T-The Tower. It means... Hard times... Chaos... And Explosive transformation." The group was silent they knew what that last card meant. The Nine Tailed Fox.

"S-so Cana what does this mean?" Naruto couldn't let the silence continue.

"Well it means two things. One positive and the other negative. The positive is that one day you will lead people, and they will wish to follow you, while you fall in love you will find a time in your live where the world will be turned upside down. But your optimism will help you through it..." Cana didn't want to say the other part.

"And the other?" Gray spoke knowing what she might say.

"Y-yes the other is something really bad to you. You'll end up with a fight within yourself and someone important or close to you, the arrogance inside of you will be your down fall. You'll hurt loved ones around you..." Silence surrounded the group again. Naruto stood up and put his hand on Cana's shoulder.

"Its a good thing I don't believe this stuff then eh Cana. Hahaha." Cana and Gray laughed nervously along with Naruto who wasn't too convinced himself. " Anyway lets get this off our minds shall we. I'm off to find a job any you guys want to come along?"

"Naw I'm good thanks anyway Naruto."

"Yeah I'm the same as Gray I'm afraid, sorry Naruto."

"Ahh Its ok no worries sure see you guys later." With his goodbyes said Naruto walked over to the request board.

"Do you really think the second future might happen Cana?"

"I-I don't know Gray for Naruto's sake I hope not. I didn't want to say to him but in that future he... I think I'm going to go home for today, see you Gray." Cana left the guild in a hurry. She didn't want to think about what would happen to Naruto. Gray was left sitting by himself when he spotted a red headed girl eating by herself. He decided he would go talk to her.

Makarov jumped off the bar and walked over to Naruto who was standing still by the request board. He couldn't make his mind up on which one the take.

"Really need to get that fortune crap out of my mind. So I should go for the monster hunt or treasure hunt... hmm." Thinking a loud he noticed Makarov beside him. "Hey Jiji. What's up?"

"Naruto I need you to do me a favor."

"Yeah of course what's up. I have a request for you and its not on the board."

"Oh sweet! What is it?"

"I come with me to see Porlyusica." Naruto Naruto sweat-dropped he had heard stories of her that Makarov told him as a child. Reluctantly he nodded and both Dreyars left for the forest outside of Magnolia.

* * *

(A small hut in the forest near Magnolia)

Porlyusica was sitting my the table in her small home reading a book. The book was not originally written in a language from this world but she was able to translate it. she was just about to finish off a chapter when she heard knocks coming form her door.

"GO AWAY I HATE HUMANS!" She roared at whoever was behind the door but the knocking continued. "I SAID GO A... Oh it's you Makarov. What do you want." Opening the door with fury she looked to see who it was but all she found was an old man looking at her with a big cheesy grin written all over his face. "Is it ok for me to talk to you?" She looked at Makarov knowing that he wouldn't have come the whole way up to she her just for a 'chat.' "I suppose you can come in." She waved to allow Makarov into her house. He turn and shoots "Come on over now Naruto I told you she'd let me in." A young boy taller than Makarov came into sight from behind a tree. As he walked closer Porlyusica didn't know who he was. "If you want me to heal the boy then go away."

"No its nothing like that. He's my grandson."

"But I thought Laxus was your grandson?"

"He is. Naruto is my other grandson."

"Other? Did that monster Ivan have another child?"

"No... Do you remember those letters and scrolls i asked if you could translate twelve years ago?"

As the thre walked into the hut Porlyusica then knew who that boy was. The one from another world just like her. The three of them were sitting by the table in the kitchen. Porlyusica place a kettle over the fire. "I take you still like your coffee black with one sugar?" Makarov nodded. "Would you like some Naruto?"

"N-no thank you." Porlyusica laughed at how nervous the boy was. Naruto was nervous. The stories that his grandfather said were not in a good light of her famous anger and that she might not let them in if they knocked the door together. So Naruto came up with the plan to hide and trick her.

"Alright now while the kettle boils what is it you are looking for Makarov? And don't try to fool me. I've known you for too long." Porlyusica sat down in her chair by the table.

"A young girl joined our guild today. She was missing her right eye. It had been cut out by her captives in the tower of heaven. I want you to be able to make her a new artificial eye."

"An artificial eye! Do you even know what I would need for that? By my self it could take a month to get all of the ingredients! Do you expect me to get all those parts by myself?"

"No that is why i have brought Naruto. Naruto show her your clone jutsu."

Naruto stood up. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Two clones appeared behind the original Naruto.

"So you really are from another world boy. I can see why Makarov took you in as his grandchild. Minus the whiskers marks on your face you'd pass for a Dreyar with that blond hair of yours. Bringing Naruto makes sense now. He gathers the ingredients and I make the eye. Am I correct?" Makarov nodded and Porlyusica got up and brought out a piece of paper form a drawer. Writing down a few things she gave the paper to Naruto. "Here there is most of the ingredients that i will need. luckily for you they are mostly in the same area of Fiore. It's a two days travel by train. I've written the location of each beside them as well. the quicker you are the sooner your new member will get her new eye. now go!" Naruto shot up out of his chair from fear and saluted "Y-yes ma'am!". Naruto bolted out of the door a tick mark appeared on Porlyusica's forehead as she turned to Makarov "What stories have you been telling the boy about me Makky?"

* * *

(Far eastern part of Linetea Forest)

Naruto had sent his clone throughout the whole kingdom of Fiore. From Mt Kobayashi, Milky Town, the Western desert and Shirotsume he personally went to Linetea forest. this was because it was the closest to the border with the country of Bosco. even though Fiore was a neutral country Bosco wasn't and was known to be an extremely shady place. He was looking for a type of herbal weed that only grows in this part of the forest. It was late in the night and he had spent the last four days looking for it but was unable to find it. Walking along a path he came across a water mill near the river. Needing a rest and a place for the night to sleep he thought he would ask whoever was inside if he could stay. As he got closer he could hear voices that didn't sound all that friendly.

"Rest easy men. We move for Bosco in the Morning." The man sounded like that he was in charge.

"Do you think these farmers will fetch a good price boss?" A meek voice asked.

"Yes, They have done hand work before they shall make great slaves for whoever pays for them so rest easy men we shall have a feast tomorrow night!" A loud cheers erupted from inside the mill. Naruto moved closer to the mill. Trying to remain hidden he could just about see inside. He saw a group of men roughly Five in total. Four were holding swords and one who held nothing. The man holding nothing moved towards a group of roughly ten men nine women and several children. "Eat up maggots. If you all look out of shape then we won't get a good price for you." Naruto guessed that this man was the leader as his voice matched the one from earlier. "P-please sir them my wife and child go. I will stay for them." The man begging for his wife and child freedom was kicked in the head by the leader. " Now why would I do that huh? Tell me little ant why would I let go of my profit?" The leader kicked the man again while he was lying down on the ground. His wife and child along with the rest of the captured were screaming for him to stop. "SILENCE!" The crying stopped. "If I let a single one of you go then what is the point? Know this as your last day as citizens of Fiore. That I, Aaron Striker will not let anyone escape. You can never hide from my eyes. They see all! You can never escape my ears. They hear all. And you can never run from my reach. Cause their is no place that I won't find you. Now GET TO SLEEP!" The captured didn't make any sound most had excepted their fate.

Seeing the fear and loss of any hope in those people's eyes pissed Naruto off. He knew he had to do something. Those people needed help. He would call for back up but the nearest guild was Fairy Tail and it was two days walk from here. Those people would be long gone and sold as slaves in Bosco by then. No he needed to do this himself. Waiting until the group of slave traders to fall asleep Naruto quietly made his way into the mill.

* * *

**Well that is Part 1 over with. A few more questions asked so I'll try to answer as many as I can.**

**1) Why do you keep posting these Q&amp;A at the end of each chapter do you not like people asking questions? I don't mind people asking question. some of them are quite good questions. I enjoy if someone asks me a question. What I hate is people telling me what to do with my story lol.**

**2) Will there be any other Naruto Characters in this Fan Fiction? I'm sorry to disappoint you but no. But if you read one of my earlier chapters you might see a hint of someone who will make an appearance later... much, much later. (Take a guess who it is lol)**

**3) Will you be doing any other arcs from Naruto in this Fan Fiction? Honest after the amount of people complaining about the Wave arc I'm not 100% on that. I might do one from Part 2 of Naruto but will only be a shell of a copy compared to wave.**

**Anyway if you have any questions don't be shy ask away either by PM me or writing a review. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go for part 2 of The Slave Traders Arc. I did say that I was going to do a two parter but I had a great idea floating about this Arc so I'm gonna do it in three parts. So an usual I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**Seeing the fear and loss of any hope in those people's eyes pissed Naruto off. He knew he had to do something. Those people needed help. He would call for back up but the nearest guild was Fairy Tail and it was two days walk from here. Those people would be long gone and sold as slaves in Bosco by then. No he needed to do this himself. Waiting until the group of slave traders to fall asleep Naruto quietly made his way into the mill.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Slave Traders Part 2.

Naruto quietly made his way towards the prisoners. He had been waiting over two hours for one of the guards to fall asleep during their watch and now was his chance. Creeping up towards the captured he put his hand over the mouth of the man who had been kicked by Striker earlier. Slowly waking him up Naruto cut the rope that was tying him down. "Hey don't panic my name is Naruto. I'm from Fairy Tail. I'm gonna get you guys out of here don't worry." Passing the man a kunai the two made short work waking everyone up as well as freeing them from their bonds. Once everyone was cut Naruto next stage was the escape. "Ok everyone link together I'm gonna get everyone out of here." The group formed a circle with Naruto in the middle. They each had a hand on Naruto who softly spoke "FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" In a flash of orange the group was transported outside the mill. Around two hundred metres away. Everyone quietly hugged and thanked Naruto for saving them while hugging their families as well. "Thank you oh thank you for saving us!" It was the man Naruto saved first the man who asked Striker to spare his wife and child. "My name is Michael and this is my wife and son, Megan and Jason." Naruto simply smiled as he was too exhausted from using to much chakra. He had never moved so many people in one jump before. "No need to thank me just yet... we still... have.. to..." Naruto collapsed from chakra exhaustion.

"Oh my god he's collapsed what do we do?" A random freed woman asked.

"I think I saw a cave about an hour or so walk while they were taking us here. We have to move quickly. Come on everyone lets move." Michael took the control and lead the group towards the cave.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Naruto woke up inside a cave around him were a few children as well as most of the women. "Oh your awake." A brown haired women who was looking after Naruto offered him a cup of water. "I hope you don't mind but we kind of ate the food you had packed in your bag."

"No don't worry about it. What matters is that everyone is ok."

"Thank you for saving us by the way I'm Lucy."

"Naruto. So where is everyone else?"

"Oh Michael and his son went out to try and catch some food before we head back home. May I ask Naruto what brings you out here?"

"I'm looking for a rare type of medical herb called the lightning root. I need it for a friend. Can I ask a question as well?"

"Sure ask away. Were about are you all from?"

"Oh were all mostly farmers from a small town in central Fiore called Aster. We where attacked by these men three days ago while at a town meeting. They said they were going to take us to Bosco to be sold as slaves. They said since we had worked a heavy labor job like farming they would get a higher price for selling us. You have no idea how scared we were. If only you were older I'd kiss you." Lucy gave a warm smile at Naruto. Naruto turned bright red like a tomato with the thought of such a cute woman kissing him. While Naruto day dreamed Michael and the rest of the group arrived back with dead wild boar they caught.

"Oh Naruto your awake. you had us all quite scared when you collapsed. how are you now?"

"I'm quite fine thanks for asking. Tell me Michael have you ever heard of the herb lightning root?"

"Lightning root, lightning root... Oh yes I have I know where it grows too. Before I moved to Aster I used to live here as a little boy. I think they still grow in the same place. Why do you ask?"

"I need it for a friend of mine would you mind if you took me there?"

"For what you done for us it would be no bother. Its actually not that far from here. Ten minutes I think."

"Then lets go!" Naruto and Michael both left the cave in search of the herb.

* * *

Naruto and Michael had been walking for around five minutes in silence. "Naruto I never really go the chance to properly thank you."

"It's ok, don't worry about it. So you used to live here?"

"Yeah back when I was a kid I did. That's going back a few years though." Michael let off a light laugh.

"Are we close by?"

"Yes we're almost there. Why do you need it?"

"I was asked to get this by my grandfather's friend. Honestly from the stories he told me as a child she's really scary." Naruto got nervous thinking about Porlyusica. Michael didn't know who he was talking about but guessed she must have been quite the bit of work to scare a kid. The root its self had a bright yellow flower. Michael pulled the flower up carefully to show the root. It was as the name suggested it was shaped like a bolt of lightning.

Having found the herb Naruto placed it in his back pouch. All the while he was getting information from his shadow clones who were returning from their own respective trips around Fiore. "So Naruto can you tell me what a kid of your age is doing in a guild like Fairy Tail?"

"Well my grandfather is the guild master and I've always wanted to be the guild master one day so I joined the guild just over four years ago."

"I have to say that's amazing for a twelve year old hahaha. My son can barely ride a horse and he's only two years younger than you hahaha." It was a light hearted moment for the pair as they walked back towards the guild they noticed it was too quite. rushing back as fast as they could they spotted th cave and the Traders had found them and was currently tying them up.

"MEGAN! JASON!" Michael's shouts gave away their positions as the four swordsmen ran towards them. 'This is going to be hard I haven't got enough chakra for a long fight. and its not enough to use the flying raijin to get everyone out again. I'm going to have to use taijutsu to fight the grunts.' Naruto thought of a plan to fight the traders. He pulled out two three pronged kunai from his back pouch and held them in reverse grip. The four charged at Naruto who ordered Michael to find cover. ducking out of the way from the first sword Naruto tried to kick him back but had to readjust his position as the second sword came towards his leg. 'These guys are used to fighting along side each other I'm going to have to take them out one at a time.' Naruto had to change his tactics. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Three clones appeared to even up the fight for Naruto. The truth was this was all he could muster at that moment he didn't have enough to climb and stick to a tree. Each Battle was going in a different way as each swordsman held a different stance. Two clones had defeated their opponents but couldn't stop themselves from leaving from exhaustion. Once the other clone had been beaten it left Naruto two on one. 'Dammit almost out of chakra again... and that guy striker I guess since he doesn't use a sword he's a magic user. I don't know how I'm gonna get out of this one'

A Voice from within Naruto called out. _**"I know a way out brat. All you have to do is ask for my power and I will give it too yo**__**u.**__** Hehehe."**_ The Nine Tails laughed as he knew Naruto would have to use his power. "... Alright Fox I'll use it. See this as me taking some rent money!" Naruto gave into He wanted to save these people. _**"As you wish. I shall give you some of MY POWER!"**_

* * *

(Naruto vs Striker)

Striker who had been watching the fight from the entrance of the cave moved out to confront Naruto. " Your tired boy. You have little choice. Surrender or die!"

**"I will never surrender... I will not back down... I'M NARUTO DREYAR OF FAIRY TAIL!" **With Naruto eyes blood red and whiskers more profound he scared the prisoners with his image of a wild animal. With two quick strikes he punched one swordsman and kicked the other sending them both flying with awesome strength. "So you made your choice I see. You wish to walk the hard path. Then, I SHALL SHOW YOU PAIN!" Striker crashed his fist together. It activated his power. moments later he transformed into a dark grey monster who stood eight foot tall. Its arms where massive and reached well past his knees. **"Now boy, we shall see who is the strongest monster." **The two charged at each other. Naruto focused the Nine Tails chakra towards his fist. While Striker channelled his magic towards his own fist. The impact created by their fists hitting each other destroyed a bit of the surrounding forest. They both crashed backwards following that impact. Naruto charged towards the right. Moving faster than Striker could he slammed his fist into Striker's gut. Couching up blood Striker held his fist together and smashed Naruto into the ground. Struggling to get up. Striker kicked Naruto's back forcing Naruto to again eat dirt. **"It appears I am the stronger of the two. I guess you were all talk. Fitting for a child. I think I will sell you on as well. Hahaha." **As Striker walked away and back toward the cave Naruto slowly got up off the ground. **"I told you already. I won't surrender and I WON'T BACK DOWN AHHH!" **Naruto charged again at Striker but tried a different approach.** "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **Three clones appeared and moving fast all three got underneath Striker and both kicked him into the air. **"NA" "RU" "TO" **The real Naruto had jumped in the air and kicked the already climbing Striker into the side of the stone entrance of the cave.** "BARRAGE!" **Out of breath Naruto took full control back over his body from the Nine Tails's power. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Striker still standing. He had also powered down himself. "I will admit this boy. You have won this round but you lost completely."**  
**

"What do you mean lost? Your the only one left and you just said you've been beaten."

"Turn around." A voice called out from behind. Naruto turned to find Michael starring at him showing an evil grin. Looking at the group of prisoners he noticed there were two more guards than from yesterday. Looking closer he seen that they were Megan and Jason. "Why Michael why would you betray us?"

"Betray you? Hahahaha I WAS NEVER ONE OF YOU TO BEGIN WITH! It was all part of our plan. All be it you get to see the surprise a bit early thanks to Mr. Hero over here." Michael stared at Naruto for nearly ruining their plans. "You see this had been palannde for over a year. Me, my wife and son would infiltrate a small comunity not much more than twenty people. Over that year we would gain your trust and suddenly BAM! We're all captured!"

"But, But, Why us?" Lucy was crying.

"Why you? Simple out of a country of over seventeen million people what are twenty. Why would your king care about you. answer me. from the moment you stared living in a far off place alone and by yourselves you were targets for people like me. You weren't the first village I have done this too. And you won't be the last either."

"How many?" Michael turned around to find Naruto grabbing the dirt. Rage starting to fill his body again. **"HOW MANY HAVE YOU TAKEN?!" **Michael suddenly karate chopped Naruto in the neck. Knocking Naruto out cold. "I'm not allowing you to use that kind of power again. Striker tie him up with metal braces. and make sure they are secure." Striker nodded and done as he was asked. "Now let us all go the Bosco and make me some money!"

* * *

(Unknown City in Bosco.)

Naruto woke up in chains. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else from the group of prisoners. He could hear voices outside by an opening higher up on the wall. Its sounded like an auction. Was he going to be sold too?!

* * *

**Part 2 over and done with. Now I know it seem short but the way I had this little plot twist leaves more for me to write in the final part 3. No Q&amp;A at the moment guys cause I've put up 2 chapters in the space of a few hours lol Its gonna be a few days for the next chapter. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go for the Final chapter in The Slave Traders Arc. So as usual I hope you enjoy it!**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.****

* * *

**(Unknown City in Bosco)**

**Naruto woke up in chains. Looking around he couldn't see anyone else from the group of prisoners. He could hear voices outside by an opening higher up on the wall. Its sounded like an auction. Was he going to be sold too?!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Slave Trader part 3

Trying to move his wrists from the chains Naruto couldn't move them an inch. 'I have to get these things off of me.' Naruto tried to think of a plan to escape. He was starting to run into a dead end. Memories were flashing back to him from His shadow clones that were sent out to find the other ingredients. He was now the last one. Even more reason for his escape. He heard foot steps coming closer toward his cell. "So you've waken up eh Naruto?"

"Michael... Have you come here to gloat? Does beating a twelve year old mean so much to you?"

"Watch your tongue boy. I really don't know if your foolish or arrogant when it come to your own powers. But your life as a mage of Fairy Tail is now over. You will make me a very rich man hahaha!" Michael walked away from Naruto's cell his laughter was bouncing off the walls creating an echo through the hallway. 'Damn him!' Naruto roared in his head. Suddenly the thought of an idea. Focusing his chakra on the palm of his hand he placed it on the wall. Removing his wall there was a marking made on it. 'Ok so if I focus my chakra I should be able to move just my body.' Naruto took a few steps back from the wall. Naruto closed his eyes and focused with all his might. Naruto softly called "FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" When Naruto opened his eyes he seen that he was standing right next to the walk. Checking his wrists he seen that he was no longer bound by the chain. But there was something else. 'OH GOD I'VE TURNED INTO GRAY!' Naruto was standing in the cell... Naked.

Trying to be as quite as he could Naruto put his clothes back on. He tried to be quick not knowing if there would be any guards on duty. He was missing his pouch and all of his kunai. Since a jump would be too risky cause he could miss and did not know where he would land. Peaking his head down of the bars he marked the bars and raijin'd to the other side of them. Moving fast through the hallway he came across a guard sitting by his desk. Naruto jumped out and caught the guard off. Knocking him out he checked the drawer he found his pouch inside. Moving further down he came across the group from earlier.

"Naruto!?"

"Lucy! Don't worry I'm going to get everyone out of here." Naruto marked the bars and raijin'd over to the other side.

"Naruto could you do that magic transportation thing again to get us all out of here."

"Truth is I can't. The last time even though it was a short distance took a lot out of me. And I have no idea how far into Bosco I am. Sorry. But what i can do i get us all out of here." Pulling out a kunai Naruto channelled his chakra into the knife. He cut the metal chains with the kunai like a knife through hot butter. After everyone was free he cut the bars the same way and placed it carefully to the side as to not make any noise. The next problem was getting out. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Five clones appeared. "Ok guys this is simple recon work. Find an exit quickly and quietly second you find one disperse. Got it?" "Got it!(x5)" All of the clones quickly moved out as Naruto and the prisoners sat down to wait for the clones to find the exit.

* * *

One of the clones made his way through a long hallway until he came to an exit. Wanting to make sure it was a good exit he checked if the coast was clear. Sticking his head out the doorway he looked and found that their was an edge of a forest roughly two mile away. He guessed it was the border with Fiore. The clone made it ways towards the border but unknown to him he was being watched.

"Sir! It looks like Naruto has escaped! Shall we begin firing?"

"No... that is not Naruto. Its only one of his clones. The real Naruto wouldn't leave the prisoners behind. Most noble types are like that. secure the area try and find out if there are any more clones. He will not make only one. SPREAD OUT!" Michael gave the command from a lookout post.

As the clone got close to the border he was stopped from crossing by a rune knight of Fiore. "HALT! You may not enter the Kingdom of Fiore without a visa."

"No wait I'm a citizen of Fiore." The clone showed the guard the palm of his right hand. "Your from Fairy Tail! What are you doing out here?"

"I need help. I'll tell you later why I was out here but other matters come first. There are a groups of citizens of Fiore trapped and being held prisoners in that auction house over there." Naruto turned and pointed over at a large building that looked like a church.

"Stop lying kid... That's a church! Not an auction house. Get lost!"

"I'm Naruto Dreyar grandson of the Master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar. If I'm lying I'll allow you to sully the name of Fairy Tail. But if I'm right and your wrong you'll have to tell my grandfather why his grandson was sold as a slave. Think you can live for much longer after you say that to a wizard saint?" The groups of knights were silent they didn't know what to say or do.

"O-ok kid we'll help you. But we can move any farther than three hundred metres away from the border since we are a neutral country. Any more will be seen as an act of war."

Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai and throw it to the ground as he walked back. "I'm guessing this is as far as you can move then?" The knight nodded. "Ok I'm just a clone so I'm going to pass this information to the real me and the prisoners. I'm going to transport myself and the others to this spot. Its going to take a lot of power for me to do this and shortly after I will collapse from exhaustion. So be on your guard. I can arrive at any moment." The clone dispelled himself in a puff of smoke confusing the guards who were watching.

* * *

Back in the cell Naruto and the prisoners were waiting for a clones to bring back information when Naruto stood up. "I got it and it looks like the rune knights are going to give us a hand in getting home. But first we need to get as close as we can to the border." The group where filled with joy. They never held much hope of the country trying to find them and this was amazing news. "Naruto. When we return back to Fiore can we come visit Fairy Tail with my daughter?"

"Yeah sure Lucy that would be fun!" The group moved out. As they got closer to the exit they ran into a large open area. "Wait this isn't what the path my clone took... IT'S A TRAP!" The group huddled together as they were surrounded by fifty men all holding different types of weapons. 'I'm don't want to fight these guys. If i do I'll have to use chakra and I won't have enough for the raijin jump... I wonder if that will work?' Naruto thought hard for a plan. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" One hundred clones of Naruto appeared. "TRANSFORM!" the open space was suddenly covered in smoke.

"The kid's using a smoke bomb cover the exits!"

"He's not here!"

"Get back to your positions then!" There was confusion between the men. They had no idea what was going on as the smoke started to clear they liked what they saw.

_**"Oh Mr Guard please don't hurt us."**_

_**"Yeah we don't want to play those types of games."**_

Every one of the guard's eyes were heart shaped as they looked at the hundred naked women posing in such erotic positions teasing the guards beyond their wildest dreams. 'I hope this jutsu doesn't affect me like this when I'm older' Naruto was embarrassed to call himself a male. His jutsu even affected the men in the group he was trying to protect 'Maybe this was a bad idea.'

"NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lucy roared at Naruto while she covered her daughter's eyes.

All the men collapsed from the sight. They couldn't withstand it any longer. The floor was red with the blood from every man's nose. While all of the clones dispelled the real Naruto transformed back to himself. "Sorry but I really couldn't be bothered fighting all those guys hehe sorry." Lucy slapped Naruto in the head giving him a comical lump. " YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU BETTER BE SORRY!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Striker &amp; Michael)

Naruto had to create a few more clones in order to help get the men out of the open space. They had made their way out of the building and the border was in sight. Suddenly two figures crashed into their paths.

**"This is as far as you shall go." **It was Striker who had already transformed.

(Salamander OST)

"I have to agree with my partner here. Your not getting past us." Michael grabbed a rock from the ground and held it tight in his hand. "ABSORPTION: STONE ARMOUR!" A rock armour began be grow from Michael's hand and covered his entire body. **"Now let us begin Naruto!"**

"Lucy... I want you to take all these people and run for those tree. When you see a kunai pick it up and run into Fiore. I'll be right behind you." Lucy nodded and lead all the clones who were still holding the men and the rest of the group away. Michael jumped into their path blocking their escape. **"Where do you think you are going?"**

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto created a single clone. He held out his right hand in front of the clone. It begin to spin chakra. "Michael you forgot one thing. When I first made our escape from that mill I placed a mark on everyone. And that includes." Naruto disappeared in a flash of orange and re-appeared behind Michael. "YOU! FLYING RAIJIN RASENGAN!" The back of Michael's stone armour craked and left a huge gape. He was sent flying forward and was only stopped by Striker who had caught him before he hit the side of the church. **"This kid is actually stronger than he looks. He not even using that power like before and he still cracked your rock armour!" **Michael needed a way to take the edge of Naruto he was too focused.** "Do you know how I know where the lightning root is? while it is a medical herb its also used for ****smuggling. You see it can leave an odourless smell making it hard for dogs to track you with their noses." **

"Do I really care how you knew? No. What matter is after I'm done with you two losers I'm going back to get another one." It looked like Michael's trick didn't work Naruto failed to fall for the trap. Slowly Naruto took a step at the duo. Picking the pace of his movement slowly he eventually starting sprinting towards them. Grabbing two kunai his threw the first one but they both dodged out of its way, their mistake. "FLYING RAIJIN JUTSU!" Teleporting to the kunai Naruto caught it and kicked both of them in the head sending both flying. Striker had struck his head on a stone pillar and was knocked out while Michael crashed into the wall. He emerged holding his head. **"How could you be so powerful! My armour is made from solid stone and your cutting through it like hot butter!"**

"It's because I spend most of my free time training my skills so that I can be the best that I can be. When I say I'll never back down I mean it!" Gripping his kunai tightly Naruto jumped behind Michael again but this time he stabbed his kunai into Michael's spine. This action caused the stone armour to fall off. "You stabbed my spine! You... BASTARD!"

"This was my last resort. If you had been knocked out cold from my last attack this wouldn't have happened. But I can honestly say this. Now that you may never be able to walk again it is no more than what you deserve. That was for all the slaves you have ever captured. Alive or dead I hope when they are no longer in this world they see the justice of what happened to you." Naruto walked away from Michael who passed out from the pain.

* * *

(Linetea Forest in Fiore)

Lucy and the rest of the group were being questioned by the rune knights after they escaped past the border. They had been taken to a safe location. Lucy held on to the kunai tightly hoping that Naruto would return soon. In a flash of orange Naruto return but collapsed as soon as he had arrived. "Come quick Narutos back!"

A day later Naruto woke up inside clover town just north of Linetea Forest. Waking up he saw Lucy and her daughter was beside his bed. "Ugh how long was I out for?"

"Almost a day. we were worried that you wouldn't wake up. We're all glad that your ok."

"Thanks Lucy... The Lightning Root! I didn't get one."

"It's ok we made sure we got you one before we left the forest." Lucy took out the root and placed it on Naruto's lap.

"Thank you Lucy. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes it is. I don't think you've meet before. Naruto I'd like you to say hello to my daughter Levy."

* * *

(Magnolia: Fairy Tail guild days later)

Naruto had returned to the guild with Lucy and Levy with him. He walked up towards his grandfather.

"Hey Jiji! I'm back!"

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG BRAT I WAS WORRIED SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU!" Makarov comically chased Naruto around the guild. Lucy and Levy just watched as Naruto screamed for his grandfather to stop. "I'm sorry sir but we're the reason that your grandson is late." Makarov stopped and noticed the two women standing before him. "Hehe sorry about that." As Lucy told Makarov the story Naruto took Levy and walked over to Gray, Cana and Erza.

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet Levy she's going to be joining us here is Fairy Tail with her mom!"

"Its nice to have another girl our age in the guild I'm Cana and this is Erza."

"Its a pleasue to meet you Levy" Cana and Erza both shook hands with Levy.

"I'm Gray nice to meet you." Gray extended his hand towards Levy who screamed.

"DAMMIT GRAY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Before Cana could strike Gray Erza had beaten her the the punchline... Literally.

* * *

**And cut! Writing that was a lot of fun. I found it a bit hard to write a good ending for this arc and it went through several different endings but I'm happy with the outcome. It lays the seeds of darkness that the Nine Tails had left on Naruto. Now time for some Q&amp;A!**

**1) Could you put music tracks into your fight scenes? Honestly this is a great question and possibly the only time I'll listen to people suggestions on the story lol. I loved the idea and thought I'd try it out in the final fight for this arc. I will try to put it in from now on. Took me a while to find the right OST as I want to use Fairy Tail OST's but I might throw the odd Naruto one in there too.**

**2) Why are your chapters so short? It just the way I write my stories. I don't mind reading these long chapters but I prefer if you get right down to the nit and gritty lol. **

**3) How do you feel the way the story is going at the moment? Great question! I'm excited when I start writing these chapters. Kid of shows when I've posted three chapters in two days lol. I would've been happy if only a few people read this but looking at the numbers that have I'm over the moon!**

**and 4) will you be writing any more stories? Not at the moment I'm afraid. Reason being I'd rather wait until this story is over with as I kind of don't want too much on my plate so to speak.**

**I'm going to be taking a break for the rest of the week and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and arc. So till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go ready for chapter 10. This chapter isn't an arc chapter just an intro next chapter will be the first part of a new arc.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Fire Child

Year: X777

Location: The road leading to Magnolia

Naruto was now a fully ranked B class mage, he wore a jacket that was inside his scroll. It said that it is wore by the chunin of the village he was born in and he felt that he felt that he was good enough to wear it. Gray and Cana were still doing a lot more requests now. Levy was settling in to life as a Fairy Tail mage quite well. She was discovering that she had a new love of books. Erza for some reason or another still didn't talk to Naruto for too long at a time. He didn't know why she refused to talk to him for too long. As for Laxus he had gained himself a little posy. He decided to call them the Thunder god tribe. The group included two males Bickslow and Freed Justine with a woman called Evergreen.

Naruto was walking back to Magnolia. His last request involved the removal of a beast in a village near the mountains. It turned out the beast was just a mountain lion that had killed a few of the farmers sheep and tried to attack one of the local children. But a simple trap and the animal was trapped down a pit. While on his way back Naruto could hear noises in the distance. It sounded like someone was looking for someone or something. "Igneel!? Igneel!?"

It was a small boy. He worn a white scarf and had pink hair. "Igneel!? Where are you?"

"Hey kid you ok?"

"Can you help me? I can't find my father!" Naruto seen the worried look on the boy's face.

"Yeah I'll help you, what does he look like?"

"He's a dragon." The kid didn't even flinch.

"A DRAGON! Come on kid you can't be for real right? Your dad's not really a dragon?" Naruto couldn't believe what he had just been told.

"Well he's not really my dad. He's more the guy who looked after me."

'Well at least I know now he's not completely crazy.' Naruto sweat dropped looking after the kids answer. "Say I might not be able to help you find a dragon but I'm in a guild and my master might know." Naruto showed the palm of his hand showing the guild tattoo.

"Thanks I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way." Natsu extended his hand.

"Naruto Dreyar." Naruto did the same as the two shook hands.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild)

Naruto and Natsu walked up towards the bar inside. He couldn't find his grandfather. He decided to ask Gray who was at the request board if he knew where his grandfather was. "Hey Gray have you seen master?"

"Naw Naruto I haven't seen him all day." Gray noticed someone behind Naruto. "Hey who's the pink haired kid?"

"It's not pink you pervert! It's cherry blossom!"

"You you calling a pervert huh?" Gray stuck his forehead into Natsu's

"You! You shirtless freak!" Gray looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Or trousers for that matter.

Naruto sat back and watched the fireworks. 'Looks like Natsu taking to Fairy Tail like a duck to water.' Naruto sweat dropped at the his own thought. Natsu and Gray's fight wasn't much to look at. Both prefered to throw punches. The fight was swaying one side to another. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" A flame surrounded Natsu's hand as he punched Gray knocking him straight through the request board. Naruto was in shock watching this. 'Oh shit! Jiji's gonna kill me for this!'

"Whats? going on here?"Erza had heard the sound of the board breaking and came over to see what the whole fuss was.

"Oh Erza. I'd like you to meet Natsu... He's looking for someone and I brought him here to see if master knew where he could look." Naruto tried to cover the broken request board.

"I would have thought that you would've brought someone just as dangerous as you into this guild." Erza was angry. Not at Natsu but Naruto.

"NARUTOOO!" A booming roar could be heard from the entrance. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Everyone turned around to find Makarov in his giant form standing at the front holding several chunks of paper. He was giving off a dark aura. He was not happy about something. Cana and Levy walked over to Naruto who was hiding behind Natsu.

"Naruto what did you do?" Levy was concerned she had never seen master so angry before. "What ever he did I'm not surprised." Cana did care about Naruto but was more than willing to sit back and watch the firework on this occasion.

"WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!" Out of fear everyone in the guild turned and pointed at Naruto . Even Natsu took a side step and pointed. "What the hell man?" Natsu didn't reply Makarov was already there in front of them.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE REQUEST BOARD?!"

"Ok that wasn't me." Naruto protested.

"WELL I'LL DEAL WITH THAT IDIOT NEXT!" Natsu now wanted to hide behind Naruto. "NOW NARUTO CAN YOU EXPLAIN THIS TO ME?!" Makarov slammed fifteen large folders on the ground in front of him and picked up the first one up again. "CEDAR TOWN: ONE DESTROYED MARKET PLACE, TOWN HALL DESTROYED, HALF OF THE KNIGHT GUARD KNOCKED OUT WITH BROKEN BONES AND A WALL OF THE LOCAL CASTLE KNOCKED DOWN!" Makarov picked up another folder. "SHIROTSUME TOWN: YOU DESTROYED THE MANSION OWNED BY EVERLUE." Makarov put the folder back now and transformed back to his normal state. "There are thirteen more of these folders with cases involving you sent by the Magic Council do you care to explain yourself about these... Incidents."

Naruto looked around for a bit of support but found nothing. "Ok, I messed up in some of them but the Cedar town one wasn't my fault. I was after a member of a dark guild and the damaged was mostly caused by him."

"So you admit to causing some damage?" Erza pointed out.

"Y-yeah well of course. Like i did knock out those knight guards but only because they were getting in my way." Makarov rubbed the side of his head after Naruto speech.

"Now as for Everlue that one I can explain. His 'maids' if you could call them that kind of... flirted with me." A cold shiver was sent up Naruto's spine even thinking about those maids.

"So you weren't interested in sexy maids then Naruto?" Cana pitched in her two pence worth to try and tease Naruto.

"NO! No no no no no no! I like girls but I wouldn't exactly call these maids women. Some of their adam's apples were bigger than mine." Everyone more or less guess what he meant.

"So why did you destroy his mansion?" Gray asked.

"Cause the bastard pissed me off!"

"THAT'S STILL NOT A GOOD REASON TO DESTROY SOMEONE'S HOME!" Makarov thumbed Naruto on the head. "Now what happened with the request board?"

"It was fire brain over there." Gray pointed at Natsu.

"I brought him here Jiji. He's looking for someone and I thought you'd be able to help him. And he kind of got into a little disagreement with the frozen princess over here." Naruto stepped up in Natsu's defence.

Makarov looked at Natsu. "I don't think we've ever meet before. My name is Makarov Dreyar I run the place." Makarov extended his hand.

"Thanks. I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu shaked Makarov's hand.

"So Natsu, What can i do you for?"

"I'm looking for my father. I can't find him. He just left about a month ago and I can't find him."

Makarov was sad to hear Natsu's pain. "Of course I'll help you child. Tell me his name or what he looks like."

"You will! Thank you! His name is Igneel and he's got big red scales!" Everyone except Naruto sweat dropped hearing this.

"So your saying that your father... Is a dragon?" Makarov was confused beyond his wisdom.

"Yep!" Natsu's face was full of innocence. Makarov just glared at Naruto he felt that his grandson set him up as a prank again.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I can't help you find a dragon Natsu. But I can give you a home if you want?"

"Where?"

Makarov extended his arms. "Why right here. How would you like to become a Fairy Tail wizard?!"

* * *

**And cut. Now I know this was a really short chapter but I just wanted to give an introduction chapter to Natsu himself. now for Q&amp;A!**

**1) What rank is Naruto and the others? I'm gonna start putting them up as a kind of marker before each arc story now so you can kind of keep up with it.**

**2) What why does Naruto's chakra system work? Its a little bit different. some pointed out that ****last chapter his chakra system is a little bit off. Its kind of hard to describe but i'll try my best. The flying raijin doesn't in my mind use a lot of chakra. unless it involves multiple people or over a distance. as for his chakra recovery its works a bit slowly than naruto cannon.**

**3) Will Naruto be getting sage mode? No. Naruto in my story won't be getting sage mode as their is no one to train him in it simple as, sorry.**

**and 4) Who were Striker and Michael based on? I tried to base them on 2 villains of the Incredible Hulk. Abomination but with a slight change in appearance ****and **Absorbing Man but only with rock or stone.****

****Anyway that's me until Saturday/Sunday I'll have part 1 of a new arc hopefully. i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and as always if you have any question please don't be shy and either review or PM myself and i'll post them up at the end of each chapter. So till next time!****


	12. Chapter 12

**And we're back for another Story arc of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_**Name: Age: Rank **_

_**Gildarts: 38: S  
Laxus: 16: PS  
**__**Naruto: 13: A **__**  
**__**Lucy (Levy's mother): 33: B  
**__**Mirajane: 12: C/B**_

_**(PS - Potential S)**__**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 11: Three Demons Part 1

Year: X778 March

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto had recently been given an A rank along side Cana. Both of them were so happy that they were the first of the young generation of Fairy Tail to reach it. Laxus on the other hand was furious with his grandfather for not having an S Class Promotion trail last December. Gildarts was away on a request in the western tip of Fiore on an S class request. In order to stop Laxus destroying something out of rage he was dragged along on the request with so he could use the rage for some more productive. That Dark Guild was never going to know what hit them. Erza still wasn't talking to Naruto and it was really starting to annoy him. He tried to confront her about it and asked why she had a disliking towards him but she just said 'You remind me of someone from my past who hurt me.' It pissed Naruto off that she say something like that weither it was true or not. The duo known as Natsu and Gray would challenge Naruto for a fight almost every day. They never won. They didn't even bother against Erza as much but the odd time here and then both would try their luck. Every time they wished they hadn't.

The guild in the last few months had gained five new members two boys called Jet and Droy and three Strauss family members Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna. Four of the new members quickly got used to life in Fairy Tail but Mirajane was very secluded. She wouldn't talk to many people with the exception of her brother and sister but Erza gave her a bit of a talking too and she finally started to become a major figure in the young generation of the guild. The two quickly began to start a rivalry between each other.

Naruto was currently at the request board when Lucy came up to him. "Naruto? Could you come on a request with me? I think it might be a bit over my head."

"Sure no bother Lucy, Is there anyone else you want to join us?"

"Well master said I'd need to ask one more other than your self but I have no idea who to ask."

"I'll find someone if it's ok. What's the request anyway?"

"A village near the Phoenix mountains in western Fiore asked for protection from a group of bandits."

"Seems simple enough so why ask for help?" Naruto didn't know why she would need back-up for a simple request.

"It's because I don't know how strong these bandits are and I'd rather have back up just in case."

"Gotcha. I'll ask around now sure and we can head out soon."

* * *

(Magic Four Wheel Vehicle heading towards Phoenix mountains)

Lucy, Naruto and Mirajane were in a MFWV towards Moneta village on the eastern edge of the Phoenix mountain range. Mira was originally reluctant in going with the group but Naruto tricked her by saying 'I'll go ask Erza then.' With that said Mira's ego got the better of her. Currently Lucy was currently driving the vehicle "We should be in at the village soon."

"It was quick thinking renting this car Lucy we would've spent day walking here." Naruto said that but he was really jealous of Lucy. He really wanted to drive but was too young.

"I hate Protection request they are so simple." Mira was sulking

"I wouldn't say that Mira. My first protection request was nothing like I expected."

"What happened?"

"Was almost four years ago. Was a C class request in Onda. Should've been classed as an A request."

"Did you finish it?"

"Yeah but it was thanks to Gildarts being with us that we just about finished it." Naruto didn't want to say the full story. Images of White killing herself was going through Naruto head.

"Pff I could've done that job by myself!" Mira really started to get over confidant.

"Naw I doubt that."

"What you say?"

"I done that job with a team. If it wasn't for Gray and Cana I wouldn't be alive." Mira didn't answer back she just remained quite. "Here we are guys." Lucy turned stop the flow of magic into the vehicle and everyone got out of the car. Moneta was a small village only with less than a hundred people living there an old man walks up to the mages. "Are you from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes, My name is Lucy McGarden and this is Naruto Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss." Lucy introduced the group to the elder.

"Oh thank goodness your here we've had a group of bandits coming here every two weeks demanding food from our crops. As you see living on the edge of a mountain range we have limited land in which we can grow food. We grow three type due to the altitude Bull Nose Sweet Bell Peppers, Red Cored Chantenay Carrot and Four Seasons Head Lettuce. We sell them in the capital Crocus. If we lose anymore We won't be able to feed ourselves."

"Don't worry old man! When a wizard of Fairy Tail make a promise we keep it!" Naruto lifted the spirits of the village.

* * *

The group sat inside the house of the village elder.

"I must say I didn't expect you to be here for another few more days."

"Well we got here as so as we can since there was no date for when we were need on the request. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all Mrs McGarden but you could be waiting a few more days as we expect them to be here in five days."

"Aww man we got to wait five days. This sucks." Mira groaned her frustration.

"Its not so bad Mira it gives us five day to train and prepare. Say what about a sparing match? What do you say?"

"With you Naruto... Bring it!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Mirajane)

"Ok I'm going to ref this fight. So lets make it clean and try not to injure each other to badly." Lucy didn't want the town they were supposed to protect be destroyed on there first day and before the bandits came. "BEGIN"

(Invoke Magic OST)

Mira started by charging at Naruto "TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Transforming into her base Satan soul form Mira threw punches and kicks at Naruto. While dodging every attack Naruto would throw a kunai in a different area away from Mira. "Quit dodging can't you fight a girl or something?" Mira was getting more angry every time Naruto moved away from her attacks.

"Well now I'm ready. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the middle of the scattered kunai. "One hit and this fights over." Naruto picked up the kunai he was standing over on the ground. "Now attack."

Mira moved as fast as she could towards Naruto focusing demon magic to her fist she aimed it at Naruto. Naruto didn't move this time he just slowly tossed the kunai he was holding up in the air. 'Got you now you bastard!' Mira thought she had finally got a hit on Naruto. Naruto softly spoke "FLYING RAIJIN." He teleported to a kunai meters away. Mira was really pissed off now but before she could readjust her position Naruto had transported back to the kunai he tossed just before. Kicking Mira hard into the ground. Upon her impact a large dust cloud exploded up in the air and covered the surrounding area. When the dust settled Naruto was seen on top of Mira who was lying in the ground. He was pointing a kunai at her.

"The winner is Naruto." Lucy pointed her hand at Naruto.

Naruto helped Mira up on her feet. "Cheater." Mira huffed as she dusted herself off now back in her normal form.

"I didn't cheat. Your lucky I didn't use the Rasengan or my shadow clones hahaha." Naruto laughed at Mira childish tantrum. "I will say though if you would've made contact you might've won the fight. So we'll need to work on your speed more. At time it felt like your moves and movement were predictable."

"Yeah to you they might have been but I'm even with that armour freak."

"That's why he is saying that Mira. So you could better her instead of being even." Lucy reassured Mira that Naruto was trying to help her with his criticism.

* * *

(Eastern ridge of the Phoenix Mountains)

Gildarts and Laxus were making there way down the mountain but with the heavy snowfall they were struggling to make get headway down the trail. They were currently resting in a mountain hotel halfway down the mountain. They were returning to Magnolia after the S class mission turned out to be a huge waste of time. It was too simple for an S class. Gildarts was thinking that they missed something. Something didn't seem right after the job request had ended. "Ha If that's an S class I will become one this year."

"I have no doubt that you will become one Laxus. Since you're the master's grandson its in your blood."

"I'm more than just the grandson of Fairy Tail's master Gildarts."

"Yeah I know your a Dreyar."

"You're not getting the point I'm making!" Laxus stood up and roared at Gildarts.

"No you're not getting it Laxus! Your Great-Grandfather was one of the founding members of Fairy Tail! Your Grandfather is now its current master! Your Father was an S class mage when he was there and I believe you will be one too! Just you carry a heavy name doesn't mean you carry the weight of the world with you too!" Gildarts layed into Laxus who was not expecting Gildarts who was normally a chilled and relaxed guy to suddenly do that.

"Whatever..." Laxus turned away and continued to walk down the mountain.

"Its gonna take us five days to reach Moneta. Are you going to huff all the way?" Laxus didn't reply to Gildart's question. 'This is gonna be a long trip back home.' this was the only thought going through both of their minds.

* * *

(Four days later The Fairy Tail guild in Magnolia)

Makarov just arrived back from a guild master's meeting and he was given permission from the other guilds and the magic council to increase the amount of S class wizards for the guild. He walk up to Wakaba and Macao. "So how are you two today. anyone leave on a job request while I was gone?"

"Only two. Its been a bit quite with people going on job request." Macao stated. Wakaba looked around for the request folder that all jobs are listed. "The two jobs taken are an S class with DG beside it. That one was taken by Gildarts who took Laxus with him."

"So they took the Job for Moneta village then. Good... That town is in good hands... They better not destroy it!"

"Ehh master they didn't take the Moneta job that one was taken by Lucy, Naruto and Mira." Makarov was stunned to hear this.

"What have I done. I've gotten the ranking for both jobs incorrectly!"

* * *

**That's Part 1 over with. I'll try to get part 2 up soon! Now normally I'd be doing a Q+A but i have something to get off my chest.**

**Use one language for the Hiraishin? **

**What was up with the Hot Butter? **

**Why didn't Naruto take the criminals with him?**

**Ok I'll be honest this was made from the one guest account review. And I'm going to point out a few little facts for you. **

**Number 1) Your an idiot. If you don't know in the english dub of Naruto, you know the one done by Viz Media the justu is called Flying Raijin. **

**Number 2) Hiraishin is the romaji spelling (Japanese english language version.) The full english word for word translation is the Flying Thunder God Technique. Now think really hard you have bound to heard _thunder god_ somewhere in this before... oh yeah that's right Laxus' bodyguards the _THUNDER GOD Tribe_! Do you really think that would make more sense? **

**Number 3****) The Hot butter is the Irish version of the hot knife reference so call it a lost in translation moment. **

**And Number 4) You seem to know how borders work do you? If you arrest a criminal in one country they have to be extradited into another and since Fiore is a NEUTRAL COUNTRY (which I said in the chapter) that isn't gonna happen. And I didn't 'lose interest' I actually expanded it that I originally planed 2 chapter for it. the hard part was not having Naruto kill both of them so I left with Michael never walking again. **

**Now if you wish to criticise my work I'm all for it. I see it was a way to help improve myself and my work but when someone tries to be smart and be a keyboard warrior to me when their IQ is the same number as their shoe size. I'm gonna speak my mind about it.**

** This has been the only review I've removed and I don't like doing it but I felt you would infect others with your low level of intelligence if they had to read the whole thing like I've had to do.**

**I am really sorry for this rant folks I really am but I had to say something about this. Its been annoying me since I've read it.**

**Now If you were looking to have your question answered in this chapter I'm sorry but this review just made my blood boil. If you did submit a question I'll gladly answer it in the next chapter with an extra long Q+A. Till next time and again sorry about the rant at the end and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back for the next chapter. I would like to thank those who having messaged me about the outburst that I had and again I'm sorry if I offended anyone (except that guest user.) One side note for that matter as well that I forgot to say. No one else made those remarks or asked questions about those topics as well.**

**So here we go for part 2 of the Three Demons.**

****Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.****

* * *

**"Ehh master they didn't take the Moneta job that one was taken by Lucy, Naruto and Mira." Makarov was stunned to hear this.**

**"What have I done. I've gotten the ranking for both jobs incorrectly!"**

* * *

Chapter 12: Three Demons Part 2

It was the fourth night since the trio from Fairy Tail had arrived in Moneta. Four days Naruto had spent getting Mira ready for was next to come. The next morning the bandits were to come down and attack the village. Naruto was cleaning his kunai in the room given to him by the village elder during their stay. He was preparing for the battle ahead. Lucy and Mira were staying In the same house across the hallway from Naruto's room. Lucy was sitting reading a book the lower half of her body tucked in under her duvet. Mira was already in her bed trying to sleep but she couldn't. She didn't want to admit it but she was nervous about tomorrow. "Hey Lucy?"

"Yes Mira. What is it?"

"Are we going to be ok tomorrow?" Lucy knew she was restless fact was she was as well.

"You know what calms me down Lucy? Stories. I love stories. They can make you feel different emotions. There are so many one to tell every day a new story is told. But never forget the old stories as well. My mother used to tell me a very old one would you like to hear it?" Mira nodded at Lucy. "Very well. In a country far away from where we are now there lived a lonely farm boy..."

* * *

( A cave in the Phoenix Mountains)

A group of three men who had been travelling all day had been resting for several hours. A warm fire was burning inside the cave. They had made their way to the cave as it was a hideout they always used.

"There seems to be quite a bad storm brother."

"Yes It might make tomorrow extremely difficult getting Moneta."

"Should we tell the boss? maybe we can wake up a bit early and surprise them?"

"No... The element of surprise is pointless for us you fools. They all ready know we are coming. I sense power I haven't felt in quite a while. Its shivering my very soul!" Both of the men turned to find that their boss had been listen to their small talk.

"So we get to run into a wizard from Fairy Tail again. This time I will clip a wing from a Fairy."

"Wings? No you're thinking to small. I want... A head!"

* * *

(With Gildarts and Laxus)

The pair had found a hot spring hotel on the path towards the foot of the mountain and Moneta. But since it was heavy snow outside they couldn't relax in the hot spring itself. Gildarts was still going through the s class request over and over in his mind. He was trying to piece every detail and try to find what he was missing. That little bit that he felt must've slipped his mind. Laxus on the other hand has his ear phone's on at full blast. Gildarts was losing his patience with the Noise they created. It wasn't overly loud but Its was annoying. "Dammit Laxus at least turn it down a bit. I don't want to hear your music." Laxus didn't reply. He wanted it to look like he didn't hear him. Gildarts shouted a bit more at Laxus who continued to ignore him. eventually Gildart got up and left the room saying he needed to go for a walk.

"What do you know the silent treatment does work." Laxus thought to himself out loud. Unfortunately for him Gildarts heard every word.

'So the little bastard want to play a game huh? Well I play.' Gildarts concentrated his crash magic on Laxus' walk-man. In particular the batteries. Eventually he dispelled the batteries leaving the walk-man powerless.

The music suddenly stopped play in Laxus' ears. "What the?" Checking the back he seen that the batteries made disappeared. Moments later the power was back on.

'Wait I got rid of the power. how can he still be using it its has no power source?' Gildarts couldn't wrap his mind around it. He came back into the room. "What the hell I thought I got rid of the Batteries!"

"You did."

"Then how is t still working." Laxus turned to show he was feeding the walk-man with his lightning magic.

* * *

(Dawn, The fifth day in Moneta)

Naruto was the first to waken. He slowly got out of his bed and put on his clothes. He was now wearing a full Jonin outfit but with a slight change. The swirl of the Uzumaki crest was replaced by a Fairy Tail emblem. Once ready he made his way outside and stood in the village square. He had asked he people in the village to move away the night before so that they could have a full on fight with out any major injuries to villagers. That he felt they would get in his way by trying to defend their homes.

Naruto started to set up traps in two of the three entrances that lead into the village from the mountain path. He put down four kunai between two buildings and created a barrier blocking the right hand side entrance. He created another in the same way in left side as well. Mira and Lucy made their way to the village centre just as Naruto had finished the last barrier leaving only the centre route into the town open. "So your creating a bottle neck entrance."

"Yeah Lucy I don't want a fight that would go across the town. I'd rather keep it in the one area."

"Yeah it tries to limit the damage we might cause." Lucy agreed with Naruto's idea.

"So the story Natsu told us about master's telling off in front of the whole must've hit a spot haha." Mira laughed but seen the method behind Naruto's madness. "Anyway did you sleep well last night Naruto?"

"Yeah slept like a log haha. What about you two?"

"Well..." Mira decided not to finish her answer. "Mira was nervous about today. She couldn't really get a good nights sleep. I know she wouldn't say but she was nervous." Mira huffed at Lucy for saying she was nervous. Even though she knew Lucy was right.

"I'd actually be more worried if you weren't nervous Mira." Mira was confused on what Naruto was saying. " The reason I'm saying this is because, If your not nervous your only lying to yourself. I'm nervous but I'm used to this kind of thing. I've been a mage for four years. When I fight I always think of things going wrong. But know this Mira. I will not let anyone die on this job and that's a promise." Naruto smiled at Mira who blushed and turned her head not wanting Naruto to know. Lucy giggled at Mira.

* * *

(Midday)

Lucy, Mira and Naruto had been awaiting for a several hours when Lucy noticed three figure in the distance walking down the middle entrance into the village. The there walked slowly towards them. Naruto looked closely at the man in the centre of the trio. He had seen that symbol before. It was the emblem of Titan's Fist!

"Sandayu!"

"Ohh so we've meet before have we. That means it's... IT'S YOU!" Sandayu readied himself to fight Naruto. Mira and Lucy cut in front of Naruto blocking his path.

"Naruto Me and Mira will deal with him you deal with the other two."

"I won't be long don't let him kill you." The fact Naruto said that sent a chill down both of their spines.

* * *

(Naruto vs Akuma Brothers)

"Well look here brother. Its the chicken shit from four years ago." The taller one spoke first.

"Oh yes I remember now. I don't think we got the chance to clip off his wings... Shall we."

"Ugh... Who are you again." Naruto rubbed the back of his head from the confusion cause the brothers to collapse.

(Emergence of Talents OST)

"You brat! We are the Akuma demon broth." He was cut off from Naurto's foot in his gut forcing him into the air. swiftly he turn and jumps after him.

"I really don't care who you are to be honest. I haven't got time for a long fight. SHADOW CLONE!" Two clones appeared and grabbed both side of the shorter brother who was in the air. The real Naruto bicycle kicked him and the clones slammed him into the ground keeping him pinned down. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" The air surrounding Naruto's fist moved away causing a vacuum of air pressure around his fist. This made for little air resistance and drag causing his punch to hit faster, stronger and have more of an impact. The shorter brother was out cold lying in a crater caused from the impact. "Your turn."

* * *

(Lucy and Mira vs Sandayu)

"So you've fought Naruto before."

"Yes three years ago in Onda."

(Mystogan OST)

Mira knew she had heard that from before. She started to panic. Lucy put her hand on Mira's shoulder. "Relax Mira... Remember Naruto made his promise. SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!" the words fire appeared in mid air and fastly moved towards Sandayu who just jumped over it. "TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Mira had transformed into her base demon form.

"Oh so your a demon... Just like me! RE-QUIP: LUCIFER'S CLEAVER!" A giant cleaver appeared in Sandayu's hand and stright away he summoned dark energy towards the edge of the blade. Mira formed a ball of dark magic between both of her hands "SOUL EXTINCTION!" "DEMON SLICE!" Both attacks clashed. the force was so powerful a huge blackmushroom shaped cloud appeared above Moneta.

"SOILD SCRIPT: HOLE!" The word hole appeared below Sandayu and in a bright flash the words transformed into a large gabbing hole. "Don't forget I'm part of this fight to."

* * *

(Gildarts and Laxus)

Both mages were at nearing th final part of their trek down the mountain. Montea village was in sight. Suddenly a loud bang could be heard coming from the town and the ground shook. "What was that?" Laxus was shaken from the impact caused from the sound.

"L-look!" Gildarts pointed in the air. There was a black mushroom shaped cloud hanging over Moneta. Both mages were shocked to see it. "Quickly Laxus we have tp get to the village as fast as we can!" Gildarts and Laxus ran as fast as they could to the Village. 'What ever that was I hope no one was badly hurt. We have to make it in time!'

* * *

(Naruto vs Akuma Brothers)

(Carbuncle's Attack OST)

The taller of the two brothers look at Naruto in shock. He easily defeated his younger brother. "Your turn." The elder Akuma tried to run away from Naruto. He ran to the right but his path was blocked by some kind of barrier. "This isn't a rune! What kind of magic is this?!"

"It's not magic. Its a jutsu made from my chakra." The elder Akuma turned to look at Naruto. "W-where is he?"

"I'm behind you." Naruto had raijin'd to one of the kunai used for the barrier "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" The elder Akuma crashed into a building in the other side of the village after being sent flying through the air. Naruto went to check him and seen that he was out cold. Naruto's face turned in horror as he looked over at the fight with Sandayu. "No!"

* * *

(Mira and Lucy vs Sandayu)

"I-I can't believe it he cancelled my soul extinction attack... that's my most powerful attack." Mira was in shock.

"Mira finish him off before he gets out of the pit!" Lucy ran as fast as she could towards Mira who fell to her knees in disbelief. Sandayu moments later had jumped out of the pit and ran towards Mira who still didn't move. He raised his cleaver into the air and was about to cut Mira in half.

From out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of Mira. In the fight with her five days before he had managed to mark her with his raijin formula and raijin'd over to her when he seen Sandayu charging. Naruto pushed Mira out of the way of Sandayu's cleaver but the cleaver cut straight through his jonin vest and sliced the back of Naruto. Naruto's body collapsed to the ground.

"HAHAHAHA THAT FOOL WAS SO EAGER TO DIE HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY BLADE! HAHAHAHA!" The edge of Sandayu's cleaver was soaked in Naruto's blood.

"N-n-naruto..." Mira moved towards Naruto lifeless body cover in a blood of blood. She turn his body over to see his face. Naruto? Naruto! NARTUTOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**... Cliffhanger or what lol. Well I hate to break it to you guys as well but I'm going to be taking a wee break as well lol. But before i go There is an extra long Q&amp;A. **

**1) What is the deal with Erza? The way I have Erza at the moment how i feel she would act in cannon for that timeline in fairy tail. As for what happens next you'll have to find out soon lol**

**2) Lemons? No, two reasons. 1) I'm not 100% confidant in writing something like that. 2) My style of writing is short and to the point so I don't fell lemons would suit the story.**

**3) How long until Fairy Tail cannon? I think I said January time but it may be closer depends if I can get through quickly what stories I want to put in between then**

**4) Why did Natsu not get a story Arc to introduce him? Reason behind that was I felt Natsu didn't really need one. and I wanted the Chapter to be a light hearted one. Having Natsu's first appearance I hope my jokes worked lol**

**5) Why wasn't Erza/Gray/Cana/Natsu in the rankings? Reason is they aren't taking part in that story arc. Sorry guys but I can tell you their ranks at the moment in order that was in the question. B, C/B, A, C/B**

**6) Will Naruto be getting the powers like Ashura in the manga? I'm not 100% on this i have a few idea that could go either way so I'm sorry but I can't answer that one at the moment as I don't even know myself.**

**Anyways thanks for reading this chapter I hope you enjoyed it! till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**So are you ready for the final part of the Three Demons? Here we GO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**From out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of Mira. In the fight with her five days before he had managed to mark her with his raijin formula and raijin'd over to her when he seen Sandayu charging. Naruto pushed Mira out of the way of Sandayu's cleaver but the cleaver cut straight through his jonin vest and sliced the back of Naruto. Naruto's body collapsed to the ground.**

**"HAHAHAHA THAT FOOL WAS SO EAGER TO DIE HE JUMPED IN FRONT OF MY BLADE! HAHAHAHA!" The edge of Sandayu's cleaver was soaked in Naruto's blood.**

**"N-n-naruto..." Mira moved towards Naruto lifeless body cover in a pool of blood. She turn his body over to see his face. Naruto? Naruto! NARTUTOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

Chapter 13: Three Demons Part 3

(Moneta Village)

Naruto's body was covered in his own blood. Mira cried over his body as Lucy ran up to check Naruto.

"Tell me he's going to be ok Lucy. Tell me!" Her tears had started to blind heras Sandayu laughed like a mad man licking Naruto's blood from his sword.

"HAHAHA OHHH COLD HEARTED REVENGE REALLY IS BEST SERVED COLD... JUST LIKE HIS BODY HAHAHAHA!" Sandayu's cold and harsh laughing suddenly stopped as he magical pressure rise from someone else. "Oh if it isn't Mr. Number two on my list... and who are you?"

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

_**"What is this, the light is fading. Naruto... You fool. I will not allow my host to die like a weakling! RAHHHHHH!"**_

* * *

(Moneta Village)

Gildarts and Laxus rushed to the village was fast as they could. But they were too late. They had made it in time to see Naruto being cut down trying to protect Mira. They were both shocked to see his blood splatter all over the frozen ground. Gildarts looked to see who was holding the blade 'Sandayu!'

(Laxus OST)

"Oh if it isn't Mr. Number two on my list... and who are you?"

'No.. This can't be.. It must be a dream.. Laxus!' Gildarts was stopped mid thought as he turned to find Laxus was giving off an incredible amount of Magical pressure. His body was surrounded by lightning. "How dare you!... You've killed... MY BROTHER!" Laxus activated his dragon slaying magic and charged at Sandayu. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lightning soot off from Laxus's mouth and shot towards Sandayu forcing his own magic into his cleave tilted the edge of it and deflected the attack from Laxus.

"My my what a strong boy you have there Gildarts. And I see he wants to play."

"I'm not here to play... I'm here to kill you!"

Laxus continued to charge himself when Naruto suddenly woke up.

(Released Power OST)

Mira stopped crying when she seen Naruto wake up. His eyes were blood red his canine teeth had extended and his whisker marks became darker and wider. Using chakra on his feet he slowly lifted himself until he was standing. all the while a red aura was starting to surround Naruto. "What is this?" The red aura had just completely covered Naruto when he finally stood up. Naruto was furious, his rage was overflowing within himself.

_**"Yes that's it Naruto use my chakra! Get angry, let me help you kill them!"**_

The Nine tails chakra formed a tail and two ears as Naruto threw his body forward so he stood on all fours. 'What the hell is this kind of power! Its unreal!' Everyone around Naruto shared the same thought. "I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT ANY OF MY FRIENDS" Naruto charged at Sandayu. the speed was unmatched as he tore up the ground since he was moving so fast. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" Naruto went to punch Sandayu but he lifted his cleaver just in time to block the attack. Sandayu was moved back several meters from the strike.

"You're going to have to hit me stronger than that if you wish to stop me boy." Sandayu started to taught Naruto. Naruto roared as his anger grew more and more. A second chakra tail began to grow.

"NO NARUTO DON'T DO IT! DON'T FALL INTO DARKNESS" Gildarts shouted at Naruto but his words fell on death ears.

"Naruto please don't do it your scaring me!" Mira was crying her eyes out. She had never felt such anger and hatred in the air before she was struggling to breath.

"More you'll need more than that." Naruto had enough his final roar caused a massive sound wave to move everyone back. The shock wave that the sound caused smashed all the windows in Moneta. Two more tails grew from Naruto making it four in total.

(Need to be Strong OST)

With four tails Naruto's skin started to peal of his body and his blood mixed in with the chakra surrounding him. His eyes turned to pure white with no pupil. His teeth became sharp and the inside of his mouth also turned white. "YES! YES! THAT'S IT BOY UNLEASH THAT POWER!" The demon that was once known as Naruto dug all four of it's tails in to the ground. They emerged behind Sandayu as each tail grabbed a limb from his body. "What is this?" The demon roared as he tore Sandayu's limbs from his body.

The group watched in horror as they seen Naruto kill Sandayu in such a horrific way. "Stop Naruto please stop!" Lucy ran towards Naruto crying as she didn't want to see Naruto like this. The demon slowly turned its head to face Lucy. Retracting its tails from the ground it just the tail closest to Lucy and grabbed her neck.

"No Naruto don't!" "Don't do it!" "She's your friend Naruto!" Laxus, Gildarts and Mira begged Naruto to stop.

"IT BURNS!" The tail was burning Lucy's neck as the demon brought her closer. The demon grabbed Lucy's left arm and ripped if off. Lucy screamed from the pain and the demon threw her into a building.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Naruto four tails.)

(The Ultimate Final Death Battle OST)

"Mira, Laxus go help Lucy. I'll deal with Naruto." Both didn't question Gildarts. The both ran towards Lucy who crashed into a house. The demon turned all four of its tails and pointed them towards his mouth. Small balls of blue and black/red chakra started to form in front of the demon's mouth. 'What the hell is that?' Gildarts didn't know what that was. It formed a ball of black chakra.

The demon extended its jaws and swallowed it. 'It swallowed that much power!' Gildarts couldn't believe what he was seeing. The demon opened it mouth and fired the chakra ball towards Lucy, Laxus and Mira.

Gildarts moved fast and tried to dis-spell the chakra ball but it didn't work. Thinking fast he moved in front of the moving ball and tore up the ground to deflect the ball upwards. The ball moved upwards and crashed into the mountain causing an earthquake.

When the tremors stopped Gildarts looked up. "The mountain!... It's gone!" More than half of the mountain had disappeared in the blast. The demon snarled at Gildarts as it ran towards him on all fours.

Gildarts had to use one of his most powerful attacks as the demon was about to strike. "CRUSHING EVIL, SPREADING THE TRUTH: EMPYREAN" Gildarts punched the Demon's face with his crash magic and instantly the chakra surrounding Naruto dis-spelled as Naruto who had lost all of his skin was sent flying through several buildings finally stopping in a pile of snow that was near the foot off the mountain.

* * *

Laxus and Mira made their way to Lucy who was lying out cold on in the rubble caused from Naruto striking her into the house. "Why did Naruto do that Laxus?"

"That wasn't Naruto Mira... It was the demon inside of him."

"So Naruto has a demon inside him too..." Laxus didn't answer. Instead he used his lightning magic to try and seal the wound up so to try and stop the bleeding. Lucy had lost a lot of blood. her arm was missing and couldn't be found. They didn't know if she would survive.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild Two weeks later)

Makarov waited and waited for both groups to come back. He was angry at himself that he messed up the ranking for both requests. He was more nervous for Lucy's group taking on an S class request and he knew in his heart Gildarts and Laxus could handle a B class with ease. As ha finally stopped Marching up and down he sat down on top of the bar. Miuntes pasted as he sat still on top of the bar. No one in the guild dared to make a sound. The tension in the air was chilling. Upon opening his eyes Makarov seen four figures standing by the front door. His heart sank. One of his children didn't make it home. He moved closer to see who it was. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's ok master. He... Just needs a little time to himself."

"I want you to tell me everything that happened!"

* * *

(By the riverbank in Magnolia)

After the group has told Makarov the story saying he was shocked was an understatement. Lucy did not have any anger or ill feeling to Naruto was she knew that he wasn't like that. It was the demon inside whop hurt her. Erza heard the whole story and went to find Naruto. After an hour searching for him she found Naruto by the river with his legs tucked into his chest crying. She walked up to him.

"No don't come near me... I'll only end up hurting you... I really am a monster." Naruto had heard Erza walk up to him. It wasn't that difficult to hear a girl who wears armour walking towards you.

"You're not a monster Naruto. You care too much to be a monster." Erza sat down beside Naruto.

"I don't want pity Erza. I did those thing. Wither I was in control or not it was still my body that hurt my friends." Naruto tucked his head between his knees.

(Fairy Glitter OST)

Erza placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Y'know when i said that you remind me of someone from my past who hurt me." Naruto lifted his head and looked at Erza. "That not exactly true. You care about others like he did. Both your smiles brings warmth to others. You both bring light and joy to those who need it and you both cared deeply for those around you. The difference between you and him is you try your hardest to stay away from the darkness within you were he became it. Don't let the darkness inside of you win Naruto. You don't need that power to be strong. You see, you already are strong Naruto." Erza smiled at Naruto. It was the longest she had spoken to him since she arrived in the guild and in his darkest moment she had shown him lightness.

"Thank you... Erza"

* * *

**That's all folks! Sorry for the short chapter but most of it was a fight lol. Was the longest I've written for a single fight for all the PM's and reviews for the last 2 chapters there was quite a lot lol. surprisingly I haven't got many question this time round only 2 in fact so its gonna be a short Q&amp;A.**

**1) Who is Lucy McGarden? Lucy is Levy's mother. I added her into the story as I felt i needed a support character older than Naruto before cannon. **

**2) Why bring Sandayu back? The reason I brought him back was because I wanted to show how powerful Naruto had become since Onda.**

**Well anyway I hopefully be back for the start of a new arc story by Saturday/ Sunday at the latest. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dammit I fell like I'm on fire at the minute lol. Ideas keep coming straight into my head lol. We're back for another Story arc of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_**Name: Age: Rank **_

_**Gildarts: 39: S  
Laxus: 17: PS - Naruto: 14: PS - Cana: 12: PS  
Erza: 13:B/A  
Mira: 13: B  
Natsu: 12: C/B - Gray: 12: C/B - Elfman: 12: C/B  
Levy: 11: C - Lisanna 11: C**_

_**(PS - Potential S)**__**  
**_

* * *

Chapter 14: The S Class Promotion Part 1

Year: X778 October

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

Naruto was sitting inside the guild hall eating a bowl of ramen. The guild was quite busy this time of the year. Around this time most people who are looking to apply for the S class promotion trails start to work their butts off in order to prove themselves to the master. Naruto knew that this really wasn't the case. Master would've made his mind up by this time of the year. Mira, Elfman and Lisanna all walked up to Naruto wondering if he knew what the whole fuss was about.

"Hey Naruto!" Mira shouted at Naruto.

"Hey guys what's up?" Naruto gulped the last of his second bowl before replying.

"What's going on with everyone here?"

"Oh it's just a last minute panic before the S class promotion announcement."

"Really Mira-nee we should do the same." Lisanna looked into her sister's eye filled with hope.

"I don't know Lisanna we aren't ready for it." Elfman looked worried

"It wouldn't matter if you went on a mad rush or not. You simply aren't ready." Naruto killed all hopes that any of the three mages had.

"And why would that be?" Mira questioned Naruto

"Because your rank isn't high enough yet."

"What do you mean. Mira-nee done that job with you." Elfman asked before getting hit by Mira.

"Quiet you idiot! Your supposed to know."

"Oh sorry Naruto." Elfman apologised to Naruto who fell into a heavy depression.

Lucy had seen Naruto had finished his bowl of ramen and was walking over with another bowl for him. she had heard what Elfman said when asking why Mira wouldn't count for the S class. "I keep telling you Naruto. I forgive you. And Levy feels the same way. We know that wasn't you. So don't worry." Lucy hugged Naruto after placing a bowl in front of him.

"I know but and I keep saying I'm sorry but I can never forgive myself nor would I ask for forgiveness for giving you that." Naruto pointed at Lucy's MPPL Or Magic powered prosthetic limb on her left arm. "I took away your career as a wizard doesn't matter if I was in control or not." Naruto couldn't look at her arm.

Lucy didn't want to see Naruto like this. He wasn't the same boy who had saved her life as well as her daughters. "Naruto Yury Dreyar! You listen to me right now!" Naruto straighten his body. He knew Lucy meant business when she used his full name. "Yes ma'am!" Mira and Lisanna laughed at Naruto's reaction. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" Naruto turned to face Lucy who had a wide smile on her face. "That may have been your body that done this to me... But it wasn't you! I know that and so does everyone in this guild! Now I want you to promise this to me right now!" Naruto didn't know what she was going to ask next. "You'll keep that promise you said to me when we first joined this guild!" Slowly a smile began to grow on Naruto's face he knew the promise was. That he would one day become the Master of Fairy Tail. Naruto smiled "I know."

* * *

(A month later Fairy Tail guild)

Makarov and Gildarts stood on a stage inside the guild hall. It was finally time for the announcement for the S class trail to be made. Everyone was inside the guild waiting to see who would be called out. Most of the members knew they wouldn't get called out so they were taking bets to see who would. Most of the money was going on Laxus. Natsu and Gray even had someone putting money on them. Although it doesn't really count when you do it yourself. Plus at 1000-1 your odds are pretty slim.

(S Class Wizard Promotion Trail OST)

"Quiet and listen to the master." Gildarts shouted over the racket everyone was making inside the guild

"As you all know this year Fairy Tail has been allowed to add another S class wizard to our ranks. It has been a hard decision to make but I have decided on who shall be in this years trail."

Everyone in the guild was on edge waiting for master to call out the name of those going.

"Firstly Laxus Dreyar." Everyone who had backed Laxus roared as they won some money on their bets. The thunder god tribe cried tears of joy that their hero was going.

"Secondly Cana Alberona." The young generation of Fairy Tail congratulated Cana on making the trail and another roar was heard from the few who betted on her to make it as well.

"Thirdly Chico C Hammitt." Again a few members of the guild cheered when they won on their bet. Chico's friends cheered as her name was cried out.

"Hey isn't she the grand daughter of Fairy Hills owner Hilda?" Erza asked Naruto. "Yeah I think so. I hope she's up the task of facing Cana and Laxus. I feel sorry for whoever is fourth haha." Everyone around Naruto was confused to hear him say that. "Why don't you think you'll be next?" Lucy asked Naruto.

"Well I am strong but I don't feel I'm ready."

"And finally Naruto Dreyar." This time instead of a few members roaring the whole guild erupted in a cheer. Most of them didn't even have bets on for Naruto as well. Naruto was in shock he didn't expect his grandfather would call out his name. "Does that not tell you what the guild thinks of you Naruto?" Erza spoke into Naruto's ear so that he could hear her over the loud cheers.

When the cheers calmed down Makarov continued. "All four wizards have one month to prepare for the trails. Normally they can bring someone along with them but this year only those invited will be going. So Laxus, Cana, Chico and Naruto you have one month to train like you've never trained before. In one month we will all meet up at Hargeon port. Now go and get ready for what lies ahead!"

Naruto walked over towards Natsu. "Natsu! I gonna need your help in my training. As well as Mira and Erza."

"What your taking Natsu, Erza and Mira! Fine then I'm taking Lisanna, Levy, Elfman and Grey!" Cana grabbed all four mages and stormed out the front door.

"Oh yeah I'm all fired up now! So we going to have a three on one fight?"

"Nope."

"What?!" All three mages were confused in Naruto's answer.

"Naruto why do you not want to fight all three of us?" Erza asked.

"Its because I have a new attack I want to try."

"And your just gonna use it on me?!" Natsu looked worried.

"Don't worry Natsu Its not gonna cause you any damage. Plus it want Erza and Mira to work on their teamwork."

"I have to team up with her!" Both female wizards loudly spoke at the same time before they glared at each other.

"This is gonna help both parties trust me."

* * *

(Naruto vs Erza and Mira)

(The Strike for Victory OST)

"Alright I want both of you to come at me as one unit. I won't be using shadow clones."

"You better not use the raijin too."

"Can't make any promises Mira sorry."

"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" "RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!"

"Now we're talking." Naruto pulled out several kunai and threw them around a scattered area. "Watch out Erza. He will jump at anyone of these kunai."

"That's good work Mira. Communication is key when fighting someone stronger. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the kunai closest to Mira. He tried to kick her but she caught his foot. "Seems that you have improved your speed." Naruto moved backwards straight into the path of Erza who flanked him while Mira held him up. "PENTAGRAM SWORD!" Moving swiftly Erza slashed her twin swords in the shape of a pentagram. They both thought they had struck Naruto but in a puff of smoke his body disappeared and perfect wooden blocks of fire wood were seen dropping to the ground.

"I'm impressed. Even though you don't want to work together you came up with a quick plan." Naruto threw two kunai between Mira and Erza. Both mages dodged the kunai but kept their eyes on them. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Both mages thought that Naruto would jump to one of the kunai thrown but instead he jumped to the one behind Mira. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" Naruto punch Mira into Erza and sent both flying through the air. He them formed a ball of chakra in both hands. 'Wait is that the Rasengan! I thought he need a shadow clone to form it! And he creating one in each hand.' Mira didn't know what to do if that hit either one of them it was game over. In a flash Naruto jumped once again. This time he didn't jump to a kunai but to a mark he had place on Mira months ago. "FLYING RAIJIN LEVEL TWO: RASENGAN!" Hitting both mages they were sent flying and both crashed into a tree. Both females got up quickly. "That wasn't a strong Rasengan! what wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I didn't mean for it to be a strong Rasengan. Truth is I can't create a complete Rasengan in one hand yet."

Mira and Erza both looked at each other. They could only think of one thing that would defeat Naruto. "Erza we're gonna have to use that."

"Agreed. I might not agree with it but its our only chance of winning."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Naruto had no idea what was going on when a bright light surrounded both mages. Naruto was blinded by it. When the light faded Naruto didn't know what to make of what was in front of him

(Ahh. Ahh.. Ahh... Woooow!)

Standing in front of Naruto was Erza posing in her seduction armour while Mira was on her knees in nothing but a bikini. Blood rushed from Naruto's nose. "So this is what my sexy jutsu's like." Both female mages stared at each other. "Umm Erza your nipples showing." Erza covered her chest as fast as she could "KYAA!" Naruto dropped to the ground his foot twitching . "I-I give... That was too cute!"

"Hey! My nipple isn't showing."

"Yeah I know but look Erza. A beast like you actually made a man drop dead." Naruto at this moment had big cheesy smile all over his face.

"What did you say!"

* * *

(Hargeon Port)

A month had passed and Naruto had practised every move and attack he felt he would need. He felt this was his chance to beat Laxus had have him back to the way he was when they were kids. All four wizards were standing waiting by the port. Master and Gildarts had still not arrived didn't say a word to each other but it was clear who wanted to fight who. Makarov and Gildarts finally arrived. "I hope you brats spent your time training well. This is the final call. If you want to drop out now do so. This is your only chance." Makarov explained but no one replied.

"Well it looks like we have four wizards who want to be S ranked wizards master hahaha this should be fun." Gildarts was getting excited.

"Then we shall board now." Makarov pointed towards s huge ship with the Fairy Tail emblem on it's sail.

"Master were are we going for the S class trail?"

"We're off to Tenrou Island Cana"

* * *

**I keep saying that I'm going to take a break but I never do lol. Words keep coming at the moment so I can't really complain enough time for any questions so i'm going to take a guess at a few lol. **

**Reason Chico isn't in the ranking at the start. I don't see her a a major figure in the whole story line and i what to put major figures for that arc in. **

**Why Tenrou Island. Honest I've read fairy tail fan fiction and they place them all over Fiore. I think its a great idea but i fell going to tenrou will suit for what I have in store lol. Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go for Part of the S class Arc!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**"Then we shall board now." Makarov pointed towards the huge ship with the Fairy Tail emblem on it's sail.**

**"Master were are we going for the S class trail?"**

**"We're off to Tenrou Island Cana"**

* * *

Chapter 15: The S Class Promotion Part 2

(In the Southern Sea of Fiore)

The group had been at sea for four days. Cana and Chico had sent most of their time taking tanning sessions on the deck. While Laxus would be seen throwing up for the side of the ship. Naruto thought he must've been sea sick. Naruto was at the front of the ship looking out to the sea. The sky was clear blue not a cloud in the sky. The wind had a light breeze to it was well making it more enjoyable. Gildarts was beside the master they were talking about what way to organize this years trail.

"Hey there's land ahead!" Naruto shouted out causing everyone to turn and look in front of the ship.

"That Naruto is Tenrou Island. The holy ground of the Fairy Tail guild. So try not to destroy it." Naruto sweat dropped in the faith that his grandfather had in him. "I don't destroy every place I go to y'know."

"Say that again when we get back to the guild and you have a look at my desk. Anyway I will tell you all what will happen when we land."

* * *

(Tenrou Island)

With everyone off the ship and on the Island they started to relax as Makarov and Gildarts walked up to the four mages.

"So I would personally like to congratulate you all for your work this year. As you know being an S class wizard will mean tougher job request will be on offer for you. But in order to get there. Their will be four paths that you must take. Can I ask you to pull out a ball of of this hat. Each ball has a letter on it telling you what path you must take. This is a test of luck. All paths lead to a battle arena. You will have to face anyone of the three other mages and will only know who you face once you both meet up in the arena. So please come forward in alphabetical order. First up Cana." Gildarts placed a box in front of Cana. Cana pulled out a ball with the letter D.

"Cana has been given the path D. Next Chico" Chico moved forward and pulled out a ball with the letter A. "please don't let this be Laxus."

"Chico has been given path A. Next Laxus." Laxus pulled out the ball with the letter B on it. 'I hope this is Cana's path it will give me the best chance.'

"Laxus has been given path B. Finally Naruto." With only one ball left Naruto pulled out the ball with the letter C.

"And Naruto has been given the path C. You will not know who you will face so I wish you all good luck. Both Naruto and Laxus hoped that they faced each other.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was walking through path C. It was the path closest to the shore. He could hear the waves crashing into the rocks. The smell of the sea covered the cave as their was a large opening showing the sea. "This island really is beautiful. I see why first master Mavis wanted her grave to be here. A place like this as a final resting place could make any soul happy for eternity." Little did Naruto know he was being followed by a certain little girl with long blonde hair. "His heart is pure and it's warm... But... their is darkness within him."

Naruto continued to walk the path. He walk past parts where the cave grew bright inside from the crystals glowing a green light. finally he came up into a large opening inside. Looking around he saw a sign hanging from the roof. It said battle. "So your the first to arrive Naruto." Naruto looked around to find Gildarts sitting on a rock.

"Wait I thought we were to fight each other?"

"You are its just your opponent hasn't arrived yet."

The two chatted away for several minutes. Until they started to hear foot steps coming from the other entrance.

"Cana!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Cana)

"So its you Naruto. I'm grateful it wasn't Laxus I was facing." Cana was relieved to see Naruto. "Gildarts what are you doing here!"

"It good to see you Cana. I'm not here to fight. I'm going to judge this fight. I will give the winner a map to the first master's grave. Their the S class wizard final battle will be decided. Master is judging the other fight." Gildarts showed a rolled up map to both Cana and Naruto.

"So who ever wins this fight will face Laxus then." Naruto knew Laxus would win against Chico. 'This changes my plans. I can't afford to go full out. I risk not having enough chakra for Laxus.' Naruto was in deep thought.

"Hello! Earthland to Naruto." Naruto was cut from his thought by Gildarts. " As I was saying. This battle will last for thirty minutes. If a winner isn't decided by then both will not advance to the next stage."

(Natsu vs Dist OST)

Cana and Naruto faced off at each other. Gildarts raised his right hand. "Ready... BEGIN!"

Cana threw several cards around Naruto. "SUMMON LIGHTNING!" Lightning shot from the cards but Naruto threw a kunai hitting a pillar of the cave "FLYING RAIJIN!" 'This isn't going to be easy. We both know each others attacks.' Naruto didn't know how to attack Cana with out her knowing.

'He's going to use the flying raijin a lot in this fight. How am I going to stop it.' Cana was thinking a way to counter Naruto's favourite attack. Naruto threw several kunai around the cave. 'She'll think that I'm going to raijin to one of those kunai. What's your next move Cana.' Naruto was starting to play a chess match with Cana.

'Interesting... Very interesting. It's up to Cana to stop Naruto's attacks. Seems he is taking the front foot early.' Gildarts could only guess at what Naruto was planning.

Cana drew cards from her blue pouch. 'I got to pick one that can help me. That's it!' Cana threw a card close to each kunai. "Ha looks like you won't be using the raijin now Naruto. These cards are trap lightning cards step anywhere near one at it will go off. Doesn't matter how fast you can jump one will hit you and then its game over."

"Clever! But I still have a few tricks you haven't seen yet."

"Your not the only one with new tricks EMPEROR'S CHARIOT!" Cana put magical energy into a card and threw it an Naruto. "SHADOW CLONE!" A clone appeared in front of Naruto taking the hit. The moment the card came into contact with the clone it exploded destroying the clone instantly. Naruto ran to the side trying to flank Cana.

(Reverse Situation OST)

_Flashback_

_"Natsu the reason I asked for your help is because your the only one who can tell me if my new attacks are powerful or not."_

_"Aww yes! What is it tell me tell me!"_

_"How about I show you."_

"My turn FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" Naruto put several hand sign together and blew fire from his mouth. It formed a giant ball of fire and moved straight for Cana.

"He can use Fire too from his mouth like Natsu can!" Gildarts was shocked to see this attack.

"Huh" Cana threw two cards to the ground. "WIND EDGE AND PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!"

"A Unison Raid from one user! But that's impossible!" Gildarts was awestruck by Cana's magical capabilities.

A jet of water and a massive gust of wind came from both cards and both crashed into the fireball cancelling each other out. "Thought you might be able to stop it. Good thing I have a second plan." Naruto put a single hand sign together and after started to form a rasengan in his hand. But instead of his chakra the rasengan was form from fire. Naruto raced towards Cana. 'I-I can't dodge it.' Cana knew she had lost.

"FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Naruto's attack struck Cana causing an explosion and sent Cana flying through the cave. She was about to hit the rock wall but was caught by Naruto who place a mark on her upon impact with his rasenblaze.

* * *

"The winner is Naruto!" Gildarts called the winner of the fight.

Naruto landed on his feet with Cana. "Sorry for nearly making you hit the cave wall Cana."

"You don't have to worry about that Naruto. I know you wouldn't hurt me." Cana kissed Naruto on his lips Naruto's face turned bright red. "That was my first kiss. It's a thank you for saving me."

"Woo go Naruto haha!" Gildart laughed adding more to Naruto's embarrassment. "Ugh! Shut up you old pervert!" Cana threw a card that landed by Gildart's feet. "Huh?"

"SUMMON METAL BUCKET!" A large metal bucket appeared above Gildarts striking him on his head knocking him out. "I can't beat you in a fight but I can knock out an S class mage with one strike... This world's messed up."

Naruto walked around the cave picking up his kunai as he went along. "So how do you think you'll fair against Laxus?"

"I have no idea. I didn't use too much chakra so I hope I might stand a chance."

"Be careful Naruto. And you better be an S class mage by the time I next see you! Other wise there'll be hell!" Cana handed Naruto the map to Mavis' grave as he walked out the exit. Cana stayed behind and waited for Gildarts to wake up. "Maybe I'll get to tell him next year."

* * *

(Master Mavis' grave.)

(Tenrou Island Theme OST)

Makarov was waiting for the the winner of the second match to arrive. He knew that if Gildarts arrived Laxus would be the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail. Laxus was getting impatient while waiting to see if he had made S rank or not. Suddenly someone walked up towards the grave. "Ahh you you made it Naruto. Then we can begin the final battle to see who will be come the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail."

Both Naruto and Laxus stared at each other. Intent about who they were about to face and excited about the fight ahead.

'Both my grandkids make it to the final. This is going to be a good fight.'

* * *

_Omake_

Natsu and Lisanna came running into the guild with Natsu holding a giant egg over his head. "Look what me and Lisanna found! A Dragon egg!" Excitement was written all over Natsu's face, Lisanna's as well.

"Aw come on Natsu a Dragon's egg? Have you even seen one?"

"Oh course I have Naruto. Igneel showed me one!"

"Wait I thought Igneel was your father."

"He was he showed me a picture." Natsu placed the egg on the ground in front of the bar and everyone in Fairy surrounded the egg. Wakaba, Macao and Lucy joined to see what the fuss was all about. Moments later the egg started to crack.

"It's hatching" Lisanna was excited.

The Egg then lifted up into the air and crack open reveling a bright blue light when the light faded a cat with wings could be seen.

"Woah its a freaken cat!" Wakaba and Macao both spoke at the same time.

"It has wings! Is it a bird?" Grey asked.

"No its a cat. A blue cat." Lisanna answered Grey. The cat flew and landed on top of Natsu's head.

"So what you going to call him Natsu?" Erza asked

"Hmmm Happy!"

Happy opened his eyes and looked around the guild. Happy stopped looking when he seen Naruto.

"Kitty!"

"WHAT? HEY JUST CAUSE I HAVE WHISKERS DOESN'T MAKE ME A CAT!" Naruto comically reacted

Erza placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Its ok Naruto. Happy is only a new born kitten he doesn't know."

"Ohh she liiiiikes you." Erza blushed from Happy's comment.

"That's gonna get old eventually y'know" Naruto retorted

* * *

**And another one bites the dust! Next chapter will be the final chapter of this Arc So be prepared for the fight most of you have been waiting for NARUTO VS LAXUS! But be fore that Q&amp;A!**

**1) How come Gray is ranked so low? Well its another 6 years until Gray make it to the S class trail. So my guess was he was slow in his development as a mage.**

**2) Did Naruto think he wasn't ready because of the last mission? Yes. Its hard to kind of describe but I wanted Naruto to feel that he was depending on Kuruma too much at time to win in big fights.**

**3) What will have to Lucy McGarden before Cannon? You'll have to wait and see. It seems she has got herself a little fan base lol**

**4) Why use Yury in Naruto's full name? When Naruto first came to this world only the word Naruto was translated ans so Makarov gave him his father name to use as his middle name. Plus its kind of an Irish thing to have your middle name after one of your great grand parents lol.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we go for the Final chapter of the S class Arc. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**(Master Mavis' grave.)**

**(Tenrou Island Theme OST)**

**Makarov was waiting for the the winner of the second match to arrive. He knew that if Gildarts arrived Laxus would be the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail. Laxus was getting impatient while waiting to see if he had made S rank or not. Suddenly someone walked up towards the grave. "Ahh you you made it Naruto. Then we can begin the final battle to see who will be come the new S ranked wizard of Fairy Tail."**

**Both Naruto and Laxus stared at each other. Intent about who they were about to face and excited about the fight ahead.**

**'Both my grandkids make it to the final. This is going to be a good fight.'**

* * *

Chapter 16: The S Class Promotion Part 3: Naruto vs Laxus

(Released Power OST)

It began to rain on Tenrou Island, Laxus and Naruto did not move from their spots. Naruto raised his chakra levels while Laxus surrounded his body with lightning. Both chakra and lightning clashed between both mages as the ground began to shake. Neither mages moved from their spots as they continued their show down. Makarov could feel the hair on the back of his neck rise. In a split of a second everything stopped. Laxus made the first move.

(Erza vs Erza OST)

"LIGHTNING BULLETS!" Laxus shot several balls of lightnings from his hands and hit the ground around Naruto. 'He's trying to block my view. I have to find a clear line of sight. I'm open for a surprise attack' Naruto threw a kunai out of the dust cloud. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the kunai while in mind air.

"Gotcha!" Laxus seen the kunai move out of the dust cloud and jumped towards it waiting for Naruto to raijin to it. "LIGNHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!" Laxus locked his hand together and slammed Naruto into the ground. When the dust cleared Naruto was seen in a defensive stance. "SHADOW CLONE!" Ten clones of Naruto appeared each throwing several kunai around the area. Their was now more kunai planted than Naruto had ever had in a fight before.

Naruto dispelled the clones and drew several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" Naruto shot a fireball at Laxus who transformed his body into lightning and dodged the attack. "You're not the only one who is predictable Laxus!" Laxus turned to find Naruto was waiting for him to move close to a kunai "FLYING RAIJIN LEVEL TWO: WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" The moment Naruto's fist made contact with Laxus' body he cancelled the lightning surrounding Laxus and sent his crashing into the wall.

Laxus couldn't believe Naruto could use two different elements with such ease. "That's it! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" A beam of lightning flew Laxus' mouth and struck Naruto. Naruto crashed into the other side of the cave. He quickly got back up again. "Your gonna have hit me harder than that!"

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

_**"Naruto..."**_

Naruto turned to find the Nine Tail staring at him. "What do you want fox?"

_**"You look like you could use my help."**_

"I don't need your help. I can handle Laxus by myself."

_**"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't brat! You need me. You are nothing without me!" The Nine Tails slammed his head against the his cage. "I will give you some of my chakra! Use it!"**_

A flow of red chakra came from the cage of the Nine Tails and started to surround Naruto.

"NO IT DON'T WANT IT!"

* * *

(Master Mavis' Grave)

Naruto fell to the ground holding his stomach. Laxus didn't know what happened he thought Naruto was faking it to throw the match. "Stop your crying get up I didn't even hit you there!... No!.."

A red cloak of chakra started to form around Naruto. "I DON'T WANT IT! AHHHHH!" Naruto tried to fight off the Nine Tails' influence. "NO. NO. NO. I DON'T WANT TO HURT ANYONE ELSE! GET OUT OF ME!" Naruto tired hard to fight the Nine Tails but he heard a voice call out to him.

(Fairy Tail Slow Theme OST)

"He's using you anger. Your heart is calm and pure. There is a wall that can't be destroyed with just power. However, there is a type of power that can destroy that wall. The power of feelings. You can do it Naruto of Fairy Tail." Naruto looked around to try and find who saying speaking to him but found no one.

'Who was that?'

"I'm someone who cares for those who hold the mark of Fairy Tail. Now stand up and be proud of your self and your guild. Show your inner demon how strong your feelings are."

"I won't give in..."

Suddenly the red cloak of chakra disappeared around Naruto. **_"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"_** The Nine Tails was furious as he tried desperately the slam the gates open inside of Naruto but a force other than the seal itself was stopping him.

* * *

(Naruto's Mind Space) (OST continued)

*BANG* BANG* BANG* _**"LET ME OUT YOU BRAT! USE MY POWERRR!"**_ A small girl with long blonde hair appeared in front of the cage. _**"Who are you? What do you want with me?"**_

"It does not matter who I am. What matters is what you are doing to a member of Fairy Tail."

_**"Why does it concern you! I'm only to be used as a weapon! That's what it means to be a jinchuriki."**_

"This child isn't a jinchuriki. He's a mage of Fairy Tail. One day you will discover that for yourself until then I have stopped you from interfering with him. Till we meet again." The small girl left Naruto's mind space.

_**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, YOU BRAT! THIS BODY WILL BE MINE!"**_

* * *

(Naruto vs Laxus)

Naruto pulled himself up from the ground. "Sorry about that."

"Naruto you didn't give in the the Nine Tails!" Makarov couldn't believe what he saw with his own two eyes. Neither could Laxus.

(Endless Battle OST)

"Hey Laxus. Lets end this fight with one final attack each. No holding back."

"Hmm, sounds good. Prepare yourself. AHHHHH!" Laxus charged his body with the lacrima inside unleashing his full dragon slayer mode.

"SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. They started to form a ball of swirling chakra. The chakra was spinning much faster than what Naruto had ever done before.

'A Rasengan! No this one is different its more concentrated!' Makarov now knew that every time he had used the Rasengan before he had always held back.

Laxus focused lightning to his right hand and ran towards Naruto. Once the clone had finished Naruto ran towards Laxus. Closer and closer they ran towards each other to Makarov who was watching it was almost as it time was slowing itself. Finally they were close enough to attack.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: ROARING THUNDER!" "RASENGAN!"

Both attacks clashed as the ground around both mages tore up and cracked. Both Naruto and Laxus stared at each other when they made contact. A smile could be seen on both their faces. A bright white light grew from the epicentre from where both attacks made contact. The light blinded Makarov who could see what was happening. The rain had finally stopped when the light had vanished both Naruto and Laxus were seen lying in the mud unconscious.

"A draw. Guess their won't be an S class wizard this year." Makarov was disappointed.

"It wasn't a draw."

"Who said that?" Makarov turned around to face who spoke. "No that's impossible!"

* * *

(A week later in the Fairy Tail Guild)

(Pride of the Guild OST)

Laxus was the first to wake up. He thought it was a draw and his chances of being an S class were dashed for another year at least. His grandfather had informed him that the match wasn't a draw and he would announce the winner in the guild. Laxus begged for his grandfather to tell him who won but he refused. Naruto woke not long after and when he found out the same as Laxus he too begged to know. But Makarov was persistent on saying in front of the whole guild. This pissed off both Naruto and Laxus but they knew once master mind was set heaven and earth would sway his thoughts.

"As some of you may know. That both Laxus and Naruto were the final two in this year's S class promotion trail. They fought hard and the outcome of the battle was both wizards lying unconscious. But their will be an S class mage this year despite a stalemate. This years S class wizard shall be..."

Everyone in the guild was on the edge of their seats. A pin could be heard if it dropped it was that quite.

"LAXUS DREYAR!" The guild cheered for Laxus who sighed in relief. Naruto moved to congratulate his brother. "AND NARUTO DREYAR!" Naruto flinched he thought he was hearing things again.

"... WHAAAAAT?!" The entire guild erupted in a single voice.

"The fight was won by Laxus as Naruto was the first to go unconscious. So by the rules he had won... But since Naruto had pushed Laxus so hard and fought with everything that he had it only seemed fair to have both made S class wizards. Congratulations to both of you." The guild cheered for both Dreyars as a party started in the guild that lasted the entire night.

Later that night after the party Naruto was sitting in his bedroom of his house. "I'm finally an S class wizard. Guess it's time to finally wear it." Naruto unravelled a scroll and placed chakra onto it releasing a long white trench coat with short sleeves and a high collar and red flames on the end of it. He had changed the back of the coat. It now had the Fairy Tail emblem on it with his own world writing saying 'Fairy Tail Shadow.'

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**_"No that's impossible!" Makarov was stunned to see who it was. "First Master Mavis!"_**

**_Mavis was sitting in the top of her own grave. Her feet swaying backwards and forth. "As I said it wasn't a draw."_**

**_"W-well then who won?" Makarov was still in shock seeing Mavis in front of him._**

**_"Laxus won. He was the last to fall unconscious."_**

**_"So Laxus will be the new S class wizard then."_**

**_"He will not be the only one."_**

**_"What do you mean master?"_**

**_"I've watched all of the four who came to this island that wanted the rank of S class. and only three I felt had the heart to be an s class wizard of Fairy Tail. Both these wizards are only two of the three."_**

**_"I see. Then I should make both S class wizards?"_**

**_"Yes, _It has become a wonderful guild, Third Master. Thank you."__**

**__Mavis disappeared as Makarov turned to wait for either Laxus or Naruto to wake up first.__**

**__"Thank you Master."__**

* * *

**And Cut! Thank for reading this chapter. I loving every moment of writing this story and I'm soo happy that people are reading and enjoying it! Now for some Q&amp;A**

**1) Why did you drop the Jutsu part of Naruto's Attacks? To the egle eyed madam who pm'd this to me very well spotted. you were the only one to spot it and congrats. It was done on purpose and I felt that adding the jutsu to the end of every attack Naruto done made it feel like I wasn't really writing a story set in fairy tail but in the world of Naruto. Not out of laziness as you thought lol (Don't worry not having a go at you lol)**

**2) Will you be doing Edolas? Sorry no. Reason is when the reverse anima is done people who are born with magic inside leave that world. If i do that arc Naruto's trapped in edolas. Story's over then lol**

**3) Why did you have Naruto create a fire jutsu? Good question. Kurama is noted to have abilities of Fire release so i used that idea since Naruto has been with kurama since birth that its kind of added to his own abilities. (Side Note: I'm sorry I misspelt Kurama wrong in the last Q&amp;A as kuruma)**

**4) Why put Mavis in the story so early? Well I felt that every S class trail would be held in Tenrou and since it is Mavis' resting place she was bound to make an appearance lol.**

**Just a bit of heads up guys next story arc is gonna be a long one but it will be the last before cannon. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm back for another edition of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. Sorry for the long delay but had a few things running around for a while.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_**Name: Age: Rank**_

_**Naruto: 16: S  
Cana: 14: PS - Erza: 15: PS  
Mira: 15: A  
Natsu: 14: B - Gray: 14: B - Elfman: 14: B  
Levy: 13: C/B - Lisanna 13: C/B**_

_**(PS - Potential S)**_

* * *

Chapter 17: The Magic Council Part 1: Yajima

Year: X780

Today was Naruto's sixteenth Birthday and the guild was in full party mode. But their was one thing missing the birthday boy himself.

"I swear where is that brat." Makarov was pissed off at Naruto. The sixteenth birthday is a big one to celebrate in Fiore as it is the minimum legal age someone can start drinking and Makarov wanted to share Naruto's first one.

"He's probably with Natsu trying a new fire move. Its the reason he keeps asking him. So he can eat it and tell him if its strong or not." Gray answered master's question.

* * *

(Naruto and Natsu)

"FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DEMOLISHER!" A massive stream of intense flames burst from Naruto's mouth and covered Natsu in a sea of flames. Natsu swallowed the flames leaving the area surrounding him burnt to ash.

"Whoa... Really take a lot out of me... Maybe I should only use it once... So Natsu how was it?" It was the first time Naruto had actually tried the technique so he wasn't sure if he had got it right yet. But he felt any more could hurt him.

"Hmm I don't know. Your flames really taste funky but looking the the damage you cause to this forest I'd say it was awesome!"

Naruto was happy with Natsu's way of describing his new attack. The pair started to walk towards the guild when they seen the people of magnolia running around into their homes.

"What's going on here?"

"I haven't a clue Natsu... We better get to the guild quickly." Naruto started to run towards the guild. He didn't run fast as he didn't want to let Natsu run by himself. They both arrived at the guild and found the guild was surrounded by rune knight from the magic council.

"What are you doing here?"

"They are here for you Naruto." Makarov walked out from the guild with another man roughly the same height as the fairy tail master.

"Why they here for me? And who's that beside you?"

"Since your sixteen now are no longer seen as a minor and you've been sentenced by the magic council to a hearing over certain... incidents. This man beside me was once a member of Fairy Tail and now a member of the magic council. He's a old friend of mine. Yajima."

"The reason i'm here Naruto is to collect you from your grandfather and explain it to him so he wouldn't attack any messagers we would've sent."

"Well i guess that makes sense." Makarov fell to the ground from Naruto's comment

"Great to see you have such faith in me Naruto. Any way I've convinced Yajima to take you tomorrow and I'll be going as well."

As everyone was inside the guild Naruto was sitting by everyone from the young generation of Fairy Tail minus Laxus. Even Porlyusica was their in one of her rare visits to the guild. Makarov stood on top of the bar.

"As you all know today is a very special day for myself as well as Fairy Tail as our youngest ever S class mage turns sixteen today." A massive cheers roared throughout the guild. "Naruto I want you to know how proud I am of you!" Tear started to form in Makarov's eyes. "To see my grandson become so strong before my eyes makes me so happy. Now I'd like to share your first drink with you!" The young generation of Fairy Tail picked Naruto up and carried him over towards Makarov. The master handed Naruto a jug of beer. Naruto smelt the jug and it smelt foul but that didn't bother him as he chugged the whole jug in a single gulp. Everyone was stunned as Naruto was so fast in drinking the beer in his first try and didn't show any signs of being drunk. "Are you ok Naruto?" Makarov didn't know what to say.

"Yeah. At first it kind of tasted awful but the after taste is really nice. Can I have another?" Naruto put the jug in front of Makarov.

"Of course my boy! LETS PARTY!" The whole guild went into full swing party mode. Cana could be seen trying to drink herself. Naruto gave a few jugs to her behind everyone's backs. As the day went on Naruto still showed no signs of being drunk and was to anyone who saw completely sober.

"Shit, gotta go!" Naruto dropped his jug and ran comically to the toilets with everyone laughing at the style in which he ran. Half an hour passed and everyone in the guild started to worry about Naruto. Elfman, Natsu, Happy and Gray had enough of waiting and went to check up on him. Inside the toilets they found Naruto starring at the mirror. Not moving his gaze from the image of himself in front of him.

"Hey Naruto you ok?" Gray asked raising an eyebrow.

Naruto turned to face the three mages and flying cat. "Oh hey Elfman, Gray, Natsu and Happy how's, how's it going?" Naruto slurred in his speech. "I'm, i'm ok. But this bastard!" Naruto pointed to the mirror. "This bastard here's fucking having a showdown with me! Fucker's not letting me past! WHO THE FUCK YOU POINTING AT!?" The trio couldn't believe their eyes. All it took for Naruto to get drunk after drinking was taking a piss. "Ehh Gray do we tell him?"

"Are you for real Natsu! Question is how we gonna get him out of here!"

"I know we can give him a fish!"

"Not gonna work Happy. Just case you want some fish doesn't mean Naruto does."

"Did someone say fish? I'm fucking starving!" The three mages dropped to the floor. Happy's plan actually worked. The three mages slowly guided Naruto out of the toilets and sat him down in front of a table and placed miso ramen in front of him. Yajima was laughing at how drunk Naruto had gotten since he left. "HAHAHA Makky he reminds me of a certain wizard when he drinks." Makarov couldn't believe what he seen. Even though he wasn't blood he drunk like a Dreyar. Naruto started to eat the ramen in front of him like it was his last meal. The girls walked up to Naruto.

"And where have you been Naruto?" Erza held her hands on her hips and she glared at Naruto. Naruto slowly turned to face Erza.

"Oh heeeey Erzie werzie!" Naruto pulled a baby face at Erza.

"Erzie werzie?" Erza was stunned and started to blush at Naruto's drunken pet name for her.

"Oh you can blush? You really are a girl!" Naruto in his drunken state was shocked as Erza thumped Naruto in the head!

"OH COURSE I AM YOU IDIOT!" Little did Erza know she thumped Naruto so hard he would forget everything that happened after his little 'toilet break.' Naruto top half of his body fell on top of the table. He was out cold.

"He liiiikes you!" Happy trolled Erza. Causing Erza to blush and everyone to laugh from the humour until Erza started to knocking them all out.

"I'LL MAKE ALL OF YOU FORGET!"

* * *

(Next day in Era)

Naruto's head was ringing and he worn some very dark glasses and he starred out the window of the train towards Era. Makarov and Yajima were trying so hard not to laugh at Naruto 'hangover.' They eventually made their way to the Magic Council headquarters. "This is where I have to leave you two. Next time I see you both with be inside the court for Naruto's hearing." Yajima turned and started to walk away. "Oh and don't worry Naruto I'll go easy. Can't speak for the other council members hahaha." Yajima laughed as he waved to the two Dreyars. An hour passed before Naruto was called to his hearing. He stood in front of the council.

"Naruto Dreyar. Do you know why you have been brought before us?"

"Please don't talk so loud my head's killing me." Naruto groaned at the council member who was furious at Naruto.

"HOW DARE YOU BOY! DO YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE TALKING TOO!" The council member roared at Naruto causing hi to cover his ears.

"Now now calm down Org. The boy only just turned sixteen. He's just having a bad hangover. Beside Naruto knows why he's here." Yajima calmed Org down.

"Fine. Now Naruto you have some questions to answer. We'll start with Onda."

* * *

(Hours later)

The Council had decided that they would have to keep an eye on the demon inside Naruto. So they offered him a place in the magic council as an envoy to bring wizards to the magic council for hearings. Yajima didn't like lying to Naruto and told Makarov who was furious that the guild would think of Naruto in such light. But could see the method behind the council's reasoning in the end. Yajima Said that Naruto would be under his care. Naruto didn't agree with this offer to begin with. Only until Makarov had said it was a type of S class job that Naruto agreed to do it. Naruto had to change his clothes to one of those rune knights. He absolutely hated it. He walked into Yajima's office. "Do I really have to wear this? Seriously I look like a tool! I think its making my head worse." Yajima laughed at naruto's Thoughts of his new uniform. "Well it will have to do for the time being. and way your first assignment just came in. You have to go to Quatro Cerberus in Lupinus Town and pick up a mage by the name of Bacchus. Hopefully Goldmine would be too pissed off at him again this last thing before you go Naruto give this to him. It might help you get Bacchus." Yajima handed Naruto a letter. "Now go and don't be late."

* * *

**Well thats the end of this chapter folks. I know this seem quite a bit of a side step but trust me you'll like were i go with this arc in the long run. Every chapter will be a different story behind it and its mainly to tie up a few loose end or issues I wanted to sort out before the start of the fairy tail cannon. Now for some Q&amp;A!**

**1) What will happen to Lisanna? You'll have to find out soon.**

**2) Mavis' spell on Kurama is it like another seal? Well its kind of like that i suppose but only a temporary one.**

**3) How did Naruto and Laxus draw? They didn't draw. Laxus won the fight. Laxus' attacks I fell are more powerfull than Naruto's. If it wasn't for the Rasengan at full power Naruto would've lost sooner. In my opinion.**

**4) Will Mavis be making another appearance. Yes, Yes she will. in the next trip to Tenrou island.**

**Anyway that it from me for a while. I'll try to post again soon but with work I might not get to post as often as I'd like but I'll still keep posting! Hope you enjoyed this chapter till next time!"**


	19. Chapter 19

** Here we go with part 2 of the Magic Council Arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**Naruto walked into Yajima's office. "Do I really have to wear this? Seriously I look like a tool! I think its making my head worse." Yajima laughed at Naruto's thoughts of his new uniform. "Well it will have to do for the time being. and way your first assignment just came in. You have to go to Quatro Cerberus in Lupinus Town and pick up a mage by the name of Bacchus. Hopefully Goldmine would be too pissed off at him again this last thing before you go Naruto give this to him. It might help you get Bacchus." Yajima handed Naruto a letter. "Now go and don't be late."**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Magic Council Part 2: Bacchus

Naruto was in Lupinus Town and was trying to find the Quatro Cererus guild. He had tried all over town but was not having any luck. He was about to give up until he was a man small in height waering a long blue bandanna walking towards the nearby forest outside of town. The man had the guild mark on his trousers. Naruto stayed in the shadows and quietly followed him to a large build in the middle of the forest. He had found the guild hall. Naruto marked the tree in front of him and raijin'd back to the town.

Arriving back in Lupinus Naruto walked towards the envoy that went with him. they were staying in the hotel that the magic council had paid for them while they waited not knowing if Bacchus was currently in the guild or not.

"Ok guys I've found the guild lets roll out." Naruto waved for the group of men to follow them. They started to pull a large mobile cage with them as well. they slowly made their way towards the Quatro guild hall. When they arrived Naruto walked inside the guild. "I'm looking for this guilds master Goldmine."

"I'm right here." Goldmine walked in front of Naruto. "What can I do for our guest of the Magic Council?" Naruto presented Goldmine the letter he was given by Yajima.

* * *

_Hey Goldie_

_The boy in front of you is Makky's grandson Naruto. He's currently been assigned to the magic council for the time being. He's looking to bring Bacchus back to the magic council for his hearing over the hot spring hotel incident. Try to go easy on him and don't be having ANY GAMES with him._

_Yaji._

* * *

'So this is Makky's grandson... Don't play any games... Oh I get what Yaji's after.' Goldmine thought of a cunning plan. "Hey Bacchus get out here now!" Goldmine roared inside the guild.

"What is it master. I was enjoying my wine. Who's the kid?" Bacchus walked outside of guild and started to star at Naruto.

"This Bacchus my boy is Naruto. He's from the magic council. Now Naruto I want to have a little game with you. I want to see if your better than my boy Bacchus." Goldmine placed his hand on Bacchus' shoulder.

"Sorry master but this is a guild of men not boys. But I am interested in this game. It's making my soul tremble. Wiiild"

"FOUR!" The whole guild roared.

"No." Naruto held his hand out. "I'm just here to bring Bacchus Groh to the magic council nothing more."

"Such a shame I can't get to see how strong Makarov's grandson is. A real shame." Goldmine tried to tempt Naruto. Naruto's ear started to twitch.

"I'm in." Naruto fell for it.

* * *

(Naruto vs Bacchus)

"Ok Naruto I see you brought Bacchus a cell so how about this if you can get Bacchus into that cell you win. Simple all my man Bacchus has to do is Stay out of the cell. Agreed." Goldmine offered Naruto the terms of the fight. He nodded much to Bacchus joy.

"Oh my soul trembling even more. This is so wiiild!"

"FOUR!" The whole guild roared again. Naruto sweat dropped at their... enthusiasm.

"Alright, ready... BEGIN" Goldmine lowered his hand to start the fight. Bacchus lowered his body and spread out his arms. He ran towards Naruto who threw a kunai into the cage.

"TRANSFORM!" A large pile of smoke surrounded Naruto. Bacchus stopped in his tracks trying to see if Naruto had used the smoke as a distraction to hide his position.

(Sexiness OST)

The cloud of smoke dissipated leaving a busty blonde woman with long pigtails facing Bacchus with her head held low and a finger in her mouth.

_"You wouldn't hurt little old me now would you. Mr big and strong."_ Everyone who was standing watching the fight eyes turned into the shape of hearts.

"OH YEAH BABY!" Bacchus slowly walked toward the beauty before him. He stopped right in front of her. "OH YEAH MY SOUL IS SHIVERING WITH MANLINESS!"

The busty blonde smiled as she place her hand on Bacchus' shoulder. _"You so silly hehe. REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!"_ Sudden Bacchus found himself inside the cage with a mark on his pads as the busty blonde held a kunai in her hand. Another cloud of smoke covered the blonde and as it disappeared it revealed Naruto standing with a cheeky fox grin covering his face. "Its easy to win a fight if you know your opponent's weakness. For you its women. And it's also the reason your going to see the magic council you perv." Naruto turned to look at the members of Quatro Cererus but found them all lying on the ground passed out from blood loss caused by nose bleeds. "I think I should label this jutsu as an S class." Naruto then turned to look at the rune knight escort he had along with him on his mission. They were the same as the guild mages. "Oh for fuck sake!"

* * *

(And then)

Minutes passed by as Naruto waited until everyone had recovered from their... Shock to get back on their feet. "I must say Naruto I didn't expect that at all. Haha you've most likely got the same taste of women as your grandfather as well haha." Goldmine laughed at the similarities he could see between Naruto and a young Makarov. "Well you won fair is fair."

"Yeah I admit you won this round Dreyar but just one thing. WHY THE HELL AM I IN A CAGE?!"

"Oh that's simple. It's so you don't go chasing after women on the journey to Era. Your going there to answer your charges of sexual harassment you don't want to increase that list of charges do you?" Bacchus didn't answer. Goldmine sweat dropped as he understood why Naruto used the cage.

* * *

(Two days later in Era)

Naruto walked back into Yajima's office in the magic council's headquarters. "well done Naruto your first mission was a complete success. You didn't even destroy anything I'm quite proud. Now all you have to do is fill our you mission report form and I'll give you your next mission for the magic council."

"Wait. What do you mean mission report form?"

"This is an organised council Naruto we must have one hundred percent knowledge of event of all our members. We council members even have to fill ones out after every meeting." Naruto was stunned to hear this. "Haha don't worry my boy I'lll help you fill it out. We can talk over some ramen."

* * *

_**Omake**_

_**(Fairy Tail guild Naruto's birthday party)**_

_**Makarov, Yajima and Porlyusica were all together by the bar inside the guild. they were currently watching Erza knock the living hell out of all the young generation of Fairy Tail.**_

_**"She reminds me of a certain young female mage we know ehh Makky." Yajima nudged Makarov.**_

_**"And what do you mean by that Yaji? Porlyusica gave Yajima her death glare scaring the shit out of poor Yajima. He started to cry anime tears.**_

_**"You need to grow up Yaji." Makarov pushed Yajima but Porlyusica also jumped as well.**_

_**"MAKAROV DREYAR EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" While Makarov pushed Yajima with his right hand he extended his left and slappedPorlyusica rear end.**_

_**"Explain what? You need to calm down too toots."**_

_**"TOOTS!?" Makarov jumped off from the bar and started to skip around the guild a****s Porlyusica tried her best to catch him and murder him. Yajima was left watching the scene in front of him play out. "I swear all we need in Rob, Bob and Goldmine and it will be like in the good old days."**_

_**Erza had stopped in the middle of her rampage and also watched Porlyusica chance after master. "Please don't let Naruto turn out to be like his grandfather."**_

* * *

**And there we go for this chapter. This omake was a request from avidnarutofan one of my reviewers gave me and I felt it was a great idea so I hope you all enjoyed it. Now I know this chapter is short and I apologise but as I said it's loose end I wanted to introduce and you'll understand why after a few more chapters. Anyway time for Q&amp;A!**

**1) How long will this arc last? This arc will most likely last up to the new year. After this arc cannon starts.**

**2) What will you story arc will you start cannon with? You'll have to wait and see I'm afraid.**

**3) How did you get the idea for the drunk Naruto? Well lets just say it's off personal experience :p**

**4) Will Naruto be stuck doing only magic council business? Yes. For this arc only.**

**Well that's all from this chapter hope you all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Are you ready for part 3 of the Magic Council Arc? LETS GO!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The Magic Council Part 3: Siegrain

Year: X781

Location: The Road to Magonlia

Naruto's current mission was not one that he liked when he first got it. He was to go back to the Fairy Tail guild and bring Erza Scarlet to the council for a hearing. He was making his way back into town when he came across an old friend back taking requests again.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

"Oh Naruto its good to see you again!" Lucy ran over to Naruto and gave him a tight hug. "How are you and what in Earthland are you wearing?"

"I'm still great Lucy but I still stuck doing the magic council's dirty work. Just cause the rune knights are too scared to go near guild mages they send me out to fetch them. Drives me up the wall haha."

Lucy and Naruto continued to walk towards the guild as talked about how the guild had changed since Naruto left.

"So Mira's an A ranked now huh and Erza's an S! Looks like my record of youngest S class wizard didn't last long. Haha"

"Well she has been trying so hard to catch up to you since you left. I think she misses you y'know." Lucy nudged Naruto who blushed from the solid script mage's suggestion.

They eventually reached the guild hall itself and a roar could be heard once news spread that Naruto was back in Fairy Tail. His grandfather walked up to him.

"OVER ONE YEAR YOU HAVE BEEN AWAY AND YOU STILL HAVE THE DAMN GRIN ON YOUR FACE!" Makarov was standing in his titan form. He changed back to his normal state and tightly hugged Naruto. "I miss you my boy."

"I miss you too Jiji."

Everyone in the guild was happy to see this bonding moment Naruto and Makarov shared. "So what brings you here Naruto? Still on council duty?"

"I'm afriad so Jiji. I have to bring Erza back to Era with me."

"I see. Erza isn't back at the moment but she shouldn't be back until tomorrow. Why don't you wait here in the guild. I'm sure there a few young ones who would like to see you again. Even if it's only for the day"

"NARUTO!" Naruto and Makarov turned to find Natsu and Happy running/flying towards him. Natsu and Happy crashed into Naruto.

"Hey Natsu, Happy How are you?"

"You're dong great Naruto I'm a B ranked wizard now! Hey hey hey wanna fight?"

Naruto started to toy with Natsu. "Hmmmm let me think about it."

"Pleeeeease." Nastu was begging Naruto.

"Since you twisted my arm...ok"

"AWESOME!"

* * *

(Invoke Magic OST)

Naruto and Natsu stood off against each other. Makarov stood between them with the rest of the guild watching.

"BEGIN!"

Natsu charged at Naruto "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Naruto slapped Natsu's elbow before he could make contact forcing Natsu to miss Naruto. Naruto tried to roundhouse kick Natsu but he ducked to dodge the kick. "Not bad Natsu. But try this!" Naruto threw a smoke bomb covering the area. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Natsu started to spin with flames spiralling into the air lifting the smoke into the vortex clearing the area. "For you that's really clever."

"Dammit I thought you'd get hit by that." Natsu started to huff.

"SO THAT WAS JUST LUCK!" Everyone in the guild sweat dropped as Naruto shouted at Natsu.

"What did you expect for a flame brain." Both mages turned to find Gray walking towards the pair. "Mind if I join in?"

"Get to the back of the line pal I'm fighting Naruto first."

"Sure."

"Aww come on Naruto. Fight me with everything you have!"

"I'm not Natsu. If I was going full out I would've raijin'd to that mark I put on you. With Gray fighting along with you it will even it out a bit more." Natsu huffed but agreed that Naruto could've ended this fight sooner. "Fine then." Gray and Naruto both took a defensive stance. "SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. The clone pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip and charged for Gray. The real Naruto placed a hand sign before charging at Natsu. Both mages charged at the version of Naruto that went to attack them.

"FIRE DRAGON's!"

"FIRE STYLE!"

"ICE BRINGER!" Two blades of ice formed in both palms of Gray's hand and tried to cut Naruto but the clone could only block the first before being defeated.

"IRON FIST!"

"RASENBLAZE!" Both attacks causing a huge explosion of flames and Naruto being sent flying and crashing into the guild hall wall. Naruto shrugged the dust of him.

"It seems your Iron Fist is stronger than my Rasenblaze. Gray, the timing of your attack is getting better." A smile grew from both mages. Naruto would rarely complement them. "But you still have a long way to go until you think you can beat me! SHADOW CLONE!" Twenty clones appeared and dashed towards the two mages. Two clones punched Natsu and Gray forcing them to hit each other.

"HEY!"

"OUT OF MY WAY NATSU!"

"That's your weakness. Your teamwork! NA! RU! TO!" Six clones kick both mages into the air as the rest of the clone started to mould chakra in their hands. "RASENGAN BARRAGE!" Explosions of blue chakra covered both mages. All of Naruto's clone dispelled covering the guild in smoke. When the smoke settled Natsu and Gray were lying knocked out on the guild hall floor. Parts of the floor had been a bit damaged from the explosions.

"I agree with you Naruto but at least they weren't fighting themselves like always." Naruto turned to see who had spoke to him.

"Erza your back early, I didn't expect you to be back until tomorrow." Makarov spoke.

"I finish the job request a bit earlier than I thought was needed master. It's good to see you back Naruto. Are you here long?"

"Actually Erza your... Kind of the reason I'm here." Naruto started to rub the back of his head almost embarrassed to say why he came back. Naruto's body language caused Erza's face the blush the same colour as her hair.

"Erza my dear Naruto is here to bring you to the magic council for a hearing." Makarov decided to kill the mood. It was also to try and save his grandson some embarrassment.

"They liiiiiike each other!" Happy trolled both mages causing Erza to blush even more.

"NOW ITS REALLY STARTING TO GET OLD HAPPY!" Naruto kicked Happy sending him crashing into the roof of the guild. "Anyway, I'm sorry Erza but I have to bring you to the magic council. Will you be coming too Jiji seeing Erza is under eighteen?"

"No, I want you to act as the representative for the guild in the hearing Naruto. My backs starting to act up again."

"Fine then we better go Erza. We might still be able to catch then next rain to Era on time."

"Just one thing before we go Naruto. Why are you here by yourself. Aren't you suppose to have an escort of rune knights with you?" Erza asked as she re-quipped into her civilian clothes.

"Normally yes but since I'm a member of Fairy Tail I managed to convince them in saying you would come with me without the normal struggle most other guild mages offer hehe." Naruto showed Erza and Makarov a cheeky grin causing both to smile from Naruto's faith in his fellow guild members.

* * *

(Era)

The train ride was a quite one. Neither mage wanted to talk first and the trip would be imprinted in both their minds with awkward silence. As they were walking toward the magic council Erza suddenly hugged Naruto. "Hey Erza what's up? You don't have too worry your not in any real trouble." Naruto started to blush from Erza's breasts pushing into his back.

"It's not that. I-I've missed you Naruto. Everyone missed you." Erza tighten her grip. Naruto managed to turn his body in Erza's bear hug and pat her head. "I'm sorry Erza. I really am. I never wanted to do this but... Because of my... Other half they want to keep an eye on me. I don't think it will be for too long. So don't worry I will be back in Fairy Tail. I promise."

"You better keep that promise you got that!" Erza smiled at Naruto as she finally dropped her hug.

Both mages finally arrived at the Magic council headquarters. They were walking towards the hearing room when Naruto noticed someone walk towards them. "Councilman Siegrain! What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry Naruto. I'm just here to welcome Erza and make sure she is ok." Erza poked out from behind Naruto to see who he was talking to. "J-Jellal!" Erza quickly re-quipped into here normal armour and drew two swords as she took a defensive stance. "EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE HERE JELLAL!"

"Erza drop the swords this is Siegrain not Jellal."

"Don't believe his lies Naruto I know that face it is Jellal!" Fire started to burn in Erza's eyes.

"I'm sorry Erza but Naruto is correct. I'm not Jellal but his twin brother Siegrain." Erza slowly started to lower her swords until they disappeared. 'Not once did Jellal ever talk about his twin brother. This guy is up to no good.' Erza was in deep thought.

"Now that issue is sorted I thank you Naruto for a job well done. I'll take Erza from here on now."

"I'm afraid I can't with all respect councilman Siegrain." Naruto took off his glove to reveal his guild mark as he showed it to Siegrain."I'm here to act as a representative for Fairy Tail since Erza is under eighteen. I'm doing this on my grandfather's behalf since he couldn't make it."

"Very well. Then I hope you don't mind if I walk you you."

"Not at all." Erza walked close to Naruto as all three walked towards the room where the hearing was to take place. They stopped outside of a large door.

"This is the room here. Don't worry Miss Scarlet. I'll go easy on you in the hearing." Siegrain Started to walk down the hall back in the direction they were walking in. He whispered something in Erza's ear causing The red haired mage to freeze in fear. Naruto couldn't hear what was said but was worried about Erza. Siegrain Continued to walk down the hallway until he faded. Erza slowly walked forward and held on to Naruto. "Promise me Naruto. Promise me they won't put any chains on me." Erza didn't want to show the tears in her eyes to Naruto. Naruto didn't get angry he was more concerned about Erza. Naruto wiped away Erza's tears. He really wanted to know what Siegrain had said to her but didn't want to ask if it might've upset her even more."Don't worry Erza I'll be right with you and I won't let that happen." Naruto opened the doors as they both walked into the courtroom.

* * *

**And cut. and as you've mostly likely guessed the pairing will be... yes that's right NarutoxMira! I'm just messing with you lol. Had quite alot of fun think and writing this chapter so I hope you all enjoyed it now for the Q&amp;A!**

**1) Are you going to be writing any more stories? Well I have been thinking about it to be honest and I'm going to try and do a one shot. I plan to do it while I'm taking my break from Part 1 (pre-cannon) and part 2 (FT cannon). If you have any for a type of story lie romance, horror or full on comedy give me a shout. but don't worry after this arc cannon will start in the new year.**

**2) What other 'loose ends' will you be working on? I have three I want to work on but it will be in two chapters so next chapter might be a bit of a long one lol**

**3) What's going to happen to Lisanna and Lucy McGarden? You'll have to wait and find out I'm afraid lol**

**4) Is Bacchus based on Jiraiya? Well I tried to base him more on Neji. The Neji from Road to Ninja that is... minus the Byakugan.**

**Only 2 more chapter of this Arc to go before I will start Fairy Tail cannon. I was wondering as well if anyone of my readers could do me a massive favour as well. most writers have a picture for their profile or for their stories and to be honest when it comes to drawing I'm utterly useless. So could anyone please draw me a picture for this story. I'll tell your imagination run wild for this one, thank you. If you have any question don't be shy you can either private message me or review and I will gladly answer your questions. Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go with part 4 of the Magic Council Arc. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 20: The Magic Council Part 4: Gajeel

Year: X782

Location: Oak Town.

Naruto's next assignment was something he was not looking forward to. Fairy Tail always had a rivalry with Phantom Lord and Naruto had to bring Black Steel Gajeel. "This is going to be a pain."

"Don't be like that captain I'm sure it won't be too bad." The man who spoke was a young blonde haired boy called Eve Tearm. "I'm sure they won't see you as a member of Fairy Tail but a messenger from the magic council.

"Don't count your chicken too early Eve. Guild mages can be unpredictable. Being from a guild myself I understand."

"I wonder what's it's like to be in a guild?"

"Why don't you go and find out. Wouldn't hurt. Which one catches your eye? Fairy Tail? Lamia Scale? Phantom Lord? Cait Shelter?"

"Hmm don't know I was thinking maybe Blue Pegasus but I'm still not sure." Eve was unable to give a full answer. Naruto started to shiver as he was reminded of master Bob. They soon arrived outside of the Phantom Lord guild. "Guess we should go inside." Naruto opened the door with Eve directly behind.

"Do what do we owe the please for having a member of the Rune Knight join our guild? Would you like to join?" The man who greeted Naruto and Eve was a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders. He had dark-colored lips. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Jose Porla and I'm Phantom Lord's master."

"We're not here to join. My name is Naruto Dreyar. This is Eve Tearm, he is a trainee brought with me for experience. I am here to bring Black Steel Gajeel to the Magic Council in Era."

"Dreyar!? So what's a Fairy Tail punk like you doing inside my guild? You expect the number-one guild in the country to bow down to you?!"

"I'm not here as a member of Fairy Tail but on behalf of the Magic Council and your guild is not the number-one guild in Fiore."

"What did you say?" Jose started to raise his magical power, his eyes started to turned black.

"I said from the order of the magic council I have to bring Gajeel of Phantom Lord to Era for a discipline hearing! Does that not comprehend in you mind!?" Naruto answered raising his chakra, covering the ground around him in blue coloured streams of chakra.

Jose started to calm himself down as his eyes turned back to their normal colour. 'Little brat he knows I can't attack him while he works for the magic council I swear if I ever get the chance to attack Fairy Tail this punk is going to be hit the hardest.' Jose tried to calm his thoughts. "Very well. Gajeel!" A young mage with long, spiky black hair eating metal walked towards them.

"So stud face here is Gajeel?" Eve tried hard not to laugh at Naruto's comment.

"What you laughing at? huh?" Gajeel threw his head in front of Eve who jumped behind Naruto for protection.

"Gajeel Redfox?"

"Yes, who's asking?"

"I'm Naruto Dreyar. I'm to bring you to the magic council over the incident in a town near Waas Forset."

"And why would I come with you?"

"Don't get confused Gajeel. I'm not asking you... I'm telling you! You have to answer to the magic council to why you attacked and injured innocent bystanders in a recent job request. Now come with me."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then I will make sure you will be in pain for the remainder of your life." A dark aura surrounded Naruto slightly scaring Gajeel.

"Huh you trying to scare me. A Fairy Tail mage wouldn't scare me. Your all weak. I'm an Iron Dragon Slayer. Your just a demon the magic council want to keep on a leash."

"Then how about we have a little bet. To see who is the stronger wizard. If I win you come with us to Era."

"But if my boy Gajeel wins what happens?" Jose questioned Naruto.

"If Gajeel wins then myself and Eve will both leave."

"We will agree to that but WE will decide the game." Jose wanted to gain the upper hand over Naruto.

"Fine by me. I know I'll win no matter what you decide." Jose was angry at Naruto's confidence.

(Fists Blazing OST)

"SOL!" A strange looking wizard appear from the ground between Gajeel and Jose. " Bonjour Master how can I help you?"

"Create two earth statues of myself."

"As you wish maître. EARTH STATUE!" The ground shook as tow lump of earth started to grow up from the ground. They transformed into Jose.

"Then who ever makes the most damage to their earth statue will be the winner. Do you agree?"

"I did say I doesn't matter what you decide."

"Fine then Gajeel you shall go first."

"Huh. Watch this Fairy! IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!" Large amounts of sharp metal shards shoot from Gajeel's mouth and only left the two feet of the earth statue left surrounded in a pile of dust. "Beat that. Sol's Earth Magic is one of the strongest in Fiore."

Naruto stood still for a few moments thinking what attack would be best. Naruto threw several hand signs together. "FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DEMOLISHER!" A massive stream of intense flames burst from Naruto's mouth and surround not only the statue but the surrounding area around it as well. when the flames subsided nothing remained of the statue except a pile of ash in the area where the statue once stood.

"Incroyable..." Sol was stunned from the power on Naruto's attack. Naruto didn't want to show that he was tired after that last attack.

"Now Gajeel your coming with us. You got that!" Gajeel quietly agreed to go with Naruto and Eve as they made their way to Era. Eve whispered into Naruto's ear. "If I do decide to join a guild it's not going to be Phantom Lord that's for sure."

Jose was still in shock from Naruto's attacking power. "That bastard! Just how strong is he?! Our plans for attacking Fairy tail might be held back a bit if he's still around. We'll have time our attack perfectly."

* * *

(Era)

Naruto had stayed with Gajeel the entire time. He was given quite a hard time by one of the council members Belno spoke to him and suggested that he stop being a member of Phantom Lord. To say Gajeel took her suggestion lightly was an understatement. She didn't mean for it to be offensive, Gajeel just reminded her of her dead son. She didn't want Gajeel to walk down the same path that lead to his death. After the hearing Naruto made his way to Yajima's office. As he entered the office he seen that Yajima was staring out the window of his office. when he heard the door open he turn to see who had entered.

"Naruto... I'm afraid I have some bad news to tell you. Please take a seat."

Naruto slowly walked towards the chair in front of Yajima's desk "Sure what is it?"

"I'm sorry Naruto... There's no easy way for me to say this but..."

* * *

(Magnolia)

(We are Fairy Tail OST)

It was raining in Magnolia and the clouds were dark in the sky. Every member of the guild Fairy Tail was standing outside Kardia Cathedral. Some members were crying, others were standing in silence. Mira, Elfman and Levy were standing in front of the crowd in front of two graves.

_LISANNA STRAUSS  
__beloved sister  
__and a friend  
__to animal souls  
__X768-X782_

_LUCY MCGARDEN  
__loving mother  
solid script mage  
of Fairy Tail  
X747-X782_

Makarov walked up to both graves and turned around to face the crowd.

"Today is a sad day for Fairy Tail. As a wizard everyone of us knows the risk me must take in our lives... But there will come a day when you must leave this world... Living a strong life means being able to smile... But the strongest of us all can make others smile... As we all say our goodbyes I want you all to know... Even if I can't see you... Even if we are separated far apart from each other... We will always be watching after you. We'll watch over you forever... Goodbye Lisanna and Lucy... Proud wizards of Fairy Tail." Makarov raised his right hand into the sky and formed a single hand sign. Every other member of the guild also done the same as the master. Naruto walked up to Levy who was standing in front of her mother's grave and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you sooner Levy. I really am sorry. Just know if there is anything I can do to help you, just ask." Levy turned to face Naruto but didn't reply. She simply hugged him tightly and cried in his arms.

Back inside the guild the mood was quite and full of sorrow. Naruto stayed close to Levy along with Jet and Droy. Elfman was being comforted by everyone else in the guild. " It's not your fault. Lisanna told you, remember? Every living thing dies sometime. Please don't worry Elfman." Mira tried to help her younger brother.

"But its my fault Mira-nee. I killed my little sister and Levy's mom." Elfman started to cry in his depression. Levy walked up to Elfman.

"Elfman... I don't blame you. Just as I didn't blame Naruto when my mother was hurt. You weren't in control and couldn't stop what happened. As sad as I am to lose my mother. I.. I'm also glad. She risked her life to try and save Lisanna. She died being the mother I knew." Levy started to cry near the end. Levy walked over to hugged Elfman as the two cried in each other's arms. Elfman kept saying that he was sorry.

"Elfman. I kind of know what is going through your mind at the moment... I was once there... But look around you. Not one person here is blaming you. Not one person here will look at you in a different way... That's what Fairy Tail is... A family... It doesn't matter if you are blood or not. Family is family." Everyone around cried as Naruto comforted Elfman. Erza walked up to Naruto and hugged him.

"You still regret what you did. Don't you Naruto."

"Yes... But I have to look forward. If I keep looking to the past then I can never improve. I want to protect others. and no matter how rocky the road ahead will be. I will keep walking it." Erza closed her eyes as she held Naruto tight. 'That's the reason I love you Naruto. When you are down you try to help others. You put them first before yourself.' Erza thought to herself as held on to Naruto.

"Levy I want you to have this." Naruto handed her one of his kunai.

"Why give this to me?"

"Do you remember the first time we meet? I saved you and your mom from being slaves sold in Bosco. What you didn't know was when I first woke p in that cave your mother asked something from me. She wanted me to look after you if anything ever happened to you. That kunai is special. Your mother helped me make it. It has her Solid Script magic in it as well as my flying raijin mark. I don't know how long I might be away for... But if you are ever in trouble... If you ever need my help... Concentrate magic into that kunai and I'll be there in a flash."

"Thank you Naruto." For the first time in several days Levy smiled.

* * *

**This was a sad chapter for me to write. Was quite hard if I'm honest but... I leaves questions. Speaking of questions its time for Q&amp;A!**

**1) What did Siegrain whisper into Erza's ear? The same as cannon.**

**2) Why did Naruto have to bring Erza to Era and what did she do? She knocked out several rune knight while on a request similar to the lullaby arc when they didn't answer her quickly enough.**

**3) Is the Rasenblaze stronger or weaker than the Rasengan? They are almost about that same. Reason it was a loss with Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist was because he made it with one hand. As I noted in an older chapter I think the Laxus vs Naruto one if he uses a shadow clone he can make the Rasengan (or Rasenblaze in this case) spin faster causing far more damage. but full power Rasenblaze would cause more damage externally.**

**4) Will Erza tell Naruto of her past? No, I fell it would ruin a future arc.**

**Well next chapter will be the last before the end of Part 1 of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go for the final chapter of the Magic Council Arc and the final edition of Part 1 of Naruto the Fairy Tail Shadow. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 21: The Magic Council Part 5: Jura Neekis

Year: X784

Location: Era

The Magic Council were all currently in their chambers having a meeting. The topic was of the Ten Wizard Saints.

"As we all know their is a spot that has been opened due to an untimely death. As chairman I wish to hear your thought on who we shall vote on." Spoke Crawford Seam.

"I nominate Jura Neekis from the guild Lamia Scale. He has show incredible improvement over the last three year and I think we would be stupid not to consider him." spoke Org.

"I second that." spoke Belno.

"I also agree" spoke Michello.

"Agreed" spoke Leiji.

"Then its settled Jura." Chairman Seam was cut off from finishing.

"Wait one moment Chairman. I would like to nominate Naruto Dreyar of Fairy Tail and of the Magic Council. We all know of what Naruto is capable of. He has never failed a mission we have given him and he is credited as one of the fastest mages in all of Earth Land I think we would be stupid to jump the gun from one candidate." Yajima spoke in favor of Naruto over Jura.

"I second this" Siegrain agreed with Yajima's idea.

"I agree to this as well." Ulear spoke immediately after Siegrain.

"You can't be serious Yajima! Naruto can't be a Wizard Saint he's too young and inexperienced in S class requests." Org was outraged as the entire council hearing turned into a childish argument.

Chairman Seam was deep in thought. He slammed his hand together causing a deafening sound wave to silence the room. "Since we would need a two third majority and we cannot decide then we have no other option. We must evaluate them ourselves."

* * *

(Lamia Scale Guild Several miles south of Hargeon)

Inside the guild there was a tall and massive man with a bald head. Jura was currently standing by the request board in his guild. He was worried about Sherry Blendy, Yuka Suzuki and Toby Horhorta who had been missing while leaving on a request almost three years ago. He needed to take a mission to get it off his mind. He had trained extremely hard to hone his skills so that he would be able to fight him comrades. Jura was about to leave on a request when he was stopped by Lamia Scale's guild master Ooba Babasaama. "Jura you have been requested to leave for Era the magic council wishes to speak to you. What did you do?!" Ooba was continually spinning her arms in a circular motion while she spoke to Jura.

"I don't know why they would summon me Ooba-dono. But if the council wishes to speak with me then I will leave now." Jura left the guild.

"If I find out you done something Jura I'm gonna make you spin!"

* * *

(Era)

Naruto had been called into Yajima's office.

"You were looking for me?"

"Yes Naruto take a seat please." Naruto took a seat in front of Yajima's desk. "Naruto I have good news for you. The council has decided to let you return to Fairy Tail." Naruto smiled with delight after hearing this news. "The council has also decided something else. You have been selected as one of two candidates to become the tenth seat wizard saint."

"Whaaaaat!?" Naruto jaw hit the floor. "You can't be serious now! Me! A Wizard Saint!"

Yajima smiled when he seen Naruto reaction. "Yes as I said its between two candidates. You and Jura Neekis of Lamia Scale."

"Jura... I've heard that name before. I'm looking forward."

* * *

(Magic Council Hearing Chambers)

The magic council was in session and were waiting on both mages to arrive. Naruto was the first to arrive. He had changed his clothes back to his jonin vest and Fairy Tail shadow cloak. When he stopped in front of the council members the doors opened again as Jura arrived.

"Jura Neekis and Naruto Dreyar. You have both been selected as candidates to become a Wizard Saint. Only one of you will become a Saint. There will be three challenges. If there is a winner after two then he shall be come the new Saint. In the case of a Draw their will be a fight. And the winner will become the new Saint. All of the challenges will be scheduled for tomorrow. You " Naruto and Jura turned to face each other.

"Iron Rock Jura. I hope you brought your a game. "

"As do I Shadow Naruto-dono."

"There is no need for the highly honorific suffix. Just call me Naruto." Naruto extended his hand.

"I hope for this to be a great battle Naruto-dono." Jura shaked Naruto hand as Naruto sweat dropped due to the suffix not being dropped.

* * *

(Next morning)

Era not only the head quarters for the magic council but also the rune knights. Naruto and Jura were standing in the training acadamy for the rune knights

(The Last Magic OST)

"First challenge is the Magic power finder or MPF for short. who ever hits the highest score is the winner. you each have two turns. Jura will go first." A floating device appeared between Naruto and Jura. Jura moved forward and stood in front of the device.

"ROCK IRON FIST!" A large arm made of rock shoot out from the ground and crashed into the device. The MPF score was 1490.

Naruto moved forward. "WIND STYLE: VACUUM PUNCH!" Naruto punched the MPF but nothing happened. "What the hell?!" Every member of the council was confused about what happened. they didn't know how the MPF didn't register a score for Naruto. They started to talk among themselves.

"Naruto we will allow you to register a second attack before Jura's final turn. If you cannot register a score Jura will win the fist round." Chairman Seam informed Naruto of the council's decision.

"SHADOW CLONE!" A clone appeared beside Naruto. They started to swirl chakra at an incredible rate in Naruto's hand. "RASENGEN!" The attack hit the MPF and it managed to crack it but once again no score appeared.

"This is unusual. Very unusual indeed." Jura didn't know how such a strong attack that was capable of damaging the MPF would not register a score.

'Is it because I use chakra?' Naruto tried to think of a reason why he couldn't score. The council members huddled to discuss the issue at hand.

"He was able to cause damage but didn't register a score."

"I don't think this has ever been heard of before."

"What will we do. He caused damage to the device should we award him the win since Jura didn't damage it?"

"No..." The council members turned to face both mages. "Naruto Dreyar since you were unable to register a score we have to award Jura the winner of this round. Naruto didn't argue but Jura was in shock from the council's decision he felt that round should've been a draw.

(Champion of Magic OST)

"The second round will be a contest of endurance. This is a Magic Cannon. It fires a focus blast of Magic and fires at it's target. You will face this attack and try to defend yourself against it. You will only get one move each. Since Jura was first in the last round Naruto shall go first in this round."

Naruto stepped in front of the cannon. "SHADOW CLONE!" Both Naruto and the clone made a single hand sign was they spun fire in there hands. The cannon fired. "FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" The Rasenblaze and concentrated magic clashed as the area in front of Naruto blew up in flames. After the blast Naruto was left standing unscratched.

Jura walked in front of the cannon after Naruto's turn. As the cannon fired Jura lifted his finger into the air. "IRON ROCK WALL!" A single wall rushed from the ground below and hit the rock wall the impact caused a cloud of dust to cover the area. when the dust settled Jura was seen standing with the front of his mantle torn. He had received some damage from the blast.

"Jura since you have received damage during your turn and Naruto did not Naruto wins round two. This means that a tie breaker will be held. The tie breaker will be a simple one on one fight between the both of you."

"I hope for an excellent fight Naruto-dono."

"Same here big guy."

* * *

(Naruto vs Jura)

(Strong and Strike OST)

"Ready... BEGIN!"

Jura and Naruto charged at each other. Naruto focused chakra to his fist while Jura focused magic to his. Both fist collided and the impact caused a shockwave that shaked the very ground. Dust was sent flying, the council members had to cover their eyes.

With a stalemate Jura jumped back a distance. 'I'll have to change my attack plan and try long distance attacks.' Jura punch into the ground the ground shattered leaving rock lying everywhere. Jura lifted two fingers and two rocks lifted off the ground. Naruto pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip. Focusing his chakra into the kunai they formed into chakra blades. Jura started to throw rocks at Naruto with his magic. Naruto cut through each rock like butter.

'This isn't going to get me anywhere I need to get closer.' Naruto thought of a plan. Naruto threw a kunai into a clear area. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Jumping to the kunai Naruto formed several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" A massive ball of fire flew from Naruto's mouth towards Jura. Straight after Naruto launched the fire ball he threw the second kunai and moving faster Jura had to dodge it before he could try to block the fireball. "FLYING RAIJIN LEVEL TWO: RASENGAN!" Before Jura could defend against the attack Naruto hit him with a Rasengan flying him straight into the fire ball. The fire ball exploded when Jura's body made contact with it.

When the smoke had cleared Jura was still standing. "Huh. To be honest I'd be disappointed if that beat you."

"Agreed." Jura lifted several rocks with his magic and fired them at Naruto. Naruto couldn't raijin away as he quickly found himself encased in a pile of rocks. "SUPREME KING ROCK CRUSH!" Jura clapped his hands together as the rocks surrounding Naruto exploded. Naruto fell to the ground but slowly climbed up again. "I can still take a few more hits."

"Your strong Naruto-dono. That can't be denied but I'm sorry for what will happen next." Jura placed both hands together and closed his eyes Naruto placed several hand signs together. That last attack had broken a rib so Naruto was finding it hard to move his arms fast but before he could unleash his attack Jura unleashed his.

"RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" An an immense release of magic surged from the ground below Naruto wreaking havoc. Naruto was sent flying into the air but was caught by Jura before hitting the ground as the impact would cause more damage.

"I give." Naruto spoke before he passed out from the pain.

"Please forgive me Naruto-dono, you fought well. I'm sure your guild will be proud."

"Knights come quick take Naruto to the infirmary." Several rune knight who were watching the fight rushed and took Naruto as quickly as they could to the infirmary. "Jura congratulations you will be the new Wizard Saint tenth seat."

"Thank you Chairman-dono." Jura bowed down he was truly honoured "If you don't mind Chairman I'm off to check on Naruto-dono."

"Yes I understand."

* * *

(and then)

Naruto had been unconscious for several hours. He had several broken bones around his body but the doctors were amazed at the rate in which they were healing. when Naruto woke up he found Jura was sitting in his room. "I pleases me to see you are ok Naruto-dono. Again I apologise for hurting you." Naruto tried to sit himself up on the bed. "No need to apologise Jura. You did what you had to. And congratulations."

"Thank you Naruto-dono. I must leave I'm afraid, I have to return to my guild." Jura said his goodbyes to Naruto and he turned to leave.

"Hey Jura, Lets have a rematch some day."

"It would be an honour." Jura and Naruto smiled at each other.

* * *

_**Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Part 1 End.**_

* * *

_Part 2: Prologue_

_(One month later in Magnolia)_

_Late at night Levy, Jet and Troy were walking through the streets of Magnolia._

_"Hey Levy don't you think its dangerous walking at night here. Especially after what happened to our guild."_

_"Don't worry guys sure I have you two looking out for me beside aren't we a team."_

_"YES MA'AM!" Both men eyes turned heart shaped as Levy was their idol. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows. A figure rushed for the shadows and moved towards Levy. Levy had noticed the sudden movement and tried to reach for something out of her bag. But before she could grab hold of it she was hit into the wall._

_"LEVY! You bas." Jet was cut off as a steel pipe hit him on the head knocking him out cold. "LEVY, JET! Come on fa." Troy was punched in the gut from a steel pillar._

_"These fairies really are weak!"_

* * *

**And cut! Ok guys this is going to be the final chapter of this year I'm afraid. Its hard to believe I started this FanFiction over a month ago and wrote 22 chapters with over 50,000 words Thank you for everyone who had read this story I will be back in January 2015! so an early shout for a merry Christmas and a happy new year! Mean while I will be working on a one shot and it will be released soon (before 2015 lol.) so lets have some Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will you be having any more OC's? No, Lucy Mc Garden and Sandayu were my main tow any more and i feel the story would almost get too big in places.**

**2) Can you have a Harem? No lol, Naruto in this FanFic will be a one woman man.**

**3) Lemons? As asked this before and I have to say my answer is still the same.**

**Well folks I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! That's it for 2014 see you all next year!**


	23. Part 2 Chapter 1

**I'm back! Thought I would give you all a lovely little christmas gift! You've all given me a great one after my last chapter post got this story over 100 favourites! Thank you so much! So here we go for the start of part 2 of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Part 2: Prologue_

_(One month later in Magnolia)_

_Late at night Levy, Jet and Troy were walking through the streets of Magnolia._

_"Hey Levy don't you think its dangerous walking at night here. Especially after what happened to our guild."_

_"Don't worry guys sure I have you two looking out for me beside aren't we a team."_

_"YES MA'AM!" Both men eyes turned heart shaped as Levy was their idol. Little did they know they were being watched from the shadows. A figure rushed for the shadows and moved towards Levy. Levy had noticed the sudden movement and tried to reach for something out of her bag. But before she could grab hold of it she was hit into the wall._

_"LEVY! You bas." Jet was cut off as a steel pipe hit him on the head knocking him out cold. "LEVY, JET! Come on fa." Troy was punched in the gut from a steel pillar._

_"These fairies really are weak!"_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 1: Phantom Lord Part 1

(Next day in Magnolia Hospital)

Team Shadow Gear were found the next morning from there attack in South Gate Park. They had been crucified to a giant tree with Levy marked with a Phantom Lord tattoo on her stomach. The whole guild had saw the aftermath of the attack and master Makarov had declared war on Phantom Lord. Team Shadow Gear were currently in Magnolia Hospital. Fairy Tail's newest member Lucy Heartfilia was currently watching over them, while the rest of the guild were attacking Phantom Lord in Oak Town.

"Levy... I hope you get better soon." Lucy was worried about Levy. She was one of the first few mages in Fairy Tail Lucy made friends with first. Levy moaned in the bed. Lucy couldn't hear what she was saying and moved her head closer to try and hear.

"N-naruto... K-kunai.."

"She's calling for Naruto? Don't tell me it's the famous Naruto Dreyar! The Fairy Tail Shadow!" Lucy was surprised as she rushed to find this kunai Levy talked about. Lucy found the kunai inside Levy bag she always kept with her.

"So this is the kunai... I wonder how it works?" Little did Lucy know since she is a Celestial wizard once she comes into a magic item she puts a little amount of her magic into that item. The kunai started to glow a bright orange color. A man suddenly appeared.

"Levy! You ok? Wait... Who the heck are you?" The man was looking around the room until he seen Lucy.

"What? That's what I was going to ask! Who the heck are you? Are you a Celestial spirit or something?" Lucy pointed at the weird man who appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Celestial spirit? Of course not I'm a wizard of Fairy Tail. Now answer me where is Levy Mc Garden!?" The man pointed back at Lucy.

"She's over there... She's hurt pretty badly."

"Levy..." The man slowly walked towards. "I'm sorry Lucy... I've failed to look after her."

"Oh you don't have to apologize to me."

"Huh?" The man was confused when Lucy spoke. "I wasn't talking to you." Lucy didn't know what to do.

"Wait who the heck are you again?" Lucy finally snapped out of her confusion.

"Sorry my mind tends to wonder from time to time. The name's Naruto Dreyar." A light suddenly switched on inside Lucy's head as to who the man was.

"Oh my god! Are you really thee Naruto Dreyar?!" Lucy was excited when Naruto finished.

"Ahh... Yes." Naruto was nervous about answering her question.

"Oh my god I'm such a huge fan! I loved the article sorcerer weekly magazine done about you. I didn't think I'd actually be able to meet you. Natsu, Gray and Erza told me so many stories about you." Lucy couldn't believe it was Naruto in front of her.

"Oh thanks haha." Naruto rubbed the back of his head he was embarrassed as he didn't really know what stories they had told this girl. Most likely it was of him destroying something or pranking someone. "Sorry for asking again but who are you? You have a Fairy Tail mark but I don't think I've seen you before."

"Oh you're right I'm sorry. My name's Lucy."

"Its nice to meet you Lucy." Naruto turned and looked at Levy. "Mind telling me who did this to Levy." The tone in his voice shifting to a more serious one.

Lucy was silent. "It was Phantom... They hit us hard destroying the guild and hurting Levy, Jet and Droy."

Naruto's rage started to build up. "Where is everyone else now?"

"They're on their way to attack Phantom. Mira's at the guild." Naruto was silent for a moment before the answered.

"Lucy I want you to take good care of Levy for a moment I'm going back to the guild."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"They don't need my help. We're stronger than Phantom."

"Ok then I'm going to get a few things for Levy." Lucy spoke before Naruto left the room.

'So we're at war then..' Naruto thought to himself as he walked out of the Hospital. He needed to take a long walk to blow off some steam.

* * *

(Fairy Tail guild)

Naruto had made his way back to the guild. He found the guild covered in iron pillars. Inside the guild basement he found Mira.

"Mira you're here. Everyone's away to Phantom I see."

"Naruto? Your back? When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. I've seen what they've done to Levy and the others as well as our guild."

"We didn't know what do you. I asked Master if we should contact you but he felt you might go on a rampage."

"I understand Mira. I most likely would. They should be back soon. We should get ready. There will be a lot of ones hurt in the attack. They'll need medical help."

* * *

(A few hours later)

Naruto and Mira sat waiting in the guild basement they were silent for hours not knowing what to say to the other. Suddenly they heard movement coming towards them.

"They're back." Naruto stated before Erza was first to be seen down the stairs.

"Naruto? Your here!" Erza walked towards Naruto.

"Yeah kind of came here when Lucy poured a bit of magic into that kunai I gave Levy."

Everyone else came down the stairs while Erza and Naruto talked. After Erza had informed Naruto of what happened to his grandfather he knew Porlyusica would take care of him. Naruto noticed Lucy with Natsu and Gray. She was crying. He walked over to them while Erza said she would leave for a shower. "What's wrong?"

"Hey Naruto. Lucy just told us why Phantom attacked us." Gray answered Naruto's question.

"Its not right!" Natsu punched the wall in anger.

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?"

"My father... My father paid Phantom to come get me. I've caused you all so much trouble. I don't want to leave." Lucy continued to cry as she answered Naruto.

Naruto looked at everyone around the guild. "Lucy... Do you like this guild?" Lucy looked at Naruto a nodded. "Then don't cry. If you want to stay then stay. We're a family here. That's what Fairy." Naruto was cut of by the sound of breaking glass.

"That bastard... How could he be the master's grandson?" Everyone turned to see Mira with her fist clenched having Cana trying to calm her down.

"Let me guess Laxus?" Naruto took a wild guess as to who Mira was talking about.

"We asked if he would come back and help us but he said... he said." Mira was so upset she could finish her sentence.

"It's alright Mira you don't have to answer. We all just have to cool down for the time being. Phantom are just as hurt as we are at the moment they aren't going to attack us." No sooner had Naruto finished the ground began to shack as a loud crashing sound could be heard coming closer.

"What the?"

"It's coming from out side!"

* * *

Everyone in the guild rushed to the back door of the guild.

"No... That's not possible!"

What they saw was the Phantom Lord guild walking towards them on large mechanical legs.

**"Dear brats of Fairy Tail. I am Jose Master of the Phantom Lord Guild. Gives us Miss Lucy Heartfilia or will will destroy you!"** A booming voice called out over a mega phone.

"Never! We'll never hand over Lucy she's one of us!" Natsu roared at the moving guild.

"Do you think you came come here and take one of us! Think again!" Naruto made his thoughts clear

"You'll have to kill us if you want Lucy!" Erza shouted out.

The rest of guild also shared the same thoughts as they cried out their voices. Lucy hearing her comrades calls of support for her cried.

**"Fine you leave me now choice fire the Jupiter cannon!"** Jose order his men.

A large metal barrel appeared out of the guild. Its slowly came together in four parts and when the final section was set a large ball of dark energy formed at the tip of the barrel.

"Are you crazy you'll destroy half of the town!"

"If that blast hits us we're all done for!"

"Not if I can help it!" Erza stepped forward "RE-QUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR!" Erza had transformed into a heavy covered armor armed with two sides of a giant shield.

"FIRE!" Jose ordered over the loud speaker as the Ball of Dark energy shoot out of the cannon towards Fairy Tail.

"No Erza don't" Naruto had to be held back. He managed to break the hold and threw two kunai one on the ground and the other into the seas in front of him. "REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Erza was teleported to the kunai and she noticed Naruto had took her place to try and block the attack.

Naruto put several hands signs together before moving his arms forwards towards the incoming blast. Before the blast came into contact with Naruto a large barrier appeared blocking the attack. The attack was slowly being absorbed into the barrier. 'This is going to use a lot of chakra I have to get this right or else we're done for.' Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to maintain the barrier.

"Are those runes?" Erza thought out loud.

"Wait runes? isn't that supposed to be magic. I thought Naruto uses chakra?" Gray questioned Erza.

The attack was soon completely absorbed by the barrier as Naruto pulled a kunai between his hands. "FLYING RAIJIN: TELEPORTATION BARRIER!" The barrier disappeared as a sudden explosion happened between both guild buildings. Naruto dropped to his knees. "Dammit I used too much chakra." The guild rushed towards Naruto who slowly climbed back up to his feet.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Erza was concerned about Naruto.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a bit sluggish at the moment. I'll need a few moments to get ready again."

Suddenly the guild was surrounded by several of Jose's Shades.

**"So you've managed to stop the Jupiter cannon. And look at this. If it isn't Naruto Dreyar. And he appears to be out of commission. Not to worry. We'll fire the Jupiter cannon again in fifteen minutes. Now would be your best chance to give us Lucy Heartfilia"**

"As we've said before you bastard. Your gonna have to kill us first." Naruto gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"Why?" Everyone turned to find Lucy standing still crying. "Why would you go so far for me? I'm new to this guild. Why are you caring so much?"

"Because that's what families do Lucy. They care for each other." Natsu responded to Lucy's questions.

Mira walked over towards Lucy. "Lucy were taking you to a safe house."

"Wait what? I can't leave you all behind. I want to stay and fig." Mira sprayed Lucy with a sleeping power cutting her off mid sentence and took her to a cart where Reedus drove to a safe house. Once Reedus took Lucy away Mira transformed her face to match Lucy's. Meanwhile with the rest of the guild Erza was prepared to strike back.

"Naruto you stay here."

"Not a hope in hell Erza."

"Don't be a fool! You can barely move!" Naruto knew it was pointless to argue with Erza. He would never win. "Natsu! Gray! Elfman! Your with me! We're going stop that cannon from firing again!"

The four mages made their way to the Moving Phantom Lord Guild. "Natsu you take out the cannon, Gray, Elfman and myself will go after the element four." Erza gave Natsu his orders.

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy both responded with the same answer.

As the rest of the guild sat and watch the mages move. Naruto took command of the members left behind.

"Ok guys it up to us to stop these things from attacking the city. Its up to us to protect everyone behind us. SO LET MOVE! MULTI SHADOW CLONE!"

* * *

(Natsu and Happy)

Happy landed Natsu on top of the cannon. "So what do we do now Natsu"

"That's easy little buddy we smash it! FIRE DRAGON S IRON FIST!" Natsu punch the top of the cannon. Natsu felt a sharp pain surge up it arm. "AHHHHHH!" Natsu comically rolled over the cannon in pain. Leaving Happy to swoop down and catch him.

"I think we should try destroying it from the inside this time Natsu."

"Then lets go."

_"Ten minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_A voice called out when they reached a large open room with four large balls of lacrima and an even larger ball in the center.

"I bet if we destroy that lacrima Natsu we'll stop the Cannon."

"Then lets go."

"Not so fast." Happy and Natsu looked up following the voice that called out to them. The man jumped down and stood in front of Natsu. He had a smug look on his face.

"Out of my way! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON gakk." Natsu charged at the man but instead of slamming his fist into him. He hit himself.

"Fire won't work on me. I am Totomaru, manipulator of the fire element. All flames in this world submit to me. I am also know as Totomaru of the great fire. This is the end of the line for you.. Dragon."

* * *

**And that's a wrap for Part 1! I hope you all had a happy holiday period. If you enjoy reading my work I'd love you to give a try on my Shaman King+Bleach crossover one shot. Anyway time for the first Q&amp;A of 2015!**

**1) Why did the MPF not register a score? Simply because he uses Chakra.**

**2) Will Naruto be able to use magic? You'll have to wait on this answer.**

**3) Why kill Lucy McGarden? I shall answer your question with another question... Did I? lol**

**4) How come you never answer my questions? I just did lol. All joking aside I'm sorry if you post a question and it doesn't get answered I do get a lot coming in after each chapter and I try to pick the ones that get asked the most. **

**That's all for this chapter as always I hoped you enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	24. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Happy new year! Here we go with Part 2 of the Phantom Lord Arc. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Don't be a fool! You can barely move!" Naruto knew it was pointless to argue with Erza. He would never win._

_"Fine but take this." Naruto threw a kunai at Erza who caught it. "Mark it when you come into contact with Jose or need help._

_"Wil do. Natsu! Gray! Elfman! Your with me! We're going stop that cannon from firing again!"_

_The four mages made their way to the Moving Phantom Lord Guild. "Naruto you take out the cannon, Gray, Elfman and myself will go after the element four." Erza gave Natsu his orders._

_"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy both responded with the same answer._

_As the rest of the guild sat and watch the mages move. Naruto took command of the members left behind._

_"Ok guys it up to us to stop these things from attacking the city. Its up to us to protect everyone behind us. SO LET MOVE! MULTI SHADOW CLONE!"_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 2: Phantom Lord Part 2.

A large army of Naruto clones appeared between the members of Fairy Tail. "Ok pair up! Bisca! Alzack! Move to the back and fire from distance. Shoot as many of those things down! Don't let any past you! Everyone take a clone. Not one of these shades are getting past us!" Naruto rallied the Guild members as they charged towards the large number of shade creatures that came from the Phantom Lord guild.

"If that cannon fires aren't these shade things gonna get hit too?" Macao questioned Phantom's methods. "Wait why aren't they disappearing once they're hit?" Wakaba Asked for an answer.

"No they aren't living things. Doesn't matter how many you beat or how hard they will come back." Cana answered both Macao and Wakaba.

'These shades are to fixate our attention. Jose's got something up his sleeve here.' Naruto though to himself knowing there was a piece of the puzzle missing.

* * *

(Natsu vs Totomaru)

(Invoke Magic OST)

_"Nine minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"NO ONE CAN CONTROL MY FIRE!" Natsu was pissed. He charged at Totomaru. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING gak!" Natsu's flames struck back at him.

"You really don't get it do you. My ability is pyrokiesis which mean I control all fire within my reach." Totomaru bragged at Natsu.

_"Eight minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

Natus moved back a distance. " Then I use fire out of your reach FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A large stream of fire burst from Natsu and moved towards Totomaru. "You don't learn do you." A smug smile grew on Totomaru's face as he lifted his hand. While doing so the stream of fire turned upwards and crashed into the room of the large room. "In order for your fire attacks to hit me it has to come within my reach."

_"Seven minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"Now its my turn to attack BLUE FIRE!" A burst of blue fire shoot towards Natsu. Upon impact a large amount of dust hit the air. But the fire was quickly eaten by Natsu. "Man that fire's cold!" Totomaru was stunned as he blankly stared at Natsu.

"Fire don't work on Natsu." Happy spoke to Totomaru.

"AHH! HOLY SHIT IT'S A TALKING CAT!" Totomaru freaked out at Happy. Happy decided to try and troll him.

"I'm not a talking cat your just hallucinating... see" Happy showed Totomaru his wings.

_"Five minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"Happy quit playing around will ya." Natsu burst Happy's bubble.

"Thanks Natsu I had him distracted you could've broke the lacrima." Happy was pissed Natsu for ruining his fun.

"Enough! I'm sick of the comedy between you and your talking house pet!"

"Your a talking house pet!" Both Happy and Natsu replied with the same anwser as Totomaru blanked.

"Fuck it, ORANGE FIRE!" Orange fire shoot towards Natsu who happily ate it at first.

"Gak this smells awful!"

"Yeah it smells like dirty mop submerged in expired milk."

_"Four minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"FIRE DRAGON IRON gak!" Natsu punched his face again.

"We can forget about fire attacks. We'll have to settle this another way."

"Fine by me then. I'll just beat the snot out of you with my fists."

"Ahh but you forget that I have my sword." Totomaru unsheathed his sword and in a flash was in front of Natsu. Natsu quickly ducked out of the way to avoid the in coming sword.

_"Three minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"FIRE DRAGON'S!" Natsu prepared for an attack.

"It hasn't sunk in with you yet fire attacks aren't gonna work on me."

"SPIT!" Several bullets of Natsu's saliva hit Totomaru leaving him covered.

_"Two minutes until Jupiter cannon fire."_

Totomaru was pissed. "That's it!" Totomaru threw his sword at Natsu. The moment Natsu caught it he only realized what he done.

"Now I'm going to stop this thing from firing on my friends!" Natsu threw the sword towards the lacrima. The sword crashed into the lacrima but only slightly.

"Ha its gonna take more power to break a lacrima than that dragon."

_"One minute until Jupiter cannon fire."_

"AHHHHHHH!" Natsu roared as he gathered a large amount of fire above his head.

"Seriously you don't learn." Totomaru raised his hand ready to take control of the fire. 'Wait somethings wrong I can't control it!' Totomaru panicked.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" The Large ball of fire was aimed at the tip of sword sending it crashing into the lacrima shattering it into a million pieces.

* * *

(Fairy Tail)

An explosion could be heard by every member of Fairy Tail. They all looked around at the walking guild and seen smoke coming out of the barrel. A huge cheers from Fairy Tail could be heard.

"Looks like they stopped the Jupiter cannon. Great job." Naruto was relieved that they were able to stop the cannon from firing again. he wasn't too sure if he would be able to block another attack.

"Now we have nothing left to fear! Annihilate the enemy!" Cana rallied the guild members

**"You... You damn fairy brats!... Not to worry we'll just activate our contingency plan."**

* * *

(Natsu)

With the lacrima broken and the Jupiter cannon stopped Natsu and Happy high fived. "Great work Natsu we stopped it."

"Yeah finally me breaking stuff worked out." Suddenly the building began to shake.

"He can't be planning on doing that?! This room doesn't have any means of staying horizontal!" Totomaru was shocked at his master plan.

"Horizantal?" Natsu was confused at the room started to turn. "Oh god... Movement.."

* * *

(Fairy Tail)

The Phantom guild started to transform itself as large legs lifted the guild and it turned into a giant robot.

'So this is what he was planning.' Naruto thought to himself as he watched the build walk towards them.

"Concentrate on the enemy Natsu and the other are inside at the moment. They'll stop the giant in front of us." Cana tried to calm everyone down as the build moved closer.

"One thing Cana... Natsu's in there... And it's a vehicle..." Naruto pointed out.

"Oh..." Cana only gave that reply.

* * *

(Natsu)

"Wh..What's wrong with this guy?" Totomaru wondered aloud what was wrong with Natsu.

"Ugh.. It's... Moving.."

"He can't deal with vehicles! At last! A chance to turn things around! You say flames won't work all you like. But I wonder if you try to eat it like this?! My ulimate magic! RAINBOW FIRE!" Totomaru put his hands in front of him to send the rainbow colored blaze towards Natsu but his hands we're frozen solid. "Huh?" The ice grew and grew moving up his arms. "EEHH?! WAIT! WHAT IS THIS?!" Totomaru was frozen solid in a lump of ice. Suddenly a giant bear claw picked him up and threw him into the air and send him flying out of the guild.

"Natsu, You're Pathetic, Y'know that?"

"Vehicles shouldn't make a man sick. He should make them sick."

"Gray.. Elfman.. Hey the movement stopped."

* * *

(Naruto)

Outside the giant robot had stopped walking and started to raise its hand. It started to draw a magic seal in the air.

"IT'S A MAGICAL SEAL! THIS BUILDING THING IS A MAGE?!" Cana was shocked. Mira noticed the symbols the building was drawing.

"This seal in... Abyss break!" A Naruto's clone ear perked upwards on hearing the spell.

"Wait that spell's forbidden! Jose you bastard. He planning on wiping us out to destroy the evidence." Naruto had to think fast.

"Such a huge seal... This is bad! A dark blast will destroy everything all the way to Caldia Cathedral!" Loke was stunned as he grit his teeth.

"Its gonna hit in ten minutes." Mira tried to figure out the time they had before the seal was finished.

"ALL CLONES EVACUATE THE CITY! EVERYONE ELSE WE'VE GOT TO BELIEVE IN ERZA, GRAY, NATSU AND ELFMAN!"

"Elf..man." Mira was stunned to fight her brother was inside the Phantom guild. She walked towards the giant robot.

"No Mira don't!" Cana and Naruto tried to stop her.

"I'M THE ONE YOUR'RE AFTER RIGHT?! STOP ATTACKING THE GUILD RIGHT NOW!" Mira had changed her face to look like Lucy one she told Reedus to take her to the safe house. 'That should buy us a little time.'

**"Disappear... Little impostor... I knew right from the very start that Lucy wasn't there. There's no way that the person who was targeted would be sent to the front lines."** Jose pointed out to Mira and the rest of the guild as Naruto looked to Loke before creating a clone.

"Loke take this clone and take care of Lucy."

"You read my mind Naruto." Loke nodded at Naruto as he and the clone left for Lucy.

'Elfman.. You're in no state to be fighting.' Mira thought to herself over her brother. She was too busy not to notice a hand from the giant swoop down and grab her.

**"Attempting to deceive us... I don't think I like you, girl. I'll crush you like a little bug."**

"MIRAAA! NARUTO HELP HER!" Cana cried for Mira who was starting to be crushed by the giants hand.

"On it FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto threw a kunai right beside raijin'd her to Mira who was being crushed by the giants two fingers. Naruto tried to push the fingers apart with his hands and feet but they did not budge. Suddenly an explosion was heard coming from inside the giant as one if the walls collapsed. Mira and Naruto both looked up towards the gaping hole and seen Elfman.

"Elfman... Run!" Mira cried out for her little brother.

"Mira?" Elfman was shocked to see his older sister.

"Elfman don't worry i'll get Mira out wait watch out!" Naruto tried to warm Elfman about the shadowy figure he seen behind Elfman stamping on his back as Elfman lied on the ground.

"Oh.. your older sister... That woman out there, would she happen to be the famous Mirajane. Once feared as the 'demon?" Sol taunted Elfman as he continued to kick him on the ground. "And if its isn't the shadow himself Naruto. trying to help poor little Mira. Try as you might child you'll never get her out of this guild grip." \naruto was trying his hardest to move the fingers from Mira but was still unable to move them.

"Why... Why are you doing this?' Elfman questioned Sol.

"I am afraid she is currently being punished for attempting to deceive us."

"Mira I have an idea." Naruto softly spoke to Mira not wanting Sol or Elfman to hear him speak.

"LET HER GO!" Elfman cried out before Sol kicked his head. The fingers of the giant started to squeeze Mira tighter than before. "STOP IT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! JUST LEAVE ELFMAN ALONE!" Mira cried out to Sol as Naruto placed a mark on Mira's shoulder as threw a kunai beside him.

"Such a pity. Losing your younger sister before your eyes. Now you will lose your older sister."

"Why?... I... I swore that i'd never see your tears again. SO WHY ARE YOU CRYING!" Elfman slowly stood up as he entire body began to glow.

"YOU MUSTN'T! YOU CAN STILL ONLY USE A SINGLE ARM!" Mira's cries fell on deaf ears.

"Lisanna and Lucy died because I was too weak.. I don't want to feel that way ever again! I want to become a strong man, someone who can protect you!" ELfman slowly began to transform.

"REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Mira and the kunai swiched places as the giants hand crushed the kunai to pieces. But it was too late.

"FULL BODY TAKE OVER: BEAST SOUL!" A beast now stood in Elfmans face as Naruto Mira and Sol looked on in shock. The beast glared at Sol its breathing getting heavier.

"Non.." Sol started to slowly walk backwards. "Non non non non non." Sol moved faster and faster but the beast grabbed his head and began to punch Sol with all its force and pound him into the ground.

"ELFMAN STOP IT! YOU'VE ALREADY WON!" Naruto tried to call out to Elfman but the beast continued.

"Elfman please stop..." Mira cried fear history was repeating itself again. The beast finally stop once Mira spoke. The beast ran on all four towards Mira and Naruto.

"Get behind me Mira." Naruto stood in front of Mira. "I'm sorry Elfman. Wait... What?" Before Naruto could strike the Beast held Naruto in a tight hug

"I'm sorry Mira. You probably never wanted to see this face ever again. It was all because i couldn't control this form properly that... Lisanna and.. Lucy..." Elfman looked up to find Naruto looking at him struggling to breath. Elfman released his grip apologizing to Naruto.

"It was never your fault that Lisanna and Lucy died... Back then too, You were just trying to protect us."

Elfman transformed back to his normal form as Mira hugged him. "Mira.."

"We made a decision together didn't we? To live a full life, for her sake..."

"MIRA! I'M SO GLAD YOU OK!" tears began to flow from Elfman's eyes as he cried like a baby.

"Guys I hate to break this moment but the drawing of the seal is slower."

"What?" Elfman didn't know their was a seal being drawn in the sky.

'That four element forbidden sell... Abyss break.. Four elements... Fire... Water... Wind... and Earth..' Mira thought to herself before she figured it out. "Elfman how many of the Element four are left?"

"Uhhh... Two left I beat Sol and Natsu beat that Totomaru guy. Why?"

"The abyss break spell is being powered by the element four we need to stop the other two. Quick we have to find Gray and Erza to tell them."

* * *

(Fairy Tail)

Cana had seen Naruto and Elfman protect Mira and move into the giant.

"Whew... It looks like Mira is all right." Cana didn't notice a shade swoop down and just barely miss her.

"CANA!?" Macao called out from concern.

"Don't worry about me. We have to protect Fairy Tail."

'She's pushing herself too hard... I wonder why so many women in this guild are so damn strong?'

* * *

(Naruto)

"Elfman once you and Mira find Gray help him with the water element. Me and Erza will deal with Aria." Naruto told Mira and Elfman the plan when suddenly he got information from his shadow clone. "Oh no..."

"What is it Naruto?" Mira was concerned about Naruto's facial expression.

"Oh it's n-nothing just a stomach bug hehe."

"You sure your ok?"

"I'm fine Mira don't worry... We better go."

"Right." Mira and Elfman both moved off to find gray while Naruto tried to find Erza.

'I can't let them know that Phantom have Lucy.'

* * *

**And cut! This wraps up part 2 of the Phantom Lord arc. Next chapter will be the finale of this Arc. Was planning on post all 3 in the same day but i'm going to leave it a while as i've got a few message asking to keep the Q&amp;A. so here is this weeks Q&amp;A!**

**1) Can Bixlow's eye magic help him see why kids love Cinnamon Toast Crunch? Honestly I had to Google what this was lol. We don't have that in Ireland but I'd say... Yes. He can see into their souls!**

**2) Why start cannon with the phantom arc? Good question reason behind this is i feel the story has kind of had too many intro arcs already and wanted the shake things up a bit.**

**3) how many story arcs are you going to do of cannon? Im not going to do all. I'm only going to do one that i feel would change the story. I will also be only following Naruto in this story. I know Natsu is the main character in FT but don't worry like in this chapter he will be having a bit of the spotlight lol**

**4) What is up with Naruto's chakra levels? I've had this question asked a lot of times and to be honest i'm getting bored answering them. I have PM'd everyone who asked this or pointed it out and i will say it for the final time. I'm not writing a Naruto god story. I have to have some character development. Reason is i feel Naruto in honesty is too powerful a character for Fairy Tail i have to have Naruto stand a bit weaker to the Naruto in the Narutoverse. Now some have replied to my message and i thank you for then as i said i understand and i have listened to what you have said. A small number haven't replied. That i can only say is disappointing and i'm marking these down as flames and down for not to reply list. I thank people for taking time to write or review but if you cant find the time to reply over several days you can go fuck yourselves. I take the time to reply to people. It's not that hard**

**That its for this chapter, I hope you've all enjoyed it till next time!**


	25. Part 2 Chapter 3

**Here we go with Part of the Phantom Lord Arc Part 3! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Elfman once you and Mira find Gray help him with the water element. Me and Erza will deal with Aria." Naruto told Mira and Elfman the plan when suddenly he got information from his shadow clone. "Oh no..."_

_"What is it Naruto?" Mira was concerned about Naruto's facial expression._

_"Oh it's n-nothing just a stomach bug hehe."_

_"You sure your ok?"_

_"I'm fine Mira don't worry... We better go."_

_"Right." Mira and Elfman both moved off to find gray while Naruto tried to find Erza._

_'I can't let them know that Phantom have Lucy.'_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 3: Phantom Lord Part 3.

(Naruto's mind space)

Once Mira and Elfman were out of site Naruto tried to focus and pin point to were Erza was. Calming his mind down he enter into his mind and found him self in front of a familiar face.

"Hello nine tails..."

_**"What do you want Naruto?"**_

"What no threatening me?" Naruto sarcastically pointed out to the nine tails.

_**"You should know I can't do a damn thing with this damn seal!"**_ The nine tails slammed his fist onto the bar of his cell but before it came into contact it hit a once invisible wall. a bright golden light began to glow around the area of the nine tails fist and as he removed his fist the symbol of fairy tail was seen.

"A Fairy Tail seal? Who put that there?"

_**"I don't know who she was. All I know is she was a small child with long blonde hair. She has completely blocked to two of us off. I cannot give you chakra nor can I try to take control. Trust me, I've tried to."**_ Upon hearing the Nine tails confession Naruto didn't know what to think.

In the one hand he was glad that the nine tails wouldn't lie and told him the truth but he was also angered by that truth.

"Listen here you damn fox! I need your help and its not about chakra! Can you help me find Erza? She has a kunai with my chakra in it." Naruto pointed at the nine tails.

Slowly the nine tails started to lift his hand and pointed north north west to where Naurto was standing. _**"She's over there. She's fighting at the moment. Your chakra is moving fast I wouldn't jump. You'd miss. You're a fool to think of joining that fight, it seems to be almost over."**_

* * *

With Naruto out of his mind space he moved towards Erza hoping he would get their in time. Running as fast as he could he soon found himself in front of Erza and Natsu. They had just finished there fight with Aria.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Erza asked Naruto shocked to see him.

"I can explain in one moment... Is this the guy who hurt Jiji?"

"Yes." Erza nodded to Naruto.

"Erza dealt with him she was like all pow pow pow!" Happy exaggerated the answer to Naruto as he started kicking and punching while he was flying midair. Naruto starred at Aria waiting for something to happen.

"Naruto... He out cold... You don't have to worry about him." Erza tried to calm Naruto down when suddenly a booming voice could be heard.

**"All members of fairy tail out there. We have succeeded in capturing Lucy. Our first objective has been achieved."** there was a pause on the loud speaker for a moment before. A scream could be heard.

"THAT'S LUCY!" Natsu knew that voice. He gritted his teeth.

**"I'm sure you all heard that... We have but a single objective remaining. To slaughter the lot of you disgusting brats!"**

"You bastards!" Natsu clenched his fist.

Suddenly Aria grabbed Naruto's foot. "I WILL DRAIN YOU OF ALL YOUR MAGIC! METSU!" A bright golden light appeared below Naruto. As the light faded Naruto was seen still standing with his head lowered not showing his eyes.

"NOW YOU HAVE NO MAGIC! IT'S SO SAD!" Tear began to flow from Aria's eyes.

"You might want to check on your... Victim..." Erza pointed out to Naruto who had charged a ball of chakra on his hand.

"You fight like a coward. Your not strong enough to face me head on you devise tactics to help you win. That's how you beat the old man... But magic drain doesn't work no me... CAUSE I DON'T USE MAGIC! RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the Rasengan into Aria who was still lying on the ground.

Seeing Aria out cold wit the whites of his eyes clearly shown Erza turned to face Natsu. "Natsu release your power and find and protect Lucy."

"What do you mean Erza?"

"There is still untapped power within you sleeping.. Believe in yourself and awaken it!" Natsu looked at Erza confused. Naruto thought he would explain thing to Natsu in a more simple way.

"Natsu... Erza is saying you can surpass us both. Now go find Lucy. We'll deal with Jose. He's on his way here."

Natsu looked at Naruto and Erza Happy that they were acknowledging his power. His turned his body to flames are made them burn hotter than what he had ever tried before. He charged off to find Lucy.

* * *

(Porlyusica)

Porlyusica was standing in her kitchen staring out the window. Lying in a bed was her former teammate and guild master of the guild she was still a part time member of Makarov. She heard movement coming from where he was sleeping. "Makarov... Your awake."

"My children need me."

"No you mustn't get up. you still need your rest."

"I thank you Porlyusica but this is something I need to do." Makarov thanked Porlyusica before turning to walk out.

"You better not die old man."

"It will take more than what they have to kill me."

* * *

(Naruto vs Jose)

Naruto helped Erza down for a rest. She was badly hurt in her fight with Aria.

"You need rest Erza."

"No I'm fine its you who needs the rest. What if the Nine Tails tries to take control?"

"That's not gonna happen."

"Why?"

Before Naruto could answer Erza the other had arrived.

"So gray won and Abyss break was stopped?"

"Yes all that is left is Gajeel and Jose."

The sound of clapping was echoing through the room as shades were seem moving around the room in between the mages.

(Fairy Law OST)

"My, my... What a wonderful show you all put on. I never honestly expected you to provide me this much entertainment."

"Jose!"

"Oh Naruto I'm glad your here i have a score you settle with you."

Naruto turned towards the other. "Mira take Erza and the rest and go."

"But Naruto?"

"NOW MIRA!" Naruto roared at Mira as she was shocked to see Naruto act like that.

"Yes deary run along now." Jose closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them his eyes were pitch black. "Its going to get really messy in here very soon."

The look on Jose was more terrifying to the others than Naruto outburst. they quickly made there way out of the room.

"Aren't you going to follow them boy?"

(Strong and Strike OST)

"Don't call me boy!... And no... I don't fear someone weaker than me." Naruto pulled out several kunai and scattered them across the room. "Guess i'll deal with you the old fashion way. So come on... Hit me"

"With pleasure DARK PULSE!" Jose swiped his hand away from his body as the ground around Naruto exploded.

"FLYING RAIJIN!"

"JUMP ALL YOU WANT BOY I"LL HIT YOU BEFORE YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO ME! DARK PULSE!"

With every attack Naruto dodged with a raijin away to a kunai. Eventually Jose started to tire. 'NOW!' Naruto thought this was his chance. "Take this! FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Naruto blasted Jose sending him flying into the air. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto had marked Jose from his earlier attack and jumped in front of him as he moved through the air. "It's over."

Naruto slapped a piece of paper on Jose. The force of Naruto slapping the paper on Jose set him flying him backwards. Naruto repeated this action of raijining towards Jose and marking him with a paper continuously until Jose was almost completely covered. Once finished he jumped to the final kunai that wasn't blasted away from Jose earlier dark pulses.

"What are these thing I can't move."

"Half of those papers are paralysing tags. They'll restrict your movement. The other half are explosive tags."

"Explosive tags!"

Naruto raised his right hand. "Now burn to ash!" Naruto clicked his fingers. With a single moment the tags exploded covering Jose in a sea of flames. When the flames subsided Jose was still seen the standing. Most of his clothing had burnt away from the intense flames.

(Stalemate OST)

"Now look what you've done. You've gone and MADE ME MAD BOY!" In the blink of an eye Jose grabbed Naruto's throat and held him high in the air. Naruto struggled to breathe. 'I didn't even see him move!' Naruto thought to himself as Jose cold hand gripped tightly.

"I think a soul as powerful as your's will be useful. Adding it to my collection will be fun. But a free soul can be a problem. It needs to know who it's master is. I think I'll make it hurt your little Fairy Tail. That way any freedom will have been stamped out."

"Y-you can n-never hurt Fairy T-tail." Naruto struggled to talk.

"That boy is already being taken care of." Jose threw a lacrima stone to the ground it showed a picture the the guild being smashed by a giant shade creature. "My shades have done damage to the building but you'll hurt your friends. Hahahaha." Jose laughed like a madman. "Time for me to take your soul! SOUL EXTRACTION!" Jose slammed the palm of his hand into Naruto's gut. Naruto felt his heart pulsate. As Jose slowly pulled away his hand Naruto seen a strange red aura being pulled out of his stomach. Naruto tried with all his strength left and grabbed the aura coming out of his body.

"Stop... That's not my soul."

"Not your soul? Then tell me what is it then?"

**_"It is me. If you free me I shall grant you one wish."_**

"A wish eh? Then shall you follow my every command?"

**_"Of course my master. I the Nine Tails will promise to serve you."_**

"Then its a deal then."

"N-no... It's a trick... He'll kill everyone... Even you... Gak!" Naruto coughed up blood as he fought to keep the Nine Tails inside of him. He was starting to lose his grip when he suddenly heard someone shout at them.

* * *

(Jose vs Makarov)

(Dragonslayer OST)

"THAT'S ENOUGH JOSE!" Jose turned his head to find Makarov flying down to face him.

"I'll deal with you once I've finished with this Dreyar!"

"No you'll fight me now. Erza get Naruto!" Erza didn't reply but instead re-quipped into her black wing armor. She moved to cut off Jose's hand holding Naruto's neck. Jose release both Naruto's neck and the Nine Tails. Naruto fell to the ground and landed facing upwards still struggling to breath. He held his hand over his chest. His heart was pulsating and his chest felt extremely heavy.

_**"No... I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN! NOOOO!"**_ The Nine Tails roared as he moved back inside of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Erza rushed over to Naruto who was about to pass out from the shock. "Master, Naruto's hurt badly. He's holding onto his chest, I think he's having a heart attack."

"Take him to Porlyusica. Move quickly you haven't much time." Erza didn't waste a second as she grabbed Naruto and flew away to Porlyusica's home in the forest outside to Magnolia.

"Your a talented wizard Jose. Such magical power at a young age. But you don't deserve the tile of a wizard saint. If you were to use your power righteously and help guide the younger generation i would then agree with the magic council.

"Your giving me a lecture?"

"According to Fairy Tail's custom for judgement I shall give you to the count of three." Jose looked at Makarov gritting his teeth. "Kneel."

(Fairy Law OST)

"One."

"I will never kneel to a member of Fairy Tail!"

"Two." Magical power swirled between Makarov's hands.

"NO YOU SHALL KNEEL BEFORE ME! I PHANTOM LORD'S MASTER WILL NEVER GIVE UP BEGONE!" Jose charged his army of shades into his right hand focusing them into a ball. "DEAD WAVE!" Jose extended his hand and the blast moved towards Makarov

"Three." Makarov slammed his hands together. A bright light dispelled Jose's attack. "Fairy Law invoked!"

A bright, warm light engulfed the room and soon the entire building. a large symbol of fairy tail could be seen above the phantom lord guild. Once the light had disappeared Jose was seen covering his face from the light. His face and what remained of his clothes were pale white.

"Never come near Fairy Tail again. I expect the council to be here soon. You should watch out for yourself. For now. Same goes for me.. It's over. You have lost. Now get out of my sight."

* * *

(Two week later)

Naruto was sitting in the backyard to the guild. He had most of his body still covered in bandages. Although they were lighter than the days before. Naruto was passed out during the trip when Erza was taking him to Porlyusica's home. Once he woke up he still didn't get any rest. Firstly the Magic council moved it and started to round everyone up. Natsu tried to make a break for it but Erza knocked him out cold. He spent several hours re-telling his story over and over again. But having worked for the magic council for a few years he knew what was needed and did start a whole fuss about it.

Lucy returned home. Albeit for a few hours to tell of her father. Naruto felt she was a good girl and noticed that a certain guild member had his eye on her. When speaking about this to Mira Naruto refused to answer. This gave Mira idea's to find out who it was and maybe get the two together.

Loke avoided everyone in the guild. Naruto in his weakened state managed to find him and confront him knowing his real name Leo the Lion from the time he visited Blue Pegasus. The next day he had quit Fairy Tail. The whole guild went to search from him Lucy found him. Loke explained his full story to everyone once he got back and gave Lucy, Gray, Happy, Natsu, Erza and Naruto tickets to a resort. He claimed to have given the tickets to Naruto for a rest. Considering Porlyusica warned him to rest or else. Makarov and Erza also wanted Naruto to take a rest. He kept pushing himself as he wanted to help with the reconstruction of the guild. Eventually he gave in to their requests. Erza had to show what she would do if he didn't comply. Apparently it was Natsu's punishment for stealing an S class request. And soon they arrived there.

"Here we are guys! Akane Resort!"

* * *

**Well that's the Phantom Lord Arc over and done with. Hope you've all enjoyed it I know this chapter had a few twists and turns in it but i hope they've worked out. anyway here's this chapter's q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto transform into the kyuubi again? Not for a while at the moment I have a big stage planned for that lol.**

**2) Isn't Lucy the Main Character in Fairy Tail? Actually I shall quote The Fairy Tail abridged series on this. Hold on a second here pal. Before we get started I just want to clear up a few things. Despite all these rumours that this chick is the main character this hunk of anime gold standing before you is in fact the real protagonist.**

**3) **** Are you going to be making many changes to the cannon story? Yes. just want to keep the answer short and simple don't want to give away information lol**

**4) First anime crush? Bit of a personal question and found this tough to answer. Cause I think some of my reader would be too young to remember these anime lol. I'd be talking about 90's anime now but I'd say Holly from Monster Rancher.**

**Well as you might have guessed next Arc is going to be Tower of Heaven. I know I kind of skipped over the Loke Arc but in honesty it isn't actually a long arc to begin with. Well I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter! Till next time!**


	26. Part 2 Chapter 4

**Here we go for the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 4 : Tower of Heaven Part 1

Location: Akane Resort

(Fooling Mode OST)

Naruto was sitting back relaxing on the beach. He didn't know when the last time was when he felt so relaxed. While part of him was still concerned about the construction of the new guild he was glad he gave in to Erza and his grandfather. Although he'll never look at bread sticks in the same way again. While he lying down enjoying the sunshine Natsu decided to ruin his relaxation.

"Hey Naruto look what Happy found!"

"Were and how did that cat find a watermelon?"

"Who cares lets hit it!"

"You mean like the classic beach game?"

"There's a beach game about this? Why didn't I know?" Naruto just stared at Natsu. 'There was no way he's this stupid... Or is he?' Naruto thought about what to do the a second before agreeing to play the game. Naruto was given a wooden stick by Gray who seemed to be playing along with Natsu. This made Naruto more suspicious. Covering his eyes with a piece of cloth Gray and Natsu guided Naruto towards the watermelon.

"Go right, Right."

"Little bit higher."

Naruto moved to the right and tried to reach as high as he could.

"That's it go for it!"

"Here we go! SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. Who was also blind folded and held a stick. "TRANSFORM!" Transforming into Gray and Natsu Naruto swung both sticks and hit a quite large muscular man who was presently relaxing on the sand. As soon as Naruto hit the man he made sure he seen Gray and Natsu's faces before raijining to them and handing the shocked Gray and Natsu the sticks an the blindfolds. Once he handed them over he transformed back to his original form.

"Can't prank the original prankster guys." Naruto whispered into the ears of Gray and Natsu before grabbing both of their arms. Pinning them into the ground. "What the hell are you two doing hitting a poor defenceless man relaxing on the beach. I apologize sir if they hurt you. I'll allow you to hit them." Gray and Natsu were about to protest but Naruto covered their mouth so the man could not hear their protests. Naruto simply glared at them with evil intent. Gray and Natsu held each other's hands in fear.

'He's scarier than Erza!' Gray thought to himself as he was reminded of Erza's countless beatings.

'Not the bread sticks! Anything but the bread sticks!' The look on Naruto's face brought back some very painful (and recent) memories.

"Don't worry about them my good sir. We're guild mages. They can take the hits."

"WITH PLEASURE!" The man them thumped Gray and Natsu so hard he buried them into the ground like tow pegs. As he walked away Naruto knelt down so Gray and Natsu could hear him.

"Ok my fun's over with now. Have you learnt your lesson?" Both mages nodded. "Good then lets have some fun."

* * *

The group spent the next few hours playing games and the beach like volleyball, building sandcastle and playing in the sea. They all decided to call it a day for the beach and went to relax in their rooms before hitting th e casino. Naruto was in his room that he was sharing with Gray.

"It's nice to see Lucy smile after all that's happened isn't it?"

"I agree Gray. Things happen quickly at Fairy Tail sometime the newbies can't keep up."

"Yeah she's pretty something alright. Hey Naruto this any good y'think?" Gray showed Naruto a flower patterned shirt he was planning to wear.

"Why you asking me most likely you'll strip in the casino. I'd like you to wear a straitjacket."

"Not funny dude!"

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Gray who laughed as well in a light hearted moment. Naruto wore a Simple black tuxedo with a white shirt and orange tie. He was planning on hitting the poker tables with Erza and Lucy. He was waiting by the entrance when he spotted Lucy.

"Hey Lucy over here." Naruto waved to Lucy who made her way over to Naruto.

"Sorry we're late Naruto, Erza took her time." Lucy pointed at Erza and Naruto's jaw hit the floor. She was wearing a purple open back dress with a floral pattern. She also wore matching gloves that extended up her arm. Erza noticed Naruto staring at her.

"Naruto.. Please stop your embarrassing me."

"Oh s-sorry Erza it's just... You just look so stunning."

'Where's that damn cat when you need him!' Lucy was expecting Happy to appear with his trademark love troll but he never showed. Fact was he was too scared of what both Naruto and Erza would do to him. "So shall we go inside then?"

* * *

Time flew by with the group inside the casino. Natsu was on the roulette table while Gray had found a friend and were currently using the slot machines. Lucy and Naruto were finding no luck on the poker table but Erza on the other hand was reeling it all in.

"And the that's a royal flush. Miss Scarlet wins."

"Whoa Erza your on fire!" Lucy was excited seeing Erza win such a high pot.

"Mind rubbing a bit of that luck for me?" Naruto decided to joke with Erza a bit.

"Is that an attempt of a rhetorical question Naruto? And beside most of the money I've won has come from you fufufu."

"Time for a dealer change."

"Right now I feel like I can't lose no matter who I'm up against." Erza felt this was her night as lady luck was smiling on her.

"In that case why don't we play a special game? Except we won't be playing with coins." The dealer then handed Erza fives cards that spelt DEATH. "Let's bet with our lives! Is that ok? Big Sis?

Erza started to shake in her seat "Sho!"

"It's been a while hasn't it big sis." Lucy and Naruto looked at each other wondering how Erza knew this man.

"You... You were safe?"

"Safe?"

"Ah.. No.. I just meant.." Erza panicked before the lights suddenly switched off. When they came back on Sho was no where to be seen. "SHO!"

"Over here big sis." Sho dropped the card he held in his hand. As they feel to the ground they could hear people talking.

"What is this?"

"Someone help me!"

"Where am I?"

"There are people in he cards!" Lucy pointed out as Naruto charged at Sho.

"RASENGAN!"

"I don't think so! CARD TRAP!" Sho held out a card in front of him and in a flash Naruto was trapped inside a card. "Master Jellal warned us of you Naruto Dreyar. You've been corrupting the mind of my big sis!.. It's strange isn't it big sis. I learned how to use magic too."

"Please Sho. Please let Naruto and these people go they have nothing to do with what happened." Erza pleaded with Sho but suddenly Lucy was grabbed by a binding rope.

"Meow. Impressive isn't it." Said a woman who was sitting on the poker table.

"Millianna! You can use magic too."

"Long time no see Erzie."

"Please let them go. They're my family."

"Aren't we your family? Big sis? Well UNTIL YOU BETRAYED US OF COURSE!"

"Don't ruffle her feathers too much Sho. Dandy men know how to maintain their composure. You turned out to be quite the looker." spoke the man who seemed to have created himself like pixels.

"That voice.. Wally? You can use magic too."

"Not that it would matter if you hadn't recognized me. Compared to the mad dog Wally from the old days. I'm much more well-rounded now."

"Coming from the guy who looks like he's made from children's toy blocks." Naruto pointed out the irony from his card.

"No need to be so awestruck. We were all told as children that anyone can use magic. Right, Erza?" A man appeared from the shadows behind Erza.

"Simon?"

"Erza tell me who are these people?" Naruto wanted answers but knew pushing Erza might break her mind she already had to much happening already.

"Yeah Erza he keeps calling you Big sis."

"He's not really my brother but they're my former family."

"So they're your family before Fairy Tail then?" Naruto asked Erza.

"Yeah we are. We came to bring her back. Along with you. We don't need to bring to the extra baggage." Wally turned his arm into a gun and pointed it at Lucy.

"Please let them go I'm begging you! Please stop!" Erza begged for Wally to stop. While Erza was pleading with Wally he teleported his arm behind Erza and fired.

"ERZA!" Naruto yelled out.

"Why.. Why did you shoot her?" Lucy started crying as she seen Erza getting shot.

"Don't worry you two blondies. I shot her with a sleep bullet."

As Erza fell she was caught by Simon. "Mark acquired. We have Erza... And Naruto. Let us return home."

"Why are you taking me too?"

"That's a dandy question. The boss wants to see you as well."

"She's finally coming home... Back to the Tower of Heaven. I bet Jellal will be smiling ear to ear."

'The Tower of Heaven... It.. It was a success.' Erza thought to herself before she blacked out.

* * *

A few hours later Erza woke up inside the hull of a ship. Naruto was outside of the card and was currently trapped in a portable pillory.

"You're awake."

"Naruto! What.. What are you doing here?"

"He's coming with us to the tower of Heaven."

"Can you do me a favour sho? Can you release me? I won't fight anymore."

"What are you talking about Erza you have to.."Naruto shouted at Erza but stopped when he seen she was on the verge of breaking down.

"No can do sis. you are a traitor. Struggle all you want Millianna's ropes can seal magic. That's why we put those on Naruto. He doesn't use magic so Jellal told us to put those on me."

"I understand.. At least let me put on the armor. I'm afraid of going back to that tower. If I don't put the armor on... I'll never feel safe."

Sho pulled Naruto to his feet and sat him beside Erza. "He fought with us the moment I took him out of the card. Look after my big sis." Sho turned and left the two together.

"Naruto."

"I'm here Erza."

"I'm.. I'm sorry for getting you involved in this. I'm really really sorry." Erza placed her head on Naruto and cried for forgiveness.

"Erza? I don't want to push you but can you tell me about this Tower of heaven?"

"As a child I was brought to the Tower of Heaven as a slave. Ordered to build it. That's were I meet Simon, Millianna, Wally Sho and Jellal."

* * *

(Several hour later)

"The Tower... It's finished!"

"Its been eight years big sis. We were the ones who put the finishing touches to the place."

"Move." Simon pushed the backs of Erza and Naruto.

"Eight years... You've all changed so much."

Naruto and Erza were then lead up several flights of stairs. They stopped outside of a cell. It seemed like any other cell they passed. Sho took Erza inside of it.

"Wait where are you taking Naruto?!"

"You don't need to worry about him big sis. He's going to meet Jellal first!

Simon pushed Naruto away from Erza.

"Naruto!"

"Its ok Erza I'll be ok. We'll be out of here soon. Isn't that right?" Simon could only hear the last sentence that Naruto spoke. He didn't respond. instead he brought Naruto to the top of the tower. Into a large room. In this room two men were waiting for Naruto and Simon to arrive.

"Thank you for bringing Naruto here Simon you may leave." Simon nodded and left Naruto with these two men.

"Master Jellal would like to welcome you to the Tower of Heaven Naruto Dreyar."

"So I finally get to see this Jellal. Tell me, what do you want with me?"

* * *

**And cut! leaving on a bit of a cliffhanger on this one lol. In case your wondering this story will be following Naruto but Erza will be getting alot of the light as this story arc is important to her character in Fairy Tail. Well as always its time for this chapters Q&amp;A!**

**1) Are you following the Fairy Tail manga or anime? A bit of both but I'd lean more towards the Manga as it is the original.**

**2) What's the story with the magic council over the guild war?**

**3) Why didn't Naruto beat Jose? like most I wanted Naruto to wipe the floor with Jose but Naruto couldn't beat Jura who in the anime at the time was ranked weaker than Jose.**

**4) What's your favourite romance anime? Another question about me lol. I might add one on to each q&amp;a now lol. My favourite is Toradora. For me it has everything. Ups and Downs and is a great story. If your interested in a great romance anime its well worth a shout.**

**That's it for this chapter. If you have any questions you want to ask by all means either review or PM me. If i don't put your answer in the next chapter I'll try and PM an answer for you. Anyway I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	27. Part 2 Chapter 5

**Here we go for the start of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Its ok Erza I'll be ok. We'll be out of here soon. Isn't that right?" Simon could only hear the last sentence that Naruto spoke. He didn't respond. instead he brought Naruto to the top of the tower. Into a large room. In this room two men were waiting for Naruto and Simon to arrive._

_"Thank you for bringing Naruto here Simon you may leave." Simon nodded and left Naruto with these two men._

_"Master Jellal would like to welcome you to the Tower of Heaven Naruto Dreyar."_

_"So I finally get to see this Jellal. Tell me, what do you want with me?"_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 5: Tower of Heaven Part 2

"How dare you speak to Lord Jellal like that you brat!" The second man spoke up in defence of Jellal.

"Oh did I hit a nerve oh please tell me I hit a nerve. I really hoped I hit a nerve." Naruto taughted the man who spoke up to him.

"Hahaha relax Vidaldus. Even in the face of what will happen to him he still shows that cocky and arrogant attitude towards people who hurt his guild mates." Jellal got up off his seat and moved towards Naruto until the light finally could show his face.

"No wonder Erza attacked Siegrain. I was told you were twins but even though you apparently haven't seen each other in several year you are the spit of one another." As Naruto finished Jellal got right up into his face.

"Stranage isn't it. For someone with so much power bits of wood and metal can hold you down." Jellal placed his right hand on Naruto's chest. Naruto's heart pulsed. "Oh don't worry its just a rune to keep you in check. I've heard a few things about your encounter with Jose of Phantom. I think we made a good choice in bringing you here." Suddenly someone came rushing into the room.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance but Erza has escaped. She's knocked out several members and guards."

"And you survived?." Vidaldus looked at the messenger with evil intent.

"Hahaha relax Vidaldus I'm looking forward to see who wins. Erza or myself. A game of future and past."

Suddenly an alarm sounded off.

"Hmm its seems we have intruders. Vidaldus see who it is calling us at this time." Following Jellal's orders Vidaldus turned on a video lacrima and its showed the rest of Fairy Tail who got left behind from the attack in Akane. Jellal looked towards Naruto but he didn't show any surprise to see them here.

"Ohh you not surprised Naruto?"

"Why should I be Jellal. With Natsu's nose would put hunting dogs to shame." Naruto smirked at Jellal.

"Then how about we let them join our game. Shall we?" Jellal nodded toward Vidaldus who flicked a switch.

* * *

(A few minutes later)

(Erza)

'I have to find Naruto.' Erza thought to herself as she cut down several more guards.

"Erza!"

"So cool..."

"What are you doing here?" Erza looked to see who called out her name but found Gray, Natsu and Lucy plus one more who she didn't recognise.

"Juvia is."

"Go back. We should not have come here." Erza ordered everyone to leave.

"Don't go sayin' that Erza. If we retreat with our tails between our legs, That'll shame the name of Fairy Tail. I'm not going to let that block head off easy!" Natsu slammed his fiery fist into his palm extinguishing the flame.

"I said go back."

"But." Lucy looked at Erza with concern.

"Happy's been kidnapped! Do you expect me to leave him?" Natsu spoke over Lucy to Erza.

"Happy? Millianna couldn't have..." Erza was shocked as she didn't know about Happy.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know.."

"Ok got it."

"What did you get from that?" Gray questioned Natsu's response.

"Happy is waiting for me!" Suddenly Natsu rang off. Two lines of flames followed him in his tracks.

"Natsu." Erza was stunned to see Natsu move so fast.

"That idiot!" Gray was annoyed at Natsu.

"Natsu." Juvia was worried about Natsu in his efforts to find his friend.

"We're going after him!" Lucy tired to get everyone moving after Natsu but Erza blocked their path with a sword.

"NO! Millianna loves cats above all else. I cannot believe that she would do harm to Happy. I will take responsibility for bringing both of them back. so leave here as quickly as you can."

"No, not without you Erza." Lucy was worried about Erza as she turned away from them.

"This is my problem. It's bad enough I've got Naruto involved in this. I don't want to get you involved as well."

"We're already involved in this Erza You saw Natsu, Right?" Gray asked Erza.

"Erza, what is this tower? Who is Jellal? I understand if you don't want to tell us but you said that they used to be your family, right? But now we're your family. We're on your side, no matter what Erza!" Lucy also asked Erza but reassured her of their support.

"You heard the lady." Gray backed Lucy.

"Go home..."

"Erza..."

"This isn't like you Miss Erza. You'd normally say 'follow me and no complaining!' We'll lend you a hand. Even you get scared sometimes, right?" Gray tried to get Erza to understand but what happened next shocked him more than what he would ever expect. As Erza turned the group seen tears in her left eye. Everyone was stunned to see this. Erza slowly wiped the tear away.

"I'm sorry. Whether I win or lose this battle, I will vanish from this world."

"What do you mean?" Gray wanted to know the meaning behind what Erza said.

"This is a future I cannot oppose therefore... Therefore while I still exist I'll tell you everything." Erza took a deep breath before she spoke to the group.

(Despair OST)

"This Tower is called the Tower of Heaven. It's also called the R System. It's a magical item that allows any person to restore life to someone who is deceased at the cost of many sacrifices. I was one of those sacrifices. In the interest of protecting the order of the Magical world, the construction of the tower had been forbidden by the Magic council since ancient times. However a cult of dark mages wishing to revive Zeref began working on it over ten years ago."

"Wait is this the same Zeref who I think we're talking about?" Gray questioned Erza over this wizard's name.

"Yes, In order to have a high number of sacrifices the cult kidnapped many men women and children alike and forced them into slavery in order to build this tower. Those who tried to escape of rebelled... One by one they disappeared. there was no peace of mind. we lived in constant fear. Even so, I made friends who I could open up to. Even if it was only for a brief moment... and one of the people I knew then was Jellal.

Our group once tried to escape from the tower. When we were caught I went to protect Sho as they wanted the person who came up with the escape plan. But before I could speak Jellal said it was him. They didn't believe Jellal and took me. They beat and tortured me and gauged out my right eye. Jella fought his way to me and cut me loose. He told me we had to fight for our freedom out of this tower. We didn't get very far. I feared they would take me back but they took Jellal in my place.

When I ask taken back to my cell something inside me snapped. I pick up whatever was in front of me and fought for our freedom... To save Jellal. Jellal was our leader. He had a strong sense of justice, and I looked up to him... But. But it was right at that moment that Jellal turned into a completely different person. If it is possible to call a person 'evil' then that is what I shall call Jellal.

During our uprising I lost the person who kept all of us young ones happy. He told us stories of his adventures as a mage of a guild. His name was Rob. He was part of Master Makarov's old group. He was a Fairy Tail wizard. Losing him was hard for me as he died protecting me from what would've been my own death. watching him die in front of me forced me to use my magic for the first time. With my magic I managed to make it to Jellal. But when I got there the Jellal I once knew was no more.

Instead of our freedom outside of this tower he told me freedom is within the tower. Telling me there was no freedom in this world. Jellal then asked me to help him build the R system. That was something I couldn't do. When I said that to him he attacked me. He told me that I and only I could leave this island. He also said if I should return or spoke about the tower to anyone else he would kill everyone starting with the family I still hold dear in my heart... For that reason I... Will fight Jellal."

"So Jellal tricked the other into thinking you were the traitor instead of himself."

"He must of propagandized them somehow after I disappeared. The truth is I kind of did betray them. Either way I will win against Jellal. Only them can I make up for my own sins."

"Big sis. That story. Is that true?"

"Sho."

"You trying to get sympathy from your pals with that tall tale? give me a break! That's not even close to the truth! You blew up our ships and ran away by yourself! If Jellal hadn't noticed your betrayal, we would have all sunk into the sea! Jellal told us that was the fate of those who didn't learn the proper way to use magic. You were drunk from the power of magic! you tried to rid yourself of all of us and your past!

"Jellal told you this?" Gray questioned Sho.

"Is that something the Erza you know would have done?" Lucy added her question as well.

"W-what do you know? You don't know anything about us! Only Jellal's words were able to save us. That's why we spent eight years finishing this tower. For Jellal... If... That was all a lie... If your right, sis... And Jellal is wrong..."

"That's right." Suddenly Simon appeared behind Sho.

"Hey you!" Gray moved to hit Simon but was stopped by Juvia.

"Wait master Gray. This man didn't mean to hurt you. He willingly attacked your ice clone. anyone who is able to use darkness magic you can tell what their intent is. He means us no harm."

"I see Phantom's element four deserves their reputation."

"What's going on?"

"Sho, I put on a performance to both trick you and get them to come to the tower. Naruto seems to have noticed my intent and is playing along with it."

"W-why? Why would you?"

"Sho, Everyone has been fooled by Jellal. I played the fool as well until the time was right."

"Simon you.." Erza could believe what Simon was saying.

"I believed in you Erza. I always did for those eight years. I'm glad I got to meet you again Erza. From the bottom of my heart."

"Simon." Erza hugged Simon she finally had on of her old friends that she remembered back.

"How? How could you believe in her so much? Why? Why wasn't I able to believe in her? DAMN! WHAT IS THE TRUTH?! WHAT SHOULD I BELIEVE IN?!" Sho fell to his knees his mind broken with all the reset event happening.

"It must be difficult to accept it all at once. But let me say this much. For all these past eight years, I have never forgotten about you. I couldn't do anything for you. I'm sorry I was so weak." Erza hugged Sho was he cried into her arms.

"But now you can do it. Isn't that right. I've been waiting for this moment for a long time. Waiting for powerful wizards. To fight Jellal. We'll all work together. we'll have to prevent Wally and Salamander from clashing first."

* * *

"It appears that all the pieces are in place for your team Erza. I just need to place my own down now. There is nothing boring abut a one sided game."

"Lord Jellal, Let us join in on the fight."

"Phhh your gonna fight. Hahaha, you've got a stick up your ass. You couldn't beat your way out of a paper bag."

Vidaldus looked at Naruto who stared right back at him. "We'll see about that." Vidaldus then transformed into his fighting form. His eyes and lips were now lined with the colour purple. when he finished two other people appeared alongside him.

"Sooooo the freaky owl boy your friend huh? And who's the wannabe samurai? The length of that sword compensating for something?"

"The assassin's guild, Death's head caucus. Vidaldus Taka."

"Got to hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Vidaldus pointed towards Naruto.

"Fukuro." The owl man simple hooed at Jellal. "And their captain, Ikaruga."

"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes? This eve shall be a festival. The Special guerilla squad: Trinity Raven, have arrived."

"Its your turn now."

* * *

**And cut. So the Battle for the Tower of Heaven is about to begin. How will it end? Tune in next time same Naurto time, same Fairy Tail website! Not gonna lie I always wanted to write that lol don't even care if it didn't work. Worth it! Anyway it's time for this weeks Q&amp;A. Not many this week but I did notice a mistake in last weeks as I didn't answer forgot to answer it sorry so I've put it ion this week as question 1.**

**1) ****What's the story with the magic council over the guild war? Its the same as Fairy Tail cannon. Phantom Lord disbanded and Fairy Tail got away with nothing done on them.**

**2) What's up with the abridged jokes added in? Not gonna lie Fairy Tail by PalletTownChampions is my third favourite behind Ninjabridge and TFS of course. Now i was planning on putting in some of the Ninjabridge stuff but then the story would be lost in chaos. I take it more of a homage to their great work and I needed a bit of light heartedness in the part they were added to.**

**3) Would you be doing the current arc in the Anime? The Zodiac arc? Its a long bit away but I can say right now the answer is NO!**

**Well that's all for this chapter folks. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	28. Part 2 Chapter 6

**Here we go for part 3 of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"The assassin's guild, Death's head caucus. Vidaldus Taka."_

_"Got to hell! I'll show you the lowest pits of the ultimate hell!" Vidaldus pointed towards Naruto._

_"Fukuro." The owl man simple hooed at Jellal. "And their captain, Ikaruga."_

_"Love and life are fated to be broken asunder, yes? This eve shall be a festival. The Special guerilla squad: Trinity Raven, have arrived."_

_"Its your turn now."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 6: Tower of Heaven Part 3

"You... you look like a reject from a rock band hahahaha." Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Vidaldus.

"Quiet you! We're from Death's Head Caucus!" Vidaldus snapped at Naruto.

"Phff give me a break. Here was me thinking you were someone big like Grimoire heart or Oracion Seis but Head Caucus hahaha." Naruto continued to laugh.

"We work under Grimoire Heart." Ikaruga added in to the pairs argument.

"Work under does not mean your on the same level." Naruto snapped back at her. "Do you really think the reject barrel will cut it against Fairy Tail? Jellal?" Jellal didn't answer Naruto he just waved his hand signaling the trio to move out and strike their enemy.

* * *

(Erza)

The group were running through the halls of the Tower. suddenly the walls started to change and several mouths appears along the walls and ceiling of the hallway.

**"Welcome all of you."**

"That's Jellal!" Simon stated who the voice coming from the mouths was.

**"To the Tower of Heaven."**

"It seems he spreading his voice over the whole tower." Simon thought out loud

"These freaky looking things are all over the tower?" Lucy looking at the mouths.

**"I am Jellal, ruler of this tower. The pieces of both side are now in place. I think it's about time for us to begin. The heavenly game! The rules are simple. My goal is to use Naruto as a sacrifice to revive Zeref."**

"He's screwing with us." Gray was starting to get annoyed with being used like a toy.

**"I've contracted three warriors to fight on my behalf."**

**"Hey can you hear me!"**

"That's Naruto!" Erza knew that voice.

**"It's three guys from Death's Head Caucus. Ones a big bird guy with jet back the other a wa!" **Naruto was cut off from finishing what he was going to say.

**"That's to prove he is alive and well. If you people can stop me from sacrificing Naruto, then you win. This is a battle royale three versus seven. Ohh there is one last rule I should tell you about. There is a possibility that the council will launch an attack on this tower. Using the satellite square. They possess the ultimate power of destruction. Etherion. It has the power to reduce anything to nothing."**

"That's... Insane! What on earth is Jellal thinking. He playing a game were he himself can die at any moment." Lucy was shaking in fear after hearing about the satellite square.

"Etherion? Why would the council?" Erza was cut short by Sho.

"CARD TRAP!"

"Sho what are you thinking!" Simon shouted a sho.

**"Now let's have a little fun."**

"Sho let me out." Erza banged at the on the card trying to get out.

"No.. I can't let you fight. I want Jellal for myself! I'll make sure he doesn't hurt my big sis ever again!" Sho suddenly ran off. as he ran he continued to have a go at himself. "Damnit i'm a fool. How dare you deceive us Jellal. Even hurting big sis."

"Sho calm down! Let me out of here." Erza continued to bang on the card.

"Don't worry I'll protect you no matter what big sis." Sho stopped in his tracks as cherry blossom peddles appeared around him with a woman appearing in the center of them. "Who are you?"

"I am called Ikaruga, greetings"

"Move it."

"Oh, my... Such a boorish young man."

"I don't have time to waste on trash like you!" Sho threw several cards at Ikaruga. She didn't move instead all Sho seen was her slowly drawing out her sword before placing it back in its sheath. When he heard the click the cards dropped and split in two. A perfect cut.

"There is nothing under the sun i cannot slice." Ikaruga taughted Sho who fell to the ground. Somehow she had managed to cut him as well. Erza's card fell out side of Sho's shirt.

"Sho!"

"Big sis."

"Oh, my... You were hiding away in a place like that? Erza."

"You have to let me out of here now Sho. She's not an opponent you can beat!"

"Don't worry that card has a protection seal on it. Nothing from the outside will be able to come into contact with you."

"Oh.. A challenge." Ikaruga drew her sword and sliced the card that held Erza inside.

"See... What!" Sho couldn't believe his eyes. Erza had to draw her sword to block Ikaruga's attack. "S-she cut through a different dimension." Ikaruga continued with a barrage of attacks on Erza's card until Erza managed to escape from the card she was trapped inside.

"Thanks to you cutting through the dimensional space I was able to escape. I have no business with you. Leave now." cracks began to appear in Erza's armour before it shattered into a million pieces.

"Hoho. That's my way of greeting you. Don't tell me you didn't see those attacks?" Ikaruga then began to sing. _"As I stood and stared. Through the shadows of the mist. Stood a spectre there."_ Erza focused on Ikaruga. "Yes. That's more like it."

* * *

(Jellal and Naruto)

"It appears Erza is free and is about to face off against Ikaruga." Jellal moved Erza's chess piece and Ikaruga's together on his chess board.

"The fight's already over."

"What make you think that."

"Erza owns a record in Fairy Tail that she beat me to gain."

"What record is that do tell."

(Erza vs Erza OST)

"She's the youngest mage in our guilds history to become an S class wizard!"

* * *

(Erza vs Ikaruga)

"RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!" Erza charged towards Ikaruga. As their swords clashed Erza jumped into the air. "CIRCLE SWORD!" Severla sword appeared around Erza. They begun to spin and Erza shot them towards Ikaruga. She moved one of her feet back.

"NEW MOON SCHOOL!" Ikaruga softly spoke as she sliced all of the incoming swords towards her. They landed in a perfect circle around her. Shattered into pieces. "DEMON FLASH!" As Erza landed on the ground her armour then once again shattered. She quickly pulled herself up off the ground. "NEW MOON SCHOOL: GARUDA FLAME!" A line of fire shot towards Erza who reacted quickly.

"RE-QUIP: FLAME EMPRESS ARMOUR!" When the flames past Erza was seen holding her arms in front of her face covering it from the blast before the armour was destroyed.

"I'm impressed you re-quipped into an armour so fast. but it's not very womanly to expose your self in front of a man. Don't you think?"

Erza was pissed. She was madder than what she had ever been with anyone else. "None have seen this armour and lived to tell the tale. Witness it and despair. RE-QUIP: PURGATORY ARMOUR!" The moment Erza re-quipped into her armour Ikaruga was behind her. The click of the sword and sheath broke the Purgatory armour.

"So, That was your strongest armour? You understand now, yes? No matter what armour you might wear. It cannot stand up to my blade. Surrender."

"RE-QUIP: HAKAMA!" Erza was standing holding onto a single sword.

"It's just fabric. That's all. I'll still cut you down. Armour or no Armour your choice."

"What wrong with you big sis? you have tons of strong armour left, don't you? Your stronger than this!"

"No, I'm not strong. I'm not. I failed to protect the people I cared about. And.. I always cried. Always... Always trying to make myself seem strong. I locked out my heart in armour. And cried. It's because I'm weak that I always hide behind armour. I could never take it off. I always believed that the armour would protect me but. Fairy Tail taught me the truth."

"Prepare yourself!" Ikaruga ran towards Erza.

"I no longer have any doubts!" Erza also rushed forward.

"NEW MOON SCHOOL: DEMON FLASH!"

"DEMON BLADE CRIMSON SAKURA!"

Both Erza and Ikaruga didn't move. Erza's shoulder was cut but not badly. Ikaruga fell to the ground, her sword shattered.

"Impossible!.."

"ALRIGHT BIG SIS! YOU DID IT! INCREDIBLE!" Sho couldn't believe his eys.

"That was... Impressive... I have... Never once... Been defeated... Since the guild was founded... Until this day... However... Both you and Jellal are destined to lose this battle. Fifteen minutes." Ikaruga lifted her hand up into the air. "See it Plummet down... Shining light of justice bright... Bringing death to all... Ah, a beastly poem." With Ikaruga's final words she hand fell covering her eyes.

"Fifteen minutes until Etherion... Sho, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You have to take Simon and the others as well as my friends from Fairy Tail away from this tower."

"B-but."

"You'll do this for me, Won't you Sho." Erza smiled at Sho. Sho's eyes widened as he saw the same sister from their times as children. The brightness in her eyes calmed him down.

"Yes. But what what about you?"

"I'm going to finish this."

* * *

(Jellal and Naruto)

(A few minutes later)

"Dear me.. It seems the game is over already."

"What did you expect? Your messing with Fairy Tail. And the real punchline is. Natsu and me didn't do a thing. Hahaha" Naruto laughed at th fact he brought up to Jellal.

"That may be so but I doubt that even you'd be able to do anything at this late stage." Jellal had the last word, stopping Naruto's laughter.

"He's not going to do anything." Jellal and Naruto turned to see Erza walk up towards them. "I plan on finishing this myself!"

"Erza cut me out I've been like this all day."

"I'm sorry Naruto I can't. This is my battle."

"Hey you can have your fight! But my nose's itching!" Erza didn't know if Naruto was joking or not. She quickly dropped that from her mind as she focused on Jellal.

"Is it really so entertaining, playing with people's lives?"

"Oh, but of course. Life and death are the very basis of all things. There is nothing quite so dull as life. It's been a while... Erza."

"Jellal."

"I see you've come to free Naruto then."

"Yes and my old family."

"Not that I care about them. I have no use for them now that the Tower if finished."

"Even if I were to be destroyed in ten minutes. Your reaction tells me your bluffing."

"He's not." Naruto turned to find Naruto staring right into Jellal's eyes. " He's not bluffing He somehow know that the magic council is preparing the Etherion blast at this very moment."

"Yes. The Etherion will fall! And Naruto will be sacrificed to Zeref! That much is pure fact. It is his destiny!"

"I will not let you harm my family! I will be able to bring an end to all this!"

(Erza vs Jellal)

"GHOST FIREWORKS!" Streams of ghost shoot from Jellal's hand as they moved towards Erza. She was able to dodge until she come into the firing line of Jellal's next attack. "DARK RAY!" The powerful blast forced Erza outside of the tower. she quickly used the rouble from the blast to get herself back into the tower.

"RE-QUIP: LIGHTNING EMPRESS ARMOUR!"

"A new armour huh try this them. DARK MASS!" A sphere appeared around Jellal's hand and shoot into many tentacles moving towards Erza. Erza dodged them all.

"Eight year they helped you build this Tower. They worked hard for you and now you're destroying their work."

"It's a beam or two mere decorations."

"Sho and the others worked hard for those decorations! LIGHTNING SHIELD!" Lightning blocked an incoming attack. But it left Erza exposed shortly after Jellal first attack dispersed.

"What's more important the R system or those eight years of work? The answer doesn't matter the tower is complete. DARKNESS CAGE!" Shadow started to grab Erza holding her down. Erza was slowly being swallowed by the darkness.

"MULTIPLE LIGHTNING BEAM!" The lightning pushed back the darkness and freed Erza from its grip. In Jellal's moment of shock she rushed towards him was using the spear stabbed his abdomen. As Jellal fell backwards onto the ground she pinned him down with her knees. She opened up the spear up so that it turned into a two pronged fork. She slammed the spear into the ground. Jellal's neck between the two sides. "What are you really after? You haven't completed the R system! You have forgotten one simple and basic thing. MAGIC! Your dream is over Jellal!" Erza let go of the spear and moved towards Naruto. She finally cut Naruto from his hold. " Lets go Naruto."

"Truth is Erza. I have no idea where we are. If I raijin away in a random direction I have no idea where I could finish. I don't even have the time to ask the Nine Tails for help. I'm sorry."

A smile appeared in Erza's face. "That's ok. Even at the end it doesn't matter. I'm glad I got to meet you Naruto Dreyar... I lo" Erza continued what she was saying but Naruto was unable to hear as the blast from the satellite square Etherion crashed into the Tower of Heaven.

* * *

**And that's all she wrote... for this chapter it is lol. So one more chapter left of the Tower of heaven arc left. Surprisingly not a single question this week for the Q&amp;A. I say surprisingly as you've kind of been bitching for me to get on to the cannon for ages and now that its here not a word from youse lol. anyway i hoped you've enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	29. Part 2 Chapter 7

**Here we go for the finale of the Tower of Heaven Arc! I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Truth is Erza. I have no idea where we are. If I raijin away in a random direction I have no idea where I could finish. I don't even have the time to ask the Nine Tails for help. I'm sorry."_

_A smile appeared in Erza's face. "That's ok. Even at the end it doesn't matter. I'm glad I got to meet you Naruto Dreyar... I lo" Erza continued what she was saying but Naruto was unable to hear as the blast from the satellite square Etherion crashed into the Tower of Heaven._

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 7: Tower of Heaven Part 4

Naruto and Erza braced for their destruction but when they opened their eyes they seen they were still alive.

"How are we still alive?" Naruto didn't know what to think.

"You heard what I said didn't you?"

"I'm sorry Erza the blast blocked me from hearing what you said."

"Never mind then." Erza shrugged off Naruto out of embarrassment.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto and Erza turned to find Jellal laughing like a mad man. He was still pinned to the ground from Erza's spear. "I'VE DONE IT! THE R-SYSTEM IS FINALLY COMPLETE! witness the tower's true form. A giant lacrima! You were right Erza the problem with the R-System was the lack of magic."

"That's why we used the Etherion to help us." A new voice came from behind Naruto and Erza they turned to see who it was.

"Siegrain!" Naruto and Erza couldn't believe their eyes.

"Both Jellal and I couldn't power this tower so we decided to use the Etherion thanks to the fools in the magic council to help us reach this goal." Siegrain lifted the spear off the ground freeing Jellal. Jellal climbed back up to his feet. "We have over two billion, seven hundred million units of power."

"Now that we have the power to use the R-System It time for Naruto to meet his fate."

"Wait I don't understand! Why would you use the Magic council like that Siegrain? You hated Jellal! And why Naruo?" Erza asked both mages.

"Hate me? How can I hate myself." Jellal and Siegrain then merged into one being. "Now my magic power has returned!.. When you first meet me in the magic council Naruto had to hold you back from attacking me. HAHAHA how does it feel to know you were so close to killing me back then." Jellal rushed behind Erza who was too slow to react and cut the backs of her legs. Erza fell to his hands and knees yelling in pain.

"You bastard!" Naruto charged towards Jellal but was suddenly stopped and was unable to move. His body was covered in moving snake tattoos. "What the?"

"Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that Naruto. I'd only end up hurting my sacrifice. This is a binding serpent spell. It should stop you from moving." A lacrima lifted from the ground behind Naruto. "As for using Naruto that's simple little Erza. I needed a body that can withstand the power of Etherion."

"But I have no magic power."

"It's not you yourself. It's the Nine Tails inside of you. That is the body I will use to resurrect Zeref! Who do you think made the Magic council watch you for four years? It was my idea. I wanted to see this power held inside with my own two eyes." Jellal moved Naruto's body into the giant lacrima. Once half of his body was inside the lacrima Naruto's body painfully started to react to it. Naruto fought the pain. "Oh exalted Zeref! I am here before you! Offering this demon's body as your sacrifice!" Naruto slowly was sucked into the lacrima. Naruto thought to himself 'Well at least i'm well dressed.'

Erza watched in horror as Naruto was crying out in pain. "NARUTOOOO!" Erza cried out fro Naruto as a figure quickly grabbed his free arm and pulled him out of the lacrima. "Thank you... Natsu." Erza quietly thanked Natsu for saving Naruto.

"Naruto belongs to Fairy Tail. He not your sacrifice."

"Woah that was close. Thanks Natsu I owe you one."

"Great what do you owe me?"

"It's a figure of speech Natsu."

"Aww man you not got anything else?" Naruto looked at Natsu. 'He seriously can't be this stupid!' "I'm only messing hahaha." Again Naruto just looked at Natsu. 'You bastard.'

"Ok Natsu. Lets show Jellal here why people shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail."

"AYE SIR!"

(Naruto &amp; Natsu vs Jellal)

"Interesting the dragon and the demon fighting as one." Jellal was excited about the fight. " I'll crush you both."

"No.. Run... Jellal's too strong!" Erza pleaded with both mages to not fight. "I don't want to see you die in front of me."

Naruto walked towards Erza he picked her up onto her knees. "I'm sorry Erza but I have to do this." Naruto punched Erza hard into her stomach knocking her out. Natsu seen Erza's face a lit his whole body in flames. Naruto with his back turned to Jellal made several hand signs before quickly turning to face Natsu. "FIRE STYLE: GREAT GIANT FIREBALL!" A massive fire ball blasted its way towards Natsu who swallowed the Flames whole. "You're gonna need the power boost to keep up with me Natsu. Don't waste it. I won't be able to do that again for a while."

(The Last Magic OST)

"So if you're done can we begin?" Jellal taunted the pair. Naruto simply nodded at Natsu who charged in towards Jellal.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Jellal just dodged the flames extended from Natsu's arms. "FLYING RAIJIN: RASENGAN!" Naruto raijin'd to the mark on Natsu and hit Jellal square on the chest with a rasengan. "FIRE DRAGON'S!" "WIND STYLE!" "ROAAAAAAAR!""AIR BULLET!" Naruto and Natsu shoot out their element towards Jellal to the two mixed while travelling towards him. Naruto's wind attack increased the size of Natsu's flames. It crashed into Jellal who was sent flying but readjusted himself midair. "METEOR!" Jellal's body was surrounded by a golden light. He flew through the air in an incredible speed. He kicked and punched both Natsu and Naruto several times. "What's wrong? Can't keep up with the pace!"

"I can't see him. He's moving to fast!" Natsu didn't know how to hit Jellal.

"I can still keep up or have you forgot! FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto raijin'd to Natsu again and blocked Jellal's attack before he could strike Natsu again. "Game over Jellal! FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto had managed to mark Jellal upon blocking his last attack and jumped behind him. Jellal managed to avoid his attack but every time he moved to counter Naruto raijin'd to the other side and continued to press on with his attacks. Finally Naruto managed to roundhouse kick Jellal back towards to ground. "BATTER UP NATSU!" Jellal was falling straight into the path of Natsu. "On it! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu punched Jellal with all of his might and Naruto raijin'd back to Jellal once more. "FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Natsu and Naruto's attack struck Jellal on both sides. They both moved back to a safe distance as the heat from the flames was the flames subsided Jellal was seen still standing. Most of his clothes had burnt away. All he was wearing was a tight armour covering most of his body.

"I expected more power from both of you. I must say I'm not impressed with what I have seen." Jellal flew into the air. He marked the sky above with seven magic seals. "GRAND CHARIOT!" Light blasted down to the ground and struck both mages. The attack continued for several minutes as Jellal used this attack over and over again. When the attack had finally stopped both Natsu and Naruto were lying on the ground. Erza slowly woke up to find both mages slowly get up to there feet.

(Fairy Tail Slow Theme OST)

"You can hit us all you want. You won't give up." Natsu spoke badly beat up for the barrage of attacks.

"Natsu's right y'know. And beside they're other way to winning this fight!" Naruto was more badly hurt. He had blocked several attack for Natsu. His right leg was broken.

"With a broken leg Naruto tell me how can you win this fight?"

"Like this! RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed his rasengan into the lacrima on the ground.

"I agree! FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu soon followed by slamming his fist into the ground as well. Both attacks casue large craters and blown away a lot of the lacrima.

"NO, MY WORK! MY EIGHT YEARS OF WORK! DIE!" Jellal lifted his arms into the air crossing them. He sated to gather dark magic in a giant ball between them. Erza seen what Jellal was doing and stood up and ran as fast as she could and tried to block the blast with her body.

"No Erza Don't be stupid!" Naruto pleaded with Erza to run away.

"Stop this Jellal. If you continue your sacrifice will die!" Erza looked at Jellal with a deadly glare.

"I can always try it again! ALTAIRIS!" Jellal threw the dark ball of magic towards the members of Fairy Tail. Naruto acted quickly. "SHADOW CLONE!" Four clones moved into a square and Naruto pulled a hand seal and all four clapped together. "FOUR FLAMES FORMATION!" But in that moment in the corner of Naruto's eye he seen someone jump in front of the oncoming blast.

Thankfully this person had just made his way inside the barrier. "No one is dying on my watch." Naruto smiled as he seen that Simon was alright. Erza started to cry when she seen Simon's back.

"Why would you do something so reckless!"

"I think Naruto and Natsu rubbed off on me hehe." Simon feel to the grond he was bleeding badly and Erza tried her best the seal the wound and stop the bleeding.

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

**"Hey brat!"**

"What is it Nine Tails?"

**"The lacrima has dissolved the barrier made by that little girl. I can now give you some chakra."**

"I don't want it."

**"You don't understand Naruto. This shall be a one time only deal."**

"What deal are you talking about?"

**"This brat want to use me as a tool to revive his god or what ever. I refuse to be used in that way! I would rather live inside of you than die to create a human."**

"So your saying you like me more than Jellal?"

**"That's not what I'm saying brat! I'm saying out of the two options in front of me I'd support you. Now take my chakra and kill him."**

"You'll try to take control."

**"I want you to take him out! Why would I take control! Now take my chakra!"** A flow of red chakra surrounded Naruto. Naruto accepted the chakra into his body.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jellal)

Naruto's leg quickly snapped back into place. The crunching sound brought a chill down the spine of everyone who heard it. Everyone turned around to see Naruto standing upright." Natsu take a seat back I'm taking this fight up a few gears." Natsu didn't argue back. Naruto's face was almost unrecognisable. There were black lines around his lips and eyes. Hies eyes were blood crimson red, his whiskers more profound and his hair was wilder. An aura of red chakra started to cover Naruto's body and he dropped into all fours. The aura of chakra around him formed two fox ears and a single tail.

"No... No..." Erza didn't know what to say. She thought Naruto had given into the Nine Tails.

"HAHAHA so is this the Nine Tails taking Control?"

"No." Naruto spoke with coldness.

(My Name OST)

"He's given me this power to stop you!" Naruto ran behind Jellal. Lacrima into the air from the sear power he was putting into his hands and feet as he ran. "NINE TAILED FIST!" The chakra fist hit Jellal sending him crashing into a pillar of lacrima.

"METEOR!" Jellal tried to move away from Naruto. 'He's too powerful in this form!' Jellal thought to himself but Naruto quickly raijin'd behind Jellal. Naruto spinned in the air and his chakra tail struck Jellal forcing him into the ground. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" An army of clone appears all in normal chakra state. Each clone formed a ball of chakra as they fell towards Jellal. "RASENGAN BARRAGE!" All of the clones crashed into Jellal as a massive explosion was cause from the impact of so many rasengan blasts in one concentrated area. When the blast subsided Jella was seen lying on the ground. His body not moving.

"He did it! He defeated Jellal!" Simon was amazed as Erza had managed to stop the bleeding. Seeing that Simon would be alright Erza ran towards Naruto. Simon watched and knew what Erza was feeling. 'It seem I was too late after all.'

Naruto breathed slowly and pulled a hand sign. "RELEASE!" Slowly the Nine Tails's chakra pulled back inside of Naruto. When the chakra disapear Erza Hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy your ok!" Tears fell from Erza's eyes as Naruto place his hand on her head. "Let's go home Erza."

* * *

The group was slowly making there way out of the power but there was a massive problem. The Etherion's power was becoming too much for the lacrima to handle and the tower as about to explode. Naruto knew what had to be done. The called for Natsu to help carry Erza down and when Natsu held Erza he let go of her and walked towards the lacrima.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Simon asked Naruto as he placed his hand on the lacrima.

"I'm sorry guys but. I'm afraid you'll be returning to Fairy Tail without me."

"Stop joking Naruto. Come on Your worrying Erza." Natsu tried to get Naruto to move away from the lacrima.

"You idiot! Why are you doing this?" Erza didn't know what Naruto was thinking.

"If I don't do this none of us will be returning him. I have to do this to stop the Etherion" Naruto's hand was sucked into the lacrima. Slowly his arms was pulled in. Soon half of his body. Naruto turned his body so he could face his friends. "I'm sorry Erza. This is as far as I'm going. You all have long lives in front of you. You'll still have Fairy Tail. Remember that... That it's home." A tear fell from Naruto's eye.

"No Naruto why are you doing this?" Erza pleaded with Naruto to fight his way out of the lacrima. Erza was crying her heart out. "Why are you making me cry Naruto."

"Erza. I've never meant to make you cry. If I don't do this. You'll die as well. That is something I can't let happen."

"What about Me , Lucy and Gray? Or Cana? Or Mira and Elfman? What about your Grandfather?!" Natsu looked at Naruto the same way as Erza. He was fighting back the tears.

"I can't imagine a life without Fairy Tail. Even thought I'm from another world. You are my real family. Tell Jiji and Laxus... I died so other could live. And that I was glad to as well." Finally the whole of Naruto's body fell into the lacrima. Erza and Natsu banged at the edge of the giant crystal.

"Naruto! Get out please!"

"I can't Erza. but know this... I love you Erza Scarlet." Naruto brightly smiled at Erza as the light faded and he fell into darkness.

* * *

(Unknown time or place)

(Hokage's Funeral OST)

When Naruto opened his eyes he seen himself floating in a great sea. There was nothing around him. "Is this the afterlife?" As Nqaruto spoke the world around recreated himself and he found himself outside of the cathedral in Magnolia. It was raining. The whole of Fairy Tail was dressed in black. standing at the front was Makarov, Erza and Laxus. They wer standing in front of a grave inscribed.

_NARUTO DREYAR__  
__Shadow of  
__Fairy Tail  
__X763-X784_

"So I really am dead."

Makarov walked forward in front of the crowd. "Naruto... He loved us all. He came from another world and made Fairy Tail his home. Even though he could not use magic it never stopped nor did it slow him down. Everyone who knew him was brought a little bit of happiness into their lives. Love.. can make people strong... But" Tears started to flow from Makarov's eyes. "Love can also cause the greatest pain of all. It's sad when a grandfather has to watch the burial of his grandson. I... I pray you rest in piece my boy." Laxus put his hand on Makarov's shoulder tears flowing from his eyes as well.

Members of the Magic council moved forward. "We the remaining members of the Magic council have voted and have come to agree that Naruto will be the eternal fifth seat of the ten wizards saints."

"He's not dead." Erza softly spoke. "He's not dead." Makarov turned towards Erza. "He's not dead." Makarov and Laxus held Erza. Erza finally broke down in tears. She had held it in for so long.

"I did this for you all. but I've only cause pain. Please forgive me." Naruto cried as a the world around him faded into nothingness. A bright light shined in front of him. He saw two figure standing before him. He could not see the faces of the two as the light shined behind them. One was a man with spiky hair the other a woman with long hair.

"Now is not your time my son."

"Dad!"

"Its not your time Naruto. We'll be waiting."

"Mom!" Naruto tried to run towards the two standing in front of him but they were moving away from him as the world started to fall black.

"Go back son! Your friends need you!"

* * *

**And there you go. That's the end of the Tower of Heaven Arc! Hope you all enjoyed it the little twists I thought about lol hope they worked. Gonna have a 2 part break before the next big arc. Fantasia! anyway 2 questions for this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Is Naruto going to get sage mode? Was asked before but I normally get asked the same questions lol. Naruto won't be getting sage mode as their is one to teach him it. Simple. Sorry**

**2) Favourite Manga? At the moment i'd say ****Assassination Classroom.**** I think it's brilliant. All time easy Dragonball part 1! in my opinion its better than the anime. Good old adventure gag manga!**

**That's all for this Arc I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	30. Part 2 Chapter 8

**It's the aftermath of the Tower of Heaven Arc. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 8: Aftermath

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was sitting in the resort room. Looking around he found Erza sleeping on top of Gray's bed beside his own. She was lying above the covers but her armour wasn't on, she was wearing her normal clothes. Most of Naruto's body was covered in bandages. His stomach was in pain. He seen Erza's sleeping face and he didn't know if he was alive or dead. The door opened and Natsu, Gray and Lucy walked into the room.

"Hey guys."

"Naruto! Your finally awake!" Natsu showed the most relief out of everyone who saw Naruto. Gray and Lucy quickly covered Natsu's mouth as Erza was still sleeping.

"You idiot you're gonna wake Erza up." Gray whispered into Natsu's ear but he was too late. Erza was slowly groaning as she pulled herself up and sat upright. The group seen this and bolted quickly outside of the room. When Erza finally seen Naruto wake she rushed over to his bedside and hugged him tightly. She held on to Naruto with all of the force she had.

Naruto was struggling to breath. Erza was hold Naruto so tight it was crushing his chest. "Er...za." Naruto weakly cried out. Erza realized what she was doing and let go of Naruto. Naruto quickly tried to get his breath back from Erza's 'attack.'

"Don't ever scare me like that again Naruto! I thought I'd never see you again." Tears began to flow from Erza's eyes. "I.. I don't know what I'd do.."

"I'm sorry Erza, I thought I was doing the right thing. But as I said. I'd never forgive myself I you died when I could have done something." Naruto put an arm around Erza and hugged her. "Who got me out of the lacrima?" Naruto asked Erza only now realizing the he was in fact alive and well.

"Natsu ate some of the lacrima and used its magic to pull you out. I think he used the power of the Dragon Force. He's been asleep for a long time but not as long as you."

"How long have I been out for?"

"Two weeks."

"'What! Two weeks! Ugh!" Naruto grabbed his stomach. Naruto could feel something moving inside of his body. He yelled out in pain. Erza tried to hold Naruto down. She called out for help. Thankfully the group were outside trying to eavesdrop on the pair as Natsu spilled the beans between the pair in his sleep.

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

Naruto was standing in front of the Nine Tails but something was not right. There were glowing golden flames floating around in the spaces between the two. They flowed between and around both Naruto and the Nine Tails.

"Hey Nine Tails, You have any idea what's going on here?"

**"Not a single clue brat. But whatever they are they reject me."** The Nine Tails tried to touch one of the flames but the flame moved away from his claw. Naruto tried to do the same but the flame instead rested on the palm of his hand.

"I think I might know what this is." Naruto then left his mind space leaving the Nine Tails annoyed at his arrogance.

* * *

When Naruto woke up again. The pain in his stomach was gone. Erza and the rest of the group were still in the room. They gathered around Naruto when he woke.

"Hey you ok?" Erza was the first to ask Naruto.

"Yeah... Actually... I think I can use magic now." Naruto shocked everyone when he said this.

"I thought you were a chakra user?" Gray asked as everyone was still shocked.

"Yeah I can still feel my chakra it's just.." Naruto then formed what would normally be a rasengan but it was completely different. Instead of its normal color blue it was gold. Everyone around was amazed by this. "I think some of the eternano in the etherion blast has been absorbed into my body and has been accepted."

"Well maybe your chakra fused with the eternano?" Everyone turned to look at Lucy. "What? What are you guys staring at?" Lucy started to freak out.

"No, that's not it. I can use magic but it's rejecting the Nine Tails. His chakra levels are by far higher than mine. I don't think that's the reason." The group thought even more.

"My head hurts." Natsu started to moan.

"That because you rarely use it."

"What did you say?!" Natsu slammed his head into Gray's who slammed right back.

"I said it's because you rarely use it!" Erza walked up between the pair. she put her hands on their chins and pushed up. Naruto flinched as Erza casually snapped their necks of of place. "Enough both of you!"

"Why don't we just forget about it for the moment." Everyone agreed with Naruto. "And beside. I need to stretch out my legs for a bit."

* * *

(A few days later on the road to Magnolia)

Naruto had made somewhat of a full recovery. Turns out he came back worse off than when he left. Considering he left to get some rest.

"Maybe I can rest a bit after the parade?" Naruto thought to himself out loud.

"Parade?" Lucy didn't know what Naruto was talking about.

"You don't know about the Fantasia Parade? What are you new?.. Oh yeah. Sorry." Naruto only realized what he said after he spoke. Erza and Gray face palmed. Happy and Natsu carried on like nothing happened.

"The Fantasia Parade is Fairy Tail's part in the Harvest Festival. All the members of Fairy Tail dress up and preform around the whole of Magnolia in a great parade." Erza came to Naruto's help but dazed off at the end when she thought of the costumes. Lucy stared at Erza not believing her eyes.

"Don't worry she can be girly from time to time." Gray quickly had a sword pointed at his neck.

"Easy Erza he was only joking... Right Gray?" Naruto quickly jumped in.

"Yeah its was only a joke. hahahaha" Gray gave a extremely nervous laugh. Erza looked into his eyes before withdrawing her sword.

Natsu laughed at Gray as the two started there daily fight Naruto and Lucy continue'd to walk to Magnolia. "So yeah everyone in Fairy Tail takes part."

"Even me?" Lucy was starting to get excited didn't think she'd get to take part in the parade.

"Of course. And beside every girl gets the chance to take part in the Miss Fairy Tail contest as well. Plus winner gets two things. First off they get the staring role in the parade. And secondly they get half a million jewel." Naruto nudged Lucy. Tempting her to take part with the prize money.

"That's it I'm in!" Lucy squealed before roaring out. She quickly covered her mouth when she seen Naruto covering his ears. Gray and Natsu had stopped fight to laugh at Naruto sudden deafness. It was a good thing he could hear.

* * *

They had finally made it back to the guild. They were amazed by the shear size of it. There was an outside cafe and a shop as well. Naruto and Lucy wanted to know what was sold in the shop.

"Hey guys welcome back."

"Oh my god your Max. I've read about you in weekly magazine."

"Jiji's talked about you as well. Nice to finally meet you."

"It's great to meet you as well and master has been telling stories about you both as well."

'What the hell have they been saying?' Both blondes thought the same thing.

"So Max what's the old man selling here." Naruto looked interested.

"We got mugs, towels, cards, dolls, action figures an." Max was cut off by Happy

"There's a Lucy doll." Happy held the doll into the air.

"Whoa it's so life like!" Naruto was amazed my the artwork of the doll.

"Oh that's our most popular one." Lucy looked so happy when she found out she was the number one selling action figure. "It's clothes are removable as well." That joy was replaced with fear. Lucy tried to get the clothes back onto the doll as Naruto pulled Max out of ear shot.

Naruto looked around to make sure no one else heard. "... Can the Erza doll do that as well?" Max was too scared to answer that question. Erza was standing right behind Naruto. She didn't say anything but just walked over to Lucy and tried to help her. "...Yes."

When they finaly moved inside the guild they were meet by Levy.

"Naruto your back!" Levy ran and hugged Naruto.

"It's great to see your out of the hospital Levy."

"Thanks Naruto. Hey Lu how are you?" Levy turned to greet Lucy.

"I don't like it." Natsu flat out spoke about the guild.

"Well here are all the changes. In the back of the hall we have a swimming pool. There's a game parlor in the basement. And the biggest change is the second floor. Anyone can go up there now. Of course you still have to be with an s class wizard to go on an s class request." Levy pointed out all the new parts of the guild.

"Oh you fools are back. Come, come and meet our new member Juvia. Aint she a cutie!" Makarov greeted them back as he introduced Juvia to the group.

"Juvia is glad to be of service."

"So you really joined?" Gray was happy to see Juvia joining Fairy Tail.

"You helped us a lot at Akane." Erza Thanked Juvia for what happened in the tower.

"It's all thanks to you. Juvia will work hard!" Juvia had a wide smile on her face.

"Glad to have you." The moment Lucy finished Juvia was right into Lucy's face. Giving off a dark aura mumbling 'Love Rival!'

"Its nice to finally meet you. Gray's told a bit about you." It was the first time Naruto had meet Juvia.

"Lord Gray talked about me!" Juvia eyes turned into the shape of hearts as she held her hands together. Naruto turned to happy and slowly nodded his head.

"She liiiiiikes you!" Happy trolled Gray.

"Leave off!" Gray roared back at the cat. Lucy was in shock. Naruto had given Happy permission to love troll. That's why he never done it before. He only does it when Naruto allows him to do it.

"Well that's the first member out of the way. Come now don't be shy come meet you new guild members." Makarov waved at someone to come over.

"Gajeel!" They all gasped in shock. Only Naruto said nothing. He walked up towards Gajeel.

"If the master let you in then I have to accept it. The guild aside you hurt my family. That I will never forgive no matter what you do." A dark chill was sent down Gajeel's spine as Naruto walked away toward Levy. It was more terrifying than when Makarov done and said the same thing to him the week before. Every around relaxed a bit more. Except for Natsu who got right into Gajeel's face.

"I aint gonna work with you!"

"Who said I was going to share jobs with you!" Gajeel and Natsu started to scrap.

"You alright with this Levy?"

"Yeah. I'm ok with it Naruto. Master normally not wrong with these things." Levy backed up Makarov. Albeit at a distance and behind Jet and Droy.

Suddenly the light turned off. A single light turned on and on the stage was Mira hold a guitar.

"Hey Mira!"

"Welcome back. This song is for welcoming back Natsu's group and Naruto." Mira then started to play the guitar and sing. Her voice was soft and pure. The song she sung had everyone swaying from side to side. When the song was over the whole erupted into applause. Until someone shouted out 'who's next!'

Gajeel... Gajeel was sitting on a stool. And mysteriously Lucy was beside him dress as a bunny girl.

"Dance." Gajeel spoke to Lucy covering the microphone with his hand.

"What?!"

"I said dance!" Slightly out of fear Lucy slowly started to dance. Then Gajeel begun to sing. Its was rough and metallic. Juvia, Elfman, Wakaba, Max, Macao and even Naruto where cheering him on. Everyone else were booing except Erza. Erza just looked at Naruto, more out of shock that he like the music.

"What?.. Something different." That was Naruto's only response.

"WHO THREW THAT!" Natsu shouted as he rubbed the back of his head. A Chair crashed into his face. Natsu then Started hitting random members. Soon the entire guild was in a massive brawl. Naruto ran for his life as he might of accidentally punched Gray into knocking Erza's strawberry cheesecake over.

Makarov was standing crying in the centre of the brawl. The guild was only just finished and it was about to be destroyed again.

"Yeah we're home!"

* * *

**And cut! now its time for Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Erza get to meet Naruto's parents? Sorry but no. Reason because Erza is alive while Minato and Kushina are dead.**

**2) Why add Natsu in with the fight against Jellal? It followed the storyline except the end. I wanted Naruto to steel the glory lol. It won't happen all of the time but as I said before its hard thinking of the ending to fights for this as I have two main all-star shounen characters.**

**3) What will happen with Simon? You'll find out in part three.**

**4) Favourite abridged series? Hellsing Ultimate. That's right I'm going to fuck the fear turkey! Follow me TheCrimsonFucker. Fucking love it!**

**That's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	31. Part 2 Chapter 9

**Here we go for the next chapter of Naruto: the Fairy Tail Shadow. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 9: True Confession.

Since they had been back in the guild Erza was kind of avoiding Naruto. She would go on job requests with Natsu's group than talk to Naruto. He even offered a joint trip on an S class but she turned him down. He was kind of hurt by this. But he knew that chasing after her even more like a love sick man would only chase her even further away.

He explained the whole story to his grandfather. Even about him being able to use magic. But Makarov was worried. Laxus was affected by the lacrima that was implanted inside of him. He didn't want his other grandson to seal the same fate. Naruto was currently in the bar inside the guild. He was talking to Mira about what had happened with Erza, looking for advice.

"She's most likely mad at you."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well for starters you nearly died in front of her and your last words were 'I love you.' Yeah that's real romantic!" Mira tried to put as much sarcasm into the last part.

"Well.. I've.. Never really felt this way before. I almost don't know what to say when we're alone y'know." Naruto felt really embarrassed to say this in front of someone. Luckily he was speaking to Mira. Sometimes she could be a bit of a gossip but she also knew how to keep secrets when she needed to.

"You really do love her don't you huh?" Naruto didn't answered back. He just continue'd to stare into the glass of cider in front of him. "So... You decided on what magic your using?"

"I'm going to use it along with my chakra. I was thinking of two thing in particular. Re-quip for my kunai and other weapons. That way I don't have to worry about carrying all my gear around. And the other was Wind magic."

"Wind magic? Why that?"

"Well since Jiji uses it I think he'd help on that front plus if I feel my strongest melee attacks are wind based so why not. Beside I prefer hand to hand fighting. I only use fire attacks when I'm with Natsu or I haven't marked them." Mira found it hard not to agree with his point.

"Why not ask Natsu?"

"Cause he's a dragon slayer. I'm not looking to kill dragons. I'm just looking to improve what I have."

"What about you rasengan? Or flying raijin?"

"I don't know to be honest. I can separate my chakra and magic for the raijin but not the rasengan." Mira remembered Naruto showing them the glowing gold rasengan he made when he told everyone he could use magic. "I'm trying to add it to the rasengan."

"But I thought the rasengan was complete?"

"It is but since I can't separate magic and chakra I might as well try it." Naruto shrugged in his response to Mira. Little did he know that Erza's group had just arrived back from there job request at a restaurant. When he called for Naruto he couldn't believe his eyes. There was Erza standing in front of him in nothing but a skimpy orange waitress outfit.

"Naruto this is for you." Erza handed Naruto a letter but his eye were gazed in the pair in front of him. "I swear if it was anyone else he'd be dead by now. NARUTO!" Erza mumbled the first part to herself so no one could hear and roared the second.

"Yes!" Naruto rose to attention. See the letter in Erza's hand she gave it to him. When Naruto opened the letter he seen Yajima appeared in a projection from the letter. Before he speaks he cleared his throat.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Yajima roared at Naruto who let go of the letter. He caught it again before Yajima continue'd. "If it wasn't for the fact you worked under me for four year or that your makky's grandson I wouldn't bother messaging you like this but. What the hell have you been doing?! I want you to talk to me in private. Most likely you've been stupid enough to open this letter around other people. In that case I've embarrassed you enough. Now hop to it. I'm not getting any younger!" Naruto dropped what he was doing and what to his house as fast as he could to find his communication lacrima once he found it. He bought it a while ago but he was never actually ever able to use it. It bought it so people would be able to contact him. Not the other way around. Soon he found Yajima on the other end. "So you've got my message then."

"Hey Yajima what's up?" Naruto was nervous.

"What have you done with Erza?" Naruto didn't know what to say. "She been here three times working in my restaurant and each time she's gotten more depressed. Now I know you care about her. I've known for a while. That's why I asked you to go bring her the magic council several times in the past. Now tell me what's happened. I'm worried about my number one waitress!"

Naruto sighed he had no choice. He told Yajima everything. He started off with Akane, then the Tower, the Etherion, the fight with Jellal, the escape and the aftermath. Yajima said nothing and took all the information in. "Well Naruto I don't really know what to say. Women are confusing creatures... Honestly I don't know how to help you. If I could I probably wouldn't cause I'd be too busy enjoying myself hehehe." Naruto sweat dropped as he seen Yajima's perverted side. "I can only say that you have to talk to her Naruto. But don't push to hard. and come visit some time." Yajima then ended the call with Naruto. taking several minutes to think about he was was going to do he had made up his mind. He was going to talk to Erza.

* * *

Naruto made his way back to the guild when ever he opened the door everyone turned to face him. Their was silence in the guild hall. It was creepy, almost unnatural for this to happen. Naruto made his way towards Mira standing at behind the bar.

"Hey Mira do you know where Erza is at the moment?"

"She's in Fairy Hills at the moment." Mira answered with her normal smile. Naruto knew he couldn't get into Fairy Hills. It was women only. He thought about using his transformation jutsu but then again if he was caught the chances of Erza ever talking to him again would be out the window for good.

"Is there any way I could talk to her?" Mira thought about this for a while but was cut off before she could answer.

"I'll help you lover-boy."

"What's up with the new nickname Cana?" Naruto knew Cana was messing with him. She was one of his oldest friends and former team mate.

"Relax I'm only joking. Come on I'll get her." Naruto followed Cana to Fairy Hills just outside of Magnolia. Cana told him to wait by the giant tree by the back. Naruto sat under the tree and waited. He stared up into the sky. The sun was slowly setting in the horizon. Erza then appeared.

"Erza... I need to talk to you about what happened in the Tower."

"Before you begin Naruto if your going to apologize I forgive you."

"No... It's not that. It's about what I said." Naruto was nervous. Erza noticed this but still didn't know what to expect. "I meant what I said Erza... I love you. I know it seems crazy that I'm saying this but I really do mean it. I'm not really used to saying things like this y'know. Truth is I've never really felt this way before. Now I know you've been mad at me since I've said it and I don't know when I've started to feel this way but." Naruto didn't get to finish as Erza hugged him.

"You're an idiot Naruto." Erza spoke into Naruto's shoulder. "Truth is. I feel the same way. I was just jealous that you confessed first when I wanted to as well."

"Erza. Can you be my girlfriend?" Erza was shocked when Naruto asked. She slowly started to cry as she still held onto Naruto.

"Of course you idiot." Erza and Naruto stared into each other's eyes as they kissed as the sun set from the crimson sky. Little did they know that Cana, Levy and Juvia were sitting watching the whole thing unfold from lobby window.

"It's so romantic. If only that were Juvia and lord Gray!" Juvia started off wondering into her day dreams again.

"It's about time those two hooked up!" Cana sighed with relief as she sat down on the couch.

"Didn't you once kiss Naruto?" Levy pointed out to Cana.

"Yeah but That was different. and besides you've been closer to him for longer than Erza. Why did you make a move on him?"

"Naruto kind of treats me like a little sister. and to be honest I kind of like that."

"Well Who do you think will be the next two love birds?"

"Hmm... ooh I got one..." Levy then started to gossip with Cana other who they thought would match up together.

* * *

**And Cut. Well its now fully confirmed ladies and gents NaruErza! Now I know this chapter is short and a bit chatty compared to what I normally write but its to set up the next few arcs. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto get back to the hidden leaf? No Naruto won't be going back to the hidden leaf. reason is he was brought to Fiore by Kakashi and Obito. He would have no clue how to return back.**

**2) Will Naruto be getting dragon slaying magic? No. He also won't be getting gold slayer or devil slayer either. he doesn't need it for what i have in mind lol**

**3) Why make Naruto like Gajeel singing? Honestly I like jazz music. There's a big jazz/blues festival that goes on every year in the city I live and I think it's class. plus they always writer are looking to put a bit of themselves into their work so Naruto sense of music is like my own lol.**

**4) Team Light or Team L? Oh Easy. Team L! How could you not love L! Like I know Light was the main character but come on. Once L died the series sniffed a bit. Plus even though he died he still actually won!**

**That's all for this chapter folks. I've hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	32. Part 2 Chapter 10

**Here we go for the Start of the next Arc: Fantasia. I hope you all Enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 10: Fantasia Part 1

The whole of Magnolia was preparing for the Harvest festival. Naruto was helping out his grandfather with the shopping for the feast the wizards were to have in celebration after there performance in the Fantasia parade.

"Looks like the whole city seems to be in the festive mood." Makarov was happy to see all the bright smiles of the families.

"Sure is Jiji. I wonder how far people have come this year to be here?"

"It could be quite far my boy. Sure it seem like yesterday that you and Laxus would sit and watch the festival with me." Makakrov remembered that moment so well.

"Levy tell me he's back in town. Do you think he's going to watch the Fantasia parade?"

"When did she see him?"

"Two days ago, apparently he attacked Gajeel. Levy said Shadow Gear had tried to get some payback on Gajeel. He just stood and took everything they hit him with."

"And what happened with Laxus?"

"He came in and torn into Gajeel. When Levy asked him to stop he tried to attack her."

"He tried what!"

"Don't worry. Gajeel jumped in front of the attack."

"What?"

"Yeah Levy said he moved faster than Jet and jumped in front of her to take the hit." Makarov was quite over hearing Laxus attacked not just one but two members of Fairy Tail. "I think this Gajeel kid isn't that bad after all." Makarov looked at Naruto with surprise. "I'm not fully backing him but he did protect Levy for me. He earns a bit of my respect."

"Naruto, I haven't been honest with you about Gajeel." Makarov explained a few facts about Gajeel that he didn't know as they continue'd to walk back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

The next day Naruto was walking towards the guild when he seen Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Juvia walking through all the different stalls set up you the local business.

"Hey Lucy I thought you were going to enter Miss Fairy Tail?"

"Oh my god Miss Fairy Tail is going to start! My Rent!"

"Juvia won't lose to Lucy."

"Are you going to participate?" Gray asked Juvia confused that she was going to enter.

"Seem we now have the female versions of Natsu and yourself Gray hahaha." Naruto laughed as Gray thought about talking back but couldn't argue with his point. "Come on we better hurry as well or else we'll miss the show too." Both Mages grabbed Natsu and Happy as they ran towards the guild. When they arrived they seen the guild hall was full to the brim. There were five times as many men inside the guild than women. When the light on the stage turned on Max as about to begin the show.

"People of Magnolia town! and people from nearby towns! And those who especially came from the underworld, Don't forget to go back to your graves when it's over! This is what you've all been waiting for Miss Fairy Tail! LET THE CONTEST BEGIN!" The crowd went crazy as they roared. I'm your host the great sand magician, MAX ALORS!"

"Perv..." Gray commented on Max as he knew he was a closet perv.

"Coming from the guy who strips?" Gray again didn't respond to Naruto.

"May I introduce to you our first contestant! CANA ALBERONA!" Cana threw several cards into the air. The cards swirled around Cana and in a blink on an eye they stopped moving and Cana was seen in nothing but a swimsuit.

"Half a million will cover my bar tab twice over hehe." Naruto looked at Cana. He knew that she couldn't use re-quip or use transformation magic. He looked to his grandfather but he already had a nose bleed.

"Second contestant. The new girl, JUVIA LOCKSER!" Juvia turned her body into water. Just as Cana before the water swirled around Juvia and when it stopped she also wore a swimsuit.

"Lord Gray are you watching me?" Gray ignored Juvia.

"Thrid we have the lovely MIRAJANE STRAUSS!" Mirajane walked up with her normal smile into the front of the stage.

"I'm a master of transformation magic so i'd like to show you my happy face." In a puff of smoke Mira's face changed into the cats. The crowd couldn't believe their eyes. Happy couldn't hold back his laughter. "Here's my other happy face." This time Mira's face turned into Gajeel's. " Gajeel spat out whatever he was drinking as Gray, Natsu and Naruto could help but laugh out at Mira's joke.

"Next up we have the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail! ERZA SCARLET!" The crowd cheered for Erza but none where louder than Naruto.

"Prepare yourselves. I have saved this Re-Quip for this very moment." The light of Erza's re-quip shined below her.

"RE-QUIP:SEDUCTION!" Erza had transformed into her seduction armour but before the crowd realized what had happened she re-quipped again into a Gothic lolita dress and boots. A pool of blood appeared below Naruto His foot was twitching like crazy. Naruto was one of the few who were quick enough to notice the seduction armour. "Hehe... Victory."

"Next up we have LEVY MCGARDEN!" in Levy's turn she created several objects using she solid script. The rest of Shadow Gear and Naruto cheered her on.

"Next us BISCA MULAN!" Bisca shot several moving targets while on the stage. She hit a bulls-eye every time.

"Finally our seventh and final contestant. The rookie LUCY HE!"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME!" Lucy came out from the side of the stage stopping Max. She soon composed herself. "Me and my spirits are going to do a little cheer for you." The crowd cheered for Lucy as she moved back about to begin.

"Number eight!"

"Wait I haven't even started yet."

"If you talk about Fairies, then it's me. If you talk about beauty, then it's me. That's right, it's all me. The champion will definitely be me, EVERGREEN!" Every member of Fairy Tail knew that Evergreen never travelled alone.

"Just wait there one moment. You can't just call yourself the winner. That's not fair."

"Oh but there are no other contestants they all decided to quit." Evergreen lifted her glasses away from her eyes.

"Don't look into her eyes!" Gray shouted at Lucy but it was too late. Lucy had been turned to stone.

"Everyone get out now!" Max tired to disperse the crowd. After a bit of panic the only people left in the guild were the members of Fairy Tail themselves.

"What are you doing Evergreen? Are you trying to ruin the festival?" Makarov demanded an answer.

"Ruin the festival? I'm just getting it started!" Evergreen burnt the curtain away revealing every girl who took part in the Miss Fairy Tail contest had also turned to stone.

"Erza!" Naruto was shocked to see Erza.

"YOU FOOL! TURN THEM BACK TO NORMAL!" Makarov roared at Evergreen but a bolt of lightning crashed on to the stage.

"Oi, Fairy Tail idiots. The real festival begins now!"

"Laxus!"

"Freed and Bixlow!" Gray was the first to see the pair.

"It's the Thunder God Tribe! Laxus' personal bodyguards!"

"Why don't we play a game. Old man?"

"Leave now Laxus. I will not take part in this game of yours. We have to prepare for Fantasia."

"Fantasia is late at night. If we hurry, people might get to see it." Laxus started to summon lightning above Lucy. As it came crashing down it dodge her at the last second. "I'll take these girls as hostages. I'll destroy them one by one if you break the rules. Like I said, This is the main show."

"There are things that can't be taken as a joke Laxus!"

"Of course, I'm serious. The rules are simple. The last survivor wins! THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL STARTS NOW!" The moment Laxus finished Natsu slammed his fist into the table in front of him.

"Isn't this great?! This is way too easy to understand! I'm all fired up!" Natsu charged towards Laxus.

"That's the spirit Natsu. But, calm down Natsu!" Natsu was hit by Laxus' lightning.

Naruto had enough. "Good idea Natsu." Everyone turned to look at Naruto. Even Laxus was confused by this. Good idea and Natsu were three words that were not often heard in the one sentence. **"But you were targeting the wrong person!"** Naruto's eye were red his anger had gone out of hand as he charged towards Evergreen. Unfortunately for Naruto Evergreen was just quick enough to lift her glasses. Naruto yelled in pain covering his eyes with his hands.

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

The pain Naruto was feeling brought him into him own mind space.

"Nine Tails!" Naruto called out but heard no response.

"Hey Nine Tails where are you? You sleeping again?" Naruto moved towards the cage. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before his eyes. The Nine Tails had turned to stone.

* * *

"How is he not stone? He seen your eyes didn't he Evergreen?" Fried wanted to know why Naruto was still standing.

"My guess is the Nine Tails."

"Your right Laxus." Naruto climbed to his feet, ready to try and attack Evergreen again. "Truth be told I'm almost glad he's been blocked off. I'm getting to the stage that I might not be able to control my anger very soon."

"Ah ah ahh Naruto." Laxus pointed towards Freed who was currently standing behind Erza. "Move even a millimetre and Erza here turns to dust before your eyes." Freed drew out his sword and pointed the tip to the back of Erza's head. "Doesn't matter how fast you are Naruto. by the time you would've gotten one of your kunai little miss Erza here would be no more."

"If you want them to return back to normal you'll have to defeat us first." Evergreen taughted the crowd and Naruto.

"We only have four people on our side. You have almost one hundred people. It's not fair for us." Bixlow helped rub the salt into the wounds.

"The time limit is three hours. If you can not defeat us they will turn into sand." The entire guild were shocked by this revelation. "The entire city of Magnolia will be the battlefield. The battle starts when you find us."

"LAXUS!" Makarov transformed into his titan form.

"Calm down old man... Just sit back and enjoy the show." A bright light covered the stage. The light had blinded every member in the guild. When the light faded Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were gone.

* * *

**And cut! Now I know this chapter seems short but I have a few twist and turns planned up ahead for this. So here we go for this chapters Q&amp;A!**

**1) Are you going to be including Wendy? Yes she's part of cannon and will be here soon.**

**2) What happens next? You'll have to read to find out lol.**

**3) Why was the first kiss so cliché? Honestly I spend about 2 weeks trying to figure out this scene. A lot of different ideas I had for it but I asked a good friend of mine who also happens to be a woman and she picked it so don't blame me. She selected that ending and I think it was the right one too.**

**4) Has an anime ever made you cry? I will be man enough to admit this. Yes. I cried like a baby watching Clannad After Story. There I said it. What makes it worse is I cried TWICE! I also cried watching Full Metal Alchemist. Maes Hughes just gets me every time.**

**That's all for this chapter. If you do have any question ask away either by reviewing or private messaging me. If I can't answer your question on the q and a I'll try to write back. anyway that's all folks. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	33. Part 2 Chapter 11

**Sorry it has taken me a while to get back with this chapter. i normally post every 2 or 3 days but was busy with a new member of the family just coming in lol. Here we go for part 2 of the Fantasia Arc!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"If you want them to return back to normal you'll have to defeat us first." Evergreen taughted the crowd and Naruto._

_"We only have four people on our side. You have almost one hundred people. It's not fair for us." Bixlow helped rub the salt into the wounds._

_"The time limit is three hours. If you can not defeat us they will turn into sand." The entire guild were shocked by this revelation. "The entire city of Magnolia will be the battlefield. The battle starts when you find us."_

_"LAXUS!" Makarov transformed into his titan form._

_"Calm down old man... Just sit back and enjoy the show." A bright light covered the stage. The light had blinded every member in the guild. When the light faded Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe were gone._

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 11: Fantasia Part 2

When the light faded Laxus and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe were gone. The entire guild was in uproar. Makarov moved to wards Naruto.

"How come you didn't turn to stone?"

"The Nine Tails did. How could he turn to stone?"

"I don't know Naruto. But that aside we have other things to concern ourselves about. I'm gonna make Laxus pay!" Makarov ran towards the entrance but was stopped by an invisible wall. Naruto ran after but was stopped by the very same wall. Gray noticed and stopped.

"Come you two stop messing around." Gray grabbed both of their arms and pulled as hard as he could. "WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU BOTH MOVING!" Gray roared in frustration. Makarov soon seen what was blocking their paths.

"Look above." Makarov pointed upwards.

"Are those runes?"

"Yes Gray, It seem Laxus doesn't want a fair fight."

"First Rule. No stone statue may leave this building." Naruto read out the first rune.

"Second Rule. No one over the age of eighty may leave this building." Makarov read out the second rune.

"That explains why we both can't leave. Not only is the Nine Tails over eighty but he's also cast in stone at the moment. Even if he wasn't acting as a rest for pigeons I'd still not be able to leave. It seems Laxus never wanted us to take part."

"He knows that we would tip the balance of this game of his... Gray it's up to you." Makarov agreed with Naruto and then ordered Gray to take their place. Gray agreed before running off.

* * *

Makarov had been waiting by the front door for almost ten minutes. He had found Reedus hiding as he knew that he was a gentle soul. He wasn't angry at him he simply told him to find Porylusica. Naruto had tried to throw a kunai out and raijin towards it but was still managed to hit the wall blocking him then the third rune appeared. 'Third Rule. No one can teleport out of this building.' Naruto was sitting in front of Erza hoping that Gray would find a way to win.

"BRING IT ON LAXUS!" Natsu roared. He had finally woken from Laxus' earlier attack.

"Natsu." Makarov and Naruto were both stunned to see Natsu wake so soon.

"Hey... Where the hell is everyone? Those bastards leave without me!" From confusion to anger Natsu quickly flipped between emotions.

"Natsu your ok!" Happy was excited to see that Natsu was alright.

"Natsu. The battle is on going. Leave and take part."

"Are you sure master?!" Natsu couldn't believe his luck.

"Do me a favour Natsu. Go after Evergreen first. If you take her out then the girls will return to normal." Natsu seen Naruto wasn't joking.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" Natsu charged towards to door, then bang! His face turned into a pancake as he crashed into the runes surrounding the guild. Naruto and Makarov couldn't believe their eyes. Then only the second rune appeared above the doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL! YOUR OVER EIGHTY!" Both Dreyars and Happy roared at the same time. Natsu was almost speechless.

"What the hell?" Natsu tried to push the rune out of the way but couldn't move. Happy then flew around Natsu in a circle.

'Battle: Jet vs Droy vs Alzack'

"What the hell is this!" A rune appeared in the doorway. Makarov couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. "Why? Why would you do this Laxus?"

"So the game's not a simple as what you sold it to be then." Naruto could believe how low his own brother would go.

Then several more appeared.

'Victor: Alzack'

'Battle: Vijeeter vs Nab'

'Battle: Macao vs Wakaba'

'Battle: Warren vs Max'

"THIS IS MADNESS!" Makarov was furious. Naruto punched the wall. His hand started to bleed he punched it so hard. "Naruto." Makarov was concerned about his grandson but could not give more attention as more names appeared on the doorway.

'Victor: Nab'

Victor: Warren'

'Battle: Bixlow vs Gray'

'Battle: Evergreen vs Elfman'

'Battle: Freed vs Reedus'

"The Thunder God Tribe are making their move." Happy was the first to say when they saw the names. Naruto hoped for Elfman to win. but that changed when two changed.

'Victor: Freed'

'Victor: Evergreen'

"I think Laxus is bluffing." This was the only thing Natsu could think of.

Then a form of Laxus appeared inside the guild.

"You think I'm bluffing Natsu?" The image of Laxus leaned on a pillar.

(Laxus OST)

"It's only because your a thought projection that your able to relax. If the real you where here you'd be kissing the ground." Naruto didn't let Natsu or anyone else reply first.

"Relax Naruto. In order to have a nice garden you have to take out the weeds first."

"Didn't think you'd turn into the philosophical type in the four years I've been away Laxus."

"I see you haven't changed at all since we last time. That's a shame."

"This is enough Laxus! End this madness now!" Makarov demanded.

"End this? With Erza, Naruto and Natsu out of the picture why would I? So gramps... Do you surrender?" Makarov couldn't answer.

"There's still Gray!" Happy shouted at Laxus. His laughter stopped when Naruto spoke next.

"He's right. Gray might not be as strong as me but he's on the same level as Natsu." Natsu huffed at Naruto while Laxus was pissed.

"You what to get you hopes up on that loser hahaha."

"I wouldn't under estimate Gray if I were you Laxus." No sooner after the doorway changed.

'Victor: Wakaba'

'Victor: Bixlow'

Seeing this Laxus started to laugh like a mad man. "What did I say hahaha. So who's gonna beat the Thunder God Tribe now?"

"Gajeel!" At this point it felt like Happy was just throwing names at Laxus.

"All right... That's enough.. Please stop this Laxus. I surrender." Makarov turned. An evil grin grew on Laxus' face.

"No.. That's not enough. The great master of Fairy Tail giving up. No I can't accept that. If you're really surrendering you'll make me the new master!"

"So that was what you were after." Naruto walked towards Laxus.

"Oh poor little Naruto. Looks like I've taken your dream hahaha. That's." The thought projection of Laxus was dispelled as Naruto had stabbed it with his kunai.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind retiring." Happy, Natsu and Naruto couldn't believe their words. "But I'd never hand This guild over so easily. Laxus might seem the logic choice but. He lacks conviction in his own heart and soul to take this seat from me."

"But at this rate.." Happy started to get a bit depressed. They all then heard metal being crushed. Happy flew over to where the sound was coming from. "It's Gajeel! Hey don't eat the table-ware!"

"You'd do this Gajeel?" Makarov started to feel some hope again.

"Yeah. I have a bone to pick with this guy." Gajeel started to walk towards the exit.

"I wouldn't do." Naruto was cut off as Gajeel was stopped at the doorway. "That." The second rune then appeared above.

"What the hell?" Gajeel couldn't believe it.

"Naruto how'd you know he wouldn't get through?" Makarov turned to face him. His jaw was still touching the floor.

"If Natsu couldn't get past what make you think our other dragon slayer couldn't?"

"So it's because we're dragon slayers. I don't that as a rule."

"I think it might be down to your magic. It's lost magic. So maybe that's why." Naruto was just trying to think of something but that thought soon stopped.

'Remaining: Three'

Happy and Naruto were too busy to notice as they tried to stop the two dragon slayers from fighting each other.

"Only three left... Wait.. IT'S YOU THREE!" Now Makarov felt there was nothing left. He started to think that this was the end.

Natsu then took a deep breath. "Ahh, Guess there's no other choice. I'll revive Erza. And just when I thought I could get one up on her."

"WHAT! Hey what the hell are you going to do?" Naruto tried to wonder what Natsu latest ability was.

"I'll burn it off." Natsu placed his hand on Erza's head but as soon as he did a crack appeared.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Natus started to shit himself. Naruto was soon breathing down his back heavily. "I CAN FIX IT! I CAN FIX IT! HAPPY GET THE GLUE!"

"GLUE! NARUTO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"GLUE? THAT'S NOT GOING TO WORK! LISTEN MELT MY IRON FIST WITH YOUR FIRE AND WE'LL WELD HER!"

"HOT METAL WILL MAKE IT WORSE YOU IDIOT!"

Erza contiune'd to crack.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" Naruto started to throw Natsu around the guild like a rag doll.

To everyone's surprise Erza turned back to normal. "I feel hot... Natsu... It was you." Erza gave Natsu her own evil glare. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLAYING AT?!" Erza clashed Natsu into Gajeel sending them both flying.

"How are you ok?" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes.

"I don't know. I.. I think my right eye might be what it was."

'Yes. Since half of the magic went through her right eyes it's power must have been halved as well.' Makarov knew this was the chance he needed. "Do you know what's going on?"

"Yes Master. I heard everything."

"Then you know what you have to do. Your first and only target is Evergreen. With her out of the way not only will it free the other girls giving us the numbers we need it gives us three Levy." Naruto told Erza the plan.

"What do you mean by Levy?"

"Simple. This is a rune blocking us out. Levy uses solid script. She could change the rule letting us out. Right now we have You, Me, Natsu and Gejeel that makes four." As soon as spoke how many where left one more joined.

'Remaining: Five'

"It went up. But everyone left is still stone!" Natsu looked at the other girls to see if they had like Erza also changed back.

"Who could it be?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Another person who could challenge you as the strongest in the guild." Erza answered

"Oh yeah who?"

"Mystogan."

* * *

**And Cut! So a bit of a cliff hanger but I'm going to cut it here as it's the same cutting point as the manga and anime for this part. So it seems more fitting. Anyway Here is this chapter's Q&amp;A.**

**1) Are we gonna have the Rasenshuriken? Soon my children. Soon you'll find out if he does or not.**

**2) What magic are you going to give Naruto? It being worked into the story slowly I'm not gonna blast it all in one go.**

**3) Why have the Nine Tails turn to stone? Cause fuck you that's why. Face it with the rune rules he wasn't going anywhere, so answer me this why the fuck not?**

**4) How were you introduced into anime? Honestly there are so many shows I watched growing up it's hard to say which one. You've got the one most boys would've watch like Dragonball, Z, GT, Digimon or Pokemon but I remember Cardcaptors, Metabots, Shaman King (I FUCKING LOVED THIS SHOW!) and YuGiOh. I still watch some of these shows for the nostalgia. I have to say I loved this question!**

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	34. Part 2 Chapter 12

**Sorry it has taken me a while to get back with this chapter. i normally post every 2 or 3 days but was busy with a new member of the family just coming in lol. Here we go for part 2 of the Fantasia Arc!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

'_Remaining: Five'_

_"It went up. But everyone left is still stone!" Natsu looked at the other girls to see if they had like Erza also changed back._

_"Who could it be?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"Another person who could challenge you as the strongest in the guild." Erza answered _

_"Oh yeah who?"_

_"Mystogan."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 12: Fantasia Part 3

"Mystogan? So you think someone who became an S class last year could be stronger than me?"

"It doesn't matter now. It's time to strike back!" Makarov cheered Erza on as she rushed out of the guild.

"So do we just sit and wait or what?" Natsu questioned what to do until the runes change.

"Oh Natsu don't worry. I've got something for you." Naruto walked towards Natsu and punched him on the head. Natsu crashed into the runes blocking the door.

"Hey what the hell was that for?!" Natsu yelled at Naruto.

"I thought if I hit you hard enough you'd fly right through." Naruto gave a dry response.

"What made you think that?!"

"Oh I think it was from the same line of thinking as your earlier idea of MELTING THE STONE OFF ERZA!" Natsu tried to hide from Naruto in vain. He was about to get the beating of a lifetime. Thankfully the runes changed saving Natsu.

'Battle: Erza vs Evergreen'

"This is it." Makarov closed his eye not wanting to know the outcome.

Naruto and the rest silently stared at the rune. Waiting for it to change. Every second they waiting felt like a minute. Almost as if time had stopped.

'Victor: Erza'

They all let out a sigh of relief. They quickly turned their heads to find the stone glow and suddenly the girl returned to normal.

"Huh? What going on?" Lucy looked around her.

"LUCY!" Happy flew to Lucy hugging her tightly. Lucy was confused as to what was happening.

"I'll explain everything." Naruto walked in front of the girls.

* * *

Naruto had spent several minutes telling them what had happened, From Laxus to Erza winning against Evergreen the girls were shocked.

"The Battle of Fairy Tail." Lucy and Cana both spoke at the same time.

"Don't worry now girls. Now that your free Laxus has no hold or control of what is happening now. He'll give up soon." Makarov stated to everyone.

"But what about everyone who got hurt?" Mira was worried about the members.

"Yeah! Laxus and the other better see punishment for this!" Bisca stood up pumping her fist.

"That is something you won't have to worry about. Laxus will be punished!" Makarov tried to calm Bisca down but ended up get angry himself.

"Hold it." Natsu stopped everything. "Here's the thing. I've gotta admit it was a bit screwed up that Laxus forced everyone to fight but there's nothing worng with the basic idea of finding out who's stronger." Everyone looked at Natsu. Naruto was surprised he could speak like this. "All I'm saying is don't too harsh on the guy. So... LET'S START THE BATTLE OF FAIRY TAIL ROUND TWO!"

'I knew it was too good to be true.' Naruto thought to himself as he watch Natsu try to fight each of the girls one by one until he started to run after poor Lucy.

The runes on the door suddenly changed. The formed what looked like a jolly rodger with a lightning scar. **"Can you hear me old man? And everyone else in the guild too."** Everyone knew that voice as Laxus'. **"It looks like we've lost one of our rules. So I'm adding a new one. So to keep the battle going. I've activated Thunder palace.**"

A shiver ran up the spines of Makarov and Naruto. 'He can't be thinking of using that? He'll kill everyone in the city!' Naruto was reminded of its power.

**"Only One Hour and Ten minutes left. Do you think you can defeat me? Or will you play nice and 'retire?'"**

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO LAXUS! HOW DARE YOU BRING THE LIVES OF INNOCENT PEOPLE INTO!" Makarov was roaring into the air until he stopped and grabbed the left side of his chest. He fell to his knees.

"JIJI!" Naruto ran over to Makarov. The fear in his eyes scared everyone as they were looking at the master fall in shock. Mira quickly ran to get his medicine. Everyone else ran towards the master who was being held up by Naruto.

"Naruto what is this Thunder Palace?"

"Look at the sky outside." Everyone except Mira and Naruto ran up towards the roof. Naruto was shaking. He was physically shaking. He didn't know what to do. He could take on any S class job and not shake from fear. He tried his hardest not to cry. The thought of losing his grandfather scared him more than anything else. Mira looked at Naruto. She too was worried about the master but seeing Naruto like this nearly broke her own heart.

"Naruto."

"I'm alright Mira." Naruto rubbed his eyes. "I'm alright." Mira knew Naruto was lying to him but didn't say so. Soon the group all came barging back down the stairs again holding onto Bisca who was knocked out cold. "What happened?"

"Naruto, Bisca shoot down one of the lacrima above Magnolia."

"Idiot. Thunder Palace is dangerous because of the body link magic..." Naruto finally managed to calm down. "Mira take Bisca and Jiji over to the medical room. Levy How long do you think until you can get the three of us out of here?"

"I don't know but I'll try my best!"

* * *

(Naruto's mind scape)

Naruto was sitting waiting in the medical bay Levy was sitting reading books as Gajeel and Natsu watched over the Bisca and Master Makarov. Naruto needed to enter into his mind.

"So your back to normal then."

**"Yes. It annoys me that I slipped for that moment. I was a fool to try and take control at that moment. If I hadn't you would have been cast in stone and then I could have taken control.**"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that. Your in MY body. If my body turns to stone then so does my mind. And that includes you. But I'm not here for that." Naruto lifted both of his hands.

**"What are you doing brat?"** The Nine Tails questioned as the golden flames around Naruto flowed towards the gap in the cage blocking the Nine Tails.

"It might not be as strong as the shield that kept you out for four years but it should buy me enough time to keep you out for a few hours or so."

**"And why would you need me out of the way?"**

"Cause I'm going to fight Laxus. And I'm not gonna be holding back. Truth be told I'm already at boiling point. I can't have you trying to take control in this fight. I'm not having a repeat of the S class promotion. I'm gonna win."

The Nine Tails stared at Naruto. **"Fine I've got better things to do anyway."** The Nine Tails turned and slowly crouched down and started to sleep.

* * *

Naruto left his mind space and when he came back he left the medical bay and looked at the runes on the doorway.

'Battle: Lucy vs Bixlow'

'Battle: Cana vs Juvia'

'Victor: Cana'

'Battle: Cana vs Freed'

'Cana won that quickly? No something else happened. Something that I'm missing here.' Naruto tried to think of something he knew Juvia wasn't so weak as to lose that quickly. But Levy soon came bursting our of the medical bay.

"I've done it!" Levy ran towards the runes. They kept updating while Levy worked.

'Victor: Lucy'

They all gave a cheer from Lucy's win except Gajeel who looked shocked at she actually beat the same guy who Gray couldn't beat.

'Victor: Freed'

Naruto looked worried about this. Cana was an old friend someone who he knew the longest in the guild he hoped she wasn't hurt badly.

"Done. Try it!" Levy asked the three mages to walk past the doors. Naruto walked forwards. He stopped moving when he came to the point he would've been stopped by the runes. He tried to punch the rune but hit nothing but fresh air.

"Levy your a genesis! Natsu, Gajeel listen up. I'm guessing the city is covered in traps so split up and if you see Erza or Mystogan avoid getting too close. My guess is they activate when two mages get close to each other."

"I'm all fired up now! First one to Laxus gets to fight him!"

"I'm gonna get there before you Salamander."

"Actually Natsu, Gajeel. You've both already lost. FLYIING RAIJIN!" In a golden flash Naruto disappeared.

"He's marked Laxus! That's unfair!" Natsu started to complain.

"No." He turned to look at Levy. "He hasn't marked Laxus. There is only five mages in Fairy Tail Naruto hasn't marked. Gajeel, Juvia, Gildarts, Mystogan and Laxus. He probably looking for him now."

"That gives me a chance!" Natus soon ran off as fast as he could. Gajeel soon followed after him. Levy then returned to m,edical bay but took one last look at the runes before she left. She soon wished she hadn't.

'Battle: Freed vs Mirajane'

* * *

Naruto was searching all over Magnolia. He tried to think where Laxus would be. Until he looked at the Thunder Palace above. "Thunder Palace destroys from the outside and moves inwards My guess he's somewhere in the most central places of Magnolia.'"Naruto thought out loud to himself as he turned to face the Church. "Right in the middle. Plus with the high tower he could use that to lift himself up and become a lightning rod. If he eats the lightning it won't affect him. I've seen past you game Laxus. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto soon found himself standing outside of the church.

"I didn't expect you to be the first to arrive here. Tell me how you got out so soon... Little Brother."

"You can thank Levy for that. And what can I say. Sometimes I'm unpredictable... Big Brother."

"Oh that you are. But I'm surprised the little slave girl managed to do that. It's been too long since the last time we fought."

"Almost four years. I'm disappointed you don't have a great deal of faith in your fellow guild members. Levy not as stupid as you think. She's as smart as an S class. Heck she's smarter than both of us. But try not to remember about the last fight. It's gonna be a different result this time around."

"I won then and I'll win this time. Twenty minutes until Thunder Palace activates." Laxus then was surprised at who was walking behind Naruto. "So Mr. Sleepy head is here. Mystogan."

* * *

**And Cut. I'm leaving just before the battle. Building a bit of tension lol. Anyway here's this chapter's Q&amp;A**

**1) Now Naruto has magic will Edolas happen? Still no. I do have something else planned though. I'm not gonna do all of the Fairy Tail arcs but I have some things in mind to kind of replace them.**

**2) Why are you only following Naruto for most of cannon? It's because he's the title character for this FanFiction. I will be throwing in a Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy or any other fight in as well but the story is mainly following Naruto.**

**3) Is Madara making a show in this? Yes. That's all i'm going to say.**

**4) Favourite Anime Character? Tough really tough question. There are so many to choice from. But I'm going to go with Yamcha. LOL! Naw It's another Dragonball character. The Prince himself Vegeta! Why? Vegeta's a bad ass that's why. He goes from destroyer of worlds to getting Bulma.**

**So that's all for this chapter. Hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time.**


	35. Part 2 Chapter 13

**Here we go with the part four of the Fantasia Arc. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"I didn't expect you to be the first to arrive here. Tell me how you got out so soon... Little Brother."_

_"You can thank Levy for that. And what can I say. Sometimes I'm unpredictable... Big Brother."_

_"Oh that you are. But I'm surprised the little slave girl managed to do that. It's been too long since the last time we fought."_

_"Almost four years. I'm disappointed you don't have a great deal of faith in your fellow guild members. Levy not as stupid as you think. She's as smart as an S class. Heck she's smarter than both of us. But try not to remember about the last fight. It's gonna be a different result this time around."_

_"I won then and I'll win this time. Twenty minutes until Thunder Palace activates." Laxus then was surprised at who was walking behind Naruto. "So Mr. Sleepy head is here. Mystogan."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 13: Fantasia Part 4: Naruto vs Laxus

"So I finally get to meet you Mystogan."

"And I feel the same about you Naruto. Tell me is it true? Are you really from another world?"

"Yes." Naruto raised an eyebrow at Mystogan. 'What a weird question to just go out and ask someone.'

"Then the Anima is spreading to different worlds." Mystogan tightly grasped his fist

"Anima? What the heck is that? I was brought here by the people in the village I was born in." Naruto was confused about Mystogan's behaviour. Naruto changed the subject.

(Sabertooth OST)

"If your here to help don't bother." Mystogan was confused about Naruto's response. "Laxus is mine. If you want help find Erza and the rest and take care of the Thunder Palace."

"You might be strong Naruto but I think we are both above you."

"In stead of arguing amongst yourselves you should be concerned about me!" Laxus shoot lightning towards Naruto. Naruto easily dodged the attack.

"Fine then think what ever you want Mystogan, if you interfere I'll attack you as well."

(Naruto vs Laxus)

Naruto charged towards Laxus "SHADOW CLONE!" A clone appeared beside Naruto they began to form a gold coloured ball in the real Naruto's hand.

"That's the spirit!" Laxus stood his ground. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Lightning shot out of Laxus' mouth. The lightning struck Naruto destroying the clone and sending Naruto backwards.

"Fine if don't want to have a close quarters fight I'll play. WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS!" Naruto shot an burst of air towards Laxus.

"LIGHTNING DRAGONS'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" A fist of lightning shot from Laxus' arm and clashed into the air bullets. The shock wave from shattered all of the glass windows in the church. The blast started to shake the building itself.

Mystogan watched the fight in shock. He couldn't believe the sheer power both mages were showing "I'm glad I didn't jump in."

"RE-QUIP: KUNAI!" A bright light appeared on Naruto's right hand. When the light faded his kunai appeared in the lights place.

"What? You can use magic?" Laxus couldn't believe his eyes.

"Yeah it's a new trick I learnt. And its going to make the difference between winning and losing!" Naruto threw the kunai behind Laxus. Laxus turned to face the kunai trying to pre-empt Naruto's next attack. "What made you think I was going to raijin. FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" Naruto attack hit Laxus' back. The flames burst and spread wide engulfing Laxus within them. "FLYING RAIJIN." Naruto then jumped to the kunai the had threw past Laxus. "SHADOW CLONE" Again a single clone appeared. "WIND STYLE" "FIRE STYLE" "AIR BULLETS" "GREAT FIREBALL" Both attacked merged and hit Laxus. The flames that where already surrounding him grew even more. The flames were too big at this stage and started to become out of control. Soon the whole church was on fire.

The flames soon started to disappear. Natsu had made it in time and was currently eating the flames. Naruto was happy about this. "NATSU YOU IDIOT!" Erza arrived soon after. She thought for a moment that Naruto was using the power of the Nine Tails when she heard Naruto's out burst to Natsu. "Dammit Natsu. If the flames kept burning Laxus would be weaker."

"You mean Laxus was inside those flames. Naruto you could've killed him." Mystogan roared at Naruto.

"Relax." Naruto pointed to where Laxus was standing. Laxus's body was covered in a lightning shield. "The reason I increased the flames was to wear down his magic. Now that my plans out the window thanks to Natsu I have to think of something else."

"It was a smart move. Natsu you helped me what can I say. Not bad for a weakling." Laxus taughted Natsu as he expelled the lighting.

"Say that again you punk!" Natsu had to be held back by Mystogan.

"Don't even think about it." As Mystogan spoke Laxus fired lightning towards Both mages. "I WILL NOT LET YOU INTERFERE WITH MY FIGHT WITH NARUTO!" The lightning moved so fast Mystogan couldn't grab one of his staffs to block it in time. He took the blast in order to protect Naruto. when the blast cleared Everyone could clearly see his face.

(Jellal OST)

"J-jellal?!" Erza couldn't believe her own eyes. "You're alive?"

Naruto and Natsu were both speechless upon looking at Mystogan's face. "Oh so you know him do you?" Laxus laughed at the shocked faces they were all making.

"Erza... Forgive me but I'm not the Jellal you know. I know of him but we are not the same person. This is the reason I've covered my face. I'm sorry but I must go." Mystogan then turned to mist and disappeared. Erza started to shake. Naruto needed to get her back to her normal self.

"Erza. Now is not the time to be thinking about either Jellal or Mystogan." Erza snapped out when Naruto spoke to her. "Now take Natsu and destroy the Thunder Palace."

"What? But Naruto it's got body link magic!"

As Natsu cried out to Naruto Laxus started to laugh. "HAHAHA what difference does it make. Thunder Palace will begin in five minutes."

"Natsu I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think you could. Also find Gajeel as well. Your going to need everyone's help. Now go. And if you are still standing after I might let you join in this fight." Naruto gave Natsu a thumbs up before the pink haired mage ran off back into Magnolia. Erza stared at Naruto. "Don't worry Erza. I'm not gonna lose to Laxus. Just as your not gonna get hurt. Now go. You three are this city's only hope." Erza didn't speak she simply turned and ran away towards the city. 'I'm not going to tell you down Naruto'

(Fire Dragon vs Flame God OST)

"Ha really shouldn't have gotten there hopes up. They'll be frying soon." Laxus gave Naruto a dark grin.

"Quit holding back Laxus. Start using your dragon slayer mode."

"Why should I? Your holding back on me aren't you?"

"It for a very good reason Laxus. I'm not going to destroy this city just so I could beat you."

"Say the demon. I know what your capable of Naruto. I seen what you've done."

"I know what I am. And I still choice to walk forwards than chance who I am to please anyone else."

"I'm getting tired of hearing you talk."

"Likewise. RE-QUIP: SHURIKEN! FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER!" Naruto threw several shuriken in front of him before covering them in his chakra flames he spat out from his mouth. The burning shuriken moved towards Laxus.

"He... Is that all. LIGHTNING SHIELD!" The shield of lightning again surrounded Laxus. It stopped all of the shuriken moving towards Laxus in mid air. "If all you've got left I'd hate to see what those two have in store. DRAGON SLAYER MODE!" Laxus transformed into his ultimate form.

"Now's the final attack Laxus! MAGE ART: RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed a golden rasengan into Laxus. The rasengan hit the lightning shield at full power. The attack was a full mix of chakra and magic. Laxus to Naruto's surprise was still standing after that powerfull attack.

"I'm not as weak as I was four years ago. I've also learnt a few new more tricks! DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART: EXPLODING THUNDER CLAP!" Laxus clapped his hands together. The sound wave it cause crashed into Naruto. Upon impact Naruto was electrocuted by the lightning hidden within the attack. Naruto fell to the ground. Laxus turned to face the runes showing the time left until Thunder Palace. "What's taking you so long old man?"

"What wrong? You taking it all back now or something?" Naruto gingerly stood up again. "It's gonna take more than that Laxus. I'm still standing."

"Shut up!" Laxus punched Naruto back into the ground. "What the!" Laxus looked up and noticed that the time for the Thunder Palace to activate had passed. "No... No... NOOOOO!" Laxus was filled with anger.

Naruto tried to moved away. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto raijin'd to the kunai he had thrown earlier in the fight. "He so they stopped Thunder Palace. So what now Laxus? If you stop now we can brush this over. We can start again. You can't win any more. It's over." Naruto slowly got back up while he talked.

Laxus didn't respond for a while he simply stood still grasping his fists tightly. "No. It's not over. I refuse to give up. Our guild has become a laughing stock. I cannot sit back and watch our name dragged in the mud by weaklings. I'm going to get rid of the weak ones I'll take Fairy Tail by force!"

"No. It's over Laxus." Both mages turned to see Natsu standing at the door. "We stopped the attack Naruto. I'm taking over now."

"HAHAHAHA No It's ending now." Laxus then started to charge his magic.

(Fairy Law OST)

"No... When did you learn Fairy Law?!" Naruto demanded an answer from Laxus.

"as I said before... I've learnt a few new tricks Naruto." The magic started the swirl between his tow hands.

"Laxus! Naruto!" Now it was Levy's turn to come rushing to the church entrance. "You both need to come now. Master's not going to make it."

All three mages were taken back by those words. Naruto could only look into the ground. Laxus grinned 'He's full dropped his guard.' "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Laxus ran at full speed towards Naruto

"Laxus is a dragon slayer!" This was the first time Naruto had seen Laxus like this.

"RAGING THUNDER!" Laxus' attack cut through Naruto's gut. It didn't cut right through but it left a hole.

"NARUTO!" Levy cried out for Naruto and Natsu in rage charged after Laxus.

"HAHAHA THIS IS THE END! FAIRY LAW INVOKED!" A bright light quickly covered the church and the whole of Magnolia.

* * *

**And... Cut. I know, I know. I'm one hell of a bastard cutting it short here lol. Well that is all for this chapter. Next one will be as you guessed the last of the Fantasia Arc. So here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) what was your Inspiration? It was just a random thought to be honest. I get a few here and there but I stuck this one down and its here now lol. If you have an idea go for it. That's the best thing about this site.**

**2) Ok seriously why turn the Nine Tails to stone? Alright think of it this way. Naruto loves Erza. Erza is turned to stone. Naruto sees person who turned Erza to stone. Naruto attacks. Said person turns Naruto to stone. I now have to write a chapter where my main character is basically a toilet for pigeons. Yeah it's not gonna work lol.**

**3) Will there be any more Jinchuriki? No. Naruto is going to be the only Jinchuriki in this story. Sorry.**

**4) Least favourite anime character? Again a tough one but i've gone for Shou Tucker. If anyone has ever seen FMA or FMAB they will know what I'm talking about with this guy.**

**So that's all for this chapter. If you have any questions you want to ask simply ask away. Anyways I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter, till next time.**


	36. Part 2 Chapter 14

**Here we go with the final part of the Fantasia Arc. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"No... When did you learn Fairy Law?!" Naruto demanded an answer from Laxus._

_"as I said before... I've learnt a few new tricks Naruto." The magic started the swirl between his tow hands._

_"Laxus! Naruto!" Now it was Levy's turn to come rushing to the church entrance. "You both need to come now. Master's not going to make it."_

_All three mages were taken back by those words. Naruto could only look into the ground. Laxus grinned 'He's full dropped his guard.' "DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Laxus ran at full speed towards Naruto_

_"Laxus is a dragon slayer!" This was the first time Naruto had seen Laxus like this._

_"RAGING THUNDER!" Laxus' attack cut through Naruto's gut. It didn't cut right through but it left a hole._

_"NARUTO!" Levy cried out for Naruto and Natsu in rage charged after Laxus._

_"HAHAHA THIS IS THE END! FAIRY LAW INVOKED!" A bright light quickly covered the church and the whole of Magnolia._

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 14: Fantasia Part 5: Fantasia

(Naruto's mind space)

**"Hehehe. You kept me out of this fight for long."** The Nine tails had a smug look on his face.

"Shut up and heal me."

**"No."**

"What! If I die then you'll die as well!"

**"You won't die from that."** The Nine Tails pointed towards the hole in Naruto's stomach. **"Its not deep enough... And beside. The magic seem to be taking my place this time."** The golden light that wasn't surrounding the cage that was blocking the Nine Tails moved towards Naruto.

* * *

The light from Laxus' Fairy Law was blinding. When the light faded Natsu looked around to find Levy covering Naruto. Laxus was shell shocked.  
"No why are you still alive?! That attack was perfect!"

"That attack was perfect Laxus." Laxus seen Freed standing by the door. He was being held up by Mira.

"Magic doesn't lie Laxus. Fairy Law attack only who the casters see as his or her enemy." Mira stated this fact to Laxus.

"No... No. NOOOO! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED!" Laxus charged his dragons layer magic once again.

"I DON'T THINK SO! FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natus sent a giant ball of fire towards Laxus. The impact caused a massive explosion. Laxus was still standing after that attack.

"I'm almost impressed Natsu. you were able to withstand Thunder Palace and still have that power."

"You're an idiot Laxus. I'm surprised you haven't noticed it yet. There is a reason I sent Natsu to go and he's here and not Erza and Gajeel. He eat my flames." Naruto was being held up by Levy. The bleeding from his wounds had stopped but he was finding it hard to move.

"You mean!" Laxus couldn't believe what he was thinking.

(Salamander OST)

"Yes that right Laxus. As a Dragon slayer Natsu get's stronger when he eats fire. And I don't have just any fire it's fire mixed with high levels of chakra. So right now Natsu is stronger than both of us. He was strong enough to make it back here to fight when I'd say Erza and the other would only be waking up now." Both Dragon slayers couldn't believe this. Natsu had never thought of this before but now as he concentrated he could feel something other than magic in his body.

(Natsu vs Laxus)

"Not if I have anything to say about that! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!" Laxus fired Lightning towards Natsu.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" Natsu done the same. Both elements clashed. When the dust settled both mages ran towards each other. Their own element covering their fists. Punch after punch neither Natsu nor Laxus gave the other mage an inch of an advantage. The levels of anger from both mages were rising.

"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" Laxus punched Natsu into the air. He crashed straight through the roof. Laxus jumped after him. They both landed on the roof. Laxus was the only one to land on his feet though. "This is the end of the line for you Natus!" Laxus charged for his final attack. Everyone else had made it outside to see Laxus before he fired.

"No Laxus you'll kill him!" Freed pleaded with Laxus but his cries fell on death ears.

"Levy let go of me."

"What why Naruto?"

"Just do it Levy!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERT!" The lightning formed a giant halbert. It moved straight for Natsu. Naruto managed to free himself from Levy. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto raijin'd to the mark he had on Natsu and took the full hit from Laxus' attack.

"Why? Why'd you jump in like that?"

"Stop asking questions Natsu. Just... Get him." Naruto fell off the roof. He had lost all strength. Mira quickly used her Satan soul to catch Naruto.

"You always jump in head first don't you?" Mira asked Naruto. She knew He couldn't respond but she knew what he felt. He had once done the very same to her.

(Natsu OST)

Natsu got himself on all fours. He charged his magic. The chakra that was inside of him increased the size of the flames surrounding his body. He soon charged at Laxus. He moved faster than he had ever moved before. Laxus was simply not quick enough to react in time.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAME ELBOW!" Natsu hit Laxus' jaw causing him to slightly move backwards. After the attack Natsu turned his back towards Laxus and raised his foot into the air.

"CLAW!" Natsu raised foot dropped hitting the back of Laxus' head. Naruto turned his body inwards towards Laxus.

"IRON FIST!" Natsu punched hard into Laxus' stomach. Laxus lowered his head and tried to cover his gut.

"WING ATTACK!" With his back now exposed Natsu attacked it. Natsu hit so hard Laxus bounced off the roof and into the air.

The rest watched in awe. Natsu was utterly destroying Laxus with such a power combo of amazing attacks. The thought of Natsu using those attacks on her even made Mira slightly nervous.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" With Laxus flying in the air he had no chance of stopping this attack. With the spiralling and exploding flames surrounding his body Laxus landed back on top of the church roof defeated.

"He... He did it. Natsu just beat Laxus!" Freed couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes. Mira looked at Natsu and smiled. She didn't stay long as she took Naruto back to the guild to recover.

* * *

Naruto woke up inside the guild medical bay his grandfather was already awake as well. Erza was sitting by Naruto side.

"Oh thank god you ok." Erza jumped to Naruto and hugged him tightly.

"Er... za... ar... mour... find... ing... it... hard... to... bre..." Erza quickly released Naruto. He could see a slight blush on her face. "I'm sorry for making you worry."

"It's ok Naruto. Master and me are both happy you're ok." Erza simply smiled back at Nartuo before moving towards the door. "Now you two both rest up you hear." Erza then left the roof. She could be heard giving orders out to everyone inside the guild.

(Skukumei OST)

"It seems everyone is back to normal huh." Makarov didn't reply to Naruto's statement. He just continue'd to stare into the roof of the room. Naruto knew he wouldn't get any conversation off him. He almost knew what was coming next. Soon the other room turned quite. Naruto knew that this was the moment he didn't want to happen. Moments later Laxus opened the door. As Laxus entered Naruto slowly got out of his bed and left the two alone in the room. He couldn't make eye contact with Laxus. He didn't want his to see his eyes nearly in tears. When Naruto left the roof he leaned on the door so he could hear what they were saying inside.

"I don't think you know the seriousness of what you have done Laxus. Look at me in the eyes young man. Not only have you endangered the members of this guild but you nearly took the life of your closest family. Fairy Tail is a place where people of different backgrounds came enjoy themselves in each others company. It's a place where children who have nothing can have what should be important to every child. They can feel part of a family. It's not something that can be owned. It's important that not only each member be loyal but also trustworthy. Otherwise no bonds can be forged and the guild will fall apart."

"I'm sorry sir it's just... I never meant to hurt the guild. I just wanted to make it stronger."

"You're a fool. But you're just like me. You're strung up. You need to see the world Laxus. See things in a different light. Since this had been over I've been thinking of what happened. Where it all went wrong. What lesson did you not learn. How did this happen. But I have been left with only one choice." Naruto finally couldn't hold back his tears. "I here by banish you from Fairy Tail."

"Thank you grandpa."

"What are you doing out of bed!" Naruto heard Erza move towards him. She couldn't see his face.

"I'm sorry Erza but... I need some time alone right now." Naruto wiped away the tears in his eyes.

"Naruto. What do you mean?" Erza was confused. She tried to get closer to Naruto.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" At the same time Naruto raijin'd away Laxus left the room. He had seen the flash and knew that Naruto heard everything. Erza looked at Laxus with confusion.

"Take care of my little brother Erza." That was all Laxus spoke to her before he left the guild.

* * *

(Evening the next day)

(Fiore Oukoku OST)

Naruto had been missing since yesterday. Everyone in the guild was worried but they had the parade to take care of first. The master tried to make them not worry as much. The whole of Magnolia was out watching the parade pass by. The whole guild was taking part. Juvia and Gray were on the same float as where Mira and Elfman. Lucy was with with Levy and Bisca and Erza danced by herself with her swords. Natsu followed behind spitting fire into the air. Laxus was seen watching the parade pass by. The crowd and the colour reminded him of the first Fantasia parade he took part in. The had told Naruto and his grandpa to watch him make a hand sign. Laxus remembered Naruto confused face but the joy in his grandfather's eyes. He looked to his hand as he made the same sign. His index and thumb pointed out and the other finger touching his palm. Laxus cherished those memories. Laxus turned to walk away down an alley away from the parade. As he turned he seen Naruto standing before him make the same hand sign into the air.

"Naruto."

"I wasn't the first to do this." Naruto pointed behind Laxus. When he turned he seen his grandfather standing on top of his float. His face serious. His passion showing. And Laxus' sign showing high in the air. "We still remember what it means you know. Gramps tried to get it stuck into everyone's head. Look around." Laxus then seen every member of Fairy Tail. Young and old standing proud with the sign he first showed Makarov and Naruto.

"Grandpa." Laxus tried hard not to cry.

"Even if I can't see you. Even if we are separated far apart from each other. I'll always be watching after you. I'll definitely watch over you forever." Laxus started to cry when he heard Naruto speak those words.

"Thank you Naruto, Jiji, Everyone. Thank you." Those were the last words Laxus spoke before he left Magnolia.

* * *

**And Cut! I know Naruto didn't finish Laxus off but I felt this had to end like cannon. So here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) What would happen if Might Guy and Ichiya ever meet? The world couldn't contain their youthful parfum! No world could!**

**2) What about the Fairy Tial x Highschool Dxd crossover one shot? That is being worked on at the moment. most likely will be published between part 2 and 3 of this story. **

**3) What anime world would you live in? again tough one. I'd say pokemon. Cause if a ten year old with no money can travel the world why the hell couldn't i do so lol. That and I wouldn't battle I'd just get all the fire types.**

**SO that's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	37. Part 2 Chapter 15

**Here we go. I know most were expecting the Oracion Seis Arc now but gonna take a side step here. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 15: Manhunt Part 1

Location: East Forest Magnolia

Naruto had been training since daybreak for several hours, training to the point of near collapse. He was making his way to the guild he want to show his grandfather his new attack and hopefully get his approval to use it. When he entered the guild he seen Reedus drawing with a light pen in the air. She was marking several of the dark guilds. Naruto looked through some of the guilds in this list. he had encountered a lot of members in that list.

Natus's team had just returned from his last job request. Erza walked towards him and handed him a letter. He could tell it was from Yajima again. "What exactly is this?" Lucy asked looking very puzzled.

"It's a list of all the dark guilds." Naruto answered Lucy's question.

"Dark guilds! Why are we doing this?"

"They are becoming more active recently. We have had some success in destroying a few but they are still very active." Mira pointed at the guild already known to be either disbanded or destroyed.

"What's that big circle in the middle?" Elfman looked just as confused as Lucy.

"Juvia knows this! That is the Balam Alliance. They are known as the three pillars of the underworld."

"A lot of guild under Oracion Seis have been wiped out." Gray noticed a trend.

"Yeah and most have been wiped out by either Fairy Tail or Phantom Lord." Naruto looked at the board. He seemed deep in his own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Erza was concerned about Naruto.

"All these guilds and we've only wiped out ones under Oracion Seis. Titan's Fist is the only guild not under them to be disbanded."

"But still that at least a small victory, isn't it?"

"Yes but not when you've killed them in a blood rage." Naruto kept thinking of Lucy (Levy's mother) when ever he would think of that guild. He was still angry for his own weakness.

"Naruto. Do you think Oracion Seis will come after us?" Lucy was panicking when she asked Naruto very nervously.

"Not too sure. I don't know very much about the i"m afraid." Naruto tried to remember any information he knew.

"Sure we have nothing to worry about right sure its only six people." A random member of the guild said in a really cocky manner.

"Really? You think six members isn't a threat alright then How about me, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Mira and Gildarts all form and guild and attack. Do you think you could stop those six people?" Everyone in the guild sweat dropped when they thought of the damage they would cause. But they did understand Naruto's meaning behind it.

"About those Oracion Seis, we're going to take them down." Everyone in the guild turned to see Makarov make such a bold statement.

"Oh, Matser welcome back."

"What kind of reaction is that Mira!" Lacy pointed out to Mira.

"So Jiji what's all this about?"

"At the regular meeting a few days ago, the Oracion Seis came up on the agenda. It seems they're up to something. It was decided that this development cannot be ignored, and so a guild must be sent to eliminate them."

"And so we got the short straw then?" Gray looked like didn't want to hear the rest.

"So we're gonna be the one's who do the dirty work them?" Naruto asked the master for a more definitive answer.

"Not quite. The enemy is simply too large for that. If we went alone we would end up the sole targets of the Balam Alliance. As such we're going to be forming an alliance of our own!" Everyone in the guild again couldn't believe their ears.

"So.. Who's going then?" Naruto was starting to look excited about going.

"You're not going Naruto."

"WHAAAAT! Why the hell not?!"

"I have a mission for you. You can pick a team of three from anyone else who is not going." Naruto started to huff like a child. He really wanted to go on this alliance. "Those who I have selected are. Erza Scarlett, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Hear."

"Don't say my name!" The master was cut off by Lucy. The master decided not to say anything as Lucy sometime could be scarier than Mira in her Satan Soul form.

"As I was saying you four will go and represent the Fairy Tail guild. Then you will meet up with members from Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter. You will all join forces and defeat the enemy."

"What! Why the hell do Gray and Erza have to come with me?! Hell I can handle those guys alone!" Natsu was getting all fired up. Until Erza slapped him in the back of his head.

"Fool, You'd be walking into your own grave."

"There only six right how scary could six really be?" Lucy started to shake in fear.

"It's alright most likely the other guilds will be bringing four members as well you should be fine." Naruto tried to reassure Lucy. "Oh Erza. You ok for tonight then?"

"What on Earthland is he talking about?' Erza looked at Naruto extremely confused. '... I forgot about the date!' Erza then suddenly blushed bright red before nodding her head as a cloud of steam appeared above her head.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight bells then." Naruto smiled at Erza before walking over towards the master. Everyone else looked at the tow mages. Some wondering what was going on. Mira had an evil gleam in the eye. She Moved towards Happy and poked his back. Happy seen the look on Mira's face an knew what to do. He started to fly up into the air. He was holding back his own laughter.

"They liiiik." Happy was soon cut off as Naruto threw a kunai that cut the top of the cat's hair. Little did he know what Naruto did was considered light. Erza gave Happy a death glare as she re-quipped a bread stick in to her hand.

"Hey Jiji. Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"If it's about going with the alliance you can forget about it."

"That's not it. I have to show you something. I've just created a new attack."

* * *

(Fairy Hills)

Naruto was waiting at the bottom of the hill from the girls dormitory. He was pretty nervous about his date with Erza. It was actually there first one. They were unable to have a proper first date as something would happen. He had spent several days planning every thing out to perfection. He wanted to have just time with Erza. Nothing too fancy. He thought of going to see a movie but didn't as he thought the date wouldn't work as they wouldn't be talking to each other and they most likely wouldn't agree on what film to watch.

He also though about taking her out for a meal but then he suddenly realized that they both like different types of food. If there was a place in Magnolia or even Fiore that had both ramen and strawberry cake they would have millions of jewels from the pair of mages in a matter of days.

But he did make up his mind. There was a village west of Magnolia that was currently having it's Autumn festival. Naruto was currently wearing a white shirt while his orange hoddie was open. He worn blue jeans as well. He was pacing side to side at the bottom of the hill as he waiting on Erza. When ever she appeared he couldn't believe his eyes. She was wearing the same outfit that she wore in Akane casino.

"I think I over dressed a bit." Naruto didn't respond. His jaw still hit the floor like it did the first time he saw Erza wear that dress. "RE-QUIP" Erza re-quipped into her normal clothes minus the armour. She shivered as a gut of the cold autumn wind blow past them. Naruto created a clone and had the clone gave Erza it's hoddie before dispelling away.

"Hold on tight." Naruto closed his eyes as he concentrated on the location of the village. Erza also closed her eyes into Naruto's chest as he held her closely. "FLYING RAIJIN!" In a bright golden flash both mages disappeared.

When Erza opened her eyes she couldn't believe what she saw in front of her. There were street performers parading in between the villagers and games stalls set up along the main street. Each had a different game and prizes. She started to drag Naruto around each of the stalls. Naruto was glad when he seen the sheer joy written all over Erza's face. They spent several hours in between the stalls and food stands. When it was near the time for them to leave a village elder came up to them. He had recognized Naruto from a request he done for him several days before.

"Naruto boy!"

"Hey old man how are you?"

"Oh we're all good here thanks to you. Who is this with you?"

"I'm Erza, It's nice to meet you."

"Oh so your Erza! Oh it's great to finally meet you. Come, come ,come The fireworks are about to start." The old man grabbed Naruto and Erza as the whole of the village walked up the hill to the south of the village and sat on the hill side. As they sat down they noticed that there were other couples as well sitting beside each other.

"Naruto were there this many couples at the festival?"

"Yeah it's known as the couples festival." Erza blushed. "No need to be embarrassed no one in Magnolia is here to see us. It's just to two us of us here." Erza started to relax a bit more as they watched the fireworks in the sky. She had seen fireworks before but this time she felt they were a bit more special this time around. They again started to lose track of time before they had to go back to Magnolia.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Next Day)

Naruto was waiting outside the guild for the two members he had selected for this mission. He was pacing side to side but this time it wasn't from nervousness but out of slight anger.

"I knew I should've picked someone else to come with me on this. Why the heel are they so late? GRRRRRR." Naruto continue'd to pace up and down. Then the two mages he was waiting on finally arrived.

"JUVIA, GAJEEL HURRY THE HELL UP WOULD YA!" Naruto shouted at the pair as the slowly came into sight.

"Quite your yelling we're here." Gajjel picked the inside of his ear and flicked the wax away.

"Now now Gajeel. Naruto just wants to start the request." Juvia tried to calm both males down.

"Yeah I would've liked to have it started thirty minutes ago!" Naruto gritted his teeth at Gajeel.

"Yeah well as I said we're here now. So what's the job?" Gajeel straight out asked Naruto.

"We're to hunt down and capture the killer Kyle Allen, also known as the Beast."

* * *

**And Cut. Ok gonna take a side step here from the normal cannon. Honestly reason behind this i could write the Oracion Seis arc in like two chapters with Naruto in it and for me that's pointless. I do have a bit of bad news I'm afraid. I will be taking a long break very soon. But I'm hoping I can have part 2 finished before my break starts at the end of February. The reason for my break is i'm currently very busy with training an upcoming sport season and from march on wards until start of September i'll be too busy to do anything other than sleep, eating and working. SO here is this weeks Q&amp;A!**

**1) Are there going to be any other pairs? Yes but I'm only going to be working on NarEz.**

**2) Who's the strongest in the guild at the moment? Gildarts. Simple hands down he was able to beat the four tails out of Naruto with one punch.**

**3) If you were trapped in an anime world which one would be your nightmare one? Boku no Pico. I can't watch that anime.**

**So that's all for this chapter I hope you've all enjoyed it till next time!**


	38. Part 2 Chapter 16

**Ok are you all ready for the next part of The Fairy Tail Shadow? Here we go I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"JUVIA, GAJEEL HURRY THE HELL UP WOULD YA!" Naruto shouted at the pair as the slowly came into sight._

_"Quite your yelling we're here." Gajeel picked the inside of his ear and flicked the wax away._

_"Now now Gajeel. Naruto just wants to start the request." Juvia tried to calm both males down._

_"Yeah I would've liked to have it started thirty minutes ago!" Naruto gritted his teeth at Gajeel._

_"Yeah well as I said we're here now. So what's the job?" Gajeel straight out asked Naruto._

_"We're to hunt down and capture the killer Kyle Allen, also known as the Beast."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 16: Manhunt Part 2

Gajeel and Juvia both couldn't believe what they just heard. "Are you for real?! We have to hunt down that killer?! That guy's not even human!" Gajeel was starting to look a bit worried.

"Yes, Juvia agrees with Gajeel. Why ask us both to go with you?"

"That answer is simple Juvia. It's not because your former Phantom members but it's because you both really want to join this guild. And I want to get to know you both." Gajeel looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok but that still doesn't answer why us?"

"It's because you know each other. And I will need both of your skills to catch this guy. Since you like Natsu a dragon slayer you'd most likely have a great sense of smell. That I'm going to need." Gajeel could agree with the logic behind his reasoning. "As for Juvia well that's a different issue." Juvia looked confused.

'Oh no I don't want him confessing to me. I only want Lord Gray!' Juvia thought to herself but slowly started to dread what Naruto was going to say.

"Kyle is know to be a bit of a tail chaser if you can get my point." Juvia still didn't get Naruto's meaning. Gajeel did though and couldn't help but sniggering.

"And so you asked Juvia?" Gajeel fought back his laughter.

"Do you think I'd ask Mira? She'd kill me!"

"Ok stop. Juvia has no idea what is going on."

"What Shadow here means is our catch likes women." Gajeel bluntly let the cat out of the bag. Juvia let two and two click together before.

"No no no no no no no no no no no." Juvia kept shaking her head trying to get these thought out of her mind.

"Juvia I'm sorry I know it's a lot to ask but I can make a deal with you. TRANSFORM!" Naruto transformed into Gray as Juvia suddenly stopped. Naruto then spoke with Gray's voice. "Juvia my darling will you do this for me?" Naruto as Gray looked deep into Juvia's eyes. Begging her to help him.

"KYAAAAA! JUVIA AGREES! ANYTHING FOR LORD GRAY!" Juvia's eyes turned into the shape of hearts.

'I didn't think it would be this easy.' Naruto though to himself as he sweat dropped. Gajeel couldn't help but cover his face with his hands.

* * *

(Spa Town Hosenka)

They had spent most of the day travelling on foot and the Town itself was roughly half a day's walk from Magnolia. Naruto enjoyed walking from place to place as he seen it a great form of exercise. Gajeel and Juvia on the other hand did not. They both barely made it to the town. Naruto had sent a clone ahead a few hours before to prepare a hotel for them. Nothing to fancy but It was a nice hot spring hotel. They all started to relax as they decided to enter the hot springs out the back. Thankfully for Juvia is wasn't a mixed bath. When Juvia entered the water it felt like she was melting away. Gajeel could almost feel relaxed something he rarely did. He didn't even mind the pervert who was trying to look into the woman's bath. He knew if Juvia found this guy he wouldn't have long to live. Gajeel was almost fully relaxed until Naruto entered.

"Oh, I'll leave you alone." Gajeel stood about to leave.

"No it's fine, don't worry about me I'm only here for a quick wash." Naruto tried to help Gajeel recover from the travelling. Naruto slowly got himself into the bath." Ahhh you have no idea how good this feels. Ahhh every time this place gets better."

"I was wondering how you knew to find this place so quickly."

"Yep I've passed through this town plenty of time and let me tell you this. Nothing beats it." Naruto his body as he wanted to cool down his back for a moment. When he did this Gajeel couldn't help but notice a huge scar on his back. Gajeel couldn't help but think how he got it. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be a fast healer.

"How'd you get the scar?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It's not a good memory for me. I ended up hurting someone who I used to care about."

"Who was it?"

"It was Levy's mom, Lucy McGarden." Gajeel knew then that it was a taboo subject and didn't want to risk asking more questions. They both kept that silence going for a while. It became so awkward even the pervert left soon after Naruto spoke to Gajeel. "Gajeel, Kyle is in this town at the moment." Gajeel didn't say a word but simply looked at Naruto in shock. "I don't want Juvia to know yet. I'll tell her tomorrow. Right now We relax build up our strength before our hunt begins. But I need to tell you a few things about Kyle himself. As you know the guy has the same abilities as Elfman but with a twist. Elfman is in full control when he uses his take over. Kyle is almost in full control. And that's what makes him so different. He allows their killer intent to be unleashed."

"What do you mean allows them to?"

"When he transforms he becomes the beast itself and all reasoning is out the window. While he still is Kyle Allen he is not at the same time. So we have to beat Kyle before he can use his magic. That is were both you and Juvia come in. So here's the plan." Naruto then told Gajeel the whole of his plan before they called it a night and left to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning they all woke up and were currently waiting outside the hotel for Juvia to arrive downstairs.

"Where the hell is she?" Again was Naruto was getting angry he hated waiting.

"She most likely overslept again." Truth was Gajeel really didn't care. He just lied in order to get Naruto to calm down as he was starting to annoy him.

"That's it we've been here for over an hour and she hasn't come down. I'm going to find out what the hell is taking her so long." Gajeel couldn't stop Naruto as he made his way to the front desk. "I'm sorry ~I'm looking for the room that a miss Juvia Lockser is staying in?"

"And you are sir?"

Naruto showed the man at the front desk his guild emblem. "The name is Naruto Dreyar. I've been here several times in the last few months so you know I'm not lying. Juvia is a guild member of Fairy Tail the same as I am. Now we have to get moving this morning but Juvia it seems is still in her bed. Now I need you to do me a massive favour and kindly give me her room number so I can get her out of her bed so we can get to work." The man at the desk knew not to mess with Naruto. He did actually know who he was but always tried to keep a bit of professionalism on his work. although some would call his work behaviour arrogance.

"She's in room 204 sir." The man pointed towards the direction of Juvia's room. Naruto sarcastically thanked the man before making his way towards Juvia's room.

"Hey Shadow are you sure about this I mean I know we have to catch this guy but Do we have to work this early?"

"Gajeel the sooner we leave our mission the more chances Kyle has to skip town." Naruto and Gajeel finally made their way to Juvia's door. "Juvia wake up." Naruto knocked on the door but heard no response." Juvia quit messing around." Again they both heard no response.

"Shadow, something's not right here."

Naruto agreed with Gajeel. "Juvia you have till three. If you don't answer Me and Gajeel are coming inside! One... Two... Three!" There was no response as Naruto busted the door open. Inside the room was a mess.l Most of the furniture had been turned over or was cut. The room was a complete mess. This was the worse possible outcome for Naruto and Gajeel. Juvia had been kidnapped.

* * *

_(Omake)_

_(twenty six hours before)_

_Naruto as slowly waking up from his own bed. The night before was the date with Erza and he had no idea what time he came home at last night. The extended both arms out as the yawn but with his right hand he felt something soft. He had no idea what this was. He squeezed it several times before a shot of pain rushed up his arm. He looked to find a bright red faced Erza covering her breasts with one hand and holding a dagger with which she had stabbed Naruto's hand with._

_"I'm sorry Erza I didn't to I swear." Naruto grovelled at Erza._

_"Naruto Dreyar you are Erathland's worst." Erza moved towards Naruto. Naruto braced himself to be smacked across the head but instead got a kiss from Erza. "You might be the worst but I'm stuck with you."_

_The two couldn't help but smile and laugh until they noticed the time. They were both late. Naruto jumped out of bed and ran towards the shower. Thankfully Erza could use Re-quip. "Cheater!" Naruto shouted at Erza from his bathroom. Soon Naruto was ready as they both left for the guild together._

_They soon arrived at the guild only to find no one else was there. They soon saw Mira walking up to open the guild doors. "You're both early."_

_"Early What do you mean?" Both mages were confused by what Mira said._

_"Don't tell me you forgot? The clock went back an hour last night." Both mages became extremely embarrassed._

_"So... How'd it go last night?" Mira then decided to ask the question that everyone wanted to know but the glance Erza gave her quickly ended the conversation. Soon Erza's group arrived. Happy really wanted to say something both feared both mages. This pissed Lucy off._

_"Dammit Cat say something!"_

_"Something." Lucy wanted to wack Happy. Naruto tried to calm her down. The group all laughed before they soon headed off on their separate trips._

* * *

**And Cut. So this is the end of this chapter, only one question for Q&amp;A this chapter not many I know but what can you do.**

**1) What is the reason behind the name for the OC? Kyle Allen is just a random name to be honest. I know that most of the names in Fairy Tail are very western for a Japanese manga so I tried to pick a western name and I stuck with this one. There were a lot worse one I could have picked as well lol.**

**So that's all for this chapter. If you have any question again feel free to ask but I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter till next time!**


	39. Part 2 Chapter 17

**Ok are you all ready for the final part of the Manhunt Arc? Gonna leave this A/N up here as well. This chapter is going to be rated: M. There will be some very graphic scenes in this chapter. Here we go I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Shadow, something's not right here."_

_Naruto agreed with Gajeel. "Juvia you have till three. If you don't answer Me and Gajeel are coming inside! One... Two... Three!" There was no response as Naruto busted the door open. Inside the room was a mess.l Most of the furniture had been turned over or was cut. The room was a complete mess. This was the worse possible outcome for Naruto and Gajeel. Juvia had been kidnapped._

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 17: Manhunt Part 3

Both mages looked around the room looking for anything they could use to help find Juvia.

"Hey Shadow I think I've found something!" Naruto rushed towards Gajeel. Lying on the ground was a single drop of blood. "It's not Juvia's. All the years I've know her I don't even think she can bleed."

"Could you trace it?" Gajeel thought for a moment before sniffing the blood.

"It's weak but I think I've got something."

"How far away do you think they are?"

"Not far about four hours at the most." Naruto walked toward Gajeel and placed his hand on his shoulders. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Now both mages were both standing outside of the town.

"Which direction?" Gajeel pointed North North East. from where they were standing. "RE-QUIP: KUNAI!" A kunai appeared above Naruto's hand. He charged his magic into the blade. Soon the kunai sot off in the direction that Gajeel pointed before they raijin'd away.

* * *

Juvia was only just waking up. She had put up a fight but sadly it was not enough. Kyle had managed to get the upper hand and knock her out cold. She did not know where she was but she hoped that Naruto and Gajeel would find her soon.

"So your awake"

"Ahh. Please leave Juvia alone."

"Oh don't worry I have plans for you. I must say congrats on catching my eye." Juvia could bear the thought of this. "I won't hurt you yet. I'm gonna need your body." Juvia now showed full panic in her face. What did he mean by using her body?

* * *

They kept repeating this for over a hour until they had caught up with a fresh scent. "Stop. He's not far from here." Gajeel smelt the air. "There! He's in that cave. Both of them are." Gajeel went to move forward but Naruto stopped him. "What the hell are you doing let me past!"

"Shut up on second... It's too easy. Kyle isn't so stupid to just hide in a simple cave." Naruto looked around the entrance. He seen nothing out of place. He threw a kunai towards the entrance but it was blocked by a magic seal. "Knew something was up."

"So what now?"

"We wait. Either that or we try to find a way around the seal."

"How about breaking it?"

(Raising Fighting Spirit OST)

Naruto thought about this for over a minute. "Fuck it! SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared. They charged up a mix of magic and chakra in Naruto's hand. Gajeel Thought he would join in as well as he took a deep breath. "IRON DRAGON'S!" "RASENGAN!" "ROOOOAR!" Both attacks hit different parts of the seal. But it still held.

"What next?" Naruto looked around almost trying to find a weak spot.

"Gajeel grab the clone." Gajeel didn't argue. "Right then." Naruto then charged a rasengan in the clones hand. "Now throw the clone to the base of the seal."

"WHAT?!" Both the clone and Gajeel shouted at Naruto.

"Listen it might be the weak point of the seal. And what are you shouting about? Once your hit you dispel!"

"Oh yeah that's right." Gajeel then grabbed the clone and threw him towards the base of the seal. The Clones smashed the rasengan into the ground. It left a small crater from the impact.

"What the hell?! I thought your rasengan was supposed to be all powerful and shit?!"

"It is. He must've used Earth Magic on the ground. But that gap is just enough." Naruto threw his kunai onto the base of the small crater. Once he raijin'd down with Gajeel he put his hand underneath the seal and threw the kunai towards the cave entrance. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Now both mages were inside the seal. "Let work quick I can't do the same trick for coming and going twice. Lets dig." Naruto and Gajeel both started to dig from the crater. The earth Magic used only hardened to surface of the ground but not the rest of the top or under soil. They soon were finished and even the largest of men could fit under the seal now.

* * *

(Juvia)

Juvia started to fight the bonds that held her down. He tried to turn her body into water and slip through the ropes but she was unable to.

"I wouldn't do that. You'd only end up hurting yourself. Those ropes cut off a person from their magic."

"WHy?... Why Juvia?"

"It's simple really. You have a nice body. What more can a guy ask for? I've searching for ages to find that perfect someone y'know." The way Kyle looked at Juvia it was almost like he was undressing her. Juvia began to shake as his eyes kept looking up and down her body.

"Please... Please don't." Juvia began to cry as she finally knew what Kyle wanted her for.

"Oh don't cry your gonna make it really awkward. Be honoured. I don't just ask every girl y'know. Be honoured that you get to be the personal cum bucket of a very powerful wizard. hehehe." Kyle moved towards Juvia.

"No... Not like this... Not like this..."

"It's your first time. That make it even more... Special... Hehehe huh?" Kyle was about to grab Juvia when a kunai flew past hit cutting his cheek.

"Gajeel... Naruto..." Juvia was almost overcome with joy on seeing her two guild members.

**"Don't you dare touch her!"** Nartuo's eyes were crimson red. He and Gajeel and heard everything once they stepped into the cave with the echo inside. Naruto placed a mark on Gajeel's shoulder. **"FLYING RAIJIN!"** Naruto jumped towards the kunai behind Juvia. The moment he grabbed her he raijin'd back the Gajeel and hand Juvia to Gajeel. **"Juvia... Please forgive me... Know that I would never intentionally put a comrade or a friend in danger."**

"Juvia understands. Thank you. Both of you."

**"Gajeel, take Juvia and return to the guild."**

"But what about the mission?"

**"I'll tell the council I couldn't find a body!"** A shiver went up Gajeel's spine. He could feel the blood lust coming from Naruto. He quickly left with Juvia.

* * *

(Naruto vs Kyle)

( OST)

"HAHAHA. You think you can kill me? That's cute. I've seen your type before. Your the hero who jumps in front of the moving train in order to save the girl. Good guys like you always end up the same way. TAKE OVER: CERBERUS!" Kyle transformed into a three headed bipedal black dog. **"DEAD!"**

**"I'm anything but good. I've killed. But I done what I've have to. I was given a simple instruction by the people to brought me to this world. Those who abandon the mission are trash. But those who abandon their friends are worse than trash!"** A shroud of red chakra began to surround Naruto. Black line started to appear along his eyes and lips. His whisker marks became darker and his hair turned into that of a wild man. He was slowly giving into the will of the Nine Tails. **"I don't care who you are! I'm gonna make you regret everything! I will never forgive myself I You live!" **Naruto charged at Kyle. "TORNADO FIST!" Wind magic began to swirl around Naruto's fist. He struck Kyle sending him flying into the cave wall.

Kyle soon emerged from the crater on the cave wall from the impact. **"I must say I'm impressed but."** Kyle ran on all fours towards Naruto. **"I've been hit by stronger opponents. CRUSHING JAW!"** All three head bit hard onto Naruto left shoulder and arm.

**"I guess they were right a dog bark is worse that it's bite! MAGE ART: RESENGAN!"** Naruto slammed a golden rasengan into Kyle's gut. The pain caused Kyle's jaw's Grip to loosen allowing Naruto to free himself. When Kyle had managed to recover he seen the bite marks he made in Naruto's arm and shoulder disappear.

**"So you have a demon inside of you. I guess the rumours where true then. The Fairy Tail Shadow is a monster. Hehehe. Mind if I bring the demon out to play. TAKE OVER: HYDRA!" **Kyle once again transformed. This time It was into a giant Lizard with four heads all with long necks. He moved around on all fours. **"You should be honoured I haven't used this form in quite a long time. This is my strongest take over. The legendary Hydra! WATER BEAM!"** All four heads of the beat fired Water from their mouths straight towards Naruto.

**"FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!" **Naruto tried to counter the water with his fire but was over powered by the force of the water.

**"Pathetic! What's wrong Naruto summon up your demon! FIGHT ME! WATER PILLAR!"** Kyle used the water left around the cave and forced it all upwards crushing Naruto with the pressure. Naruto fell to the ground, The red chakra was no longer surrounding his body. He wasn't moving . **"Seems this fight is already over."** Kyle transformed back to his normal self. "Shame... I was almost starting to enjoy it as well. But I should've finished you in the hot spring. Other wise I'd be making better use of my time." Kyle started to walk out of the cave.

Once outside Kyle walked towards the seal. "So you dug their way in and out. I'll have to track them back down again."

"You.. Still have... Me to worry about... Y'know" Naruto was short of breath. He was bleeding pretty badly.

"I'm surprised you're still alive. That water from that attack can crush solid stone."

"If it wasn't for the Nine Tail's chakra I would be dead but... I can't relay on that power. I have to stand on my own."

"That's very brave of you but can you back us those words. Hehehe."

"Jiji... I'm sorry."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto had just shown his new attack to Makarov._

_"Naruto promise me you'll never use this attack. You must never use this attack do you understand."_

_"But why Jiji?"_

_"It's too dangerous to use. This attack is now band! I will not speak about this any longer now lets go back to the guild. We have to talk about this request I've given to you."_

* * *

(Naruto vs Kyle)

(Lightning Flame Roaring OST)

Naruto pulled a single hand sign. "SHADOW CLONE!" Two clones appeared beside Naruto, one on either side. "RE-QUIP: KUNAI BARRAGE!" Each version of Naruto summoned a hundred kunai and forced them towards Kyle.

"TAKE OVER: HYDRA!" Again Kyle transformed. **"WATER BARRIER!"** Kyle surrounded himself in a shild of water. as the kunai flew towards him. Truth was Kyle wasn't actually Naruto target. He was really aiming for the digged out hole behind the seal. Only a few kunai made it out side the seal but Naruto only needed the one.

Naruto then made his clone spin the mix of magic and chakra in his hand but this time it was different. The spinning caused a loud screeching noise. It looked nothing like a normal rasengan. Golden in colour it almost looked like a giant shuriken. "This is the end for you Kyle Allen! Say your prayers! MAGE ART: RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto threw the rasenshuriken towards Kyle.

**"Fool! WATER BARRIER!"** Kyle again covered himself in water.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto then raijin'd towards the kunai outside of the seal. Kyle couldn't understand why he would jump out side but it soon didn't matter. the moment the rasenshuriken cam into contact with the water barrier it expanded and surrounded Kyle in a giant sphere in a mixture of wind magic and chakra. Naruto hoped that the seal would hold up other wise he'd also find himself trapped inside the attack. Soon the attack subsided leaving only the body of the Hydra lying dead in a pool of its own blood. When Naruto seen the dead body he soon collapsed himself from blood loss.

* * *

When Naruto woke up he had no idea where he was or how long he was out for. He saw a little blue haired girl in front of him beside Erza, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Lucy and Natsu as well as Mira and Makarov.

"Hey." Naruto weakly spoke to everyone present. Everyone of them was glad he was finally awake.

"Naruto you're a fool. I told you never to use that attack!" Makarov was happy his grandson was alright but angry he did listen to his warning about using that attack.

"I'm sorry Jiji but I had no other choice I had to do it."

"Now you understand why you mustn't use that attack. I'll let you off with it this time Naruto but mark my words."

"You where lucky Shadow. It's a shame we never caught Kyle. But you did kill the monster that ate him." Gajeel lied he knew that the monster was Kyle but knew that Naruto did what anyone else would've done to a monster that was Kyle Allen.

"I'm sorry for putting you in danger Juvia."

"Juvia is thankful to you Naruto." Juvia also covered for Naruto. She truly was glad Naruto and Gajeel saved her. She didn't want to think about what Kyle would've done to her if he raped her.

"Wooah you really killed a Hydra!" Natsu and Happy both looked at Naruto with amazement.

"I have to say Naruto that was pretty foolish of you." Erza almost seemed mad at Naruto. Almost. She hugged him. "I'm just so happy your ok."

"I'm sorry for making you worry Erza. But don't worry I'm gonna be taking it easy for the next few months." Naruto gave Erza his normal and classic foxy smile. before turning to look at the little girl with a white cat. "And who are you?"

"Umm. I'm" The little girl was cut off by the cat.

"Her name is Wendy. And I am Carla."

"They both new to Fairy Tail isn't it great." Happy seemed really pleased to have both part of the guild. The same was for the rest of the group.

"Well then Wendy, Carla. My name's Naruto Dreyar. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**And Cut! To be honest I find writing my own story line both tough and fun. I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I know it will seem a bit dark with the content in some places but I felt it was the only way of having this story line work the way i would've wanted. I'm sorry if I upset any of you as I know this type of subject is not a great one to talk about. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why is Gajeel calling Naruto Shadow? Gajeel normally calls people by their nickname example would be Natsu = Salamander and I wanted to keep that was well with Naruto. **

**2) Why the two short chapters? I could've put the first two into one but I wanted the story into three as they tone changes and too much change in a single chapter just isn't my thing lol.**

**3) Perfect anime date? Bulma from Dragonball. Easy one lol**

**So that's all for this chapter only one more chapter until I start the final Arc of Part 2. So once again I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter, Till next time!**


	40. Part 2 Chapter 18

**Here is the last chapter before the final Arc of Part 2. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 18: Welcome Home

_(Flashback)_

_Year X782_

_"Lucy take Lisanna and leave. Elfman's out of control. I'll stay." A badly hurt Mira pleaded with Lucy._

_"No, I'll never forgive myself if that happens." Lucy refused to leave. "Wait where's Lisanna?" Lucy noticed Lisanna was missing. Both girls then noticed Lisanna standing in front of Elfman. Elfman had taken over the body of the beast they were to beat in the job request but the beast proved too powerful for Elfman to handle and he lost control over it._

_"Hey big brother. It's me Lisanna. Let's go home." Lisanna opened her arms in an attempt to stop Elfman._

_"No Lisanna!" Mira cried for her little sister. Lucy took action and ran towards Lisanna. But her actions weren't enough. The beast that stood in Elfman's place raised his arm and swatted Lucy and Lisanna away. Mira watched in horror. Lisanna and Lucy slammed into a nearby mountain. Mira rushed towards both as fast as she could. Lucy's head was cut quite badly and both mages were lying motionless. _

_"Lisanna... Lisanna!"_

_"Mira... Is Lucy ok?"_

_"I don't know Lisanna."_

_"I'm sorry big sis." Lucy and Lisanna's bodies soon began to glow._

_"No... No.. Don't go... Don't leave Lisanna." Mira cried as she held onto Lisanna's body tightly. Lucy's body began to raise into the air. Soon both mages disappeared._

_"LUCY!... LISANNA!"_

* * *

(Two years later)

It was rainy day in Magnolia. Naruto was inside the Fairy Tail by the front entrance. He turned to find Levy walking towards him. "You don't have to do this for me Naruto."

"I do Levy. Your like a little sister to me. And beside. I made a promise." Levy knew the promise that Naruto kept. "It's time." Naruto opened an umbrella. As he done The entire guild was caught in a bright white light. When the light faded it was almost as if nothing had happened.

"Naruto? What was that?"

"I don't know Levy... But I feel fine. As if nothing changed." Naruto couldn't feel any major changes with his body and nothing outside the guild changed much either.

"It must be nothing then. Lets go." They both left the guild making their way towards the graveyard by the city's Kardia Cathedral. They didn't speak much on their journey there. The rain continue'd to pour down heavily.

"Mira and Elfman must've went on ahead. Last year We al when together. It's hard to believe it's been two years." Levy decided to try and make some small talk with Naruto. Naruto didn't answer back. He knew today was a tough day for the three of them and didn't know what the right words were to say. As they got to the graveyards they seen a few more people around Mira and Elfman. As they got closer it was Natsu's team.

"No... It can't be!" Naruto seen who Mira and Elfman were holding tightly.

"What is it Naruto?"

"It's... It's." Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying as a familiar voice spoke to them both.

(Shukumei OST)

"Hello Levy... Naruto." Almost scared to turn around both mages turned to find Lucy, Levy's mother with tears streaming down her face looking at them. Naruto started to shake. He could swear he was seeing a ghost. Levy was almost forgetting how to breathe.

"Mom.." Levy slowly started to move towards her mother before running in a full blown sprint. "Mom!" Levy jumped into her mother's arms her tears also streaming down her face. Naruto looked on at the scene in front of him.

"I'm home my little Levy."

Naruto soon felt a hand touch his shoulder. He seen Erza was standing beside him. "She's the real thing. We were just a shocked as well. I'll explain everything latter. Right now I think you have to talk to someone." Naruto nodded as he walked towards Lucy.

"Naruto. Ohh I've missed you both!" Lucy and Levy walked towards Naruto.

"No... You can't be real. This can't be some sick joke. Please don't let this be some sick joke." Naruto was scared. He didn't know what to think.

"Naruto Yury Dreyar." Naruto knew the moment Lucy called him by his full name that this was no dream and that this, this was real. Lucy was the only person who ever called him by that name.

"Yes, yes ma'am." Naruto eyes began to swell as he held back his tears. "I've tried to keep the promise I made Lucy. But..."

"Naruto. I know you'd do anything for me and Levy. You're like a son to me and a brother to Levy." Lucy hugged Naruto tightly. "Thank you for looking after my little girl while I was away Naruto. I know sometimes you weren't there for her at all times but, you can never be everywhere at the same time. Even if you have all those clones." On hearing Lucy's words Naruto finally gave in and burst into tears as he hugged Lucy back just a tight as she hugged him.

"Welcome home Lucy."

* * *

(Later in Naruto's home)

Everyone went back to Naruto as he had the biggest home and had several spare rooms. They all felt that both Lisanna and Lucy would need a nights rest before they returned to the guild tomorrow. All three of the Strauss' and Levy also stayed the night. All of them were currently sleeping in the spare rooms Naruto had. Erza who was the head girl in Fairy Hills understood but before she left she had to explain everything to Naruto along with Lucy.

"So you went to some place called Edolas?" Naruto was beginning to think that Erza fell on her head.

"Yes, I know this all might seem strange Naruto but we were all there." Lucy backed up what Erza was saying to Naruto.

"There were many differences between them. It turns out Mystogan was in fact Jellel just not Erathland's Jellal but Edolas'." Erza continue'd with her story.

"That make a bit of sense I guess. Maybe that's how he knew about that Anima thing he talked about to me." Naruto was almost understanding what they were saying. "But I still don't get how both Lisanna and Lucy were ok after basically teleported to another world."

"When we both arrived in Edolas I was badly hurt. Me and Lisanna both guessed that their version of ourselves both passed away. I was out cold when we first arrived and so Lisanna the poor thing had to carry me around. When I woke everyone thought I was their Lucy McGarden. The Levy in Edolas was so different to my Levy. Even though she was not my daughter I couldn't help but feel anything other than to act like a mother to her. But what surprised me most Naruto was. There was an Edolas version of you as well."

"What?! Hold on. I thought that Earthland an Edolas were the opposite of each universe. How can there be an Edolas version of me I'm not from this world."

"That's what I thought too when I first meet him as well. Truth is Naruto he really is nothing like you at all. His name was Menma. He was much darker than what you are Naruto and he too was able to use chakra. My guess was since your world is linked to Earthland in a way maybe the Edolas version of your world is linked to Edolas." Erza explained this to Naruto.

"But that's not all you shared with him now is it Miss Erza." Lucy nudged Erza who's reply was a bright blush on her face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto was confused as to what Lucy meant.

"You can still be so dense at time Naruto. I saying is they were a couple as weeeell."

"Wait how'd you know?"

"Oh come on now. I knew right off the bat. What you think I don't know Erza here didn't like you? So tell me who confessed first? I want to know everything!" Lucy gave both mages a bright warm smile as she leaned forwards eager to know.

"It was Naruto."

"Ohhh so you made the first move! I'm so proud! Tell me more."

Naruto and Erza then told Lucy everything. Lucy was shocked to hear some parts and got angry at Naruto when he told her that he tried to sacrifice himself. Even though she knew that was the type of person Naruto is.

"Well Naruto let me say this..." Naruto was preparing himself for the mother of all talk downs. "Hurry up and give me a grandkid!"

(Lucy and the power of the Celestial Spirits OST)

"WHAT!" Both mages covered their mouths after they shouted at the same time.

"How'd you know we already did it?"

"Shut the fuck up! She wasn't supposed to know that you idiot!" Erza whacked Naruto across the back of his head.

"I'm sorry." Naruto started to cry anime tears as he rubbed his head.

"RE-QUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR!" Naruto was now really starting to panic. He quickly got up and ran towards the door and bolted out of his own home. "Get back here!" Erza chased after Naruto. "I swear I could die." Lucy couldn't help but laugh at the reaction from both mages.

"They really do make a great couple."

* * *

**And cut! Right so I'm leave it here. As i said the next arc will be the final one of Part 2 and its of course The S class trial again. A few Q&amp;A for this chapter so here we go!**

**1) Does Naruto know? Yes Naruto knows... That the bird is the word. (I'm guessing that's what you meant)**

**2) Why put the Mage Art in front of any new attack Naruto uses? I use mage art as the attack itself is a mixture of both magic and chakra.**

**3) Who do you think would win in a fight. Goku (non super) or Naruto (Full Kurama)? Though one. Goku has enough power to destroy the earth but I would think Naruto would as well. but I'd go with Naruto. But if Goku went Super then hands down Goku.**

**4) If I was paid to write a anime/novel crossover fan fic what one would I choose? I would find this really hard. I have the utmost respect for anyone who tries to write something like this. In all honesty I don't think I'd be able to do it but if I had to choose I'd say. Naruto + James Bond. With Minato as 007 himself.**

**5) Favourite Naruto/Fairy Tail character? My personal favourite Naruto character is Shikamaru. Reason I think he is a bad ass when it comes to fighting and the Hidan fight both Manga and Anime were epic. For Fairy Tail I'm going to go with Cobra. I know not many people would think of Cobra but I just think he is the best. His powers are so cool as well.**

**Ok so that's all for this chapter. I hoped you've all enojoy'd the 40th chapter. Here's to 40 more lol. Till next time!**


	41. Part 2 Chapter 19

**Here we go with part 1 of the final story arc of part 2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 19: Tenrou Island Arc Part 1

(Fairy tail)

"What all the commotion about?" The little black cat or exceed known as Panther Lily as Gajeel.

"How the heck would I know. But by guessing at what Salamander is dong something big." Gajeel was looking at Natsu who looked really excited about something but the Iron mage didn't know what it was.

The last few weeks had been crazy inside the guild. Between Lisanna and Lucy coming home it was a full party spirit to full madness with everyone taking jobs. All of the D, C and B class request were filled out in four days. But now the guild had a nervous silence in the air. Where the stage inside the guild was covered by a cloth hanging from the ceiling. Everyone was looking at it's direction. When the cloth fell to the ground Makarov was standing on the stage. Mira and Gildarts to his left and Erza and Naruto to his right. Everyone except those who only joined this year were going crazy as the cheered the five mages on the stage.

"Ahem." The guild became quite when Makarov cleared his throat.

(S Class Wizard Promotion OST)

"Since long ago, This has been a Fairy Tail custom and now. The announcement of the S Slass Wizard Promotion Trail." The crowd inside the guild roared with that announcement.

"The venue like always is Tenrou Island. The holy ground of our guild. Strength... Heart... Soul. I've been watching for each of these things these past twelve months. And normally there their would only be four but this year has been an exception. There will be eight taking part in this year's trial." The guild couldn't believe this as they waited for the first name to be called.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Natsu slammed his fists together."I'm all fired up!"

"Gray Fullbuster!" Gray smiled as he looked towards Natsu who also looked back. "Finally it's my turn!"

"Juvia Lockser!" Juvia was shocked beyond belief. "Eh? Juvia?"

"Elfman Strauss!" Elfman pumped his fist into the air. "Finally this year's trail has a real man in it!"

"Cana Alberona!" Cana almost seem lost in thought.

"Freed Justine!" Freed nodded towards the master as a smile grew on his face "Finally I am one step closer to Laxus."

"Levy McGarden!" Levy looked in shock the same as Juvia when she heard her name being called "Me.. " Her mother Lucy rushed over and hugged her tightly. "Ohh you've grown sooo much!"

"And Mest Gryder!" When the final name was called some members of the guild has to be consoled as they didn't get called out this year.

"Only one will become an S class wizard. We leave for Tenrou in one week's time. There are allot of new members this year so I'll explain the rules." Mira walked forward and stood beside Makarov.

"With in a period of one week each wizards will have to select one partner." When Mira finished Erza walked forward.

"There are two rules for selection. First they must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second they cannot be an S class mage." The guild chatted amount them selves with this change to the normal rules.

"The details of the exam will be revealed after the arrival to Tenrou Island. But this time Erza will attempt to stop you from proceeding." As Makarov stated the guild roared.

"I'll also be causing you trouble as well." Mira waved her hand up as well smiling while doing so. This again cause a roar to be heard in the guild.

"Enough Whining, This is a path all S rank mages have gone down." Most of the mages inside where almost glad when they heard Gildarts was taking part. Everyone in the guild looked towards Naruto. Most of the eight where hoping he wasn't going.

Naruto seen every stare at him. He sighed before he spoke. "All S class wizards will be leaving for Tenrou Island tonight. This is so we will not know who you will choose as a partner." Out of the eight mages that would be going, seven of them were not looking forward to their odds. Natsu was the only one who looked excited.

"In seven day all mages will meet in Hargeon Port. That is all, good luck."

Naruto jumped off the stage and moved towards Levy. "Congrats are in order!" Naruto then gave Levy and hug. She hugged back as well. "Now choice wisely with your partner ok?" Levy nodded before walking away deep in thought. Lucy, Levy's mother walked towards Naruto.

"How do you thin she'll do?" Lucy was proud for her daughter but she was just concerned due to her size and stature compared to the other mages.. Naruto then seen Gajeel pick Levy up.

"She'll do just fine Lucy, She picked a great partner."

* * *

(Two days later on Tenrou Island)

All of the S class mages had arrived on the Island. The island was warm all year round due to wind that blow from the deserts of Caelum to the south of the island. Naruto was the last to get off the ship as it sailed back to Hargeon. "So Mira what's Jiji got in store for this years Trial?"

"First he wants eight pathways to be created by the caves to the eastern part of the Island."

"I'll use crash mage with that so it should be done quickly." Gildarts offered to sort the first issue.

"Second he wants a base camp set up in one spot close to the exit of all of the pathways."

"We'll help with that." Erza nominated herself and Naruto for that task

"And thirdly..." Mira stopped when she read the third request.

"What is it Mira?" Gildarts seemed confused.

"He only want three of us to take part." The other were shocked as they each looked at the paper Mira showed them.

"But why send us all here?" Erza asked in hope someone might know something.

"He never said this to me at all." Mira said dispassionately.

"Jiji's up to his tricks again." They all looked towards Naruto who had figured it out.

"What do you mean?" Gildarts seemed even more confused now.

"This isn't the first part of the exam. The announcement was." The confusion spread to the others. "Think about it. What's the one of qualities you need for S class... Heart." They all seemed to understand Naruto now.

"I get it. If they hear all four of us are taking part then some would lose hope." Mira guessed.

"Yes! Those who turn up pass the first part. And lets face it having three of us is kind of overkill. And if we use four then.. We might not even get an S class this year." Naruto agreed with Mira's guess before pointing his grandfather's idea or at least his own guess.

"Well then the question is who takes part?" Gildarts asked the question they were all asking themselves.

"How about we draw lots?" Erza gave them a option.

"I agree. I'll make the draw." Mira was about to grab some paper but Naruto stopped her.

"No.. I have a better idea. Erza and Mira both take part. Me and Gildarts fight for the final part."

"I thought Natsu and Gray were a handful." Erza held her head in her hands

"That's not a bad idea kid. Was kind of thinking it myself." Gildarts agreed to the fight.

* * *

(Naruto vs Gildarts)

"Naruto and Gildarts. I will judge this fight. Two rules. No time limit and first person knocked out or submits loses... Begin!" Erza waved both mages to start.

(Skilled Magical Battle OST)

Naruto ran towards Gildarts who remained still. Their fist clashed causing a shock wave. Gildart then smacked Naruto backwards. "Not bad old man. But I've got a few new trick you haven't seen yet."

"Show me how much you've grown in four years."

Naruto grinned at Gildarts. "RE-QUIP: SMOKE BOMB!" Gildarts was shocked to see Naruto use magic. Naruto threw the smoke bombs into the ground covering the area around himself. Thre Naruto's appeared from the smoke and ran towards Gildarts. Gildarts hit all three of them with ease but they all dispelled in a puff of smoke.

"Wait they're all clones!" The real Naruto came from the ground below.

"MAGE ART: VACUUM EXPLOSION!" Naruto hit Gildarts jaw. The impact caused a small explosion from the air pressure sending Gildarts upwards into the air. While Gildarts was air borne Naruto pulled hand signs together. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS" The blast of air sent Gildarts even further away. Gildarts readjusted himself and landed on his feet.

"Go Naruto!" Erza cheered on Naruto.

"We can't be one sided Erza y'know." Mira whispered into Erza ear. Erza apologized straight away. Mira giggled at her reaction before. "YEAH! GO NARUTO BEAT THAT PERVERT INTO A PULP!" She showed her support.

"HEY WATCH IT MISSY!" Gildarts reacted a bit childish towards Mira before turned back to Naruto. "I must say you've improved Naruto. But I'm still standing."

"Your taking it easy Gildarts. I might as well do that. Since your not taking this seriously then neither should I. TRANSFORM!" Naruto transformed into stunning model wearing female versions of the clothes he was wearing. The two girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. "_So big boy. Shall we play._" Naruto started to remove his clothes. Gildarts jaw began to drop lower with each one removed.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Erza smacked the back of Naruto's head ending the transformation.

"Hey what you do that for!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked at Erza. Erza had a bright blush on her face. She just stared at Naruto before calling him an idiot and leaving to stand beside Mira again. "Fine.. Let get on with this Gildarts."

(Fairy Tail Metal Theme OST)

Both mages charged up. Gildarts was surrounded by a white arua while Naruto's was golden mixed with red flares. Gildarts this time made the first move. "CRASH!" Gildarts slammed his fist into the ground. The ground cracked. The crack only moved towards Naruto. Naruto began to fall into the crevasse it left.

Naruto threw a kunai into the air and raijin'd towards it but Gildart read that move like a book and punched Naruto back to the ground. Before he hit the ground Naruto tossed the same kunai up and when he raijin'd to the kuani the only thing that hurt was where Gildarts punched. "My turn again. Here's something new!" Naruto began to charge his magic into his hands. "HEAVEN'S THUNDER CLAP!" Naruto clapped his hands together. once they made contact a beam of light shot from his hand and moved as fast as lightning towards Gildarts. The light hit Gildarts dead straight and soon covered him in a cloud of dust and lightning.

"Is that Heavenly body magic?" Erza had seen Jellal use the same magic before. Mira had never seen magic like that before.

"Yeah and it pack quite the punch too." Gildarts brushed the Dust off his shoulders. His cloak was destroyed. "But this attack ends it. This attack beat you years ago. It'll do the same here too." Light began to glow around Gildarts fist.

Naruto gave a smug look. This was the moment he wanted. "I'll make it this the final one as well." Naruto charged his fist with magic and chakra when ready to began to swirl. Both mage ran towards each other.

"CRUSHING EVIL!" "MAGE ART!" "EMPYREAN!" "REGULUS RASENGAN!" Both attacks hit square on each other. The blast send Mira and Erza backwards from the force as a bright light spread from the epicentre of the impact from both attacks. When the dust and light settled one mage was seen on his knees the other was still standing. The mage who was still standing roared his victory before falling backwards into the dirt. Then the mage who was on his knee pulled himself up and was the winner.

* * *

(Seven days later)

All eight mages along with their partners appeared in Hargeon port. Makarov grew a wide smile but after on ship for almost two days with tow dragon slayers who can't take any motion at all it was getting tougher not to throw them both over board and make them swim their way to Tenrou Island. Thankfully his wait was over. The Island was in sight. He gathered all of the mages to the deck of the ship. "I will now announce the details of the second exam."

* * *

**And cut! I know cliffhanger with the Naruto fight. Reason behind that is. Cause I like cliffhangers in the first chapter lol. So who do you think will win or who won? But here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) How long is Tenrou Island Arc going to be? This will be by far my longest arc. And part 3 will have similar long arcs.**

**2) What did you think of Natsu's new design? It was sick! Oh my god it was epic! His intro was just amazing. Not gonna spoil anything for everyone but if you are up to date with the manga you'd most likely share the same thoughts as myself on this one. 10/10**

**3) Who'd win a fight. SSJ Goku or the Sage of Six Paths (Prime)? Ohh hard one to call this. on the one hand Goku's strength, speed and engery output alone could win it but the sage was set to be so strong he created the moon in order to seal his mother or the juubi's body as well as the rinnegan and all of the powers it holds. But I'd go Sage on this one. Now I know I've marked two for two for the Narutoverse but the reason is this. with one touch of goku he could use the power of the human path and suck our Goku's soul and use planetary devastation to seal his body away.**

**4) Anime or Manga? Manga. I love reading manga. A great Manga for me is something I can just sit down read and get lost in it. I particularly enjoy Death Note and Shaman King. Although Shaman King has a bit of a weak ending I enjoyed the journey it takes me. As for Death Note it is just incredible cover to cover.**

**Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	42. Part 2 Chapter 20

**Who won the fight between Naruto and Gildarts? ****Part 2 of Tenrou Island coming up! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_All eight mages along with their partners appeared in Hargeon port. Makarov grew a wide smile but after on ship for almost two days with tow dragon slayers who can't take any motion at all it was getting tougher not to throw them both over board and make them swim their way to Tenrou Island. Thankfully his wait was over. The Island was in sight. He gathered all of the mages to the deck of the ship. "I will now announce the details of the second exam."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 20: Tenrou Island Arc Part 2

(Rengougun, Shuuketsu! OST)

"SECOND!" Every mage roared from surprise at what the master had stated.

"The first exam was meeting up in Hargeon. I honestly expected at least one or two to drop out. Now... LET ME FINISH BRATS!" Makarov snapped at all the mages. They quickly became quiet.

"You see the smoke raising up from that beach?" As Makarov pointed towards the beach everyone turned to see. "First you go there. There you will find eight paths. Only one group may enter each path." Makarov then pulled out a chart. Three of the paths were marked Hard Battle, Four paths lead to two an area marked Battle with one exit path each. There was also one marked as a quiet battle. "Only the teams that get through this will pass the second exam!"

"In the Battle routes, two teams will meet up, and only the winning team will be able to proceed. In the Hard battle you must face an S class wizard. You must defeat them in order to proceed."

"Why is there only three routes for that?" Freed asked the master.

"Well spotted as normal Freed. Only three of our four S class mages will be taking part. All four left as you won't know who you face. The quiet battle route is where you can proceed through the exam without having to fight anyone. You goal in this first exam are power and luck!"

"Luck?!" Levy, Gray, Wendy, Loke and Bixlow seemed the most confused about the luck part of the test.

"If its luck we might be able to do this Cana!" Lucy tried to encourage Cana.

"I'm not too sure Lucy I mean it's a one in eight chance we get the quite zone." Cana seemed to be a bit worried about Lucy's optimism.

"I-impossible we don't know who we could face in the hard battle." Elfman was panicking while looking at the chart.

"Now let the exam BEGIN!" Makarov called for the start of the exam.

(Buck Thieves OST)

Everyone looked confused. They were in the middle of the ocean. Natsu looked at Happy who silently nodded back. "Get it Happy! We can choose the first path!"

"AYE SIR!" As Happy and Natsu flew away the where stopped just before they left the ship by a rune. Natsu was getting mad as everyone around looked confused.

"Relax! It's set to dissipate in five minutes!"

"FREED YOU BASTARD!" Natsu and Gray roared at Freed.

"Why don't you just lock'em here forever?" Bickslow asked Freed as he flew on his 'babies'.

"Then it won't be an exam Bickslow." Freed answered as they flew off towards the beach.

"Hey gramps! Is this really fair?" Gray complained to the master.

"Quit crying Gray it's not a race y'know?" Makarov shot down Gray.

"Yeah! I can rewrite it!" Levy shouted out. Everyone turned towards her as she rewrote the rune surrounding the ship.

"Nice one Levy!" Lucy cheered for Levy.

"But only for Gajeel and me!" Levy shouted as she and Gajeel jumped off the ship and began to swim towards the island. "Sorry Lu!" Lucy looked onwards towards Levy with anime tears.

"I've known Freed for a long time. Not his best work." Evergreen had her normal smug look on her face.

"Nice one Evergreen!" Elfman cheered his partner. They both jumped off as Elfman roared man.

"So what now?" Lucy asked hoping some one would come up with an answer. But there was no reply.

(And Then)

"It's gone! Let's go Lucy!" Cana and Lucy both jumped off the ship.

"C'mon Loke!" Gray wasn't far behind the two female mages.

"At least put some underwear on dammit!" Loke shouted at Gray while chasing after him.

"Happy!" Happy grabbed a hold as they flew off.

"AYE SIR! MAX SPEED!" Happy flew off at incredible speed towards the island.

"ICE MAKE: FLOOR!" Gray then froze a path towards the island as he and Loke skated towards Tenrou.

Lisanna has by this stage already turned into a fish and Juvia into water as the swam underneath the waves towards the island. This left Lucy and Cana dead last as Mest and Wendy where nowhere to be found.

* * *

(Natsu)

Moments after leaving the ship Natsu and Happy landed on the beach.

"This island... I can feel great power coming from the land."

"Yeah... Me too little buddy. Let's go!" Natsu soon arrived at the path gates. Route A, B, F and H were already sealed off.

"Natsu Four are closed off already! Which one should we pick?" Happy asked Natsu who was deep in thought while looking at the remaining routes open for him.

"That one! E! That must be E for Erza!" Natsu pointed towards the cave entrance marked E.

"Why would you pick to fight against Erza?!" Happy was clueless over Natsu's reason.

"Cuz, I want to deck her in the schnoz! WAIT FOR ME ERZA!" Natsu ran into the cave marked route E.

"C'mon... Don't just decide that she's in there!"

* * *

(Erza)

Unknown to Natsu, Erza was in fact in Route D. She was waiting for her challenger to arrive. She was secretly hoping for either Gray or Natsu to appear. It wasn't often she got to go full out in a fight so Erza was actually looking forward to who ever she faced. She soon started to hear a pair of footsteps towards her.

"So who do you think we might get in this route Juvia?" Lisanna didn't seem worried much as she small talk with Juvia.

"I just hope I don't have to face my darling Lord Gray!" And with that Lisanna was lost. It seemed Earthland's Juvia was so much different to the Juvia she knew in Edolas. They soon ran into Erza.

"Juvia Lockser, Lisanna Strauss. You have chosen Route D and now face me. Erza Scarlett. RE-QUIP: SEA EMPRESS ARMOUR!" Erza changed into her Sea Empress suit. "Now... BEGIN!"

Juvia took a deep breath before she responded. "WATER SLICER!"

* * *

(Mira)

Elfman and Evergreen had taken Route A. Their walk was not inside a cave but along the beach itself. They soon ran into who they would be facing.

"Of all the people we could have gotten." Elfman was starting to shake in fear.

"We had to run into her?" Evergreen began to do the same as to who they faced.

"Hello little brother. This was unexpected." Mira smiled at Elfman. She was in her normal state at that moment but that soon changed. "TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Mira changed into her Satan Soul. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because your my little brother y'know."

Now Elfman and Evergreen were really beginning to sweat and shake from fear.

"Come." Mira waved her fingers towards both mages.

Elfman then charged towards Mira. "TAKE OVER: BEAST!"

* * *

(Makarov)

Knowing that all of the mages would've chosen their routes by now Makarov brought the ship into the port on the island. He soon seen a figure of a man standing on the dock waiting for the ship to arrive. As the ship got closer Makarov noticed who it was standing there. He approached him when the ship was fully docked and secured.

"It's a shame you never got to take part in this years event. What happened you lose the draw?"

"No we didn't have a draw." The man replied.

"Then how did you happen to not take part?"

"I lost a fight. Was a close one too." The man's face didn't show any disappointment or regret despite the fact he lost.

"Who did you lose to?"

* * *

(Cana and Lucy)

Both girls were the last to pick a route.

"Seven closed off. So we really were last." Cana couldn't help but to be disappointed by the outcome of this.

"It's alright! They say luck comes to those left over!" Lucy once again tried her best to cheer Cana up. "Luck is all I'm good at, After all." Lucy winked at Cana. "We're gonna become s ranked no matter what! , Cana!"

"Yeah... Thanks Lucy." Cana finally smiled. The pair of mages walked in to the final Route marked C. They entered a cave.

"It's brighter than I expected." Lucy looked the glowing orbs that were inside the cave.

"These are spirit light bugs. They're summer time bugs. Their bodies light up at night or dark places." Cana told Lucy what the orbs were.

"Oh! That voice is it her?" A mystery voice called out inside the cave.

"Don't tell me this route is a." Lucy looked up inside the cave and seend a bannner hanging from the ceiling. "BATTLE!"

"I knew it! Cana and the Cosplayer!" Bickslow taunted both mages.

"Cosplay! Cosplay!" Bickslow's babies also helped with the taunting.

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy shouted back at Bickslow and his babies. She hated this nickname he had given her.

"So I guess this means we gotta fight you." Freed added to Bickslow's comments as he smiled towards Cana and Lucy.

"What did you say about those left over, Lucy?" Cana was stunned to find both mages in front of her as she couldn't lay a finger on Freed the last time they fought.

"Thunder God Tribe..." Lucy was just as stunned as she only beat Bickslow thanks to Loke who she was unable to summon for help this time around.

"Apparently only the winning group can go ahead." Bickslow pointed to the closed gate that was the exit.

"Sorry Cana but this is as far as you go. The one who will take Laxus' place will be me." Freed glared at Cana. Cana started to shake off her nerves.

"Fine! We have our own reasons why we need To become S Class, y'know! LET'S DO THIS!"

* * *

(Natsu)

Natsu and Happy had been walking down the cave for quite a while Natsu was beginning to get annoyed.

"ERZA! GET OUT HERE ALREADY! LET'S FIIIIIIGHT!" Natsu roared inside the cave.

"But we're not sure if Erza is really down here yet. Natsu" Happy was walking instead of flying behind Natsu.

"So what?! I went down the E path for Erza path! I'm gonna beat Erza here, And then become an S class mage!" Natsu pointed down Route E.

"Natsu! The path's opened up!" Happy got Natsu attention but they could hear footsteps walking towards them.

"Who's there?" The footsteps got closer. Soon a man voice called out.

"Yo, Natsu. Looks like you got bad luck on this round." The mystery man walked into the light showing off his face.

Happy then grabbed Natsu's bag and started to drag it back. "It's over Natsu." Natsu seemed to be getting pumped and ready for action.

"Now I'm really all fired up! BRING IT ON GIIIILDARTS!" Natsu then charged towards Gildarts.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_(Seven days before)_

_"CRUSHING EVIL!" "MAGE ART!" "EMPYREAN!" "REGULUS RASENGAN!" Both attacks hit square on each other. The blast send Mira and Erza backwards from the force as a bright light spread from the epicentre of the impact from both attacks._

_Mira and Erza soon got back up on their feet and looked towards both male mages. The dust had finally settled and Naruto was seen standing above Gildarts who was on his knees "I can't believe it Naruto won!" Mira was in shock as well as Erza. A tear grew on Erza's cheek. She was proud of how strong Naruto had become._

_"YEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Naruto roared loudly for his unlikely victory. "I guess I finally win... old... man." Naruto then fell backwards and hit the grou__nd hard._

_Mira and Erza could believe this Naruto looked fine just moments before. Gildarts slowly pulled himself up to his feet. "You fought well kid. But... I'd gonna be a few years before your at my level. You'll be there soon." Gildarts smile at Naruto who was now lying out cold. Erza rushed towards Naruto. She held him up._

_"Thank god he's ok."_

_"Don't worry Erza he just needs some rest."_

_"How... How did you win?" A shocked Mira asked Gildarts._

_"My guess is Magic Power Deficiency. He's not used to using his magic power and hasn't got much control over it at this moment." Gildarts was feeling the same effects himself but was more used to the strain of using his own magic. "A good nights rest and he'll be fine. I give him one thing though. Those attacks of his pack one hell of... a... punch." Gildarts also collapsed to the ground. Mira and Erza couldn't help but smile and laugh._

_"It's just like them. Isn't it Erza?"_

_"Yes. Both still have a smile on their faces."_

* * *

**And Cut! This chapter was fun to write an in honesty I changed the outcome of the Gildarts vs Naruto fight several times lol. Now in case your wondering why I chose Gildarts for Victory is simple. Naruto isn't near his level yet but in part 3 that will all change. All I'm going to say. I'm looking forward to the rest of this Arc. There will be a few twists from the cannon as I'm really excited about writing it. It is going to be a long Arc as well since the first proper arc i feel in Fairy Tail was Edolas so expect a long haul on this one guys lol. So with out delay here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) How far ahead have you planned? I'm up as far as the Tartarus Arc in the Manga. Halfway through planning and will be writing here and there during the long break between Part 2 and 3. I'm gonna make it even bigger than before!**

**2) Why give Naruto Heavenly body magic? I gave a simple clue and some guess it. The colour of the magic inside of Naruto was picked because it was the closest colour to that type of magic when shown in the anime. And since I didn't want to give his God, Devil or Dragon Slayer magic (As sated before) I gave him Jellal's because I felt it would be best suited for Naruto.**

**3) Kakashi or ****Piccolo Jr (No Nail or Kami fused). Who would win? (I getting alot of these death battle between The Dragonball universe and the Naruto universe. This is the first one with out Goku lol. Maybe I should create a cross over just for this soon lol. Might be a bit of fun and could post a full battle with each one and post my reason after. Tell me what would you think of it? SO this will be the final one lol.) So this Picccolo as you asked was the Piccolo from the final saga in the Dragonball anime before Z. This one gave me a few hours of thought and spend most of my time at work today thinking this one over. And I still haven't made my mind up yet so I'll answer it fully in the next chapter promise.**

**4) Favourite genre in Anime? I'd sit down and watch most anime but everyone has their favourites. I'd mainly watch Shounen Anime but for a proper genre I'd go with Comedy/ Slice of life. I'd most likely watch a full season in a day. A good example of this type of anime that I have watched an enjoyed have been Bunny Drop, K-On, Lucky Star and Toradora.**

**That's all for this chapter folks. Don't forget to Review or PM myself if you have any questions you want to ask. I just checked the maths after I finished this chapter and seen I reached over 100,000 words so a major milestone! (This comment may or may not have been added in order to reach this lol) As usual I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	43. Part 2 Chapter 21

**He we go with Part 3 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Apparently only the winning group can go ahead." Bickslow pointed to the closed gate that was the exit._

_"Sorry Cana but this is as far as you go. The one who will take Laxus' place will be me." Freed glared at Cana. Cana started to shake off her nerves._

_"Fine! We have our own reasons why we need To become S Class, y'know! LET'S DO THIS!"_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 21: Tenrou Island Arc Part 3

(Cana and Lucy vs Freed and Bickslow)

All four mages stood off from each other. Lucy prepared to fight by taking off her backpack.

"Well then. How about putting some clothes on first." Freed asked both girls as nicely as he could.

"Naw. They're better this way Freed." Bickslow laughed at Freed suggestion.

"Better! Better!" Bickslow's babies copied. Lucy covered her chest out of embarrassment.

"No! It's too distracting." Freed started to blush. He couldn't even look at the two girls.

(Invoke Magic OST)

Cana took her chance. "In that case you can thank Naruto for this next attack!" Cana threw several cards towards Freed. He couldn't react in time. "SEXY LADY CARD!" Several beautiful nearly naked women jumped out of the cards and surrounded Freed. Hugging him tightly.

"There are ladies coming out of these cards! How shameless!" Freed's face was bright red. He couldn't help but look.

"Keep it together, Freed!" Bickslow tried to get Freed's attention but it was in vain. Freed's inner pervert had awakened as blood dripped from his nose.

"What's... What's happening?!" Lucy was embarrassed herself.

"It's a copy of Naruto banned attack! I guessed Freed's weakness was women when he asked us to change." Cana knew that Freed would be taken care of for the time being.

"Aw whatever! In that case I'll finish this." Bickslow readied himself for battle.

"Lucy!"

"On it! OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" The spirit known as Virgo appeared wearing a black bakini with whit frills.

"Service spirit is at full, Princess."

"A-another one!" More blood fell from Freed's nose.

"This stuff doesn't work on me. GO BABIES!"

"Lessons of Virgo. V! Make grime Vanish from the bathroom. IR! Serve the princess even if she acts IRresponsibly. GO! GO outside and take out the trash." With each lesson Virgo gave a different pose. Bickslow's babies then hit Virgo several times. Each hit cause Virgo to meekly cry out. "An!" Before disappearing.

"Why'd you call her out?!" Cana comically yelled at Lucy.

"I thought another woman would be best." Lucy tried to find a good reason. They soon didn't have time to think as Bickslow's babies continue'd their attack.

"I don't wanna hurt you too bad. So hurry up and go to sleep." Bickslow continue'd to taunt the pair.

"Yeah! Yeah! Sleep!" Bickslow's babies cried out as they hit Lucy who fell to the ground. Cana tried her best to hit them with her cards but couldn't land a hit. She tried her best to dodge them but one finally struck her on the head.

"How Can I lose here?! THE PRAYER'S FOUNTAIN!" Cana threw her water cards to the ground. Several jets of water pumped out of the card. Again Cana couldn't hit her target.

"Water!"

"Lucy no! This is water for attacking! It's dangerous to touch!"

"It's alright!" Lucy place a golden key inside one the water jets. "OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!" A light blue haired mermaid appeared from the water.

"Another swimsuit!" Freed by this stage was starting to turn white with blood loss.

Lucy quickly grabbed hold of a stone pillar inside the cave. "Cana! Hang on to something!"

"WHAT?!" Cana looked at Lucy in shock and grabbed hold of her just in the nick of time as Aquarius summoned water from her vase and tried to wash away everything in sight. All four mages screamed in fear but only Freed and Bickslow were wash away in the current. When the water subsided Freed and Bickslow were out cold while Cana and Lucy gasped to get there breath back.

"Hmph. Distracting men with swimsuits. You've got a long way to go."

"HEY YOU! JUST WHAT'S THE BID IDEA?!" Cana shoved her head into Aquarius'.

"Huh?" Aquarius responded.

"Hey.. Cana.." Lucy was shaking with fear from what she was seeing.

"CAN'T YOU TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN FRIEND OR FOE?!"

"ALL WOMEN ARE MY ENEMY! YOU THINK BEING FIRM AND BOUNCY IS ALL THERE IS TO JUSTICE DON'T YOU?! ahh... So that's why you can't get a boyfriend."

"So you're looking down on me because you have a man?"

"You have zero points y'know. Zero points as a woman."

"You're a cheap shallow woman... I like you." Cana then shook Aquarius' hand.

"Same here. I'm off now Lucy. I've got a hot date so don't be calling me for a while." And with that Aquarius left both mages.

"Those two sound very similar now that I think about it." Lucy couldn't believe the out come of what would've been a deadly battle. "Freed and Bickslow are down!" Lucy finally noticed both males.

"Did.. Did we do it?" Cana was just as shocked as Lucy.

"Look! We can pass through now!"

"Which means? WE PASSED THE SECOND EXAM!" Cana and Lucy hi-fived before leaving through the now open passageway.

Moments later Bickslow sat himself upright. "Are you really going to accept this Freed?"

"Yeah. I would've fought seriously had it been someone other than those two. I owe them a lot. I hope now I can forgive myself for what I've done to both of them."

"I was so excited about taking Laxus' spot too.. But that's not what's important. It's all about Fairy Tail."

"Laxus will come back to us one day."

"But still... That Lucy and Cana... To think we'd run into them... They sure are lucky!"

* * *

(Naruto and Makarov)

"So you lost to Gildarts then?" Makarov rubbed his chin. He was trying to look deep in thought.

"Yeah, was a close fight too." Naruto smiled at the master while he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'll believe that when I see it hahaha." Makarov didn't believe Naruto could go toe to toe with Gildarts so he laughed it off. This was much to Naruto's surprise and shock. "So what do you plan to do now?" Makarov asked Naruto. Truth was Naruto didn't really know what he was going to do next.

"Well I guess I can take a bit of a break. It's good weather out here y'know." The ground then began to shake around them. "I'm guessing Gildarts is enjoying himself."

"Who do you think he's fighting?"

"Who cares I'd really be surprised if they beat him. Let's go the first one would be passing the first part of the exam on Tenrou." Makarov lead Naruto to the base camp by the exit of the first trial.

* * *

(Natsu vs Gildarts)

Happy then grabbed Natsu's bag and started to drag it back. "It's over Natsu." Natsu seemed to be getting pumped and ready for action.

"Now I'm really all fired up! BRING IT ON GIIIILDARTS!" Natsu then charged towards Gildarts.

(Natsu OST)

"Hold on a minute." Gildarts held out his hand to try and calm down Natsu. It didn't work. Natsu continue'd his charge. "Calm down Natsu. I'm not quite mentally prepared for this yet. C'mon."

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu threw a punch at Gildarts but Gildarts stopped it with a single palm block. Natsu looked in shock. Gildarts then sent the energy backwards with his crash magic.

"I thought I told you.. I'm not good at holding back." Gildarts sighed.

"Natsu's been blown to pieces!"

"No I haven't!" Natsu flew in at Gildarts from above.

"FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Gildarts blocked Natsu's kick with his hand but disassembled the ground in order to soften the force of the attack.

"FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!" Two whips of flames where aimed at Gildarts. Again he blocked the attacks with his arms. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu tried a punch again. Gildarts this time caught Natsu's arm with his forearm and bicep closing it tightly. He then struck Natsu's jaw with his elbow. As Natsu fell backwards he tired to kick Gildarts but Gildarts forced his leg to miss and pushed him further back.

"Natsu's face.. He's so serious and yet... He's smiling." Happy smiled as well when he seen Natsu's face.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOAR!" A blast of flames shoot from Natsu's mouth towards Gildarts.

"You sure have gotten strong. Dragon Child." Gildarts raised his hand and dispells the oncoming attack but his attack continue'd and struck Natsu dispelling the dragon slayer. "All of a sudden... My power."

"You've... You've killed Natsu." Happy cried his heart out for what he thought was the loss of his best friend.

"No. He's probably ins't dead. It wasn't that kind of magic. Look above." Gildarts pointed upwards as hundreds of mini Natsu's fell to the ground.

"THERE'S A BUNCH OF NATSUUUS!" Happy yelled as he was soon was covered up by them.

"He'll be back to Normal in a little bit. But unfortunately it looks like this is the end of the line for you Natsu." Gildarts started to walk away.

"Hold on a minute!" Gildarts turned to find all of the mini Natsu's staring him down.

"I haven't given up yet!" "That's right! That's right!" "Don't underestimate me just because I've gotten smaller!" "I'm all fired up!" "GAH KA KA KA!" I'm Natsu!" "No I'm Natsu!" "Hey I'm Natsu!" All of the mini Natsu cried out to Gildarts.

"SCARYYYYY!" Happy yelled out.

(Best Partner OST)

"This is the definition of something backfiring!" "If there are this many of me, then I can definitely beat Gildarts!" "Kukuku... Boy did you screw up!" "This battle is mine!" The mini Natsu's charged towards Gildarts.

"This is the first time an opponent in that state has approached me." Gildarts smiled. He was beginning to enjoy this fight.

"Let's go Gildarts!" THe army of Natsu's charged towards Gildarts.

"Oh boy." Gildarts began to swipe away most of the mini Natsu's but it wasn't enough some of them had gotten past his lazy defence and started to burn his face with a verity of attacks. "You guys are annoying me! Go back to normal!"

All of the mini Natsu started to be pulled to a single point. "Chance!"

"Shit!"

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" The attack hit Gildarts at point blank range. Gildart was moved back several meters but Gildarts kept his footing.

"No way! That was Natsu's full power! It didn't work at all!"

"No, look Happy! Gildarts moved from his original position! This is my first big step!"

"YOU MEAN HE WAS BEATING THE LIVING CRAP OUT OF YOU WITHOUT MOVING!" Happy yell in shock. Natsu then began to stagger. "AND NOW YOUR STAGGERING!"

"Where are you staggering?"

"What do you mean where?"

Gildarts laughed at the sight in front of him. "That was something Natsu. I deeply inderstand your power now. Normally, as a test supervisor, I would pass you now."

"SCREW THAT! THERE'S NO POINT TO BECOMING AN S CLASS MAGE UNLESS I BEAT YOU!"

"I figured you'd say that." Gildarts began to raise his power.

(Fairy Law OST)

"That's why I will not go easy on you... There is something left for you to acquire in order to reach the top of the magic world." The ground began to shake violently. "Know it." The ground and the cave shaked even more as time continue'd. Little did Natsu know Gildarts was shaking the entire island. Natsu pulled all of his courage and tied a last and final attack on Gildarts but stopped at the last moment from fear as he looked into Gildarts eyes. Natsu fell to his knees He had given up before he would be destroyed.

"I give." Gildarts lowered his power but Natsu was still shaking.

"Wonderful. I will not blame you for being brave Natsu. Those with the courage to know when to give up and re-sheath your blades are exceptionally rare. Fear is not evil. It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become strong and gentle. That's what is necessary to becoming an S class. Now know this... You pass."

* * *

**And cut! So were coming to the end of the s class trail but what will happen next? Who knows... I don't. Anyway here is this chapter Q&amp;A!**

**1) Kakashi vs Piccolo? Ok this as I said in the last Q&amp;A this was a hard one to pick. But I would go with piccolo on this fight. Reason behind this was his power. At this state he was powerful to destroy the moon. And if Kakashi would say to use kamui he wouldn't have enough chakra to fully send piccolo fully away and most likely would only send a limp like the fight against Deidara. Plus piccolo would simply grow a limp back. It's now Naruto 2 Dragonball 1. Plus on the news front I'm going to do the crossover death battles. Coming soon.**

**2) Magic or justu? Magic. I love fire based attacks. Kind of the reason I gave Naruto a fire based attack. and with Natsu magic it can be far more creative than any justu in Naruto. But with justu you can get the sharingan so it is a tough one too call but magic just edges it for me.**

**3) Inspiration behind the regulus rasengan? some of the attacks for heavenly body magic are named after the brightest stars. and i'm actually a leo myself so it kind of was a tribute to Leo the lion.**

**4) How long have you been watching anime and reading manga? I've been watching Anime since 1995 when I was almost 5. I can't remember what it was but I'll remember the impact of the different colours and fast paced it had while watching compared to the other shows on at the time. as for manga it was more recent. 2007. My first manga book I still have to this day. Naruto 1.**

**So that's all for this chapter. If you have any question feel free to review or PM myself and I'll try to get back to you. I'll try to get another one posted tomorrow.**


	44. Part 2 Chapter 22

**He we go with Part 4 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"I give." Gildarts lowered his power but Natsu was still shaking._

_"Wonderful. I will not blame you for being brave Natsu. Those with the courage to know when to give up and re-sheath your blades are exceptionally rare. Fear is not evil. It is to know your own weakness. If you know your weakness, people can become strong and gentle. That's what is necessary to becoming an S class. Now know this... You pass."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 22: Tenrou Island Arc Part 4

"I... Passed..." Natsu looked at Gildarts confused. "But I..."

"Go. Your supervisor said you passed. But the exam doesn't end here. Don't forget. There are still fighters outside waiting. Have confidence. You can do it. From here on out, I'm talking to you not as a supervisor, but as a friend. Powerful magic isn't everything about a man. But I understand your desire to win. This has nothing to do with age or career. Naruto is the same as you. He finds something within him when his friends are close to him. You can fight me any time you want. Now go become an S class... Natsu." Gildarts smiled as he left Natsu and Happy inside the cave.

* * *

Natsu took his time emerging from his route but he wasn't the first one to arrive. Levy and Gajeel were the first to make it out. But Natsu didn't say anything to them. Lucy and Cana were also out side but Natsu again didn't speak to them. He even ignored Naruto and the master.

"Hey, Happy. What burning through his mind?"

"I don't know Naruto. He's been like this since he beat Gildarts."

"HE BEAT GILDARTS?!" Naruto yelled out but covered his mouth so his grandfather did hear him.

"Well he really didn't. Gildarts just let him pass."

"Gildarts only would've done that for a reason. Anyway you two get some rest. At most only two pairs are left to come out." No sooner had Naruto finished Gray and Loke emerged.

"So look who turned up." Naruto crossed his arms together and stared blankly at Gray. "You took long enough."

"Shut it Naruto." Gray yelled back at Naruto.

"So you made it through the second exam." Lucy was the second to welcome Gray. Gray only had seen Lucy, Cana, Levy and Gajeel in front.

"There we all that's left?"

"Nope Natsu's over here." Naruto pointed to Natsu who was staring away from the group.

"Well It appears everyone is here." Makarov walked up to the group. "Cana and Lucy beat Freed and Bickslow in the Battle route." Lucy showed Gray a smug look as his and Loke's jaw hit the floor.

"Think that's bad, heh. Natsu and Happy over here beat Gildarts in the Hard Battle route." Naruto pointed again to Natsu. Gray and Loke again where both stunnned. "Levy and Gajeel got the luck though as they took the Quiet route."

"There was nothing lucky about it Shadow!" Gajeel yelled at Naruto as he cursed his own luck.

"And you two boys overcame Mest and Wendy in the other Battle route." Makarov finished off the summary of what had more or less happened in the second exam.

"Hey master what about Juvia?" When Gray asked Makarov's face turned white with fear.

"They ran into... Her... That female knight that doesn't know how to hold back. The bringer of pain and suffering... Also known as."

"My girlfriend." Naruto cut off Makarov from finishing this speech. The looks Naruto was giving Makarov sent shivers down his old spine.

"So that only leaves Elfman and Evergreen." Lucy spoke of who was the only one unaccounted for at that moment.

"The only one left they could fight is..." Cana thought about who was left until it hit them all at the same time. "Mirajane."

Soon they heard movement coming from the bushes. Evergreen and Elfman soon emerged. "Wait! We beat Mira. We got past her!" Everyone looked at how badly beaten they both looked. Evergreen was even holding up Elfman from falling over.

"How did you beat Mira?" Happy asked both mages who suddenly stopped moving forward.

"I can't say that. As a man."

"Lets just say we managed to get a split second opening and took it."

"That's enough for now. These five teams have officially passed the second exam. Now the Third exam shall begin." Makarov got everyone attention. All except Natsu.

"Hey Natsu. How much longer are you gonna be depressed for?"

"No... I'm just thinking about something."

"NATSU! THINKING ABOUT! SOMETHIIIING!" Happy comically yelled out.

Natsu ignored Happy and stood up. "GRAY! CANA! LEVY! ELFMAN!" Natsu pointed to each mage as he yelled their name. "I challenge you to see who can become an S class wizard!"

"There's only one who I refuse to lose to."

"Bring it!"

"Me too."

"AS A MAN I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO ACCEPT THAT CHALLENNNNNNGE!"

"Then let us begin the third exam." Everyone turned to face the master. "You'll be given six hours to find the grave of the first master Mavis. I'll be waiting by the grave itself. Naruto have you marked the grave site?"

"Yes. I placed a kunai there this morning before you arrived." Cana and Levy looked almost happy about knowing this. "Oh and it's not gonna be there for long girls so you won't be able to track my chakra on it."

"What do you mean?" Cana asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto placed his hand on Makarov's shoulder. Both Dreyars smiled. "This is what Naruto mean Cana."

"REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" In a golden flash Makarov disappeared and in Naruto's hand was one of his kunai. "It means i'll have the kunai so tracking it only tells you where I am." Naruto trolled both female mages as he spun the kunai on his index finger. "Now your six hours begins... Now!"

* * *

The mages had been away for almost an hour. Erza soon came out after holding both a knocked out Juvia and Lisanna. Nartuo lead them to their base camp set up not far from the exit of each route. As soon as they arrived at camp they woke up. Erza then started to prepare the meal for everyone while Naruto dressed up the girls with bandages. Mira arrived shortly after holding on to her left cheek where there was a nasty looking bruise.

"Looks like Elfman got a good hit on you eh?" Naruto couldn't help but smile at Mira's misfortune. Mira took it light heartedly.

"I thought the punch was bad they gave me a heart attack a second before."

"What happened?"

"Evergreen said they were getting married."

"WHAT! Elfman and Evergreen are getting married?!" Erza only heard the word marriage. Her face had a bright red blush on it.

"Well that's what Evergreen said to me before Elfman hit me pretty hard."

"Wait a minute! When's the ceremony?! And when did they become a couple?!"

"Erza I think it was a trick to get Mira's guard down." Naruto tried his best to calm Erza down.

"Was it really a plan?!" Erza questioned Mira while pointing a wooden spoon.

"I don't think so was real Erza. I don't even think they're like you two and going out. I mean if they got married and had a kid..." Mira soon imagined a little baby with Elfman's head with Evergreen's hair and glasses. The image burned into her mind as she cried into her hands.

"Don't cry Mira. Depending on how you think about it that baby could be cute." Erza tried to reasure Mira.

"I don't think Elfman plus Evergreen could ever equal cute, Erza." Naruto shot down Erza's comments. Mira now was crying even harder. "Oh shit!"

"Now look what you did Naruto!"

"What I did? You tried to give her false hope!"

Lisanna and Juvia watched the scene unfold in front of them. As Erza and Naruto were having a bit of a lovers quarrel.

"I wonder what Erza and Naruto's child would look like?" Lisanna thought to herself out loud as Juvia was stuck in on of her romantic day dreams about Gray again.

"And you snore in bed!"

"So what if I snore It's a natural thing! At least I don't fart under the covers."

"I do not fart!"

"Of course you don't why do you think the room always smells in the morning?"

"That's because semen makes the room smell... I read it in a magazine"

As the argument went on all three female mages grew brighter and brighter blushes as some of the comments/insults got a bit blue.

"Fine then!"

"FINE THEN! Come on Juvia were going to find Wendy and Mest. They're taking too long." Erza grabbed Juvia and marched away from the camp.

"Fuck this. I'm off to see Jiji. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto was gone in a flash.

This now left Mira and Lisanna staring blankly as to what happened. "Well At least I've got the image of the baby out of my head."

* * *

(Levy and Gajeel)

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Gajeel yelled wildly as he smashed the face of a giant monster out of his path. "What's the deal with this exam?! Pick a path, Find a grave!"

"Ahhh, so noisy." Levy tried to cover her ears from Gajeel's rants.

"I just wanna punch Salamander, Shadow and Titania!"

"So you don't care about me?!"

"Huh? I'm not saying that!"

"But you always fight with everyone Gajeel! You never... Look at me..."

"You want some attention shrimp?" Gajeel started to pat the top of Levy's head. "Then fight me seriously with me! Get Stronger!"

Levy knew she wasn't strong but Gajeel was making her feel for the first time frustrated with herself. She quickly kicked Gajeel in his grion area and ran off. "I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! STUPID GAJEEL!"

"Hey stop!" Gajeel held one hand out to Levy as the other hold onto his jewels.

'What's with him... I finally thought he had sort of changed into a good person... What a jerk. I hate him! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!' Levy thought to herself as she ran through the jungle. She heard movement from behind her. She turned to face the noise. "Gajeel?"

Suddenly two figures who she didn't know jumped out from the bushes. The closest to her who looked like a dog drew out a katana and tried to cut off Levy's head. Luckily Levy fell backwards and his sword only cut her head band.

"Wh... What!? Who are you?!" Levy didn't have time to think as the other figure who looked like a chicken grabbed her hand pulling them upwards and pinned her to the ground.

The dog man then gripped his katana tightly. "You're our first catch of the day... NOW DIE!"

* * *

**And Cut! So the end of the trails is upon us. What will happen next? Tune in next time! Most likely will be around 3am GMT on tuesday morning. So here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto be getting Chain magic? No. I know a lot of people. And I do mean a lot were asking this. There is a reason behind this. Chain magic belongs to Hades. And if Naruto were to have chakra chains it would be cannon. I know this is fan fiction and all but please remember. Not all stories have to be exactly the same.**

**2) Favourite Naruto moment? I has to be Naruto swipping away the five tailed beast bomb in order to save Kakashi and Might Guy. And when Kakashi confuses Naruto for Minato. Then moments late we get the first look of Kurama and Naruto fight together. I thought it epic in the manga but when it was showed in the anime I was like a child watching it.**

**3) Cross overs or regular fan fiction? I've only written two crossovers and yet to try a regular but I do enjoy both reading wise. I find some crossovers really creative and the AU's of the regular being well thought out.**

**That's all for this chapter. As always if you have any question feel free to ask either by review or PM. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	45. Part 2 Chapter 23

**Here we go with Part 5 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Fine then!"_

_"FINE THEN! Come on Juvia were going to find Wendy and Mest. They're taking too long." Erza grabbed Juvia and marched away from the camp._

_"Fuck this. I'm off to see Jiji. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto was gone in a flash._

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 23: Tenrou Island Arc Part 5

(Erza)

"That Bastard! This time he's gone too far." There was a dark aura surrounding Erza. Juvia was getting more scared. "He just keeps doing stupid things one after another... Anyway I'm sorry Juvia. I never meant for this to get out of hand."

"No it's ok you don't have to apologize to Juvia."

"No I do. I might've went a little over board with Naruto and with you on the trial. I know you might be new to the guild but I only wanted the best!" Erza pumped her fist as she got right into Juvia's face scaring her even more.

'Scary!' Juvia screamed to herself inside. "Hey Erza is that Levy?" Juvia had seen Levy lying on the ground not far ahead of them. They both rushed over to her as quickly as they could. They seen no movement from her body. Erza moved to check her pulse.

"She's alive." Erza then began to lightly push Levy in order to wake her up. "Levy... Levy" Levy soon woke up.

"What happened? Those... Those wounds!" Juvia covered her mouth. Levy was hurt pretty badly.

"Erza... Juvia... Gajeel... He needs our help... Quickly."

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was pacing up and down while his grandfather sat in front of Mavis' grave. "Why the hell has she been acting like this? Normally she's relaxed but now she keeps getting these mood swings... I just don't under stand women." Naruto sat down beside his grandfather. "For some reason I just can't stay mad at her."

"It took me quite some time when I was your age too my boy. The first girl I liked I had no idea she liked me back. They're hard creatures to read. Even at my age. The only people who can read women are other women. And that feeling that you can't stay mad at her. Do I have to point out what it is? That's all the advice I can give you on that front Naruto. The rest you learn as you go along." Makarov tried to console with Naruto.

"Who was it?"

"None of you business, that's who!" Naruto laughed at his grandfather's reaction

"So Gildarts left then?"

"Yes. He, Freed and Bickslow left to head back to the guild."

"If they would've waiting a few hours we could've went back as one group."

"I agree Naruto but they wished to go back a few hours early."

"That reminds me. Mest... I can't seem to remember him being in the guild much. Although, his face does seem familiar to me. Just not a face from Fairy Tail."

Makarov thought of what Naruto said for a moment. "You know... I'm starting to think the same."

* * *

(Erza)

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted as she ran towards Gajeel who was lying out cold on the ground.

"What happened here?" Erza only seen chunks of earth cut up as if from a giant sword.

"Gajeel! Hang in there! Gajeel!" Levy tried to cover Gajeels wounds as best she could. He right arm had a massive hole running straight through most of his forearm.

"Nuhahaha." Everyone looked to see the dog faced man who attacked Levy earlier laughing as he lied on the ground. "You're already finished. The main froce will arrive any moment now. Mages that not even I can stand a chance against. Are coming... The seven kin of purgatory." He smiled while he lied on the ground before he close his eyes and feel unconscious from the pain.

"The seven kin..." Juvia seemed nervous about hearing this.

Erza then re-quiped a flare and fired a red flare high into the air. "This exam is being put temporarily on hold. All guild members prepare for battle! Condition Red! Enter Battle formation!"

* * *

(Naruto)

Both Dreyars seen the signal flare in the air.

"Enemies... Here? Why, On this island?"

"It doesn't matter why now Jiji. We have to strike first." Naruto was beyond angry. He was furious.

Makarov turned towards the grave. "Mavis... The first master of Fairy Tail. To think we would invite enemies, The holy land of this guild... We must have truly disappointed you... I will absolutely accept my punishment for this.." Makarov turned to ran towards the coast. 'Please, just protect those kids.'

* * *

(Erza)

"RE-QUIP: KNIGHT!" Erza changed into her normal armour.

"Erza what do you plan to do?" Juvia asked.

"For now, Let look for Mest and Wendy. There's a possibility that they can't find the camp, and are wandering around lost. Levy I want you to take Gajeel back to camp. Juvia You'll come with me. Now..." Erza looked at Yomazu. "To ask what your goal is."

"Hmph. Like We'd cough up anything to you..."

"RE-QUIP: BREADSTICK!"

(Moments later)

"Zeref... The legendary black mage, Zeref." Erza and Juvia where shocked when they heard that name.

"He's dead. Your searching for a dead man!" Erza shouted at Yomazu.

"He lives. And has been, For the past four hundred years. But... Master Hades did say that Zeref's currently in a slumbering state. When Zeref wakes up. This world will be submerged in total darkness."

"Ridiculous. This is Fairy Tail's holy island. This island is surrounded by Fairy Tail's protection."

"The army master Hades is in direct command of will be here soon. I wouldn't underestimate the seven kin if I were you. Ultear, Rustyrose, Our boss Lord Caprico, Kain Hikaru, Zancrow, Meredy and one more is already on this island."

* * *

(Naruto)

(Nankou Furaku OST)

"This is it my boy! TITAN FORM!" Makarov grew larger and larger. He was nearly half the size of the island. Both of them seen a black airship with the symbol of the dark guild Grimoire Heart on the nose of the ship move towards the island. Naruto was currently standing on his grandfathers head. "Naruto that banned attack. I allow you to use it."

"I was going to use it even if you said not to. SHADOW CLONE!" Two clones appeared. They began to spin Magic and Chakra. "THIS IS AS FAR AS YOU SHALL GO! MAGE ART: RASENSHURIKIN!" Naruto threw the attack towards the oncoming ship. It hit the front nose of the ship and instantly engulfed the front half of the ship in a large swirling gust of wind magic mixed heavily with chakra. Naruto was unlucky to avoid the bridge of the ship. The ship soon exploded. When the flames disappeared the ship as back to normal as if nothing had even happened. "Impossible!"

They both soon seen a single person fly from the ship on a magical jet pack. "Naruto after him!"

"On it!" Naruto then left his grandfather and ran after the flying mage. He spend several minutes chasing after him. Eventually he started to drop hundreds of small spheres. "What the?" Soon the sphere glowed and hundreds of men masked with the symbol of Grimoire Heart appeared.

"This is as far as you're going!"

"We're not letting you past!"

"You'll do best to get out of my way." Naruto was surrounded by a mini army.

"What can one man do against an army. CHARGE!" They all soon charged towards Naruto.

(Gekiha OST)

Naruto remained still. The first mage threw a punch but Naruto easily dodged and snapped his arm in two with a swift slap. He then ducked and dragged his leg around tripping several mages. as he turned he pushed himself upwards and kicked the two mages behind in sending them backwards. A mage with a sword swung at Naruto but it was slapped out of the way. the momentum carried the mage forward as Naruto kneed him in the stomach.

"This really isn't much of a bother y'know. I've had more challenging dumps in the bathroom then you lot." They continue'd there charge. Naruto kept dodging and piling bodies with broken bones. "Enough of this. You're starting to annoy me." Standing in the clearing Naruto placed his hand together in front of him. "WIND STYLE: SHOCKWAVE!" Naruto flapped his hands away from each other and a large burst of wind surrounded his body and pushed outwards. All of the Grimoire mages from every angle where caught in the blast and where soon sent flying.

"That deals with that... What?!" Naruto soon found himself surrounded again. "You bastards are really getting on my nerves."

"As we said before what can one man do?"

"We'll simply outnumber you!"

"Bring it Fairy bastard!"

Naruto smiled. "Fine then. I'll just fight an army with an army. MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" Soon there were twice as many Naruto's as Grimoire mages.

"Impossible!"

"Who the heck is this guy?"

"It's Naruto Dreyar!"

"Are you for real?!"

"Yes he is." Naruto gave a dark look. "Beat them all to an inch of there pathetic lives. They'll regret making an enemy of Fairy Tail."

"It's a trick men. They're just illusion!" That mage soon found out that they where the real deal as a clone forced his head into the ground. making him eat dirt. They soon slaughtered the remaining mages until none were left able to stand nor move. They were still alive but barely. The ground then started the shake violently. "What the hell is that!" A bright light was seen close to the direction where Naruto left his grandfather. "... Grandpa..." Naruto had a bad feeling, but he knew he had to find these mages. He continue'd onwards into the island on his hunt.

* * *

(Erza and Juvia vs Meredy)

Erza and Juvia also like Naruto made light work of the Grimoire mages. But soon they faced someone on a whole different level.

"I have met with the enemy during my mission. I will exterminate them immediately. Their annihilation has now been changed to prime directive. Now starting battle..." Meredy Stared at both female wizards.

"A child?"

"Don't underestimate her Juvia. I can feel some weird magic coming from her. Now Tell me is a child like you really after Zeref?"

(Seven Kins of Purgatory OST)

"Yes. We will find Zeref. And when Zeref becomes king of this world the ultimate magic world be be complete." Meredy raised her hand into the air. "MAGUILTY SODOM!" Several blades of magic appeared around Meredy. The blades soon mved towards both female mages. Erza managed to dodge them all but Juvia remained still. But was cut by the blades.

"My water body... Took damage?" Juvia grabbed her right shoulder.

"What is this magic?" Erza thought to herself out loud.

"Eliminate the enemy. That is my mission." Meredy coldly looked on. "MAGUILTY SODOM!" Meredy attacked again. Erza was still able to dodge but Juvia this cut was cut on her legs as feel into the water. "You'll be fourteenth. Now come Erza Scarlet. You'll be Fifth."

"RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza transformed and charged at Meredy. "What are you ranking?"

"It's the ranking for the order I've decided to kill you in. MAGUILTY SODOM!" Erza was able to block the attack but Meredy's target wasn't the re-quip mage but Juvia.

"Why are you after Juvia!?"

"Thriteenth is trash. I'll take care of it quickly. Naruto is fourth, Gildarts is third but he is no longer on the island. Second place is Makarov. But I think Lord Hades beat me to that one."

"Master is second place? There's someone who you've ranked ahead of the master."

"First place is Gray, Gray Fullbuster."

* * *

(Naruto vs Kain)

"Ultear? Zancrow? Where is everyone? Don't tell me I'm lost!" A large man with white skin and long black spoke to himself in the middle of the jungle/forest.

"No you're not lost. You've been found. Bad news is. I found you." Naruto glared at the mage.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Gee I'm soo glad I've been found. For a moment I thought I was in trouble." The man bowed at Naruto before wiping his fore head.

"Your missing the point here. I here to fight you." Naruto sweat dropped.

"Oh then p-please wait a sec..." The man then pulled out a doll. "My name is Kain Hikaru. One of the seven kin of the Grimoire me a hair." He held his hand out to wards Naruto. Naruto looked at this man with a raised eyebrow.

"Why the heck would I do that?"

"The Ushi no kokumairi needs some of your hair to work. If I put some of your hair on just as you'd expect, I'd be able to manipulate your movements. This is my super-powerful deadly curse magic."

"Hearing that doesn't make me want to give you my hair y'know. Seriously you can't be this stupid."

"I'm not stupid it does work here I'll show you." Kain then pulled a hair from his head and once he placed it in the doll's head he handed it over to Naruto. "Here, go ahead and try it." Naruto looked at the doll. He raised it's right arm. So did Kain. "See! Told you it worked." Naruto then slammed the doll into the ground. Kain again did the same. "Give that back!" Kain swiped it back from Naruto's hands. "Now turn to fluff!" The doll the changed and remarkably so did Kain as they both moved into the air. "Now turn to steel!" The doll and Kain turned into steel and fell towards Naruto.

(Hyouhaku OST)

Naruto remained calm. "RE-QUIP: KUNAI!" Naruto then threw the kunai away and soon raijin'd to it avoiding the oncoming Kain.

"So you're going to keep dodging me then?"

"No... This fight's over. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the doll as he had managed to mark it earlier. He kicked Kain in the chin. The force sent Kain backwards. "It's voice activated so how about this. You can only be commanded by my voice from now on." The doll followed the command.

"Hey that's not fair! That's cheating!"

"Know your own attacks weakness before you use it on others lard ass. Now turn to dust." The doll and Kain soon turned to dust and both were swept away by the wind. Naruto then continue'd on the path. "One down. Six more to go."

* * *

**And cut! gonna leave it here folks. The ending might seem a bit dark I'll admit but out of the seven kin I feel Kain is by far the weakest and most useless so I felt I had to get rid of him first. Anyway with further delay here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) What anime character would you like to be the most? Tough question. There are so many character you can chose from but I'd say. Spike from Cowboy Bebop.**

**2) If you could have any bloodline from Naruto what would it be? Excluding Wood style, Sharigan, Rinnegan and Byakugan? Another tough question. It's a toss between Gaara sand control and Lava style.**

**3) Who do you think is the cutest anime couple? Nagisa and Tomaya from Clannad. If you've watched the anime you'll understand. Pure tearjerker!**

**4) Least favourite Shounen Manga? In recent weeks I've kind of gone off Bleach quite a lot to be truthful but I've never really gotten into Hunter x Hunter.**

**That's all for this chapter. As usual if you have any questions feel free to review or PM myself. That's fro reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	46. Part 2 Chapter 24

** Here we go with Part 6 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Thriteenth is trash. I'll take care of it quickly. Naruto is fourth, Gildarts is third but he is no longer on the island. Second place is Makarov. But I think Lord Hades beat me to that one."_

_"Master is second place? There's someone who you've ranked ahead of the master."_

_"First place is Gray, Gray Fullbuster."_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 24: Tenrou Island Arc Part 6

(Naruto's mind space)

**"So you really kill Naruto. I'm proud."** The Nine Tail grinned.

"Shut up fox."

**"Don't be like that. Such coldness isn't like you. What's the matter? Are you worried about her?"**

"That's none of your concern."

**"You forget Naruto we share the same body and you need to keep you emotions in check otherwise I come out to play. Hahahaha."** The nine Tails soon faded away in Naruto's mind as he continue'd to walk through the forest/jungle.

* * *

(Juvia and Erza vs Meredy)

"What? What Gray?" A confused Erza asked Meredy.

"He's... The man who killed Ultear's mother. He's the man who hurt my Ultear. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE HIM! I'LL TEAR HIM LIMP FROM LIMP!"

"Shit!" Before Erza realised Meredy had surrounded her with he magic swords. Just as they were about to attack the water swept up and destroyed all of Meredy's attack.

(Juvia of the Great Sea OST)

"Never forgive?" Meredy and Erza turned to see Juvia barely standing. "That's my line... Whose life did you say you were after?"

"What's with her? She's only number thirteen."

"C-calm down Juvia." Erza had a panicked look on her face.

A dark arura surrounded the water mage. "Calm... Down? This woman is after my Gray for her irrational needs... How... Could I possibly calm donw? THERE'S NO WAY I WILL FORGIVE THAT WOMAN! WATER WAVE!" Juvia extended her left palm and forced a wall of water to crash into Meredy. Juvia then pushed her self on top of the water at an incredible speed. "WATER NEBULA!" A swirl of water forced Meredy in to the air. Meredy was screaming in pain.

'Juvia...She's like a completely different person than I fought during the test... This... This is Juvia's true power.' Erza thought to herself as Jvia continue'd her attack on Meredy.

"Erza, Please leave her to me. You need to hurry and find Wendy and Lord Gray too."

"Understood. I'm gonna leave it to you then." Erza agreed and quickly made her way to find the others.

"Number four will not escape!"

"I'm you opponent! You bitch! WATER CRUSH!" Juvia crossed her arms as two waves crashed into Meredy crushing her from the impact. Meredy soon re-found her footing.

"Damn! MAGUILTY RAY!"

"WATER SLICER!" Both attacks cancelled each other out. Matching in strength. Both mages glared at each other anger running through their bodies.

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto continue'd walking down his path. He soon found an unconscious Lucy lying behind a hedge.

"What the? Why the heck is she lying out here?" Naruto looked around and found no sign of any other mage from either Fairy Tail or Grimiore Heart around her. "She's lucky I found her. Hey Lucy. Wake up." Naruto lightly began to shake Lucy awake.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NATSU!" Lucy woke up by punching Naruto square on his nose. "Huh?"

"AHHHHH!" Naruto rolled around in pain holding his nose. "DAMMIT LUCY!"

"What? Naruto? Why are you here? Where's Cana?"

"What's with the twenty questions?!" Naruto yellled at Lucy. "Fuck it hurts!" His nose was broken as blood poured from his nose.

"WHAAAAAAAAAA! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lucy begged Naruto to forgive her.

Naruto snapped his nose back into place but the blood continue'd to flow. "It's alright. Have to say that's one hell of a right hook you got there." He pulled his head backwards to help try stop the bleeding. "And to answer your question I have no idea where Cana is. Tell me how did you get here?"

"Me and Cana were looking for the others. When she asked me..."

"What she ask you?"

"I think I know where Cana went off to. She's going to Mavis' grave!"

* * *

(Cana)

Cana was currently walking through Route E from the First part of the exam on Tenrou.

"The grave of Fairy Tail's first master Mavis should be here. I got here first... Looks like I pass. I'll become an S class wizards now... Finally I'll be able to tell him."

Cana then noticed a secret passage way from the side off the cave.

"Light..."

* * *

(Naruto)

Lucy and Naruto were looking for Cana.

"I can't believe that Cana would do something like this."

"It's ok Naruto. She has her reason."

"No reason is good enough to leave a comrade behind. Those you abandon the rules are trash but those who abandon there friends are worse than trash. I've lived by these rules since I first heard them. And Cana has heard them more times then enough." Naruto snapped back at Lucy.

"Sorry."

"No Lucy... I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Naruto then heard fight up ahead. "You hear that?"

"It sound like Natsu!" Lucy ran ahead of Naruto.

(Ultear the Witch OST)

"Hey Lucy wait!" They both soon made their way into a clearing. Naruto seen a man lying knocked out underneath a tree. He then turned his eyes to find Natsu fighting someone he did not expect to find on this island.

"Ultear?"

"Oh, if it isn't foxy!"

"Hey Naruto you know him?" Natsu looked confused.

"It's a woman Natsu not a man and yes. That is Ultear Milkovich. A former member of the Magic council." Natsu and Lucy both looked stunned to hear this new information.

"I'm touched you remember me foxy." Ultear winked at Naruto.

"Happy grab hold of me."

"Why?"

"Just do it now!" Happy didn't argue with Naruto and held onto his back. "We're leaving!"

"What?!" Natsu yelled but grabbed his collor and threw Lucy over his shoulder as he left Ultear and the mysterious man. After several minutes of Natsu fighting Naruto finally stopped.

"What the hell man! That was my fight!"

"Don't be stupid Natsu you could never have beaten her."

"And you could've?" Natsu asked Naruto while getting right into his face.

"Truth be told I don't know if I can but Ultear wasn't my concern. It was who was sleeping behind her. My concern was Zeref!"

"Z-z-z-zeref!" Lucy sweated heavily when she heard that name.

"How did you know it was him?" Natsu asked Naruto. He was already told who the man was earlier by Ultear when he started his fight with her.

"I might not be used to magic but even I can sense the darkness surrounding him. It was choking my soul." Naruto then stared at Natsu. "Where's Jiji?"

* * *

Natsu then lead Lucy and Naruto to Makarov. Wendy was currently taking care of his wounds. "Natsu! Lucy! Naruto!" Wendy look happy to see them arrive.

"How's Jiji doing?" Naruto asked Wendy. Natsu had told him everything while they were moving.

"He still hasn't said anything." Wendy was disappointed that she couldn't give Naruto any better news.

"That's ok Wendy. You've done your best that's all I can ask." Naruto patted Wendy's head as he smiled cheering her up. Suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere with a communication lacrima.

"You!" Lily was first to speak.

"Hey where'd you go, you bastard!" Natsu shouted at 'Mest.'

"So is it true that." Lucy was cut off as Naruto grabbed the 'Mest' by his shirt collar.

"Tell me what you doing here Doranbolt?!"

"Doranbolt? Why are you calling Mest that?" Wendy asked Naruto.

"His name's Doranbolt. He was once my subordinate when I worked for the Magic council. Now let me why are the council sticking there nose in somewhere they know it'll get bitten off."

Doranbolt then told them everything. From the plan to gather information on Fairy Tail to the council thinking of firing Etherion again. "So that's it really. With our power Naruto we can get every member of Fairy Tail off this island."

"I refuse." Naruto flat out told Doranbolt.

"I agree with Naruto." Natsu quickly backed Naruto.

"We can take care of our own problems."

"That's not the point Naruto! They're going to attack the island!"

"We've already taken care of three main Grimoire members. The remaining four kin members will be dealt with soon.." Naruto coldly looked at Doranbolt.

"You're master and grandfather has been beaten! There are even more terrifying members of Grimoire!" Doranbolt roared.

"So what? Does that mean you should blow up the island?" Natsu asked Doranbolt.

"This island is the sacred ground of our guild. Our first master's grave is here too. If they attack it.." Wendy spoke up.

"We're gonna protect this island. Even if I die trying to do so." Naruto gave his answer.

"Are you planning on going against them? You're just some mage guild!"

"Listen up. I don't care if it's Grimoire Heart or those fools at the council." Natsu got right into Doranbolt's face. "Anyone who lays a finger on this guild is an enemy. And we'll destroy them all." Natsu cold look could rival Naruto's in that moment.

"Doranbolt... You'll do well to keep out of our way. I'm getting close to opening up." Naruto reminded Doranbolt of the Nine Tails inside of him. "Natsu tell find some cover."

They moved to a nearby cave. Naruto asked for Lily and Carla to fly to the camp to see if everyone else was alright. Naruto secretly asked Carla to check if Erza was there as well. The rain soon started to pour quite heavily. "It doesn't look like the rain's going to stop any time soon."

"I wonder if Carla and Lily are ok?" Wendy was worried about the Exceeds.

"She's back. Hey Carla! Where's Lily?" Natsu called out.

"He stayed behind for the time being. Mira and Gajeel are hurt badly. Also, their ship is off the east shore. Naruto she wasn't there." Carla answered the group with as much information as she could.

Naruto then stood up and walked into the rain. "Hey where you going?"

"It doesn't concern you Doranbolt."

"You're off to find Erza aren't you?" Carla knew where he was off to. "That's why you asked if she was in the camp or not isn't it?"

"Natsu... Take my grandfather to the camp wait there for a while ok." Nartuo then walked away.

"He's still a fool."

"What? What did you say?"

"I said he's a fool Natsu. Naruto was always strong. Even in the council he would tower over everyone around him with his power. That's why he raised so quickly up the ranks. But he can't defeat all of Grimoire by himself."

"He never said he would... Stop the council for us." Natsu flat out asked. Doranbolt couldn't give Natsu an answer. Natsu oick up Makarov and with the rest of the group left the cave.

"There's no way it can be done."

Then like Naruto you need to buy us some time."

* * *

(Erza)

Erza had been searching the island for several hours at this stage. She was having no luck what so ever. "Wendy!" Erza called out her name but once again she got no response. "Wendy! Where are you!?"

"Erza scarlet I presume." A mystery voice could be heard Erza looked around but could not find the person who spoke to her.

"Who's there!?" Erza soon heard the creaking of the wood from the trees as the figure of a man slowly moved out of a branch that was above her head.

"We meet at last. The true warrior Titania." The man face was now fully in view. "By the way... I took care of the little girl."

"What did you say?" Erza was seething with anger but that anger was short lived as the ground began to shake. "What's this?"

"So he's out... Bluenote. This war is over. No life will be left on this island.

* * *

(Cana)

"Finally I'll be S class. I'll finally get to meet my father." Cana reached the end of the tunnel and she finallly saw it. The first's grave. But something was not right. "What's going on? The grave... Is glowing..."

* * *

**And cut! I'm gonna leave it here for this chapter folks. Now I wanted to answer a quick question before Q&amp;A as it was asked a lot and that is why kill Kain? Kain for me is by far the weakest member of the Kin and he really annoys me. And while watching this arc in order to work out what to do the thought of his death hit me as something that I would most likely do if I where in Lucy's shoes. Not waste time a kill someone who if smarter would've been more dangerous. Surprisingly a lot of people also like his death lol. Anyway here is Q&amp;A!**

**1) NaruSaku or NaruHina? Oh easy NaruHina all the way. But I am a fan of both tbh but NaruHina just is the story that has to be told. **

**2) If you had the ability to see through bullshit/troll abilities would fight scenes in Bleach just be a bunch of blank pages? Yes. They would also have Byakuya shaking a cherry blossom tree shouting "BANKAI!"**

**3) What is your favourite ecchi anime? Elfen Lied. Hey it's got tits and decapitation what more can you want.**

**4) Which anime that hasn't been mentioned before made you laugh the hardest? Soul Eater, It's just a wacky anime and a great watch.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question ask away either by review or PM myself. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	47. Part 2 Chapter 25

**Here we go with Part 7 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Finally I'll be S class. I'll finally get to meet my father." Cana reached the end of the tunnel and she finally saw it. The first's grave. But something was not right. "What's going on? The grave... Is glowing..."_

* * *

Part 2:glitter Chapter 25: Tenrou Island Arc Part 7

(Fairy Glitter OST)

The rain poured heavily down near the grave. Cana slowly walked towards Mavis' grave.

"What is this light?" Cana tried to touch the light with her hand by the light burnt her skin the moment it touched. Runes slowly started to appear before the grave. Cana started to read the runes.

"One of the three great fairy magics, Fairy Glitter is sealed inside." Cana was confused.

"What I want isn't magic! What about the test! Master! Where are you?! Finally I made it all the way here... I thought I would become an S class. The last twelve years of my life we to culminate in this test! For years I've held this inside... I thought I could never compare with him. He always shined so brightly. I thought when I became S class I could finally tell him... But I failed the test four years in a row. This... This was to be my last chance." Cana's bag then began to glow. She pulled out a card that said 'Help Lucy.' It was glowing. She then remembered the promise she made to the only person who helped her for this test. And she broke that promise. She fell to her knees.

"What... Am I doing?" Cana cried into her hands. "No! It wasn't supposed to be like this! I never meant to betray my friends! It's over. I'm no good. It it doesn't matter if I don't become an S class wizard any more. And It doesn't matter if I can't tell my father how I feel." Cana pulled herself up from her knees and moved towards the grave.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT ANY MORE! I JUST WANT TO PROTECT MY FRIENDS!" Cana put her hand back into the light. This time it didn't burn.

"I DON'T NEED ANYTHING ELSE! AS LONG AS EVERYONE'S SAFE! EVEN IF I CAN'T BE A PART OF THIS GUILD! NO MATTER WHERE I AM. MY HEART WILL BE IN THE SAME PLACE! SO PLEASE LEND ME THE POWER TO PROTECT THE GUILD!" Cana's Fairy Tail tattoo began to also glow. "I.. I love this guild."

"In that case you have nothing to fear." A mysterious voice called out. "Mistakes aren't made by locking you feelings away and holding back... They're made while wearing your heart your heart on your sleeve. Now go.. I have bestowed Fairy Glitter upon you. Shine."

"Master Mavis... Thank you."

(A Blaze that Burns Evil Hearts OST)

Cana left the grave and started to run. She ran ran as fast as she could. "This may be my final fight! I'm going to make up for everything everyone in Fairy Tail has done for me these past twelve years!"

Cana continue'd to run. "HANG ON LUCY!" She followed her card. Eventually she arrived. She found Natsu standing in front of a strange man. "SO IT'S YOU!"

(Cana and Natsu vs Bluenote)

"Cana." Lucy and Wendy called out.

"You're not going to hurt my friends any more!" Cana jumped throwing several cards around Bluenote. Her arm began to glow brightly. "FAIRY!"

Bluenote seen the light and was stunned. "It can't be.." He threw his arm downwards forcing Cana to the ground. "You.. That magic you have it."

Cana tried to pull herself up. "Lucy.. I'm sorry for leaving you. I don't have an excuse.. I'm just sorry. But, you can trust me now. With this magic I'll beat him for sure!"

"Awesome, you found the grave!" Lucy smiled when she realized what Cana had done.

"You went to the grave... Wait.. do you mean the test?" Natsu was starting to look depressed.

"You mind if we talk about that later? Give me a hand Natsu. Distract him while I build up magic power." Natsu agreed and ran towards Bluenote. But it wasn't enough as he simply push both mages back with ease.

(Grand Wizard Bluenote OST)

"No one is capable of moving under the weight of my gravity. To think.. you just happened to find the magic I've been searching for all this time. Now, I'm going to take that magic." Bluenote slowly walked towards Cana.

"This magic can only be used by members of our guild. You guys wouldn't be able to use it." Bluenote force Cana down once again.

"If you trace the origins of spellcraft, you'll find that it all began with one single magic. That means every spell in existence is, at its foundation just one single magic." Bluenote picked Cana into the air with his magic. "Those who attuned to the flow of magic, can process and use any magic in existence." Bluenote tried to crush her body. "Now, Let me ask you little girl. Are you able to use Fiary Glitter?"

"Of.. C.. Ourse.. I.. Can.." Cana was struggling to breath.

"A complex spell that collects and concentrates the light of the sun, the moon and the stars... There's no way someone like you could use that!" Bluenote darkly stared at Cana. HE used more of his magic in order to crush Cana. "Don't worry. I'll take that magic from you. You don't have to be alive in order for me to do so."

Natsu watch this fold infront of him. Angry that he couldn't move to help Cana he finally thought of a way he could help her. He slammed an buried his head into the ground. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!" THe flames that shoot from Natsu exploded the ground around himself and knocked Bluenote off balance.

"Out of my way trash!" Bluenote sent Natsu and the other by him flying.

"Nice Natsu!"

"GOOOOO FOR IT!" Bluenote then realised what Natsu was really doing but was too late.

(Fairy Tail Tenrou Theme OST)

"GATHER O RIVER OF LIGHT THAT GUIDED BY THE FAIRIES!" Can put her fist into the air. Light shoot up from below her and into the night sky. The light shined through the dark clouds above. "SHINE! IN ORDER TO PERISH THE FANGS OF EVIL!"

"Impossible!"

Cana the pointed her fist at Bluenote. "FAIRY GILTTER!" A ring of bright light surrounded Bluenote and crushed into his sides. He screamed in pain. "DISAPPEAR!"

"FALL!" Bluenote forced the magic around him to crash into the ground. The force of which sent everyone around him once again flying. "You call this Fairy Glitter? Even the most powerful magic is garbage in the hands of an incapable user." Cana had given up as Bluenote walked towards her once again.

"Stop." Lucy and Wendy begged.

"I wasn't able to fly today either. Shame... Now.. Fall into the depths of hell."

Cana accepted her fate but a sudden blur flashed before her. "CRASH!" Bluenote's attack was cancelled out and over powered as he himself was now sent flying backwards. Everyone watched this happen and didn't know what happened. Natsu and Happy were the first to notice who it was.

"It's Gildarts!"

'Father...' Cana thought to herself as her father had saved her life.

* * *

(Erza vs Azuma)

(Salamander OST)

"So can you fight me?"

"Fight you? I'm gonna bury you!" Erza was furious. "RE-QUIP: FLAME EMPRESS ARMOUR!" Erza charged at Azuma. "FLAME SLASH!" Erza gathered flames towards her sword and fired them towards Azuma.

"BLEVE!" Azuma extended his hand forwards and engulfed Erza's attack in an explosion. Erza moved through the smoke and swung at Azuma. He just managed to dodge the attack with a spin move and kick Erza in the stomach as he spinned. "I've been waiting for someone like you... This will be fun."

"RE-QUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR! AXE!" A battle axe re-quiped in both of Erza's hands. Erza again rushed towards Azuma. He ducked below her attack. and jumped above her second.

"FOLIUM SICA!" Azuma fired sharp leaves towards Erza. They surround her but she cut them all in two. Erza continue'd with her montum and pushed her self back towards Azuma off a tree branch.

"RE-QUIP: MORNING STAR!" When Erza was close to striking distance she unleashed her attack. "PROTON SLICER!" The attack hit Azuma dead straight. Azuma fell to the ground but quickly moved back up to higher ground. He smiled at Erza.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Bluenote)

"So that's Gildarts?" Bluenote stared at this man.

"Get away from here." Gildarts growled at the others. They had never seen him so angry before.

(Skilled Magical Battle OST)

"GO!" Gildart ran towards Bluenote who lifted the ground below his feet and turned it upside down in the air.

"The earth.."

"It's flipped upside down!"

Gildarts quickly destroyed it in perfect squares and fell back towards Bluenote. Bluenote jumped to meet his opponent in mid air. There fist clashed causing a massive shock wave. The blast once more sent everyone except both mages backwards.

"Crazy."

"They both have insane magical power!"

"He... Overpowered... Me!?" Bluenote couldn't believe this.

"I think it'd be best if we listened to him and got away from here."

"Yeah.. But." Lucy looked towards Cana.

"Let's go. If we stay here we'll only get in Gildarts' way."

"STRONG! I WANNA WATCH THIS FIGHT!"

"Let's go Natsu!"

'Be safe Father.' Cana thought to herself as her and the others left Gildart to fight.

"It was an important est. It meant more to these kids than any adult could ever imagine." Gildarts raised his magical power. "This test represented their determination towards their futures. And you've stepped all over it!" Gildarts and Bluenote ran towards each other and punched each other's cheeks. "You bastard!"

"This guy can fly!" Both mages clashed their head against one another. But something was wrong Gildarts was slowly losing power. They both noticed the Giant tree of Tenrou fall into the sea.

"That old bastard. He really gave Azuma some weird orders."

* * *

(Erza vs Azuma)

(The Invincible Azuma OST)

Azuma smiled at Erza.

"What's so funny?"

"We're the same you know. I've heard a lot about your bravery and valor. I fights in pursuit of those who are strong."

"Sorry. but I don't agree. I don't care much about strong people."

"That's not true. If you didn't care you wouldn't have that kind of strength."

"all I need is the power to be able to protect my comrades. So long as I can have the strength to do that. I don't care if I'm weaker than everyone in the world." Azuma looked at Erza in a mix of shock and amusement. "I'm contradicting myself aren't I."

"You're a strange one. You play by the rules straight and narrow, don't you?" Before Erza could answer Azuma she heard a voice call out to her.

"HEY ERZA!" Both mage turned to where the sound was coming from

"Naruto!?"

"Oh so you know him?" Azuma use his magic and used the roots to grab hold of Naruto and pull him up into the air so Erza could see him.

"What the?" Naruto was shocked but angry at himself that he let his guard down and got caught.

"Let's see you fight for those who you wish to protect." Azuma tightened the grip of the roots on Naruto but Erza still didn't attack him. "I somehow feel this would not be enough. I was planning on doing this after our fight but I'll show you my magic. LOST MAGIC: GREAT TREE ARC!" The ground began to shake. " These explosions are created by condensing the magic of the Earth into the fruit of the trees. But the true power of this magic is the Earth. It controls the magic stored within the Earth itself."

"Erza.. Who the hell is this guy?" Naruto asked as he tried to free himself but felt his magic leave his own body and was struggling to move.

"Controls the magic within the Earth!?"

"I only had one reason for coming to this island first. It was to take control of the magical power of this island."

"What did you say?!" Erza looked at Naruto and seen what he meant. She then seen the tree above fall into the sea as Azuma exploded the supporting roots. "What have you done to our sacred land?!"

"The great Tenrou tree grows from the centre of this island. It protect all those who bear the mark of Fairy Tail. Anyone who holds this mark cannot die on this island. By removing this tree, The removes the protection and magic power of anyone who bares this mark. It is already done. Fairy Tail will be eradicated. There you have it. The lives of your friends and loved ones are now in the palm of my hands. I have kept yours save so you may fight. Now... Show me Titania."

"So if I win you'll free everyone?"

"Yes. But of course... That's only if you win."

(Prelude to Destruction OST)

"RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza dashed towards Azuma. "BLUMENBLATT!" Erza attack was true.

"TREE SHIELD!" But it wasn't enough Azuma used the root to block and stop all of the swords Erza used to attack. Azuma then countered. "RAMUS SICA!" Erza tried to strike every branch blade but she took some damage. "TREE FIST!" A giant fist appeared for the roots below and hit Erza sending her backwards. When she landed Azuma had travelled through the roots and grabbed hold of her feet. "TOWER BURST!" Flames exploded from below and engulfed Erza. When the flames subsided Azuma still had hold on her.

Naruto watched this in horror. He was barely able to move and Erza was getting wiped off the face of the earth before his own two eyes. Azuma Gathered more roots to better grab hold of Erza. This time see was finished. "I RELEASE THE MAGIC OF TENROU ASLEEP WITHIN THE EARTH! TERRA CLAMARE!"

A massive explosion engulfed Erza as Naruto could hear her screams of pain. "ERZAAAAAA!" When the flames disappeared Naruto only seen her lifeless body lying motionless. "...No..." Naruto then felt a sudden dark surge from with in him.

**"It's time."** The roots around Naruto disappeared as a dark red aura surrounded his body and engulfed Naruto within it. Naruto was no more. All that was in his place was a six tailed demon.

"What is this?"

**"RAAAAAHHHHH!"**

* * *

**And cut! This is bad... Really bad... Another cliffhanger! This writer is one hell of a bastard lol. Not gonna say much now so I'll get right into the Q&amp;A!**

**1) How many chapter's left for part 2? At least 3 more. It could run into more but I'd like to finish part 2 on my 50th lol.**

**2) Did you ever think you'd get this far down the Fairy Tail timeline? Honestly no. I thought this story would die a horrible death when I was half way through doing the wave arc but people kept reading it after I posted each chapter and I can't stop it now lol. Well not as many people are reading it compared to the first few but those who stuck out that arc you're hitting what I feel is far better stuff.**

**3) Would you call yourself an Otaku? Not really I see an Otaku as someone who goes and buys figures and stuff where I just love buying manga and spend most of my weekends reading and watching anime lol.**

**4) Who do you like better as an anti hero? Vegeta or Itachi? Fuck this one's hard... I love Vegeta AKA the prince of all Saiyans but.. I'm gonna go with Itachi on this one. I remember one night I was out drinking with a few mates and we were talking about anime. And I love Naruto and I asked them who's your favourite character. A good friends of mine with out hesitation turned and said I don't watch it, Itachi. Not to mention Itachi is a the ultimate Uchiha. I'd say he could give Madara one hell of a dance.**

**So that's all for this chapter. If you have any question feel free to either review or PM myself. Once again I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	48. Part 2 Chapter 26

**Here we go with Part 8 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Naruto watched this in horror. He was barely able to move and Erza was getting wiped off the face of the earth before his own two eyes. Azuma Gathered more roots to better grab hold of Erza. This time see was finished. "I RELEASE THE MAGIC OF TENROU ASLEEP WITHIN THE EARTH! TERRA CLAMARE!"_

_A massive explosion engulfed Erza as Naruto could hear her screams of pain. "ERZAAAAAA!" When the flames disappeared Naruto only seen her lifeless body lying motionless. "...No..." Naruto then felt a sudden dark surge from with in him._

_**"It's time."** The roots around Naruto disappeared as a dark red aura surrounded his body and engulfed Naruto within it. Naruto was no more. All that was in his place was a six tailed demon._

_"What is this?"_

_**"RAAAAAHHHHH!"**_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 26: Tenrou Island Arc Part 8

(Six Tails vs Azuma)

(Akatsuki OST)

Azuma stared at the demon beast that was once Naruto.

"What the hell are you?" He beast didn't give Azuma time as he charged instantly towards him. The beast slapped Azuma into the roots of the giant tree. "He's powerful... I fought the wrong Fairy." The beast roared into the air. His cries could be heard over the entire island. Bones then started to surface from the beasts red/black 'skin.' A fox skull appeared over the beasts head.

"I have to stop it quickly. This could get out of hand." Azuma extended his hand as roots quickly grabbed hold of the beast.

**"RAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** The beast roared as it easily broke free once more. It then started to gather blue and red balls of charka focusing it towards it's mouth. It fired this attack towards Azuma.

"TREE SHIELD!" Azuma pulled the roots around him a formed a solid wall. The wall stood strong and forced the blast upwards and into the sea. The explosion caused a mini earthquake and also caused a huge tsunami to crash into the island. "Such.. Such power. It would make even master Hades look like a mere ant. How could his body contain such power?"

The beast once more roared at Azuma the sound wave caused the dark mage to be pushed backwards and or the roots to break from the force. "I'll have to act fast it's getting stronger! LINEAR EXPLOSION!" A perfect line of explosions cut off the beast from moving towards Azuma as he merged in to the tree roots. When he appeared he quickly made the small roots grabbed hold of the beast's limb and immobilize him. "CHAIN BURST!" The roots exploded around the beast's arms, tails and legs but it still was standing.

"I have no other choice then but to use that... GIANT GOLEM!" Azuma merged into the roots. most of the roots then formed a giant version of the Grimoire mage. "This uses a lot of my magic to hold and maintain in this form. You should be honoured." The beast did not reply but simply garbs hold of the ground tightly as two more tails spouted out.

Muscles began to form over the beast's body and bones. Azuma didn't have much time to ponder over Naruto as the beast striked. The beast swug it's claws at the giant and slashed through it. Azuma counter with a punch directly to it's face. The beast fell backwards as the shock wave destoryed most of the remaining roots. The beast then sent a single tail forward and grabbed hold of the giant's neck. The giant grabbed hold of the beast. "I'm not going to go down that easily! TERRA CLAMARE!" Azuma sent the energy built inside of the giant directly into the beast. Caught in it's explosion the beast crashed into the ground.

"How.. How can it still have hold!" The beast's tail still had a grip of the giant's neck as the beast stared upwards growling towards the golem.

Erza was slowly waking up. Her body was hurting all over. She seen the battle scene in front of her. It was the first time she had seen Naruto in this form. She was scared. "Naruto..." The beast payed on heed to her calls. The beast tightened it's hold on Azuma. "Please... Please stop this NARUTOOOOOOO!" Erza cried out.

The beast continue'd to growl and when it heard Erza's cries it turned it attention towards the re-quip mage. It quickly finished off the giant as it snapped its neck. Azuma's body fell to the ground and the beast stepped on his body as it was lying on the ground.

The eight tailed beast began to move towards Erza. "RE-QUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOUR!"

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

Naruto stood in his inner mind holding on to his own head."No... No... No... What can I do?" He wanted someone to help him.

**"Destroy... Destroy everything... "** The Nine Tails spoke to Naruto. "**Give me your heart. I will save you from this pain."** Naruto stomach ached in pain as shit jonin vest and shirted ripped apart to show the seal slowly breaking down.

**"Come here and tear this seal off."** Naruto's body slowly floated up and as he placed a finger on the seal a yellow flash appeared and stopped his hand from moving. **"YOU!"** The Nine Tails roared at the mystery man appearance.

"The seal is set to that if the eighth tail is released I'll appear with your consciousness. I didn't want that to happen.. I never want to see you again.. Nine Tails. But. I looked forwards to seeing how my son had grown. So I guess you could call it even."

"Wait... So you're my..." Naruto was stunned

"Yes Naruto. Like I said, you're my son.."

**"FOURTH HOKAGE!"**

"This guy never shuts up... Let's go somewhere else." Minato clicked his fingers and sent both of them into a clear white space still within Naruto's mind. "Naruto I know this can be a lot to take in at one time but." Minato was cut short as he looked at his son. Tears flowed from his son's eyes.

(Nightfall OST)

"I'm losing everything before my eyes. I know why I've been sent to this world. I know that they wanted to give me a better life but.. I can't stand this! Everything I do only makes things worse. I had my first ever fight with the woman I love and now she's... She's dead!"

Minato looked at Naruto. "I know what it's like to lose someone Naruto. It's a path that everyone must walk close to or walk down on their own time. But Erza isn't dead."

"What?" Minato showed Naruto a view of what his body was doing. "How is that possible?"

"She's strong Naruto but i'm afraid she's fighting you Naruto. The Nine Tails took control when your guilt and anger became too powerful for you too hold in any more."

"Am I really doing this?" Naruto didn't want what to do or say next as he watched the Nine Tails fight Erza. Erza was dodging the beast attacks very well as could taking minimum damage.

Minato placed his hands on Naruto's gut and right arm "I'll redo the seal. But this will be the last time..." Minato then fixed the seal on Naruto's stomach. "I've also left you a little gift for you. You'll know what to do with it when the right time comes. I've watched over you all this time Naruto... And know this. I'm so very proud of you!" Minato smiled at Naruto as his body turned to light and faded away.

Naruto wiped away the tears in his eyes. "Thanks... Dad."

* * *

Erza had re-quipped into her flight armour and her speed was keeping her alive in this fight. She couldn't attack the beast as every time she could get close a tail would try to flick her away like some small fly. But soon the beast had her cornered. "I didn't think it would end like this..." Erza closed her eyes and braced herself, but before the beast could deal the final blow she heard an explosion. When she opened her eyes she seen Naruto standing in front of her. "Naruto.."

"Erza... I'm... I'm so sorry." Naruto fell to his knees in front of her. Expecting Erza to hit him she instead hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry for what I said. If I had never said those words I don't think this would've turned out the way it did." They each other tightly but they could not leave just yet.

"A touching moment. But I can't let it end like this." They both turned to find Azuma standing above them. "I must say Naruto. I've heard about you strengh but I never expected that."

"You're one of the seven am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Then allow me to end this fight."

"Naruto you can't you've almost had the Nine Tails dragged out of you your heart." Erza pleads were cut off by Naruto.

"I know but... I feel... Fine." Naruto walked in front of Erza. "I'll end this with one blow."

(Fairy Law OST)

"So shall I." Azuma prepared himself. Naruto bowed his body down pointing both hands down as well. When he lifted his right hand towards the sky it started to darken as the clouds swirled above. "What is this?"

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" From the centre of the swirling cloud a giant meteor fell from the heavens above.

"I am no match." The impact caused a massive explosion and left a wide gaping crater. Azuma body was lyinig in the centre. Unable to move the curse of his magic started to take over his body.

"You're body!" Erza cried out as sprouts began to form over Azuma's body.

"It's a side effect when I use too much of this magic... As I promised I've given back everyone's magic. At least I can die knowing I lost to two worthy opponents." Those were Azuma's last words on this earth. A tree grew in the place were his body lied.

* * *

(Gildarts vs Bluenote)

(Fire Dragon vs Flame God OST)

Gildarts was currently lying on the ground as Bluenote stamped on him repeatedly. "So without his magic power, even Gildarts is nothing but Garbage." Bluenote's foot was suddenly stopped by Gildarts. "Is it back?"

"How am I supposed to present the pristine dignity of a test examiner now that you've rustler me all up? I have to try and set a good example for the kids, at least!" Gildarts flipped Bluenote up into the air and quickly pulling himself up back slapped him away.

"YES! Just like that Gildarts! Let's really get this fight started! It's about time we both started getting serious!" Bluenote extended both of his hands forward and focused his magic between them. A small black ball of magic started to form. "BLACK HOLE!"

"What is this?" Gildarts asked as he was slowly being pulled towards the spell.

"A point of infinite gravity that will swallow up everything!" Bluenote then started to laugh like a mad man. "FLY!FLY!"

Gildarts extended his hand towards the spell. He focused his magic in its core. Cracks soon began to appear on it. "It's cracking!?" Bluenote started to sweat.

The spell soon disappeared. "If you want to fly that badly. Shall I send you flying?" Bluenote couldn't reply. He slowly started to backtrack but Gildarts rushed towards him. "CRUSHING EVIL: EMPYREAN!" With a swift uppercut Gildarts smashed into Bluenote's jaw. The impact cause a slight delay until Bluenote was sent flying into the air. With the Grimoire mage now gone from sight Gildarts fell to the ground. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

(Naruto)

"So what do you plan to do next?" Erza asked Naruto.

"Erza. I want you to go and back up Gray and Natsu. Knowing them they'll likely be willing to fight Hades. Lucy and Wendy should be close by as well. It's your team and they'll need their ace." Naruto smiled at Erza.

"But what about you?"

"There's something I have to do first. But don't worry There seems to be a storm coming. And it's bringing lighting." Erza didn't know what Naruto meant but she trusted him as they both left on there separate ways.

Naruto walked for several minutes when he had finally found who he was looking for. He found Juvia and a pink haired mage. A strange blonde mage with half of the Grimoire crest as on his chest and he was holding on to his target. The laughed like a mad man as he taughted the pink haired mage. "But the one who destroyed that town was Ultear!"

"That is.. A.. Lie." Meredy started in cry while she was on the ground.

"You'd be wise to drop him." Naruto ordered Zancrow to drop Zeref.

"Who the hell are you?" Zancrow looked at Naruto filled with rage.

(Strangeness OST)

"Acnologia.." Zeref softly spoke out. He looked in Zancrows eyes a powerful and dark blast covered the area. Suddenly Zancrow fell to the ground dead. "I'm sorry. I didn't even know you name." Zeref closed Zancrow's eyes. "It appears the others are also ok as you're still standing... Naruto."

"How? How do you know my name?" Naruto looked at Zeref stunned.

"Our worlds are somewhat connected. They are almost two sides to the one coin. Not like Edolas and Earthland like you friends think so."

Confused as Naruto was he quickly snapped out of his trance. "That doesn't matter right now. I don't wish to fight you as I have no intentions of dying but I'm here to order you... Leave this island at once." Naruto coldly stared at Zeref. He knew of the legend of the black mage but he had to protect his friends.

"I will leave. I am not an ally to anyone. I am not an enemy to anyone. But still if an age is about to end right now. I might awaken once again. I hope to see you soon Naruto Uzumaki." And with that Zeref walked away.

"U.. Zu.. Maki? Is that my real name?"

"Your fight was never going to be me Naruto. Mine is with Natsu. You shall face someone who even I fear." Naruto did not hear these words As Zeref vanished without a trace.

* * *

**And cut! Not much of a big cliffhanger this time but a few question being asked lol. Well only two more chapters left of part 2. I hope to have them both up before Sunday but I will have at least one up for you before then. So without further due here is this chapters Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why the long break between Part 2 and Part 3? Two reason for this. First reason is I'm going to be extremely busy between work and sports during the summer and with my other hobbies I'm gonna find it extremely hard to do all at the same time. Second reason is I want the Fairy Tail manga to get further ahead before the break between Part 3 and 4. At the rate I write I can catch up to the manga pretty quickly lol and I want to keep it close to cannon but with my own twist of course.**

**2) Why have Erza's fight with Azuma almost like Naruto vs Pain? I wanted part 2 to end with a bang. And having Naruto meet his father was in my mind a perfect way to do so. It's something that I loved about Naruto and I wanted to have this brought into this FanFic as well. I hope it worked lol.**

**3) If you could change one thing in Naruto what would it be? There is only one thing I would change and that would be more background as to what the rest of the Bijuu did after the fianl battle but I'm secretly hoping the anime would clear that up lol.**

**That's all for this chapter folks. As usual if you have any questions feel free to review or PM myself. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	49. Part 2 Chapter 27

** Here we go with Part 9 of the Tenrou Island Arc. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"I will leave. I am not an ally to anyone. I am not an enemy to anyone. But still if an age is about to end right now. I might awaken once again. I hope to see you soon Naruto Uzumaki." And with that Zeref walked away._

_"U.. Zu.. Maki? Is that my real name?"_

_"Your fight was never going to be me Naruto. Mine is with Natsu. You shall face someone who even I fear." Naruto did not hear these words As Zeref vanished without a trace._

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 27: Tenrou Island Arc Part 9

Naruto sat beside both female mages as he waited for them to wake. Juvia was the first to stir. "Naruto? What happened?" Naruto seemed deep in thought. "Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Juvia. What did you say?"

"Nothing... How's Meredy?"

"The little girl? She's fine. Just a few scratches but nothing serious. Hard to think someone so young is a part of Grimoire."

"She's not a bad person Naruto."

"I know. I kind of can sense her kindness." Meredy then began to wake up. "It's good to see your alright."

"Who are you? And where's Zeref?" Meredy looked at Naruto as she moved herself to a more defensive stance.

"It's ok Meredy. He's a friend." Juvia tried to calm Meredy down.

"It's ok Juvia. My name is Naruto and Zeref is gone. He's most likely left the island already."

"Why did I ask that?" Meredy seemed to question herself both of the Fairy Tail mages sort of knew why. "So you're Naruto... Ultear told me about you."

Naruto seemed somewhat intrigued. "What did she say?" Naruto leaned in forward.

"N-nothing." Meredy blushed and looked away.

"What is it with these damn stories about me." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"So what now Naruto?"

"We're going back to camp Juvia. The other will be waiting."

"What about me? And.."

"You're both free to do what ever you please. Just as long as you leave this island. Come on Juvia." Naruto helped Juvia up on her feet. Her legs as bandaged by Naruto whenever she was out cold. "Let's go back home." As both mages left Juvia they seen a burst of flames and lightning shoot trough the sky.

"What is that!?" Juvia couldn't believe her eyes. Even though the flames and lightning didn't touch the ground it shaked violently.

"Natsu. You can do it." Naruto smiled he knew what it meant to see both elements in the sky mixed together. "Let go. We should be back by sunrise."

* * *

(Base camp)

Natsu and the other defeated Master Hades with the help of Laxus. He was currently snoring the whole camp down.

"Damn you're noisy Natsu!" Elfman complained.

"At least he's not as loud as Naruto." Erza mumbled to herself. Well she thought it was too herself.

"Says the girl who." Mira was cut short as Erza glared at her.

"Hey guys!" A voice called out to everyone in the camp. They turned to find Juvia being held up by Naruto.

"Juvia's sorry she let Zeref get awaaaay. Lord Gray please punish me! Give it to me however you like..." Juvia showed her backside to Gray.

"I don't have those kinds of hobbies!" Gray protested.

"But I dooooo." Juvia then started to move her rear end.

"Hey, This almost reminds me of a novel I once read in Edolas!" Lily thought out loud.

"Cana." Naruto stood in front of the card mage.

"I know Naruto." Cana looked away from Naruto. She was still somewhat ashamed of herself.

"... How can I stay mad." Naruto gave in. "Who's still missing?"

"All that's left is Gildarts." Lucy answered Naruto.

"I guess I'll look for his as well." Naruto turned to go find Gildarts but was stopped by Lucy who simply pointed at Laxus. Sitting beside him was none other than Gildarts himself. He was nudging Laxus.

"So, you were exiled? Gaahahahaha! What a looooser!"

"Piss off, pops!" Naruto, Cana and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Gildarts! I challenge you pgyyahh!"

"Fuck off Natsu!"

"Lord Gray hurryyy! Pleeease!"

"Point your ass somewhere else!"

"Wendy shall we switch?"

"Erza! Is that... A nurse's unifrom?"

"HEY PISS OFF SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND FUCKERS!"

* * *

(And then)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel roared.

"I, told, you. We are suspending the progress of the s class exam." Makarov's eyebrow twitched as he had to repeat himself. "I had no other choice... With all the things that have happened."

"There's no way I'll give up! I will become S class no matter the cost!"

"I suppose it can't be helped. This is a special exception. If you can win against me, I'll promote you Natsu." Makarov waved at Natsu to attack.

"Seriously old man?! Alright! I'm all fired up! FIRE DRAG!" Natsu was cut short as Makarov increased the size of his arm and punched Naruto in the ground.

Meanwhile Naruto was watching Laxus and Lisanna. "Whaaat are... You dooing?" Laxus was pulling her cheeks.

"I was wondering if you are real." Laxus was surpirsed but smiled when Lisanna started to lightly hit him back. "Wait what about Lucy?"

"She's fine too." Laxus turned to find Naruto and someone who he had never seen before hiding behind him. "There's another new member you've yet to meet. Come on Wendy."

"Are you sure Naruto?"

"It's fine child!" Wendy was encouraged on by Carla.

* * *

(Natsu and Gildarts)

Elsewhere after his loss to the master Gildarts took Natsu fishing by a small stream. "What's with that mopey face?"

"Well. that's not interesting at all..."

"You don't get the true romantic feelings of a man, do you?" Suddenly Natsu had a bite on the end of his fishing rod.

"Oh! I think I got something!"

"Good Natsu! Pull! Pull it up!"

Lucy and Cana walked towards both mages Lucy called out. "Gildarts!"

"Hold on a second! Natsu's male romance is awakening!"

"Cana has something important to talk to you about." Lucy grabbed Natsu and Happy and quickly pulled them away. "Over here Natsu and Happy!"

"But the fish!" "Everyone's food!"

"What's up?"

"It's the reason I came to this guild... I came to search for my father."

"That's the first I've heard of that. Is that what you wanted to talk about? Was your father part of Fairy Tail?"

"Y.. Yes."

Lucy willed Cana to finish what she was saying. "Try your best Cana! You guys go back to camp!" After cheering Cana she order Natsu and Gray to leave.

"It's you... Gildarts."

"Eh?" Gildarts was confused. Lucy nodded her head in agreement with Cana's words. Natsu and Happy's jaw hit the floor. "EEEEEEEEEHHHHH!"

"Lots of different things happened. I've never been able to tell you before."

"W..Wait a second! You!"

"Yeah.. It's difficult to accept, isn't it?"

"WHOSE KID ARE YOU!? Sara, Naomi, Claire, Feena, Marie, Eliza? No no no! The hair colour is wrong! Emma, Lila, Jean, Sydney, Yoko, Stephanie."

"WHAT THE! HOW MANY WOMEN HAVE YOU BEEN WITH?!"

"I GOT IT! your Sylvia's kid right? You look just like her! And your the same sex!"

"AHHH I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! These trashy women got with my dad and are my parents! Anyway that's what happened. And that's how it is."

"W.. Wait!"

"That's all I wanted to say. That's it! It's not like I expected you to be part of my family or something! We can just keep on like we've been." Cana was cut oshort as Gildarts held her tightly.

"You're Cornelia's Child.. No doubt about it."

"Let go."

"Why didn't you say anything until now? Cornelia was the one woman I truly loved. She was the only woman I ever married. I was completely fixated and I left that love eighteen years ago. I'd just been following where the wind had taken me. But I had no idea I had a child. I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's ok. I was the one who kept it from you."

"I had a daughter this close to me..."

"Can I just say one thing. I'm glad I got to meet you. Father." Those word struck a blow on Gildarts that no punch, kick or spell could recreate. His eyes began to swell as he fought to hold back his tears.

"CANA!" Gildarts grabbed hold of Cana and hugged her for dear life. "You don't need to have those sad feelings anymore. I'll never let that happen again. So please.. Let me have the right to love my daughter." Watching this unfold Lucy wiped her eyes. Natsu and Happy seemed to be crying more than her. "Wait a second..."

"What's wrong?"

"THAT BASTARD NARUTO STOLE MY DAUGHTER'S PRECIOUS FIRST KISS!"

* * *

(Naruto)

All three Dreyars were sitting close to each other. there was no one around at the time. Naruto sneezed breaking the silence.

"You should never have come here... Laxus." Makarov was the first to speak.

"If it wasn't for Laxus Jiji. Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy would be six foot under right now." Naruto defended Laxus. Makarov was going to say something back but they suddenly got a quick shiver up their spines before they heard a blood curdling roar.

"What was that?" They all quickly left to find the other by the camp.

"It's huge!"

"That is a .."

"DRAGON!"

"the black dragon of the apocalypse. Acnologia..."

"It's coming down!" The black dragon landed on the island and unleashed a mighty roar. Everyone stood still frozen in fear. The Dragon soon flew back up into the sky.

"RUN FOR IT!" Gildarts shouted and they quickly ran towards the ship. When the Dragon landed it first tried to eat Freed and Bickslow but they just managed to move away from it's massive jaw. "RUN FOR THE SHIP!"

"It's targeting Freed and Bickslow!" Erza called out but someone ran towards the Dragon.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE!"

"NO NARUTO!"

"GET THEM THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Naruto created enough clones to out number the rest two to one. They grabbed the members and pulled them back to the ship. Each clone left a message to them.

"Laxus. I know in recent years we've had our fight but you'll always be the big brother I've looked up to. Thank you."

"Naruto..."

"I meet my real father. I know it was only for a moment but he said he was proud of me as I know you have been. I also learnt my true name. It's Naruto.. Yury.. Dreyar... Goodbye... Grampa."

"You... you fool..."

"Keep fighting Natsu... You're strong Natsu. Ever since I first meet you and brought you to the guild you and Happy have both been great friends."

"Lisanna, Elfman and Mira. You've all changed so much since we were kids. I'll always treasure those moments."

"Gajeel.. you and Lily both take care of Levy for me. And tell Lucy.. I did keep my promise.. Levy. Your kind heart helped me in dark times thank you. Little sis."

"Ever, Freed, Bickslow... Take good care of my big brother."

"Wendy. Be brave you hear. Carla keep a good eye on her you hear."

"Cana you were one of my oldest friends.. Take good care of the others."

"Gildarts I always wanted to beat you. Those five seconds were the happiest five seconds I've ever lived. I know I never beat you but thank you for allowing me to fight you."

"Juvia.. you're no longer that rain woman of Phantom anymore. Always keep on the path you're following. One day you might see it through."

"Gray.. Out of all of us you're the one who changed the least. I've always had great adventure's with you."

"Lucy... I haven't known you long but please do me one thing. Take care of Natsu."

"Erza... I know I'm looking like a fool for protecting everyone again. I know It's me acting like a fool but. I can't watch my family die."

"You really are a fool Naruto. Maybe that's why I love you soo much." Erza moved forward and whispered something into the clone's ear. The clone looked at Erza in shock as he was carrying her away. "Tell him before the end." The clone followed Erza's orders and dispelled.

The real Naruto was baring down towards the black dragon. Soon the memories of all his clones came rushing back. But one stood out. Hearing this message he slammed his fists together. "Now... Now I really have something to fight for! BRING IT ON YOU OVER SIZED LIZARD!"

* * *

**And cut! I said I wanted to end Part 2 with a bang so how about Naruto vs Acnologia. So here is this chapters Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will the akatsuki become canon in the story? No only one more character from the Narutoverse will appear and it's not an akatsuki member sorry.**

**2) What do you mean at the end "You shall face someone who even I fear." ? Simple Naruto will be fighting someone who scares the absolute shit out of Zeref.**

**3) What did Minato leave Naruto? You'll have to wait to find out on that one. But by all means take a guess I'd actually love to see if anyone can get it lol**

**4) Will Naruto meet his mum? That you'll have to find out in part 3.. or 4 haven't made my mind up. might not even happen, who knows? lol**

**One last thing before i sign off for this chapter. I recently postedd a Naruto/DBZ crossover for the death battle idea. I'm currently looking for fighting ideas so give it a look and give me a shout. And that's all for this chapter folks. As usual if you have any questions feel free to review or PM myself. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	50. Part 2 Chapter 28

**Here we go with Part 10 and final chapter of the Tenrou Island Arc as well as Part 2. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Erza... I know I'm looking like a fool for protecting everyone again. I know It's me acting like a fool but. I can't watch my family die."_

_"You really are a fool Naruto. Maybe that's why I love you soo much." Erza moved forward and whispered something into the clone's ear. The clone looked at Erza in shock as he was carrying her away. "Tell him before the end." The clone followed Erza's orders and dispelled._

_The real Naruto was baring down towards the black dragon. Soon the memories of all his clones came rushing back. But one stood out. Hearing this message he slammed his fists together. "Now... Now I really have something to fight for! BRING IT ON YOU OVER SIZED LIZARD!"_

* * *

Part 2: Chapter 28: Tenrou Island Arc Part 10

(Anger OST)

The black dragon Acnologia stared down at this one man who stood up to it. There was no movement it was almost as if Acnologia was daring Naruto to attack. Slowly Naruto walked towards the Dragon. As he walked he picked up his pace into a jog, then the a run until he went into a full sprint. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" An army of clones appeared around the dragon. Jumping into the air they each focused a ball of magic and chakra. "MAGE ART: REGULUS RASENGAN BARRAGE!" Acnologia was bombarded from all sides but remained with out a scratch.

The dragon swiped most of the clones with one single movement of it's tail. The real Naruto managed to dodge but very few of his clones remained. "Try this one then..." Naruto lifted both of his hands into the air. "FALL! CRIES FROM THE HEAVENS ABOVE! BETA ORIONIS!" A large mass of small amounts of light energy formed above the Dragon. "RAIN!" Naruto lowered his hands and so did the light. Every one hit the dragon. Once more the Dragon remain unharmed and did not move towards Naruto.

"So... I'm guessing only dragon slayer magic will work on you... I wonder if I only use chakra will it hurt you just as much." Naruto placed several hand sign together before inhaling a vest amount of air. "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIREBALL!" The fireball hit Ancologia on it's head. The dragon roared in pain. "So you felt that one then bastard." Naruto had a smug look on his face. He now knew he really could buy the others time to escape.

(Reverse Situation OST)

Acnologia tried to crush Naruto with his claw. But Naruto rolled away and ran towards the dragon's belly. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLET!" Striking the dragon's weakest spot the impact caused the scales on it belly to crack. "Now we're getting somewhere!" The dragon increased it's attacks on Naruto but he still never used any thing remotely like what Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel or even Laxus would attack with.. an element.

Acnologia once again swung it's tail but Naruto managed to perfectly jump into it. He ran up it's tail and focused his next attack in the area on it's back between Acnologia's wings. "CHIDORI THUNDER!" A fist of lightning slammed down on the dragon's back. Ancologia rolled on the ground and crushed Naruto with his full weight. Unable to move Naruto had to think quick. "RE-QUIP: KUNAI!" Naruto threw the kunai behind the dragon's claw. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto caught the kunai and quickly threw it away once more to a safer distance.

(Emergence of Talent OST)

"Ha... You haven't even landed one hit on me and I'm already hurt." Naruto made a single hand sign. "Since Jiji isn't here I'm able to use this one at my own free will. SHADOW CLONE!"

Two clones appeared. The real Naruto focused on the form while one clone created the shape while the remaining added the element. A loud screech could be heard all over the island and even from the magic council ships as they tried to sail away. "It needs to be bigger!... That's it! WIND STYLE!" Naruto ran towards the black dragon. "MASSIVE RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto threw the attack. The dragon didn't move. It did not take the attack seriously. The rasenshuriken directly hit the dragon's eye. Upon the impact it expanded after a short delay and covered the whole of the dragon's body with a massive swirl mix of wind and chakra. The dragon roared and dispelled the attack but took some heavy damage. It's scales were covered in cuts but the most visible was there was now a scar over the dragon's left eye as blood poured from the dragon's head. Acnologia was no longer able to see out of it.

**_"You... YOU WILL DIEEE!"_ ** In a flash Naruto felt a soft breeze blow over his right fore arm and up through his chest. It felt as if nothing had happened but soon found himself crashing backwards. Hitting the rocks behind he looked and found his fore arm was missing and was deeply cut on his chest. The Nine Tails chakra quickly tried to seal the wound on his chest but his arm continue'd to bleed out heavily. The dragon then stepped on Naruto's legs crushing them with his force. Naruto yelled out in pain before laughing at the dragon. Blood gushing from his wound and flowing from his mouth.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. You might've won this fight but... My friends... My family are safe.. As well as my child..." Naruto weakly spoke out as the light started to fade. As the light was about to fully fade way he could hear footsteps coming towards him.

(A Blaze that Burns Evil Hearts OST)

"GET AWAY FROM MY LITTLE BROTHER! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROOOOOOAR!"

"SOLID SCRIPT: FIRE!"

"HEAVEN'S WHEEL! BLEMENBLATT!"

"SUPER FREEZE ARROW!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE ARCHER: SAGITTARIUS!"

"EVIL EXPLOSION!"

"BARYON FORMATION!"

"DARK ECRITURE: DARKNESS FLARE BOMB!"

"FAIRY MACHINE GUN: LEPRECHAUN!"

"CRASH!"

"JOLT OF FATE!"

"RAIN OF LIGHT!"

Everyone except the exceeds and the close range fighters Elfman and Lisanna attacked the black dragon Acnologia with their most powerful long range attack. The dragon was sent flying into the sea. This was seen by a little girl with long blonde hair. She smiled while seen seen there efforts to defend each other.

"Naruto!" He knew this voice. It was Erza's "Naruto! Stay with us Naruto! Don't leave me!"

"He's hurt badly but I think I can heal him." This voice he knew was Wendy's. The light slowly came back to Naruto. When he seen clearly that everyone was standing in front of him he smiled. Wendy had just about stopped the bleeding on all of his wounds. Naruto grabbed the stub that was once his right fore arm. He then smiled as he looked at Erza.

(Slow Fairy Tail Theme OST)

"You're all idiots... Y'know."

"True.. I think you've rubbed off on us though."

"Why didn't you tell me."

"I only knew myself a few days ago. I was planning on saying after the trails but I can't let you die without knowing."

"Thank you Erza."

"Do you think we won?" Levy asked optimistically.

"No. It was toying with Naruto. It didn't expect that last attack and then fought Naruto like it did with me." Gildarts answered.

Ancologia flew out of the sea and into the air. It started to inhale a vast amount of air into it's huge lungs.

"It's a breath attack!" Gajeel noticed what was about to happen first.

"No... I can't end like this. I don't want it to end like this." Lucy started to cry not wanting to die.

"We can't give up." Natsu held Lucy tightly. "I promise you Lucy. I won't let go."

"Thank you... Natsu."

"Everyone who can use defensive magic do it now!" Erza ordered hoping someone could.

"There's not enough time for runes." Freed started to get angry at himself.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that does not require runes." Levy tried to give Freed some hope back.

"Way to go Levy!" Bickslow cheered the blue haired mage on.

"Everyone focus all your magical energy to Levy and Freed!"

"Let's join hands!" Mira extended her hand outward

Erza helped Naruto stand. Naruto placed his free hand on her stomach. "Let's go home Erza." A tear fell from Erza's eye. She smiled in agreement. They all stood in a circle as they held each other's hands.

Makarov smiled as he watched his children's determination to not give in to fate. As both Naruto and Laxus held out their hands. "Yes... We'll all go home together. To Fairy Tail!" Everyone stood in a circle holding hands while Erza locked her arm with Naruto's.

With a mighty roar Acnologia's attack engulfed the whole island. The ones who had managed to leave the island before the dragon attack watch the scene in front of them unfold in horror. The island was wiped of the face of the earth.

* * *

**_Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Part 2 End._**

* * *

_Part 3 Prologue_

_December 16th, X784, Tenrou Island was eradicated by Acnologia. Once Acnologia disappeared from sight. The surrounding waters were seached and investigated for half a year afterwards. But no survivors were ever found. Now seven years had past since that day. One young boy stars off into the ocean alone. And just like the other that where on Tenrou, he bears the mark of Fairy Tail._

_"Come on Romeo."_

* * *

**And cut! A short chapter to end part 2 I know but there was nothing more I could add to it. But I did confirm one thing Erza is expecting. shocker to most only two people guessed it lol. And to answer the question before it get asked as to why that is simple. I wanted to have something more of a twist for part 3. You'll find out what I mean when it's up. So from here until September 2015 this fan fiction will be taking a break. I know this seems a long wait but trust me the stuff I have planned is gonna rock! The Part of the story has been fun to write and It's actually the 50th I've posted for this story and i feel it's a nice number to end it on. So here we go with the last Q&amp;A of Part 2!**

**1) Do you enjoy cliffhangers? I do not enjoy them no... I LOVE THEM! I put them in cause they make you want more and when I see all the reviews and PM's I get after it makes me want to write even more! **

**2) Why did you not have Naruto fight Hades? Got asked a bit this one. Reason was I wrote it to be like that. It would've been too challenging and I felt it wouldn't have added much to the vision I've seen it. I don't mean to sound arrogant just honestly answering.**

**3) Lemons? Get this asked all the time and always same answer. No no no no no no no. I take my hat off to anyone who can write like that but I but that's just not me.**

**4) Why do a Naruto/DBZ crossover death battle in between Part 2 and 3? This is to keep my mind fresh and keep writing. It's not gonna be like this story as in 3/4 chapters a week but more like once every 2 or 3 weeks.**

**5) What is your favourite sport manga to read? I don't actually read any sport manga. It's not really my type of genre I'd be interested in I'm afraid but I have seen Prince of Tennis and enjoyed it. But it was only the anime.**

**That's all for this chapter and Part 2 folks. As usual if you have any questions feel free to review or PM myself. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	51. Movie Part 1

**Bit of news for this FanFic! I got a bit of free time So I thought I would treat you all to a Movie special! It's gonna be set when Naruto was still working for the Magic Council so Naruto won't be using Magic in this story. This is gonna be a 6/7 parter so I hope it feeds your appetite for Part 3! Coming soon! So here you go I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Movie: Joya's Prince and Princess

Year: X781

Location: Magic Council in Era

Naruto stood in front of the council. To most mages from Fairy Tail this would be a bad sign and Naruto was still getting used to it. Even though the seventeen your old had been working for them for just over a year.

"As you know Naruto this Magic Council is only the Fiore branch of Earth Land and their is a Magic Council in every country."

"Yes I understand this Grand Master Seam." Naruto addressed Crawford Seam.

"Then you must also know that some countries can't keep hold of their power over the dark guild in their lands." Org spoke up.

"Well not all countries are like Fiore. We have several ports and a higher population to hold considering the size of this country compared to others. So we have a bigger council."

"It good to see you understand so much of what we are for then. It seem Yajima has been teaching you the basics of our jobs." Yajima gave a smile towards Naruto while Org spoke. "Now to the case of why we have summoned you here. Chairman Seam."

"Yes. We have received a distress call from Joya. It seems a Dark Guild has taken control of the Royal Family and are set to execute them soon. Thankfully both children Prince Stefan and Princess Alina are currently living in Fiore studying and they wish to return to save their parents. Naruto with the help of the two members of the royal family themselves Prince Stefan and Princess Alina we would like for you to crush this Coup d'état."

"That's stupid!" The council was stunned by Naruto words. "Why the hell are we doing this it puts a hell of a lot on my shoulders if they get captured! I'm not going of that's the plan. I'll be walking into a death trap."

"We agree with this but it was not our choice to make. The two children seem to have their minds made up though." Yajima tried to calm Naruto down. "And beside you won't be going alone."

"Who else is going then?" Yajima caught Naruto attention.

"We have sent word to all of the guilds in Fiore. We have also informed them over this issue and they should be sending there members who wish to go soon." Yajima answered Naruto. Moments later the doors of the council chambers opened. Stand between to two large doors was a man with a small afro held back bay a white sweatband.

"Hey this place look pretty wild." The man spoke to the council. "The name's Guy Aleus, from Quatro Cerberus.

"Get first person here is a primped up puppy." Naruto didn't seem to like where this was leading to. Soon he found himself in front of the next mage but this one he knew quite well.

"Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail reporting." Erza seemed ready for action as she smiled when she seen Naruto.

The third and fourth members walked into the room next. The first was a green haired woman. Her name was Karen Lilica. Naruto had unpleasantly meet her before but this time she seemed stressed. Following behind her was someone who he had never meet before. "What powerful parfum." Standing in front of Naruto was Ichiya of Blue Pegasus.

'Oh god not him!' Erza screamed in her head as she tried to hide behind Naruto.

"Erza my dear it's great to see you once more. You smell divine as always. Such... Such... PARFUM!" Ichiya sniffed the area around Erza. After the glorious sense of smell coming from Erza he turned a introduced himself to Naruto. "Pardon me. Where are my manners... I am Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki of Blue Pegasus and this is Karen Lilica." Ichiya bowed his head to Naruto.

Naruto stared at this guy with a blank face. 'Who the heck is this guy. And why the hell is Erza acting like this?' Naruto was confused before the realization hit him. "Wait a second... I HAVE TO WORK WITH THESE IDIOTS!" Everyone was stunned by Naruto's words. "I mean Erza I can understand. I've worked with her before but over here you have a pin up wanna be, someone who abuses her spirits, and a man who has no clue or idea of what personal space is! And to top it all off I get to deal with two spoilt brats who think they can win war by themselves." Naruto was getting more and more worked up over this issue. He didn't feel that this many people would be enough.

"Relax Naruto." Yajima and Erza tried there best to calm Naruto. "There's more information we've yet to tell you." After a while they had managed to calm Naruto down. But soon a kunai was planted into Naruto's foot. Naruto yelled out in pain.

"Who are you calling a spoilt brat. As far as I can remember your the grandson of a guild master." Coming out from the shadows Prince Stefan revealed himself to the group and to the Magic council. He was taller and leaner than Naruto with perfect shoulder length blonde hair. He appeared to be older than Naruto and closer to Laxus' age.

"You Bastard!" Naruto charged at the prince only to be stopped by Erza. "And FYI kid. I worked for my position. It wasn't given to me." Stefan didn't respond to Naruto he simply looked the other way. This pissed Naruto off even more.

"P-prince Stefan how long have you been there?" Org was stunned to see the prince. Let alone the fact he attacked Naruto.

"Long enough to hear everything and I don't plan to go into this alone. I have an army waiting for me in my own country. You're job is to get me and my dearest sister there... Alive if you don't mind."

"Not shit." Naruto gave the prince a blank stare.

"Big brother you shouldn't act like that to others." Alina arrived into the room. She was smaller then Erza and looked to be roughly the same age as her. "These people are going to help us. I'm sorry for my brother's behavior. He really is a nice person." Alina apologized to Naruto and the council.

"Alina how many time do I have to tell you. Don't speak to these people like equals." Stefan snapped at Alina.

Naruto looked around at the sight in front of him. Both seemed to be at opposite ends to each other. One was so snobby he didn't look at the people around him. He always held his head above them. While the other cared and was sincere towards other

"Naruto?" Erza knocked Naruto out of his daze.

"Sorry what?" Naruto was confused.

"Ahem. I'll say it again. With this new information now know will you take this request." Chairman Seam asked Naruto. He seemed almost nervous over his answer.

"I'll do it." The room sighed a huge relief. "But... I call the shots. When I give an order you listen. You don't give any orders. When I say we eat, we eat. When I say you sleep, you sleep. Got it?" Naruto stared right at Stefan while he spoke.

"And why must I do this?"

"Because you won't last one second in the real world. You need us cause you know you can't protect your sister and fight your war at the same time." Naruto's word cut through Stefan harder than any sword or knife could.

"Fine... When do we leave?" Stefan reluctantly agreed to Naruto's terms.

"Ever feel like you're the third wheel at a party?" Guy Aleus leaned and whispered into Ichiya's ear.

"I agree but... Meeen." Ichiya pointed towards Naruto.

"Agreed."

* * *

(Two days later in Hargeon Port)

Naruto had requested everyone to wear standard clothes for this mission. He was currently waiting on everyone to arrive as he was the first to arrive in Hargeon. The ship he had hired would be taking them to Minstrel. It's a large country south of the Fiore sea. But Naruto knew that this would be the easiest part of their journey. The arrival into Joya would be far more dangerous. Surrounding the border of Joya is a huge mountain range that surrounded the entire country locking it from any outside interference. This step was still one Naruto was struggling to figure out completely but first he still had to wait on the others. Ichiya and Karen were the first to arrive.

"Oh god you have no idea how good it feels to arrive. This luggage weighs a ton!" Naruto felt Karen was over exaggerating the boundaries of what and what was not heavy.

"You didn't have to take so much clothes then y'know." Naruto rubbed the back of his head but his voice fell on deaf ears. Ichiya on the other hand it seemed did not listen to Naruto's words over standard clothes." Ichiya... What the hell are you wearing?"

"I thought you'd never ask! You see a man like myself has not not only smell good but look good as well. Meeen." Ichiya was wearing a white tuxedo. Guy Aleus soon arrived and it seemed he took to Naruto's advise and took it a step too far.

"Yo, Naruto!" Guy wore a sleeveless grey hoodie that was covered in patch work and looked like it was about to fall apart along with his tattered trousers. "So... Who we waiting on?"

"Erza and the packages." Soon as Naruto finished speaking a large golden carriage arrived with the sound of trumpets. A guard opened the door and Prince Stefan walked out in his royal uniform. Princess Alina on the other hand wore a white dress and cardigan with a black tights below.

"Why are you dressed like this?" Stefan looked at the mages in front of him in shock.

"Because we're supposed to try and sneak into Minstrel. If you or your sister get seen going into a country that borders Joya you can beat that the dark guild that took your mother and father hostage will be after you before you set foot on your home soil."

"I find it's worth the risk. My people must know their Prince is back to liberate th..." Naruto knocked Stefan out. He had enough of his rambling for one day. E put several hand signs together before touching his chest. "TRANSFORM!" Naruto had changed the Princes clothes and appearance. He now resembled an old man and had a long grey bread.

"Why did you do that? Will you be doing that to me as well?" Alina looked at Naruto.

"No you listened to me... Plus I can't wait to see his face when he wakes up like that hahaha." Naruto laughed knowing the Prince would not be all too pleased to see his current state of appearance. "Anyway all joking aside We're still waiting on Erza."

"Then you don't have to wait long." Everyone turned to find Erza in her armour. Behind her was her normal huge case of luggage.

"Holy shit and you had the nerve to have a go at me!" Karen roared at Naruto.

"Emm Erza... I did say standard clothes..." Naruto rubbed the back of his head not wanting to anger Erza.

"I know it's just... This is my standard clothes." Erza started to blush from embarrassment.

"I know come come Erza we're gonna have a girl talk and get new clothes. Hehe." Princess Alina's eye shined from excitement but was cut short as Naruto grabbed her shoulder before she could make for a shopping spree with Erza.

"It'll have to do, Come on. Time's wasting. We'll have to make it to Minstel in four days if we are to stay on time."

"But Minstrel is a one night sail from here." Ichiya and Guy both spoke at the same time.

"I know but we're not landing in a port.. We're landing away from any town. We're not walking any roads. We can't afford to be caught. Our mission is to get the Prince and Princess to their people safe and well. Now come on let's go."

* * *

**And Cut! Ok... Ok... Don't kill me on what the hell they are wearing I have no fashion sense lol. If you're wondering what Naruto is wearing more or less the same as his street clothes at the start of The Last movie. So here you go for the first part of this story. It's gonna be a bit of a slow burner and I might post a new chapter every 1 or 2 weeks. Anyway I got a few questions from the last chapter so here is a short and brief Q+A!**

**1) Why didn't Naruto use the Flying Raijin to get everyone off Tenrou? He couldn't his right fore arm is missing he can't wield the hand sign needed for any jutsu except the rasengan as it doesn't need hand signs**

**2) Why did you make Acnologia speak? As you know Naruto's attack cause massive damage and since Jutsus are gonna effect dragons as it's not magic then there was no better attack than the rasenshuriken. Plus if you lost an eye you'd say something too lol.**

**So that's all for this chapter. I hope you've enjoyed it. Let me know what you think either by leaving a review or PM myself. Till next time!**


	52. Movie Part 2

**A bit later than what I would have like to have posted with this but the last few days have been really tough for myself in honesty. Been a bit of a down week for myself but I did manage to finish this chapter and I'm pleased with it so I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Movie: Joya's Prince and Princess: Part 2

The ship had been at sail for over a day and the shore of Minstrel was in site. Naruto felt it would be safer landing in a beach far outside of any major port as it would attract less attention to themselves making there entrance and journey to Joya a little bit easier but he was to be proved wrong. Just when he felt that finally they found a wide beach to land near Prince Stefan spoke up.

"Why the hell are we stopping?"

"Shut up." Naruto half growled at the Prince. At this stage everyone on the ship was on edge. Stefan had managed to piss Naruto off the entire trip. They half expected the former Fairy Tail mage to jump and attack Stefan and beat him within an inch of his life.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I so sorry yoooour majesty." Naruto ironically bowed before Stefan.

"That's it!" filled with anger Stefan picked up a glove and threw it at Naruto's feet. "I challenge you to a royal duel. Normally only those of royal blood are allow to challenge myself but for you I shall me an exception."

"Big brother are you sure it's wise. He seems really strong. The council of Fiore sent him to protect us." Alina tried to plead with. Erza placed her hand on Alina's shoulders.

"Don't worry Naruto isn't going to harm him." Erza smiled reassuring Alina.

Naruto slowly picked up the glove. "Y'know a punch would've been more effective."

"DON'T DISRESPECT ROYAL TRADITION!"

"It's a stupid tradition. And besides it's not my tradition. I'll do the hell what I want." Naruto blankly stared at Stefan before pointing towards the beach. "We'll fight once we land."

After they had all landed and a camp was set up for the evening both males were standing off from each other.

"Oh man this is gonna be so wild!" Guy seamed excited

"I agree I am looking forward to viewing Naruto in battle." Ichiya as well seemed to be excited but he soon turned his attention to Karen. "You haven't spoken since we let what's wrong?"

"This is a waste of time. Let's just hurry this along. I need the money from this job quickly."

"Then you should listen to Leo." Ichiya coldly snapped at Karen. The truth was everyone in Blue Pegasus was angry at Karen. In fact most wanted her out off the guild once they found out what Leo was doing. Ichiya was one of those who would have preferred her to have let but he respected Master Bob's decision to allow Karen to stay. "And remember I here as well to make sure you don't use other as your shield this time. As well as making sure you return safe."

Not able to hear the conversation between the two mages from Blue Pegasus Erza moved towards Naruto and Stefan. "Both of you will be allowed to use weapons and magic."

"Well that's fine with me."

"RE-QUIP! ROYAL ARMOURY!" Stefan began to glow and a heavily designed golden armour and sword appeared. "This will finish that mouth of yours." Naruto seemed shocked for a moment but that quickly passed over. "Why the hell are you stripping!" Now it was Stefan's turn to be shocked and speechless.

'Oh god not another Gray!' Erza screamed inside her head at Naruto's actions but couldn't help but not stare.

"Ok... That's not really wild."

"His body is damaged. So many scars." Ichiya couldn't help but notice the cuts over Naruto's torso and back.

"I'm doing this for a reason y'know." With this orange hoodie and shirt removed Naruto pulled out a scroll and unravelled it. "SUMMON!" Appearing from the scroll was Naruto's Konoha flak jacket and headband which he had changed to incorporate the Fairy Tail emblem. "This is all the armour I'm going to need for you." Leaving the Jacket open it showed Naruto's Seal marking on his stomach open and in full view. Naruto pulled out two kunai and held them in reverse grip. "Let's go!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Stefan)

(Beautiful Green Wild Beast OST)

Both males charged at each other, Stefan was the first to attack. He dropped his sword quickly directly in front of Naruto. Naruto was able to counter but was barely able t hold the sword up with both kunai due to the heavy sword's weight. 'His armour and sword are heavy so winning this will be speed.' Naruto thought of his best plan of attack and moved Stefan's sword to his right and continue'd his charge.

But this didn't work as Naruto planned as Stefan changed his grip and swung the sword backwards directly towards Naruto's back. 'He smarter than he looks.' This caught Naruto off guard as he had to throw his kunai away. 'He's attacking stronger than Erza can he's almost as fast. She's a handful even when she's having an off day... This is gonna be harder than I thought.' "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto pulled back to a move defensive position.

"WIIIILD!"

"This is a true battle between meeen!"

"What's wrong not expecting something like this?" Stefan almost had a smug look on his face. "GOLDEN BLAZE!" A flash of golden flames shoot out towards Naruto from Stefan's swipe. Naruto quickly focused wind chakra into his kunai and tried to dispell the attack but it wasn't enough as the attack just cut Naruto's left cheek. "So I'm the first to draw blood then... And your supposed to protect me."

'Big brother doesn't seem to be holding back at all.' Alina seemed nervous as the fight continue'd.

"A lucky blow if anything. That's your only one." To Stefan's amazement the cut on Naruto's cheek quickly healed.

(Naruto Theme OST)

"Your cut.. It's gone! How... How are you still covered with all those cuts." Stefan demanded an answer from Naruto.

"They're to remind me of how far I still have to go and... How far I'll have to go to protect my friends! Now time to put you in your place!" Naruto charged at Stefan. "SHADOW CLONE!" A mass of clones appeared around Naruto. "I'LL BREAK THAT ARMOUR OF YOURS!"

"YOU'LL NEVER GET CLOSE ENOUGH! GOLDEN NEEDLE BARRAGE!" Continuous quick straight jabs from Stefan sent a large shower of small golden flames raining towards Naruto. Simply moving quickly from side to side Naruto easily dodged the oncoming attacks. and when he finally got close enough he charged his chakra into his right palm.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto's attack smashed into Stefan's armour shattering it completely. The impact caused Stefan to fall backwards and land on his back. Naruto quickly jumped on top of him and held a kunai near Stefan's face.

"That was amazing... How did Naruto do that?" Alina could believe what she had seen.

"Naruto's not your normal mage." Erza tried to help Alina understand.

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of magic he focuses chakra. It's more powerful that what we use as it's part of Naruto himself. It truly is amazing isn't it." Alina couldn't help but smile as she saw Erza's face.

"Yeah. It is amazing."

For the first time Stefan was utterly speechless. "I... I... Give." Still unable to understand what had happened Stefan had all but no choice as he knew he had lost.

"That... Was.. AMAZING! Come on Naruto fight me next I'm feeling WIIIILD!" Guy stood up ready to charge at Naruto.

"I'll pass. Sorry Guy but I'm gonna want to get some rest as we've got a long walk tomorrow." Naruto politely shut down Guy as best he could truth was Naruto was just a eager to see how Guy would fight as well.

"Such strong parfum that was a great fight Naruto."

"Thanks Ichiya but you really did surprise me for a moment Stefan. Maybe your not as bad as I thought y'know." Naruto held his hand out to Stefan offering a helping hand in getting back on his feet.

"Likewise." Stefan excepted Naruto's offer. "Your just like the stories I was told."

"Stories? Oh shit what have they been saying about me now?" Naruto seemed a bit embarrassed wondering what stories Stefan had been told. The group all laughed at Naruto's expense as they slowly started to walk back to there camp for dinner.

* * *

(Midnight)

Naruto was currently sitting by the camp's fire. He had offered to take the first watch that night. Even though they were inside Minstrel it was an unknown land and they did not know what to expect around each corner. Stefan managed to sneak up on Naruto and half scare him to death when he tapped his shoulder. "What the hell man you trying to give me a heart attack or something!?"

(Samidare OST)

"I'm sorry." Naruto seen a deep look of regret on Stefan's face.

"Listen you just made me jump no need to look so down y'know. It's fine really."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm sorry about my behaviour towards you and the other these past few days. I haven't been the nicest person in the world."

Naruto gave a slight chuckle. "It's fine no need to worry. It's all water under the bridge."

"It's just... Fiore was the farthest I've even been from home and when I had heard what happened to my father... And mother I just couldn't..."

"I kind of understand. It almost feels like your watching behind a thick wall of glass. You're able to see them and hear them but you can't do anything but watch. I'm the same. Erza, Cana, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Mira, Gramps and the whole of Fairy Tail. I hear about them all the time but I can't go see them or talk to them. At times it's just so annoying to not be near them. The people I want to protect. That's why I was given the nickname shadow. No matter what happens there is always a shadow close by you. In darkness and in light. That's why I keep these scars." Naruto touched the scar over his shoulder. "When I look and feel these scars it reminds me that I have to go back and protect them. Just like you and your sister are doing for your family now."

"We're almost the same aren't we." Stefan couldn't help but agree with Naruto's words as he smiled.

Meanwhile as Stefan and Naruto tried to make up for there mistakes and share more of their stories the tent that held the girls was starting to get just a talkative. "Erza can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask away."

"I don't know how to put this but... How long have you been in love with Naruto?"

Erza's face became as red as her hair. "W-w-what? No no no no I don't love Naruto that ridiculous. Hahahaha That's totally ridiculous." Erza tried to brush off the question. She was just thankful that Karen was asleep that that moment.

"You're a terrible liar you know that right?" Alina pulled a poker face at Erza.

"How.. How'd you know? Am I?... Does it show that much?"

"Not to Naruto. It seems he hasn't noticed yet but I think Ichiya has."

"What makes you say that?"

"When I first seen him he was all over you like a rash. Now not so much. Honestly he still kind of creeps me out just a little bit."

"I know the feeling over that."

"So how long have you known?"

"I don't know really.. At first I couldn't look at him but as time went on he sorta just... grew on me that I liked him them... Loved him."

Alina once more seen that same smile on Erza's face as she remembered her memories of Naruto. "You're lucky you know. I've never felt that way in years."

"In years? How old are you?"

"Most people don't believe us but I'm twenty and my brother is twenty three. I know we don't look or act that age but I supposed we haven't been near many children our age in a while. I haven't even seen him in years."

"Who is it?"

"His name is Marco. He's my father and mother's personal royal guard. And he's also the man I loved."

* * *

**And Cut! So this is gonna wrap up this chapter. Gonna be a while until the next chapter but It shouldn't be more than a week or two at most. Anyway got a few question over the last chapter so he you go with some Q&amp;A!**

**1) Is this movie going to be cannon to your storyline? Yes. It is a one off but part of this story will be either build up or filler for the main cannon.**

**2) Is this movie idea based on anything? It's gonna be based off a few ideas and it more like a hybrid of different stories I'm pulling into one but the base idea (take in mind this is kind of the rough outline with a few differences) is Under the Hawthorn Tree. It's an Irish novel based on the famine in Ireland and a story of a group of one brother and two sisters surviving through a torn Ireland filled with disease and death to return and find there family. Sounds like a dark story but If anyone get a hold of a copy it's a beautiful story.**

**3) What is your favourite manga that you feel is most underrated? It took me a while to find one for this as with most Manga they either get turned into an anime, drama cd or live action but I'd say Uzumaki. It's a horror manga that got turned into a live action film. They both have different ending but I prefer the manga ending compared to the film.**

**Well that's all for this chapter. Don't forgot to leave a review or PM myself if you have any questions. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	53. Movie Part 3

**So here we go with part 3 of the movie special I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Movie: Joya's Prince and Princess: Part 2

The group had spent most of the next few days walking through the forest of Minstrel. Early every morning Naruto would his shadow clones out ahead to act as scouts to look out for any danger in their road towards Joya. A few times local bandits came across the clones but they were quickly knocked out and tossed back in the bushes of the forest. They would also look for the best place to camp for the night when ever it got close to being dark. After five days walking the team were near their limit. Guy's feet were starting to swell up as well were Ichiya's. Erza and Naruto had to both carry Alina and Stefan to camp for the last hour or so. Naruto thought about giving the group a rest but he felt the forest was too much of an unknown.

"How much father must we go?" A very tired Stefan asked Naruto.

"We're almost at camp. I made sure the clones had the camp set up and hopefully they are making dinner as well. Soon the group approached the groups already set up camp for the night but this time it was different. "Stop..." Naruto thought something was up. Normally his clones would've reported back to him but as they got closer the more nervous Naruto was getting. "I'm going on ahead. Wait here." Naruto lowered Stefan off his back and ran as fast as he could to the camp. What he found shocked him. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING! THAT'S OUR FOOD!"

"But we're hungry."

"Yeah you've been making us walk for five days without food."

"That's not fair y'know boss." Unable to hold his rage any longer Naruto started to attack his own clones in a fit of rage.

"I DON'T HAVE TO FEED YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE PART OF ME!" About to hit the last clone Naruto heard the rest of the group calling out.

"Naruto! What's going on? Is someone in our camp!? Let's go Meeenn!" Ichiya cried out.

"Quick, transform into a Vulcan and run!"

"Why?"

"If they find out my clones ate most of the food Erza's... Erza's..."

"TRANSFORM!" The last clones turned into a green forest Vulcan and quickly ran once Erza and Guy made it into the camp.

"A Vulcan... And he ate our food. Get back here!" Erza started to run after the Vulcan but was only held back by Naruto.

"Erza stay here."

"Why?"

"They've eaten most of the food so I'll take guy out and we'll catch something. For the group to eat. Come on Guy." Guy nodded at Naruto as they both left the camp with the sun slowly starting to set. Erza then walked back to the camp but noticed the foot prints on the ground.

'Strange. These don't seem like foot prints of a Vulcan. In fact they are all the same except for the one that...' Erza clicked two and two together. "Na. Ru. To..."

* * *

(Naruto and Guy)

Both mages had only spent a few minutes searching before they had found something to hunt.

"looks like we got a few deer in front of us." Naruto spoke quietly.

"Mind if I catch them?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Ohhh this is gonna be wild! TAKE OVER: LIGHTING!" Guy's body transformed into pure lighting and ran right through both body of the tow deer stunning them out cold. "I wonder if I can cook them as well. TAKE OVER: FIRE!"

"WAIT!" Naruto shout out stopping Guy's fiery first from punching the stunned deer.

"What?"

"Kill them and skin them first." Naruto rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"Oh yeah sorry." Guy turned himself back to normal before changing again. "TAKE OVER: LIGHTNING PALM!" Before Guy's hand touched the deer's head he spat on on the his mark and tapped his fore head. "SHOCKWAVE!" The electricity moved quickly down the deer and stopped it's heart quickly.

"You made sure it didn't feel pain?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't have felt anything from the fire either. When I pass through a body in my Elemental take over it stuns every sense in your body."

"That's one hell of a talent."

"Thanks dude but it's still not enough to beat Bacchus." As Guy was about to finish off the last deer a large shadowy figure ran out from the forest bushes and grabbed the two deer before running off. Naruto just caught a glimpse of the beast. "What the hell was that?"

It took Naruto a moment to figure out what he was but he remembered a book he once borrowed from Levy about the other countries of Earth Land "That was an Onikuma Bear."

"So a demon Bear stole our food huh. Shit." Guy also knew the stories of the Demon bear. It was said to be ten times as fast and strong as a normal human and could carry a mountain. "But that thing was small from what the stories where?"

"That's cause it's most likely a child."

"You mean there is a bigger one!" Guy was starting to shake in fear. The bear cub just now was the same height as he was.

"This is good. It means we're close to Joya's Amba mountain range. Onikuma Bears live close by them."

(And Then)

Naruto and Guy followed the trail that the bear cub had left and soon found themselves at the foot of a huge mountain range.

"Holy shit! It's like a huge wall! How the hell are we to get over that!?" Guy yelled out. The mountain range covered the whole of Joya and at it lowest point was just over two thousand meters tall. Lucky for the group the range spanning between Joya and Minstrel was it's lowest point but the face of the mountain was almost vertical. "Could we blast our way in?"

"I don't think that would work well for us. We are to sneak in. If we just blast our way in then the blast wave will alert the dark mages inside. We'll have to climb it. But we have other things to worry about right now."

"What do you mean?" Slowly turning around Naruto and Guy found the Onikuma cub and mother standing behind them. The mother standing just over one hundred feet tall staring down at both mages. Suddenly the cub transformed into an adult almost the same size as it's mother. "How is that possible?" The Onikuma soon unleashed an unearthly roar. Naruto and Guy had no choice but to cover their ears.

"It's probably magic." Naruto however could not be heard by Guy as both bears charged towards the pair. Naruto quickly pushed Guy out of the way before he raijin'd after he had just marked him while dodging the bear charging at him.

"These things huge how are we going to beat them?" It was obvious for Naruto hearing the panic in Guy voice that he was not used to a monster hunt. Naruto on the other hand was more than experienced with the work in Fairy Tail.

"Guy do you have a rock or a metal form, y'know some form that increases your strength?"

"yeah my metal state. I can forge my arms into springs causing greater impacts. Why?"

"I want you to throw me the the Onikuma." Naruto calmly told Guy of his plan.

"What! Are you crazy!?"

"Just do it!" Guy didn't want to argue with Naruto when he saw how focused he was.

(Sarutobi OST)

"TAKE OVER: METAL! SPRING ARMS!" the moment he was he transformed Guy grabbed hold of Naruto. "Here we... GOOOO!" Guy threw Naruto at an incredible speed straight at the giant Onikuma.

Naruto remanded focused and charged lightning into his right fist. extending it forward before he came into contact with the bear's chest. "CHIDORI!" Naruto cut right through the bear's chest leaving a fatal blow.

"YEAH!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet."

"Wait, what?" Guy gave Naruto a confused look.

"That was the child. I have no idea how big the mother can transform into." Both mages had turned around to find that the mother had snapped as foam formed around it's mouth. It gave our a far more terrifying roar than the one before as it grew bigger and bigger. Soon it stood over four hundred feet tall. "This one gonna be tough to kill."

"Why don't we use the same attack?"

"Not gonna work twice first off she knows we can do that. the second I'm airborne she's gonna swat me down and two she's too big to be affected by that." Naruto was desperately trying to thing of a way to beat this a plan cam into his mind. "How much lightning can you produce in your take over?"

"Close to a million volts but that will count for jack shit as I won't have enough power for the amperage."

"That's ok just stun it like those deers. I'll handle to final blow been meaning to test this one. It's not fully ready or perfected but I'd say it will do thee job nicely."

"TAKE OVER: LIGHTNING!" Guy soon stunned the Onikuma as he passed through it as Naruto prepared to attack.

"SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared beside Naruto. They both ran towards the Onikuma as they formed a ball of charka. But this time a small white line was appearing around the chakra. It started to turn the whole jutsu pure white but the line grew out no farther than Naruto's palm. "Take this! WIND STYLE: RASENGAN!" Hitting the bear square on this chest the Onikuma fell to the ground dead. The chakra from the rasengan moved inside the Onikuma and exploded internal. "Well it worked but not a flashy as I'd like. Still needs work."

"Well at least we got food..." Guy joked.

"Yeah it's best we head back now.. I get the feeling Erza's gonna kill me."

* * *

**And Cut! gonna leave it a bit short for this one as I'm planning the next one to be extra long compared to my normal chapter. So here is this weeks Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will you make any other spin offs? Yes. I am planning one for this story line but it's not gonna be posted on this story i'll be creating a new one after this movie special ends. I wonder what it will be? (Ps: It too will be cannon)**

**2) What manga have you been reading since Naruto ended? I've been reading mainly about 6 or 7 but the one I'm enjoying the most are One Piece, Food Wars and Tokyo Ghoul **

**Short Q&amp;A but that's all for this chapter. Don't forgot to leave a review or PM myself if you have any questions. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	54. Movie Part 4

**Well I was planning on a long chapter but trying to work in more information in to an original story line is really, really hard lol. I have packed a bit into this one and it's got a few good twists in there along the way. Just to keep everyone in mind as I did get a few PM's over this. This story yes is Cannon to my original story and It is set before part 2. This is the reason Naruto isn't using his heavenly body magic. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Movie: Joya's Prince and Princess Part 4

n the Capital of Joya, Esmeralda City in the royal palace the dark guild Dorcha Puppet is currently in power. Sitting on the king's throne was the dark guilds master Deen J'hon. The hall was empty with the exception of his two guest from Fiore. Suddenly one of his subordinates burst into the hall running towards the three dark mages.

"Sir our men have been at our western boarder with Minstrel." The hooded man spoke out of breath. Fear could be heard in his voice.

"How many?"

"Master... Only one... They said he could not be seen... An orange flash and... nothing."

"What!? We posted over a thousand men on that boarder! You mean to tell me it took only one man to take them all down!?" Deen was stunned by this. He turned to face his two guests. "Who do you think could've done this. The prince is not known to be a fast fighter and I don't believe I've heard any stories about the princess being able to use magic. Who else could it be?"

"That's your problem Deen." A man spoke to Dorcha Beoga's master. "You focused too much of your time watching those two brat you never took the time to find out who where the most powerful as well in Fiore."

"Do mean to tell me you know who this man might be?"

"I don't know him nor have I seen him but I can tell you it's most likely Naruto Dreyar." The man confirmed his thoughts to the Guild master.

"This makes this little trip more exciting don't you think?" The female guest spoke. "But now that I think about something. How did you survive?"

* * *

(A few days before)

In the Joya side of the Amba mountain range there was no one to be seen before a kunai landed on the ground. In a flash Naruto appeared. "So were finally here." Naruto looked around but was unable to find anyone around the mountains. He felt this was strange as he was expecting a patrol to be watching the mountains. "Seems to be clear. Alright lets do this!" Naruto then summoned a giant scroll. Unravelling it out several metres he drew six large circles all connected to one small circle placed off the scroll and on the ground. "SUMMON!"

A large poof of smoke appeared and when the smoke settled Erza, Alina, Karen, Ichiya, Guy and Stefan stood in the circles drawn on the scroll.

"I have to say Naruto this was a really clever idea. I'm amazed you can use different types of magic." Alina complemented Naruto.

"Is this tingly feeling what it's like for a celestial spirit?" Karen asked as her body felt almost numb.

"Thank you princess but it's not magic. And no Karen it's not like that. I can only summon those who wish to be summoned."

"It seems quite." Stefan commented on the lack of a welcome.

"Maybe they didn't expect us to enter through here?" Guy was trying to think of a reason.

"If they didn't expect us here I say we waste no time and move towards the capital meeen." Ichiya went to move forwards but was stopped by Naruto.

"What's wrong?" A concerned Erza asked.

"SHADOW CLONE!" A single clone appeared. "You are right it is too quite but considering a dark guild is in control of this land." Naruto pointed for the clone to walk forward. After several meters there was an explosion expelling the clone. "No one move. They've planted Lacrima mines."

"Lacrima mines! Those are illegal!" Stefan was outraged as well was everyone else. Ichiya on the other hand was grateful, If it wasn't for Naruto stopping him he could've been killed before he knew what happened.

Suddenly the whole group could hear a loud crowd roaring towards them. Soon a small army was in sight. They held the emblem of the dark guild Dorcha Puppet on several banners.

"Well at least we now know the guild who took control are called. Dorcha Puppet, I didn't expect them to be so powerful?" Guy thought to himself out loud.

"How? How could this guild take control. They only have five members." Stefan couldn't believe the number of men standing before his own eyes.

"They not members." Erza spoke up.

"What do you mean Erza?" Alina and Karen both asked but only Alina spoke Erza's name.

"Look closely at them. They are holding elemental staffs. Not one of them can use magic on there own and Dorcha Puppet's members use puppet magic."

"But they are puppets they are meen. Maybe they've been growing in numbers since there last known attack." Ichiya commented.

"That could be the case but look at there feets and wrists." The group looked at the areas were Naruto had pointed out. Each and every member was wearing a golden collar on there hands feet and forehand. "They are being used as puppets. Someone is controlling them." Naruto gritted his teeth. "MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" A large amount of clones appeared in a wide line. "Move it two and clear a single path through the mine field." The clones followed the ordered as just before the last clone was expelled a pathway out of the minefield was finished. "Stay here. I'll deal with this."

* * *

(Naruto vs 1000 Puppets and Master.)

(Shippuuden OST)

Naruto ran towards the large army.

"He's not using his chakra! Is he going to fight them by hand!?" Erza was confused at Naruto actions.

"Chakra? What the heck is chakra?" Stefan asked Erza.

"It'll be best if Naruto explained"

Meanwhile Naruto came into contact with the first line of army. Ducking and dodging from every attack.

"Why isn't he attacking them?" Stefan couldn't understand why Naruto didn't beat those people.

"But those are innocent people brother he can't." Stefan realized now when Alina pointed out Naruto's intention.

"They are being controlled. He's most likely going after the puppet master." Erza noticed who Naruto's target should be.

"But who is it?" Stefan tried to find the puppet master

"Who ever it is I feel sorry for him. Naruto's pissed." Guy remembered Naruto face before he ran towards the puppets.

Naruto quickly found his way to the back of the army staring down at a hooded man wearing a long cloak. "So I take it you're the one in power here?" The man gave no response. Instead he ordered the puppets to attack Naruto from every angle.

Naruto first move was to step back from a kick while he tossed his kunai high into the air. After avoiding several more attacks he finally felt the time was right to finish this army from being controlled by this man. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Jumping to the kunai in mid air Naruto instantly threw it back towards the ground.

"SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE!" Naruto had perfectly aimed each of the kunai to land just at the feet of every puppet. Naruto took a deep breath before his attack. "FLYING RAIJIN: THIRD STEP!" In one single flash every member of the puppet army was knocked out cold. They had been freed from their golden collars.

"Amazing..." The whole group spoke in a single moment. Erza couldn't help but smile.

Naruto walked towards the cloaked man. "Give up."

The man stared at Naruto in fear but he bit his own hand to calm himself down. "Never." The man threw his cloak away to reveal a thick layer of lacrima surrounding most of his body. "For the might of our master Deen J'hon I will never surrender!"

(Gekiha OST)

"Good, I have to teach you a few lessons then!"

The man slammed his fist into the ground. Lacrima started to slowly pour into the ground. "Arise, STONE PUPPET!" A giant stone golem grew from the ground.

"TAKE OVER: METAL, GATLING NEEDLE CANNON!" From nowhere Guy launched a fierce and rapid barrage of short needle spears in a long ranged attack on the golem. "Come on Naruto you can't be the only one here to get wild!"

"ACID PERFUME!" Ichiya threw several bottles at the giants feet. Once the glass broke The purple acid took effect and started to melt away at the golem's legs. "I agree, I feel like showing my great and powerful parfum in the air. Meen."

"You get everyone excited around you, y'know." Erza stood beside Naruto.

"Are all male mages like this?" Alina asked Erza as she watched her brother try to join in the action as well.

"If you get rid of the mage part you'd be accurate." Karen threw in her two pence worth.

"RE-QUIP! GOLDEN ARMOURY! GOLDEN BLAZE!" With the final attack the golem was split in two. Falling backwards in fear the man quickly tired to run away but was stopped in his path by Naruto.

"Where do you think you're going?"

* * *

(Present time in Esmeralda City)

"This makes this little trip more exciting don't you think?" The female guest spoke. "But now that I think about something. How did you survive?"

The hood man smiled. "He didn't. TRANSFORM!" a cloud of smoke appeared and once dispelled Naruto stood in front of the group. "He got a little bit tied up so I came here in his place."

"Who are you?" Deen demanded an answer.

"His name is Naruto Dreyar. And he's alone. My my how... Disappointing." The female guest pointed out to Deen.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint a woman now. SUMMON!"

(Shikku OST)

From a cloud of smoke Erza, Guy, Ichiya, Karen, Alina and Stefan appeared. "I hope you don't mind if we crash your party then?"

"Prince and the Princess! You're here as well!" Deen's face was starting to show fear.

"I think we've overstayed our visit here don't you think?" The man asked the woman.

"I agree handsome. Shall we?" The man and woman then left in different directions.

"Ichiya, Karen track down that woman! Erza watch over Stefan and Alina! Guy you're with me, let's find that man! Let's go!" Naruto gave out the orders to the group as they split into there teams.

(Deen vs Stefan, Alina and Erza)

"Deen... Release our parents and surrender." Stefan ordered Deen to give up.

"For a moment I thought to myself I'm greatly outnumbered here. But when the brat split you all up. Everything changed."

"NOW DEEN!"

(Grand Wizard Bluenote OST)

"Shut up you little snob brat. I will release your parents. Oh your majesty!" The doors for the entrance of the hall opened and three figures walked into the great hall.

"Father... Mother... And.." Stefan couldn't believe his eyes.

"No... Why... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM!" Tears flowed from Alina eyes.

"What is it? What wrong who is that last man?" Erza didn't know who the last man was but was concerned over the mental well being of Alina as she broke down.

"You see this guild specializes in Puppet Magic but. I'm above everyone else. For you see I can control the dead."

"The dead?... You.. YOU MONSTER!" Erza shouted at Deen.

"I have little care of who you are but I would like to introduce you to Michael Joya, the former king of Joya. His beautiful wife, Alice. And last but not least. Marco, The former guard of both the King and Queen of Joya. As well as Princess Alina's lover."

* * *

(Ichiya and Karen)

"Stop!" Ichiya shouted as both mages of Blue Pegasus were in hot pursuit over the mysterious woman. Turning corner after corner both mages were finding it hard to keep up with the woman. But finally after a while to woman stopped running and turned around.

"You people don't know when to quit do you?" The woman spoke to both mages.

"We have been asked by Naruto to stop you. Now come quietly." Karen demanded the woman to come back with them.

"Karen Lilica And Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki. Both mages of Blue Pegasus, Ichiya using Perfume magic and Karen is a Celestial Wizard." A familiar voice spoke out from behind both mages. They both turned to find another Karen was the one speaking.

"Thank you Gemini." The woman thanked the false Karen before it was covered in a cloud of smoke.

"Piri Piri. She's got two golden keys!" The Celestial spirits Gimini spoke to there master as they flew beside her.

"Who... Who are you?" Karen asked in fear.

"My name is Angel of Oracion Seis. And I'll be taking your keys now."

* * *

(Naruto and Guy)

"So what's the plan?" Guy asked Naruto as they both ran.

"Stop this guy then help out the royal family." Naruto gave him his answer.

"I was not allowed to make contact with any other mage but since you've been so persistent I guess I have no other choice." The man spoke out to both mages as he finally stopped running.

Naruto didn't stop instead he kept running towards the man. "RASENGAN!" Naruto's attack was stopped by a tick wall of ice. "What?"

"TAKE OVER: FIRE! FLAME FIST!" Guy punched the wall of ice but it didn't melt. "How?"

"Fire won't work on my ice. But I'm glad you're here Naruto. I can get a look first hand why our master is fixated in you.

"Your master? Who are you?"

"My name is Silver. I'm a dark mage from Tartarus."

* * *

**And cut! Oh no... I'm back to cliffhangers again lol. But it's not one this time but three! Why oh why do I do this? Cause It's fun lol. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A.**

**1) Why give Guy Aleus a type of take over magic? Well every member of Quatro Cerberus uses their magic for hand to hand combat and I felt that the one they currently have are far too weak. It showed when they were trolled during the GMG Arc and Take over is a very power magic and I wanted Guy to be shown as a stronger fighter.**

**2) Since you are posting again will the story be back sooner? Well my sport season is to end sometime in July. (Fixtures where brought forward by our league) So there would be a good chance that the story would be back for Part 3 around August a month early. I know it's not much but I will still be posting the spin off as well after this movie arc.**

**It's been fun writing this chapter and I'm excited about posting it as well as I Hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	55. Movie Part 5

**So he we go with Part 5. Been a good past few days so gonna start this chapter a bit earlier than i had planned. So here we go with Part 5 of the Movie Arc.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"You see this guild specializes in Puppet Magic but. I'm above everyone else. For you see I can control the dead."_

_"The dead?... You.. YOU MONSTER!" Erza shouted at Deen._

_"I have little care of who you are but I would like to introduce you to Michael Joya, the former king of Joya. His beautiful wife, Alice. And last but not least. Marco, The former guard of both the King and Queen of Joya. As well as Princess Alina's lover."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Movie: Joya's Prince and Princess Part 4

(Erza, Stefan and Alina vs Deen)

"Marco's... Dead..." Alina mind was slowly starting to break down.

"Father.. Mother.." Stefan as well as breaking down.

"Stefan, Alina Keep it together! Otherwise you'll be joining them." Erza's harsh words brought some focus back to Stefan.

"You're right, I'm not gonna let you get away with this you bastard!"

"Oh so the little prince has thrown away his bottle. I'll kill you with your mothers hands. Go Alice." The zombie Alice ran towards her living son. She pulled out a kunai.

"A kunai!" Erza thought her eyes were playing tricks.

"Yeah our mother was an assassin before she married our father." Stefan blocked his mothers attack with his own kunai. "She's the one who taught both of us to fight."

"Marco. Kill the little girl." The zombie Marco ran towards Alina its spear pointing at her. Erza quickly ran in front of the running zombie.

"RE-QUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR!" Erza blocked the spear with force smashing it upwards leaving Marco exposed. "MOON FLASH!" Erza cut the zombie in two. "I'm sorry Alina I had to..." Suddenly a slight bit of movement caught Erza's eye. "What?!"

(Juvia of the Great Sea OST)

The zombie stood in front of Erza with not a single scratch. "You won't be able to beat little miss. He's already dead. Hahahahaha, Your majesty Could you finish things off for me please." Deen pointed for the king to attack and finish off Alina. Stefan couldn't help but watch in horror.

"SAND WALL!" Alina extended her hand forward and trapped on coming zombie that was once her father from moving. "I'm sorry father. But I have to use this." The sand started to spin rapidly and covered the dead king in a large sand sphere. The friction caused the sand to heat up and glow a bright red colour. "GLASS BALL" When Alina clicked her fingers the sand compressed and the king's body was trapped in a ball of solid glass.

"I though you couldn't use magic. What's going on here?"

"I was told never to use my magic. And magic should never be used to kill or control the dead. But for you I have been forced to do so." Alina coldly stared at Deen. The look in her eyes sent shivers down Stefan's and Erza's spine.

* * *

_"Thank you Gemini." The woman thanked the false Karen before it was covered in a cloud of smoke._

_"Piri Piri. She's got two golden keys!" The Celestial spirits Gemini spoke to there master as they flew beside her._

_"Who... Who are you?" Karen asked in fear._

_"My name is Angel of Oracion Seis. And I'll be taking your keys now."_

* * *

(Ichiya and Karen vs Angel)

"Don't let her play games with you Karen." Ichiya spoke calmly to Karen.

"I'll get rid of you first. Gemini would you be a dear for me please." Angel asked her spirit.

"Piri Piri." The twins spoke as they transformed into a beautiful woman. She was wearing nothing but a towel. "Prepare for our secret attack. FLASH!" Gemini in the form of a stunning woman flashed her self in front of both mages. Ichiya fell to ground. "He really did have a dirty mind."

(Oracion Seis OST)

"Ichiya no..." Karen was now panicking more than ever.

"Men are so easy to control you know. Now I'll make this simple for you. Hand over both keys and I will let you live." Angel put her hand forward

"Never. OPEN GATE OF THE RAM: ARIES!" Karen grabbed her golden key but nothing happened.

"Well that is disappointing. You can't even open a single gate."

"It's because of Leo. He's rebelled against her."

"You bastard!" Karen started to grit her teeth at Gemini.

"OPEN GATE OF THE CHISEL: CAELUM! A mage who has no control over her own spirits doesn't deserve to live... Fire at her heart." The robotic Celestial Spirit fired a lazer beam at Karen. It pierced straight through her.

* * *

_"Fire won't work on my ice. But I'm glad you're here Naruto. I can get a look first hand why our master is fixated in you._

_"Your master? Who are you?"_

_"My name is Silver. I'm a dark mage from Tartarus."_

* * *

(Naruto and Guy vs Silver)

"Naruto what now?" Guy was starting to run out of ideas.

"Try the lightning move again."

"That aint gonna work." Silver voice fell on deaf ears.

"Here we go TAKE OVER: LIGHT!" Guy's body was soon turned to solid ice.

"What the?" Naruto couldn't react quick enough.

"Relax... He's not dead. It will melt in about an hour or so. He'll have a bad cold for a week but he should live." Silver reassured Naruto of Guy's safety.

"I don't understand. You're in a dark guild why didn't you try to kill him?" A confused Naruto asked.

(Emergence of Talents OST)

"What you say is true... I am in a dark guild... And we do normally kill people... But I don't like to kill humans... I kill demons... Like the one inside of you!" Silver charged at Naruto. Slapping Silver's fist away Naruto rammed his elbow into Silver's jaw.

"I aint a demon... And besides I haven't had any interaction with the nine tails in almost two or three years." Naruto snapped back at Silver.

Silver rubbed his jaw as he composed himself. "I have to say you pack quite the punch. Even if it was your elbow. But I said I'm here to test why my master wishes to fight you so badly!" Silver took in a deep breath. "ICE DEVIL'S RAAAAAAAGE!" A large blizzard of ice and snow shoot from Silver's mouth towards Naruto.

"FIRE STYLE: MAJESTIC DEMOLISHER!" Naruto shout a concentrated flame towards the oncoming breath attack from Silver and he barely managed to cancel it out.

"I have to say that I really am impressed. You are the second person that has melted my ice away." Silver applauded Naruto. "But for how long can you last up these attacks? ICE DEVIL'S LONG SWORD!" Silver created a sword and once more charged at Naruto.

"All day if I have to!" Naruto pulled out one of his kunai. "I have one attack that can cut through anything!" Naruto charged lightning chakra into the kunai. "CHIDORI BLADE!" Naruto kunai cut straight through Silver's ice but the tip of Silver's sword touched Naruto's left shoulder freezing it in a layer of ice.

Naruto yelled in pain as the ice burnt his shoulder. Trying his best to heal his pain Naruto blew some fire onto his shoulder melting the ice. Ignoring the pain Naruto charged at Silver. "Fire attacks seem to work the best so try this on for size. FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!"

"ICE DEVIL'S WALL!" Silver slammed his fist into the ground as a thick layer of ice shoot upwards and took the impact of Naruto's attack. The flames had barely melted there was through the thick ice, but only just. Silver had managed to block Naruto from attacking him as he had covered his escape. "You won't be able to get past this wall Naruto. This will end our meeting. I have to say you have impressed me so till next time." Silver waved to Naruto as he started to walk away.

"Tell me who it is!" Naruto demanded an answer from Silver. Silver didn't reply to Naruto. "Tell me!"

"No... You can't know... Not yet... You are not ready for him yet... And he would not be interested as you are... He wouldn't care... He doesn't even go full out against any of us in our guild. He plays around with us like a child with a toy... He might be human but... He is a true demon." Silver coldly gave a response to Naruto has he walked out of the light.

* * *

(Erza, Alina and Stefan vs Deen)

"What.. What power!" Erza was shock to her core.

"Alina don't do it!" Stefan begged Alina but it was to no use.

"SAND WAVE!" Alina lifted both of her hand into the air as a large sea of sand grew from the ground into the air.

"What?.. What are you going to do?" Deen slowly started to walk backwards.

"You have driven me to this. I will not fight my family. Nor will I watch you use those who I love as your play things. I will kill you!" Alina gave Deen a chilling response as her eyes glowed crimson red.

The zombies also stopped moving. With Deen scared out of his wits he had lost control over them. Both Marco and Queen Alice fell but were caught by Both Erza and Stefan. "Alina you don't have to do this! We've won!" Erza and Stefan both cried out.

Alina started to move her hand in a circular motion. Just like before the glass spinned around Deen and glowed bright red. Alina moved her hands together, her fingers touched together leaving a gap between her tow palms as the sand moved closer. "GLASS PRISON!" Like her attack before Deen was trapped in a giant ball of glass. Alina then slammed her two palm in towards each other. "DUST!" The glass then shattered into millions of tiny specks of glass along with Deen himself leaving nothing but a pile of pure clear sand.

After the attack was finished Alina fell to her knee and passed out. Stefan rushed towards his little sister. "ALINA!"

"Is she ok?" A worried Erza asked.

Stefan checked Alina pulse. "Yeah she's fine. It's just magic deficiency. She's not used to using magic. That's why she was told never to use it. She's very weak. But... I can't help but fell proud of her."

* * *

(One Month Later)

One more Naruto stood in front of Yajima of the Magic Council. He was handing in his report over the resent incident involving the Kingdom of Joya.

"So Naruto what happened to Karen's body?"

"I sealed it inside a scroll and gave it back to Blue Pegasus. Her body was too damaged to be moved." There was deep regret in Naruto's voice. "She might have been a cruel wizard but she didn't deserve that kind of death."

From the report that Naruto gave Yajima agreed with Naruto as he changed the subject. "So Stefan accepted his role of King then... Hopefully this will strengthen our bonds between Fiore and Joya."

"I really don't care for politics I'm afraid."

"I understand but I have to ask you Naruto. There is something missing in this report... I'll keep it from the council. What you say now is off the record. What really happened?" Yajima glared at Naruto. He knew deep down he was hiding something.

"There was another mage there. He said that the guild master of Tartarus is interested in me... And I don't know who he is."

Yajima thought for a moment before he responded to Naruto. "Tartarus huh? Out of all the dark guild they are the most quite. If they make there move we'll know about it so for the time being stay on your guard Naruto. We might not know what they are after but we can only guess it has something to do with the Nine Tails."

"If the Nine Tails is taken out of me I'll die... It's has to be the only thing they are after... And the only person who would want the Nine Tails is... Madara Uchiha."

* * *

_**Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow Movie: Joya's Prince and Princess**_

_**End.**_

* * *

**And Cut. Well I was planning on doing another chapter but I felt it would be better to wrap up this movie arc with this chapter. Anything else would've been anti-climatic. So anyway here we go with some Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why have Silver in this Story? It is for a very good reason. If you are only watching the anime you'll find out soon as it's the next arc to be shown after the Sun village and so I won't go much into it but If you're up to the manga you'll guess pretty much why I did it lol.**

**2) Did you have any different endings? I had a few different twists I wanted to do but honestly none of them really worked out as well as I thought they would in my head lol.**

**3) Why have a relationship between Naruto and Erza? I did get asked this a bit and I know it does seem over done. Some pointed that out when I PM'd them as an under statement lol but I felt it would've suited Naruto's character the way I felt he would've been If he was part of Fairy Tail and that's kind of what I planned for the Story to be. It was the simple idea I had while watching Fairy Tail after an episode of Naruto thinking. What would Naruto be like if he was brought up in Fairy Tail instead of Konoha? And as I said from the start I didn't know who he would've been paired with but comparing Erza's back story to Mira or Cana (Who were the other two I was also planning on) I felt Erza would've been the better option. **

**PS. It never would've been Lucy. That's Natsu's woman lol.**

**4) So what happens next? For this Story it's back to normal. Next release will be in August time but I will be posting a Spin off story on it's own soon.**

**So that's all for this Arc. Next time you're gonna see this story we'll be back to normal Fairy Shadow cannon and I've got a big surprise in store for you hehehe. But I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	56. Part 3 Chapter 1

**Alright since the Spin off really hasn't really taken off so I will be bringing this FanFic story back earlier as I also feel that the manga has progressed enough for me to continue at a new pace and not catch up too quickly. I also noticed that in the time gap between the end of the Movie special Arc I've been getting a lot of personal criticism. Now everyone is entitled to their own words and I would not disagree that my work does need a lot of help. But I have not answered these people back as I really didn't want to get involved in some conflict. But I will say this. I am not getting paid to write this. It is for fun, If I was to hand my work over to a Beta (I do not intend to offend any Beta's here) for me I would lose the fun of writing this and the fun of knowing people are reading my words and not my words with someone else's polished words. I do apologize if you are reading this but I hoped to clear the air before I started Part 3. Now I will hopefully be having a proper time scale for this as well since I now have a proper routine in my work place so hopefully I should have a new chapter uploaded every Thursday. So with any further delay I present Part 3 of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Part 3 Prologue_

_December 16th, X784, Tenrou Island was eradicated by Acnologia. Once Acnologia disappeared from sight the surrounding waters were searched and investigated for half a year afterwards. But no survivors were ever found. Now seven years had past since that day. One young boy stars off into ocean alone. And just like the others that were on Tenrou, He bears the mark of Fairy Tail._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 1: The Island

Year X791

Location: Haregon Port

"Come on Romeo. We're finished up here now so it's time to go back to the guild." The man speaking was Alzack Connell.

"Let's go Romeo, your father asked to take care of you." Bisca you was now Alzack's wife spoke to Romeo but he continue'd to stare out at the vast ocean. "Romeo we know how you feel but."

"No Bisca. It's best not to." Alzack stopped his wife but Romeo had already started to turn and walk away from the port.

"Let's go."

* * *

(The new Fairy Tail guild just outside of Magnolia)

The new Fairy Tail building was a small windmill that had been turned into a guild hall. The sign with the guild's name was badly broken down and several of the letters were miss placed. Inside the guild the mood was not much better than the look of the guild itself. They recently just had a visit from the current main guild of Magnolia, Twilight Orge. The guild owed them quite a lot of money as they had fallen into a financial crisis. Many of the guild members also had abandoned the guild and the member of Twilight Orge who paid them a visit trashed their guild as they were not able to pay this month's payments.

"Maybe it's time to close up shop. Seven years after the disappearance of the Tenrou team... It was a good run Macao but... I don't think we can live like this for much longer." Wakaba spoke in a grim tone.

"Don't speak like that!" Jet, Droy, Max and Warren agreed as Laki shouted out from Wakaba's comments.

"Wakaba, we can't give up. Giving up would be like saying..." Lucy McGarden was not prepared to finish her sentence. She didn't want to even think about saying those most precious to her were lost forever.

"Please stop this chatting... I Think my heart is going to break." Macao slowly started to cry.

"Looks like we'll keep moving forward then... Master." Wakaba tried to consulate his friend and current master of Fairy Tail.

"No good.. No.. A depressing parfum is no good." Every member of the guild turned to see Ichiya of Blue Pegasus standing by the front entrance.

"Ichiya!?" Macao and Wakaba both spoke in shock.

"Yes... Your Ichiya has arrived. Meeeen!"

"Lord Ichiya you really have to calm down some times." Finally noticing behind Ichiya they seen Christina Mark two, the jewel of the Blue Pegasus guild as Hibiki, Ren and Eve floated down from the ship and landed behind Ichiya.

"Blue Pegasus!" Droy stated in shock

"What the heck is going on here?" Jet asked but got no answer quickly as the trio soon surrounded poor Laki.

"You are as beautiful as ever Miss Laki, are you free tonight?"

"Those glasses really suit you, not that I like that or anything."

"Do you mind if you call me your little brother?"

"DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN FLIRT!" Max and Warren both comically shouted at the Trimen. But they then moved their attention to Lucy.

"Tell me Ms McGarden, can I be your cub?"

"I'll go out with as it's not like I'm into older women."

"Can I call you mommy?"

"BACK OFF FROM LEVY'S MOM!" This time Jet and Droy shouted at the Trimen.

"Now, now boys it's ok." Lucy tried to calm Jet and Droy down. "I CAN DEAL WITH THEM MYSELF!" Lucy then thumped Hikibi, Ren and Eve on the crown of their head knocking them into the ground. "NOW SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"WE'RE SORRY!" The Trimen jumped into a line and begged in front of Lucy.

"You're darn right you are." Lucy spoke with her teeth grinding at the Trimen as she cracked the knuckles of her only human hand. "Even Gildarts and Naruto know not to piss me off."

"Enough men." Ichiya gave an order to his troops.

"Yes sir!" The Trimen quickly moved behind Ichiya.

"I don't forgot the parfum of camaraderie of those I've competed and fought with." Ichiya changed his attention towards Macao and the others.

"We've notices a spike of eternano energy coming from the middle of the ocean last week in Christina and it's still growing." Hibiki informed Fairy Tail of the information they had been receiving.

"Master we're back!" Bisca waved at the group not knowing what was happening as Alzack and Romeo arrived behind her.

"What are you saying Hibiki?" Macao didn't reply to Bisca but asked with his expression showing shock.

"We're saying there might be a chance that Tenrou Island still exists." Ichiya confirmed what he thought were what the finding really meant. This information caused the whole of the Fairy Tail guild to lose there breaths for a moment. I shock Wakaba so much that his cigar fell from his mouth something which rarely happens. "We came here as we are going ourselves to investigate this phenomena. And we would like some of you to come with us in the off chance that."

"No..." Cutting off Ichiya the first person to speak was Romeo. "It's been seven years... Leave us alone." In a depressed state Romeo left and walked into the broken down guild hall.

Lucy placed her hand on Macao's shoulders. "It's ok... I'll go talk to him." Reassuring Macao over Romeo Lucy left and followed Romeo inside the guild hall.

"I'm sorry. My son was always full of joy and now... He hasn't smile since they left." Macao apologized to the group from Blue Pegasus for Romeo's behaviour. "The truth is we've been at this for so long... Most of us are near the end of our hope."

"I understand. I know this can be hard to take but I feel as if we must help even now. Meeen." Ichiya tried to reassure Fairy Tail with one of his signature poses.

Macao looked at every member of the guild before turning back to face Ichiya. He sighed before he spoke. "It seems I'm not the only fool still around here then. One more try will not hurt. Alzack, Bisca, Max and Warren. You four go with the members of Blue Pegasus to this location."

"Wait master we want to go as well! " Jet and Droy both spoke out to Macao.

Macao looked at both mages before nodded his head allowing them to go as well. He was sure Lucy would agree since he knew they had Levy in their minds even after all these years.

"Then it's settled! ONWARDS MEEEEN!"

* * *

(Unknown location in the Fiore Sea)

Inside the magic bomber Christina the selected members of Fairy Tail and the Trimen of Blue Pegasus looked through the vast ocean looking for any sign of land or life.

"Is it really around here?" Bisca commented after looking with a pair of binoculars.

"There's nothing to see.." Alazk felt the same way as his wife over the issue.

"This is roughly the same area we noticed the spikes of eternano. So it should be close by." Hibiki confirmed this with his Archive magic as he was currently using it as a magic radar.

"I hope Romeo's alright." Bisca's thoughts we're for Romeo as she noticed in the last job request that he was not his normal self.

"Don't worry dear. I'm sure Lucy is looking after him. But I do feel he should've come with us." Alzack knew of Romeo's frustration but felt he should've been here as he cared alot for the guild.

"It's not a certainty they are still alive." Max commented as he helped Hibiki serch on the magic radar.

"There is a chance of that and maybe it's best he did not come. No child should have to see that. Meeen."

"Even so, after seven years... The worst case might be true." Warren agreed with both Ichiya and Max.

"I see something!" Ren shouted to the group.

"Where!?" Jet and Droy ran towards Ren as he pointed from the starboard bow of Christina.

"It's someone standing on the water." What Ren seen was a blond child standing on the calm water. staring at the magic bomber in the distance.

"Yeah I see it too!" Eve confirmed the sighting as well.

"Wait... I see two people!" Droy spoke confused as Ren and Eve only spoke as if they seen one person.

"What I can only see one..." Eve was confused by Droy's comment.

"Yeah I'm the same a Droy. I see two people as well." Jet agreed with Droy. In fact every member of Blue Pegasus could only see one person standing on the water where are every member of Fairy Tail could see two.

"This is strange." Ichiya thought to himself out loud.

Soon one of the two figures lifted their hands and the waves around the pair started to violently crash and move around the pair. Soon a giant golden sphere emerged from the ocean below. Inside the sphere was the place the group had been searching for.

"IT'S TENROU ISLAND!" Warren and Max both shouted at the same time as the Island stopped rising and the sphere disappeared with the waves calming back down.

As the ship Christina moved closer the pair moved towards the island.

"They're moving to Tenrou!"

"Hikibi get us there quickly!" Ichiya gave Hibiki an order as he was more than happy to oblige. Soon the ship landed close to the island but the mages of Fairy Tail could not wait any longer as they all jumped off the ship and ran towards the island following to pair.

"Wait stop! Both of you!" Bisca cried out.

"We can't lose sight of them!" Warren commented as the pair seemed to have opened a gap between them.

"Jet!" Alzack shouted for their speedster to run after the pair.

"On it!" Jet then blasted off into the distance at a high speed but was still not able to catch up to them both. "How fast are these guys?" Jet suddenly came to a stop from what he saw in front of him.

"What's wrong Jet? Why'd you stop?" Max asked Jet as the group along with the Blue Pegasus group also caught up with the mages of Fairy Tail. "Oh no."

"Oh my god..." Bisca covered her mouth from shock.

"Is that!?" Ichiya couldn't believe his eyes.

Laying on the ground in front of the group was a severed arm baring a Fairy Tail guild mark.

"Who's arm is it?" Ren asked the mages of Fairy Tail

"It's Naruto's..." Bisca answered Ren's question.

"Are you sure? How can you tell?"

"Naruto is the only one in the guild with an orange mark and it's on the palm of the hand." Max responded to Hibiki's questions. He looked over to Eve.

"It's Naruto's he's showed that mark to me a few times when I was thinking of joining a guild back in the Rune Knights." Eve face was in shock as the rest of the Trimen tried to comfort their friend.

"Hey over here! I found Natsu! He's not moving!" Jet shouted to the group as he looked around trying to find the rest of Naruto.

Bisca picked up Naruto's severed hand and moved towards Jet who was standing over Natsu's body. "He's not breathing!"

* * *

**And Cut! Well here's the first chapter in Part 3 all finished up. I've left it so you can have a few questions to think about before the next chapter. Anyway I have a few bit here for Q&amp;A so lets get started!**

**1) Will I show what has happened in Naruto's world? Yes and No. I will be having it mentioned but It would be shown as part of an arc or an arc itself.**

**2) Will Erza be taking part in the GMG? You'll find out the answer to this question soon.**

**3) Will there be a twist to your GMG? yes. I have a big surprise waiting for it for sure!**

**4) What is your Favourite Fairy Tail moment? I really don't want to say as some people aren't caught up to the manga and are only watching the anime but it is in the current arc showing now Tartarus. I will hint saying it involves Gray Fullbuster and Silver.**

**So that's gonna wrap it up for this chapter. If you have any questions feel free to either review or send myself a PM if your question doesn't show on the next Q&amp;A I'll try to send back a reply. Anyway I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	57. Part 3 Chapter 2

**It's great to see all of the messages this story has gotten over the start of Part 3 and it's nice to see as well you enjoyed it so much lol. Anyway with out any delay here is the next instalment of Naruto the Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Hey over here! I found Natsu! He's not moving!" Jet shouted to the group as he looked around trying to find the rest of Naruto._

_Bisca picked up Naruto's severed hand and moved towards Jet who was standing over Natsu's body. "He's not breathing!"_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 2: Unexpected Arrival.

Location: Fairy Tail guild hall outside Magnolia.

Those who did not leave for the search team with Blue Pegasus stayed inside the guild. It had been over a week since the team had left and they had gotten no word back. It normally take two days by ship to arrive on Tenrou and since they used the flying bomber Christina they should've arrived in less than a day but they had been gone for a week and some members thought that even they had now been lost.

"It's been over a week. They should be back soon." Macao spoke with a worried look on his face.

"Well one team hasn't had any word back in over seven years. We could be waiting that long again." Romeo commented as he continue'd the read his book.

"Don't say things like that Romeo." Macao spoke to his son as Lucy walked towards Romeo.

Lucy then slapped Romeo's cheek shocking everyone in the guild before hugging a shell shocked Romeo tightly. "We can't lose faith Romeo. Even in our darkest times. WE have to keep moving forward. I know you miss them as much as we do but... It's ok to cry. Yes, even big boys like you can cry." With these words spoken Romeo let out a flood of tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Romeo softly spoke as he cried.

"A touching moment really, But this place is more empty than last week. What is this? A Club house or a guild?" A man's voice spoke from the entrance of the guild. There were four others with him, all bearing the symbol of Twilight Orge.

"Teebo! Payment is due next month. We agreed on this!" Wakaba commented on Twilight Orge's arrival.

"Yeah well the thing is. Our master does not want to wait that long. He said, If they can't pay up next week burn the place down... So do you have our money or not?" Teebo took it on himself to answer Wakaba.

Wiping the tears off his eyes Romeo stood in front of the group. "We don't have your money."

"No Romeo!" Macao shouted out looking after his son's safety.

"No Macao, Romeo's right. I think now is the best time to stand up to these creeps." Lucy then stood beside Romeo.

The group looked at the two mages and begun to laugh. "HAHAHAHA, That's it!? A cripple and a child. Is this the best the Fairy Tail guild has to offer?" Teebo then grabbed his mace from his back and coldly spoke to the pair. "Then I'll have to make an example of you both."

Suddenly a kunai flew into the guild and cut Teebo's cheek as he began to lift his mace. Faster than a blink on an eye an orange flash appeared and quickly vanished. In it's place was a white cloak with red flames. "FLYING RAIJIN!" As the figure had caught the kunai as he spun in the air. Bring this right foot down his heal connected with the crown of Teebo's head and like a hammer to a nail slammed Teebo's body into the ground.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"

ICE MAKE: BLOCK!"

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!"

(Fairy Tail 2014 Theme OST)

The other four member soon also found themselves nailed into the ground. As the smoke cleared the remaining members of Fairy Tail could view the figures who had tumbled Twilight Orge as a familiar voice broke the silence. "Hehe, Sorry we took so long." The other couldn't believe their eyes.

"We're home!"

"Yo!"

"I'm so glad we're back!"

"What's with this tiny guild?"

Standing in front of them were the lost members of Tenrou Island, The members of Blue Pegasus and the team who left with them. "No... No way.. P-please tell me I'm dreaming!?" Macao broke into tears.

"Levy?" Levy's mother Lucy was too crying as she saw her daughter for the first time in seven years.

"Hey mom, Sorry we're late home."

"LEVY!" Lucy tightly hugged her daughter as tear could not help but flow from her eyes. "Welcome home... Welcome home..."

"Hey Romeo. What's up?" Natsu smiled at Romeo.

"Nothing... Nothing.. Welcome home Brother Natsu." For the first time Romeo smiled as he cried looking at Natsu.

"You all look so young..."

"How are you all still so young?"

"Well that's a long story actually." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he spoke.

"Wait... Who's the child?" Lucy McGargen was the first to notice the blond child standing beside Makarov and Laxus.

"That's another long story." Naruto gave a foxy grin to Lucy McGarden and the rest of the guild.

* * *

(Seven days before on Tenrou Island)

"Hey Natsu, get a hold of yourself man!" A panicked Jet started to shake Natsu's motionless body.

"Wake up you bastard!" Max then slapped Natsu.

"FUCK OFF!" Natsu quickly got up and punched both mages out of his way. "Can't a guy get some sleep around here!"

"NATSU!" Droy shouted in joy as he ran towards Natsu.

"Wait whaaaat!" Before Natsu knew what was going on Droy had jumped on top of Natsu nearly crushing him. "Get off me you fat fuck!"

"Droy get off him you'll kill him!" Alzack shouted at Droy who quickly realized where he was.

Getting him breath back Natsu commented on the name which the name who he had never seen before spoke. "Wait you're Droy?" Looking at the man who had jumped on top of him Natsu finally got it as Jet and Max hugged him from behind. "Jeez you guys look old!"

"You haven't aged a day in these seven years. MEEEENNN!" Wiping the tears from his eyes Ichiya commented on Natsu's appearance before bursting into a manly pose.

"Wait seven years! We were fight Acnologia not a second ago! Wait... WHERE IS EVERYONE!" Natsu scream as he rubbed his head more confused than ever.

"They are over here." A soft voice spoke out. Turning to see who has spoke they seen one of the two blonde child standing in front of them.

"Who are you?" Warren asked the little girl.

"Who are you speaking to?" Hibiki asked Warren who he was speaking to.

"Why is everyone looking in that direction?" Eve also asked the members of Fairy Tail.

(Fairy Glitter OST)

"They cannot see me as they are not part of the guild I'm afraid. My name is Mavis. Mavis Vermillion. The First Master of Fairy Tail."

"..." Every member of Fairy Tail present was speechless.

"What happening?! What's wrong?!" The Trimen again asked.

"It's Master Mavis' ghost..." Alzack finally answered the members of Blue Pegasus as they quickly joined the rest of the group by becoming speechless as well.

"Follow me." The ghost of Mavis then started to fly into the forest. One by One each member of Fairy Tail had been found. Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Happy were found together as where Juvia, Gray and Erza. Laxus was found with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. Levy was with Pantherlily and Gajeel. All there members of the Strauss family were together and Makarov was by his own. The only one missing was Naruto.

"So where is Naruto?" Makarov asked the ghost of Mavis.

"He is on this Island but I have been unable to find him in those seven years. But I do know he is asleep just like the rest of you all."

"Everyone split up and search for Naruto!"

The Island was soon filled with peoples shouting for Naruto. They cried out his name continuously. No one was more worried than Erza at this time. Slowly Erza couldn't help but cry thinking that his injuries from the battle with Acnologia might've taken it's toll on his body. "WHERE ARE YOU NARUTO!"

"I'm right here." Naruto's voice spoke to Erza as she looked behind her to find Naruto leaning on a tree on his feet. "I can't stop the bleeding." Naruto's face was nearly white.

"QUICK I NEED HELP! I'VE FOUND NARUTO!" Erza cried out to the rest of the group as they quickly rushed towards her. They soon found Naruto lying on the ground struggling to breath. His arm still bloodied from when the last time they saw him.

"I have his arm! Master Mavis can you help him?" Bisca asked the first master. She too was shocked at the condition of his body.

"I might be able to merge his arm back to his body but he has lost a lot of blood. And I only know one here who has the same blood type." Mavis could no longer hide this secret any longer. But before she could speak again someone beat her to it.

"I have the same blood." A voice who no one ever heard before spoke out. They turned to find the second blonde child from before standing in front of them, this one was a boy.

"Ok this one isn't a ghost we can all see him right?" Ren asked the group as they stared at the boy.

"Please if you can, help him!" A teary eyed Erza begged the boy for his help. The boy walked over and hugged Erza tightly. Erza got a closer look at the boy's face. He had the same colour eyes as she had as well as the shape of her nose. But like Naruto he had whisker marks on his face as well as the same shape of his eyes.

"Minato... Please help them." Mavis smiled as the boy let go of Erza and walked towards Naruto.

"Who are you?" Erza asked the boy.

"My name is Minato Dreyar. I'm your son."

* * *

**And Cut! I know I'm leaving some of you hanging here but don't worry I got excited about writing this I'm going to post it two days early and I'll still be following up on Thursday lol. Well two people guessed who the second child was and congrats to you as well. Now I will be explaining everything in detail on the next chapter but as for now here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why will Naruto be getting his arm back? A few chapter's back a present was given to Naruto by his father Minato after the nine tails rampage on Tenrou. It was stored in his right arm.**

**2) Is the Movie Arc Cannon? Yes, The movie Arc was set before the start of the Fairy Cannon during Naruto's time in the magic council.**

**3) What did you mean by Lucy's only human hand? Again it was quite a while back when this first posted but Naruto in a nine tail rampage tore off Lucy McGarden's original arm and like Gildarts has a prosthetic arm. **

**Well that's all for this chapter. Once more if you have any questions feel free to leave a review or PM myself. If your question is not answered in the next chapter I will try to reply to you via PM. As always I've hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	58. Part 3 Chapter 3

**You know what day it is! Yeah it's Thursday well Friday my time but this site is run on american hours so I know its confusing. Anyway here is the next chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Please if you can, help him!" A teary eyed Erza begged the boy for his help. The boy walked over and hugged Erza tightly. Erza got a closer look at the boy's face. He had the same colour eyes as she had as well as the shape of her nose. But like Naruto he had whisker marks on his face as well as the same shape of his eyes._

_"Minato... Please help them." Mavis smiled as the boy let go of Erza and walked towards Naruto._

_"Who are you?" Erza asked the boy._

_"My name is Minato Dreyar. I'm your son."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 3: Empty Seven Years.

Location: Tenrou Island.

The group was still in shock even several hours after Erza and Naruto's son introduced himself. Thankfully Minato was able to get to his father Naruto in time and provide the needed blood to save Naruto's life. Mavis in that time was also able to merge Naruto's fore arm back to his body due to his complex chakra network mixed with the eternano inside his body allowed her magic to pass through his body in order to heal, with Wendy's help of course. Mavis was yet to explain how they had survived and how Erza and Naruto's son was born. Mavis explained that she would wait until Naruto had woken up as he also had the right to know the same time as Erza.

A few hours before he was expected to awake Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "My arm feels funny." Naruto groaned as he spoke.

"Naruto my boy you're awake! We didn't expect you to wake until tomorrow!" Makarov wiped a tear off his eye as he seen his grandson.

"You keep forgetting Gramps I heal faster than most mages." Naruto took a quick look around him as he pull himself up. "Who's the kid? Kind of looks like me..."

"That's because he is our son." Erza tried to softly inform Naruto but the moment she finished his face was back to being white.

"WHHAAAATTT!" Naruto shouted out load.

"Yeah we were the same. We didn't even know Erza was pregnant." Levy said to Naruto ass she rubbed the back of her head smiling.

"Who's the second child!... DON'T TELL ME IT WAS TWINS!" Naruto again shouted. This Time Erza and the other couldn't help but laugh.

"No silly. This is master Mavis."

"Your the child the Nine Tails spoke of! Was that the same magic you used on us as it was to seal him inside of me?" Naruto asked Mavis. Everyone around looked confused.

"You are close but the one I cast in your body as to block the connection called Fairy Barrier. But they are almost the same. Seven years ago with the help of the love and friendship shown by you all I was able to channel your magic to form Fairy Sphere. This is the ultimate form of magic defence. It is strong enough to defend against time. This is why none of you have aged." Mavis explained to the group who could hear us her. The members who could not hear hear her where waiting until someone else explained it to them.

"But what about our son?" Erza asked the first master.

"Yes, the Fairy Sphere does stop time but only those who were inside the sphere. Since Minato was inside of you he was not directly effected by the spell. Therefore he was able to grow inside your womb and grow up outside of your body since the spell was already cast before his birth the spell would not take effect then."

"I still can't believe I was going to be a father but to have you standing in front of me... It's a lot to take in y'know." Naruto spoke to Minato. "But I'm glad you picked that name."

"It was given to me by Miss Mavis. She said it was the name you would have chosen for me." Minato rubbed his arm as he was embarrassed meeting his father for the first time.

"Yeah. I would've given you that name. That's the name of my father." Naruto smiled at his son while he patted his head.

"But Naruto I thought you never knew your real father! I mean you did come from another world!" Laxus and Natsu both asked Naruto.

"Yeah but when he sealed the nine tail inside of me he must have but some of his chakra inside of me. I only meet his a few, wait... hold on. To me it was a few hours ago." Naruto explained.

"So in that rampage the one who stopped you was your father?" Erza asked Naruto. He responded by nodding back. Erza then walked to Minato and hugged her son tightly. "Then I think Minato is a perfect name."

* * *

(Back to the Fairy Tail guild)

"So that more or less it. We explained it to the members of Blue Pegasus but some of us were still to badly hurt we couldn't travel back any quicker. Sorry" Naruto had now explained the story to the whole guild. At time most of the members had to pull their jaws off the ground. When Naruto had finished Lucy McGarden walked towards Minato.

"Hello Minato. My name is Lucy McGarden. But you can call me Granny Lu, ok?" Lucy gave Minato a warm smile.

"Yeah." Minato blushed as he smiled at Lucy.

Then Erza and Naruto each grabbed Minato hand. "Well Minato. Welcome to Fairy Tail, your new home!" Both Erza and Naruto spoke at the same time.

The whole guild then erupted into a huge roar as they started the party to welcome home the lost members of Tenrou Island and there newly gained family. They partied so hard as they tried to make up for all those lost seven year in one night. The music and drinking continue'd well into the night. No one that night left for home.

By early morning Naruto woke early. The sun had just risen and the morning birds were just starting to sing. Looking around he seen Erza and Minato sleeping soundly. Erza cuddled her son tightly as she smile brightly. Naruto kissed both of their foreheads before walking outside the guild.

The three miles he walked down towards the town of Magnolia. By the time he arrived the newspapers were being delivered to the small shops and other food supplies as well for the day ahead. He kept walking until he found himself right outside of Twilight Orge' guild hall. "So this is the place huh?" Naruto softly spoke to himself.

"Hey you! What are you doing outside our guild!?" A voice shouted to wards Naruto clearly in the morning silence.

"I've come to visit your master over the debt of Fairy Tail." Naruto answered the member of Twilight Orge.

"Think again pal. You sure don't look like a member of Fairy Tail. I've never seen you before!" Naruto then showed the man his orange guild mark. The man started to sweat. "I heard of you... Sure pal right this way." The man then let Naruto into the guild as he followed behind. He soon took Naruto the the master's office.

"Ugh, master someone from Fairy Tail is here to visit you." The member of Twilight Orge introduced Naruto to the master of his guild.

"Listen here pal. I get up early every morning to keep this place running. Now your guild happens to owe me a lot of money."

"I understand and I am willing to pay back all of the debt my guild owes you myself."

"That's good to hear. It seems not all of you brats are so uncultured. Now the debt currently stands at fifteen million jewels." The master of Twilight Orge extended his hand towards Naruto.

"I'm sorry I think this has been misunderstood."

"Now you listen here you bastard. I have spent a lot of money on your guild that I fully expect to be paid back! Now give me my money!"

"No... The payback will be for the empty seven years my friends and family have had to suffer with you!" Naruto formed a sphere of blue chakra in his right hand and ran towards the guild master. "RASENGAN!" Crashing his attack into the mater of Ogre Naruto sent him flying into a supporting wall.

"Wha... What are you going to do to us?"

"I'm gonna burn your guild to the ground."

"This is war y'know!"

"No... A war means that both side have an equal chance of winning. This will be a one sided annihilation!" Naruto glared at the master of Twilight Orge his eyes crimson red as he slowly walked towards the master the guild outside began to shake as people shouting inside could be heard.

* * *

(Fairy Tail Guild)

By the time Naruto had made it was midday and everyone was now wide awake. Naruto had managed to convince the guild members that he was out for a bit of exercise. Little did they know he left almost every member of Twilight Orge in a body cast for the next few months. He was happily sitting beside Erza while Minato was eating some lunch when Mira asked a question.

"So Erza, Naruto. Have you decided on who is going to be Minato's godparents?" Naruto and Erza looked at each other not really knowing the answer to Mira's question.

"Yeah I really want to know as well." Lucy McGarden put a little bit more pressure on the pair.

"I don't really know. What about you Erza?"

"Hmm." Erza was in deep thought when she finally came up with an answer. "I know what about Natsu and Lucy Heartfilia !"

"Yeah I don't know... I mean would you trust Natsu with a kid. He basically is one already. I think a child might be too much for little Lucy." Naruto more or less shoot down Erza's suggestion but when Erza thought about Naruto's reason she couldn't help but agree. "I know!"

"Who?" Erza, Mira and Lucy McGarden moved closer towards Naruto. All asked at the same time.

"Laxus and Mira!"

"Me!" Mira started to blush. "Why me?"

"Well I know Erza sees you as a great friend and well Laxus is my brother not to mention he's gonna be my best man... Oh shit." Naruto just realized what he just said.

"Ma-ma-ma-marriage..." Erza was caught in a trance. The truth was Naruto was planning on proposing to Erza but more or less spilled the bean by say Laxus was to be his best man.

"Naruto." Lucy McGarden whispered in Naruto's ear. "Way to go on the romance front. You smooth talker you."

"Please be easy on me. It's my first time." Erza bowed in front of Naruto.

"What the hell you talking about! It's mine too! Plus I haven't officially said it yet." Naruto shouted at Erza before he sighed. "Mira look after Minato for an hour could you."

"An hour... I doubt you'll be at it for long I'd give you love birds five minutes at most. Hehe."

"IT'S NOT THAT! Aww fuck it." Naruto then grabbed Erza's arm. "FLYING RAIJIN!" In a flash both mages left the guild.

"Laxus huh... Does Naruto know?" Mira thought out load to herself as she though more about Naruto's choice of Minato's godparents.

* * *

(A remote Island)

In a sudden flash this remote Island in the sea was the spot where Naruto and Erza arrived. "Do you recognise this place?" Naruto asked Erza.

"This is the island the tower of heaven was on. Why are we here."

"Erza, This place has given you a lot pain in your life. But I don't want this island to only be filled with bad memories for you where it means good memories to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Erza. This is the place where I first confessed to you." Erza realized this was true. It was when Naruto tried to sacrifice himself to save her, Natsu and Simon from the falling R-System. "But I want this place to mean so much more than that." Naruto slowly got down on one knee. A bright light then began to glow in his hand. When the light faded a small box was there. "Erza Scarlet.. Will you marry me?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yes."

* * *

**And Cut! Well keep them wanting more lol Well that's us back in full swing for Part 3 the next chapter is gonna be the start of an arc set on the build up for the GMG Arc. So here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1)****Will Naruto and Erza behaving another child? Maybe... Maybe not. I honestly can't answer this question I'm afraid.**

**Only one question for this Q&amp;A but the last chapter was only posted a few days ago so it's not surprising lol. Anyway that's all for this chapter. Once more if you have any questions feel free to either review or PM myself. Anyway that's all for this week. Till next time!**


	59. Part 3 Chapter 4

**So it's Thursday so we're back with another chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! This is going to be the start for the build up for the Grand Magic games one of the three Arcs of Part 3. Why only three Arcs well. The GMG take up quite a lot of the story and the GMG includes the dragons. Then We'll hit Sun Village and finally Tartarus! Anyway here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 4: Old Friends

Location: Magnolia.

It was four days since Naruto proposed to Erza as the morning sunrise shined over the city of Magnolia. Thankfully Naruto's bedroom was north facing so no sunlight shined into his room. He was thankful for that as he didn't want to move at this moment. He lied on top of his bed spooning Erza as he slowly started to wake himself. Soon that silence would be broken.

"Hey dad it's morning! You promised to train me! Come on Dad! Come on!" Bursting through the bedroom doors a bright faced Minato ran to the bed and started to push his father's back.

"Shut up." Little did Minato know he had unwillingly woken a monster also known as Erza, his own mother. Erza gave her trademark look of dark anger towards her son. She had given this look plenty of times in the past to the members of Fairy Tail. Mostly towards Natsu and Gray and more often than not it followed a severe beating from her hands. Minato quickly backed away from fear as streams of sweat started to flow from his forehead.

"It's ok Erza, go back to sleep. Let's go Minato." Naruto yawned as he got out of his bed and kissed Erza's forehead. Naruto then had to pick his son up as he was still forzen solid from fear.

"Dad... Mom's scary."

"I know... She's scares the shit out of me sometimes as well." Both Blondes then left Naruto's home towards the outskirts of town knowing that they were lucky to not have any broken bones.

* * *

(Naruto and Minato)

"AHHHHH" Minato charged forward towards his father. "RE:QUIP: MEL FORCE!" A blue sword appeared in Minato's hands. He trust the sword forward towards Naruto. "WAVE BLAST!" Suddenly stopping the sword it sent an enormous shock wave forward towards Naruto.

Naruto threw a kunai as it landed beside Minato's foot. Naruto then kicked his son's foot knocking Minato off balance forcing him to fall forward. "Your body is too far in front of yourself when you attack. A strong gust of wind will knock you off balance." Naruto stood in front of his son who was currently laying on his body. "But in saying that I'm surprised y'know. You are quite fast with your re-quip." Naruto praised his son. Slowly Minato climb back to his feet.

"I'm not done yet. RE-QUIP: EXPLOSION!" A red sword re-quiped in Minato's hand.; He swung the sword towards Naruto who jumped to the side. The moment the sword made contact with the ground it caused an explosion forwards creating a crater in the ground.

"That's some power behind that attack. Now let's try your chakra." Naruto clapped his hands before getting into a defensive position waiting for Minato's attack.

"What do you mean chakra?" Minato looked confused to his father.

"Well y'know when you walked on the water? You used your chakra to do that... Right?"

"But I don't know any chakra attacks." Minato shrugged.

"Right then we'll have to work on that I suppose." Naruto was about to start training when he heard a voice.

"Naruto! Master is looking for you back in the guild! He says it's important!" Levy shouted at Naruto and Mintao from a distance trying to get their attention

"Sure we've got plenty of time for your training. Come on lets go see what gramps is looking for." Naruto then seen a slightly depressed look on Minato's face. "Hey you wanna ride on my shoulders?" Naruto smiled at Minato as he seen his son's face produce a wide smile as he nodded. Naruto then picked Minato up and ran with Minato sitting on his shoulders.

When they arrived at the guild they were the last to arrive. Standing in the guild were the members of Lamia Scale. "Hello Naruto-dono, it is good to see you after all these years."

"Jura! Nice to see you as well!" Naruto fist pumped Jura as everyone else looked at the pair not knowing they even knew each other.

"Naruto-dono I would like to have a word with you and your grandfather in private if you please." Jura asked Naruto who looked at his grandfather who nodded back at him.

"Sorry Minato run go to your mom and granny Lu for the time being." Naruto picked his son up and dropped him down to his feet and the three wizards left for Makarov's office. When the three where alone Jura spoke.

"Makarov-dono as you know the wizard saints meeting is coming up soon. I have been informed that Naruto-dono is to join us to become our newest member."

"Whaaaat!" Both Dreyars looked at each other and then Jura both utterly speechless.

"You were to be asked over seven years ago but we believe that you haven't lost any of your talents to remove you from contention."

"But even so it's been what more than eight years since our fight to become a wizard saint. And to be honest I don't think I would want it any more. I mean I'm glad I'm still being looked in that light y'know but I have a wedding to plan and a son to raise with Erza. I appreciate the offer Jura but I'm afraid I have to decline. I simply don't have the time."

"I understand, we will inform the rest in our meeting. But I'm afraid this isn't the only reason why I have arrived here today..." Jura took a deep breath before he continue'd. "Naruto-dono, Makarov-dono, In the last few months there have been a high number of dark guilds being destroyed. We believe this might have something to do with Jellal and his new guild."

"New guild? Wait I thought Jellal was in jail." A confused Makarov asked Jura.

"Yes before you left for Tenrou he was in custody. That is correct Makarov-dono but he escaped around six years ago. But it has only been recently he is showing himself by destroying dark guilds."

"I don't see what the problem is." Both mages turned to look at Naruto. "I mean he's getting rid of dark guilds. That's a good thing right? As far as Erza told me he's lost all of his memories. Maybe this is his way of redemption."

"That may be true Naruto-dono but we cannot take that risk. Please if any of you come into contact with Jellal then please bring him to custody." Jura asked Naruto. "But we have to put these thoughts to the side at the moment. Let's celebrate your engagement Naruto-dono! I'm sure the rest are already celebrating without us." True to Jura's word when al three mages left the room there was a party atmosphere inside the guild. Naruto looked to find Erza with a bright red face from her blushing.

For the last few days the girls of the guild have been gossiping with Erza more and more trying to pluck every possible detail for her wedding. Truth was she really had no idea what she wanted to do or even where she would've like to marry Naruto. And some of the questions where too much for her mind as she had to cover Minato's ears so he couldn't hear what Cana was suggesting.

"I leave for a few days and I find your getting married. Thanks for the update." A voice calls out to Naruto. He turns to find Laxus behind him.

"Yeah well I wasn't really thinking I would have to do it so quickly. It kindof slipped out during a conversation before I had everything planned. Hehe." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Knowing you I'm really not surprised by this." Laxus rubbed his forehead feeling a headache starting.

"I have a surprise for you as well." Laxus raised an eyebrow over Naruto's comment. "If you don't mind me and Erza would be happy to make you Minato's godfather."

"What!?" Laxus' jaw dropped to the floor from shock. "Why me?"

"Well your my big brother. And would you trust anyone in this guild to look after a child? Most of them are still already children." Naruto in particular was looking towards Natsu and Gray who were currently locking horns with each other.

"Thanks Naruto. I really am grateful for this." Naruto didn't really know if Laxus was being grateful or sarcastic while he looked at his 'competition.'

"Hey I know you'd pick me if the shoe was on the other foot."

"Yeah like that's gonna happen soon."

"Mira..." Naruto nudged Laxus.

"Wha... How'd?" Laxus slightly blushed in response.

"Never mind I'll say to you later but... I'm guessing you've been reading the papers." Naruto changed the conversation and the mood as he looked straight at Laxus.

"I did notice that they mentioned something called the Grand Magic Games. But I don't think anyone in the guild has said anything about it yet."

"Yeah. I really don't want to ask anyone from Lamia Scale about it either."

"Does Jiji know?"

"I have no idea. He recently showed he was looking to retire so who knows."

"He's gonna retire!?" Laxus' face was full of shock of this news.

"Yeah shocked me too. He said something about it yesterday. Don't worry it's not me. I was just asked to give advise."

"Who'd you support."

"One of the only two wizards who out rightly beat me. Funny enough they're both here in the same room... Gildarts."

"Wait who is the other?"

"Jura of Lamia Scale. In one attack he left me needing a body cast."

"Well I beat you almost as badly."

"Yeah but I was defending Natsu. I'd say if we had a one on one it'll be a different story haha."

"FIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Natsu roared at both Dreyars. "Laxus I want a rematch!"

"Hey if Salamander and Shadow get a crack at Laxus I do as well." Gejeel then added is two pence worth. Naruto and LAxus both looked at eacch other before they started to laugh.

"Fine then. I'll tell you what. In two days we'll have a competition. Laxus gets to fight Natsu and I'll fight Gajeel. The winner of each fight faces each other. Deal?"

"YEAH!" Both mages couldn't help but roar out as Laxus laughed at their response.

"This'll be fun!"

* * *

**And Cut! Well I'm gonna leave it for this chapter right here. We're gonna have a big fight next chapter so be prepared. So with out any further delay here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) What are you going to give Minato Justu or Magic? I will be giving Minato both but it will be different compared to his mother and father. It will be explained in more detail in later chapters.**

**2) Will Ivan show himself? Yes. Ivan will be playing a part in the GMG but don't expect it to go just like cannon.**

**3) Why have Erza and Naruto marry? Well I had planned this for a while but I felt it would've been the most likely next step in my mind if this story line was cannon. **

**Well that's all for this week's chapter. If you have any questions feel free to leave a review or PM myself. If I don't post your question in the next chapter I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter I hoped you've all enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	60. Part 3 Chapter 5

**So we're back with another chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow. The 60th Chapter at that! So without any more delay here we go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"FIIIIIIIIIGHT!" Natsu roared at both Dreyars. "Laxus I want a rematch!"_

_"Hey if Salamander and Shadow get a crack at Laxus I do as well." Gejeel then added is two pence worth. Naruto and Laxus both looked at each other before they started to laugh._

_"Fine then. I'll tell you what. In two days we'll have a competition. Laxus gets to fight Natsu and I'll fight Gajeel. The winner of each fight faces each other. Deal?"_

_"YEAH!" Both mages couldn't help but roar out as Laxus laughed at their response._

_"This'll be fun!"_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 5: Rematches

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

It was night before the fight between Natsu and Laxus with Naruto vs Gajeel to follow afterwards. Everyone in the guild was looking forward as it as the winner of each fight would face each other in a mini tournament. Soon word spread all over not just Magnolia but Fiore as well. Naruto was inside the guild his soon to be wife and son both left with Gray for a job request the night before and were to return just before the fight.

Erza wasn't pleased about the fight but she could also understand why Naruto would want a rematch. Being the only one in the guild at the time he looked at his right arm. The scar from where it was cut off just below his elbow on his forearm was clear to see. Looking at the scar made him remember his father's words to him. "I'll know what to do when the time comes huh?"

"So seemed troubled with your thoughts?" Naruto turned to find Gildarts behind him. Gildart pulled a seat beside Naruto. "So what's eating you?"

"Everything ha. Things are moving so fast. It's not like I'm not happy with how things are turning out it just. I feel like one minute I'm here and the next second I'm over a thousand miles away." Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Yeah I can relate to that. But If things never moved forward then we'd never grow." Gildarts tried to reassure Naruto. Suddenly Gildarts punched Naruto.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" Naruto comically shouted at Gildarts as he held on to his swollen cheek.

"That's for stealing my little girl's first kiss ya punk." Gildarts quickly changed the subject. "I also have news for you. I ran into a few people who reminded me of you."

"What do you mean reminded you of me?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I mean they could walk on water and walk up walls and stand hanging off roofs. I've only seen you ever do that."

"RE-QUIP!" Naruto re-quipped his headband and showed it to Gildarts. "How many were there? Did they wear a headband like this?"

"No. They wore masks and I really don't know I only seen three. There could be more."

"Then the time might be closer than I originally thought." Naruto stood up and walked out the guild.

"The time? Wait Naruto what are you talking about?" Gildarts was confused from Naruto's words and tried to stop Naruto in order to get some idea of what he said.

"Gildarts Gramps is looking for you. He's not here for the moment. He should be back in a few days. Wait for him. I'll also need your help and someone else's as well afterwards."

"Who's help?" Naruto didn't answer Gildarts and left the guild.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto walked into South Gate Park and couldn't believe his eyes. The park was jammed pack with people and stalls. "What the heck is going on here?"

"It's for the fights." Erza spoke out to Naruto. Looking behind him Naruto seen Erza and Minato.

"Hey Daddy!"

"Hey son, Erza When did youse get back?"

"About an hour or so ago. You think I'd miss this. Minato's been talking about nothing else." Erza smiled as she looked at Minato.

"Oh that reminds me. How'd training go with mommy?"

"IT WAS AWESOME! I learnt some new tricks!" Minato's face was full of excitement.

"That's great! Hey you'll be beating me in no time huh?"

"You'd best be going Naruto. Me and Minato will get some food before the fight we'll be back soon." Erza kissed Naruto's cheek before both left Naruto. As Erza walked to a stand she seen A few more fellow guild members. "Bisca, Alzack!"

"Hey Erza I thought you'd be back in town for this." Bisca hugged Erza. Erza then noticed Alzack was holding a child.

"Is this your child?"

"Yep it's our darling little angel Asuka."

"Hi." Asuka waved at Erza who felt someone grab her leg. Looking behind her she seen Minato hiding behind her leg.

"What's wrong Minato?" Minato didn't reply to his mother only for Erza to notice his bright red cheeks. "Say hi Minato."

"HI! MY NAME'S MINATO DREYAR! NICE TO MEET YOU Y'KNOW!" Minato closed his eyes as he shouted and bowed in front of Bisca, Alzack and Asuka.

The three adult each had blank looks in their faces as they looked at each other. The silence was soon broken as Asuka started to laugh. "Haha your silly. Can I get down daddy?" Alzack then let his daughter down to the ground. Auska then grabbed Minato's hand. "Come on there's good food over here!" Asuka then lead Minato off towards a stall a few metres away.

"I'll keep an eye on them you both run on ahead." Alzack waved to both Erza and Bisca and he walked after his daughter and Minato.

"I can't believe it..." Erza was still speechless.

"Yeah your son's first crush is our daughter." Both mages then looked at each other before they started to smile and chuckle. "It's so cute!"

* * *

(Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu and Naruto)

All four mages were standing off each other. Natsu was staring off with Laxus and Gajeel was doing the same to Naruto.

"WE'RE FIRST!" Natsu shouted out the crowd.

"Yeah yeah go ahead." Naruto waved at Natsu to start. Moments later Natsu soon set his whole body on fire.

"Lets go! LAXUUUSSSSS!" Natsu the charged directly towards Laxus. "FIRE DRAGON'S!" Just before Natsu could finish Laxus punched the back of his head. The hit sent Natsu crashing into the ground head first. His foot thenn started to twitch as he lied on the ground out cold.

The whole crowd who were watching the fight couldn't believe their eyes as their entire bodies turned white. "Alright Gajeel I guess it's our... HE'S BOLTED!" Naruto couldn't believe his eyes. As he turned to face Gajeel he found that the former Phantom mage had ran off.

"That coward!"

"Alright folks spread out and lets find Gajeel!"Macao and most of the crowd soon left to find Gajeel leaving all but a few of the crowd remaining.

Laxus couldn't help but laugh as he picked Natsu over his shoulder and left him beside Lucy Heartfilia. "He's out cold. He should wake in a few minutes or so." Lucy didn't reply to Laxus as she was still speechless from watching the one hit KO. "Guess it's just you and me then. Eh Naruto?"

"Well as disappointed I am over missing out in a fight I suppose a smaller crowd will make this better. I can almost go full blast at you." Naruto cracked his knuckles as he started to smile. He looked at the remaining crowd and seen a worried look on his son's face. "Hey Minato! Don't worry about your old man. RE-QUIP!" A kunai bag appeared in Naruto's hand before he strapped it to his waist. "I can show you some chakra attacks now."

(Naruto vs Laxus)

(Fairy Tail Rising OST)

Nartuo and Laxus charged up their powers. The chakra started to spin around Naruto's feet, it almost looked like blue flames. Laxus' body was surrounded with his lightning. Everyone could feel the tension in the air. Both Dreyars then ran towards each other. Their forearms clashed creating a shockwave. Naruto then release spinning backwards in the air. Then pulled out four kunai and threw them around Laxus. "SHADOW CLONE!" A three clones appeared by each kunai.

"EARTH STYLE: MUDWALL!" Four walls of earth grew from the ground trapping Laxus inside. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" All four versions of Naruto sent a fireball into the trap. when the flame submerged Laxus was no where to be seen.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" Laxus flew down from above the real Naruto sending him crashing into the ground. The clone quickly disappeared the moment the real Naruto took the hit from Laxus. Naruto quickly pulled himself up and took a defensive stance. Laxus continue'd on his assault.

Moving fast Laxus quickly got past Naruto and was standing behind him. Naruto threw a kunai into the air. "LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!" Laxus grabbed both of his hands and slammed them downwards.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto jumped to the air bound kuani and quickly kicked Laxus' chest. Laxus was pushed back several metres from Naruto's kick. The ground as cut up from Laxus feet dragging over the dirt. "WIND STYLE: AIR BULLETS!" Naruto then spat out gusts of air towards Laxus. Pulling his arms in front of his body Laxus tried to block the oncoming attack.

Naruto's attack hit Laxus and caused a cloud of dust to rise. The entire crowd was not able to view Laxus even Naruto. "DRAGON SLAYER: SECRET ART!" Once he heard Laxus Naruto jumped high into the air. Soon he fell directly into the centre of the dust cloud. "ROARING THUNDER!" "RASENGAN!" Both attack clashed, the blast wave instantly cleared the dust cloud. The entire crowd then seen Naruto still in mid air as both attack were still clashing.

"Cool..." Minato watched the spectacle, wide eyed in shear awe.

Eventually both attacks cancelled each other out. Both mages then moved away from each other trying to get some space between them. For what seemed like ages was actually just a few minutes.

"I'll admit it if you won't but I'm having a blast." Naruto smiled as he spoke.

"You know what. I will admit it." Laxus smiled right back at Naruto but before they could continue their fight a huge pair of hands came from nowhere and slammed both mages into the ground. This left both mages dazed and confused as it seemed the world around them was spinning like crazy.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Makarov then stood between both of his grandsons as they were barely able to stand on their own two feet. "Look at the damage you're causing!" Looking at the scene around them the park was almost destroyed as it barely resembled anything to what it looked like before. "The guild's already in massive debt we don't need any further damages to pay by your recklessness!"

"Sorry gramps, we got a bit in too it hehe." Naruto gave a cheeky smile to his grandfather.

"I can't believe they were looking to make you a wizard saint." Makarov rubbed the side of his head.

"Wizard saint! When was this!?" Erza and Laxus both asked at the same time.

"He was asked two days ago but declined. He put his family first." Makarov answered. "Anyway, you two!" Makarov stared at both of his grandchildren as a shiver went up both their spines in fear. "Clean this place up right now!" Both mages quickly got up and ran around the park trying to get it to look like it once did.

Little did the crowd know that among them was a hooded figure and underneath his hood was a mask. Quickly he left not seen by anyone. He meet up with five other hooded figures. "So, How did he fair?" One of the hooded figures asked

"He's holding back." Was the reply.

"We have other matters in hand. We have to concentrate on this Grand Magic Games that are soon approaching."

* * *

**And Cut! Left an early surprise for you all with an early chapter but don't worry there will still be one posted this Thursday as well! Quite a few question's from last chapter so here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto and Minato be getting second Origin? For Naruto I will not be giving him second origin as he isn't capable of containing one. As for Minato you'll have to wait and see.**

**2) Will Naruto take Jellal in custody? Naruto will be meeting up with Jellal soon but you'll have to wait again I'm afraid to find out lol. **

**3) Why not make Naruto a Wizard Saint? Simply too much isn't good for a flowing story. And I doubt people want to read about wizard saint meetings. I'd say they'd be boring. And if your caught up with the manga you'll understand why as well.**

**4) Could you explain the reason for Minato's type of magic? Since Erza is his mother it felt right to give him Re-Quip as he is getting Chakra from Naruto. And I gave him a requip that was based on Rave Master and was in Fairy Tail but used by Erza Knightwalker.**

**5) Favourite Manga that was not made into an anime? I recently found what I think is a great manga. It's called Cage of Eden. It's a great read.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you do have any question do feel free to leave a review or PM myself. If it doesn't get answered in the Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	61. Part 3 Chapter 6

**So it's Thursday once more so here is the next chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 6: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 1: Unknown Guild.

Location: Fairy Tail Guild.

Almost everyone in the was currently inside the guild. The only one missing was Naruto. He had said to Erza and Minato that he would be out of town for a few months. They didn't understand what he was planning to do but they knew he would leave for a very good reason. As for Naruto and Erza's wedding they had set a date for six months time. The news of which was headline stories all over the magical magazines.

"So glad everything is set in stone?" Mira asked Erza.

"I'm revealed more than anything in fact. I'm happy you agreed to be my bridesmaid Mira." Erza warmly smiled to her friend.

"I can't believe Naruto got Laxus to agree to be his best man. He'll look so weird in a three piece suit don't you think." Lucy McGarden asked Mira slightly nudging her at the same time. Mira didn't answer but instead slowly walked away blushing heavily. The two girls had more or less figured out that Mira secretly liked Laxus.

Makarov then walked and stood on the top of the stairs as everyone had gathered. "As a few here might know I've decided to retire." Makarov announced to the guild.

"Are you serious?" Cana looked towards Makarov in disbelief.

"Wait I'm not ready for this." Macao quickly tried to fix himself up.

"It's not you." Wakaba quickly shoot Macao back down to earth.

"And now I'd like to introduce the next master to you all. The fifth Master of Fairy Tail is... Gildarts Clive!" Makarov pointed behind only to turn and find Mira still blushing from before, standing behind him waving to the rest of the guild. No one in the guild expected this. Makarov's jaw slammed to the ground. "Where is Gildarts?!"

"He left a letter for you." Mira then handed Makarov the letter as it started to read it out loud for the whole guild.

"To Master, and all friends here. to be the Master of Fairy is an honour but sorry to say I'm not suitable. Well, anyway being selected as the Fifth Master I'd like to do two things for you. First off I acknowledge Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail as I'm sure most of you still do. Second is to nominate Makarov Dreyar to be the Sixth Master of Fairy Tail. I'll be travelling around for some time and will come back someday. Take care all of you. And Cana. Sorry to leave you again but you can always call me with a card. As soon as you call I'll fly home to you. Fairy Tail is my home so I will be back. Until the day I'm home I hope that Fairy Tail will be number one in Fiore once more. But that's not my duty to do so, but yours. Master take this as your last job. To lead Fairy Tail back to the top once more."

Most of the guild were left speechless from Gildarts' letter. Laxus could help but smile now knowing why Naruto suggested Gildarts to his grandfather.

Cana looked at the card her father gave her before ripping it in two. "Sorry old man but I don't need it. I told you that I like the life I have, damn father."

But the one who was most shocked was Makarov. Soon he couldn't help hold back his anger anymore. "DAMN YOU NARUTO! Last time I listen to your advice over these kinds of matters. AND WHO DOES THAT PUNK GILDARTS THINK HE IS! My last job? HOW DARE YOU!" Makarov then tore the latter in two. "OK, THEN I WILL NEVER RETIRE AGAIN! WINE! GIVE ME WINE!"

"Return to number one huh. Who's the current number one guild at the moment?" Gray asked the members of the guild.

"They're a guild called Sabertooth. You might not have heard of them but they grew like wild fire in the last seven years." Lucy McGarden answered Gray.

"So how do you think we'll be number one again?" Natsu asked out loud.

"It does seem quite a tough one to figure out huh." Erza thought to herself. She was cut from her thoughts when she noticed Minato trying to get her attention. "What's wrong Minato?"

"I think Dad said something about a game or something."

"A game?" Erza was confused trying to figure out what Naruto's idea was that Minato mentioned. Macao had overheard them and rushed towards them.

"Oh it's nothing. Probably Naruto being Naruto y'know haha." Macao nervously tried to laugh it off.

"Hold on Dad that's not fair!" Romeo jumped on top of the table.

"No, Romeo I swore we'd never take part in that ever again."

"Well we might as well tell everyone else considering Naruto already knows."

"WHAT!" Only the non Tenrou members shouting at what could only be described as fear.

"What's everyone so nervous about?" Makarov asked.

"It's a short cut to becoming the number one guild in Fiore! The Grand Magic Games! If we win we'll become the number one guild once more and Three hundred million jewels for the guild!" The members of the Tenrou team looked excited about hearing of the Grand Magic Games.

"THREE HUNDRED MILLION! WE'RE IN!" Makarov shouted out loud jumping for joy before clearing his throat. "For the good of the guild." Everyone in the guild knew Makarov's intention was for the money.

"Wait you said Naruto knows right? Did you tell him?" Erza asked Romeo.

"Yeah, he figured it out and asked me about it yesterday." Romeo answered Erza

(Stalement OST)

"Oh so I guess he isn't here then?" Just then a mysterious hooded figure entered the Guild. Everyone one the guild took a defensive position, Erza guarded Minato behind her.

"Who are you?" Makarov asked the stranger. He could not get a clear view of the man's face as it was covered by a mask. He could only tell that the man's hair colour was black.

"My name is not what is important. I was hoping to meet this 'Shadow' but it seems he is no longer here in Magnolia. Would any of you happen to know his where abouts?" The hooded figure answered Makarov as he looked around the guild and it's members. His eyes stopped when he seen Minato hiding behind Erza. "Oh, you would think it was Naruto but you are missing two marks on your face. That means he has a child huh."

"RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Erza quickly re-quipped thinking the hooded figure would attack her son. Lucy McGarden pulled Minato back away from Erza and moved him beside Makarov. She held on to him tightly.

"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Mira also transformed and stood beside Erza.

"Leave this place at once." Erza's eyes showed that she was preparing herself to attack. The rest of the guild also prepared to launch an attack.

"And what if I refuse?"

"I'd do as she says." Laxus growled at the hooded figure. His body was layered with his lightning, showing signs he had entered his dragon slayer mode.

The hooded figure once more looked around the guild. "Leave or we'll rip you to shreds. LIGHTNING FLAME MODE!" Natsu surrounded his body with a mix of flames and lightning.

"I'll take this as my queue to leave then." The hooded figure turned and started to walk out of the guild but stopped right outside of the entrance turning back to face Fairy Tail. "I hope to see you all then in three months time for the Grand Magic Games." Suddenly five other hooded figure appeared along side the hooded figure who first entered the guild. "Where we of the Hidden Beast Guild look forward to finally meeting Naruto Uzumaki." In an instant they vanished from sight.

Makarov looked around the guild. All of them members were both angered and worried at the same time. This unknown guild could be a force to reckon with. "It seems my children that it will not only be Sabertooth who will be our main rivals for the number one spot. I think we will all try to take example from Naruto. Most likely he is getting ready already knowing what lies ahead of us. Therefore all members will go train for three months. I hope to see you all back here then." And with that said Makarov ordered the guild to head out and prepare for the Grand Magic Games.

"Damn Naruto!" Every seen Natsu filled still with anger. "HOW COULD YOU GO TRAIN WITHOUT ME!" Natsu then ran off into the distance.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Gray asked as a sweat dropped on his forehead.

"Not a clue. Even I don't know where he trains by himself." Erza bluntly answered.

"Should we go after him?" Lucy asked as she sighed.

"I suppose so but we'll never find Naruto even with a dragon's nose. Come on Minato. You'll be by my side the entire time. I promise nothing is going to happen to you." Erza picked up her son and hugged him tightly. They soon all left to follow Natsu and prepare for the Grand Magic Games.

* * *

(Outside Magnolia)

As the guild were reading Gildarts' letter the mage himself was currently walking up a small road towards the coast when he seen Naruto sitting at the side of the road waiting for Gildarts. "Well I didn't think I would be that easy to find."

"I didn't stay for your letter." Naruto answered as he got back onto his feet.

"Why not?" Gildarts asked with a confused look on his face.

"Remember when I said I would need your help?"

"Yeah you said something about another person. Why what's up?"

"What I'm about to do is going to be and I really mean this extremely dangerous. Only you and Jura have been able to contain me at max power. I thought I could get Laxus' help but even though we were both holding back... I don't think he would be able to help me at this time... But you can Gildarts. That's why I really need your help." Naruto explained to Gildarts with a straight face.

"What are you planning?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow at Naruto as a smile grew on his face.

* * *

(Two months later)

Arriving back at the guild Naruto found it completely empty. "Strange. Not a single job request has been taken." Naruto noticed the job request board still had a few posters left on it.

"Naruto. You're back." Makarov just entered the guild and greeted Naruto.

"Yeah Gramps, just back a few seconds ago. Where is everyone?"

"They're off preparing for the Grand Magic Games. And I have news for you Naruto. We were visited by a guild called Hidden Beasts and they seem interested in you." Makarov bluntly told Naruto.

"Did they wear hoods?" Naruto asked his Grandfather.

"How did you know?" Makarov raised an eyebrow.

"I was warned by Gildarts... Someone's coming." Naruto felt a presence towards the guild. As they both waited they soon noticed a blue haired man walk into the guild. "So, it's been a long time Jellal."

"It has Naruto. I'm glad to see you are alright."

"You're Jelllal! Get out of my guild right this instant!" Makarov slowly turned into his titan form.

"No Gramps. Jellal's not the same as he was before I can tell his presence has changed in seven years." Naruto place his arm in front of Makarov.

"I apologize for my presence here Master Makarov. I have a favour to ask of you and your guild."

"A little trust would be a start Jellal. You're not alone. Ultear, Simon get out here and who ever is with you!" Naruto shouted towards the entrance as two women and a tall man then walked into the guild.

"It's good to see Naruto."

"Even when you were in the Rune Knights I could never sneak up on you. Looks like you haven't changed Naruto." Ultear spoke to Naruto.

"I remember you from Tenrou." Naruto pointed that the pink haired woman.

"Yeah I remember you as well. My name's Meredy."

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail then." Makarov asked the three mages. Jellal then explained his story. Of how his new guild Crime Sorciere had been feeling dark magic from the magic games and was hoping to infiltrate and get close to the source of the power. Makarov and Naruto thought between themselves before allowing Jellal to become Mystogan.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this Makarov." Jellal bowed to Makarov, grateful he was allowed to use the disguise of his Edolas counterpart. After thanking both mages Crime Sorciere walked towards the exit.

"Jellal... Don't die understood. We both know what we are." Naruto gave Jellal a warning.

"I do..."

"What does he mean?" Ultear and Simon both asked.

"It's something only we know about. Don't worry Naruto... I can't afford to die any time soon. The same can be said for you as well." With that Jellal waved goodbye to both mages. But before they had left the guild Ultear turned to ask Naruto.

"Naruto in the last seven years I have unlocked a way in increase a person's magic containers by allowing them to active a hidden second one. I can unlock your second origin if you would like."

"No thanks Ultear. I don't have a second container that you could unlock. I wasn't born with magic so when my body fused with the eternano from the R-System I've only had the one container. Plus don't forget my chakra, so I think I'll be fine." Naruto smiled at Ultear grateful for her offer. "See you next month... Mystogan."

* * *

**And Cut! So that's the first part of the GMG arc done and dusted. I've been planning this arc for a while so expect plenty of cliff hangers lol My favourite part lol. As for a time frame in the amount of chapters I really haven't a clue. But this will be by far the longest arc of the series. Depending on how long the new arc in the manga will be of course lol. Well with out delay here are this chapter's Q&amp;A!  
**

**1) Will Naruto use Sage mode? No Naruto has what I think is better for the story Mage mode.**

**2) Will another Jinchuriki be introduced in the story. Sadly no. Sorry.**

**3) Will I be doing a Fairy Tail/Rave Master crossover like the OVA? Not too sure atm. I'd have to give Rave Master a watch again to find a Rave character I could pair with Naruto for the story but who knows lol.**

**4) Will Naruto be getting a summon? Sorry but no. I don't really feel that in Fiore he would have a need for one.**

**So anyway that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question feel free to leave a review or PM myself. As always if your question isn't answered in the next Q&amp;A I will try to reply back to you via PM. I hoped you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	62. Part 3 Chapter 7

**It's Thursday once more and I'm back with another chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 7: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 2: Crocus.

Location: Crocus.

Exactly three months since the master allowed Fairy Tail to train only a few members had returned, Naruto was the first being a whole month early. The rest barely made it back by just a few hours. Makarov then decided that the team should be Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy Heartfilia with Wendy as back up.

This gave Lucy a shock as she was expecting Laxus, Gajeel or maybe even Mira to be in contention. Naruto on the other hand was expecting Jellal or Msytogan to show up. Truth was it would've given Makarov a great head ache trying to figure out a best team of five with one back up out of twelve mages to challenge for Fairy Tail.

The team soon arrived in the capital of Fiore, Crocus. During their training most of the team had also been in contact with Jellal and they had taken up Ultear's offer over opening up their hidden second origin.

Erza told Naruto about there run in with Jellal and Ultear once they left for the capital. Naruto acted surprised by this already knowing Jellal's intentions from these games. But he felt like he had to say something to Erza about them already having contacted Makarov. But since Erza never mentioned about Jellal saying he already spoke with other members of Fairy Tail he felt it would be best to say nothing for the time being.

"This is my first time being in a big city!" Lucy Heartfilia spoke as her jaw was nearly touching the ground.

"It's so cool looking!" Minato looked around the large building and small streets with amazement.

"Sure we'll be here for hopefully the next two weeks so we'll have plenty of time to look around, deal?"

"DEAL!" Minato shouted from his father's shoulders.

"Hey kids good to see your all here. Let's get on with this event already! KAHAHAHA! We'll show them all the power of Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted at the guild to the members of Team Fairy Tail with Asuka on his shoulders. He arrived with team Lucy McGarden, Team Shadow Gear and Asuka's parents, Bisca and Alzack.

"Hey look it's Fairy Tail haha." A person shouted out loud as he laughed

"Those losers are gonna finish last again." Another random man shouted.

"Yeah you think they'd learn by now?" The first person answered back.

Naruto seen Natsu's face and had to hold him back from going over and clocking their heads in. "Easy Natsu. The world's changed in seven years. We're here to prove we're better. Remember that."

"Natsu, we have other things to worry about. The matches will begin tomorrow. Unfortunately, we don't know anything about the rules." Makarov spoke with a worried tone.

"Master's right they change the events as well every year." Alzack told the team as he pick Asuka of Makarov's shoulder on to is own.

"Sharpshooting popped up the year we didn't enter." Bisca said with a depressed look.

"The year I didn't take part there was a race." Jet spoke as he animated his running speed."

"Nothing to worry yourselves over kids. Naruto read this by tomorrow wouldya?" Makarov then handed Naruto a ten thousand page book entitled Grand Magic Games Rule Book.

"What the hell, are you serious gramps!?" Naruto shouted at Makarov with wide eyes from shock as he looked at the massive book.

Levy then barely lifted the book off Naruto. "Let me read it. I brought my wind reading glasses." Levy then swiftly scoped through the large book. "There are not alot of main rules other than the ones listed by the magic council already set for guilds but for the games there are three main ones. First of all Guild master's cannot participate. Secondly anyone without the guild's insignia cannot participate and must simply observe. And finally each event will remain a secret up until right before they begin, at which point the rules of that event will be explained."

"All those rules make sense I suppose. Except for the last rule." Gray looked at the group with a blank face.

"I'm guessing that's what makes the Games so interesting for spectators. The Games themselves are basically blind luck for the most part." Erza commented her opinion on the last rule.

"There is a warning at the end. All participant and reserve must return to the lodgings by midnight." Levy read the warning that was written on the last page.

"So tonight then?" Wendy asked the group.

"That gives us plenty of time to prepare then. Come on Lucy!" From his excitement Natsu grabbed Lucy Heartfilia's arm and dragged her as he ran.

"Wait Natsuuuu!" Lucy screamed as Natsu pulled her along.

"Hey wait for me!" Happy shouted out as he flew after the pair.

"Hey Minato how about you come with Granny Lu and Auntie Levy for today so your Mom and Dad can get ready?" Lucy McGarden asked Minato with a smile. Minato agreed and the three soon left to wonder around the city.

"Don't forget bring Minato back before Midnight ok!" Erza shouted as they left.

"Don't worry you two relax for a while." Lucy turned and winked at Erza who bushed in return.

"Come Wendy let's look around town." Sensing what Lucy McGarden meant Gray gently pushed Wendy and Carla away from Naruto and Erza.

The pair were then left speechless and the rest had also left them with out saying a word. "What now?" Naruto asked Erza. Erza thought for a moment as she had a million ideas running through her head. "I know. How about we go get something to eat." Naruto quickly suggested to Erza before she could reply to his first question.

"Deal. But we're getting cake before ramen." Erza ordered with her cheeks puffed outwards huffing. Naruto could help but laugh at Erza's response as they both left for food.

* * *

(Five minutes to midnight)

Every member of Team Fairy Tail were in there hotel room. Naruto and Erza after their meal decided to relax in the hotel before the rest arrived back. Natsu and Lucy were next to arrive back along with Happy. They had recently had a run with the twin dragons of Sabertooth. Their chance meeting had Natsu reeling with anger from their arrogance. Gray too was reeling with anger but Naruto joked with him saying that their might've been a hint of jealousy hidden behind his anger was well.

Last to arrive back was Wendy and Carla. They spent most of the day exploring the castle in the centre of the city. With only minutes left until midnight both Naruto and Erza were getting more and more worried over the fact Levy and her mother Lucy had not come back with Minato.

"Hey man calm down. It's Levy and Lucy we're talking about here." Gray was currently trying to calm down an animated Naruto.

"I know it's Levy and Lucy and that's what I'm so worried about. They would've left a message if they were running late. This isn't like them."

Erza then suddenly remembered the incident they day they left to train for the games. The hooded man seemed interested in Minato when he figured out that he was Naruto's son. "Naruto..." Erza softly spoke out but was stopped when the door slowly opened.

"Hey guys. Me and Lisanna thought we'd bring some snacks and drinks for you all." Walking into the room was Elfman and Lisanna both carrying creates of drink and food for the group.

"Elfman, is Lucy and Levy staying in your side of the hotel?" Naruto quickly asked Elfman.

"Yeah but they haven't come back yet. Why what's wrong?" Elfman answered Naruto. He was leaning backwards as Naruto was right in his face when he asked.

The clock when turned to midnight and the church bells of the city began to call out. the noise echo'd around the whole city. Then all the lights of the city darken down leaving the entire city pitch black. when the light re-emerged a giant 3D an with a pumpkin head was being projected over the city. **"To All the guilds here for the Great Magic Tournament! Good Morning!"** The image moved in a cartoony fashion as he spoke. **"In order to reduce the incredibly high turnout of guilds of one hundred and fourteen this year down to just ten we will now being the preliminary event!"**

"What the!?" Gray shouted out from confusion.

"No one said anything about that!" Erza was also shocked hearing this recent news.

"Wait... That thing said one hundred and fourteen guilds. That way too high for Fiore! Fiore only has eighty guilds!" Naruto shouted out.

**"Every year more and more guilds come that's a sign this event was starting to be taken too lightly. This year, we've brought the number of final competing teams down to ten. The Preliminary rules are simple."** The image was still dancing as he spoke but suddenly stopped moving.

The ground then began to shake and the hotel shifted upwards by large gears pushing the building upwards. The hotel that fairy tail was staying in wasn't the only one as all of the other hotels and B&amp;B's around the city were lifted upwards into the air above Crocus. Everyone held on to something tightly as they moved into the air.

Meanwhile as the hotels and B&amp;B's were being brought into the air a massive construction was taking place in the sky. When the hotels stopped moving you could clearly see that each building had a bridge build towards the massive construction. **"This is the Sky Labyrinth. Each team competing has to do one simple thing. First ten teams to arrive win. Nothing can be more simpler. You are free to use your magic as well. But remember all five of your team members must be with you when you cross the finish line other wise you won't be allowed to continue. One other thing. We hold no responsibility for anyone who would happen to lose their lives while within the labyrinth. So let the games... BEGIN!" **The games had finally begun and all of the competing teams charged forward. Except one.

Naruto grabbed Elfman and pushed his towards the bridge. "Hey what are you doing?" A confused Elfman asked.

"Elfman, congrats you've been promoted. Wendy I'm sorry but I'm taking you off the team. I'll need a dragon's nose to help me find Levy, Lucy and Minato. Happy and Carla your with me as well." Naruto after he stopped pushing Elfman picked up Wendy and walked towards the door. Turning around he seen that everyone was still standing gob-smacked looking at him. "What the hell are you all standing here for?! MOVE IT!"

Finally realizing what Naruto meant Elfman smiled and grabbed the rest of the team and swiftly ran towards the Sky Labyrinth. "Got it! I won't let you down!"

"AND YOU GUYS BETTER FINISH IN THE TOP TEN OR ELSE!" Naruto shouted back on e last time the the team before the rest of them left to search the city for Levy, her mother Lucy and Minato.

* * *

All four split into two teams. Carla and Happy serched in the air while running through the streets Naruto and Wendy both desperately tried to find the missing trio. Not knowing how the guild was getting on Naruto had to push those thoughts aside for a moment and focus on finding Minato. "Naruto!" Happy then called out for Naruto.

Naruto quickly jumped to the mark he placed on Happy's bag and raijin'd to him. "Oh you're here, We think we've found Levy's hair-band." Carla then pulled out a bag they found near a bush in the city's main public park.

"Where was it exactly?" Carla pointed in the direction where they found the hair-band. But there was nothing else to be found. "Wendy do you think you can track done Levy's scent?"

"I'll give it my best." Wendy was then given the hair-band by Happy but before she could try to track down Levy a voice spoke out to the group.

"That won't be necessary." The group turned to find a hooded man standing on top of the street light. His body was blacked out.

"Who are you? And more importantly do you know where my son is?"

"Rest assured he and the two females are safe. They are currently in the nearest hospital. They should be fine soon. As for who I am... You can call me Owl. I am the leader of the Hidden Beasts guild. I look forward to meeting you again... Naruto."

"Wait how'd you know my name?" Naruto shouted out the hooded figure but by the time he had finished speaking the man had disappeared. After a few moments the group had calmed down after there shock and confusion. "Let's go." The group then quickly left for the nearest hospital.

* * *

**And Cut! It's been fun writing this chapter and I hope it's leaving you wanting more chapters lol. Anyway here is this weeks Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Minato be part of the GMG? No but he will have some part just not in the games themselves.**

**2) What Voice over actor would you love to be? Easy one. Chris Sabat! Elfman, Major Armstrong, Zoro and Vegeta the prince of all Saiyans!**

**3) Favourite One Piece moment? Tough one to be honest. Given it a hard bit of thought I'm gonna say Marineford and Luffy arriving in front of the three admirals. The whole battle is like about four hours long and its by far one of the best Manga Arcs of all time in my opinion and so it had to be my personal favourite moment of the arc.**

**Well that's all for this week folks! If you have any questions feel free to review or PM myself. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	63. Part 3 Chapter 8

**Well it's only a few hours early but I did finished this chapter sooner than i thought so here's this week's chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Rest assured he and the two females are safe. They are currently in the nearest hospital. They should be fine soon. As for who I am... You can call me Owl. I am the leader of the Hidden Beasts guild. I look forward to meeting you again... Naruto."_

_"Wait how'd you know my name?" Naruto shouted out the hooded figure but by the time he had finished speaking the man had disappeared. After a few moments the group had calmed down after there shock and confusion. "Let's go." The group then quickly left for the nearest hospital._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 8: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 3: New Teams

Location: Domus Flau Arena.

After Naruto and the others found Minato, Levy and her mother Lucy in the local Hospital Naruto took them to the Domus Flau Arena's medical room. Since the Team had just finished qualifying for the games they soon arrived. All of them were showing extreme sign of exhaustion.

"Have they woken up yet?" Lucy Heartfilia asked.

"No, they're showing no signs of external wounds either." Carla answered.

Naruto slammed his fist on the wall inside the room. "Dammit!"

"It's ok Naruto, none of this is your fault. It's no one's fault." Erza tried to console Naruto.

"I know. But if I ever find out who did this... **I'll end them**." As everyone looks at his back, Naruto's hair and voice was showing signs he was slowly using the Nine Tail's chakra in his angered state.

"I know." Erza hugged Naruto from behind. In doing so she managed to calm her fiancée down.

"N... Naruto?" Lucy McGarden softly cried out. Everyone rushed over towards her.

"I'm here." Naruto responded to Lucy.

"Is Minato and Levy ok? This thing came... Out of nowhere... It attacked Minato and then Levy... I tried to run away with them but... I can't remember." Lucy struggled to talk from the exhaustion.

"They're all doing great Lucy, thank you." Erza reassured Lucy just before she fell back asleep once more.

Then Makarov and Porlyusica entered the room. "So they are already here then." Makarov commented on team Fairy Tail already inside the arena.

Porlyusica then checked up on the condition of the trio. "They are all suffering from Magic Power Deficiency. If they rest here for the night they should be fine by morning."

Erza and Naruto both sighed from relief as well as the rest of the group. Makarov then soon turned his attention to other matters concerning the Magic Games. "Naruto. Are you going to be taking part in the first day's events?"

"I don't know gramps. I don't feel it's my call to make. Elfman took my cover place and I think it would be unfair to take that away from him." Naruto answered Makarov.

"Naruto... I want to thank you for this but I can't. I wasn't selected even as a back up and only helped out because I happened to be in the right place at the right time. I think you should go. After all. We will need our strongest out there at all times right haha." Elfman laughed after he had thanked Naruto.

"Thanks Elfman. And who knows there are seven days with events. You might just get an event yourself. You are our back up mage now as well don't forget." Naruto smiled as he fist pumped Elfman.

"I'm glad you're all acting fine but these three need their rest." Porlyusica then pushed everyone except Naruto and Erza out of the room. She had only allowed them to stay to watch over the trio and stay by their sides as they recovered. Both soon fell asleep beside Minato's bed.

* * *

(Next morning)

Naruto and Erza were both awakened by Minato. Their son seemed fresh and did not show any signs of even knowing what had happened the night before. Both were glad of this as they did not want this to mentally scar their son.

When Porlyusica and Makarov arrived she seen that the trio were fit enough to leave. Makarov took Minato and the others with him as Erza and Naruto went to prepare for the start of the games opening ceremony.

While they were all getting ready team Fairy Tail could hear the loud roars of excitement from the over one hundred thousand strong crowd in the Domus Flau Arena.

"It sounds like an army out there!" Lucy Heartfilia spoke as she shook with nerves.

"They couldn't be all mages. I'd say most of them are normal civilians." Gray seemed nervous as well.

"I don't like these clothes gramps gave us." Natsu spoke with a groaning tone as he complained.

"I agree with you. Purple is not my colour. At least I'm still able to wear my normal flak jacket." Naruto agreed with Natsu but didn't really car as thankfully it was only his coat he was forced to change to purple. It was more or less a match for his Fairy Tail Shadow clock with the colour change of white to purple and his red flames were now black. The writing on the back was not white as well.

"Well like it or not the master said we should all be in matching team colours." Lucy then gave off to Natsu's complaining.

"Well I like it. Really skin tight." Gray said in a pleasing tone.

"That cause you aren't wearing it. Nor underwear for that matter." Naruto commented then on Gray's appearance. But they soon did not have much time. As they heard an announcement for all teams be be prepared to enter the arena in order of rank from the preliminaries.

_**"The time has finally come, This year! The annual festival of magic! THE GRAND MAGIC GAAAAAAAAMES! I'm you host, Chapati Lola. And beside me as our commentator is former council member Yajima. It's a please to have you here Yajima sir."**_ The crowd roared as Chapati officially started the games.

**_"Thank you the please is mine."_**

_**"And for one day our special guest commentator is none other than Miss Fiore herself, from Blue Pegasus, Jenny Realight!"**_

_**"Go team Blue Pegasus!"**_ Jenny shouted to the crowd as they cheered.

**_"The teams are about to enter the field."_**

**_"Yes thank you. I'll have a coffee."_**

**_"Yajima your microphone is still on."_** Chapati quickly told Yajima as the crowd was filed with laughter.

(S Class Promotion OST)

_**"First off we have the team that finished in Tenth place. Please give it up for TWILIGHT ORGE!"**_ The crowd cheered as Twilight entered the field. **_"This years team consists of Tibo, Marco, Samus, Jello and Mattan!"_**

"We're next... Ready?" Erza asked her team mates. Each member except Naruto replied.

"Alright then, Team Fairy Tail let's go!" Naruto shouted for Team Fairy Tail to enter.

**_"Coming in at ninth place we have a guild so seven years ago were the top dog in Fiore. Please give it up for FAIRY TAIL!" _**The mood of the crowd quickly changed as they began to boo the members of team Fair Tail as they entered. **_"This years team consists of Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza and Naruto!"_** The crowd boo'd louder as each name was called out.

"What the hell man!?" Natsu shouted with a stunned face. The rest of the team were left speechless.

**_"Even though they've gotten last every single year, Fairy Tail have managed to finish inside the top ten."_** Chapati tried his best to calm the crowd as Yajima too was left stunned from the crowd's response to Fairy Tail. Jenny on the other hand was too busy waving to her fans in the crowd. **_"With the return of the Tenrou team can they turn things around and once more become top in Fiore?!"_**

**_"Well I'm glad to see you all safe and sound once more. Congratulations kids!"_** Yajima gave a thumbs up to Fairy Tail and he aimed it directly to Naruto and Erza.

"Well at least that's one supporter haha." Lucy nervously laughed.

"HOORAY! HOORAY! FAIRY TAIL!" The team looked over and seen most of the guild members cheering them on from the stands.

"Ehh... You see that?" Gray asked his team.

"Hooray, go Fairy Tail!" They soon found a little small girl cheering them on as well.

"Master Mavis!" Makarov was utterly stunned as were the rest of the guild.

"Hey big sis!" Minato greeted Mavis. "Are you here to cheer us on?"

"Why yes." Mavis answered Minato.

"You came to cheer us on? But you..." Makarov was still stunned by the first master sudden appearance.

"Don't worry only those wearing the guild crest can see me. That and Tenrou Island is really boring." The rest of the guild white'd out with Mavis' answer.

(White Dragon and Shadow Dragon OST)

_**"Next up in eighth place. The hounds of Hell's Army, QUATRO CERBERUS!"**_ The crowd once more changed mood as roared as the new team entered. **_"This years team consists of Guy, Jager, Semmes, Rocker and Bacchus!_**"

"Hey Naruto!" Guy shouted towards the Fairy Tail members.

"Good to see you guy!" Naruto then fist bumped Guy as they greeted each other.

**_"Coming in seventh place we have an all female guild. Give it up for the dancers of the deep blue sea. MERMAID HEEL!"_** All of the men inside the stadium had their eyes replaced by love hearts as they entered. **_"This years team consists of Millianna, Beth, Risley, Arana and Kagura!"_**

"Millianna?" Erza was shocked to hear that name.

"ERZIE!" Millianna ran and hugged Erza tightly. "It's great to see you again."

**_"In sixth place is the azure wings that sparkle in the darkness, BLUE PEGASUS!"_** The women in the crowd then swoo'd over the charming looks of the members of Blue Pegasus. With the exception of Ichiya of course. **_"This years team consists of Ichiya, Eve, Ren, Hibiki and... A blue bunny?"_**

**_"In fifth place, the goddess of love and war's sacred destroyers, LAMIA SCALE!" _**The crowd were left stunned when they seen Jura enter the field. **_"This years team consists of Lyon, Yuka, Toby, Sherria and Jura of the ten wizards saints!"_**

"I'm hoping in this tournament we might get a chance for our rematch. Naruto-dono." Jura smiled at Naruto.

"You and me both." Naruto gave a smile in response.

"Don't forget Gray. If we win, Juvia joins our guild." Lyon was quick to taunt Gray.

"If you can remember I never made that bet. And besides your not going to be winning this anyway." Gray gave Lyon a cheecky grin as he responded.

"If that is the case I'l have Erza. Sniff sniff." Ichiya quickly started to sniff Erza.

"Quit it." Erza shouted in a disgusted tone.

Ichiya then felt a tight grip on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw Naruto. He could swear that there was a dark aura surrounding Naruto as he coldly smile at him. "I'm sorry Ichiya. I missed what you said there. Who are you taking?" Ichiya was speechless as the aura surrounding Naruto utterly terrified him.

"Nothing." Ichiya then moved backwards away from Erza. Erza couldn't believe her eyes and she had to blink several times before she realized what had happened.

"Hey boss If they win can I join this guild!" Hibiki happily pointed towards Mermaid Heal.

"You're not even close to their theme!" Toby shouted towards Hibiki.

(Seven Kins of Purgatory OST)

**_"Moving on, Coming in fourth place we have a shock. In there first appearance please welcome the midnight raiders. RAVEN TAIL!"_** The crowd were left stunned not knowing if they had to cheer or not. **_"There first team for the games consist of Nullpudding, Flare, Obra, Kurohebi and Alexei!"_**

From the stands a loud voice was heard shouting out. "HOW COULD THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES ALLOW A DARK GUILD TO TAKE PART IN THE EVENT! WELL?!" Everyone turned to see Makarov shouting at the commentators box. He had to be held back by most of the Fairy Tail members watching in the stands.

**_"Well according to our official information, Raven Tail has been around for seven years but only recently have become an official guild."_**

**_"The paper work checks out, Raven Tail are allowed to take part in this years event."_** Yajima had no choice but to back up Chapati's words.

"Fairy Tail." The team looked to find the mage Alexei speaking. "The boy and women were out way of saying hello." When Alexei finished speaking the small creature on top of Obra turned his face into Minato's and pretended to collapse.

Naruto and Erza both seen this. Erza was quickly held back by Natsu and Gray but Naruto moved to quickly to be held back. Naruto charged towards Raven Tail. "RASEN!" Naruto's attack was cut short as Jura had to jump in to hold Naruto's arm and body back to stop his rasengan from crashing into Alexei at full power.

**_"What's going on here! It seems Naruto of Fairy Tail is trying to attack Raven Tail!"_** Chapati commented on Naruto's attack.

_**"Well the guild masters of both guilds are father and son."**_ Yajima informed the crowd of the guild's past.

"Stop Naruto-dono. I don't know what he said but I'm sure you will get another chance in the games." Jura's words just managed to calm Naruto down.

"Enjoy the festival." Alexei have felt he had done enough to taunt Fairy Tail turned away from them.

_**"With both teams calmed down let's continue with the team announcements!"**_

(Sannin no Dragon Slayer OST)

_**"Well this leaves on down to our last three teams. Taking the bronze position. I don't believe it!... This one is quite a shock! It's FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"**_ Everyone in the whole stadium was utterly stunned as the team enter surrounded in lightning. _**"Fairy Tail second team consists of Juvia, Gajeel, Mystogan, Mira and Laxus!"**_

"What... What is Mystogan doing here?"

"Please tell me you're not..." Erza face was ghost white as Jellal shh'd her.

"Really. I thought you'd be watching the games not taking part in it. Dammit. You're making things complicated." Naruto rubbed the back of his head while he gave Jellal a look that showed he was annoyed.

From the crowd a lot of them were asking why one guild had two team competing. **_ "Well it seems as though there's a lot of people still confused over the new rules for this year games. Don't you think Yajima?"_**

**_"That's right. This year each guild can have not one but two teams enter into the tournament."_**

"I guess that explains the high number of teams taking part I suppose." Naruto thought out loud to himself.

**_"But that doesn't seem very fair. Lets say in an event each team sends out one member for a battle royale. Then there is nothing to stop the two members of Fairy Tail in teaming up once in the ring right?"_** Jenny pointed out what most people in the crowd were thinking.

**_"I don't think it'll happen that way."_**

_**"What makes you think that Yajima?"**_ Chapati asked with a confused look.

**_"Look at the teams themselves."_**

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I'M SERIOUS HERE!" The crowd were stunned to find Natsu shouting directly towards Team B. "I don't care if we're in the same guild or not. If we're fighting against each other I'm taking you down!"

Naruto stood beside Natsu and backed him up. "Yeah and beside bro we haven't had the chance to finish our fight yet."

Laxus could hold back a smile. "Yeah I agree."

Both Dreyars' words were quickly followed by a roar from the crowd. "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT DOING IT NOW!" They both turned to find Makarov with veins showing on his forehead.

(Third Generation Dragon Slayer OST)

_**"Moving on we have an even bigger shock for you all. Please bring the house down for the team in second place. Last year's champions. SABERTOOTH!" **_The crowd then erupted in a huge roar as Sabertooth entered the field. The mages themselves seem to the ones who enjoyed the crowds roar the most out of the other team when they entered. _**"The defending champions this year consists of Orga, Rufus, Newcomer Yukino and the twin dragons Sting and Rogue!"**_

"I look forward to you, Natsu." Sting taunted Natsu.

"Don't wave that finger at me, you bastard." Gajeel growled at Sting.

"Gajeel." Rogue gritted his teeth as he looked at the Iron Dragon slayer.

"Now now, Play nice. You two." Naruto grabbed both shoulders of Natsu and Gajeel trying to calm them down.

"I find this ironic as we had to hold you and Erza back a few moments ago." Natsu commented on Naruto's rage towards Raven Tail.

_**"Finally we have come down to our final guild in this years competition. And boy this guild have broken the records. In the fastest time with an amazing thirty five seconds to finish. Please welcome the unknown guild HIDDEN BEASTS!" **_The crowd were going almost as crazy as when Sabertooth entered. **_"Not much is known over this guild even there mages themselves but they have provided code-names for each mage. The team consists of Boar, Dog, Snake, Eagle and Tiger."_**

The guild were the centre of attention inside the stadium. All of the guild simply stared them down but none more than both Fairy Tail teams. "Our master wishes to know if the three he found were alright?" The mage known as Snake asked Naruto.

"Yes." Naruto simply gave him a short answer.

"Good. That means you won't have any other thought during these games. We'll be watching every move you all make." Boar then informed all of the guilds.

_**"That makes all the teams that will be participating. I certainly am looking forward to this years games. Do you have any thoughts Yajima?"**_

_**"Ah. To be young again."**_

_**"That's not what I meant."**_ The crowd laughed at Yajima's answer. **_"Moving on as we are about to announce the event line up for the is years events."_**

A large stone tablet then appeared from the bottom of the ground. The word written on it highlighted the events of the magic games. Beside were also the point system as well.

_Day 1 - Pandemonium + Battle _  
_Day 2 - ? + Battle_  
_Day 3 - ? + Battle_  
_Day 4 - ? + Battle_  
_Day 5 - ? + Tag Battle_  
_Day 6 - Tag Battle + Tag Battle_  
_Day 7 - ?_

_1st- 10pt  
2nd- 8pt  
3rd- 6pt  
4th- 4pt  
5th- 3pt  
6th- 2pt  
7th- 1pt  
8th,9th,10th- 0pt_

**_"Each guild will get to nominate who wishes to take part in an event. Once every member is selected the rules for that event will be explained. You cannot change once you have been selected. __As for the battles it's a simple thirty minute one on one for the first four days and then three two team battles in the next two. The points for each are 10pt for a win and 5pt for a draw. The loser will receive 0pt. For the battles as well it will be down to a vote for each battle as well. So even if you took part in the event itself you can still be part of the battle after wards. Now that the rules have been explained can each team please select a member to start our first event. Pandemonim!"_**

"I'll start us off."

* * *

**And Cut! That's... One hell of a long chapter lol. Yeah as you've most likely guessed this GMG isn't going to be going to script lol I'm going to be taking a new direction with it but don't worry. You'll still see most of the same fights and all of the same events it's just the line up will be a bit twisted. Now I might allow you to select the battles themselves so keep that in mind. Just don't go crazy with them ok lol. Anyway here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why not show Naruto's training? I will be brought up soon.**

**2) Why not have Naruto take part in Sky Labyrinth? Simple the plot I'm was planning never had Naruto**

**3) What is your favorite Dragonball moment? I'm guessing either by the question itself that its before the saiyan saga and part of the original series. If so then I'd go for the battle with Piccolo in the world martial arts tournament. That fight was epic.**

**So that's all for this week's chapter. As always if you have a question do feel free to leave a review or PM myself. I'm hoping it'll reach over 300 reviews soon lol. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hoped you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	64. Part 3 Chapter 9

**A little surprise for you all as I've got an early chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**_"Now that the rules have been explained can each team please select a member to start our first event. Pandemonium!"_**

_"I'll start us off."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 9: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 4: Pandemonium

Location: Domus Flau Arena.

Naruto walked towards the center of the arena guessing that is were the participants were to go. He was boo'd by the crowd as he walked forward.

"Hey man no fair I wanted to go first!" An annoyed Natsu shouted.

"Calm down Natsu there are 7 days of events Everyone is going to get their turn." Naruto waved at Natsu trying to calm him down.

"So that's why you're starting off then? You hope to give us the best start." Gray asked Naruto.

"I have another reason. I plan on stopping the booing quickly as possible." Naruto responded to Gray's guess. He looked over and seen a worried face on Erza. "Don't worry, I don't plan on doing this for long."

Seeing Naruto walk forward Lyon was about to move forward but he quickly put his hand in front of him. "What's wrong Jura?"

"If Naruto-dono is taking part in this I will take part as well." Jura spoke with a smile on his face as he too walked forward.

"I'll get us going with this one. It's gonna get WIIIIILD!" Guy shouted out as his guild mates backed him up.

"It's full of power houses so far so i'll go for us." Ren of Blue Pegasus as well walked to the center.

"I think this will be good for my memory for the next few days so i'll go." Rufus moved to represent Sabertooth.

"Boar you go and start us off." Tiger nodded for Boar to move and represent Hidden Beasts.

"Would it be ok if I go Kagura?" Beth asked Kagura. She responded by simply nodding her head.

"Hey Jello, you go man it's all on you." Tibo called for his team mate .

"Nullpudding don't let us down." Alexei ordered out.

"Got it boss man." Nullpudding stepped forward.

"I think I'll go as well. I can't let Naruto get a large lead here now can I?" Laxus then moved forward. Gajeel was going to say something but knew Laxus would be the better choice to start off with.

_**"So here are our first ten competitors! Of Fairy Tail A, Naruto! Of Lamia Scale, Jura! Of Quatro Ceberus, Guy! Of Blue Pegasus, Ren! Of Sabertooth, Rufus! Of Hidden Beasts, Boar! Of Mermiad Heel, Beth! Of Twilight Orge, Jello! Of Raven Tail, Nullpudding! And finally of Fairy Tail B, Laxus!" **_The crowd cheered most of the mages with the exception of the two fairy tail mages. **_"So it looks as if we are ready to begin here. Yajima having now seen our competitors what do you expect?"_**

_**"Well we don't really know what the event is yet. But I'd say we're in for some fireworks just by looking at the line out."**_

_**"Go Ren! And Everyone else do your best!" **_Jenny did her best to cheer the mages on.

"Hi there, my name is Mato. I'm the mascot for the games and I'll also be the referee for this event and these games kabo. And here is your stage." Mato threw his hand into the air. A black seal appeared in the sky. Soon a giant tower slowly descended from the seal. It left only a narrow pathway into the tower.

"Here's the tower where monsters nest! Within the tower there are one hundred monsters. Well... They're called that but they're magical tools that we've created for these games. And they can't leave a seal surrounding this tower so everyone can relax. The monsters are divided into five levels of power. D, C, B, A and S. The specifics are like this." Mato then showed the mages a chart on the chart it showed,

S=1  
A=4  
B=15  
C=30  
D=50

"To show you what kind of power a D class monster has we made this demonstration." A large lacrima video showed in the sky. In it a small white monster crashed head first into a giant stone statue. The statue was destroyed and the beast didn't have a scratch on it.

"That was the lowest class. After that each level above if five times more powerful than the one below as well."Most of the crowd were looking nervous over her seeing these mages were to walk into that tower.

"You'll each enter the tower one at a time. Once inside you will speak out the number of monsters you wish to fight. For example if you say three you will fight three. But be warned the class of monster you will be fighting will be at random. You could face three D class or maybe two A class and an S class. If you won that fight you will then get three point and the total of monsters would lower down by three as well. You will each take it in turns inside the tower. Another warning as well. If you do happen to have two different classes I would advise to wipe out the lower class first. I you don't then the remaining monsters will become that higher rank monster. So like before if you get two A class and an S class and take out the S class first then the remaining A class monsters will be S class."

The mages themselves this time looked at each other with some nerves. "If you fall inside the tower then the points you've collected from your previous attempts will be your total. The amount you killed while inside your final attempt will not count to your overall score kabo."

Mato the re-quipped a box with ten stick poking out of a hole on the top. "In order to make it fair please draw your lots." Each mage then waked forward and pulled a stick. After each had drawn their lot a number appeared at the free end of the stick. They revealed the order.

Jello - 1, Naruto- 2, Nullpudding - 3, Beth - 4, Ren - 5, Guy - 6, Laxus - 7, Boar - 8, Rufus - 9, Jura- 10.

"Damn Naruto's before me." Laxus seemed annoyed when he seen Naruto's luck. Jura and Boar however seemed interested in what he might take.

"I guess I have to start the show then!" Jello moved towards the tower.

_**"Looks like we're about to start off with Jello Of Twilight Orge. How do you think he'll fair out there Yajima?"**_

_**"I'd say he'd start off with a low number. Something to help gather momentum. But I think the other mages will be watching carefully."**_

* * *

(The tower of Pandemonium)

Jello stood inside a large room.**"Jello this is Mato. Now if you could call out the number of number of monsters you wish to face in your first round.**

"I am Jello of Twilight Orge. I challenge four!" Jello shouted out. His voice echoing through the tower.

Three large white monsters ran towards Jello. He looked at them with confusion. "Wait I thought I asked for four monster? Where's the fourth?"

Hearing a noise behind him Jello noticed a giant red monster standing behind him. Before he could even react the monster slammed his fist crushing Jello into the ground.

**_"And Jello takes one hell of a hit from the A class monster. I can't see him getting up from that one. So it looks like Twilight Orge's effort is over in pandemonium before it even really got started."_**

**_"Well I would put that down to bad luck I suppose."_**

* * *

(Arena floor)

Knowing it was his turn next Naruto walked towards the ref. "So say I take on about ten and I get one S class. Are you saying that the rest will then become S class if I take it out first?" Naruto asked Mato.

"Of course but I wouldn't advise it kabo." Mato answered. Naruto smirked as he started to walk up the steps.

_**"After Twilight Orge's turn it's now Naruto of Fairy Tail A moving towards the tower. Yajima, I understand Naruto worked under you during your time at the magic council. Would you have any idea how many monsters he might be willing to take on in his first go?"**_

Yajima thought for a second before he gave an answer. **_"I honestly have no idea. Naruto always surprised me with his strength I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to take on at least thirty."_** The crowd were left stunned with Yajima's answered. The members of Fairy Tail however where cheering away like mad men. **_"Sit back folks he comes the show."_**

A nervous Minato watched as his father slowly walked up the steps. "Grampa. Is daddy going to be ok?" Makarov didn't know how to answer Minato's question but Mavis answered him instead.

"Don't worry Minato. I can guarantee that... Out of all the mages here. Naruto is by far the most powerful."

"What do you mean first master?" Makarov asked Mavis with a confused look. Teh rest of the guild wanted to know as well.

"Ohh, you'll soon see why." Mavis informed the guild with a warm smile.

* * *

(The tower of Pandemonium)

Naruto's footsteps echo'd through the tower and he walked into the center of the large open area of the first level. He looked around and seen no monsters near by. Suddenly he heard a voice. **"Naruto this is Mato. Now if you could call out the number of number of monsters you wish to face in your first round."**

"That's easy. One hundred." Naruto confidently spoke out. The crowd were all gasping outside as were the commentators and mages waiting outside.

From the darkened hallways the monster emerged. Naruto ran past all of them. Soon the seen a wired monster that was the smallest of them all. He looked around while dodging attacks and could not find another one like it. "RE-QUIP:KUNAI!" Naruto re-quipped a kunai and threw it close to the small monster. Once it was near Naruto raijin'd towards it. "FLYING RAIJIN: LEVEL TWO: RASENGAN!" Naruto sent his rasengan crashing into the small monster instantly destroying it.

(Emergence of Talents OST)

Outside everyone watched Naruto's movements with amazement. But when he destroyed the monster they were filled with horror. Naruto had destroyed the S class monster first. "That idiot!" Makarov shouted out loud.

"Relax Sixth master. He about to show his power." Mavis' comments confused Makarov as well as the rest of the guild.

"What's he doing?" Erza too was filled with shock.

"He has to have a plan or at least something!" Gray tried to think positively. The rest were left speechless.

_**"Yajima did you think he had this in mind?"**_

_**"We'll have to find out."**_

Back inside the the tower A bright light surrounded every single one of the remaining ninety nine monsters. When the light faded they were replaced by ninety nine of those small monsters like the one Naruto had defeated earlier. "This will be no fun of it's ninety nine of these weak ones."

Then suddenly the giant eye of each monster shined a dazzling bright blue. They soon transformed into giant bipedal monster with thick armour. "Now that's more like it!" Naruto slammed his right fist into the open palm of his left hand. The moment contact was made his body suddenly glowed a bright orange. They almost looked like flames. His body was turned completely orange with black lines running through his arms and legs as well has his chest. His hair seemed to have changed as well as it looked like like two horns at the front of his hair.

"NINE TAILS CHAKRA MODE!... Let's go!"

* * *

(Three months before outside of Magnolia)

"What I'm about to do is going to be and I really mean this extremely dangerous. Only you and Jura have been able to contain me at max power. I thought I could get Laxus' help but even though we were both holding back... I don't think he would be able to help me at this time... But you can Gildarts. That's why I really need your help." Naruto explained to Gildarts with a straight face.

"What are you planning?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow at Naruto as a smile grew on his face.

"I'm planning on taking the power of the Nine Tails."

* * *

**And Cut! Well it's been confirmed now lol. I think the next two chapters will be flashback chapters so you'll have to wait a while before you'll see Naruto vs the 99 S class monsters. I've been looking forward to writing this chapter for a while so I really do hope you'll enjoy it. Now I said in the last chapter that I might allow you all to select the fights. Not all fights will be selected as I already have a few set in mind but here are the list I will be giving you the option for the first battle.**

**Twilight Orge vs Blue Pegasus**  
**Quatro Cerberus vs Mermaid Heel**  
**Fairy Tail B vs Fairy Tail A and**  
**Lamia Scale vs Raven Tail**

**So you get to choice who is going to be fighting in this first round of the battles. I'll leave the votes open for 2 chapters from this one. Any way here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Are the Hidden Beast Konoha? To be revealed at a latter date. Not going to be giving much over this sorry.**

**2) Is Erza going to be doing much in the games? Yes. Erza will be taking part in events for sure. **

**3) What is your favourite comedy film? This one is easy for me. Monty Pyton's Life of Brian. I could quote the entire film I watched it that many times. actually I'll tell youse this story. There was a festival in Ireland every year before it got scraped called Oxegen. and every year before the acts would start in the camp site there was a huge TV screen. They'd play a film before the stages would open. On the Sunday they played life of Brian. Now the first three days before no body was barely there. The moment everyone heard 'Brian... The baaaabe they call Brian' the place was packed sitting watching and laughing. Honestly it was class. Everyone quoted the shit out of it as well. Judeans people's front. We're the people's front of Judea. **

**Well that's all for this chapter folks. As always I hoped you've enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	65. Part 3 Chapter 10

**So it's another Thursday. Here is this week's chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"What I'm about to do is going to be and I really mean this extremely dangerous. Only you and Jura have been able to contain me at max power. I thought I could get Laxus' help but even though we were both holding back... I don't think he would be able to help me at this time... But you can Gildarts. That's why I really need your help." Naruto explained to Gildarts with a straight face._

_"What are you planning?" Gildarts raised an eyebrow at Naruto as a smile grew on his face._

_"I'm planning on taking the power of the Nine Tails."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 10: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 5: The Nine Tails.

Location: Tenrou Island.

Having traveled for two days Naruto and Gildarts finally arrived in Tenrou. "I understand your need to gain the Nine Tail's power but why are we in Tenrou Island?"

"It's because if I happen to lose and the Nine Tails takes control I don't want that to happen near any population. Tenrou Island is the most isolated place I know. This way less people are hurt. That and I'll also need Master Mavis' help."

"Ok... But why the First Master?"

"During my S class trail the First Master was able to cut off the Nine Tails power. If I lose this fight I'll need both you and the first master to seal me away."

"I'm hope you're right about this." Gildarts spoke with a nervous tone.

The pair continue'd to walk through Tenrou Island until they stopped outside Mavis' grave. "I thought you'd be coming back soon." Mavis then appeared behind the two mages.

"How are you Master Mavis?" Gildarts asked.

"I'm bored." Mavis then started to huff.

"Well could you help me with the Nine Tails?" Naruto asked Mavis. Her eyes then lit up with joy.

"Really!?" Mavis was filled with excitement.

"Yeah sure. I'm just about to start." Naruto then sat down on the ground.

Gildarts then started to watch Naruto until he suddenly realized something. "Hey Naruto... The Nine Tails is sealed inside with a lock right? How are you able to take control of it without you know... Dying?"

"I lost control the last time I was here. And I meet my real father. He gave me the key to unlocking the Nine Tails seal. I can also tighten that lock but the risk of doing so when I enter my mind is too high."

"That's why you need me right? Ohh this is so exciting!" Mavis was still over enthusiastic you watching her made Naruto and Gildarts sweat drop.

"Good luck." Gildarts gave Naruto some encouragement before Naruto entered his own mind space.

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

Naruto stood inside the sewer that was his mind. It seemed like ages since he last stood in front of the gates that held the Nine Tails inside of him. _**"So the day has come huh."**_ The Nine Tails growled at Naruto. _**"Tell me brat. Do you really think you can withstand my hatred?"**_

"I'm not going to withstand it. I'm going to overcome it." Naruto's face showed little emotion as he stared at the giant fox. The Nine Tails then noticed the First Master behind Naruto.

_**"So that little girl will be your back up then. It's embarrassing. You are the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails!"**_ The Nine Tail then slammed the gate that held him from attacking Naruto.

"This is between you and Naruto. I will only be observing. I'll take action only when needed." Mavis stated to the Nine Tails.

Naruto then looked at Mavis as she finished speaking. Her face had changed from before when she was not inside his mind. Her face was filled with silent fury. Naruto slightly smiled when he seen this. Slowly a shady version of Naruto grew from his back. If I can remember from the scrolls only chakra and take your charkra." Naruto slowly floated up and ripped the paper seal from the gate.

Naruto then rolled up his sleeve and opened up his shirt exposing his belly. He focused his chakra to the points of his fingers of his right hand. He then grabbed the seal on his stomach and turned it. The spiral of his seal then began to widen as did the lock on the gate. When the lock and seal where fully opened the Nine Tail slammed his fist into the gate smashing them open.

_**"RAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"**_ The Nine Tail let out a mighty roar.

* * *

(Naruto vs the Nine Tails)

(Reverse Situation OST)

The shock wave of the Nine Tail's attack on the gate forced both Naruto and Mavis backwards. Landing on his feet Naruto rushed towards the Nine Tails

Naruto jumped into the air. "MAGE ART: REGULUS RASENGAN!" The golden rasengan was about to crash into the spine of the nine tails but it used one of it's tails to swipe away Naruto. A second tail then followed up but Naruto quickly raijin'd away as he threw a kunai to safety.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" A hundred clones appeared surrounding the Nine Tails. Most of the clones grabbed it's tails. The clone as the front of the Nine Tail then charged forward.

_**"TAILED BEAST BEAM!"**_ A burst of chakra flames shoot from the Nine Tails mouth and destroyed most of the clones. _**"You're not the only one here who can use jutsu brat!"**_

Forgetting about the clones holding his tail they each pulled the Nine Tail backwards. The Nine Tails then crashed on his back. The impact caused the water from Naruto mind to rise and form a wave. Naruto threw a kunai above the Nine Tails.

Slowly the Nine Tails tried to get back on his feet and continue fighting. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto caught the kunai above the Nine Tails in midair. "WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto threw the justu towards the Nine Tails. Trying his best to stop the attack the Nine Tails raised his hand to stop the justu but missed. The moment the rasenshuriken made contact with the Nine Tails it expanded.

Naruto took his chance and with his chakra grabbed one of the Nine Tail's tail. He then ran backwards as fast as he could as he pulled the Nine Tail's chakra out of his body. As he ran he suddenly felt resistance from the Nine Tails.

(Guren OST)

_**"My will is close to my chakra. If you feel like continuing I will allow you if you can withstand my hatred."**_ Slowly the will of the Nine Tails flowed down his chakra and soon reached Naruto. Mavis then quickly moved towards Naruto but the Nine Tail did his best to block her path with his tails and hands.

Feeling the negative aura of the Nine Tail's chakra Naruto could hear the voice of people he knew calling out to him.

_"Get away from me you freak! You almost killed me! I'll never trust you again!"_ This voice sounded like Lucy McGarden.

_"How could I ever love a monster who would hurt his friends. Get away from me."_ This voice sounded like Erza.

_"You nearly killed my mother get away!"_ Levy's voice called out.

_"Daddy get away, you're scaring me."_ This time it was Minato's voice.

_"You're just a brat I found as a child. You're no grandson of mine!"_ Makarov's voice called out.

With each voice that spoke to Naruto he fell deeper and deeper into a state of depression. _**"My will is too strong for you then. I'll free you from this pain you are feeling."**_ The Nine Tails then slowly started to pull Naruto's own chkra out of his host's body.

* * *

(Mavis' grave)

Outside Gildarts was patiently waiting. Soon he noticed Naruto's body slowly change as a red aura of chakra started to surround his body. "Dammit Naruto fight it!" Gildarts shouted out loud but the the changes to Naruto continue'd to happen. "Come on Naruto! I don't want to do this!"

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

Slowly Naruto's chakra was being pulled out of his body. Mavis continue'd to try and get towards him but the Nine Tails kept blocking her path. "Fight it Naruto! You're not hated by anyone in Fairy Tail! You know this!"

Mavis shouted out but it seemed her voice was falling on deaf ears. Until Naruto pulled himself upwards and an unknown voice called out to them. "Time out everyone." As he yelled out load in pain golden chains flew from Naruto's chest and pinned the whole of the Nine Tails to the ground.

This freed Mavis from the Nine Tails blocking her as she moved towards Naruto.

The Nine Tail looked completely stunned by the appearance of the golden chains. _**"Ku... Kushina?"**_

* * *

(Mavis Grave)

Gildarts continue'd to watch as Naruto was slowly taking the form he once took when he tore off Lucy McGarden's arm. Half of his body was surrounded in an aura of black chakra mixed with blood. "I'm sorry Naruto." Gildarts spoke with deep regret.

Gildarts was about to strike Naruto when he noticed the transformation had suddenly stopped. "That's it Naruto!" Gildarts was over filled with joy on seeing that his words reached Naruto.

* * *

(Deeper inside Naruto's mind)

(Hokage Funeral OST)

Holding his ears tightly Naruto also kept his eyes shut. "Stop it please." Naruto weakly cried out. Soon the voices stopped. As he opened his eyes he noticed that he was not in the same place when he fought the Nine Tails.

He seen a woman with long flowing red hair staring at him. She had a warm smile as she looked at Naruto. "Er...Erza?" Naruto nervously asked.

"No. I'm not Erza. Naruto. Guess again." The woman smiled as she started messing with Naruto.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yes?"

"You're really?"

"Almost there!"

"THE NINE TAILED FOX!" Naruto comically pointed towards the women who he thought was the Nine Tailed fox in a human form. The woman blankly stared at Naruto before bursting out laughing. "Stop laughing! That's one creepy laugh for a fox!"

"Wrong y'know! God you're an idiot, y'know that!" The women that punched Naruto to the top of his head.

"Ouch! With that temper and strength you have to be Erza." Naruto moaned as he rubbed the lump on his head.

"Well I'm not. Try one more time."

Naruto thought hard once more on who this mystery woman was but there was something about her voice. He knew he had heard it before. Then he remembered what happened at the tower of heaven. "Mom?"

"Bingo! That's right Naruto. I'm your.." Kushina was cut short when Naruto hugged his mother tightly.

"Mom!"

'He's taller than Minato.' Kushina thought to herself as she tightly hugged Naruto back.

* * *

**And Cut! Well once more another cliffhanger. (Yeah I know I'm evil muhahaha) But at least this is a happy cliffhanger this time lol. Now a lot of people have been messaging me over the fights for the first round most most have been a little bit confused by it lol. The fights I'm looking for you all to choice who will fight is between these guilds.**

**Twilight Orge vs Blue Pegasus**  
**Quatro Cerberus vs Mermaid Heel**  
**Fairy Tail B vs Fairy Tail A and**  
**Lamia Scale vs Raven Tail**

**I've gotten a lot of Natsu/Gajeel vs Sting/Rogue and Erza vs Kaguya and Minerva. Now these fights will be happening as I stated the main fights seen in both the manga and anime will be a part of this arc as they are key to the arc itself it's what I would think of the minor fights I need your help in voting for. ****I'll reveal the ones that have gotten the most votes so far**

**Tibo vs Ichiya**  
**Baachus vs Millianna**  
**got no votes so far for ****Fairy Tail B vs Fairy Tail A**  
**got no votes so far ****Lamia Scale vs Raven Tail**

**So still 1 chapter after this one to vote for which fight between these guild you wish to see so Review or Pm your choice of fight. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why was the last chapter so short? Well it wasn't really that short. Was actually one of the top 15 out of 64 but I do understand what you meant but it don't worry lol. yeah the thing is with the GMG arc it's gonna take a lot of time and words explaining some of the events and I really don't like writing these long ass chapters saying a,b and c. So most of the chapters in this arc will be explaining the rules and then 1 or possibly two chapters of the event itself.**

**2) Why not have Naruto go first? Why have Twilight Orge go first? Naruto doesn't have Erza's luck... Naw I'm kidding lol yeah I wanted to show the power of the monsters themselves and I don't think anyone would argue if i used a member of Twilight Orge. (expect a lot in coming chapters lol)**

**3) You said in earlier chapter you play a sport. What sport is it? Believe it or not it's American Football. Yeah we have that in Ireland too lol. I play as a Defensive Tackle.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. I hoped you've all enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	66. Part 3 Chapter 11

**Finished this story a bit early so here is a new chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Naruto thought hard once more on who this mystery woman was but there was something about her voice. He knew he had heard it before. Then he remembered what happened at the tower of heaven. "Mom?"_

_"Bingo! That's right Naruto. I'm your.." Kushina was cut short when Naruto hugged his mother tightly._

_"Mom!"_

_'He's taller than Minato.' Kushina thought to herself as she tightly hugged Naruto back._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 11: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 6: A mother's love.

Location: Tenrou Island.

(Deep inside Naruto's mind)

Embarrassing her child for the first time Kushina slowly tightened her hug. Naruto soon found himself struggling to breath. "M... Mom..."

Realizing what she was doing Kushina let go. "Sorry Naruto."

"I've always wanted to meet you mom. y'know" Naruto felt like crying as he fought back his tears. The darkness that was surrounding Naruto then disappeared as he looked at his mother smiling at him.

"Y'know huh? I guess as well as my looks you got my verbal tick too. Haha." Kushina laughed away as her son as well soon found himself laughing. "Now I know you you'll have a lot of questions but I'll start with why i'm here. When Minato sealed the Nine Tail inside of you he put a small part of my chakra within you. I've been waiting so long for this moment Naruto. But we'll talk later but first things first, we have to deal with the Nine Tails."

Naruto nodded. "Right!"

* * *

(Naruto vs The Nine Tails)

(Fairy Tail 2014 Theme - Battle version OST)

'Mom...' Naruto's thoughts were filled with his mother's warmth as he yelled out loud pushing the dark will of the Nine Tails out of his body. _**"He... He couldn't have!"**_ The Nine Tail watched with a stunned look on his face.

"Well done Naruto." Master Mavis was both excited and relieved when she seen Naruto fighting off the will of the Nine Tails.

* * *

(Mavis' Grave)

Gildarts watched as the red chakra around Naruto vanished into the air. "He's doing it! He's actually doing it!" Gildarts cheered.

* * *

(Naruto's mind space)

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" Nearly a thousand clones surround the Nine Tails.

_**"I'm not done yet!"**_ The Nine Tails fought to free his body from the golden chains pinning him to the ground. Upon breaking free from most of the chain he had manged to stand up on his feet once more.

The Naruto clones were still continuing there charge towards the Nine Tails. The group in total split themselves and aimed with two attacks.

"FIRE STYLE!"

"WIND STYLE!"

"GREAT FIREBALL!"

"AIR BULLET!"

Both attacks merged as form a gigantic blaze. The blaze slowly turned blue from the immense heat that was caused by the flames mixed with the gases for the air bullets. The scale of the attack overwhelmed the large body of the Nine Tails.

The Tailed beast quickly used all of it's nine tails to shield itself from the blue flames. When the flames submerged it had singed the fur from the Nine Tail's tails. **_"You'll pay for that... NARUUUUUTOOOOOO!"_** The Nine Tails then charged a large ball of light and dark chakra. The large soon condensed as the Nine Tails then swallowed the small dense ball of black chakra. _**"TAILED BEAST BOMB!"**_ Burning brightly the ball of chakra flew towards Naruto.

(Counterattack Signal OST)

Naruto tried to outrun the attack but was about to find himself overwhelmed. Thinking quickly he tried to see if he could use his magic freely in his mind like his chakra. "METEOR!" Flying with a golden aura around his body Naruto flew above the attack and quickly marked seven seals above the Nine Tails. "GRAND CHARIOT!"

A bombardment of light crashed down on the Nine Tails. The impact destroyed the ground below the Nine Tails as it flew dust into the air. With a swipe of it's tails the air soon cleared the area but standing with a clone beside him Naruto ran towards the Nine Tails. The clone's left hand was charged with a Chidori and the real Naruto's right hand was charged with a Rasengan.

Both attacks merged into a single attack one as the lightning swirled in the palm of Naruto's hand. Letting go of the Chidori the clone slowed down and threw two kunai in front of Naruto as he continue'd to run towards the Nine Tails. "SHADOW CLONE!"

Two clones appeared and raijin'd to the flying kunai. Slowing down they lifted their legs into the air and the real Naruto jumped between them. They each kicked the real Naruto forward towards the Nine Tails. Naruto lifted the attack in front of him with it acting as the head of a spear.

The Nine Tails then tried to swipe Naruto away with his claws and he flew towards him. But he soon felt the chains tighten and unable to balance himself he fell backwards.

Naruto then yelled out as he unleashed his attack. "LIGHTNING STYLE: THUNDERING RASENGAN!" The sheer force of the attack launched the Nine Tails backwards at an amazing speed.

Naruto's chakra just managed to grab hold of the Nine Tail's chakra just before it was sent flying backwards from his attack. Naruto had manged to separate the Nine Tails from his chakra as well as his will. The large mass of the Nine Tail's chakra slowly moved into Naruto's body. With the Charka now in his body it transformed and what look like an orange flame covered his body.

"YOU DID IT!" Master Mavis was jumping up with joy.

**_"You... You bastard! I'll... I'll kill you all!"_** The Nine Tails appearance had changed as he now looked like the life had been sucked right out of him. He once more charge a giant lump of chakra ready to attack once more.

"Amazing..." Naruto was left in awe over the shear power the Nine Tails still held. "But it's over now." Naruto lowered his hand as a giant gate fell from the sky and pinned the Nine Tails' neck to the ground. Naruto then re-sealed the Nine Tails once more in his body.

The Nine Tails looked at Naruto in shock as in his new form it reminded him of someone from his own past. **_"The Sage of the Six Paths?"_** But knowing it was still Naruto the Nine Tails gave up on the fight and drifted off into a sleep to recover. _**"I won't forget this Naruto."**_

* * *

(Naruto and Kushina)

Having finished off with the Nine Tails Naruto could finally meet up with his mother in peace. "When ever the seal activated I was both scared and happy. To finally meet my son and help him take control of the Nine Tail's power. We both wanted to help you however we could. You have no idea how happy I am to see you all grown up."

Naruto looked like he wasn't listening at all as he smiled looking at his mother. "Hey, are you even listening?" Kushina asked with a confused look.

"Ha ha I am. I'm just happy that my mom's so good looking. But with that cool red hair you really do look a lot like Erza but with my face it seems."

"Thank you for the compliment but I am sorry you ended up with my looks but you have got your fathers hair."

"Why are you sorry? If my mom's a pretty and I look like her than that would make me a hunk, right? And I don't know wither to be upset or glad that I haven't got you really pretty hair. I think it would look good on me but then if I did have red hair me and Erza would end up looking like brother and sister haha."

"You're the second man who ever compliment me on my hair."

"I am? Who's the other one?"

"Haha your father of course!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me. I've always wanted to ask you this question."

"Fire away!"

"How did you and dad meet one another. I know I was brought up in another world from the one you lived in but I really wanted to know what it was like."

"Well... When I first arrived to the hidden leaf I was bullied for my red hair."

"And Dad saved you from the bullies right?"

"Nope I beat the ever living snot out of them." Kushina gripped her fist as she smiled. A vein could be clearly seen on her knuckles.

'Me and Levy are scared of Lucy and Minato is terrified of Erza. I'm starting to think all mothers are scary.' Naruto thought to himself as he was too scared to move from fear of his mothers show of anger.

(Fairy Tail 2014 Piano OST)

"I stayed like that for years. Always hating my hair until an incident happened and I was kidnapped. To leave a trail i cut off small lines of my hair and left them lying on the ground. As I was almost taken away for good your father rescued me. He was the only one who noticed the trail of red strands. As he held me, he said he noticed my beautiful hair right away." Kushina blushed when she thought about that memory of when she was a young teenager. Naruto was smiling away having known his mother's story.

"There's a special little something I like to tell the men who compliment me on my hair yourself included Naruto."

"What is it?"

"I love you." Hearing his mother say those words to him for the first time Naruto didn't know what had hit him as he was over come with joy.

"We've watched over you Naruto all these years. I so happy to see you all grown up y'know. Our grandson is so handsome. He's got his father's eyes for sure. He's going to grow up to be strong just like his father, right?" Kushina smiled as he hugged her son. Soon Kushina started to fade away.

"Seeing you now like this makes me think, Hiruzen made the right choice in bringing you to this world. The life of a Jinchuriki is tough back home but seeing you fall in love and seeing your adventures. It makes me smile to see you've even started a family." Kushina started to choke up in her words as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Thanks mom. I've only known you for a short while but having the chance to meet you and talk to you like this. It's made me so happy as well." Naruto fought back his tears but he couldn't hold for too long.

"Hey don't cry. That's my job y'know." Kushina laughed as she wiped away a tear from Naruto's face. " Thank you for letting me be your mother. And thank you for letting Minato be your father. Thank you for being our son. So don't worry about us. We're in a better place." Kushina kissed her son's forehead.

"Now, your friends are gonna need you for these games coming up. I know you can do it Naruto. I believe in you." Kushina then finally faded away from her son's mind. Her chakra had been fully spent.

"Thank you mom."

* * *

(Three months later in The Tower of Pandemonium)

Standing alone against ninety nine S class ranked monster Naruto smiled as he remembered his mother's last words to him. _'I believe in you.'_

_**"Yajima did you think he had this in mind?"**_

_**"We'll have to find out."**_

"NINE TAILS CHAKRA MODE!... Let's go!"

* * *

_(Omake)_

_(Sorrow Returns OST)_

_With the last part of her soul returning to heaven Kushina finally meet up with Minato. "It's nice to see your back, Kushina."_

_"I've missed you." Kushina wiped away a tear from her eye as she hugged her husband._

_"So you finally meet Naruto I see. I knew your soul wouldn't rest until you see him."_

_"Yes. He's grown into a strong man. I'm so proud of him."_

_"I know. I know. But... Why didn't you tell him of the night we sealed the Nine Tails within him?" Minato asked his wife._

_"I don't need to. You sensed their chakra as well didn't you. I'm sure they'll tell Naruto when they're ready." Kushina smiled at her husband as the walked together through the golden fields of the afterlife._

* * *

**And Cut! I haven't done an Omake in quite a while but i felt it left the chapter with a nice wee touch. Now for the thursday chapter I might be able to post one up as normal but not 100% sure atm as I do have a really busy day so won't be setting anything in stone atm. But we'll be back to the GMG story line in the next chapter so i hope you're all looking forward to it! Now a quick update on the votes so far.**

**Tibo vs Ichiya**  
**Baachus vs Millianna**  
**Juvia vs Lucy**  
**Sherria vs Flare.**

**These are the matches so far but since this chapter is on Thursday (if it's out this coming thursday) will be the close date. now it might change on two of these fight so if you really want to see your choice of fight do leave a review or PM myself. PS i won't be revealing the final fights as well be be warned.**

**Anyway here is this chapters Q&amp;A!**

**1) Why leave the matches up for a vote? Well these matches are up for a vote cause in the story line itself it's the public who vote (the public from the series not the actual public lol) on who they wish to see fight. I thought why not have it with this story as I feel it would be more interesting I feel to see who you all wish to have me fight.**

**2) I seen on your profile you are now taking Beta Reading requests. Why the change in Beta reading? I never really had an issue with Beta readers to be honest it just i'm too stubborn to ask for help really lol. But I wanted to give some help to people who needed it. I'm not gonna ask to be anyone's Beta but I someone asked me then I will offer whatever help i can offer.**

**3) There is a lot of spelling mistakes early in your chapters, are you going to be fixing these? Yes during the break between part 3 and 4 i will be doing a major re-write in that time and I hope to improve the quality of it quite a lot.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. I hoped you've all enjoyed it! Till next time!**


	67. Part 3 Chapter 12

**So it's Thursday and here is a new chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Standing alone against ninety nine S class ranked monster Naruto smiled as he remembered his mother's last words to him. 'I believe in you.'_

_**"Yajima did you think he had this in mind?"**_

_**"We'll have to find out."**_

_"NINE TAILS CHAKRA MODE!... Let's go!"_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 12: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 7: 99 vs 1.

Location: Domus Flau Arena. (Pandemonium)

(Naruto vs 99 S Class Monsters)

(Rinkai OST)

The entire crowd inside the arena were in awe as they watched Naruto's new form. The orange flames of chakra surrounding his body flickered calmly as they watched on the lacrima screens.

_**"In... Incredible! Folks I'm utterly lost for words here. Yajima?"**_

_**"I have no idea what's going on. But didn't I tell you. This Naruto boy is full of surprises!"**_

"What is that?" Makarov was almost lost for words as he watched his grandson.

"Naruto managed to gain the power of the Nine Tails and take control. He's using it's chakra to attack. Haven taken control his chakra has increased. According to Naruto it's increased a hundred times over. " Master Mavis answered the Sixth Master's question.

"GO DAD! GO!" Little Minato cheered his father as he was excited to know his father was now stronger than what he was last time he watched him fight.

"He's covered in flames! Cool! I wonder what they taste like?" Natsu commented his opinion on Naruto's new form. Erza watched onward with amazement.

Taking a slow and deep breath Naruto pulled his foot backwards before he launched himself forward. As he ran the ground behind him was pulling up and flying into the air. Naruto then punched an S class monster. The moment his fist made contact the monster exploded with the sheer force moving through it's body. To Naruto, he didn't feel like he was moving very fast. But to those watching on the giant lacrima screens they couldn't track his movements.

_**"Wh... What speed! What power! With one strike Naruto has completely destroyed a full powered S Class monster. I didn't even see it!"**_

'He.. He might actually do it!' Mato thought to himself as he seen the aftermaths of Naruto charge.

Naruto with his new speed put several hand sign together. To those watching they just looked like a blur. "FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" The flames shoot from Naruto spread over a wide area in front of him. Most of the monsters jumped out of it's range but around ten monsters were caught by the flames and when the flames subbsided they fell into piles of ash.

Sensing the dark intent of the monsters Naruto knew that twenty or so were charging behind his back. He launched his attack before the monsters could strike. "WIND STYLE: RASENSHURIKEN!" Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken and as it moved trough the air it slowly curved upwards but did manage to slice through all but one of the monsters. The rasenshuriken hit the roof of the room and expanded. The last monster also just managed to avoid the explosion form when the Rasenshuriken expanded. The remaining monster from the twenty that ran at Naruto launched an attack towards the mage.

Naruto didn't move an inch. The impact blew up a small dust cloud. When the dust settled Naruto was seen with his forearm raised blocking the attack. He grabbed the monster's fist and threw it to the other side of the room. The monster crashed into the wall. Naruto rushed to finish off the monster as it slowly got back on it's feet. "RASENGAN!"

The Rasengan shattered the monster and the wall behind it. From the whole now in the wall Naruto threw a kunai as it then hit the arena floor. Naruto then turned and faced the rest of the monsters. Drawing a single hand sign the chakra around Naruto formed six Rasengans surrounding his back. Once he ran into the middle of the group a portion of the chakra grabbed a Rasengan each and hit a monster. "RASENRANGAN!" With six more monster destroyed Naruto was left down to sixty two.

_**"Folks this is hard to believe. With only a few seconds gone Naruto's destroyed almost forty monsters!"**_

_**"How can anyone have this much power?"**_ Jenny commented in awe of Naruto's power he was currently putting on display.

"Sixty odd to go then. I think two more attacks should do it." Naruto thought to himself out loud.

"Did he just say two more attacks?" Gray asked wanting to know that he heard Naruto actually say that.

"I wonder what he has in store!" Natsu commented with excitement.

"Knowing Naruto it's most likely something flashy." Erza smiled as she tried to think of what these two attacks might be.

(Fairy Law OST)

The monsters had gathered around mostly in front of Naruto but the majority had left scattered around the tower. In front of Naruto stood thirty five monsters. Naruto slowly bowed his body pointing his hands down as well. When he lifted his right hand back upwards to roof of the room as a dark cloud formed inside the room.

"He's using..." Erza had seen that attack before and was still amazed by it.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" From the clouds above Naruto a giant meteor fell and crashed into the monsters. The force of the impact knocked the vision off from the lacrima screens.

_**"Oh no the screens down. How can we cover a play by play now?"**_

_**"We haven't been doing much of a play by play so far. We've been too speechless."**_ Yajima tried to calm Chapati down. Soon the dust settled and the vision was soon brought back. The room itself was utter destruction and was barely recognizable.

**_"We have vision back folks and boy that last attack had left Naruto now with twenty seven monsters. Wait... Where's Naruto?"_** Panic once more started to creep back into Chapati's voice as Naruto could not be seen on any of the screens.

(My Name OST)

"FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto then appeared by the kunai he had thrown outside to the arena.

_**"There he is! Naruto's outside the tower!"**_

"What are you doing here?" Mato asked Naruto with a nervous tone.

"I don't like using this form for too long. I'm going to finish this with one final attack. It's already been over six minutes since this fight started." Naruto responded to Mato.

"But you've only been inside for.." Mato didn't finished what he was about to say as he saw what was Naruto's attack.

With his two hands open in front of his body Naruto gathered a small amount of dark and light chakra from the chakra surrounding him. It slowly started to form a ball of chakra around the size of his body. Naruto aimed for the tower itself. "TAILED BEAST BOMB!"

Naruto fired his final attack of this event. The attack directly hit the tower. The blast was so large it completely engulfed the whole of the tower. The brightness of the attack and the sheer force of the blast wave caused the most of the crowd to shield themselves. Those who did watch the attack seen a glowing orb of black and red flames. When the flames subsided the tower was completely destroyed along with any of the remaining monsters inside.

_**"This is unreal! Not only has Naruto beaten One hundred S Class monster but he's destroyed the Tower of Pandemonium! What a show!"**_

_**"It seems Fairy Tail are showing there intent right from the start. Well done Naruto!"**_ Yajima gave a thumbs up towards his former subordinate.

_**"I always knew the Tenrou team were full of powerful mage but I never expected this."**_ Jenny spoke with an almost nervous tone.

Taking another deep breath Naruto released his Nine Tails chakra mode. Standing back in his normal form Naruto face the crowd. "IT'S BEEN SEVEN YEARS SINCE WE LEFT! THIS YEAR'S GAMES WILL BE DIFFERENT! NOT ONLY WILL FAIRY TAIL TAKE THE NUMBER ONE SPOT! WE'LL BE TAKING THE SECOND SPOT AS WELL!" Naruto roared out to the crowd as they started to cheer like mad men.

* * *

(Naruto's Mind Space)

_**"Naruto..."**_ The Nine Tails growled out from inside his cage.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked the giant fox demon. "You looking to show off how much of my chakra you took?"

_**"No... Actually having this many people watching you use my power I didn't want to take anything. I brought you here to make a deal. If there are this many people watching these games then I promise not to touch your chakra."**_

Naruto thought about the deal the Nine Tails offered. "Ok then. For the next few days I'll only be using your chakra for the games. But only if I need a show of force. You can't force me to use that chakra. It's no longer your chakra." The Nine Tails didn't respond as Naruto left.

* * *

(Arena)

Soon Naruto found himself surrounded by some of the other contestants.

"What did I just watch?" Ren and Beth both spoke the same words as they were awed from Naruto's performance.

"..." Boar however remained silent. Instead he looked towards his comrades as Owl the guild master shook his head from side to side.

"You damn Fairy bastard. It should've been me!" Jello punched the ground as the crowd continue'd to cheer Naruto.

"You're still as wild as ever!" Guy spoke as he fist pumped Naruto.

"With this power it's gonna be hard to beat Fairy Tail." Nullpudding looked at the rest of his guild in annoyance.

"A wonderful display but I've memorized the whole battle." Rufus chuckled to himself away from the group.

"A brilliant show Naruto-dono!" Jura shook Naruto's hand as now more than ever he wished to face him in combat.

"Well it looks like our fights are over now. There no way I could ever match that little bro." Laxus couldn't help but smile knowing that Naruto had just truly surpassed him.

"Thanks guys but don't forget you guys still have to do something. And sorry Mato about the tower." Naruto gave Mato a foxy grin as he bowed down to apologize.

"Don't worry that was quite the display but you were never in the tower for six minutes."

"What? I could've sworn I was. Maybe the chakra might've distorted my sense of time. In saying that it's the first time I really used it in a fight." Naruto had a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out the missing time.

"Anyway let's make the result official." Mato then spoke to the crowd. "Naruto of Fairy Tail team A has destroyed all monsters. As referee I award His team 10 pts!" The crowd cheered as Mato raised Naruto's arm into the air.

* * *

**And Cut! Well folks there you go. Now I really and I mean really do hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. I changed it so many times but I felt this one was the best one to post up. Any way the polls for the fights have been closed as they'll be announced in the next chapter. It's going to be the MPF again so try to guess were everyone will rank lol. So not many questions for this chapter I only got 2 so here we go for this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Does Naruto have full Kurama of just the Yang side like in Cannon? He only has the Yang side inside of him just like the main story. I know I didn't have Kushina explain his birth story but it will be told to Naruto at some point.**

**2) Why have the scene with Kushina and Minato at the end? For me it was something I would've put in the original Naruto manga series. Plus it's kind of a homage to a certain scene in Fairy Tail. Plus the end of that chapter was meant to be a tearjerker so why not lol.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. I you don't see a question you asked answered in the next chapter I will try to PM you back a response. Thanks for reading I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	68. Part 3 Chapter 13

**Bit of exciting news for the story for this chapter! I'm actually over the moon that not only did the last chapter push over 400 favourites and follows but the story has also passed over 250,000 views! Yes, a quarter of a million views! From the bottom of my heart I would like to thank you all so very much for reading this story of mine. So with out any more a delay here is a new chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Anyway let's make the result official." Mato then spoke to the crowd. "Naruto of Fairy Tail team A has destroyed all monsters. As the referee I hereby award his team 10 pts!" The crowd cheered as Mato raised Naruto's arm into the air._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 13: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 8: MPF

Location: Domus Flau Arena.

The crowd cheered away as Naruto held his hands high in the air. Makarov watched the smile in both of his grandchildren's faces. "Just like any Fairy Tail wizard ha ha ha! I really hope they won't charge us for that tower's destruction." The smile quickly left Makarov's face as he feared a huge bill being sent to him.

"Come on Master I'm sure it's covered by the organizers have expected some damage to be caused during these games." Lucy McGarden tried to console the Sixth Master.

Having slightly cheered up Makarov looked around and seen Minato's face "Your father's something else isn't he?" Makarov asked Minato.

"That was so cool! When he blocked that attack dad was all like pow! Pow! Pow!" Minato then did his best to copy the moves his father just used in the first event. Makarov watched him laughing as Minato started to punch the air.

"No no no! He was more like this! Pow! Pow! Pow!" The inner child inside Makarov quickly too over as he started to do the same as Minato, the rest of the guild simply watched the pair in laughter.

While in the Fairy Tail team box Erza was holding herself back from also jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh man. I'm never pissing Naruto off again..." Gray thought to himself out loud.

"Honestly I found it stupid that you and Natsu even thought about it half the time. I knew he was strong but now he's on a whole new level." Lucy commented on Gray thoughts before adding her own.

"Oh man I bet those flames really taste good! I wonder if they'll give me that kind of power!" Natsu spoke with a dribble of drool hanging from his lips.

"So what now? With the Tower's destroyed what's gonna happen to the rest of the wizards for this event?" Guy asked the rest of the remaining mages wondering who would get the points for the first event.

"I have no idea. I don't even think the organizers thought that the Tower would've been beaten so quickly, let alone destroyed." Ren spoke with a concerned tone in his voice.

_**"Alright ladies and gentlemen I have just gotten word that the organizers have found a replacement for the ranking of the remaining wizards. It's a little banal but we've prepared a simple game."**_ As Chapati spoke Mato entered the arena with a strange device.

"This is a Magic Power Finder or MPF for short. When this device is struck with magical power, that power is represented numerically. Those numerical values will be used to establish the rankings. I'll show you how to works kapo." Mato then turned and fired a blast of magical energy to the orb of the MFP from the staff he was currently holding.

The MPF then showed a power of 50. "As you can see my power is showing as 50. So who ever scores the higher number the higher rank they'll finish. We'll continue with the order that was determined previously kapo."

_**"First up is Nullpudding of Raven Tail!"**_

Nullpudding walked forward towards the MPF. "NEEDLE BLAST!" Nullpudding inflated his arm with needles as he punched the MPF. The score was then registered with 293. The crowd were sure if they should cheer or not. They seen it was a higher score than Mato's demonstration but they didn't know if it was that much better.

_**"Well the crowd really don't know what to make of that one. Could you shine a light on the subject Yajima?"**_

_**"It was a high score. If I remember correctly the Rune Knight use the MPF for training. But as for ranking i'm really not that sure of that myself. I only remember Naruto nearly destroyed one without registering a score."**_ The crowd were stunned with this information having just watched Naruto destroy one hundred monsters with ease.

**_"Next up it's going to be Beth of Mermaid Heel!"_**

Beth of Mermaid heel then stepped up to the MPF. "CARROT MISSILE!" A barrage of giant carrots shot up from the ground and directly hit the MPF. The score registered with 168.

_**"So with Beth's attack now giving us a comparison to Nullpudding it seems that the the mage from Raven Tail is in the lead! Now we have Ren of Blue Pegasus!"**_

Already standing in front of the MPF Ren attacked."AERIAL BULLET!" A concentrated blast of air hit the orb. A score of 289. Ren grit his teeth in frustration.

_**"Ohh that was close but it Ren just barely missed out. This still leaves Nullpudding in a slender lead for Raven Tail. Next in line is Guy of Quatro Cerberus!"**_

Next up in the order was Guy. "TAKE OVER: LIGHTING! SHOCKWAVE!" With a swift punch Guy struck the MPF with a score of 618. Seeing the high score the crowd when wild for the Quatro Cerberus mage. "YEAH IN THE LEAD! WILD!"

"FOUR!" The whole of his guild responded to Guy 'war cry'.

_**"Amazing! Guy has more than doubled the score of Nullpudding! Quatro Cerberus are now in the lead! Next up is Laxus of Fairy Tail B!"**_

Laxus then walked forward. "I'll show you real lightning magic. LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!" Holding his fists together Laxus slammed downwards onto the MPF. The score totaled at 6139. The crowd went into overdrive as they seen Laxus' score.

**_"I don't believe it! Once more a Fairy Tail wizard has shocked us all! What a score! That ten times the previous score of Guy! Will Hidden Beasts the first ranked team be able to match that with Boar!"_**

It was now Boars turn. He slowly waved several hand signs.

"He's... He's using chakra!?" Naruto who had just rejoined the rest of his team in their box was stunned as he watched Boar.

"If he's using chakra then that means.." Makarov was also in shock.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BULLET!" A large dragon appeared from Boar's mouth and through the mask and directly attacked the orb of the MPF with a high pressured flow of water.

"Did he say dragon!" All of the dragon slayer's thought that it was another Dragon slayer's attack but they soon soon when the attack stopped that there was no score showing.

_**"How?"**_ Chapati was in shock as was the rest of the crowd. Naruto simply watched the mage of the Hidden Beast closely as he walked away not showing any signs of disappointment.

"That confirms it then. They're from my own world. If they're after me then they're linked to Madara." Naruto gritted his teeth but something to him didn't feel right.

"You said Madara. Is he here?" Erza asked Naruto with great concern.

"No. In the Nine Tail Chakra form I could sense dark intent. The only one's I felt dark intent from was Raven Tail." Naruto answered Erza with concern in his voice. But he lied he sensed one more dark intent but it wasn't Madara. He had come into contact with this person before.

_**"Well that means now that Hidden Beast will finish joint last with 0pts for their team. They'll join Twilight Orge at the bottom of the table but up next is the reigning champs and Rufus of Sabertooth!"**_

Rufus had a smug look on his face as he walked toward the MPF. "MEMORY MAKE: TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" Having copied Naruto's attack on the S Class monsters a giant meteor fell and crashed into the MPF. The score then showed of 3692. Naruto and Jellal both looked at the score and inwardly laughed to themselves but only Naruto showed a smile as Jellal face was cover under the disguise of Mystogan.

_**"What an amazing score but it seems Naruto is smiling with score. Do you think he's proud Rufus has copied his attack Yajima?"**_

_**"I'd say he probably is."**_ Yajima lied. He mostly likely guessed Naruto was laughing at how weak that attack was compared to his own.

**_"And our last contestant is none other than the Ten wizard Saint Jura of Lamia Scale!"_**

Jura walked to Mato and lowered his head to ask a question. "Is it alright if I go all out?"

Mato looked at Jura with a confused look. "Sure knock yourself out." Mato spoke with a nervous tone as he answered Jura's question.

Standing infront of the MPF Jura placed his hand together and focused his magic. "RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" An immense release of magic surged from blow the MPF and wreaked havoc to the ground above. When the ground finally stopped shaking the score showed a massive 8544.

_**"Unreal! And with that Jura finishes in second place for this event! Let's check the score board to confirm the results of the first event!"**_

The score board then flashed on the lacrima screens revealing.

_1st - Fairy Tail A - 10pts_  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 8pts_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail B - 6pts_  
_4th - Sabertooth - 4pts_  
_5th - Quatro Cerberus - 3pts_  
_6th - Raven Tail - 2pts_  
_7th - Blue Pegasus - 1pts_  
_8th - Mermaid Heel - 0pts_  
_9th - Hidden Beasts - 0pts_  
_10th - Twilight Ogre - 0pts_

_**"With the first event now finished it's time to move on to the battle round here on the first day. We've already had an eventful day so far so let's hope these matches will live up to today's standards. They should be on the screens now!"**_

_Tibo (Twilight Orge) vs Ichiya (Blue Pegasus)_  
_Baachus (Quatro Cerberus) vs Milianna (Mermaid Heel)_  
_Gray (Fairy Tail A) vs Gajeel (Fairy Tail B)_  
_Sherria (Lamia Scale) vs Flare (Raven Tail)_  
_Orga (Sabertooth) vs Tiger (Hidden Beasts)_

**_"We'll be taking a quick break but when we're back the first match will be under way!"_**

* * *

**And Cut! Well that's the first event finished. Next up is Battle round and four of these fights are the ones that you voted for so I hope I'll be able to do these some justice. So like every chapter here is this week's Q&amp;A!  
**

**1) How was Naruto capable of using a tailed beast bomb while in chakra mode as it's stated in Cannon you have to be fully linked with the tailed beast in order to perform it? The attack itself wasn't a tailed best bomb but a smaller version. Also in this story i've given Naruto a lot more chakra control so this would've allowed him with the correct control to create a much smaller version of the attack. If Naruto was fully linked with Kurama then the attack would've blown up the stadium considering the attack could level a mountain.**

**2) Why state you changed the chapter several time? I built up this chapter for a few weeks and I really didn't want it to disappoint anyone let alone myself. I did have several different endings. One was close to the original (Erza's Version) the other was Naruto using magic only near the end fearing he used to much of the Nine Tails Chakra and so on, but reading each chapter over and over again I really did feel the chapter posted was by far the best the read.**

**3) Why have the Nine Tails state he wouldn't take any of Naruto's chakra? Kurama is really proud of his power and knowing that so many people will have watched Naruto use his power you can say his pride would make him sit back and watch. I felt it's something the Kurama in the original might do as well.**

**So that's all for this week's chapter folks. Once again if you have any questions do feel free to ask away. Thank you for reading this chapter. Till next time!**


	69. Part 3 Chapter 14

**Well its' thursday once more here is this week's chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 14: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 9: First Round Battles Part 1

Location: Domus Flau Arena.

**_"And we're back ladies and gentlemen after a short break we're about to start the first match of the battle rounds! Could Tibo of Twilight Orge and Ichiya of Blue Pegasus please enter the field."_** As Chapati announced both mages walked to the arena. **_"Well let's hope for a good fight here folks. Yajima, Jenny what do you think the outcome of this match will be?"_**

_**"I'm backing my own guild of course. Go Ichiya!"**_ Jenny showed her support with a enthusiastic shout.

**_"I'm not sure but Ichiya has more experience than his opponent. I'd say this will give Ichiya the upper hand."_**

* * *

(Tibo vs Ichiya)

(Sarutobi's theme OST)

"Prepare yourself old timer." Tibo sniggered as he pulled out his kanabo from his back and pointed it towards Ichiya.

"Old timer? I say I'm not that old. Meeen." Ichiya dramatically posed as Tibo rushed towards him.

"TORN CANNON!" A beam of magic shoot from the point of Tibo's kanabo and directly hit Ichiya. Spinning through the air Ichiya landed with his head planted in the ground.

"Wyat tas a kuod kit." Ichiya spoke while his head was still in the ground. His voice was muffled as Tibo looked at the mage with a confused look.

"What did you say?" Tibo asked.

Ichiya then managed to pull his head from the ground. "I said that was a good hit!" Ichiya winked at Tibo as he complemented him. As they watched the Trimen became jealous of Tibo as he was receiving a complement from Ichiya and they weren't. "But I'm afraid this match has gotten boring."

"Boring? What do you mean boring?"

"I mean with your level of magic you stand no chance against me. Meeen."

This angered Tibo. From his rage he rushed towards Ichiya. He swung his kanabo at Ichiya but before he made contact with the mage's head he suddenly stopped. Tibo soon collapsed his entire body was in agony.

"It's called PAIN PARFUM. It's affects only last for thirty or so minutes but this match is over. Meeen." Ichiya posed to the crowd announcing his victory.

"Tibo is down and is unable to continue fighting. Ichiya wins 10pts for Blue Pegasus!" Mato then lifted Ichiya hand into the air.

_**"That was incredible folks! Ichiya has won the first battle with out even laying a hand on his opponent. This gives Blue Pegasus 11pts after the first day and for the moment the lead at the top of the table board. Could our next two contestants Baachus of Quatro Cerberus and Milianna of Mermaid Heel please make there way to the arena."**_

(Naruto's Daily Life OST)

"Looks like your friend Milianna is up next. How do you think she'll do?" Naruto asked Erza.

"Milianna's not a pushover. I think Baachus could be in for a shock." Erza smiled as she answered Naruto.

"Well as much as I like Guy is guild mate's an asshole." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he watch both mages enter the arena.

"Yeah not to mention he's a womaniser." Erza agreed with Naruto

"Yeah I used the sex transformation to beat him. I don't think I could match him on hand to hand combat." Naruto's comment caught Erza's attention.

"I'll ignore the fact you used that jutsu if you can call it that. I thought you promised never to use that again." Erza spoke to Naruto in an annoyed tone.

"Hey this was years ago with the magic council. Take it easy Erza I kept my promise." Naruto tried his best to explain to Erza but she wasn't having any of his excuses. Lucy watched both of them knowing it would be best not to make any eye contact with an annoyed Erza.

"Ahh man the first fight's over!" Natsu spoke with an annoyed tone as he arrived back from a bathroom break. "Hey who's figh. GAK!" Natsu as cut short as Erza who was still looking towards the arena squared her fist with Natsu's face. The dragon slayer soon found himself lying on the ground out cold.

* * *

(Bacchus vs Milianna)

(Blazing Dance OST)

"So it looks like the dog gets to fight a cat... This will be wild..." Bacchus slowly eyed up Milianna revealing body wear as she pulled off her cloak.

"FOUR!" The rest of the guild replied.

"I don't like dogs..." That was simply Milianna's reply as she coldly stared at Bacchus.

As he watched Milianna's eyes Baachus placed a gourd on the ground. "Then lets get us started." Baachus slowly took up a stance."

"IN-CAT-CERATION TUBE!" A tube flew from Milianna's hand towards Bacchus. Moving to the right Bacchus managed to avoid most of the attack but his ankle was caught by the end of the tube. It cut itself off from the main part of the attack and wrapped itself around his ankle.

"You're open. AIR PALM!" Bacchus tried to attack Milianna but nothing happened. Bacchus had no idea what was going on.

"My tubes cancel out magic." Milianna grinned as she ran towards Bacchus her claws showing. Bacchus gracefully dodged all of Milianna's attack. She was just moving fast enough that Bacchus wasn't able to connect with a counter attack.

"This is turning out to be a lot more fun. My soul is starting to shiver." Bacchus smiled as he jumped several metres into the air. He then grabbed the tube by his ankle and tried to rip it off."

"I'm not going to let you do that. TIGHTEN!" Milianna then tighten the tube's grip on Bacchus' ankle. Bacchus continue'd to struggle with his ankle as he landed on the ground. "KITTEN BLAST!" Milianna sent another tube flying towards Bacchus from her hand but this one was different. The tube was surrounded by a glowing aura. It hit Bacchus square on his chest.

Being sent back by the attack it gave Bacchus more time to free himself of the tube surrounding his ankle but that last attack severally winded the mage. gasping for short breaths Milianna rushed towards him. Lucky he had landed beside his gourd. Taking a few glups from it he managed to get his second wind.

Every mage who know Bacchus knew that he was now taking Milianna seriously. "It's getting wild."

"FOUR!"

Milianna unleashed her claws once more but this time Bacchus was able to counter and he didn't hold back. "AIR PALM!" Bacchus' open palm slapped Milianna stomach. A burst of magic rushed through her causing a shock wave inside her body. Milianna just managed to stay on her feet but Bacchus moved to finish the match. Bacchus simply hit the side of Milianna's neck knocking her out cold.

"Milianna is out cold and unable to continue. Bacchus wins his guild 10pts." Mato raised Bacchus' hand into the air.

_**"That was an amazing battle folks and Quatro Cerberus win. This leaves them with 13pts after the first day. It's an unlucky number for some it it means they over take Blue Pegasus and for the moment hold first place. That's all gonna change as we have a Fairy Battle between both A and B teams. So both members please make you're way to the arena!"**_

"Well considering she was up against an S class mage Mili held out alright don't you think Kagura?" Rinsley asked her own guild's S class mage on her thoughts.

"Yes. I never though she would've lasted this long." Kagura smiled as she was proud of her team mate's performance.

* * *

(Gray vs Gajeel)

_**"Well they might be guild mates but now they're rivals as both Gray and Gajeel face off for their respective teams. Jenny Yajima your thoughts on this match?"**_

_**"Well Fairy Tail's known for being a bit out of hand but since they know each other I'd expect them to go for each other's weaknesses." Yajima commented.**_

_**"A fight between Ice and Iron, who's gonna win? You guys!"**_ Jenny waved to the crowd not really giving Chapati an answer but a really cheesy one.

"Juvia's heart and mind are at odds. Juvia doesn't want her darling Gray to lose but she wants to support her team mate Gajeel in this fight as well."

"Y'know your head's not right woman." Laxus sweat dropped as he watch Juvia dramatic antics. Mira couldn't help but laugh at Laxus' reaction to Juvia.

"What Natsu said earlier today I agree. I'm not gonna hold back." Gray quickly took his stance for his maker magic.

"Bring it on! Gi hi." Gajeel smiled as he got himslef prepared to fight.

* * *

**And Cut! Well we're back to the cliffhanger parts lol. I know some of you missed them lol. So the next chapter is gonna finish off the first round and it is gonna be a lot longer than this one. I haven't been able to do much this week been dying from a cold the last few days but feeling a lot better now as I'm writing this chapter so should be good for next week. Also a heads up. Next week my work rota is shifting (Again to an earlier shift but it also means that I won't be getting my thursday's off anymore. However instead of being home at 4am (GMT) i'll be back at 10.30 which will still give me plenty of time to post chapter but they will be moved to friday starting with the next chapter. Anyway here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto be able to use any of the fairy spells or is he already more than powerful enough without them? I was thinking of giving him Fairy Law but in honesty i feel it would be an overkill. I never really wanted Naruto to start off with a god like power. For that i got slated early saying 'omg Naruto's so weak dude' and i wanted the story to reflect Naruto advancement. And he is getting stronger in stages but i feel him having heavenly body magic and re-quip as a side is enough to complement his jutsu and increase his power.**

**2) Why couldn't Naruto feel any negative intentions from hidden beasts? This will be explained soon. In fact next chapter.**

**3) Will Naruto be showing the difference between Rufus' version of his attack and a full powered version? Yes, but when? Who knows lol.**

**So that's all for this week's chapter folks. If you have any questions do feel free to ask either by review or PM myself. If your question isn't posted on the next Q&amp;A I will try to answer you back via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	70. Part 3 Chapter 15

**So new start date for weekly chapter posts for Friday and here is this week's chapter of Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts. **

* * *

_"Juvia's heart and mind are at odds. Juvia doesn't want her darling Gray to lose but she wants to support her team mate Gajeel in this fight as well."_

_"Y'know your head's not right woman." Laxus sweat dropped as he watch Juvia dramatic antics. Mira couldn't help but laugh at Laxus' reaction to Juvia._

_"What Natsu said earlier today I agree. I'm not gonna hold back." Gray quickly took his stance for his maker magic._

_"Bring it on! Gi hi." Gajeel smiled as he got himslef prepared to fight._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 15: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 10: First Round Battles Part 2

Location: Domus Flau Arena.

(Gray vs Gajeel)

(Death Fight Against the Executors OST)

Both mages of Fairy Tail continue'd to stare down at each other. Gray was the first to make a move. "ICE MAKE: LANCE!" Frozen spears launched from Gray quickly fired their way towards Gajeel.

"IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Turning his arm to a sword Gajeel destroyed all of Gray's attack with three swipes. Gajeel then rushed towards the ice mage. "IRON DRAGON'S SPEAR!" Thrusting his right arm forward Gray just about dodged the attack by jumping backwards.

"ICE IMPACT!" Gray slammed his fist into his hand as a giant hammer crashed on Gajeel. A dust cloud blew up into the air.

When the dust cleared Gajeel was seen with a smile on his face. "Gi hi. That tickled." Gajeel was covered in iron scales that covered his body. "IRON DRAGON ROAAAAAR!" Shards of metal shoot from Gajeel's mouth and made their way towards Gray.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Quickly putting a shield in front of his body it took most of Gajeel's attack but the sheer amount of metal soon overwhelmed the ice cutting it down bit by bit. Luckily for Gray he only took the tail end of the breath attack. He was left with some small cuts to his arms as he pulled them up to cover his body head. "Make a difference from being burnt."

"Get your whining. I'm far stronger than Salamander. IRON DRAGON'S!"

"ICE MAKE!"

"ROAAAAR!" Gajeel unleashed another breath attack.

"FREEZE ARROW!" Gray sent a huge volley of frozen arrows to counter the dragon slayers attack.

Both attacks clashed and none over powered the other. When the attack cleared Gray rushed towards Gajeel under the cover of metal and ice dust still clinging in to air. He burst through about four metres away from Gajeel.

"You're not stronger than Natsu. He doesn't spend time slacking off when he's fighting. ICE BRINGER!" Gray then attacked Gajeel with an ice sword in each hand. it froze Gajeel's body solid.

With Gajeel frozen solid Gray had thought he'd won but cracks started to show on the ice. "I'M NOT WEAKER THAN SALAMANDER!" Gajeel roared out as he forcefully broke the ice surrounding him. "IRON DRAGON'S CLAWS!" Turning his fingers to razor sharp claws Gajeel swiped at Gray.

"Looks like it's getting good. ICE BRINGER!" Gray attacked with both frozen sword once more.

Both attacks clashed as both mage countered each other several times. When one seemed like they would be getting the other hand it was quickly turned around in the blink of an eye. With each swipe and each swing the crowd's roar got even louder. Eventually there wasn't much time remaining.

"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!" Gajeel readied himself.

"A secret art! Better get going then. ICE MAKE!"

"KARMA DEMON: IRON GOD SWORD!" Gajeel clapped both hands together and they merged into a single giant sword.

"COLD EXCALIBUR!" Gray created a giant sword. Although not as big as the one Gajeel mustered he still attacked.

Both swords clashed and the shock wave blew away most of the sand. The crowd could clearly see both attack trying their best to force the other one backwards.

"TIME!" Mato shouted out but the two Fairy Tail mages didn't hear him. They continue'd to attack by pushing forward. "I said time!" Once more the referee was not heard by both mages.

_**"And that's time on this fight as it ends with both Fairy Tail teams receiving 5pts each. And it seems they're still going."**_

_**"I'm not surprised. I've known fights in Fairy Tail to last for weeks in my youth."**_

"Think we should help the ref?" Naruto asked as he chuckled.

"I'll go. I need to move my legs anyway they're getting stiff after doing noting all day." Erza then jumped down and walked towards Mato. "I'll get them to stop."

"Oh.. Thank you." Mato was lost for words as he allowed Erza to walk towards the two mages.

"Now, now boys the fight's over. There are still two matches we have to sit through." Again both mages ignored. "I'm starting to lose patience here I said stop."

Another four more times they still continue'd to ignore the calls to stop. Minato seen what was about to happened and hid in fear. Makarov and Lucy McGarden seen him trying to hide along with the rest of the guild. "What's wrong Minato?" Lucy asked.

"Mom's about to go crazy." Minato was comically shaking in fear.

"THAT'S IT!" This time both mages heard Erza but it was too late. They turned to face Erza but she was already holding a breadstick in her hand. Gray and Gajeel then quickly hugged each other in fear of the red haired demon in front of them.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto then appeared and held back Erza's arm. "Hold on Erza I don't think we can show that to the general public." Naruto then jerked his head to the each of the players boxes for Fairy Tail to both mages. They quickly ran away. "I think we'd best try to calm you down before we head back." Naruto lightly laughed all too well knowing he prevented nearly all of Fiore watching Erza' most brutal attack.

The crowd watched in both fear and awe of Erza. The members of Hidden Beasts however seen it in a different way. They watched the scene fold in front of them with smiles hidden underneath their masks.

"Ahem. So just to confirm this fight ends in a tie. 5pts for both Fairy Tail teams." Mato announced to the crowd.

_**"Well it's finally been made official and this now leave Fairy Tail A back on top with 15pts. Next up is Sherria of Lamia Scale and Flare of Raven Tail! Could both competitors please make their way to the arena floor."**_

* * *

(Sherria vs Flare)

(Fairy Tail Rising OST)

As the crowd as still on a high after the last match both mages were given a standing applause.

"Hi i'm Sherria. I hope we can be friends." Sherria showed respect to Flare as she slightly bowed her head.

"What ever little girl let's just get this over with." Flare gave Sherria a dark grin as she stared at the pink haired mage. "CRIMSON HAIR: WOLF FANG!" Flare's hair then merged to form a massive red wolf beast. The beast moved towards Sherria.

Sherria easily dodged the attack. "This is really going to be no fun huh." Sherria showed disappointment in her voice.

"QUIT YOU COMPLAINING AND FIGHT ME!" Flare was getting more frustrated with each time Sherria moved away from her attack.

"Time for a hair cut! SKY GOD'S!"

"Wait did she say god?!" Natsu heard what she said and was reminded of that weird mage from Grimoire Heart.

"BOREAS!" A spiral of black wind formed on Sherria's hand. When she threw the attack a tornado formed and the razor sharp wind made easy work of Flare's hair. The attack also showed no signs of slowing down and quickly devoured Flare as well. Lifting her high into the air.

Flare yelled out but Sherria quickly finished the match. "SKY GOD'S BELLOOOOOW!" With a breath attack Sherria hit Flare just as she was about to hit the ground. The attack sent Flare crashing into the arena walls knocking her out cold from the impact. "That was fun." Sherria smiled at the Raven Tail mage.

_**"Well that's all she wrote folks. In two swift attacks little Sherria-tan has knocked out Flare!"**_

_**"Sherria-tan? Grow up will you."**_ Yajima looked a little bit disturbed from his co-commentator's nickname for Sherria.

"This is going to be tough. Not only have Lamia Scale got Lyon and Jura But a god slayer." Gray almost looked a little bit nervous.

"Yeah but she's still a little girl." Naruto had just arrived back with Erza in the players box. "Shame. Look's like we missed the fight."

"How could you two still be so calm?" Lucy asked with a very nervous tone.

"It's simple. At our best we can beat anyone." Erza gave Lucy her answer.

"Flare is unable to continue. Lamia Scale wins 10pts!" Mato raised Sherria's hand into the air.

**_"And with Sherria-tan's amazing win it now leaves Lamia Scale on top with 18pts! Next up is out final match of the day! It's first vs second from the preliminary round! Orga of Sabertooth vs Tiger of Hidden Beasts! Could both mages please make their way down."_**

* * *

(Orga vs Tiger)

Tiger was the first to arrive on the arena floor. Orga took his time savouring the crowd as every second past. "Huh. So why am I the first to fight you masked weirdos?" Orga asked expecting answer.

(Rock Lee Lotus OST)

"Well show me your youth!" Tiger took a defensive stance daring Orga to attack.

Orga pulled a cocky smile on his face. "No I think i'll let you have the first attack."

With out hesitation Tiger moved at blinding speed towards Orga. "DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Tiger quickly kicked Orga square to his face. Orga was sent spinning backwards.

"You bastard! That hurt! LIGHTING GOD'S BELLOOOW!" Once more Natsu was stunned but Laxus on the other hand had a huge smile on his face. The black lightning directly hit Tiger's mask cracking it in the process. "Let's see who's behind that mask shall we! LIGHTNING GOD'S HAMMER!" With a fist covered in black lightning Orga once more hit Tiger's mask. This time it was destroyed.

The broken mask them fell off revealing a middle aged man with a perfect bowl hair cut. "Seriously I'm fighting an old guy!"

"Yes, the name's Might Guy and let me show you the power of youth!"

_**"What a revelation folks we've just discovered the actual name of one of the mysterious Hidden Beast mages!"**_

(Shippuden OST)

"Guy's an idiot." The leader of Hidden Beast Owl held his head in the palm of his hand along with the other members."

"GUY YOU IDIOT! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO STAY INCOGNITO!" A female voice shouted out from the Hidden Beast.

"Well I guess we have no choice then." Dog calmly spoke to the rest of his guild as he removed his mask only to reveal a man with silver hair who was yet wearing another mask underneath. Some people in the crowd where wondering why he had even removed the mask in the first place. "My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"Well why not." Boar also joined in. Underneath the mask was the same female that shouted out to Might Guy. She had two purple marks on her face that looked like war paint. "My name is Rin Uchiha."

Snake and Eagle both then lifted their masks as well. Eagle had long white hair and was considerably older than the others. "My name is Jiraiya."

"And my name is Hiruzen Uchiha." Snake was by far the youngest out of them all and roughly looked slightly older than Wendy. finally it was Owl's turn.

"And I'm Obito Uchiha." With face of his face still covered with a mask Obito was seen with a shining red eye.

With each name called out Naruto was more shocked. These were the people who had left him in this world for his safety. He started to ask himself more and more questions in his mind. With each question became more confused. Erza seen the look on Naruto's face and became increasingly more worried.

"It's Uchiha isn't it?" Erza asked Naruto but got no response. It was almost too much for Naruto to take in at one time.

"I can see a worried look on your face Naruto. I'll reveal all in a moment. I was planning on leaving it until after the game but some Idiot went and ruined it all!" Obito then shouted at Might Guy.

Mean while as this was going on Orga was watching not knowing wither to attack or not. "Hey listen here pal I don't care what you name is. I'll turn you to dust! LIGHTNING GOD'S PARTICLE CANNON!" A beam of black lightning fired directly at Might Guy catching him completely off guard. The impact straight knocked him out cold.

"He really is an idiot." Rin couldn't help but have a disgusted look on her face. "Why did you bring him Kakashi!?" Rin then turned her attention towards Kakashi. As he tried to defend himself. Orga bowed down to the crowd loving the glory.

"Err is it Might Guy or Tiger?" Mato asked randomly not knowing what to call the loser of the fight but instead decided to leave it for the time being and lifted Orga's hand into the air. "Orga wins 10pts for Sabertooth."

_**"And with that that brings the first day of the Grand Magic Games to a close! Those 10pts for Sabertooth leave them in 3rd place after the first day so let's have a look at the leader board in full now."**_ The lacrima screen then revealed the ranks of the guilds to the crowd.

_1st __\- __Lamia Scale - 18pts_  
_2nd - Fairy Tail A - 15pts_  
_3rd - Sabertooth - 14pts_  
_4th - Quatro Cerberus - 13pts_  
_5th - Fairy Tail B - 11pts_  
_6th - Blue Pegasus - 11pts_  
_7th - Raven Tail - 2pts_  
_8th - Mermaid Heel - 0pts_  
_9th - Hidden Beasts - 0pts_  
_10th - Twilight Ogre - 0pts_

_**"Tomorrow is going to be a recovery day so we'll be back for the second day of the games in two days time! Stay tuned and have a safe trip home. My name is ****Chapati Lola signing off here and thanks to my co-host Yajima."**_

_**"Pleasure."**_

_**"And our special guest Miss **__**Jenny Realight**_

_**"Thanks for having me."**_

_**"We've hoped you've all enjoyed the first day of these games. And we'll see you in two days time!"**_

With the first day of the games now at a close Obito suddenly appeared in front of Naruto. Era readied herself to attack along with the rest of Fairy Tail A. "Relax. I'm not here to fight." Obito raised his hands. "Naruto I know you have a lot of questions you want to ask so tomorrow I'll answer any question you ask."

Naruto stared at Obito. In truth he had always wanted to meet him since he first discovered his origins. But he didn't know if he should punch him or hug him. "Fine then... I also have a few thing to tell you about."

"So. We'll talk in private." Obito was cut off from Naruto.

"No. If it involves Madara then it involves my family of Fairy Tail." Looking at the seriousness of Naruto's face Obito couldn't help but smile.

"I agree to that I suppose. I'll meet you tomorrow. Here. It should be empty and we'll talk about anything you wish. I'll see you then." And with that Obito quickly left.

"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Naruto sighed. "This is getting more complicated."

"What do you mean?" Erza asked with a confused tone in her voice.

"Not long have people from my world arrived here but... I think Zeref is here as well."

* * *

**And Cut! Well i'd say about 70% of youse more or less guess who Hidden Beasts were and it's now been revealed to you all. Next chapter's gonna be a lot of information so I will be a lot more wordy than what I'm used to writing but It'll all be up in the air soon. Is it just me or is this arc feel like it's gonna be a long one lol. Also did anyone see this week's episode of Naruto? Man it was epic. Just as good if not better than the manga! Anyway here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) What Naruto's mage art? It's the exact same as sage mode as in his chakra attacks get a boost with magic.**

**2) I thought the GMG were only a few day why are you having 7? It's two reasons. the first is to make it more competitive by adding not only 2 more teams but making longer as well. And the second to make it a roller-coaster for the table, points wise.**

**3) Could you explain Minato's birth once more? Naruto and Erza's son was born because when Fairy Sphere was cast Minato as not in direct contact with it . This allowed him to be born and grow up while the rest of the Tenrou team where frozen. Also Mavis helped look after him when he was born**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	71. Part 3 Chapter 16

**Posting this early. Was meant to be posted on Friday but I forgot that I was for Letrim down in the Republic lol anyway here is the new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"I agree to that I suppose. I'll meet you tomorrow. Here. It should be empty and we'll talk about anything you wish. I'll see you then." And with that Obito quickly left._

_"It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Naruto sighed. "This is getting more complicated."_

_"What do you mean?" Erza asked with a confused tone in her voice._

_"Not long have people from my world arrived here but... I think Zeref is here as well."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 16: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 11: History Lesson

After the events of the first day most of the mages in the games were enjoying their day off. However Naruto was waiting for the mages of Hidden Beasts to arrive. He was currently pacing up and down. "Ugh! What's taking them so long!"

"Calm down Naruto. I'm sure they'll have a good reason." Makarov tried to calm down his grandson but it had little effect.

Along with Makarov, Naruto had also asked Erza, Laxus Levy and her mother Lucy McGarden to meet up with the mages of Hidden Beasts. His son Minato was currently there in the arms of Erza.

Then Hidden Beast's arrived. "Sorry about that. You're not really used to a city this big so... We kind of got lost on the road of life. He he." Obito smiled at the group waiting for them. Rin then smacked the back of her husband's head. Obito sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he pouted.

"Please forgive my husband's lack of direction." Rin then properly apologized to the group. "We've been hoping to meet you for a while Naruto. After all it has been six years we have been living in this world. If you don't mind me asking could you tell me your age?"

"Well that's a hard one to answer really. I'm physically twenty one but since we were trapped in the Fairy Sphere spell for seven year I guess I can also be seen as twenty eight." Naruto answered Rin's question and this brought a strange response from the members of Hidden Beasts.

"So this explains your appearance then, and the fact you have a son. In truth Naruto when we first arrived in this world six years ago. You'd only be gone for fourteen years. It appears that the passing of time is much slower in this world then in our own." Kakashi stated to Naruto.

"I'm guessing that you read my letter I wrote for you." Naruto nodded back to Obito's question. "That's good. So I'd like to properlly introduce my self. I am Obito Uchiha the Fifth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. This is my Wife Rin, and my son Hiruzen. The man with the bowl hair cut is Might Guy and the silver hair is Kakashi Hatake. The old man is Jiraiya of the legendary Sannin. He's also your godfather."

"Naruto I guess you already know why we are here, but first I'd love to know both your lovely names." Jiraiya soon bowed gracefully to Levy and Lucy McGarden. "I would love for you to help me in my research of Fiore."

Lucy didn't know how to react. She had never really had a man so bluntly flirt with her. "Ahhh... Sorry but I don't think I'll have the time." Lucy kindly shut Jiraiya down.

"I think you're too old for me." Levy as well kindly shoot down Jiraiya as well. Everyone watching thought the same thing. 'Dirty old man.'

"As Jiraiya was saying Naruto-kun. Do you have an idea why we are here?" Might Guy asked Naruto while Kakashi consoled Jiraiya.

"It's Madara Uchiha isn't it?" Naruto gave what he thought was the correct answer and the lack of response from the members of Hidden Beasts confirmed his answer.

"Yes, about a year or so before we arrived in this world Jiraiya received intel that an organization. They were know as the Akatsuki. We discovered that their leader had suddenly vanished with out a trace two years before we got this intel. Their leader was Madara Uchiha and like we thought he was after the Tailed Beasts. Since the Nine Tails was no longer in our world it seems he has targeting you first. We have no idea why he wants the Tailed Beasts but we know one thing. It's not good." Obito told all of the information he knew to Naruto.

"And with the information you just gave us it appears that Madara has been in this world for nine years. Roughly three and a half years before we arrived." Rin finished off Obito's comments.

"I know." Everyone was shocked at Naruto's revelation. "A few years back I ran into a mage you I think was linked to Madara. I had never meet him before but he knew of the Nine Tails inside of me. The only ones who know about the Nine Tails are the mages of Fairy Tail. And I'd highly doubt they would talk openly over it to any stranger. After some thought over the issue I guessed it was Madara Uchiha who informed him of this."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? Madara could've attacked you at any time then!" Erza shouted at Naruto with a worried tone.

"I didn't act because I had no real connection. It was really only an assumption at the time. Beside I was more worried about the guild he was connected to." Naruto tried his best to calm Erza down.

"Naruto, what guild was this mage you cam across part of?" Laxus asked.

"Tartaros." The members of Fairy Tail present did not like the fact it was Tartaros.

"I guess this is where I explain a few things then." A voice then spoke out the the gathered mages. Naruto was the only one not to turn around. Standing where the voice came from was Jellal.

"Jellal! What... What are you here for?"

"It's nothing to worry about Erza. Naruto asked me to be here later."

"Right now Madara although a threat to my life is a problem right now there is something else."

"Who else could be a worry?" Hiruzen asked Naruto.

"He is known as the dark mage Zeref. I'm sure as well in the years you have been in Fiore you have heard of that name as well."

"Yes. I have gotten some information over him. They say death closely follows him." Jiraiya told Naruto of the information he knew.

"From my experience near him I can back that statement up."

"When did this happen?" Makarov asked Naruto as he was deep in thought over all of this information.

"On Tenrou Island. Before Acnologia's attack."

"I've heard that name as well. The black dragon!" Jiraiya was shocked to hear this name just casually thrown into the conversation.

"If you're shocked to hear that you'll love the fact Naruto here blinded one of it's eyes." Laxus told the members of Hidden Beast with a grin.

"Anyway back to what I was saying. Before the attack I seen Zeref kill a member of Grimoire Heart. The worrying thing was I think he didn't even mean to kill him."

"That is why you called me. He's here isn't he?" Jellal asked Naruto with a worried tone.

"I can't confirm it but I did feel the same sense of death close by."

"I'm sorry Naruto but I don't see how this is concerning us." Hiruzen bluntly told Naruto his thoughts.

"Like it or not kid. But this world has it's problem as well. Madara is an issue but Zeref is just as big in my eyes as well. But now confirming my fears that Madara might be in leagues with Tartarus is the most terrifying thought for me."

"I'm sorry for Hiruzen, he can be a light impatient at times." Rin once more had to apologize.

"It's ok. I'm sure he's just as worried." Erza then reassured Rin. "In fact, you want to have seen Naruto when he was a kid and someone talked about his height."

"Hey that was a sensitive issue for me!" Naruto comically retorted to Erza's comment. "Anyway, I still have questions to ask."

"I understand. After all I did say I would answer any question you asked."

"First thing is how did my parent died?"

"It looks like sensei's seal didn't give them much time. I take it you've meet both your mother and father, is that correct?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah... Me and Erza agreed to name our son after my father, Minato." Naruto then ruffled Minato's hair and Erza hugged her son tightly. "And I meet mom when I took control of the Nine Tail's power." Naruto softly smiled when he thought of the meetings with his parents.

"I can also see you have Minato's taste in women. Erza's the almost like her sister or something. Only real difference apart from the eye colour is Erza's far more impressive chest wise." Jiraiya's comments caught everyone's attention.

"Hey! Stop checking out my wife you little old pervert!" Naruto roared at Jiraiya. meanwhile Erza's face beamed bright red.

"Hey who you calling a little old pervert! I certainly am not!" Jiraiya was quick to defend himself.

"Oh yeah, then tell me what are you!?"

"YA HA HA HA HA HA HA... Imma big one!" On hearing Jiraiya's laugh and comment Lucy McGarden slowly walked towards him.

She raised her prosthetic arm in front of the white haired man. Then the hand popped down and revealed a cannon. "YOU BASTARD!" The cannon then fired a blast of magical energy and directly hit Jiraiya's face. The pervert was soon seeing stars floating above his head. "I think I need a shower."

"I think I need one as well." Levy then soon followed her mother.

"Say Erza, Let's leave this to the boys." Rin then lead away Erza and Minato from the rest of the men in the group.

"If Jiraiya's done I'll start. I honestly don't know how to start this so i'll start before the attack of the Nine Tails. A few years before I was on a mission with Kakashi, Rin and your father. While on that mission I sacrificed myself in order to save Kakashi who was blinded during the mission. I didn't die as Madara save me from death and gave me this body." Obito then revealed his chest and it showed a scar running directly through his chest.

"As I got stronger I was then able to return to Rin and Kakashi. My timing couldn't have been more perfect. I won't go into too much detail but during my arrival back I activated my Mangekyō Sharingan. This was the Sharingan that helped us leave you in this world as well as letting us travel here. When back in the village I warned the elders about Madara being alive but they didn't listen. The only one who did seem to listen to me was your father, Minato." Kakshi seemed to be slightly embarrassed when Obito talked about his return. Naruto guessed it was something he didn't like bringing up so he thought it would be best to not ask.

"On the night you were born the Nine Tails seal on your mother's body was weak and Madara was able to extract the beast."

"So that's how my mother died then." Naruto then looked down at the ground.

"Actually no. We got reports the next day to say she did manage to survive but she was weak." Jiraiya comforted Naruto.

"We know that Madara in a weakened state as well was defeated by your father and quickly left. This left the Nine Tails on a rampage. Your father and mother were not able to defeat the Nine Tails due to the lack of chakra then both had so they were left with no choice but to seal it with in you. When we found Kushina and Minato we discovered both died from the same wound. It appeared that while sealing the Nine Tail within you it stabbed your parents. When the Third Hokage arrived Kushina simply told him your name before passing away. I'm sorry." Obito then hugged a shocked Naruto.

Jiraiya then patted Naruto's head to get his attention. "Y'know, this book is the reason you are named Naruto. Your father was a big fan of the hero in this book. Although it didn't really sell that well in the shops. I want you to have it." Jiraiya then handed Naruto a book titled 'Tales of a gutsy Ninja.'

"Thank you."

"Do you have any other questions, Naruto?"

"No... And... Thank you. I understood why you sent me. Seeing my mom's smile when she knew I was in a different world made me realize that. Being back home I wouldn't have had such a happy life. For that I will always thank you."

"I too wish to thank you boys." Makarov spoke up. "If it wasn't for you then I would've never had such an amazing grandchild." Makarov bowed down in respect of the members of Hidden Beasts.

"And I wouldn't have had a little brother. I'm sure all of Fairy Tail would wish to thank you. More so a certain re hair woman as well." Laxus smiled as he bowed as well.

Obito, Kakashi, Might Guy and Jiraiya were all brought to tears. Obtio then rushed forward and hugged Naruto, crushing him. "I'm sooooo glad sensei's son was a good boy!" As Obito was crushing Naruto streams of anime tears flowed from his eyes.

"Daaad. Come on, what you doing is embarrassing." Hiruzen moaned as he couldn't watch his father's actions. Before he knew it the rest of the remaining member also joined in with the hugs and tears.

"SO you'll help us with Zeref as well then?" Naruto asked.

"Of course... After the tournament of course."

"Wait I thought you entered the tournament to meet up with me."

"Well that's part true. the other reason is the thirty million jewels hehe."

"THAT'S MY MONEY!" An animated Makarov then roared out.

"Then how did you lose in the first round. You're all strong right?"

"Well truth is Naruto. Seeing you show your youth in the first event I couldn't concentrate. I was so happy!" Might Guy then cried once more. Naruto thought that it might've been better not asking.

* * *

**And Cut! Well an early chapter due to a mess up from myself schedule wise lol. Now an update as well on the re-writes. I've recently (this week) updated the first two chapters. there are a few bits of added information to each one as I've tried to fix the holes and terrible, terrible grammar mistakes (Lots of Grammar Nazi reviews, I got the message!) Also I got a guest review that really did make me think. I didn't want to post it but tell me hat you think of this. **

**'There are kids in Africa who write better than you.' **

**Yeah, my reaction to this was. You are right. There are also kids in Africa who can write better than you. Now as a flame i didn't really think of it that much until I joked about it with a few mates of mine and one brought up this even better point. 'How stupid is he to think people in Africa are a) stupid and b) Illiterate? And honestly I'd like to know your thoughts on it as well. Plus I'd love the guest reviewer himself to say something about the meaning of his own words.**

**Anyway I'm getting off topic here. Here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Does Rin still have the Three Tails sealed inside like in Cannon? Yes. I didn't mention it in the chapter as I felt it was something Kakshi isn't really proud of. Considering in this world it's a story of how he nearly killed Rin. But I will provide the short story for it. Unlike cannon Obito arrives before Kakashi impales Rin. Struck with the fear of losing the woman he loves Obtio activates his Mangekyō and sends Kakashi to his own inner dimensional world (not Fiore) Obito then finishes off the Hidden Mist (like cannon.) With his rage over Rin tells Obito of everything but Obito objects and teleports them both back to Konoha and to Kushina (As Minato was away on a mission and Kushina is the seal master who taught him everything. They also picked Kakashi up along the way). Kushina then strengthens the seal of the Three tails and Obito finally confesses to Rin.**

**2) How did Might Guy lose? Well I thought Guy would actually lose focus in this type of scenario. And Orga would've taken advantage of this. **

**3) Why lie about not having more Jinchuriki or members of Konoha in the story? Yes I did lie and I'm sorry. But I lied for a good reason. Spoilers. If I would've answered honestly then I felt that would've ruined the surprise. Simple but some people didn't expect it. Others did so didn't really work out like planned lol.**

**So that's all for this week folks. I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter. Till next time!**


	72. Part 3 Chapter 17

**Another chapter ready for your enjoyment folks! Don't worry thinking this chapter is early. Another one will still be posted on Friday! So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 17: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 12: Hidden Part 1

Location: Domus Flau Arena

**_"Here we are on another fabulous day here in our nation's capital for the second day of the Grand Magic Games! And joining myself and Yajima today we have a special guest. The man who defeated over one hundred S class monster in our first event Naruto Dreyar of Fairy Tail A! Along with his son Minato! Thank you for coming here today Naruto."_**

**_"Say Naruto why did you wish to help us today? Aren't you still taking part in today's events?"_** Yajima asked.

_**"Well I still am but today I just wanted to look after Minato for a while and since he's not allowed in the players box I thought why not. Besides if any member of my team cannot take part in the battle round I'll be there!"**_

_**"And it's great to see Minato here as well. How did you think your father did against all those monsters?"**_

_**"He was so cool!"**_ Minato shouted with excitement which brought a smile and an aww from to the crowd.

**_"It looks like our referee Mato is about to start the events for the second day."_**

"Would a member from each team kindly make their way to the arena floor for today's event Hidden!"

"I guess I'll give it a go." Kakashi moved forward for Hidden Beasts.

**_"And it's... Kakushi isn't it?"_**

_**"Kakashi."**_ Naruto corrected Chhapati.

**_"Yes sorry, So Kakashi steps up for Hidden Beasts!"_**

"I'll pound them!" Jager moved forward.

"WIIIILD!"

_**"And Jager takes stage for Quatro Cerberus!"**_

"Millianna you go." Kagura spoke to her team mate.

"Alright it's my turn!"

**_"From Mermiad Heel it's Millianna!"_**

"I will show them Parfum!"

_**"Ichiya takes centre stage for Blue Pegasus!"**_

"I can't let Naruto have all the fun today!" Gray moved forward.

"Hey I wanted a go!" Natsu shouted back at him. Naruto started to sweat. He was fully expecting a fight between those two again.

_**"For Fairy Tail A it's Gray!"**_

"I'll go if Gray is going!"

_**"And Lyon steps up for Lamia Scale!"**_

"Shall I go?"

"I can't see why not."

**_"And it's Kurohebi for Raven Tail!"_**

"Lord Gray against Juvia, It is written in the stars."

"You can go just don't lose ya got that!" Gajeel shouted towards Juvia but his words feel on deaf ears.

"J... Juvia is taking part!"

_**"And Fiary Tail B have selected Juvia!"**_

"I'll bring home the ten points!."

**_"The idol of Twilight Orge it's Mattan!"_**

"I feel like dancing through this one. It should not be a bother."

**_"And finally it's Rufus of Sabertooth! Well with all of our contestants out on the arena who will you be keeping an eye out for in this game Yajima, Naruto?"_**

**_"Hmmm, Well we all know Rufus is a force to be reckoned with. But Ill be backing Gray on this one."_**

**_"I'll be keeping an eye out for Gray as well since he's a team mate but I would put Kakashi as a dark horse. I think Minato will be rooting for Millianna."_**

**_"And why's that Minato?" _**Yajima asked the little blonde.

**_"She's my mommy's friend!"_**

"You brought him here for the cute factor didn't you. It's working." Yajima asked Naruto as he covered his microphone.

"Actually Gramps was too tired to look after him. He said he nearly put out his back on the first day. One of us had to look after him today so I lost the rock, paper scissors with Erza." Naruto honestly answered Yajima's question. "But it was a good loss if I get to hang out with this champ today. Isn't that right?"

"Both of youse were trying to lose." Yajima could help but laugh along with Naruto as they heard Minato's honest answer.

**_"Mato will now explain the rules."_**

"OPEN FIELD! Kabo." Suddenly the ground began to shake as a light surrounded the mages and the arena floor was filled with what looked like a giant city.

When the light surrounded the mages disappeared they found themselves alone in the streets of this city.

_**"Everyone in the stadium, you can keep track of everything happening inside the city with our lacrima vision. But having everyone by themselves isn't going to be fun."**_ Then what seemed like a glitch appeared littered the city as still clones of each mage appeared.

_**"I see. This makes it more of a challenge then."**_ Naruto commented on the clones appearance. **_"I can speak from experience. This could be like finding a needle in a hay stack if these mages played the game in a sneaky way."_**

"As some of you might've guess in the name this is a giant game of hide and seek. But be warned if you get hit by a single attack you lose a point and your attacker gains a point. All you have to do is find the other nine competitors. You are free to attack with or without magic. You'll have forty minutes to search for each other in these dense streets. Good luck! Kabo." Mato announced to the mages and the bell rung to start the event.

"Ahhh! So my of my darling Lord Gray to choice from. Juvia's in paradise!" Juvia then hugged one of the Gray clones as a buzzer sound suddenly sounded.

**_"And with Juvia attacking a clone that's Fairy Tail B down one point already!"_**

"This is going to be a hard game for her." Naruto quietly commented.

"Found you!" Kakashi then grabbed Mattan's leg from underneath the ground.

"But how! I was standing still!" Mattan asked in shock.

"EARTH STYLE: HEADHUNTER!" Kakashi then dragged Mattan into the ground. She then vanished to a different place.

_**"And Kakashi gets one point for Hidden Beast!"**_

"You're open!" Jager then charged at Kakashi and struck his back. But a giant buzzer sound cried out as Kakashi quickly swapped his body for a clone.

"Sorry about that Hehe." Kakashi gave Jager a goofy wave as his disappeared.

_**"So with thirty five minutes to go this leaves Fairy Tail B, Quatro Cerberus and Twilight Orge with minus one point and Kakashi in the lead on his own for Hidden Beasts with a single point."**_

"Behind you!" Gray heard an creepy voice behind him.

Turning around he saw the creepy face of Kurohebi. "ICE MAKE: HAMMER! I think that's what you call a point." Gray confidently thought out loud.

"That's right a point lost. You hit a clone of me." Kurohebi pointed out as buzzer sound cried out as Gray disappeared.

When Gray reappeared he found himself surrounded still clones but this time their were a lot of clones of him. "I'll try a different tactic this time." Gray then blended into the group of clones. Even those in the crowd could not tell who was the real Gray.

'That's it Gray. Use your head!' Naruto smiled as he thought to himself.

"Oh Mr. Fullbuster! SAND FAKE!" Kurohebi then appeared behind Gray and punched his back.

"How did you know?"

"You where the only one breathing."

_**"And this changes things with Gray now dead last for Fairy Tail A with minus two points with Juvia, Jager and Mattan all ahead on minus one and Kakashi and Kurohebi sharing the lead with one point."**_

Mattan slowly walked down the streets. She carefully looked out for any movement but she did not think to look by her feet. "KITTEN BLAST!" Millianna's attack struck her target and gained herself a point.

"Yes! I'm like a Tiger! A cute Tiger!"

"You do have a wonderful parfum." A voice spoke behind Milianna. She freaked out and slapped the voice only to hit Ichiya's face. With out realizing it she got another point for herself.

"This changes things on top with Millianna now given Mermaid Heel the lead!"

Gray just about caught the last attack but just as he was about to strike he was beaten to the punch. Literally by Jager.

"Finally back to even. I'm glad you used magic other wise I wouldn't have been able to find you."

"I could say the same to you." Jager soon found himself frozen by Lyon. "I also found you Gray."

"Lyon..."

"LORD GRAAAAY!" Juvia shouted out loud as she jumped from the roof top.

"J.. Juvia!"

"H... HER PANTIES!" Lyon blushed a bright red as Juvia kicked his face as she landed.

"I say.. I saw a bit of heaven." Lyon meekly cried out as he vanished.

_**"Well folks that quick change of points has effected the leader board. It's still Gray last with minus two points but he's joined by Mattgan of Twilight Orge on minus two as well. On minus one is Jager and Ichiya. This leaves a three way tie for first with Kakashi, Millianna and Kurohebi on one point. Lyon, Juvia and Rufus are currently all square with zero points."**_

"I'm going to defeat you. I promised master."

"You promised the old man?"

"Yes... Master made us a deal with taking part in Team B. The team that ends with the lowest points has to do what ever the winning team wants for a day. Ohhh Lord Gray. What colour do you think my wedding dress should be?" Juvia then found herself in her own little world once more.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gray shouted out. "Hey old man! This is the first I've heard of this! Why only apply this rule to our team!"

Makarov didn't give Gray answer but Naruto and Erza were sweating bucket loads of sweat. They slowly looked at each other before turning to face the player's box for Fairy Tail B.

Erza had found Mira smiling directly at her while Laxus gave Naruto a dark grin. Natsu on the other hand could only think of one thing. Making Laxus and Gajeel act like Happy.

_**"Well this does seem to add some spice to the contest between both Fairy Tail teams. What do you make of this Naruto?"**_

Naruto didn't really know how to answer the question. He panicked and slammed his hands to the table in front of him and shouted. **_"GRAY YOU BETTER WIN THIS THING!"_**

* * *

**And Cut! Yeah gonna leave it short for this chapter. Next chapter however will have the remainder of this event and the first two fights of the one vs one battle round. Just like the last time you'll get to vote on who fights who in some of the battles. Here are the selected battles for the second battle round.**

_**Hidden Beasts vs Mermaid Heel**_  
_**Twilight Orge vs Fairy Tail B**_  
_**Lamia Scale vs Sabertooth**_  
_**And Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus**_

**AS you can guess this is gonna leave Fairy Tail A vs Raven Tail to myself and it's already done and ready. ****Now remember it's only these fights posted above that are on offer to vote for so don't worry about the fight to come. they will be happening... mostly. Anyway here is this Chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto now be getting Sage mode since Jiraiya is there? I know I lied about no other members of Konoha being part of the story but Naruto will still not be getting Sage mode. I have already stated the he has Mage Mode. Which is still to show it's proper form I might add. So don't worry. It's going to be brought up in this arc. Sometime.**

**2) Did you find it wired as well adding members of Konoha to the story? No not really I had planned it a while ago to add them either before the GMG arc or the Tartarus arc. I actually enjoyed it lol. I got a few PM's about the big pervert line from Jiraiya as being a classic but nobody and I mean NOBODY! Said anything about Obito saying 'Good Boy!' I was gutted with that!**

**3) Why is Hiruzen acting like a little brat? Don't worry you'll warm to him soon. I have a little surprise coming up with him so hehehe.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	73. Part 3 Chapter 18

**Another Friday, another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Yes... Master made us a deal with taking part in Team B. The team that ends with the lowest points has to do what ever the winning team wants for a day. Ohhh Lord Gray. What colour do you think my wedding dress should be?" Juvia then found herself in her own little world once more._

_"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Gray shouted out. "Hey old man! This is the first I've heard of this! Why only apply this rule to our team!"_

_Makarov didn't give Gray answer but Naruto and Erza were sweating bucket loads of sweat. They slowly looked at each other before turning to face the player's box for Fairy Tail B._

_Erza had found Mira smiling directly at her while Laxus gave Naruto a dark grin. Natsu on the other hand could only think of one thing. Making Laxus and Gajeel act like Happy._

_**"Well this does seem to add some spice to the contest between both Fairy Tail teams. What do you make of this Naruto?"**_

_Naruto didn't really know how to answer the question. He panicked and slammed his hands to the table in front of him and shouted. **"GRAY YOU BETTER WIN THIS THING!"**_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 18: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 13: Hidden Part 2

Location: Domus Flau Arena

"Juvia is sorry Lord Gray... But I can not lose!"

"Bring it!" Juvia as well as Gray both readied themselves to attack but they were both attacked first by Kurohebi.

"SAND FAKE!" Appearing between both mages Kurohebi quickly kicked them into the ground.

**_"And out of nowhere Kurohebi appears and gains a two point lead! This now leaves both Fairy Tail wizards last and second last with twenty minutes to go! Will they be able to make those valuable points back?!"_**

Ichiya made his move. He slowly walked through the streets. He was tempting others to attack him.

"Easy pickings!" Mattan shouted loudly as she charged at Ichiya!. Jager also jumped towards Ichiya. However both mages fell short of making any attacks as then suddenly both fell down in pain.

"PAIN PARFUM. It covers a wide area. Thankfully I took enough to counter it's effects."

"Dammit!" Jager shouted out in anger before vanishing.

"So if I get close then I lose. Hmm."

"Wait... What?" Ichiya was confused as he turned to find Kakashi standing on the roof of a near by building.

Kakashi then threw a kunai and it directly hit Ichiya's foot. It didn't draw much blood as Kakashi aimed it perfectly to strike his toe. Ichiya dramatically yelled out in pain. "Don't worry. It will only hurt for a few hours." Kakashi then left Ichiya knowing he had gained his team another point.

**_"With that quick scuffle over with lets check the leader board with ten minutes remaining. in a tie for last it's Gray and Mattan on minus three points. Above them is Jager on minus two. Juvia is on minus one. Lyon and Rufus are tied with zero points and Ichiya and Millianna are also tied but on one point. Kakashi lies in second with two points and Kurohebi of Raven Tail is in the lead with three points. _****_Every point from now on will make the difference. The only mage yet to make his move is Rufus. Speaking of which. Where is he?"_**

"This challenge is boring." A voice cried out over the fake city. "I have no need to hide what so ever. Even if I were to be found, I wouldn't be able to be hit... What's left of me is just a memory after all... MEMORY MAKE: A NIGHT OF FALLING STARS!" The sky quickly turned dark as nine bolts of lightning shoot from the aura surrounding Rufus. With each mage covered in a glow the bolts of lightning fired directly to them all. They struck every mage expect one.

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Kakashi meet the attack head on and his lightning blade quickly over powered Rufus' attack. "You're exposed!" Before Rufus could react Kakashi swiftly punched his lower jaw sending him flying up into the air. "So much for my attack hitting a memory. I would spend less time thinking you're untouchable.."

"How'd..." Rufus was about to ask how Kakashi was able to easily counter his attack and strike him but before he faded to a different place he noticed Kakashi's left eye was no longer covered. In the final moments of the sky covered in darkness from Rufus' attack Kakashi's left eye gave off a chilling red glow.

**_"And with single attack Rufus has taken the lead with eight points! However he was caught by Kakashi so he only loses one point. The time remaining is two minutes."_**

Kakashi then pulled out no stops. "SHADOW CLONE!"

'HEY THAT'S MY MOVE!' Naruto inwardly roared out.

Creating only two clone they each ran across the city as quickly as they could. The first clone was lucky to find Rufus once more and hit him again. This time with a Lariat. Next found again was Ichiya. This time with out the protection of his pain parfum Kakashi knocked him over with a simple kick to his leg. The last one he found was Jager. With a simple punch to his gut the bell to signal the end of Hidden rung out.

**_"What an amazing finish from Kakashi! Lets check on the final scores for Hidden!"_**

**_Gray -4pts (Fairy Tail A - 0pts)_**  
**_Mattan -4pts (Twilight Orge - 0 pts)_**  
**_Jager -4pts (Quatro Cerberus - 0pts)_**  
**_Juvia -2pts (Fairy Tail B - 1pts)_**  
**_Ichiya -1pts (Blue Pegasus - 2pts)_**  
**_Lyon -1pts (Lamia Scale - 3pts)_**  
**_Millianna 0pts (Mermaid Heel - 4pts) _**  
**_Kurohebi 2pts (Raven Tail - 6pts)_**  
**_Rufus 6pts (Sabertooth - 8pts)_**  
**_Kakashi 6pts (Hidden Beasts - 10pts)_**

_**"Alright I've been handed a note from the judges. They have stated that since Lyon and Ichiya and Rufus and Kakashi are tied with the same amount of points they have decided that Lyon will finish above Ichiya and Kakashi above Rufus as both mages received fewer points deducted. Let's see how this has effecting the overall scoring."**_

_1__st __\- __Sabertooth - 22pts (+8)_  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 21pts (+3)_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail A - 15pts (0)_  
_4th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts (+2)_  
_5th - Quatro Cerberus - 13pts (0)_  
_6th - Fairy Tail B - 12pts (+1)_  
_7th - Hidden Beasts - 10pts (+10)_  
_8th - Raven Tail - 8pts (+6)_  
_9th -Mermaid Heel - 4pts (+4)_  
_10th - Twilight Ogre - 0pts (0)_

**_"With that now over with we will now begin our battle round! We will start in half an hours time. Our first battle is Nullpudding of Raven Tail vs Erza of Fairy Tail A!"_**

Upon hearing his mother's name being called out Minato looked at his father. "I feel sorry for him. Mommy's gonna kick his ass!"

"Hey we still have some time shall we go wish her luck?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright then, lets go! Yajima We'll be a few moments if that's ok."

"Sure, sure go on ahead. Say hi to Erza for him won't cha." Yajima then waved Naruto off as they both left to see Erza. nearing the players box for Fairy Tail A Minato ran on ahead and hugged his mother after he had called out for her.

"Hey sweetie! Are you here to wish mommy luck?" Minato simply gave a yep and a nod in response.

"Hey Naruto what do you think of this idea of the losing team has to do whatever the winning team says for the day. Pretty cool right!?" Natsu eagerly nudged Naruto.

"Well I suppose it would be fun. What did you have in mind?" Naruto asked Natsu.

"That's easy... Make Gajeel and Laxus talk like Happy the entire day!" Great excitement could be heard in Natsu's voice.

"That's pretty weak Natsu."

"Oh yeah then tell me what were you thinking huh!?"

"I was thinking more along then lines of getting Cana to join in a threesome." No sooner had the words passed Naruto's lips Erza coldly turned and gave Naruto an evil glare. "JOKING! JOKING! Ha ha ha ha ha." Naruto tired his best to calm Erza down but it had little effect. He then quickly grabbed hold of Minato. "Come on son. I think we've given mommy all the motivation she's gonna need for today." Holding on to Minato, Naruto gave Erza a quick kiss on her cheek before running away as fast as he could.

"Hey Lucy... What's a threesome?" Lucy face palmed herself from hearing Natsu's question.

"Are you... Really a man?"

* * *

(Erza vs Nullpudding)

"Could Erza of Fairy Tail A and Nullpudding of Raven Tail please make there way to the arena floor!"

"I can't believe him... I'd hate to admit it but I almost had the same idea as well... I've got to stop reading those books." Erza was think loudly to herself as she entered the arena floor. Nullpudding as already there waiting for her to arrive.

(Erza Theme OST)

"You've kept me waiting. But I wouldn't expect anything else from a Fairy Tail wizard. He he."

"I have nothing to say to you." Erza coldly stared at Nullpudding.

It did not effect Nullpudding. In fact he was relishing the challenge. The whole time while in Raven Tail he trained to fight Erza. He knew all of her moves. All of her armours. And Had a single counter for each. "Are we gonna stare all day or fight?"

"RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Re-quipping into her Titania armour Erza rushed towards Nullpudding. "PENTAGRAM SWORD!" Slicing a star across Nullpudding, Erza thought the battle was quickly over.

"He he he... That tickled." Nullpudding chuckled as he allowed Erza to see he had changed his skin. It was now a far darker shade of purple. "You see miss Erza. I can harden my skin so much so that not even steel can cut it." Nullpudding then rushed towards Erza. "NEEDLE CANNON!" Firing needles from skin Erza had to cut them away to avoid getting hit.

"You've left your back exposed. "NEEDLE BLAST!" Nullpudding punched Erza's exposed back. Erza was soon about into the arena wall from the force of Nullpudding attacks. Instead she pushed herself forward by kicking the walls.

"RE-QUIP: LIGHTNING EMPRESS!"

"You can change all you want your attack will have no effect on me! NEEDLE CANNON!" ONce more Nullpudding fired needles towards Erza.

With a lighter armour Erza easily dodged each needle with eaze and got within close range to Nullpudding. "SPEAR OF LIGHTNING!" Spinning her staff into order to charge the attack Erza unleashed a blue bolt of lighting. It directly hit Nullpudding who had just managed to lift his forearm in front of his body. This was to try and block the attack.

"Ok, that one hit a little." Nullpudding was still standing but a little bruising on his arm.

"If that hit you then I think elemental attacks would be best from here on out. RE-QUIP: FLAME EMPRESS!" Erza then quickly sliced Nullpudding with her flame sword and this time it took damage.

(Yami Guild OST)

"Fucking fairy bastards... I..." Nullpudding was about to be struck down by Erza but suddenly the light in her eyes dimmed down and she lost focus and control over her armour. Reverting back to her normal clothes Erza fell to her knees. She swayed from side to side as she fought to stay up.

Nullpudding then realized what had happened as he looked towards the other members of Team Raven Tail. "I have to take Obra after this one then. NEEDLE BLAST!" Nullpudding knocked Erza backwards and through the air.

Erza landed hard on the ground and showed no sign of getting up. "Erza is unable to contin..." Mato was cut short as Nullpudding rushed towards Erza trying to get one final killing blow.

Naruto watched this from the commentators box. "Yajima watch Minato. FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto quickly left and made it just in time.

Having just made it in time Naruto punch manged to cancel out Nullpudding's punch. What amazed the crowd even more was that Naruto was standing still but Nullpudding had a run up and was running at full speed. "I'd say that might've broken your arm hehe." Nullpudding chuckled as he stared at the Fairy Tail Shadow.

(Eclipse Gate OST)

"Nope... Look again." Naruto's arm was different from before. His skin was also different. It was pitch black except his finger, knuckles and thumb. "This match is over. You win." Naruto then pushed his fist forward which pushed Nullpudding backwards.

"This fight is over when I say it's over."

"No. I'm taking Erza to see some attention. This fight is over." Naruto then turned and picked up Erza bridal style. He then walked towards the exit.

"If you won't get out of my way then I'll just punch through you!" Nullpudding rushed towards Naruto's back. "NEEDLE!" Nullpudding stopped short as his path was blocked by mages from Fairy Tail A, B, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus and Hidden Beasts.

"I think ref it would be best to confirm this fight. Other wise it could get out of hand." Jiraiya stated to Mato who simply nodded back.

"Erza is unable to battle. Nullpudding wins 10pts for Raven Tail!" Following Mato's announcement a large amount of boos from the crowd. Towards not only Raven Tail but to Twilight Orge and Sabertooth as well for not jumping in as well.

**_"I don't know what to make of this folks. In an act of madness it seems Nullpudding didn't allow the ref to finish calling the match in order to get a cheap shot on Erza. Yajima what do you think of this?"_** Chapati then turned to see Yajima's face giving a mean and menacing look.

Yajima didn't answer. Instead he covered his had over his microphone. "Would you mind covering the next fight or two by yourself. I'll take Minato here to his grandfather."

"Sure."

* * *

(Naruto)

Hearing footsteps Erza slowly opened her eyes. To find Naruto holding her as he walked through the exit tunnel of the Domus Flau Arena. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Naruto asked a crying Erza.

"I'm sorry for not noticing that thing until it was too late. Once it touched me I could feel all my energy leave me." Erza then held to Naruto as tightly as she could. She cried into his chest.

"You scared the life out of me and poor Minato. I'm just glad you're ok." Naruto then kissed Erza's head as he walked he towards the infirmary.

* * *

**And Cut! Just a heads up. I'm gonna keep the votes open for the next round of fight for another week. Just a quick heads up on who fighting as well.**

_**Hidden Beasts vs Mermaid Heel**_  
_**Twilight Orge vs Fairy Tail B**_  
_**Lamia Scale vs Sabertooth**_  
_**And Blue Pegasus vs Quatro Cerberus**_

**So vote on who you want to see fight as well. Votes will stay open until Monday evening. Anyway without more delay here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) When are you gonna show this Mage Mode? I gave a glimpse of it in this chapter but it will be shown in full at the end of this GMG Arc and the start of the Dragon King Festival Arc.**

**2) Will Wendy teach Minato to use wind magic in the future? No I'm afraid not. Minato already has his magic sorted but he will be getting help with his chakra soon.**

**3) Will Naruto be training along with Might Guy? Yes. He'll also be training with the rest of Hidden Beasts. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	74. Part 3 Chapter 19

**He we go with another round of Fairy Tail Shadow. I hope you all enjoy this one!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Erza is unable to battle. Nullpudding wins 10pts for Raven Tail!" Following Mato's announcement a large amount of boos from the crowd. Towards not only Raven Tail but to Twilight Orge and Sabertooth as well for not jumping in as well._

_**"I don't know what to make of this folks. In an act of madness it seems Nullpudding didn't allow the ref to finish calling the match in order to get a cheap shot on Erza. Yajima what do you think of this?"** Chapati then turned to see Yajima's face giving a mean and menacing look._

_Yajima didn't answer. Instead he covered his had over his microphone. "Would you mind covering the next fight or two by yourself. I'll take Minato here to his grandfather."_

_"Sure."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 19: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 14: Second Battle Round

Location: Domus Flau Arena

**_"Well it appears that I'll be doing commentary for the next few battles by myself it seems. Both onward to the next bout. So could Jiraiya and_** **_Arana please make their way to the arena floor._**

(Jiraiya vs Arana)

Jiraiya stared up and down his fellow competitor with lusting eyes. "Ever been with a sage before?"

"While flattering I must say no. I'll have a think about it later sure." Arana winked at the old sage.

"What really!" Jiraiya couldn't believe he had hit a lucky shot with his one liner.

"WEB SHOT!" With Jiraiya's guard lowered Arana attacked but Jiraiya quickly dodged.

(Jiraiya OST)

"Now that wasn't very nice. I might be an old man but I can still move fast enough." Within a blink of an eye. Jiraiya stood behind Arana.

"How did you?..." Arana was lost for words as Jiraiya unleashed his attack.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraiya slammed his rasengan into Arana. The attack sent her crashing into the arena wall.

"Arana is unable to continue. Jiraiya wins 10pts for Hidden Beasts." Mato announced to the crowd as he lifted Jiraiya's arm into the air.

**_"Amazing. A one shot win for Hidden Beasts. And with that they are the first team to win all 20pts in a days events. Next up we have_** **_Marco of Twilight Orge and Mira of Fairy Tail B! Could both competitors make their way to the arena floor."_**

* * *

(Marco vs Mira)

As both mages walked out to the arena roar of boos shoot out towards the mage of Twilight Orge. Marco simply ignored them.

"I finally get to fight one of these Fairy Tail bastards and I get the one who can't fight... Just great... But she is rather cute." Marco had a smug look on his face as he stared at Mira.

Mira just simply smiled at Marco. "Oh my. I hope you go easy on me."

(Tai Ma Gekisen OST)

"TAKE OVER: SATAN SOUL!" Mira transformed into her satan soul and Marco was suddenly gripped by fear. "Shaking already huh?"

"W... What the hell are you!?"

"You know... When we found out about what your guild put our friends through I was upset. But I was more upset at what Naruto done."

Marco prepared himself. He knew what she was talking about.

"I'm annoyed he beat the living daylights out of you and left me and the others out!" Mira rushed towards Marco.

Bracing himself he noticed he was never attacked. As he slowly opened his eyes he could not see Mira. "Where?"

"Behind you." Marco turned to find a dark aura surrounding Mira. "SOUL WAVE!" A blast of dark magic fired from Mira's arms hit Marco at point blank range. An explosion occurred and when the dust settled Marco was still standing. Mira simply flicked her finger on his forehead and he fell backwards hitting the ground hard.

"Marco is unable to continue. Mira wins 10pts for Fairy Tail B!" Mato announced Mira the victor to the crowd.

**_"And the She-Devil has returned! Another one shot victory folks and Fairy Tail B have overtaken their A team! Next fight is Lyon of Lamia Scale versus Yukino of Sabertooth!"_**

* * *

(Lyon vs Yukino)

"Don't lose." These were the only words her guild mates gave in support of Yukino as she made her way into the arena. Already waiting as Lyon.

"I hope you're ready." Lyon readied himself for Yukino's attack.

"Then I shall not waste time then. OPEN, GATE OF THE PAIRED FISH: PISCES!" The crowd where stunned when they seen Yukino wave a glowing golden key. Lucy Heartfilia was the one who was most stunned. She never expected to see a celestial wizard at this tournament.

(Kori no Senjin OST)

From the glowing light two giant fish emerged. One black, the other white. They circled Lyon. "It's quite the show. ICE MAKE: EAGLE!" A giant eagle of ice appeared and took one half of Pisces high into the air. "And to finish off the other. ICE MAKE: ICE BEAR!" A Bear then took a bite into the other fish.

"The Eagle and the Bear are both natural predators to fish. Not a wise choice to make."

"OPEN, GATE OF THE HEAVENLY SCALES: LIBRA!" The celestial spirit of Libra appeared before Yukino. "Libra, remove gravity's effect on Lyon. With a glow of her scales Lyon slowly started to flout in the air.

"You seem to have forgotten about the Eagle." The ice eagle then appeared as Lyon froze his feet to it's back.

"The I am left with only one choice then. The thirteenth gate." Yukino then showed a golden key with a black line wrapped around it.

"Am I hearing things? Did she say the thirteenth gate?" Lucy thought to herself out loud.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Gray asked Lucy with a worried tone.

"Like the name suggests they are called the twelve zodiac keys. I heard a rumour once about a hidden gate but never thought anything of it!" Lucy answered Gray's question before continuing to watch the fight.

"OPEN, GATE OF THE SNAKE CHARMER: OPHIUCHUS!" The sky turned dark and dark mist surrounded the arena floor. From the mist they could see movement. Then the head of a giant black snake appeared from within the mist.

"Quite the show. Then I shall fight one snake for another. ICE MAKE: ICE SERPENT!" Then a giant snake that was slightly smaller than the celestial spirit attacked the black snake from above.

"Ophiuchus is far stronger than that." Yukino told Lyon.

"I'm sorry Gray but I will have to borrow one of your attacks. ICE MAKE: COLD EXCALIBUR!" Lyon then severed the head of Ophiuchus from it's body.

From magic exhaustion Yukino fell to her knees. Stunned for words she could barely speak. "I... Lose..."

"Yukino is out of spirits and magic power. Lyon wins 10pts for Lamia Scale!" Mato then announced Lyon as the winner.

**_"Yet another amazing battle folks with Lyon the victor! It appears that both Yajima and Naruto have not returned for the start of the final battle. It's Eve versus Guy Aleus!"_**

**_"Sorry to keep you waiting."_**

**_"It's nice to see you back Yajima as we are about to begin our final battle of the second day. Could our remaining two mages please make their way to the arena floor."_**

* * *

(Eve vs Guy Aleus)

(Blazing Guy OST)

"It's just like last year's games isn't it Eve."

"Yes. Except this time I will be the winner! SNOW BLIZZARD!" A gust blew a cloud of snow towards Guy.

"TAKE OVER: FIRE!" Guy Aleus then emerged his entire body in fire. The snow from Eve's attack then had no effect on Guy's body. "I'll admit your snow is effective against most wizards but nothing put out my fire. It's too wiiild!"

"FOUR!"

"FIRE BALL BLAST!" Guy Aleus then shoot a giant fire ball and directly hit Eve. He did not expect Eve however to melt away. "A snow clone!?"

"I'm not a stupid as last year! AVALANCHE!" Throwing both hands downwards a large amount of Snow directly fell on top of Guy trapping him within a deep pile of snow.

Slowly the snow started to melt. "Sorry kid but my soul burns too much to let a little bit of snow put me down. Not even water can put out these flames! FIRE FIST!" A line of fire shoot towards Eve and directly hit the mage knocking him out.

"Eve is unable to continue. Guy Aleus wins 10 pts for Quatro Cerberus!" Mato announced the winner to the crowd.

**_"And that's the match and that's the second day finished folks! Now lets check the score boards!" On the giant lacrima screen appeared the scores at the end of the second day._**

_1st - Lamia Scale - 31pts (+10)_  
_2nd - Quatro Cerberus - 23pts (+10)_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail B - 22pts (+10)_  
_4th - Sabertooth - 22pts_  
_5th - Hidden Beasts - 20pts (+10)_  
_6th - Raven Tail - 18pts (+10)_  
_7th - Fairy Tail A - 15pts_  
_8th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_9th - Mermaid Heel - 4pts_  
_10th - Twilight Orge - 0pts_

_**"It appears Lamia Scale have taken an early lead." Yajima pointed out.**_

_**"Yes but will they be able to hold on to the lead? We'll find out on day three. Like before we'll be taking a day break tomorrow for rest so we'll see you all in two days time! I'd like to thank our guest for today Naruto. Who unfortunately had to leave early today as we would like to give our wishes to Erza who we hope will make a swift recovery. And I'd also like to thank my co-host Yajima as well."**_

_**"Pleasure as always."**_

_**"It's been a great day folks we hope to see you back here for more. This is Chapati Lola signing off."**_

* * *

(Naruto)

Naruto was currently waiting in the medical room with Porlyusica. Erza was currently resting. Natsu as well as both teams from Fairy Tail entered the room.

"How is she doing Naruto?" Laxus asked his brother.

"She'll ok. She just needs rest." Naruto answered.

"Yes and plenty of it. Normally those who suffer from magic deficiency take a day to recover but with the sheer amount inside of Erza gone in the blink of an eye it could take longer." Porlyusica informed the mages of Erza's condition.

"Looks like you might still be needed as back up for the next day Elfman. You ok with that?" Naruto asked Elfman.

"A man's always ready for a fight!" Elfman shouted out as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Will you be quiet!" Porlyusica then slapped the back of Elfman's head. "She's trying to rest and with the noise you're making she won't get any!"

"Sorry." Elfman apologized.

"Porlyusica, would Erza be alright to rest in her teams hotel instead of the medical room in the arena?" Makarov asked his friend.

"I suppose she might be able to. But on one condition. Someone has to stay by her side at all times. As I said before magic deficiency normally takes a day but I honestly don't know how a body with large amounts of magic will recover. Keep watch over her at all times. If anything happens I have to know right away!"

"You don't have to worry about someone being by her side. I'll take care of that since she's my futre wife and all but... Would you mind if I marked you? It would make it easier to get you to Erza if something goes wrong." Naruto asked Porlyusica who gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"It would be quicker if I showed you. Come here Minato." Minato then was lifted up by his father. "Hey Levy, you still got that kunai I gave you a few years ago?"

"Yeah, I always keep it close to me why?" Levy then showed Naruto the kunai.

"Cause I'll show Porlyusica why I think it would be quicker if I marked her and something happened to Erza. REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Suddenly Minato and the Kunai in Levy's hand switched places. Porlyusica didn't know what had happened as Minato was standing beside Levy.

"How did... You jutsu was it?" Porlyusica realized what Naruto was talking about. "Fine but warn me first. I don't wish for you to teleport me when I'm not decent."

"Could you do it for me Naruto?" Makarov whispered into his grandson's ear. Naruto felt a little bit sick inside.

"What did you say Makky?" Naruto felt a little bit sick inside. overheard what Makarov said.

"N... Nothing!"

"Don't you dare lie to me Makarov!" Porlyusica then slowly walked towards Makarov.

"Help me!" Makarov shouted out loudly as he ran away.

"You're on you own on this one gramps." Naruto smiled as he watched his grandfather run for his life from Porlyusica.

* * *

**And Cut! I know this chapter was a bit early but there will be something posted on Friday. It's gonna be the individual rankings for each mage like what Hiro Mashima done for the Grand Magic games as well. Also no the news front there are going to be only two chapters of The Fairy Tail Shadow this month. The reason is because I'm going to be going to England for two weeks and I'll be going on the 17th and won't be back until October. The reason is I'm off to watch a few Ireland games in this years Rugby World Cup! I'm also planning on taking up another FanFic and at the moment it's most likely going to be a DBZ. Basic idea I have is what if Goku turned Super Saiyan when Krillin first died instead of in Namek. Let me know what you guys or galls would think of that but with out any more delay here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Is Naruto going to be getting sage mode? No. I know I already answered this question but it still gets asked. He has Mage mode not sage sorry. Mage mode will be shown in full soon though.**

**2) Was the black marks on Naruto's forearm a type of devil slayer magic and is that part of mage mode? As for the part of devil slayer magic sorry but it's not. But you are not far off. It's not a slayer magic but it does increase his power over an element and also increase his chakra output. **

**3) Will there be a bonding moment between Minato and Asuka? Yes but it will be shown in a while in two different times. What I mean by two different times is this world and the alternative timeline. (By the way the surprise I have for that is something else lol not between Minato and Asuka but you'll know when it's posted)**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	75. Bonus Chapter Grand Magic Games Guide

**A special bonus chapter with the rankings of the wizards involved in the GMG as written by Jason of Sorcerers Weekly! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**TWILIGHT ORGE**

**Tibo:**  
Offense - 2  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 2  
Intelligence - 1

**Marco: **  
Offense - 3  
Defense - 2  
Speed - 2  
Intelligence - 1

**Samus:**  
Offense - 1  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 2  
Intelligence - 1

**Jello:**  
Offense - 2  
Defense - 1  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 1

**Mattan:**  
Offense - 3  
Defense - 2  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 2

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL TEAM A**

**Natsu:**  
Offense - 5  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 2  
Explosive Power - 7

**Gray:**  
Offense - 4  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 3  
Nudity - 5

**Lucy:**  
Offense - 2  
Defense - 2  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 5  
Cleavage - 6

**Erza:**  
Offense - 5  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 4  
Swordsmanship - 5

**Naruto:**  
Offense - 7  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 10  
Intelligence - 3  
Powerhouse - 10

* * *

**QUATRO CERBERUS **

**Guy:**  
Offense - 5  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 2  
Wild - 6

**Jager:**  
Offense - 4  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 1  
Wild - 6

**Semmes:**  
Offense - 5  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 1  
Intelligence - 1  
Wild - 6

**Rocker:**  
Offense - 5  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 2  
Intelligence - 1  
Wild - 6

**Bacchus:**  
Offense - 5  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 2  
Wild - 6

* * *

**MERMAID HEEL**

**Millianna:  
**Offense - 2  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 2  
Cattishness - 6

**Beth:  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 2  
Country - 6

**Risley:  
**Offense - 4  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 2  
Mama - 0

**Arana:  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 3  
Body Suits - 5

**Kagura:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 5  
Cool - 6

* * *

**BLUE PEGASUS**

**Ichiya,  
**Offense - 2  
Defense - 2  
Speed - 1  
Intelligence - 1  
Sparkle - 3

**Eve,  
**Offense - 4  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 3  
Snowman - 5

**Ren,  
**Offense -  
Defense -  
Speed -  
Intelligence - 6  
Handsome man - 5

**Hibiki  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 3  
Tsundere - 5

**Blue Bunny  
**Offense - ?  
Defense - ?  
Speed - ?  
Intelligence - ?  
Bunnyness? - 5

* * *

**LAMIA SCALE**

**Lyon,  
**Offense - 4  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 3  
Lover Triangle - 6

**Yuka,  
**Offense - 4  
Defense - 8  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 4  
Eyebrows - 6

**Toby,  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 2  
Speed - 2  
Intelligence - 1  
Doggishness - 6

**Sherria  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 2  
Intelligence - 4  
Clumsiness - 6

**Jura  
**Offense - 8  
Defense - 8  
Speed - 8  
Intelligence - 6  
Hair - 0

* * *

**RAVEN TAIL**

**Nullpudding:  
**Offense - 4  
Defense - 6  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 2  
Chin - 10

**Flare:  
**Offense - ?  
Defense - ?  
Speed - ?  
Intelligence - ?  
Cleavage - 6

**Obra,  
**Offense - ?  
Defense - ?  
Speed - ?  
Intelligence - ?  
Creepiness - 6

**Kurohebi:  
**Offense - 2  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 3  
Emo - 6

**Alexei  
**Offense - ?  
Defense - ?  
Speed - ?  
Intelligence - ?  
Face shown - 0

* * *

**FAIRY TAIL TEAM B**

**Juvia:  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 3  
Unrequited Love - 6

**Gajeel:  
**Offense - 4  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 2  
Singing Ability - 6

**Mystogan:  
**Offense - ?  
Defense - ?  
Speed - ?  
Intelligence - ?  
Face Shown - 1

**Mira:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 4  
Pin-up - 5

**Laxus:  
**Offense - 6  
Defense - 6  
Speed - 6  
Intelligence - 3  
Being a Boss - 4

* * *

**SABERTOOTH**

**Orga:  
**Offense - 6  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 4  
Intelligence - 2  
Singing ability - 3

**Rufus:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 5  
Dancing - 4

**Yukino:  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 2  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 5  
Cuteness - 6

**Sting:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 4  
White - 6

**Rogue:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 6  
Intelligence - 5  
Shadow - 6

* * *

**HIDDEN BEASTS**

**Jiraiya:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 5  
Intelligence - 2  
Perviness- 10

**Rin:  
**Offense - 3  
Defense - 5  
Speed - 3  
Intelligence - 5  
Mother figure - 6

**Hiruzen:  
**Offense - ?  
Defense - ?  
Speed - ?  
Intelligence - ?  
Momma's boy - 1

**Might Guy:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 3  
Speed - 6  
Intelligence - 2  
Eyebrows - 5

**Kakashi:  
**Offense - 5  
Defense - 4  
Speed - 6  
Intelligence - 6  
Face shown - 1

* * *

**And Cut! Sop that's all for this bonus chapter folks. It's just a heads up on the rating and a note on each mage taking part in the main teams in the GMG. No Q&amp;A in this chapter but if you have any question do feel free to either review or Pm myself. Till next time!**


	76. Part 3 Chapter 20

**A bit of a news update for all my readers. As some of you know this is going to be the last chapter this month as I'll be in London for the next few weeks for the Rugby world cup giving my support for the mighty Ireland lol. I've got bad news as it appears that time scale will have to be extended for another month, as I will be moving house shortly after I arrive back and won't have much time to spare as I move all my stuff and settle into my new surroundings. I will try to get back to this story ASAP but in the mean time I have left you with a parting gift. Enjoy! PS. Be prepared for my longest chapter ever lol!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 20: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 15: Sabertooth

Location: Fairy Tail Team Hotel.

While Erza recovered in bed Naruto stayed up all night by her side. For hours he fought against his will to fall asleep and just as the sun rose up he lost and fell asleep in his chair overlooking Erza. When he opened his eyes at night time later he found Erza smiling at him.

"I hope you got a good sleep?" Erza asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that question. How are you feeling now?" Naruto joked as he got up off his chair and sat beside Erza on the bed.

"A bit sluggish but I've felt worse."

"That's good to hear." Naruto then gently kissed Erza's forehead causing the red head to blush.

They soon found that they did not have much time alone as a knock was heard on the door before Minato, Lucy, Natsu and Happy walked into the room.

"Mommy!" Minato ran towards Erza and tightly hugged her. Erza returned the hug back.

"Thank goodness you awake Erza." Lucy sound relieved when she saw Erza.

"Aye sir!"

"Hey where's Gray?" Naruto asked after noticing the ice make mage was missing.

"He's still licking his wounds from yesterday's events."

"Hey Erza wanna fight!?" Happy answered Naruto's question before Natsu demanded a fight from Erza. This quickly brought a kick from Lucy directly to Natsu's crown jewels.

"Are you serious! She's still not at one hundred percent!" Lucy huffed at Natsu who was holding his manhood tightly.

"I... I know... It's the only way... I'd win..." Natsu used all of his strength to answer Lucy.

"You're still an idiot." Lucy face-palmed over Natsu's answer.

"I see this is your lover's quarrel then." Erza teased Lucy who blushed in response.

"You liiiike him!"

"Lover's quarrel! She's kicked his balls in!" Naruto cried fake tears as he consoled Natsu helping him to his feet.

Soon once more there was another knock on the door. This time it was Makarov and Yukino of Sabertooth. "It's good to see you're ok Erza." Makarov smiled with relief when he saw Erza awake but changed his attention towards Lucy. "Lucy... Yukino here wishes to speak with you."

"Why?"

"I wish to do business with you lady Lucy."

"Business? With me?"

"I think it might be best if you go with Jiji Minato. Don't worry mommy's going to be fine. I promise." Naruto gave his son a warm smile.

"I think it would be best if you sat down and talk this over. Anyway I'm off. Come on Minato we'll let mommy get some rest. Have fun kids." Makarov then took Minato as he left the room.

Having sat down in the chairs beside the coffee table in the room Yukino put down her three golden keys. "I know this is a bold request but... I want you to have these keys." This shocked everyone in the room.

"Eh? That's impossible. I can't take them."

"When I saw you on the first day, I decided that after the games had ended. I would give you these keys."

"The games games haven't ended though. We're not even half way through yet." Naruto pointed out to the celestial mage.

"My games have ended. Lady Minerva will most likely take my place. With this the strongest five that made Sabertooth the power it is will have gathered."

"So you weren't part of that team then?"

"No, I've only been in the guild for a few months. I was nothing more than a substitute for lady Minerva, who was in thee middle of a job request. And I know these celestial spirits will be happier in the hands of you lady Lucy."

"That's quite a happy request but... I mean for me.." Lucy started to stumble on her words.

"You already have ten of the twelve keys. Adding the hidden thirteenth is my extra gift to you. And with these keys in the hands of one celestial wizard. The gateway that changes the world will open."

"The gateway that changes the world?" Lucy knew she had heard these words before. But she could not remember from when.

"It's just an old legend. I don't understand it myself. But I suppose it's something only we might know. After all the number of celestial mages have dropped in the last few years. We might be the only two left in this world. That's why I want you to have all thirteen key of the Zodiac."

"I can't... Celestial spirit magic is a magic of bonds and trust... There's no way that owners can be switched quite so easily. And I can't cut the bonds between you and your spirits... No. I wouldn't want to cut them."

"I knew this was a bold request. Thank you lady Lucy. I know some day all thirteen keys will be in the hands of a single mage soon." Yukino bowed towards Lucy as she left the room.

"That was weird." Naruto was the first to speak after Yukino left.

"You're the same then as well?" Natsu asked Naruto.

"Yeah. She's nothing like the rest of them. I kind of feel bad about it now." Naruto looked disappointed in himself.

"Well why don't you both apologize then?" Erza the told Naruto.

"I can't leave you."

"I'll be fine Naruto. And beside I'll have Lucy here to keep me company now you three run along before she gets back to her team hotel."

"I'll be back soon!" Naruto waved at Erza as he left along with Natsu and Happy to run after Yukino.

"They're idiots."

"Yeah but that's why we like them so much." Erza agreed with Lucy.

* * *

(Natsu and Naruto)

Both mages had been running throught the streest of the capital looking for Yukino. They had spent nearly an hour looking for her and where about to give up when Happy noticed her walking towards the train station. "Hey! Wait!"

Natsu and Naruto ran towards Yukino while happy flew as the celestial mage looked at them confused as to why they were there.

"Yukino. I'd.. No, we'd like to apologise to you.

"Why?"

"Well both Natsu and myself had got it in our heads that you were like the rest of the members of Sabertooth and we're sorry for that."

"Yeah, you're not a bad person." Naruto's along with Natsu's honest words shocked Yukino.

"You went to all the trouble of chasing after me for that..?" Yukino softly asked.

"Hey, why are you looking so sad?" Naruto asked as he noticed Yukino as holding back tears.

Soon Yukino couldn't hold back any more and feel to her knees crying her eyes out. "Look what you done Naruto!" Natsu and Happy shouted.

"It wasn't me you idiots! Yukino... What's wrong?" Naruto shouted back but quickly ignored them to softly ask Yukino.

"I can't... I can't take it any more. No one's ever treated me like this before. I always looked up to Sabertooth. Last year, I finally got in but... I'm not allowed to go back any more." Muffled in her tears Yukino Cried out to the two mages.

"Huh?" Natsu asked with a slightly angry tone.

"I was forced to be naked in front of the guild... And I had to remove my guild mark with my own magic." Those word were the tipping point for Naruto and Natsu. "It was so bitter and humiliating... My self respect and memories of the guild were completely destroyed... And despite all of that, I don't have a place to call home now."

Yukino continue'd to cry but was stopped when she felt a hand touch her head. Lifting her head up Natsu hugged her tightly. "I don't know how things are at other guilds, but... Though it may be another guild. If you say that we're both mages, then I understand. But... A guild that would make a member of it's family cry! THAT'S NOT A GUILD AT ALL!"

"Don't leave Yukino. I still have a few contact in the magic council. I know it's not much but it's something so please. Stay for the rest of the games." Naruto reassured Yukino before running after Natsu. "I'm coming as well... I feel the same way."

"No I going alone!" Natsu growled at Naruto he couldn't hold back his anger for much longer.

Naruto looked at Natsu. He knew this was an argument not worth getting into and gave in. "Fine then. But I am going to back you up. That is not up for debate."

* * *

(Sabertooth guild's hotel)

"WHERE'S YOUR MASTER!" Natsu roared through the hotel. His voice echoing through the hallways.

"OUT OF MY WAAAAAAYYYYYY!" Natsu slammed each member of Sabertooth he cam across into the ground or the wall.

One member who avoided Natsu soon found himself being stared down by Naruto. A quick punch to his gut left him lying on the ground as Naruto slowly walked over him to catch up with Natsu.

Eventually they found themselves in front of the guild master of Sabertooth himself. "Do you have business with me brat?"

"That's him Natsu. He's there master." Naruto pointed at Jiemma before turning his attention to the rest of Sabertooth. "LISTEN UP! This fight is between Natsu and your master. Anyone who jumps in and I'll snap their necks, ya got that! I am not someone you wish to get angry. And I will not... Hold back." Naruto gave of a full blast of killing intent in the room. Most of the mages inside nearly passed out and the one left standing found themselves in a cold sweat.

"Kicked out after one loss huh? I'm all fired up... If that's the case. If you lose to me. You'll have to quit the guild too then."

"Huh! I have no time for time. Dobengal! Finish him off. And make it quick."

"Yes master!" Dobengal then ran towards Natsu but was suddenly sent flying before he even reached him.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto appeared just in front of Natsu and delivered a swift upper cut to Dobengal's jaw. This sent the mage of Sabertooth high into the air. As he feel Naruto round house kicked him into the wall. "I said no one interferes."

"Are you running away?" Natsu asked the master of Sabertooth.

(Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring OST)

"It's one hundred years too early for the common guild soldier like you to fight me. However we don't have any brats like you two here... Amusing."

With his challenge accepted Natsu ran towards the master of Sabertooth. His fist covered in flames. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Jiemma blocked his attack with his forearm.

"Is that all you got! HUH!?" The master of Sbaertooth then sent a blast of his magical energy towards Natsu sending him backwards.

Fixing his footing Natsu slammed his fist into Jiemma's gut. This gave Natsu the opening he needed as he then sent a barrage of fiery fists towards the master of Sabertooth.

With each attack Jiemma was slowly moving backwards. Natsu then went for the finish. "LIGHTNING FLAME MODE!"

"What?" Sting couldn't believe his eyes at Natsu's power.

"LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S IRON STRIKE!" Natsu's attack was straight and true. The impact send a blast wave throughout the entire building causing all of the windows and glasses to shatter. When the dust faded a figure stood between Natsu and Jiemma.

"Have the games festivities extended to this vicinity as well?"

"Minerva! I did not ask for your help child!"

"I thought I said no one interferes." Naruto once more gave off a killing intent this time it was directly aimed at the newcomer.

"Please allow me to explain." The new person seemed nervous suddenly. However she soon steadied herself once more. "There is such as thing as maintaining appearances after all. Putting aside that you were the ones who attacked us. If our master were to eliminate a participant in the Grand Magic Games then... That would put us in a bind as well. How about it? Will you allow me to save some face here? If so, then I can return this kitten to you. Unharmed."

"Natsuuuu."

"HAPPY!"

(Hyouhaku OST)

"I've had enough! FLYING RAIJIN!" In a flash Naruto appeared beside Minerva. A kunai pointed to her throat. "Drop the cat or I'll won't cut your throat wide open. How about that for a deal?"

Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes, Minerva knew he wasn't joking around. "So you plan to kill me then. Do you think that is a wise choice?"

"Do you see anyone here who can stop me? I've always had to hold back from using my full power but for you I'd be more than glad on making an exception!"

Minerva then slowly released Happy as he ran towards Natsu. "I'm sorry Natsu... I got caught at the entrance." Happy cried into Natsu chest knowing he was safe.

"It's ok little buddy... It's ok.."

"A wise choice you made. Let's go Natsu, Happy." Naruto then dropped the kunai and turned towards his team mates.

"To think I was overcome by fear." Minerva cursed at herself as Naruto walked away.

"Fear? You know what fear truly is? I have a demon locked inside me. A demon that could tear this world apart if it felt like it. Fear is knowing that this demon could walk in this world if I go past the tipping point in my anger. Fear is knowing that I am the difference between your friends living or dying! THAT IS FEAR!"

Everyone in the room was shocked by Naruto's outburst. "You claim to be the best in Fiore... That was once true. You took that title from us. But we're back.. And this guild is nowhere near strong enough to even come close to us. A guild that does not look after one another like a family will never be able to beat Fairy Tail." Naruto gave his final words to the shocked members of Sabertooth before vanishing away with Natsu and Happy.

* * *

(Night time. Seven days later)

(Sorrow Returns OST)

The capital of Fiore, Crocus was in ruins. Naruto was currently standing in between the chaos. He was losing a lot of blood but thankfully the chakra he was suing from the Nine Tails sealed his wounds and slowed down the bleeding. He looked around trying to find someone and he soon found Obito, Guy and Minato.

"Mommy!" Minato cried out loudly.

As Naruto got close he found Erza's lifeless body with Minato crying over the dead body of his mother.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... She's gone." Obito noticed Naruto and informed him of Erza's passing.

"Daddy!" Minato rushed towards Naruto who held his son tightly. "Daddy Why? Why did this happen?"

"I think I get it now. Yukino mentioned about when all keys of the Zodiac are together a gateway that will change the world will open."

Suddenly a large Dragon appeared in front of Naruto.

"SEVENTH GATE: GATE OF SHOCK! OPEN!" Might Guy then unleashed an almighty attack. "DAYTIME TIGER! HOWL, YOUTH!" What appeared to be a tiger directly hit the dragon. It cut the dragon wide open for Obito to follow up.

"KAMUI!" Obito then teleported the head of the dragon away from it's body leaving the headless dragon to fall to the ground.

"How many... How many have died so far?" Naruto asked Obito in a calm manner.

"From our team. Only me and Might Guy are left. My wife and son along with Kakashi and Jiraiya are all dead. And as far as Fairy Tail... Makarov, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Gray, the Strauss' and Erza. I'm not sure about the rest of the guilds."

"So Levy is alive then huh." Naruto gave a relaxed sigh before he looked at his son. "Son... I won't have much time left. I just want to thank you for allowing me to be your father and Erza to be your mother." With his tears nearly blinding him Naruto brought Minato close for a hug once more. But only to knock his son out cold with a punch to his gut.

Naruto pulled up his son's shirt and placed his right arm on his son's belly. "Look after my son Kuruma." Naruto then sent the Nine Tail into his son's body and stood up.

"Naruto... What have you done. Extracting the Nine Tails will kill you!" Obito shouted at Naruto in anger over his recklessness.

"I'm going to die anyway. The internal bleeding as too much for Kuruma to handle, he did leave me some of his chakra so I won't die straight away though. And besides. If I die and my son dies shortly after then what I'm about to do next will be for nothing." Naruto then gave Minato over to Obito.

"What... What are you doing?"

"Look after my son Obito. And thank you for everything."

"WAIT, NARUTOOOO!"

"REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Obtio and Minato then disappeared leaving only the kun ai that Levy held in their place.

"You've sent them away haven't you?"

(Emergence of Talents OST)

"No father wants his son to dies early. I.. Just hope he..." Naruto was cut short as nearly three hundred dragon's appeared around both him and Might Guy.

"Why are the surrounding us?"

"It because charka along with dragon slaying magic can kill dragons. We're their biggest threat to survival."

"I seee. Then would you allow me to be beside you in our last stand?"

"It would be my please bushy brows... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ground around both Naruto and Might Guy began to shake violently.

"EIGHTH GATE: GATE OF DEATH! OPEN!" A dark red glow began to surround Might Guy after he punctured a hole in his heart.

"MAGE MODE!" Naruto's forearms and the shin's of his legs became black as night and the slowly gave off a clear golden glow. However his eyes and face were completely changed. His eyes no longer had pupils or any sign of an iris. What was left was a bright golden glow the covered the whole of both eyes. The skin around his eyes became black as night as well and extended all the ways to his ears. His whisker marks became thick marks as well as he entered mage mode.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon Erza... LET'S GO!"

* * *

**And Cut! Well there you have it folks. Now I know this is a bit early for this part of the story line and that would be true if you followed the cannon storyline but this is my story lol. I have t shake things up a bit lol. Anyway here is this week and last two chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) What do you plan for the alternative timeline? Well this is the first stage. It will be extended upon at a later date. More likely it will be a one off chapter between the end of the GMG and the start of the Dragon King Festival Arc.**

**2) Why go to the world cup? Do you even play Rugby? I go to support my country lol and no, but i used to play when I was a kid. I play american football now. **

**3) Why have the Might Guy's extra as Eyebrows? Simple for me Might Guy will always be known as Bushier brows sensei. And since Rock Lee isn't going to be in this fan fic that's why I had Naruto only call him bushy brows.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	77. Part 3 Chapter 21

**Well it's been quite a while since I last posted a chapter. Have you missed me? lol. So news front. I an actually fully moving in tomorrow and this chapter is just to keep you guys a bit fresh with the story. Entering day three of the GMG what wonders await our brave heroes!? I hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Everyone in the room was shocked by Naruto's outburst. "You claim to be the best in Fiore... That was once true. You took that title from us. But we're back.. And this guild is nowhere near strong enough to even come close to us. A guild that does not look after one another like a family will never be able to beat Fairy Tail." Naruto gave his final words to the shocked members of Sabertooth before vanishing away with Natsu and Happy._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 21: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 16: Naval Battle

_**"Welcome on and all to the third day of the Grand Magic Games! With myself and Yajima today is Lahar of the Rune knights! It's a pleasure to have you here.**_

_**"The honour is mine. It's also great to meet Yajima again it's been a while."**_

_**"It's has."**_

_**"Lahar, your position is captain of the custody enforcement squad isn't it?"**_

_**"Yes so any rule breaking will not be allowed."** _Lahar joked to the crowd.

**_"The third day's competition is Naval Battle! There will be one competitor from each team so could each team please select a member to take part. Each member will have to knock there opponents out of the ring of water" _**Above the arena showed a giant sphere of water flouting in the air.

"Ok... Who's going?" Naruto turned and asked his team mates.

"Why aren't you going?" Natsu asked with a confused look.

"Well ahh... you see... I don't think it's fair if I take all the glory y'know hahaha ha.. ha" Naruto nervously answered Natsu.

"It's because he can't swim." Erza truthfully answered Natsu's question.

"HE WHAT!" Gray, Natsu and Lucy all shouted at the pair in shock.

"Well you see. I've been able to walk on water since I was a kid so I never really... learnt... how to." Naruto spoke with a sorrowful tone.

"I'd like to go then." A voice they did not expect spoke up. They turned to find Lucy holding out a certain golden key.

"Looks like Lucy's got this in the bag then." Erza spoke with a warm smile.

**_"And so the competitors are set. From Fairy Tail A we have Lucy! From Lamia Scale we have Sherria TAAAAAAAAAAN!"_**

**_"You seriously need to grow up."_**

**_"From Raven Tail it's Flare! From Hidden Beasts it's Rin! From Fairy Tail Team B it's Juvia! From Blue Pegasus it's Ichiya! From Mermaid Heel it's Beth! From Quatro Cerberus it's Guy! For Sabertooth they have selected Minerva! And Finally it's Mattan of Twilight Orge! Now Our referee Mato will explain the rules."_**

"This battle will have no time limits. Once knocked out of the bubble each contestant will be eliminated. And will be ranked in that order. However there is a catch. when down to our last two competitors it will activate a countdown of five minutes. If any player is knocked out within those five minutes they will finish in last place and receive 0pts. Good luck, kabo! Begin!" With the signal given to start Juvia and Lucy made their moves.

"WATER CYCLONE!"

"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!"

(The Strike for Victory OST)

The attacks from the mages of Fairy Tail clashed and were evenly matched. Aquarius couldn't believe her power over water was evenly matched by another mage. Elsewhere Guy and Rin were making short work of the others.

"TAKEN OVER:WATER BLAST!" Turning his body to water Guy blasted Ichiya out of the Arena and also caught Mattan in the blast as well.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON!" Rin's charka then formed a giant dragon from her hands and blasted out the rest of the contestants. Flare was the first knocked out followed by Sherria and finally Beth. the dragon then turned in mid air and caught Guy within it's jaws. Guy fought with all his might but was overpowered by the power of Rin's attack.

"I'm sorry Lucy but I have to go."

"Wait, what?"

"I have a date." Aquarius told her master with a smug look before vanishing by to the celestial world.

_**"We're down to our last four and it seems Lucy most powerful spirit is gone will she be able to hold out!?"**_

"Juvia will finish this now." Juvia then pushed Lucy with her attack. Slowly Lucy was being pushed out of the arena and had to think quickly.

"OPEN GATE OF THE RAM: ARIES, OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO!" Both spirits just about managed to keep Lucy inside the bubble.

"I'll throw you all out at once. There is nobody who can win against Juvia in the water! SECOND ORIGIN RELEASE!" A mass of water began to swirl around Juvia's arms. "Go forward! WINGS OF LORD GRAY'S LOVE!"

"QUIT IT!" Gray shouted out in embarrassment.

Juvia's attack was fierce and nearly knocked Lucy out however both Rin and Minerva found it easy to counter the mass amount of water.

"THREE TAILS MODE!" Rin clapped her hands and found herself surrounded in a coat of flames just like Naruto however these flames had a greeny grey hint to them. The sudden appearance of another Jinchuriki shocked everyone in the arena but shocked Naruto the most.

"YEAH GO MOM!" From out of nowhere Hiruzenn shouted out in support. Kakashi, Might Guy and Jiraiya could help but snigger at Hiruzen while Obito simply smiled. "What ever. This is boring anyway." And like that Hiruzen transformed back again.

Back to the fight and Minerva found an easier option of dealing with Juvia, by knocking her out of the bubble.

"I'll have more fun knocking out out in the dirt. WATER STYLE: WATER BULLET!" Rin fired a blast of water from her mouth and directly hit Minerva knocking her out of the arena.

"You've just made this easier for me. TERRITORY!" Suddenly Minerva and Rin swapped place as Rin fell to the ground.

_**"And we're done to our last two folks! will Lucy be able to hold on for the next five minutes!"**_

(Yami yo, Tsudoe! OST)

"I'll give it my best!" Lucy went to grab a key but found that she no longer had them in her possession.

"Looking for these?" Minerva taughted Lucy as she threw Lucy's key outside of the bubble. Flicking her hand forward she unleashed an attack behind Lucy.

Lucy yelled out in pain as she flung forward from the force of Minerva's attack.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled out

This continued for over three more minutes. Each time Lucy came close to being eliminated she would be flung back into the center of the bubble. The other mages were finding this hard to watch and most of Fairy Tail had to be held back from stopping the fight.

With mere seconds left in the five minutes Lucy needed to stay in the bubble she left out a smile despite the pain that was coursing through her body. "Almost made it."

"Oh you think this was the five minutes huh?" Minvera asked with a dark glee on her face. She then formed a ball of energy around her hand and when the energy subsided Mattan of Twilight Orge appeared.

"You see just like us. She still hasn't left the arena yet." Minerva then threw Mattan out with force. "Now our fun begins."

"Do your worst. If I lose here I won't be able to face everyone who tired so hard! I won't betray my friends emotions. That's why I'll never give up!"

For the next five minutes Minerva did not attack Lucy as the two mages stared at each other. Once the five minutes past everyone in the guild let out a huge sigh of relief. Lucy slowly then made her way out of the bubble.

"TERRITORY" Lucy then appeared in front of Minerva. "You have your heads in the clouds Fairy Tail! What kind of heart do you think we have!? SABERTOOTH IS THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN THE WORLD!" Unlike before Minerva's attack bombarded Lucy. Lucy's screams were louder but eventually she was no longer screaming nor moving. Natsu was finding this hard to watch. He was almost to the point of tears when suddenly an orange line flew straight threw the bubble followed by a loud bang.

**_"What happened!?"_**

Standing on the arena floor was Naruto who was currently in his Nine Tail Chakra mode holding onto Lucy. The celestial spirit was nearly dead. Rin rushed over to help heal Lucy along with Wendy. "I'll take care of her!" Rin rushed over and covered her hand in a green aura of chakra. Slowly the cuts and bruises that littered Lucy's body slow began to fade.

"I'll help as well." Wendy helped Rin heal Lucy the best she could.

"She's lucky. If I were any later then..." Rin didn't want to think of the negative future that could've and nearly befell Lucy.

"You... BITCH!" Natsu had to be held back by not only Gray but Laxus and Gajeel quickly jumped in to help hold Natsu back.

"I don't know why you are so worked up. I technically did nothing wrong. I did follow the rules. Nothing was said that we couldn't continue after the five minute period." Suddenly the rest of the Sabertooth guild appeared in front of Minerva.

"I'd back off Fairies." Orga growled at the members of Fairy Tail.

**_"It seems Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are about to have a full on clash in the arena floor!"_**

Lahar then nodded to the squad he had brought to move in if things got out of hand.

(Fairy Law OST)

"Back off?" Naruto spoke up as he turned off his Nine Tail chakra mode. "Don't you dare tell me what to do." Rolling up his sleeve Naruto focused his chakra into his right hand and grabbed the seal on his belly.

"NO! NARUTO!" The members of Hidden Beasts suddenly began to panic thinking he was unleashing the Nine Tails but it was in fact the opposite. Naruto was tightening the seal.

"I'm that far past the tipping point I had no other choice but to keep him out of this. But don't think I'm weak right now." The ground then violently began to shake. The whole city was caught in what seemed an earthquake. The air also started to thin out, making it hard for the city to breath. "I have next to no control over this power but how do you feel being the test dummies for me huh?" Slowly, Naruto's arm darkened. Along with his eyes beginning to glow.

Knowing that some people were about to pass out Erza placed her hand on Naruto's chest in order to calm him down. "Please Naruto. We all understand but there is a better way." Seeing Erza's face Naruto gave in as the world seemed to return to normal.

"It does not matter who is number one. If all you care about is being number one I think you are failing to see the bigger picture. But... You have started a fight with a guild that you hold no hope of beating." Erza gave a dark look towards Sabertooth.

"That's enough back away please! Kabo. Guards please take miss Lucy to the infirmary right away." Mato then dispersed the wizards away from each other. "I think that's enough drama for me today." Mato spoke quietly to himself.

**_"And that appears to be it folks. Please wait as we prepare to show you the final points for the Naval Battle round."_**

_1st - Sabertooth - 32pts (+10)_  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 31pts_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail B - 25pts (+3)_  
_4th - Quatro Cerberus - 25pts (+2)_  
_5th - Hidden Beasts - 24pts (+4)_  
_6th - Fairy Tail A - 23pts (+8)_  
_7th - Raven Tail - 18pts _  
_8th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_9th - Twilight Orge - 6pts (+6)_  
_10th - Mermaid Heel - 5pts (+1)_

**_"Here we go folks. And for the first time this year Twilight Orge is off the mark but we would all like to wish young miss Lucy of Fairy Tail A a speedy recovery as we prepare for the battle round of day 3!"_**

"Hey boss. Here are today's match ups." Nullpudding then handed Alexei a scrap of paper.

"Interesting. It appears now is the best time to strike."

* * *

**And Cut! Well folks tell me what you think of this chapter. So I normally ask for a few suggestion for the battle round but only got one this time and it's,**

_**Mermaid Heel vs Blue Pegasus**_

**So remember only vote on the members of these two guilds you want to see fight each other.**

**Been thinking about what would be best to have the chapter as close to cannon as possible but still have that twist. but with out delay here is a long overdue Q&amp;A!**

**1) Is the alternate time line showing Naruto using Sage mode? No I know it looks similar to sage mode but trust me what happened was only a first glance. You have yet to see the powers of Mage mode.**

**2) What was up with the time skip part? The time skip in Ft is centred on what happens after the 10,000 dragons attack. **

**3) Have you played J Stars+? Yes i have and I find it tough to start but I more or less finished to story line and it was pretty fun but it's a shame it was only in Japanese dub. We could've got a peck hearing at who is voicing Boa Hancock... and it better be sexy or else Funimation! **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	78. Part 3 Chapter 22

**Ok Really sorry for the delay in this story but I noticed that this story is nearly a year old! so after 12 months to have gone so far is just amazing and thank you all so very much for reading this far. So I've also got some news for you on the regular updates of this story. As of last week I will be running this story every two weeks. This is being done to allow me to update a secondary story a Sonic/RWBY crossover. I'll still be updating this story every two weeks so it won't be stopped. I've gone the whole way through this point. I aint stopping now lol. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**_"Here we go folks. And for the first time this year Twilight Orge is off the mark but we would all like to wish young miss Lucy of Fairy Tail A a speedy recovery as we prepare for the battle round of day 3!"_**

_"Hey boss. Here are today's match ups." Nullpudding then handed Alexei a scrap of paper._

_"Interesting. It appears now is the best time to strike."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 22: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 17: Naruto vs Jura

Both Fairy Tail teams were standing inside the infirmary. Lying on the bed being treated by Porlyusica was Lucy Heartfillia. "Please tell me she will be ok!" Natsu asked with a distressed tone.

"She's got five broken ribs, severe bruising of her muscles in her legs, arms back and chest. Small amount of internal bleeding but If it wasn't for that Rin girl and Wendy acting fast she wouldn't have made it." Porlyusica stated out Lucy's injuries to the guild. "However, she'll be fine in a few days. To put a date on it i would bet she would be up and running 2 days before the final event." The guild sighed a huge relief hearing that Lucy would be able to pull through.

"That bitch is going to eat dirt!" Natsu growled in anger knowing that Lucy would be fine.

"Calm down Natsu. We have to plan this out. Between Raven Tail and Sabertooth we're surrounded by enemies." Makarov put his hand in Natsu's shoulders to try and stop him.

"I know I might not be one to talk Natsu but Gramps is right." Naruto agreed with his grandfather. "I lost my temper but we'll have a proper crack to get one back. In the games. So wait for now. And I also feel we won't be the only guild after her as well.""

"How can you say to be calm?!" Natsu shouted at Naruto. "I mean you have the most power out of all of us. I felt power like that before with Gildarts." Natsu tried to get answer off Naruto.

"The reason it felt similar was because I trained with this form with Gildarts after I took control of the Nine Tails."

"What power are you two talking about?" Makarov asked.

"I call it Mage Mode. I can force to ethernano inside me to act like chakra and run through my chakra system boosting everything multiple times. However I have little control over it and the power overflows and spills out."

"So that's what we felt." Erza guessed what Naruto was implying.

"Yeah, it was a mix of my magic and chakra. That's why I sealed off the Nine Tails. With his chakra also in the mix it really gets scary. "

"So you can get even more powerful that the Nine Tail chakra mode?" Laxus asked.

"I only tried it once and master Mavis will explain." Naruto nervously responded and passed over to master Mavis.

"He nearly destroyed Tenrou island testing the power out." Mavis bluntly told the guild.

"HE WHAT!" Everyone shouted out.

"Hey you idiots, Lucy's resting!" Natsu pointed out as he shouted back.

"How did he nearly destroy Tenrou island?"

"He smashed a rasengan into the ground. If he didn't teleport his attack away into the ocean it would've equaled Acnologia's roar."

"It would've..."

"Equaled Acnologia..." The members of team Tenrou softly spoke to themselves as they imagined the power Naruto must've given off in that single attack.

"Yes but I'm sure he'll get better control over it soon." Mavis spoke with a cheer in her voice.

'I really hope so.' Naruto thought to himself. "Anyway... Natsu I want you to stay here."

"But what if I'm called?"

"I'll explain that you couldn't make it and someone will cover. beside. I know you want to be by Lucy's side at this time."

"Thanks Naruto."

* * *

(Domus Flau Arena)

_**"So with the drama of the Naval battle over with it's time for our first battle round of day 3! And it's Fairy Tail A vs Lamia Scale!"**_

This caught the attention of both Naruto and Jura. Both mages were biting at the chance for another round at each other.

"S**_o could Naruto and Jura _****_please make their way to the arena floor."_**

"YEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Both Naruto and Jura shouted out loudly at the top of there lungs. Naruto's joy was not a shock as he had always stated he wanted another crack but no one from Lamia scale was expecting the same reaction from Jura.

Naruto then threw a kunai to the arena floor and after a simple raijin he waited for Jura to arrive. "Looks like I finally get my wish. I hope your up for the challenge?"

(Seirei Kassen OST)

"For eight long years I've longed for this day. I hope you've improved as much as I have in that time Naruto-dono." Jura smiled at Naruto as he readied himself. "IRON ROCK FIST!" A stone fist grew from the ground in front of Jura and at blinding speed moved towards Naruto.

"RASENGAN!" Slamming his attack into the oncoming fist Naruto easily overpowered and shattered the attack. "If that all the improvement you've made over the eight years I'm sorry but I'm not breaking a sweat haha."

"Still warming up. I wish to savor this battle."

"You an me both." Now Naruto made his move. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" A fireball blasted from Naruto's mouth made it's way to Jura. However Naruto also threw one of his kunais into the air.

"IRON ROCK WALL!" Creating a wall in front of him Jura blocked Naruto's fireball with ease. He then noticed the kunai directly above him.

"FLYING RAIJIN!" Jumping towards the kunai Naruto continue'd his assault. "FIRE STYLE: RASENBLAZE!"

Lifting his hand up to protect himself it took the full force of Naruto's attack. holding out with ease Jura then grabbed Naruto's arm as he fell and threw him towards the arena walls. Naruto landed perfectly on the side of the arena walls with little effort.

"It seems you have improved a lot in your limited time away. However I feel We've had enough of a warm up." Jura clapped his hands together and charged magic inside of his body.

"So going all then. fine I'll let you take a free shot. NINE TAILS CHAKRA MODE!" Now that Naruto was covered in the orange chakra flames of the Nine Tails he moved closer to Jura and further away from the arena walls.

"RUMBLING MOUNT FUJI!" A blast of magical energy blasted from the ground below Naruto swallowing him whole.

When the energy faded Naruto was still standing. "The same trick won't work twice on me Jura."

"I'd be disappointing if it did.

"Now I'll show you how far I've surpassed you!" Naruto rushed at Jura and punched him in the face. Jura flipped backwards several times. Before he made contact with the arena Naruto appeared behind him and kicked him high into the air.

As Jura fell back to the arena floor Naruto appeared and slammed him head into the ground. Jura sluggishly got back to his feet. "You pack quite the punch."

"Thanks." Naruto rubbed his nose as he responded.

(Titania Dances OST)

"Then let us fight until one drops!" Both mages charged at each other with smiles on their faces.

Kick for Kick, Punch for punch both mage continue'd their assault. "STONE GOLEM!" A stone golem covered Jura.

"MINI TAILED BEAST BOOOOMB!" The stone golem was destroyed and turned to dust.

As the time in the battle was almost running out both mage couldn't look more different. Although both of there sets of clothes were covered in cuts and torn off in places, Jura was showing cuts and bruises over his body. While Naruto was showing no sign of exhaustion at all nor any cuts or bruises.

"I'll end it now Jura." Naruto then rushed towards Jura at great speed. The cloak of the Nine Tails chakra started to focus on Naruto's right fist as he ran towards Jura. Jura also ran towards Naruto.

"Time!" Mato shouted out.

"NINE TAILS CANNNNON!"

"IRON ROCK FIST!"

Focusing all of the Nine Tail's chakra in his right hand Naruto punched Jura forehead with all that power.

Jura equaled that power and punch Naruto's jaw as well. Both of the mages fell backwards to the ground.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Dammit that one actually hurt!" Naruto shouted out as his jaw as swollen.

'It's a shame. A shame he'll never want to be a wizard saint. He out classed me the moment he used that form. But I had fun.' Jura thought to himself as he slowly fell to the ground.

**_"I don't believe it! It's a tie but Jura of the ten wizards saints is down and out! Naruto showed us the power in the first day and it has beaten a wizard saint! However since the kock out blow was after the thirty mintue mark both team will receive 5pts!"_**

"Naruto..." Makarov couldn't help but smile.

"He's by far the strongest here. I not that surprised." Mavis spoke to Makarov with a smile. "You know he might just be perfect for the next master." Mavis then started to joke with Makarov.

"Not a chance. He's still far to young for that responsibility." Makarov quickly answered as he started to huff.

Mavis couldn't help but laugh at Makarov's response and answer.

Down in the arena floor Jura was finding it hard to move. Naruto put a hand out to help his friend back to his feet. "Need a hand?" Naruto gave Jura a foxy grin.

"Yes." Jura accepted Naruto's offer and was helped up to his feet. Once standing upright Jura legs gave in and before he could fall Naruto caught him. "Thank you Naruto-dono. It seems my body has given out."

"Yeah... I think my body is about to do that same once the adrenaline stops." Naruto chuckled in response. "Still had fun though."

"As did I."

* * *

**And Cut! I know this a short chapter and I really am sorry for that but I've had a lot of stuff in the run up to Halloween so i will make the next chapter a really long one I promise! **

**And don't forget you readers will be able to vote on a battle in this round and it will be between Mermaid Heel vs Blue Pegasus. **

**And way here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) I am getting tired of seeing Naruto just threaten! when is he gonna start cracking skulls?! Naruto will be cracking skulls soon but I'm holding back on Mage mode being unleashed as I want it's first proper appearance to be of an epic scale not a one sided punch.**

**2) How did Lucy get 8pts? Lucy passed the time she had to survive and since Naruto pulled her out to stop her beating from Minerva the Navel battle was stopped and Lucy finished second.**

**3) Can Naruto defeat Gildarts with the sexy jutsu? Yes, yes he can. Naruto could actually beat anyone with that jutsu. that's why Erza has banned him from ever using it again. It's too damn effective.**

**4) Will Twilight Orge be part of the games until the very end? Yes they will. You'll find out soon why.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks! Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	79. Part 3 Chapter 23

**And now this story has been run for over a year! What a year as well. sorry for the lateness of this post as well. Been a mad few weeks in my life lol. Well after one year and 400 reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**_"I don't believe it! It's a tie but Jura of the ten wizards saints is down and out! Naruto showed us the power in the first day and it has beaten a wizard saint! However since the knock out blow was after the thirty minute mark both team will receive 5pts!"_**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 23: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 18: Battle Round Part 1

**_"And what an incredible match that was with both Fairy Tail A and Lamia scale ending with 5pts each. Next up we have Semmes Of Quatro Cerberus vs Might Guy of Hidden Beasts! Could both contestants please make their way to the arena floor."_**

(Semmes vs Might Guy)

"Are you ready old man?"

"Old man? Surely you cannot be talking about such a youthful man such as myself."

"Ehhh?... Yeah"

Might Guy was stunned to hear this. "Then allow me to show you the power of YOUTH!"

(Rock Lee Lotus Theme OST)

"THIRD GATE: GATE OF LIFE! OPEN!" Might Guy's skin color changed to red followed by an eruption of veins around his temples. His eyes turning completely white. His body was covered in a green aura.

Faster than Semmes could move to react Might Guy kicked him high into the air and continued to kick him as they both climbed.

Eventually gravity took over and both men slowly fell towards the ground. However as they fell Might guy did not stop his attacks and spun a bandage around Semmes. Flicking the bandage like a whip it sent Semmes back into the air and allowed Might Guy to deliver a swift kick and punch at the same time. "REVERSE LOTUS!"

The out come of which sent Semmes crashing into the ground. He eyes were sent spinning as he was lying on the ground out cold.

"Semmes is unable to continue. Might Guy wins 10pts for Hidden Beasts." Mato announced as he lifted Might Guy's hand into the air.

"Behold the power of YOUTH!"

_**"An onslaught of attacks from Might guy makes quick work of Semmes so like guy's speed in his attacks let's move on to our next battle. Could Orga of Sabertooth and Marco vs Twilight Orge both make there way to the arena floor."**_

* * *

(Orga vs Marco)

"Gotta get something out of this or else we're toast." Marco softly spoke as he stared at the large figure of Orga walking towards him.

"Do I really have to deal with a weakling like this guy?" an annoyed Orga asked Mato.

"I'm sorry but our loving public voted on this." Mato answered

"I have to... I have to... I HAVE TO WIN!" Marco softly spoke before roaring out loudly as he charged at Orga.

"Pathetic." Orga commented as he fired a ball of black lightning at Marco leaving him out cold and in serious pain.

"Marco is unable to continue. Orga wins 10pts for Sabertooth!"

**_"And a one hit KO from Orga! He's really on form today as it's a maximum of 20pts for Sabertooth today. Looks like the Champions are back in business again."_**

Suddenly Orga grabbed a microphone from nowhere and started signing. "The Strongest, the strongest, number one! We're the leaders, SABERTOOTH!" The crowd bust into laughter at Orga's singing abilities as he went all out selling his vocal abilities.

"OH GOD MY EARS!" Gajeel shouted out in pain.

"Well I think we found someone with a worse voice than you Gajeel." Cana joked at the iron dragon slayers expense. Soon after Orga stopped singing and bowed to the crowd.

**_"Now that's over with next up we have Ichiya of Blue Pegasus vs Kagura of Mermaid Heel! Could both contestants make there way to the arena floor."_**

* * *

(Ichiya vs Kagura)

Kagura slowly walked out to the arena floor. She did not say a word.

"What lovely parfum. I shall enjoy this battle." Kagura did not respond to Ichiya's words. instead she simply ran past Ichiya and quickly attacked.

Standing still for a single moment Ichiya soon fell to the ground. "Defeated by the sheath of a sword. Meeeen." Ichiya groaned out in pain.

"I shall only draw this sword out for Jellal..." Kagura spoke to Ichiya as he lied on the ground. "and Naruto." Kagura softly growled as she left the arena. One one heard he last comments.

**_"Yet another one hit KO! And that was a much needed win and 10pts for Mermaid Heel. Next up we have Laxus of Fairy Tail B vs Alexei of Raven Tail!"_**

* * *

(Laxus vs Alexei)

"So Laxus finally get's a fight. This should be fun to watch." Naruto looked excited as Laxus walked into the arena.

"Aren't you worried about you brother?" Erza asked Naruto.

"Nope. Jiji has got Bisca marking Ivan and the thunder god tribe along with Lisanna are waiting for the master's order to counter attack them. He's really going all out with them."

Meanwhile on the arena floor Laxus and Alexei stood face to face. "So you're in my old man's guild huh. Mind telling me..." Laxus was cut short as he was punched in the face by Alexei and sent crashing into the wall of the arena.

"What the!" Gray shouted in shock.

"Is that really Laxus!?" Erza as well was shocked.

"No it's not..." Naruto was angry as he watched Laxus get on to his feet.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that's not Laxus because of two reasons. One, he wouldn't be caught off guard. Trust me he's one of the few people I can say that about. And secondly, He hasn't once used his lightning. Laxus would've started off covering himself in his lightning if he doesn't know the strength of his opponent." Naruto answered before turning to leave.

"Are you going to tell Gramps?" Gray asked.

"No. I'm going to see if my old ranking in the Rune Knight can still get me some troops from that idiot Lahar."

Meanwhile with the real Laxus and Alexei in the center of the arena, they watched projections of themselves fight. "So are you going to tell me who you really are or not?" Laxus asked with a frustrated tone in his voice.

"Now, now little Laxus. Is that any way to speak to your father?" Alexei took his mask off to reveal Ivan's face. "Now son I wish to talk about Lumen Histoire."

* * *

**And Cut! Short chapter i know but next chapter will be a lot of information. I thought i would be able to more into this chapter but I really couldn't as it would've been really, really boring to read and i seriously don't want any readers to be bored with wordy chapters. But with out any more delay here is this week's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Was the Naruto vs Jura fight a substitute for the Wendy and Shelly fight? It kind of was to be honest. The reason it was a 50/50 replacement was I had been planning on having Jura and Naruto fight at some point in the series after the fight in part 1. That and I have a different plan for the final round of the games. **

**2) Is Sasuke gonna make an appearance? No. sorry but i have a reason for this. Sasuke and Naruto were the reincarnations of Indra and Ashura. However since Hashirama is dead it meant Naruto was born and since Madara is still alive Sasuke wasn't born. I know it can seem a bit of a mind fuck but hopefully it could make some sense. **

**3) Does Natsu know chakra? No, Natsu doesn't know chakra but inhaling Chakra infused attack does massively increase his powers.**

**4) How does the anniversary make you feel? Honestly the amount of people reading, reviewing, favoring and following this story in just one year is simply amazing. I never expected it to be this big. I know compared to a lot of our fan fics on this site it is still small hut for me it's massive. and I thank every single one of my readers/reviews so much.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks! Next chapter will hopefully be up on Friday 20th Nov. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	80. Part 3 Chapter 24

**So this is the last part of this battle round. Gonna be a longer chapter this time around as I've got a lot i want to cover. Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"I know that's not Laxus because of two reasons. One, he wouldn't be caught off guard. Trust me he's one of the few people I can say that about. And secondly, He hasn't once used his lightning. Laxus would've started off covering himself in his lightning if he doesn't know the strength of his opponent." Naruto answered before turning to leave._

_"Are you going to tell Gramps?" Gray asked._

_"No. I'm going to see if my old ranking in the Rune Knight can still get me some troops from that idiot Lahar."_

_Meanwhile with the real Laxus and Alexei in the center of the arena, they watched projections of themselves fight. "So are you going to tell me who you really are or not?" Laxus asked with a frustrated tone in his voice._

_"Now, now little Laxus. Is that any way to speak to your father?" Alexei took his mask off to reveal Ivan's face. "Now son I wish to talk about Lumen Histoire."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 24: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 19: Battle Round Part 2: Laxus vs Raven Tail

Walking through the halls of the arena Naruto was looking for someone, anyone from the Rune Knights. Finally he had found someone he could talk to. "You there, Private."

"Hey look it's that guy Naruto. Hey could you give me an autograph for my little brother."

"Sure i'll do that but first I need you to bring either Lahar here or Doranbolt."

"Yes but may I ask why?" The Rune Knight asked with a confused tone.

"You can ask but as a higher officer I can pull rank on you."

"Pull rank!? I'm afraid not sir, that's..." Naruto stopped the Rune Knight from continuing as he pulled out a badge of his former ranking within the Rune Knights. "Wait... You were a Colonel!"

"Yes so as I said i'm pulling rank over you and why are you still here?"

"Sorry sir, I'll leave at once!" The Rune Knight then ran off as fast as he could.

* * *

(Arena Floor)

"Lumen Histoire I have no idea what you're talking about." Laxus said to his father.

"Don't pretend to know boy. Makarov must have told either you or that demon brat."

"His name is Naruto." Laxus with a tone of anger stated.

"Do I look like I really care what his name is. The boy is a demon always was always will be. In the years I've spent out of Fairy Tail because of him i've grown more powerful than even my father. I now have the power to kill that brat but my dream is far greater than killing a simple demon. That is why I need the Darkness of Fairy Tail, Lumen Histoire."

"Even if i did know of it's location or even what it is, I would never tell you." Lauxs then readied himself to attack Ivan.

"Then it seems I'll have to show you the true power of the anti-Fairy Tail guild, Raven Tail." From behind Ivan the remaining members of Raven Tail appeared.

"An anti-Fairy Tail guild? Is that what you call yourselves. We already know what you are."

"What!?" A shocked Ivan stated.

"Your guild numbers, activities, funds. We know everything that had gone on these past seven years. Gramps done his homework."

"It was Gajeel! He tricked us!" Flare shouted out loudly.

"So the iron bastard was a double agent then."

"Even though gramps knew all of this. He still didn't want to make a move on you. I think deep down he must still see you as his son."

"SILENCE!" Ivan then launched a shikigami attack on Laxus. "I've lived in the shadows for all these years for this day! The reason I never attacked the guild was because the bottom feeders would not know where Lumen Histoire was! The guild, Tenrou island, every place related to the guild, I'VE SEARCHED THEM ALL! Where is Lumen Histoire? WHERE IS IT! Tell me Laxus! Aren't you my son!" As Ivan ranted at Laxus he continue'd to attack his own son.

When the attacks stopped Laxus as still standing and apart from a few scratches he looked perfectly fine. Ivan gritted his teeth in anger. "Fine then. If you wish to have it that way. Obra! Take his magic power! We'll use the anti-fairy magic!"

(Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring OST)

"So that's the bastard who attacked my godson!" Laxus then charged towards "THIS IS FOR MINATO! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Laxus' punch sent Obra flying into the walls of the arena.

"NEEDLE BLAST!"

"SAND TSUNAMI!" Nullpudding and Kurohebi launched their attacks on Laxus. But with ease Laxus avoided every single strike Nullpudding made and simply jumped over the wall of sand Kurohebi. He landed directly behind Kurohebi.

"This is for Gray and Juvia! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S JAW!" Slamming his joined fists into the back on Kurohebi, Laxus created a giant crater from the impact. "And this is for Erza! LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROOOOOOOAAR!" The blast of lightning overwhelmed Nullpudding as he was left out cold once it subsided.

'Such... such power... I have to get away!' Flare thought to herself in a panicked state. She turned to run away but Ivan stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going!" Ivan then slammed his fist on the top of her head knocking her out cold. "Now Laxus let's dance." Ivan said with a cold grin.

(Ninja Groove OST)

Suddenly from above the arena Naruto jumped towards the floor. **_"And it looks like Naruto is jumping in to stop the match. I understand why as Laxus is being beaten within an inch of his life!"_**

"SHURIKEN SHADOW CLONE!" Naruto threw two kunai towards the arena floor and by the time they came into contact with the ground they cloned into nearly a thousand. The kunai than were going towards the fake Laxus and Alexei phased through them.

_**"Naruto's attack just went right through both Laxus and Alexei! What's going on!"**_

"LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI CURRENT!" Charging lighting in his right hand Naruto grabbed one of his kunai. The lighting then passed through all of the kuani. The lighting from Naruto's attack hit the real Ivan hidden with in his illusion and by taking damage the illusion faded. Revealing the real battle going on. Laxus simply ate the lightning that flowed near him.

**_"It appears that the whole of Raven Tail was fighting Laxus and what we've seen was just an illusion! And I think Alexei is really the master of Raven Tail, Ivan!"_**

**_"Men, arrest those mages!"_** Lahar from his position shouted out loudly as Doranbolt lead the group of men to the arena floor.

They quickly arrested the mages of Raven Tail and soon surrounded Ivan. "Stand down Ivan. It's over." Doranbolt ordered towards the master of Raven Tail.

"With all due respect Dornabolt. This man is Fairy Tail's problem." Naruto spoke to Doranbolt with a relaxed tone. His face however was focused on Ivan.

"So you want to deal with me you demon brat! Well, BRING IT!" Ivan shouted out loudly towards Naruto. The moment he spoke the word demon it hit a chord within the members of Hidden Beasts. The crowd were also shocked to hear this as well.

"I seems he still get this level of abuse in this world as well it seems." Kakashi said with a saddened tone.

"LAXUS!" Makarov then shouted out to his eldest grandson. "Is Naruto a demon?!" Makarov again shouted out to grab everyone attention.

"No... He's my little brother!" Laxus shouted back his answer. This brought a smile to the face of everyone who knew Naruto and to many of those in the crowd as well. But there was no bigger smile than the one's one the faces of Erza, Minato, Levy her mother Lucy and the mages of Hidden Beasts.

"That's nice of you little Laxus-chan. But I'm not after you at this moment. First I will deal with Naruto then you will tell me everything. But Naruto I wish to show you something special. This is something I learnt six years ago. And I've been dying to use this on you." Ivan then slowly transformed into what looked like a black horned demon. Slowly Ivan increased in size until he was nearly double the size he was before.

**_"Everyone for your own safety please evacuate the arena!"_** Lahar shouted to the spectators from the commentators box. Only the mages taking part in the games stayed as well as the few people who were to scared to move.

**"I gained this power from a pact I formed on my own. I've never told anyone about this so i'm not surprised with your shock. Like you Naruto I too have a demon inside of me. What better way to kill a demon than becoming one!" **The few left in the stadium were in shock and horror over witnessing Ivan's transformation.

"SHADOW CLONE!" Naruto quickly created four clones of himself.

"Let's go Naruto."

(Fairy Tail Metal Theme OST)

As Laxus shouted for Naruto and himself to charge the four clones quickly marked an outline around Ivan, Naruto and Laxus. Dropping a kunai by their feet the four clones clapped together. "FOUR FLAMES FORMATION!" A purple colored seal ran into the air and sealed Ivan, Naruto and Laxus from the rest of the arena keeping the fight between them.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!" Laxus hurled a huge bolt of lighting towards Ivan.

**"This is nothing!"** Ivan swatted the attack away.

"NINE TAILS CHARKA MODE!" Naruto activated the cloak of the Nine Tail's chakra and attacked Ivan directly after he counter Laxus' attack. "RASENGAN!"

Naruto's attack hit Iva's back but there was no response from Ivan. Wondering what went wrong Ivan grabbed Naruto's head as he lowered his guard. "**That tickled."** Ivan laughed at Naruto as he tried to crush his head. Naruto yelled out in pain and the giant hands of Ivan slowly tightened.

"LIGHTNING DRAGON'S BREAKDOWN FIST!" This time Laxus punched Ivan's gut. The jerk reaction from Ivan meant his attack hurt him. But it was only enough for his grip on Naruto to be lost. Laxus caught Naruto before falling back a bit to get some distance between Ivan and himself. "You alright Naruto?"

"Yeah I should be fine. Head's killing me though. I felt like it was going to pop at any moment."

**"HAHAHAHA! Is this the power you used in the first day?! HAHAHA. This power is nothing compared to the power given to me."**

"You said it was given to you. By who?"

"Live and I might just tell you"

Naruto gave a few moments of thought on listening to Ivan's words. "Laxus... Can I finish him off?"

"What are you talking about!? you nearly got your head crushed and your rasengan did even leave a scratch. What do you plan to do." Laxus stated to Naruto.

"I'm going to use that mode."

"Wait I thought you said that was dangerous!"

"I know it is but he's able to hold both of us off. If This mode fails I don't know what could beat him... I have to try."

Laxus seen the look in Naruto's eyes. It was pure determination. "Could you get me out of the seal then?"

"Sure. REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto then raijin'd Laxus out of the seal with one of the kuani in front of his clones.

**"Would you look at that. The demon brat has agreed to meet his fate. Let me show you real power. Boy."**

(Boruto and Naruto OST)

"You want power? Then I'll show you real power!" Naruto then completely sealed off the Nine Tails. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto forced the ethernano through his chakra system. The skin around his eyes became dark and continue'd to cover his ears just like the nine tails. His arms and legs became black as well. As he pumped more magical energy into his charka system the ground shook violently.

**"What's going on!"**

"Such power! Did Naruto hold back in his fight with me?" Jura thought to himself loudly as he seen the change in Naruto's power.

"MAGE MODE!" Naruto shouted out as he forced the last of the ethernano in his body to merge with his chakra. As he ran towards Ivan, Naruto dragged huge chunks of earth behind him and the ground broke up with every stride.

Naruto charged the chakra and ethernano in his right arm and the black marks started to glow a golden color. Naruto's punch was evenly meet with Ivan's fist as he barely managed to block his attack.

**"Impressive."**

"That's nothing!" Naruto continue'd his onslaught of punches towards Ivan until he swiftly uppercutted Ivan sending him flying into the air. Changing the focus of his mage mode his legs then started to glow before he jump above Ivan who was still climbing into the air from the uppercut.

"Take this!" Soon all of the marks of Naruto's body began to glow and he held both of his arms into the air. The mix of chakra and magic flowed from his hand as flames and swirled above him. The flames dwarfed Ivan's huge size making the giant look like an ant. "MAGE ART: REGULUS RASEN-INFERNOOOOOOOO!" Naruto then threw the giant ball of swirling golden flames towards Ivan.

The golden flames of Naruto's attack sucked Ivan in and exploded. The blast itself caused the seal to crack. Naruto quickly raijin'd out of the seal before the attack exploded upwards and out of the seal.

When the dust inside the seal died down Ivan was seen lying on the ground. He reverted back to his human form and was lying out cold with the whites of his eyes showing.

Naruto released his clones and in doing so released the seal as well. "But the magic restriction cuffs on him quick." The Rune Knight quickly shock off there shock and arrested the unconscious Ivan.

**_"Well seeing there are still some still in the stands I'll show you the scores of today's events. We'll also update with the recent news we have received from the organizers."_**

_1st - Sabertooth - 42pts (+10pts)_  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 36pts (+5pts)_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail B - 35pts (+10pts)_  
_4th - Hidden Beasts - 34pts (+10pts)_  
_5th - Fairy Tail A - 28pts (+5pts)_  
_6th - Quatro Cerberus - 25pts_  
_7th - Mermaid Heel - 15pts (+10pts)_  
_8th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_9th - Twilight Orge - 6pts _  
_10th - Raven Tail - Eliminated_

* * *

A few hours later every member of the Fairy Tail guild was currently inside the medical room with Lucy still sleeping. Natsu stayed with her the entire time. The only two members missing were Makarov and Naruto. After a few more moments Makarov entered the room. "Everyone's here I see. Except Naruto."

"He got pulled in by those two from the Rune Knights." Laxus informed his grandfather.

"I suppose I should wait until he comes back before I make the announcement."

"What announcement?" Erza asked the master.

"I think it would be fair to let Naruto know the same time as the rest of the two teams." As Makarov finished Naruto entered the room.

"Man... That one thing I really hated about that job was the damn paperwork." Naruto moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well... Now that everyone is here I have some news for you all." Makarov took a deep breath. "They have decided to cut down the teams to even them out."

"That doesn't sound to bad." Gray commented.

"Yes but on the issue of points they will allow the new team Fairy Tail to start with the lowest amount."

"That's not fair! Team B collected more points!" Cana shouted out.

"Yeah, could they not have evened out the scores between both teams?" Mira agreed with Cana.

"It doesn't matter." Laxus spoke out loud over his lack of concern.

"What! How can you say that!?" Cana asked.

"I agree with Laxus." Natsu spoke up. "It doesn't matter how may points they want us to fall behind. We're still gonna wipe them all over the floor."

"Well you heard it gramps. So who do you have in mind for the team?" Naruto asked his grandfather with a smile.

* * *

**And Cut! Well on the 80th chapter you finally see Mage Mode. I only showed a sort of preview to it's full powers but not long now until the start of the Dragon King festival. I really hoped you all enjoyed this chapter but with out delay. Here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) How powerful does Natsu get after eating Naruto's fire chakra? Natsu in base mode after eating chakra fire powers up to the same level as his lighting flame mode. So image his power when he powers to his lighting flame mode after eating fire chakra.**

**2) Is Naruto going to gain his Sage of Six Paths abilities to counteract Madara? Nope But his Mage Mode power will increase a question myself why does everyone care about Madara. He is going to be showing in this story at some point but god dammit you all need to calm your tits over it. it's a fecking long while away lol.**

**3) What's the shipping's you like from Fairy Tail and Naruto, and the one's you hate? For Fairy Tail my favorite shipping is Gajeel x Levy. I was really happy from the episode a few weeks ago over that shipping plus the last few chapters in the manga as well has helped lol. For Naruto it's NaruHina all the way! I don't really hate any shipping to be honest.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	81. Part 3 Chapter 25

**A new Fairy Tail team so a new chapter. Also an early front on a question that got asked a lot these last two chapters and I mean a lot of time over who will be fighting Sting and Rouge. I've had to answer this several times in past Q&amp;A's so i will answer it one last time. It's Natsu and Gajeel. no one else. I did state I would be keeping several of the key fights in this arc close to the original manga/anime as possible so everyone please. Calm your tits!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"It doesn't matter." Laxus spoke out loud over his lack of concern._

_"What! How can you say that!?" Cana asked._

_"I agree with Laxus." Natsu spoke up. "It doesn't matter how may points they want us to fall behind. We're still gonna wipe them all over the floor."_

_"Well you heard it gramps. So who do you have in mind for the team?" Naruto asked his grandfather with a smile._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 25: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 20: Team Fairy Tail and Round 1 (Doubles)

(S Class Promotion Trial OST)

**_"And welcome back for the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! We have some major news to break out for today's events. Due to the expulsion of Raven Tail both Fairy Tail teams have had to merge into one team. WE'll be announcing the line up soon But that's not the only news we have. Due to the lower number of teams now taking part we've had to cancel today's planed event and move straight to the double match ups. And our first match will be between The new Fairy Tail and Hidden Beasts. Please welcome the new Fairy Tail team!"_**

(Tenrou Island Theme OST)

The five mages of Team Fairy Tail started their walk down the dark corridor towards the arena. Unlike the first day of the games they were no sounds of boos through the crowd. Instead was a loud roar of excitement. Walking first out was a blond haired ma who was covered in lighting. He raised his fist into the air as lighting from the heavens crashed into his raised fist.

**_"The first mage is LAXUS DRAYER!"_**

The second to enter the arena was a pink hair mage. He punched his chest before roaring a huge blast of fire into the air.

_**"The second mage is NATSU DRAGNEEL!"**_

The third mage to enter could be heard with a clanks of her metal armor. When she fully entered she re-quipped hundreds of blades and made them dance around her body.

**_"The third mage is ERZA SCARLET!"_**

The fourth mage entered the arena the ground was covered in ice. He soon slammed his fist together to mold a giant ice statue of the Fairy Tail emblem.

_**"The fourth mage is GRAY FULLBUSTER!"**_

And when it came to the fifth and final member he simply didn't walk out. He threw a kunai in his place, and after a brief flash of orange stood a man covered in orange chakra.

_**"And the final member is NARUTO DREYAR!"**_

The crowd went into overdrive after watching the new Fairy Tail team enter the arena in style.

_**"For this round could each team taking part please select two members."**_

"Ok Naruto, we're up against other people who use chakra. Apart from you who do you think could cope best?" Gray asked.

"Pick me, pick me." Natsu said with excitement.

"Sorry man but I think me and Erza could do this."

"No fair man!" Natsu groaned

"I agree with Naruto. We've all seen what chakra attacks con do and we can't pick Natsu or myself as they would simply not use fire nor lightning based attacks on us. We have to be opened minded."

"Looks like we're up then. You ready?" Erza asked Naruto.

"You bet."

Meanwhile over with the Hidden Beasts they were currently arguing over who would be fighting until Obito had to stop and say who was fighting.

"Are you sure they should fight?"

"I'm positive. I want to see how Naruto will be able to work against these odds. If he can." Obito spoke with a composed tone and he nodded towards the two member taking part.

(Fairy Tail vs Hidden Beasts)

(Ninja Groove OST)

**_"And with the teams ready it looks like it's Naruto and Erza of Fairy Tail and Jiraiya and Hiruzen of Hidden Beasts. We'll be missing our ref for today's events so allow me to officially say the match can now begin!"_**

Naruto and Erza wasted no time as they both rushed towards Jiraiya and Hiruzen. Naruto's punched was countered by a kick from Jiraiya and Erza's sword was blocked by a kunai from Hiruzen.

Hiruzen pulled back to get some space and threw several hand signs. "FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL!" A giant fireball was launched at Erza. Seeing the attack she quickly re-quipped and sliced the attack in half. She re-quipped into her Fire Empress armor and was using her Water Empress sword.

"MULTI SHADOW CLONE!" Meanwhile with Naruto created over fifty clones.

"Just like your mother. Her chakra levels were amazingly high as well." Jiraiya commented with a smile as he prepared for the clones to strike. One by one Jiraiya tossed, kicked or punched each clone until three Narutos remained. "But you made the same mistake as her. Too much bravo to start off with. It's not a sprint." Jiraiya grunted as he finished off the remaining Narutos. However when there was only one left it dispersed itself.

"EARTH STYLE: HEADHUNTER!: A hand grabbed Jiraiya's ankle and pulled his whole body into the ground.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto with a confused face. "And this unpredictability come from you father. No question about that." When he finished Jiraiya had a smile on his face. But in a puff of smoke his body was replaced with a log.

"What the?" Naruto said with a confused tone as he looked at the log.

"But I taught you father everything he knew! RASENGAN!" Jiraiya slammed a Rasengan into Naruto's back sending him crashing into the arena walls.

(Kokuten OST)

Meanwhile with Erza and Hiruzen it was a more even showing with neither getting the upper hand on the other at any stage.

"RE-QUIP: FLIGHT ARMOR!" Erza sudden increase in speed gave her the upper hand as she forced Hiruzen to use a second kunai to help counter Erza's single sword. 'He's not much older than Minato but he's more skilled for sure. I'd say he would easily handle most of the mages in Fairy Tail on his own. But he can't cope with speedy attacks.' Erza thought to herself as she finally managed to hit Hiruzen.

"I suggest quitting." Erza spoke with her demanding voice.

"Mind if I got serious?" Hiruzen asked in a neutral tone as he place a single hand sign. "SHARINGAN!" He onyx eyes became red but there was something else. Each eye had three tomoe marks circling around.

Erza took no heed to the changes in Hiurzen's eyes. She pressed forwards in her attacks. But this time something was different. 'How's is he able to dodge these attacks. He couldn't a few moments ago.' Erza thought to herself as Hiruzen was easily countering Erza's fast attacks.

"I can see your movements." Hiruzen spoke once more in a neutral tone as he got behind Erza and kicked her in the back.

"Then try quantity over quality. RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL!" Re-quipping to her favorite armor Erza summoned over one hundred swords as she launched them towards Hiruzen.

"Too easy." Erza then watched in shock as it seemed Hiruzen simply ghost past every single sword. Before she knew it Erza was directly staring into his eyes. She soon felt a sudden pain rush over her body as she dropped to the ground out cold. "Genjutsu. You might not have chakra in your body but mixing you inner Ki should just about do the same trick."

(Spin and Burst OST)

When Naruto hit the wall from Jiraiya's rasengan he thought quickly as to hat his next ore might be. 'Wait...He said he thought my old man everything he knew. That's it!' Naruto finally manged to think of an attack to use on Jiraiya.

"So you thought my dad everything then huh. How about I show you a new trick?"

"I doubt you can show me anything I haven't seen in all my years. But you can try."

"METEOR!" A golden glow covered the edge of Naruto's skin as he moved faster and faster with each second.

Jiraiya was barely able to keep track of Naruto as he circled around him. 'He's planning something... With this speed he could easily strike me several time before i could even react. But so far he hasn't done anything. Is he trying to increase his speed to make sure i can't counter.' Jiraiya thought to himself.

Suddenly Naruto just stopped. Jiraiya flinched in this sudden change before he seen Naruto pointing upwards. As he looked up he seen another Naruto with seven golden seals in the sky. "Shadow clones!?.. When did you?" Jiraiya was not able to finish his sentence as Naruto unleashed his attack.

"GRAND CHARIOT!" Seven beams of light crashed into the arena floor and knocked Jiraiya out cold. With Jiraiya out of the match he moved back to the ground as he seen Hiruzen was waiting for him, his sharingan showing. "I'm really impressed you beat Erza. Not even Natsu nor Gray could pull that off." Naruto complemented Hiruzen with drew a hey from the two mages he spoke about.

Hiruzen tired his best to not listen to his complement as he wanted to remained focused. "Are you not going to attack or do you just talk all the time?"

"Tell me Hiruzen. How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen."

"Then I guess your old enough then. Hey Obito, Rin!?" Naruto then shouted towards the other member's of Hidden Beasts.

"What is it?" Obito asked.

"Might if I use my ultimate justu on your son? With Erza out cold I can finally use it." Naruto stated.

Obito and Rin looked at each other with a bit of concern. They both thought what kind of jutsu he would be talking about that was so powerful Erza couldn't be near him. Reluctantly Obito responded. "Sure."

"Alright! TRANSFORM!"

(Sexiness OST)

A puff of smoke surrounded Naruto. When the smoke cleared there stood a completely naked woman staring at Hiruzen. The naked woman then blew a kiss towards Hiruzen.

"YOUR ULTIMATE JUTSU WAS TO TURN INTO A NAKED WOMAN! LIKE MY SON WOULD EVER!" No sooner had Rin spoke those words she seen Hiruzen fall backwards with a heavy stream of blood rushing from his nose. She quickly looked around to find early every male passed out and some women in the crowd as well effected by this transformation.

**_"Well... That was unexpected... The winner is Fairy Tail. Could someone please got me and Yajima a tissue to clean up our blood."_**

"Thank god Erza didn't see that." Naruto sighed in relief. However when he turned around he seen someone staring at him with more rage that he'd ever felt before. And it was coming from Lucy McGarden. "Oh shit."

Lucy never said a word to Naruto. She just simply cracker the knuckles in her real hand as a giant tick mark showed on her forehead. "I'm dead."

* * *

**And Cut! Well I'm guessing no one seen that one coming. Now some of you might be guessing why have Gray in the team and not Gajeel. Gajeel will be the back up ad he will still be helping Natsu fight Sting and Rouge so please no questions over that once more. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Will Naruto become friends with Kurama? Yes Naruto will becoming friends with Kurama but not for a few more chapters yet.**

**2) Do you base any character fights in a Martial art style? I honestly don't really think of any fighting styles when writing. I mainly just imagine the fight in my head before I write. I try not to look into them too much as it would take me a long time to watch hours upon hours of these styles before I would feel comfortable.**

**3) Are there going to be any more surprises in store? Now honestly ask this. If I answer this question with either a yes or a no will it still be a surprise?**

**4) Do you think any recently release manga could get to the same level as Naruto? With Manga it's hard to tell. You can get some that could start off well but just die a horrible death. Personally I would say Bleach as an example as I feel it should've ended after the Aizen fight. But it all honesty it depends on if it can keep that going. I'd say if you would've asked the same question twenty years ago about Dragonball you never would've guessed the level of success both Naruto and more noticeably One Piece (Which I think is a masterpiece btw.) But if I was to pick one out now that I enjoy the most now it would be B****oku no Hero Academia.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	82. Part 3 Chapter 26

**Here we go with another chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

**_"Well... That was unexpected... The winner is Fairy Tail. Could someone please got me and Yajima a tissue to clean up our blood."_**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 26: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 21: Round 1 (Doubles) Part 2

Naruto was holding onto Erza as she slowly woke up from Hiruzen's genjutsu. "How are you feeling?"

"I still feel a bit woosey. I'm guessing we lost?"

"Nope Naruto here knocked the kid out with..." Laxus was then cut off by a panicking Naruto.

"It was just a simple jutsu nothing more hehehe." Erza decided not to push for any answers at the moment due to Naruto's nervous tone.

**_"Next up we have Minerva and Rufus of Sabertooth vs Jager and Semmes of Quatro Cerberus! Could all contestants please make there way to the arena floor."_**

"After you m'lady." Rufus bowed to Minerva as she walked into the arena floor first.

"I'll deal with them first. You come in and finish them off." Minerva gave her orders to Rufus who simply nodded back as a reply.

"LET'S GET WILD!"

**_"Let the match begin!"_**

Suddenly Minerva and the two members of Quatro Cerberus disappeared from the arena leaving Rufus there standing on his own. After a few moments of confusion from the crowd and other wizards inside the Domus Flau Arena They reappeared.

The two mages looked worse for wear as they were covered in bruises and barely able to stand.

"I'll never get surprised by your magic m'lady. I will finish this match. MEMORY MAKE!" The stance Rufus then took brought a tick mark on the foreheads of Naruto and Jellal who were both watching.

"I swear he's trying to mock me and Jellal."

"Naruto uses this magic to it's fullest and he respect it's power but this bastard is simply using it as a tool. He doesn't even realize that in the state those two are in right now. If either myself or Naruto would use that move right now we'd kill them."

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" From the clouds circling the arena a giant meteor fell and crashed into the two members of Quatro Cerberus.

With the impact of the meteor causing dust to fly into the air no one could see the results of Rufus' attack until the dust cleared. Once cleared the crowd could see the two members of Quatro Cerberus out cold but breathing.

**_"And it appears both mages are out cold Quatro Cerberus are out cold! Sabertooth win 10 pts."_**

"That was one sided to say at the least. Although.." Something then caught Naruto's attention.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked with a concerned tone.

"I need to find Jellal fast." In a bright flash of orange light Naruto vanished and re-appeared beside Jellal. "

"We have a problem."

"Is it Zeref?"

"Yeah but.. There's two of them."

"What!? Two of them!"

"Yeah that's got me more concerned. We need to move quickly. It seems they are leaving the arena."

Jellal nodded in agreement as they both ran after the two signatures of Zeref. "One's ran off that way. You go after that one, I'll take the other one." They both then split apart to continue chasing.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted at a hooded figure. The hooded figure turned and seen Naruto run after him. The figure then quickly turned and ran as fast as he could away from Naruto. "Bastard."

Naruto chased him out of the arena and into the streets of Crocus. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared around the hooded figure and several more appeared, they each scattered in different directions. "Shadow clones! Shit I lost him! I hope Jellal had better luck than me."

Meanwhile in the arena the other hooded figure was still being chased down by Jellal. He was about to grab a hand on the hooded figure when a hand grabbed his shoulder instead. He looked around and found Lahar of the magic council behind him. 'Shit I've been found out.' Jellal panicked as he thought to himself.

"I'd like to know why you suddenly ran off Jellal?" Lahar asked with a not so quite subtle hint of suspicion.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid I can't answer that I must go now."

Lahar once more got in Jellal way but this time he was joined by Doranbolt. "We're gonna have to ask you to step aside." Jellal tried to run away but Dornabolt quickly grabbed his mask and pulled it away.

"It's.."

"Jellal!?"

With his face no exposed Jellal was expecting the worst to happen and possibly Fairy Tail. But soon found himself saved.

"Hey Mystogan did you find that food stand i was telling you about. Man I can't believe you've never had ramen before. What's up with you guys." Naruto shouted at Jellal and as he got closer he asked the rune knight what they were doing.

"Naruto, Why are you defending the criminal Jellal!?" Lahar shouted demanding an answer.

"Defending a criminal? I would never defend Jellal. But I will explain a bit to you about Mystogan. Have you ever heard of Edolas?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah it's our parallel world. I heard about it while in your guild seven years ago." Dornabolt answered, the reason for his answer raised an eyebrow from Naruto.

"Well our Mystogan here is the Edolas version of Jellal. It's also why he hides his face in public."

"I'm sorry but I'm not the same Jellal you are searching for." Jellal bowed as if he was apologizing to the rune knights.

Lahar wasn't buying it and was about to raise his voice to protest but was stopped before he could speak by Naruto. "But over the whole me defending a criminal thing. Let me point one thing out to you. After what Jellal but my Erza through. **I will never forgive him!**" Naruto eyes became crimson red showing his anger towards Jellal. Lahar felt the blood lust Naruto had over Jellal and finally bought his story over Mystogan.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. We'll leave you be now." Lahar and Doranbolt apologized before they left both Jellal and Naruto on their own.

"Thank you." Jellal softly spoke to Naruto.

"You got sloppy and let you guard down. But it's not like i'm one to talk about being sloppy. Mine got away."

"Well Lahar and Doranbolt got in my way and i've lost track of them. Do you think you can sense them again?"

"Nope. I can't feel a simple thing. But I think the person I was chasing uses chakra."

"What makes you think that?"

"He used the shadow clone jutsu to escape."

"Do you think it could be Madara?"

"No, he ran away from what I know Madara is after me why would he run away and use clones so he could escape? Either way it doesn't matter. We have to get back to the arena."

"By the way. Did you really mean what you said to Lahar?"

"Every word of it." Naruto responded without hesitation. "I'll never forgive you but if Erza trusts you then i'll bit my tongue for the time being but Don't get caught again. I won't save your ass next time." Jellal knew Naruto was serious as he said nothing more as they walked back to the arena.

"Just one question. If this guy used shadows clones to escape. Why didn't you do the same?" Jellal asked.

Naruto stood still for a moment, not knowing how to answer Jellal's question. "I'm an idiot."

* * *

When Naruto arrived he just missed the final fight of the first round. He looked at the arena floor and found Kagura standing over Kibiki and Ren. "Well I'd lie if I said I didn't expect that result."

"About time you got back." Laxus commented with a smile.

"What took you so long! We're next!" Natsu shouted at Naruto.

"What do you mean we're next?"

"He's right. After we each get a thirty minute break the next fight is Naruto and Natsu vs Rufus and Orga of Sabertooth." Erza informed Naruto. "They're just about to show the scores now."

"What was the other result?"

"Jura more or less one hit KO the two idiots from Twilight Orge." Laxus commented.

_1st - Sabertooth - 52pts (+10)_  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 46pts (+10)_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail - 38pts (+10)_  
_4th - Hidden Beasts - 34pts _  
_5th - Mermaid Heel - 25pts (+10)_  
_6th - Quatro Cerberus - 25pts_  
_7th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_8th - Twilight Orge - 6pts _

"Looks like we still have a bit of a mountain to climb doesn't it." Naruto dryly commented on the scoreboard.

"You think it's still possible Shadow?" Gajeel asked.

"We're still in there with two days left but it's between the top four as to who can win it."

"I don't care. I just get to hit something! Ahh man I've been waiting on this for a long while!" Natsu shouted into the air with excitement his fist and tongue coated in his flames.

"Natsu." Erza spoke with a commanding tone causing Natsu to freeze in fear. "You wouldn't be planning on destroying the arena by any chance would you?"

"Nope." Natsu answered Erza with a squeak.

"Good... And as for you." Erza then turned to face Naruto.

"Y... Yes dear?" Sweat quickly started to flow from Naruto's forehead.

"You're coming with me." Erza then started to drag Nartuo away.

"Wait what did I do?" Naruto asked in protest.

"Levy's mother, Lucy told me you used that jutsu again." Erza eyes started to glow a bright crimson color as she looked at Naruto while answering his question.

"SAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!" Naruto screamed for help but found none. "At least tell my wife and son I love them!"

"Your wife's the one who about to beat the ever living crap out of you and I'm going to watch." Laxus dryly replied.

"TRAITOR!"

"You get what you deserve Naruto. You've used that jutsu on me in the past I'm taking this as my revenge."

Meanwhile with the Sabertooth guild, Sting was pissed off not getting to fight Natsu. His guildmates decided to ignore him as he huffed like a child.

* * *

After Erza's beatdown to Naruto, both he and Natsu were waiting to enter the arena. Suddenly a familar voice called out. "I just done what you asked."

"What the hell are doing here!?" Natsu asked with a demanding tone.

"Natsu... Take care of little Lucy for the moment." Naruto then placed his right hand on Natsu's shoulder.

"Wait!" Natsu shouted out before he disappeared. Once gone Naruto held a kunai.

"Think he'll be mad?"

Naruto slowly responded as he put the kunai to his mouth and bit. With his hands free he re-quipped a sword in reverse grip. "Not my concern. I'll take the God Slayer. You take Rufus, Gray."

* * *

**And Cut! Well folks that's our first chapter of 2016 finished and out of the way so here's hoping you all had a great holiday period with your family and friends! I know I did but I do have my first funny story of 2016. Tbh I'm still feeling a sore today as it was the first training session back after the holidays on Sunday. And my legs last night decided to simply stop working. Thankfully it was upstairs outside my room but i fell down like a bag of spuds lol. Anyway here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) What is your favorite Naruto opening theme song? Oh Favorite song... I have 3 that I could listen too all day Opening 1, 13 and 17. Endings however are not so simple as that. short list would be 6, 15, 17, 21, 24, 29, 32, 33 and 34.**

**2) Who do you think is stronger Naruto or Sasuke? Personally by a mile it's Naruto. If you've caught up to the manga and full know what's gonna happen then I think you can understand when you know that Sasuke was trying to kill when Naruto was holding back because he didn't want to.**

**3) Don't you mean Levy McGarden instead of Lucy? Nope. I was correct. Lucy McGarden is Levy's mother. She's an OC character introduced in part 1.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	83. Part 3 Chapter 27

**So here we go with another chapter of Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Natsu... Take care of little Lucy for the moment." Naruto then placed his right hand on Natsu's shoulder._

_"Wait!" Natsu shouted out before he disappeared. Once gone Naruto held a kunai._

_"Think he'll be mad?"_

_Naruto slowly responded as he put the kunai to his mouth and bit. With his hands free he re-quipped a sword in reverse grip. "Not my concern. I'll take the God Slayer. You take Rufus, Gray."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 27: The Grand Magic Games Arc Part 22: Round 2 (Doubles) Part 1

Naruto and Gray slowly walked out into the arena as the crowd roared but the roar quickly quieted down as they did not see Natsu walk out beside Naruto. Rufus raised an eye brow when he seen this as well.

"Well I didn't expect Team Fairy Tail to be making a substitution just before a match. Tell me... Why isn't the dragon slayer with you?" Rufus asked as he narrowed his eyes towards Naruto wanting an answer.

"Not like it matters to us. We'll still beat the down of you into the dirt." Orga commented.

"Well our little Lucy is still healing up and Natsu was more concerned about her than this fight." Naruto lied to the mages of Sabertooth as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you think they know the real plan?" Gray quietly asked Naruto.

"Maybe... I'm not too sure at the moment. Just remember we're only testing the limits of their power. Just like Master Mavis asked us to. So don't worry about getting one back on Rufus in this fight."

"I know that. I have a feeling this isn't going to be the last time I will have to fight him... And I don't like that feeling." Gray gritted his teeth as he spoke to Naruto.

Meanwhile in the stands the rest of Fairy Tail were relieved Naruto had managed to get Natsu out of this fight. "I don't know how he did it but what ever he's done has worked. I just hope your plan works out First Master." Makarov spoke as he tried o hold back his nerves over this fight.

"I hope so as well Sixth Master."

**_"Well it seems Team Fairy Tail have made a last minute change. So let the match BEGIN!"_**

Naruto quickly ran off towards Orga but stopped right in front of the god slayer daring him to attack.

"Oh so I get the guy who went toe to toe with a wizard saint. Tell me do you think you can dodge this?" Orga taunted Naruto. Naruto simply smiled behind the kunai in his mouth as he stared at Orga.

"120MM BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!" A beam of lightning shot towards Naruto at near the speed of light. Before Orga's attack landed at Naruto another louder screech of light could be heard before Orga's attack rushed past Naruto.

"What the!?" Orga looked onwards in shock.

"So the Chidori really can split lighting in half. huh." Even Naruto looked at bit surprised after what just happened. Orga then noticed the katana blade Naruto was carrying. It was surrounded in blue lighting.

Meanwhile with Rufus and Gray the two mages were continuing to stare each other down. "Aren't you going to attack me?" Rufus asked Gray.

"I could ask you the same question. And beside... You can't beat me twice." Gray stated back towards Rufus.

"Confident aren't we. Let's fix that. MEMORY MAKE: COLORFUL SLASHING ATTACK FLAMES!" Rufus summoned a blast of red flames surrounded by lightning towards Gray. Pulling his arms in front of his body Gray tried his best to block the attack. "And let's finish you off with this since you're an ice mage. MEMORY MAKE: KARMA OF THE BURNING LAND!"

Slamming an open palm into the ground the ground below Gray began to heat up as a blast of heat bursted upwards and the inferno surrounded Gray.

With Naruto and Orga it seemed to many in the crowd that Naruto was merely toying with the Sabertooth mage. "Sit still you bastard!" Orga shouted out of frustration.

Orga continue'd to fire blast after blast of black lightning towards Naruto. Naruto simply dodged them by throwing his kunai away and raijin'd toward it. "You must be getting tired by now, surely."

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE LIGHTNING GOD'S BELLOOOOOOOOW!" Firing a blast of black lightning from his mouth Orga's attack was heading straight towards Naruto.

This time Naruto didn't try to dodge it. "LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI BLADE!" Channeling the chidori into the katana Naruto cut the god's bellow in two and he continue'd to run towards Orga.

Orga started to panic and fired blast at close range towards Naruto. Without the need of his kunai Naruto ducked underneath the blank rage attack as he moved upwards to attack. But instead of using the sword's blade Naruto used the pommel of the sword and smashed it into the side of Orga's head. Orga spun and crashed into the walls of the arena out cold from the heavy strike to the head.

Naruto turned towards Rufus as he seen Gray barely standing from Rufus' last attack. Gray was breathing heavily but was still standing and wasn't backing down. "It's great to see you're still standing Gray. Was kind of worried after his last attack.

Gray laughed slightly as he turned to walk towards Naruto. "He's strong but he's got nothing on Natsu's flames." Gray commented towards Naruto but stopped and turned to face Rufus one more time. "You pride yourself over your memories so remember this. This match ended in a draw between us. Next time I'll be sure to finish it. He's all yours Naruto."

Naruto and Gray high fived as Gray walked towards the arena exit. "Nice job Gray."

"Tagging yourself into a match you were not part of. You show little faith in your team mate." Rufus stated as he started to stare down at Naruto.

"Little faith huh... I don't see it like that. he never lost to you. you couldn't beat him."

"He never landed a hit on me. I don't see how I didn't win."

"That's true but he didn't fall to the ground. He was still standing. You used two attacks that could've beaten most people in one hit but not Gray. But i'm not surprised since you use borrowed magic."

"Excuse me. I do not see what you mean."

"Then I'll show you. since I already know your weakness, I'll beat you with one attack." Naruto's statement caught Rufus attention.

"Weakness... Fine then. I'll use your magic to beat you then." Rufus said with a smug look on his face. "MEMORY MAKE: TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" Above the arena a huge swirling cloud appeared. From the cloud a meteor flew down towards Naruto.

"Copied magic can never suppress the real thing. TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: SEMA!" Naruto used the same magic but it was different. The clouds swirled faster and covered a much larger area. And the meteor itself dwarfed the one created by Rufus.

"Im... Impossible!" Rufus stated in shock as the meteor created by Naruto crumbled his own as Naruto's attack was heading directly towards him.

Seeing the panic in Rufus' face Naruto quickly dashed towards the Sabertooth mage.

Before Rufus could react Naruto punched hard into his gut. The wind was completely knocked out of his lungs as Rufus fell to his knees. Naruto then turned towards the meteor as he activated his Nine Tails Chakra mode.

Using the chakra cloak he crated a giant hand and caught his own attack. "REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" The meteor suddenly vanished from above the arena. Several seconds later a bright flash of light was seen several hundred miles away. Moments later a loud crashing sound was heard that made every person in the whole city cover their ears.

Rufus stared at Naruto having lost control over his body. "There was a saving in the scrolls given to me as a child. It took me several years to figure out what it meant. You are an example of it's saying. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth, run through the field and seek strength. You only know. You cannot physically attack. You let your magic protect you but you cannot protect yourself. One hit was all I ever needed to ever beat you. Anything more would just be cruel." Naruto stated as he turned and walked away from Rufus.

Rufus fought his own body to try and stand up but collapsed the moment Naruto finished speaking. "And it looks like Rufus is down! This mean Fairy Tail win another 10pts and finish today's events with a maximum of 20 pts!"

Naruto made his way back to the rest of his team mates as Gray and the other were waiting. "How you feeling?" Naruto asked with a concerned tone.

"Honestly I think I might be able to go a few more rounds hehe." Gray laughed off his pain as he replied.

"BAAAASTARD!" A voice shouted out before Naruto got punched square in the face. "Why the hell did you do that man! I really wanted to fight. You owe me big time you bastard!"

Naruto rubbed the side his cheeks as it started to swell. "I know, I know. It was a dick move but you would've beaten him with out issue same as Gray. But the first master wanted to test his attacking powers and you wouldn't have allowed that."

"I agreed with the decision." Erza stated to Natsu confirming what Naruto said.

"Same here." Laxus as well stated.

"What when did this happen?" A confused Gajeel asked.

"It was when Erza was beating the shit out of Naruto. I'll honestly never look at Italian the same way again." Laxus coldly stated his eyes darkened out. when Laxus made that last statement however Naruto, Gray and Natsu and fell into the fetal position.

A sweat drop appeared on Gajeel. He stared at Erza with a blank face. "Don't judge my methods... It works."

* * *

**And Cut! So that's all for this chapter folks so let's get started with this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Who do you think could win Madara and Hashirama? Well in the battle most seen in the manga and anime you seen madara fight with the nine tails and lost. So if you took it out of this fight and just had ****Madara and Hashirama i'd fully back Hashirama to win.**

**2) If you could become an anime character who would you become? Tough one... A really tough one. Honestly I'd go for Trafalgar D. Water Law. He's known as the Surgeon of Death. Plus having the Ope Ope no Mi powers would be amazing. Room!**

**3) Could you write a Spanish version? Tbh I've been asked recently several times over this as well as a few asking if they could do a reading of this story. As for the Spanish translation I could do it but it was be using Google Translate and a lot of the stuff a phrases I use in this story wouldn't work the same. but as for the reading of this story, if anyone wants to give it a go you'll have my full support but you'll need to give me a bit of a heads up over it was well lol.**

**4)** **Have you gotten any flame reviews for the story so far? I've gotten a few for this story but they've been written by guest account so I don't really take them all too seriously. But if anyone does flame me knock yourself out. Free speech and all that jazz lol.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Just a bit of news as well. Since the last chapter update the total views for this story has gone over 400,000! I'm over the moon with this and I would like to thank each and ever one who has gone a read this story of mine. And just to compare the difference between my other stories. The Shaman King/Bleach hasn't even broken 1000 views yet lol. So thank you very much! **

**If you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	84. Part 3 Chapter 28

**In case you are wondering this chapter is gonna be the start of the new arc. I know it's early but i feel the ****story is gonna need a bit faster pace. Now I'll still be following the events of the GMG but... I'll only be covering the Fairy Tails fights. But let's start the new arc! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"Wait!" Naruto shouted at a hooded figure. The hooded figure turned and seen Naruto run after him. The figure then quickly turned and ran as fast as he could away from Naruto. "Bastard."_

_Naruto chased him out of the arena and into the streets of Crocus. Suddenly a puff of smoke appeared around the hooded figure and several more appeared, they each scattered in different directions. "Shadow clones! Shit I lost him! I hope Jellal had better luck than me."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 28: The Dragon King Festival Part 1

The hooded figure manged to escape Naruto after creating several shadow clones. After an hour hiding he came out of the shadows of the city and found his partner. "Where you followed?"

"No... I lost him when he ran into the Rune Knights." A female voice spoke.

"Good we can't be found out... Not yet anyway. It was lucky to have Jellal chasing after you. It if was him, you would've been caught. But we still have three days remaining until that day."

"Do you think we can really make a difference?"

"History seems to be moving as it should so our presence here hasn't effected time so far. But I really do hope we can change the future."

* * *

(Three days later in the alternate future)

(Sorrow Returns OST)

Waking up Naruto found a whole in his chest. He felt the chakra of the Nine Tails burn his skin as it tried to heal his broken body. Slowly he tried to stand up. He was currently standing in between the chaos. The capital of Fiore, Crocus in ruins. He was losing a lot of blood but thankfully the chakra he was suing from the Nine Tails sealed his wounds and slowed down the bleeding. He looked around trying to find someone and he soon found Obito, Guy and Minato.

"Mommy!" Minato cried out loudly.

As Naruto got close he found Erza's lifeless body with Minato crying over the dead body of his mother.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... She's gone." Obito noticed Naruto and informed him of Erza's passing.

"Daddy!" Minato rushed towards Naruto who held his son tightly. "Daddy Why? Why did this happen?"

"I think I get it now. Yukino mentioned about when all keys of the Zodiac are together a gateway that will change the world will open."

Suddenly a large Dragon appeared in front of Naruto.

"SEVENTH GATE: GATE OF SHOCK! OPEN!" Might Guy then unleashed an almighty attack. "DAYTIME TIGER! HOWL, YOUTH!" What appeared to be a tiger directly hit the dragon. It cut the dragon wide open for Obito to follow up.

"KAMUI!" Obito then teleported the head of the dragon away from it's body leaving the headless dragon to fall to the ground.

Naruto found himself struggling to breath. "How many... How many have died so far?" Naruto asked Obito in a calm manner.

"From our team. Only me and Might Guy are left. My wife and son along with Kakashi and Jiraiya are all dead. And as far as Fairy Tail... Makarov, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Wendy, Gray, the Strauss' and Erza. I'm not sure about the rest of the guilds."

"So Levy is alive then huh." Naruto gave a relaxed sigh before he looked at his son. Naruto thought hard as he stared at Minato crying over Erza's lifeless body. He walked over to his son and pulled him in for a tight hug. "Son... I won't have much time left. I just want to thank you for allowing me to be your father and Erza to be your mother." With his tears nearly blinding him Naruto loosened his hug on Minato. But only to knock his son out cold with a punch to his gut.

A voice from inside Naruto called out to him as he was dragged into his mind space. _**"Naruto... I can not stop the bleeding from your injuries."**_ Kurama softly spoke.

"Hey... Kurama... Can I ask you for a favor?" Naruto turned to face his friend.

_**"You can ask me anything."**_ Kurama answered.

"I wish to seal you within my son." Kurama looked shocked at Naruto's request but before he could answer Naruto cut him off. "I mean... You die with me. Madara will you take you in what? Ten? Twenty years?.. At least inside my son you can look after him for me. And tell him stories about me and..." Naruto was in tears as he finished.

_**"I would be proud to do so Naruto."**_ Kurama answered Naruto as he smiled towards his soon to be ex-host. **_"I'll leave my charka here so you will be able to survive the extraction."_**

"Thank you... My friend." Naruto smiled as he fist bumped Kurama for the last time.

Naruto exited his mind space and pulled up his son's shirt and placed his right arm on his son's belly. "Look after my son Kurama." Naruto then sent the Nine Tail into his son's body and stood up.

"Naruto... What have you done. Extracting the Nine Tails will kill you!" Obito shouted at Naruto in anger over his recklessness.

"I'm going to die anyway... The internal bleeding was too much for Kurama to handle. He did leave me his chakra so I won't die straight away though... And besides... If I die and my son dies shortly after. So what I'm about to do next will be for nothing." Naruto then gave Minato over to Obito.

"What... What are you doing?" Obito asked with a confused tone.

"Look after my son Obito. And thank you for everything." Naruto brightly smiled at Obito.

"WAIT, NARUTOOOO!"

"REVOLVING FLYING RAIJIN!" Obtio and Minato disappeared leaving only the kunai that Levy held in their place.

"You've sent them away haven't you?" Might Guy asked Naruto.

(Emergence of Talents OST)

"No father wants his son to dies early. I.. Just hope he..." Naruto was cut short as nearly three hundred dragon's appeared around both him and Might Guy.

"Why are the surrounding us?" Might Guy asked in a shocked tone.

"It because charka along with dragon slaying magic can kill dragons. We're their biggest threat to survival."

"I see. Then would you allow me to be beside you in our last stand?"

"It would be my pleasure, bushy brows... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The ground around both Naruto and Might Guy began to shake violently.

"EIGHTH GATE: GATE OF DEATH! OPEN!" A dark red glow began to surround Might Guy after he punctured a hole in his heart.

"KURAMA MAGE MODE!" Naruto's forearms and the shins of his legs became black as night and the slowly gave off a clear golden glow but less than the rest of his body. However his eyes and face were completely changed. His eyes no longer had pupils or any sign of an iris. What was left was a bright golden glow the covered the whole of both eyes. The skin around his eyes became black as night as well and extended all the ways to his ears. His whisker marks became thick marks as well as he entered mage mode. His hair stood up and gave off a golden glow as well.

"I guess I'll be seeing you soon Erza... LET'S GO!"

(Naruto &amp; Might Guy vs Dragons)

(My Name OST)

_**"EARTH DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!"**_ The Earth dragon fired a blast of rocks and soil towards both Naruto and Might Guy.

"WIND STYLE: AIR PALM!" Naruto focused his wind chakra and countered the oncoming attack.

"EVENING ELEPHANT!" Might Guy punched the air quickly causing a vacuum tunnel to blast forward and struck the dragon. He countered with four more continuous punches until the dragon collapsed.

"TAILED BEAST FORM!" A giant fox head of Kurama's chakra appeared below Naruto and engulfed him. A giant Nine Tailed fox rose from the ground.

Several dragons rushed in to attack behind the Nine Tailed fox but it was countered when the fox's tails grabbed their necks. The fox then ran dragging the nine dragons behind it. It turned quickly and like a whip the dragons shot forward in front of the fox. "TAILED BEAST BOMB!" Naruto fired a blast directly between the nine dragons. The blast caught all of the dragons as a giant sphere of chakra engulfed the dragons killing them in it's inferno.

"EVENING ELEPHANT!" Might Guy killed another dragon with five quick punches. Might Guy then fell to his knees afterwards as the pain rushing through his body as slowly taking it's toll. Five dragons seen this and tried to pounce on him.

Naruto using the Nine Tails form grabbed hold of Guy before the Dragons could strike. "Sorry Naruto. This form is more painful them I expected."

"No worries Bushy brows. Do you think you can keep going?"

"Of course. I still have some youth left in me for one more. This will be my final chance." Might guy then pushed himself out of Naruto's grip and stood in front of a large dragon with swirled like scales. "You're the bastards that dropped those minature dragons aren't you?" Might guys asked the Dragon."

**_"Yes, my name is Motherglare and it will be the last thing you hear in this world."_** Upon hearing the Dragon speak Might Guy lowered his body and powered up his remaining chakra.

Naruto meanwhile coughed up blood as the Nine Tails Chakra slowly faded back. He knew he didn't have much time left and tired to converse some chakra for his last chance of redemption. "HEY!" Naruto shouted out to the remaining Dragons. This caught all of there attention except that of Motherglare. "Which one of you killed Erza."

**_"We have each killed countless humans brat."_** A dragons shouted back to Naruto.

"The female re-quip wizard with the red hair." Naruto stated as he pointed towards Erza.

The dragons looked amongst themselves before one called out. **_"I did."_** A giant blue Dragon called out. **_"I killed the girl. She was protecting her son. He was like you and too dangerous."_** Upon hearing the Dragon's words over Erza's last stand he smiled.

"Then I'll finish you as my final act."

_**"Don't you wish to know my name?"**_

"I don't care what your name is. You killed my Erza and tired to kill my son. I'll make you pay!" The ground then violently began to shake and the Dragons slowly started to back track due to the pressure Naruto was giving off. "RE-QUIP: DEMON BLADE CRIMSON SAKURA!.. It would be more fitting to die with Erza's favorite sword." Naruto pointed the sword towards the Dragon.

(Breakdown OST)

Meanwhile with Might Guy all of his chakra was now ready for his attack. Veins of pure chakra was burning his skin. "Get Ready!" Might Guy then ran towards Motherglare at full speed. He moved so fast that the space around his started to distort and the aura of his chakra formed a body resembling a celestial dragon. "NIGHT GUY!" With one kick the bone inside Might Guy's leg was shattered into a million pieces and the head of Motherglare was destroyed.

The headless body of Motherglare fell to the ground. The dragon watched with a stunned expression clearly showing on there faces. One went to move to finish off Might Guy but was stopped by another one.

"Why have you stopped me Norberta!" The male voice of the dragon called out.

"He's already dead Drogon. And will soon turn to dust." The female voice of Norberta answered.

Might Guy looked towards the night sky as he slowly started to burn away. Through the smoke covering the air he was able to make out a single star in the sky. Just before his body fully disappeared he smiled.

(Naruto Theme OST: The Last Version)

'His scales are colored blue and I'm guessing with those fish fins he must be a Water Dragon.' Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the Dragon in front of him. "LIGHTNING STYLE: CHIDORI BLADE!" Naruto then rushed towards the Blue Dragon with lightning screaming down Erza's blade. Moments before he came into contact with the dragon he jumped upwards in front of it.

The dragon then opened it's jaws as it tired to swallow Naruto whole. "GREAT DRAGON SHOCK!" Naruto brought the blade downwards and sliced the Dragon cleanly in two down the middle.

The two sides of the Dragon flew to the ground as Naruto stood between them. Naruto coughed up even more blood from before. It forced Naruto to his knees and he continue'd his fit of coughing.

Slowly Naruto tired to stand back on his two. The dragons kept clear of Naruto at this point as they slowly watched him stumble towards Erza.

Having reached Erza's body Naruto once more fell to his knees. He stood perfectly still for several seconds before one of the dragons slowly checked on Naruto.

"He's dead." The Dragon stated as he seen the smile on Naruto's face as his eyes were shut.

* * *

(Present Timeline)

"Hey!" The male hooded figure was woken from his sleep as the female hooded figure shoved him away.

"What? What is it?"

"We need to move the Rune Knight will be near us soon." She stated as he got back up to his feet.

The hooded figure then noticed the scoreboard of the days events.

_1st - Sabertooth - 52pts _  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 51pts (+5)_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail - 48pts (+10)_  
_4th - Hidden Beasts - 44pts (+10)_  
_5th - Mermaid Heel - 35pts (+10)_  
_6th - Quatro Cerberus - 30pts (+5)_  
_7th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_8th - Twilight Orge - 6pts_

"It looks like history is still on course. Let's move." The male hooded figure walked away revealing a single sharingan eye spinning.

* * *

**And Cut! So that's all for this chapter folks. gonna be changing the pace on the story for this new arc and posting it early as i'm gonna need time for a new arc in my other story. So with out delay here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Is the GMG gonna end the same as the anime/manga? No I will be changing a few aspects of as seen the the line up for team Fairy Tail.**

**2) Why short chapters? It's kind of the style I like as most chapters are short yes but they contain either a fight on its own or a lot of information. **

**3) What chapter are Sting and Rogue going to fight Natsu and Gajeel? I won't know the exact chapter but either in two or three chapters.**

**4) If you reborn, which anime world you prefer born to? Another tough question. I change my answers several times over this one. One world I would never want to be born in would be Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan. But the world I would love to live in at the moment would be Pokemon. And by the Way Fire Pokemon rule!**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	85. Part 3 Chapter 29

**So another chapter coming up of Naruto The Fairy Tail Shadow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_"We need to move the Rune Knight will be near us soon." She stated as he got back up to his feet._

_The hooded figure then noticed the scoreboard of the days events._

_1st - Sabertooth - 52pts _  
_2nd - Lamia Scale - 51pts (+5)_  
_3rd - Fairy Tail - 48pts (+10)_  
_4th - Hidden Beasts - 44pts (+10)_  
_5th - Mermaid Heel - 35pts (+10)_  
_6th - Quatro Cerberus - 30pts (+5)_  
_7th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_8th - Twilight Orge - 6pts_

_"It looks like history is still on course. Let's move." The male hooded figure walked away revealing a single sharingan eye spinning._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 29: The Dragon King Festival Part 2

Naruto woke up on the start of the fourth day of the Grand magic games. He looked around the room and seen Erza's sleeping face beside him in the bed. He then seen his son sleeping on his bed as well. Letting both of them have a few more minutes of rest Naruto got up and after quickly changing he felt his hotel room. He spent his morning running around Crocus.

He then noticed a lot of Rune knight activity in his jog but thought nothing of it. However little did Naruto notice that he was being followed by both hooded figures. Naruto soon arrived back to the teams hotel and found both Erza and Minato awake and eating breakfast.

They spent the rest of the morning preparing for the days events. Little did Naruto know that at the end of the day everything would change. They soon made there way afterwards to the Domus Flau Arena.

**_"Hello and welcome to the fourth day of the Grand Magic games!"_** Chapati announced as the crowd roared. **_"With myself and Yajima today we have Jason from Sorcerers Weekly!"_**

_**"THIS IS SOOOO COOOOOL!"**_ Jason shouted with excitement.

**_"And to explain today's events. Today we will have a mini tournament! for the Quarter and Semi final each team will allow one person to fight for them. The winner of these fights will gain their team 10pts! And the final will be a double match with two members of the one team taking part. and the final winner will gain 20pts for the overall victory! But once a member has taken part in a round he or she will not able to take part in the latter rounds so each team will have to chose wisely. The draw for the Quater finals will be done through the teams current rankings."_**

Once Chapati finished explaining a screen showed the draw for the quarter finals and Semi finals.

_Hidden B__easts __vs __Mermaid Heel (1)  
__Fairy Tail vs __Quatro Cerberus (2)  
__Lamia Scale vs __Blue Pegasus (3)  
__Sabertooth vs __Twilight Orge (4)_

_Match 1 vs Match 2  
Match 3 vs match 4_

**_"So with the teams drawn let's start the first match! Which is Hidden Beasts verses Mermaid Heel!"_**

"I think i'll give the rules to Natsu. He's still with Lucy and he missed them." Naruto stated to his team mates.

"Out battle round is next. Don't you want to take part in it?" A confused Gajeel asked.

"Naw, i'll leave it to Erza or Laxus." Naruto waved off Gajeel's question.

"Hey what about me jackass!" Gajeel shouted back at anger towards Naruto.

"Oh that's simple. you and Natsu will be in the final." Naruto simply replied leaving a confused Erza, Laxus and Gajeel behind.

"So... He that confident we'll get there then." Laxus spoke up.

"Well if we win we'll face either Hidden Beasts or Mermaid Heel. So maybe he has a plan?" Erza asked. she was just as confused as the rest of her team.

"Either way Shadow better be right." Gajeel grunted in frustration. The team then watched Hiruzen and Millianna walk out to the arena.

* * *

(Natsu)

Natsu and Happy were currently watching over Lucy. She was still covered in bandages and was still heavily sleeping. It was one of the few times you wouldn't see Natsu have his normal happy go lucky personality. The last time both of them were like this was when Lisanna 'died.'

Soon he found the door to the room open and find Naruto walk in. "Hey Natsu, Happy. How's Lucy doing?" Naruto asked.

Happy remained silent as Natsu sighed before he responded. "She's still sleeping. So what's happening then?" Natsu asked Naruto.

"Well the rules for today's events came up there now. I won't explain them all but if things go to plan either Erza or Laxus will fight in the first round. I'll take over the next round and you and Gajeel will finish us off." Naruto explained to Natsu.

But the moment he finished Lucy started to stir. "Lucy!" Happy shouted in joy.

"Thank god she's awake!" Natsu shouted in relief.

Lucy groaned as she opened her eyes. "Natsu, Happy Naruto... What happened?"

"Simply told you got the shit kicked out of you and have been out cold with your injuries for the last two days." Naruto chuckled to Lucy. "So don't stress yourself out for the time being ok. Just take your time to rest. We'll take care of the rest." Naruto then patted Natsu's back as he left Natsu and Lucy alone with Happy.

Lucy then looked down to find Natsu kneeling down. His head was resting on her bed. "I'm... I'm... I'm so glad you alright Lucy." Natsu could barely be heard through his muffled cries.

"Yeah... We're both glad you're ok again Lucy." Happy joined in with tear flowing as well.

Lucy couldn't help but smile wildly at both of them. "Thank you." Lucy placed her hand on the top of Happy and Natsu's head.

Natsu pulled his face up to show Lucy his face covered in tears. "I don't know what I would've done Lucy... I..."

Lucy then pulled Natsu in for a tight hug. "I would feel the same way. Natsu."

"I love you... Lucy." Natsu tightened his hug on Lucy as he confessed. Lucy was shocked to hear those words coming from Natsu's face. Now she couldn't help but cry, but it was not out of sorrow but happiness.

"You dummy... I wanted to say it first." Lucy complained as they continue'd to embrace each other. Lucy then looked up to see the bright smiling face of Happy staring at her. "Say it cat and i'll end you." the tone in Lucy's voice was nothing short of rage as she glared at Happy.

"Aye" a nervous Happy replied. His one perfect change to truly troll both Natsu and Lucy was wasted.

* * *

(Erza vs Bacchus)

"Hey guys what I'd miss?" Naruto asked as he returned to his team mates.

"Not much Erza's about to enter this round and Hiruzen walked over Millianna much like he did with Erza." Laxus commentated giving Naruto the information he wanted.

"I wonder who Titania will be fighting?" Gajeel asked out out loud.

"Well as far as she's told me only one person from Quatro has given her a challenge and I don't see them using there trump card early so... Aww shit." Naruto was speechless for a few moments as he seen the member representing Quatro Cerberus. It was Bacchus.

"I'm guessing by your reaction that's the one Erza had issues with in the past." Laxus dryly stated.

"If he hits on her i'll kill him." Naruto groaned under his breath but the sensitive hearing of the two dragon slayers pick up his words.

_**"And from Team Fairy Tail it's Erza Scarlet! and she'll be facing Bacchus of Quatro Cerberus! Let the match begin!"**_

(Battle of Magic Competitions OST)

Erza dashed towards Bacchus but the palm mage lowered his back and avoided the swing of Erza's sword. "Easy there hot stuff don't mess with the money maker." Bacchus pointed towards his face. Erza showed her annoyance as she continue'd her assault on the mage from Quatro Cerberus.

Eventually Bacchus turned his defensive stance into and offensive one and made the first solid hit of the match by striking an open palm into Erza's chest plate. This caused her chest plate to shatter from the impact. Erza was also forced backwards.

"Stripping already and I haven't even had a drink yet. This is going to be fun." Bacchus commented as he licked his lips.

"You'll pay for this." Erza gritted her teeth as she spoke. "RE-QUIP: BLACK WING ARMOUR!" Having quickly re-quipped Erza took off into the air and started to attack from distance.

"YEAH! KICK HIS ASS ERZA!" Naruto shouted out in support of Erza. He was joined by the cheers of Minato and the rest of the guild as well.

Bacchus continue'd to avoid Erza's attacks as the crowd watched. "His fighting style reminds me of the Hyuga clan." Kakashi commented as he watched Bacchus' movements.

"He could be one to watch out for tomorrow. But I think Might Guy might be best to take him on don't you think?" Jiraiya spoke on his thought of the best way to counter Bacchus. Might Guy however remained silent as he was watching Bacchus more closely than the rest of the team.

Erza was starting to get tired. Her magic power was almost full but her stamina of relentless attacks was wearing her down. She soon couldn't contain her flight and as she moved towards the ground Bacchus once more struck her armour. This time it was her back as Erza lost sight of him for a moment.

Her armour was once more destroyed and she was flung forwards from the force of Bacchus' attack. "I'm getting bored now so I'll put you out of your misery." Bacchus then pulled out a gourd and drunk from it. His posture then slumped downwards as he extended his arms.

Bacchus charged towards what most believed to be a helpless Erza. "RE-QUIP!" In a flash Bacchus struck Erza several times in quick session. Bacchus turned around he expected to see Erza on her knees with his victory in hand.

(Titania Dances OST)

"ADAMANTINE ARMOUR!" Erza stood tall having withstood Bacchus' attack with ease. However Erza wasn't finished. "RE-QUIP: HEAVEN'S WHEEL ARMOUR!" Having re-quipped into her favorite armour Erza summoned over two hundred sword around. "Dodge this!"

Erza then sent all of the swords towards Bacchus in one swift move. Bacchus having on way to counter the amount of attacks took a hit from nearly every sword. With Erza's first hit she managed to defeat Bacchus.

"And Bacchus is down! This fight seemed one sided but it was quickly turned around by none other than the Queen of the fairies her self Titania! Fairy Tail get 10pts and will go into the semi finals!"

"That was an incredible battle. It's a shame we won't be seeing much more of Erza in today's events." Yajima commented on the outcome of the battle.

"SOOOO COOOOLLLLL!" Jason was just excited as ever.

"YEAH!" Naruto shouted out from the top of his lungs in celebration.

"So i'm guessing you'll go next for us then?" Laxus asked his brother.

"They are from my home world. I'm the one they wish to fight as well. It only seems right doesn't it." Naruto said with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile with Hidden Beasts one person was the most happy to see Erza to win. "Looks like you'll get Naruto after all. I wouldn't have expected anything less from Naruto's wife." Obito commented as he patted Rin's shoulders.

"I know. Now i'll get to test his Tailed Beast." Rin commented.

The hooded figures also watched the battle. The two of them had wild smiles on there faces. "I never seen this battle but I know the past me would've loved to have seen these battles."

"You think this one was exciting... Wait till the next time Fairy Tail take the field."

* * *

**And Cut! Alright so it's been a while since my lat post and i've started a new Fan Fic since then. I'll be sloing down the updates in this story for the time being. Now before you ask it is to do with the Manga as I like to plan everything out in advance. I've actually finished up to the start of the recent Arc but i'm working out how to play the current one out. and i really feel this will be the last Arc so i want everything to fall rightly into place nicely. But with out delay here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) With the last chapter,is Naruto going to die? In the alternative future Naruto does die. But don't worry the finale of this arc will have Naruto surviving.**

**2) Who is the male hooded figure as we all know the female is future Lucy? It's still a secret but you are more than welcome to guess.**

**3) If you could choose between living in the Boku no Pico world or Attack on Titan which one? Oh god! ATTACK ON TITAN! ATTACK ON TITAN! IT'S A TRAP! THE RETURN OF THE WHY BONNER!**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	86. Part 3 Chapter 30

**A few things I've noticed while I was writing this chapter. First thing was this Story Part 3 is the longest story part of this series so far with Part 1 having 22 chapters and Part 2 having 28. The scary thing is. It could get longer as we haven't even finished 3 more Arcs after this current one, The Dragon King Festival. The second thing I noticed is I actually have gone past over 200,000 words in this story. Never would've expected to have gone this far into the story by this stage but I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and currently still is. So with out any further delay here is the lastest chapter in Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Meanwhile with Hidden Beasts one person was the most happy to see Erza to win. "Looks like you'll get Naruto after all. I wouldn't have expected anything less from Naruto's wife." Obito commented as he patted Rin's shoulders._

_"I know. Now i'll get to test his Tailed Beast." Rin commented._

_The hooded figures also watched the battle. The two of them had wild smiles on there faces. "I never seen this battle but I know the past me would've loved to have seen these battles."_

_"You think this one was exciting... Wait till the next time Fairy Tail take the field."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 30: The Dragon King Festival Part 3: Jinchuriki vs Jinchuriki.

_**"To recap open the earlier eventsof the first round Yuka of Lamia Scale defeated Ren of Blue Pegasus while Orga of Sabertooth one kit KO'd Marco of Twilight Orge. Winning 10pts for each guild."**_

_**"SO COOOOOL!"**_ Jason shouted with excitement.

_**"Now it was the first of the semi finals and it involves Hidden Beasts vs Fairy Tail!"**_

_**"This should be an exciting match up in our hands. I look forward to it."**_ Yajima commented hoping to see Naruto fight.

_**"And it appears both combatants have just entered the arena. It's Rin of Hidden Beasts versus Naruto of Fairy Tail!"**_

Naruto and Rin walked up to each other and Rin stared the blond haired mage from Fairy Tail down. "Ehh if this is about the earlier fight with Hiruzen I can explain." Naruto responded to Rin's attempt of staring through his head.

"It's not that." Rin responded. "I need your help before we begin fighting."

Naruto looked confused before asking. "What is it?"

(Emergence of Talents OST)

"We need to create two shadow clones each and form a barrier around the arena." Rin stated to Naruto.

"That serious then huh?" Naruto looked at Rin for a few more moments. Erza watched nervously. She knew the fight was about to get serious when a barrier was needed. "Alright then. SHADOW CLONE!" Instead of two, four clones appeared around Naruto.

"I only asked for two. Why did you create four?" Rin asked with a slightly angry tone.

"It's because I can make over a five thousand clones with out feeling much effect. And I guess using clones would effect you. I just want this fight to be a bit more fairer." Naruto simply replied as the clones each took a corner of the arena.

"I suppose it should be a strong barrier then." Naruto stated as he nodded to his clones. "FOUR RED YANG FORMATION!" A large red barrier surrounded both Rin and Naruto leaving the whole of the arena for them inside the square barrier.

"Impressive."

"My mom's notes. Only real seals I can work on are barrier seals. I struggle on the simple stuff hehe." Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Then let's begin. THREE TAILS CHAKRA MODE!" Rin clapped her hands and found herself surrounded in a coat of green flames with a hint of grey.

"Right off the bat huh. NINE TAILS CHAKRA MODE!" Naruto made the same actions as Rin but his body was covered in orange flames instead.

"One thing though. Before we start come at me... with the intent to kill."

(Rin vs Naruto)

(Kokuten OST)

Rin charged at Naruto with a kunai in both hands. "RE-QUIP: KUNAI." Naruto quickly summoned two kunai and parried the Rin first attacked aimed at his throat. Rin was forced forward but followed through and kicked Naruto's head with the back of her heel.

Naruto was forced to roll with the forced used behind Rin's Tailed Beast Chakra enhanced attack. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON BULLET!" A huge water dragon shoot from Rin's mouth and quickly moved towards Naruto.

"FIRE STYLE: MASSIVE RASENBLAZE!" Naruto tackled the attack head on with a huge Rasengan coated in flames. The inside of the barrier was then covered in mist as both attacks canceled each other out.

"WATER STYLE: WILD WATER WAVE!" A wide tidal wave of water this time made it's way to Naruto.

"FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE ANNIHILATION!" Naruto countered once more with a wide fire attack of his own.

Both attacks were on equal measure and once more canceled each other out. The mist then grew thicker due to this and soon rose into the air.

Naruto expected Rin to continue her assault and quickly took a defensive stance. However there was no quick counter from Rin. For several tense moments nothing happened. Suddenly Naruto felt a sharp pain run down his leg. He found a same line of blood drop down it.

"It's not serious but you'll find it hard to stand." Rin's voice spoke out in the mist. However in truth the wound was instantly healed due to the Nine Tails Chakra.

Naruto was finding it hard to locate her position. Her voice seemed to be bouncing off the walls of the barrier and echoing inside it. He also found it hard finding her through sensing negative emotions. He could sense those outside but he was drawing a blank on finding Rin.

(Man of the World OST)

"So this is how ninja's fight back home. I must say it's more challenging then fights here." Naruto spoke out to Rin but he got no response.

"You know as fun as this is i'm gonna have to end it now. WIND STYLE: SHOCKWAVE!" Naruto quickly extended his arms outward as a gust of wind blasted the mist upwards and out of the barrier.

Naruto looked around and could not find any sign of Rin. Soon he heard a shout from Erza. "NARUTO SHE'S BEHIND YOU!" As soon as Naruto turned around Rin stabbed him in the gut with a kunai.

"Sorry about this Naruto. I'll make sure your healed after this fight." Rin softly spoke as Naruto fell on her shoulders. His Chakra mode expelled as well as his shadow clones surrounding the arena. Naruto then fell to the ground.

Inside Naruto's mind the Nine Tail let out a roar. _**"You idiot. You're going to let a genjutsu like that beat you? GET UP!"**_ The Nine Tails roared as he pumped some of his Chakra into Naruto.

Back in the real world Naruto did not have any injuries and his clones were still holding the barrier. Rin with her Tailed Beast Chakra mode dispelled as well was walking away and towards one of the clones. Fairy Tail were watching the events unfold in shock and horror as Naruto lied out cold on the ground. "He lost... Naruto lost." Erza then out a muffled shock.

"She made it look so easy too. All that effort we go into fighting each other and down he goes like that." Laxus stated in shock as well.

"Jiji... Is my dad okay?" Minato asked Makarov.

(We are Fairy Tail OST)

"I honestly..." Makarov was about to answer Minato but Naruto slowly started to pull himself onto his feet. The crowd started the roar as he did so.

"Genjutsu... First time it's happened to me... I won't let that happen again." Naruto stated as he stared at Rin. "MAGE MODE!"

"So that didn't beat you. Good... I can go all out now. Let's go... ISOBU!" Rin's body was then took over by a crimson red orb that grew to a massive size before dispelling. It revealed a large Three Tailed Turtle.

Inside Naruto's mind the Nine Tails once more called out to Naruto. **_"That mode won't beat Isobu."_**

"So what. It's worth a shot... I have to at least try do I?"

_**"Naruto... I've watched you since you were born. I know what you can take. But a Tailed Beast is another thing..."**_ The Nine Tails was quite for a few moments before. **_"Let me help you."_**

Naruto was stunned by the Nine Tail's request. "W... What?"

_**"Let me help you Naruto... In not only defeating my brother Isobu... But also Madara Uchiha."**_ The Nine Tails stated to Naruto.

"And how can you help me. I already have your chakra. But you did agree to not take any during the tournament..."

**_"Fool! The amount of chakra you took was noting but a drop of my full power. I am the strongest of all the Tailed Beasts after all."_** The Nine Tails roared out.

"Then tell me how you'll help." Naruto asked with an annoyed tone.

_**"We'll have to merge our chakra as one."**_ The Nine Tails stated as he brought his fist forward. "With this however. Our senses will be merged. We'll feel the same pain and... The same scars.

"Have you no longer seen me as a brat then?"

_**"No... You're still a brat in my eyes. Just not a bad one."**_ Naruto didn't know if the Nine Tails was joking or not but sort of took it as a complement.

"Alright then. I'll agree to this Nine Tails."

_**"Kurama."**_

"What?"

_**"My name... It's Kurama."**_

"That's a better name..." Naruto stated towards Kurama as they bumped fists. Naruto then felt a surge of power rush through his body. It was like nothing he ever felt before. His shocked face looked up at Kurama's smiling face. "You let me take your chakra didn't you."

_**"Yes... I also knew your mother and father were in the seal... Although I never expected to merge our chakra into one... It's a nice surprise."**_

Naruto nodded towards Kurama as he returned with a smile of his own and he slowly undid the seal around Kurama.

Back in the arena Naruto slowly turned his mage mode off. _**"Are you not taking me seriously then?"**_ Rin/Isubo asked Naruto.

"No I am taking you seriously. But I'll need my partner's help do beat you." Naruto stated out as he grinned at Rin/Isubo.

(My Name OST)

Erza and the rest of the Hidden Beasts heard Naruto's statement. "Partner... You mean?!"

"LET GO... KURAMA!" Naruto shouted out as once more his body was engulfed in orange flames but this time the flames were different. Instead of being pure orange flames in side flak jacket he wore became black and the markings of the seal became solid instead of the spiral it was before. The markings of his face also became thicker and a giant and clear fox's head emerged from the ground and swallowed Naruto but he never flinched. Stead the rest of it's body rose from the ground. _**"RAAAAAHHHHHH!"**_ Kurama roared out as he charged at Rin/Isobu.

**_"Well it looks like this battle as become a full on monster smackdown!" _**

**_"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOOOOLLLLLLLLL!"_**

**_"I've never seen anything like this."_**

Naruto/Kurama jumped into the air to punched Rin/Isobu. The Three tails then rolled into a ball and rushed away from Naruto/Kurama's attack.

_**'Naruto avoid that attack at all cost. Isubo is faster in that form and is hard to hit so use the tail beast bomb from the air.'**_ Kurama informed Naruto inside his mind

'A full powered Tailed Beast Bomb? Won't that kill her?' Naruto asked Kurama as he jumped out of the way from another Rin/Isobu roll attack.

_**'Brat I may be the strongest of all my brothers and sisters but Isobu's armour is by far the strongest. You don't have to directly hit him the blast alone with knock him and Rin out cold. The only issue is avoiding the blast ourselves as it will go upwards.'**_ Kurama stated.

'I got that covered.' Naruto told Kurama. Naruto/Kurama then charged there attack. **_"TAILED BEAST BOOOOMB!"_** The bomb flew downwards and just missed Rin/Isobu but upon impact the bomb exploded. "FLYING RAIJIN!" Naruto/Kurama quickly escaped the barrier by teleporting outside beside on of the clones holding the barrier.

The blast wave from the explosion was fierce as the barrier expanded outwards but held. The blast wave then exploded upwards and through the roof of the barrier. When the dust settled Rin was seen in the center of the barrier out cold.

_**"AND NARUTO HAS WON IT FOR FAIRY TAIL!"**_

_**"THAT WAS AN AWESOME FISH! SO COOOOOLLLLL!"**_

_**"Remarkable."**_

_**"With this win it's another 10pts for Fairy Tail so let's look at the board."**_

_1st - __Fairy Tail - 68pts (+20pts)_  
_2nd - __Sabertooth - 62pts (+10pts)_  
_3rd - __Lamia Scale - 61pts (+10pts)_  
_4th - Hidden Beasts - 54pts (+10pts)_  
_5th - Mermaid Heel - 35pts_  
_6th - Quatro Cerberus - 30pts_  
_7th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_8th - Twilight Orge - 6pts_

**_"This brings them to a first place but that will change after the next battle between Lamia Scale and Sabertooth! The winner of this fight will be in the doubles final versus Fairy Tail!"_**

Naruto sighed in relief as he deactivated his Kurama mode as he undid the Shadow Clones and therefore the barrier. Rin was slowly waking up but was finding it hard to move. "Here I'll help you up." Naruto offered his help to Rin as he pulled her arm over his shoulder.

"You linked with Kurama then... I'm glad to have seen that. Isobu is as well."

_**'It's good to see my brother make friends.'**_ The voice of Isubo spoke inside of Naruto's head.

_**'Get out of my brats head you old coot.'**_ Kurama argued with Isobu.

**_'You're the same age as me y'know.'_** Isobu rebuffed on Kurama's comments. Rin and Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the exchange between there Tailed Beasts.

* * *

**And cut! So that wraps up this chapter folks so let's get rickrolling with the Q&amp;A! Only one question but here goes.**

**1) If you could have a power of a certain anime character and went to your favorite anime world what would it be and what will you do? For anime powers it would have to be the sharingan. I could cause nothing but panic a chaos with it lol. And for an anime world to enter with it is tough but i'd go with a new one coming out soon My Hero Academia.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	87. Part 3 Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_**"With this win it's another 10pts for Fairy Tail so let's look at the board."**_

_1st - Fairy Tail - 68pts (+20pts)_  
_2nd - Sabertooth - 62pts (+10pts)_  
_3rd - Lamia Scale - 61pts (+10pts)_  
_4th - Hidden Beasts - 54pts (+10pts)_  
_5th - Mermaid Heel - 35pts_  
_6th - Quatro Cerberus - 30pts_  
_7th - Blue Pegasus - 13pts_  
_8th - Twilight Orge - 6pts_

**_"This brings them to a first place but that will change after the next battle between Lamia Scale and Sabertooth! The winner of this fight will be in the doubles final versus Fairy Tail!"_**

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 31: The Dragon King Festival Part 4: Dragon Slayers versus Dragon Slayers.

(Fairy Tail Tenrou Island Theme OST)

_1st - Sabertooth - 72pts (+20pts)_  
_2nd - Fairy Tail - 68pts (+20pts)_

**_"Now it's time. The final match of the day. Fairy Tail versus Sabertooth. It's a heated arena, but be sure to not miss any of this next fight! Just now, the emblems of both guilds have been erected in the arena! The guild known as the strongest seven years ago. Versus the the guild that currently holds that claim. With only 4pts between both teams a win for Sabertooth could see there lead extended to 24pts while Fairy Tail could go 16pts in the lead."_**

The crowd's roar only get wilder and louder as the anticipation grew. _**"And it's Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel. Versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue! All four of them are Dragon Slayers! They all use the magic that was made to kill dragons. It's finally time for their confrontation! Who will win? The Fairy or the Tiger! Four dragons have now been released onto the battlefield! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"**_

As soon as the match began Sting and Rogue made a move towards Natsu and Gajeel but the pair from Fairy Tail were the first to strike.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!"

"IRON DRAGON'S HARD FIST!"

Both Sting and Rogue rolled backwards but only Rogue managed to stay on his feet.

"FIRE DRAGON'S TALON!" Natsu followed up his attack on Sting back backheeling his gut while he was lying on the ground.

"IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!" A pillar of Iron punched and extended inwards Rogue's gut from Gajeel's attack.

"WHITE DRAGON'S ROOOOOAR!" A beam of white light fired from Sting's mouth. Natsu and Gajeel both avoided the attack.

As Gajeel ducked out of the way of Sting's attack Rogue followed up with his own. "SHADOW DRAGON'S SLASH!"

But Gajeel easily countered. "IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!" Gajeel's counter proved to be more powerful than rogue's and it caused the Sabertooth mage to be send flying backwards.

But his head was caught by Natsu who dashed towards Sting with Rogue's head in his hand. "FIRE DRAGON'S WING ATTACK!"

The rest of Team Fairy Tail drew smiles on there faces as they watched Natsu and Gajeel tower over there opponents. "It looks like Natsu and Gajeel really haven't been tested yet." Laxus commented.

"Yes but don't question the spirit Sting and Rogue are showing either." Erza replied towards Laxus.

"All four are holding back. But it looks like Sting and Rouge are about to make the first step up in this match." Naruto noticed Sting and Rogue slowly pull themselves back to there feet.

"Strong, as I thought you'd be..." Sting commented as he wiped away dust from his mouth.

"Gajeel." Rogue lowly growled.

"Did you guys really beat dragon's with that level of power?" Natsu asked with a confused tone.

"Not beat... Killed. With these very hands." Sting answered.

"Weren't they your parents!?" Natsu once more asked with time with anger in his voice.

"That has nothing to do with you!" Sting shouted back in response to Natsu. "Now I'll show you the power that kills dragons. WHITE DRIVE."

"SHADOW DRIVE."

(Third Generation Dragon Slayers OST)

"NOW RECEIVE THE JUDGEMENT OF HOLY WHITE!" Sting shouted as he charged at Natsu punching him in his face.

"SALAMADER!" Gajeel shouted but quickly had to run his attention towards Rogue who followed up with a kick to his head.

"You cannot capture a shadow." Sting and Rogue then bombarded Natsu and Gajeel.

"WHITE DRAGON'S CLAW!" Sting then marked Natsu's stomach.

"I can't... Move." Natsu grunted as he struggled to move an inch.

"It's a holy attack that leaves a stigmata to restrict your movements. And with this... I WILL SURPASS YOU!" Sting shouted once more as he charged an attack for Natsu.

Meanwhile with Gajeel his fight with Rogue had become one of cat and mouse. With every attack Gajeel made on Rogue it was pass through him.

"The dragon that becomes shadows hides itself. Surely hunting it's prey." Rogue stated as he charged an attack for Gajeel.

But he found his arm was caught by Gajeel. "Surely hunting... What was that?" Gajeel coldly stated.

Sting now was fully charged and aimed another fist towards Natsu but he noticed a smile on the fire dragon slayer's face.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu who was barely able to move moments ago punched Sting's face in.

"W... Why can you move!" A shocked Sting asked only to notice steam rising from the location of his stigmata mark on Natsu's gut.

"You're good. But not good enough." Natsu stated to Sting.

"Don't get too full of yourselves, you punks." With his grip still on Rogue's arm Gajeel slammed his elbow onto his chin. "Don't look down on Fairy Tail!"

Sting was taken back from Natsu's sudden recovery and steadied himself. "I'll have to use my best then. The white dragon's fist will even turn flames to ash. DRAGON SLAYERS SECRET ART: HOLY NOVA!"

A giant orb of white magic surrounded and consumed Natsu. A huge pile of dust flew up into the air from the outcome of Sting's attack.

(Sannin no Dragon Slayer OST)

But when the dust settled Natsu was seen standing tall and holding on to Sting's fist. Sting couldn't believe what he was seeing as he started to sweat under Natsu's glare.

"Yajima what is this?"

Now it was Sting and Rogue's turn to recieve an bombardment of attacks from Natsu and Gajeel.

"The level between these fighters... They're not in the same league." Yajima stated as Sting and Rogue were next seen lying on the ground in front of the tall standing Natsu and Gajeel.

The rest of Team Fairy Tail were thinking the same thing but unexpectedly Naruto felt the same presence that he felt from the hooded figures several days ago."I have to go."

"What's wrong?" Erza asked with a concerned tone in her voice.

"They're both back again." this was simply Naruto's answer to Erza as he quickly turned and left to chase after them.

However back with the fight both Sting and Rogue were slowly getting up. "We can't let it end here like this." Rogue stated towards Sting.

"Yeah... I knew that this wall could not be surpassed so easily. I made a promise to Lector... I won't lose." The tone color around Sting's face and body changed as he gave off a white glow. "I can't lose. for Lector's sake... DRAGON FORCE MODE!"

"DRAGON FORCE MODE!" Rogue as well as Sting were covered in markings symbolizing there element. White for Sting and black for Rogue.

Jellal who was on his way to meet up with Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks to observe both Sting and Rogue. "It's almost like Natsu when he absorbed my powers to fight Zero. But... They're able to use a dragon's power on their own will... Is this the true power behind a third generation dragon slayer?"

(The Last Magic OST)

Sting then motioned forward. "Rogue, stay back. I'll be enough." The words that Sting spoke shocked the crowd but not those who had witnessed the power of the dragon force before.

**_"Only moments ago Sabertooth were on the back foot... And now they want to go two on one!?" _**

**_"He must be very confident."_**

**_"This is so COOOOLLLLL!"_**

"That bastard is underestimating us..." Gajeel commented with a low growl.

"But this feeling... He's strong." Natsu responded as he remained focused on Sting and his movements.

In a burst of speed Sting punched Natsu's face as he was too slow to react in time. Gajeel attempted to follow up by kicking towards Sting's head but he easily dodged underneath it.

"WHITE DRAGON'S BULLET!" Sting fired towards Gajeel and sent the Iron dragon slayer back. Now Natsu followed up but this time it was behind Sting.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" But like Natsu had done with Sting attack the latter caught Natsu's flaming fist with ease.

With a quick knee to Natsu's stomach Sting then pulled Natsu over his shoulder and threw him towards Gajeel who just managed to get back to his feet by this stage.

"WHITE DRAGON'S HOLY BREAAAAATH!" A small blast of white energy blasted its way towards the floor of the arena and expanded to a massive size size upon impact. The force of the attack alone caused the Floor of the arena to collapse and be destroyed.

"The floor of the arena!" Laxus was simply in shock. "Not even Naruto's attack did that... Is sting stronger than Naruto in that form?"

"He destroyed it yes but he's not as strong as Naruto. We both know that."

"Then explain why the floor didn't give in in his last match with Rin then?" Erza was not able to answer Laxus' question as the match continue'd on the lacrima screens.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Sting shouted as he fell towards Natsu and Gajeel.

"FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN!" Natsu blasted him off the rubble and his head directly hit Sting's chest.

"IRON DRAGON ROOOOOOOAR!" Gajeel followed up behind Sting.

With Sting sent crashing to the ground he was still standing tall. "White Dragon magic is pure and will defeat any enemy. HOLY RAY!" Sting's then sent multiple projectiles towards Natsu and Gajeel while they remained in the air. Unable to avoid the attack both Fairy Tail mages took the attack head on.

Feeling the pain from Sting's last attack both Natsu and Gajeel landed and pressed forward once more. Fists were flying as Sting was making it look easy as he avoided both Natsu's and Gajeel's attacks. The rate of the attack kept increasing as a dust cloud appeared between the three dragon slayers.

But by this stage Naruto has reached the two hooded figures. "You two are coming with me. _**Now.**_" Naruto allowed his body to slightly access Kurama's chakra but only enough to make his eyes become crimson red.

The male hooded figure turned to face face Naruto but the only thing Naruto could see was a red sharingan. **_"MADARA!"_**

"No... I am not Madara nor is this woman with me. We will both follow you after this match but only after it. It's about to get to the best part." The male hooded figure stated towards Naruto before he turned once more to face the lacrima screen.

On the screen it showed Natsu and Gajeel lying on the ground, their faces down.

* * *

**And Cut! Bit of a short chapter I know but the next chapter will have the finish off with Natsu vs Sting and Rogue as well as answering who is the hooded figures. So i hope you'll stay tuned for that but here is this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) From all inner spirit/partner that reside within, like Kurama from Naruto, Zangetsu (Quincy/Hollow) from Bleach, Skeith from .Hack/G.U., Yami/Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ddraig from Highschool DxD, etc, which do you prefer? Most battle manga are kind of like that in a sense but to pick a favourite would be hard. It would be a toss up between three in my eyes. Naruto and Kurama of course as well as ****Yami/Atem from Yu-Gi-Oh but i'd say Yoh and Amidamaru as well.**

**2) How come Sting broke the floor of the arena when you wrote down that the Bijudama didn't? I can explain that one. The Tailed Beast Bomb did yes hit the arena floor but it was confined into a smaller arena and the blast wave was forced upwards due to the blast not able to expand outwards and since there was no force holding it back going upwards that is where the energy of the blast went which allowed the arena floor to remain intact. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	88. Part 3 Chapter 32

**Bit of news up front for you guys. I'm gonna be putting this story on hold for a while after this chapter. The reason behind this is that i wish to get my other two RWBY stories up to cannon ASAP and will have to cut down my time on Naruto the Fairy Tail Shadow in order to do so. Hopefully I should be back around July/ August time for the next chapter after this one. But I hope you enjoy this chapter in the mean time.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Feeling the pain from Sting's last attack both Natsu and Gajeel landed and pressed forward once more. Fists were flying as Sting was making it look easy as he avoided both Natsu's and Gajeel's attacks. The rate of the attack kept increasing as a dust cloud appeared between the three dragon slayers._

_But by this stage Naruto has reached the two hooded figures. "You two are coming with me. __**Now.**__" Naruto allowed his body to slightly access Kurama's chakra but only enough to make his eyes become crimson red._

_The male hooded figure turned to face face Naruto but the only thing Naruto could see was a red sharingan. __**"MADARA!"**_

_"No... I am not Madara nor is this woman with me. We will both follow you after this match but only after it. It's about to get to the best part." The male hooded figure stated towards Naruto before he turned once more to face the lacrima screen._

_On the screen it showed Natsu and Gajeel lying on the ground, their faces down._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 32: The Dragon King Festival Part 4: Natsu vs The Twin Dragons.

"It's over huh... I won Lector... I kept my promise." Sting softly spoke as he stood over Natsu and Gajeel. Rogue soon arrived below the arena floor. "Sorry I know I wasn't to take out Gajeel."

"It doesn't matter now. Times have changed. In those seven years we became real dragon slayers." Rogue replied as he turned to leave.

"Y'know you two really were strong. Maybe.."

"Hold it right there pal!" A voice spoke out to Sting and Rogue.

"If you think me and Salamander are finished you've got another thing coming.

"Ouuuch. Natsu groan as he creaked his neck.

"He's better than I thought." Gajeel done the same.

"But... I found out all of your habits. From the timing of your attacks, the pose when you defend, even the rhythm of your breathing." Natsu stated as he smiled at Sting and Rogue.

"There no way that could happen I was using the dragon force!" Sting shouted out.

"Well then i'll prove it. When you pivot your leg it's at 11 o' clock."

"No it's 10." Gajeel corrected Natsu.

"11!"

"Then let's say it's 10.30! It' not 11!"

"Okay then it's 23 o'clock!"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Gajeel shouted as he punched Natsu's head.

"What the fuck was that for!" Natsu then retaliated and punch Gajeel square in the jaw. This caused a brawl to start between the two dragon slayers of Fairy Tail.

Naruto watched from the stands on a lacrima screen. "If this is what you meant we're leaving now." Naruto stated as he rubbed the gap between his eyes in annoyance.

"I can't believe these two idiots are fighting at a time like this. the femal hooded figure spoke out. She had the same annoted tone as Naruto.

"It's not this... It's what happens after." The hooded male figure informed Naruto as it brought back both of there attention to the lacrima screen.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Natsu joked as he shoved Gajeel onto a cart.

Slowly the cart started to pull away. "What the fuck! B... Bastard!" Gajeel shouted out but his motion sickness started to kick in.

"What the heck's going on here!?" Sting shouted in a confused tone.

"Gajeel!" Rogue shouted as well as he seen his target leave.

"If you want Gajeel... You'll have to take me down first." Natsu stared at the twin dragons.

"My only fight is with Gajeel."

"You can barely beat me with Gajeel's help. You'll never stand a chance against the both of us!"

"Then we'll just have to see about that." Natsu motioned his hand towards the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth. The flames on his fingers then spelt 'Come On.' "Bring it! I'm all fired up!"

Sting then charged towards Natsu. "Are you forgetting we have the power of a dragon!" Sting went to punch Natsu but his fist was caught by Natsu.

"I don't think you're all the way there yet pal." Natsu stated as he smiled at Sting.

"Then i'll use every bit of my power."

"Then i'll use the power! That I use for my friends you laughed at!" Natsu then powered up his own flames and sent Sting flying backwards.

However Rogue followed up. SHADOW DRAGON ROOOOOAR!" A sea of shadows fired from Rogues mouth.

"FIRE DRAGON ROOOOOAR!" However the vortex of flames burst through Rgoue's shadows and striked back.

Sting and Rogue continue'd to attack Natsu. However the fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail had an answer for every kick punch and elemental attack they used towards him.

"FIRE DRAGON'S BRILLIANT FLAME!" Natsu then threw a huge ball of flames towards the two mages.

(Third Generation Dragon slayers OST)

Both of the twin dragon slayers now looked worse for wear as they staggered back onto there feet. "NOW STING!" Rogue stouned to his counterpart as he started to charge a ball of his shadow dragon slaying magic behind his body.

"YEAH!" Sting quickly done the same.

The focused power behind of the twin dragon slayers started to grow larger and larger by the second. As it grew larger it also became more dense and heavy. Suddenly the energy vanished in thin air. But the power stored appeared in the palm of Sting and Rogue's hands.

Slowly the powers of both dragon slayers merged into one. "HOLY SHADOW DRAGON'S FLASH FANG!" Both Sting and Rogue shouted out as they fired the unison raid attack.

It seemed to those watching that time slowed down as the attack moved towards Natsu but the dragon slayer didn't more an inch and seemed to have took the attack head on.

However not one mage from Fairy Tail shouted out his name as the lacrima screens broke down. **_"Oh no! sorry folks it seems that last attack caused some damage to the lacrima showing the battle below us. We should have it back up and running in a moment."_**

for several tense seconds the lacrima screens showed nothing but feedback but when an image came through it was not one the crowd attending were expecting to see.

**_"What the!? Sting and Rogue are down! Natsu of Fairy Tail wins! What happened!?"_**

**_"Replay the footage." Yajima suggested._**

The screen the re-showed the unison raid move towards Natsu but this time it seemed he took an offensive stance.

(Fairy Tail 2014 OST))

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CHAKRA FLAME: EXPLODING BLAZE!" Natsu's flames turned golden as they charged towards the twin dragon slayers. The swallowed them whole. When the flames subsided the clothes on Sting and Rogues bodies had turned to dust.

"I think you might have to help those two mages keep there manhood from being shown in public." The hooded figure chuckled as he spoke to Naruto.

"So he used the chakra from my attacks. He must've been saving that attack for a while. A few months ago I would've struggled to hold that force back. Well done Natsu.

Naruto then motioned to mark the male hooded figure. But he was stopped. "You've already marked me."

Naruto looked confused for a moment but when he tried to zone in on his chakra mark he could sense one on this man's body. "Wait... The only people i've marked there is Erza and..." Naruto looked at the figure stunned as he seen his face clearly. Naruto then smiled as he looked at the true face of the hooded figure.

"I'll be back in a moment... Son."

Naruto then appeared beside Natsu in a golden flash scaring the life out of the fire dragon slayer. "AHHH!" Natsu screamed as he jumped into the air.

"Real manly Natsu... Right now Elfman is so proud of you." Naruto deadpanned towards Natsu.

"Well what you expect when you jump beside me... But hey why are you even here? You wanna fight me too after seeing that huh!?" Natsu then went from angry to confused and ended up ina fighting mood in the space of one sentence.

However he didn't expect Naruto's fist to plant his head into the ground. "No ya idiot! you burnt Sting and Rogue's clothes! RE-QUIP!" In a golden light two set of Naruto's civilian clothes appeared his both of his hands. "I can't let them walk around in the nude."

Natsu then shrugged in response. Truthfully he didn't really care about it that much. "Ahh come on man one round! Let's go." Naruto knew that Natsu wasn't going to let this go. Little did Natsu know the lacrima screen was still running and this was currently being shown through out the whole of Fiore.

"Natsu..." Naruto softly spoke. In doing so it stopped Natsu from punching the air and gain his attention. "I might not be as effective as Erza with bread sticks but i'm willing to make an effort if you want a fight."

Suddenly Natsu was sitting on his knees. His body was shaking and was covered in sweat as he face gave off a terrified look. "Nope... I'm good."

Erza seen the exchange and wore a proud smile. Laxus however took a slight step back and Minato was seen shaking in fear as he was being held in Lucy McGarden's arms.

"Granny Lu... My dad wasn't going to do that was he?.."

"No I don't think so. He was using it to mainly scare Natsu that's all." Lucy McGarden lied. She knew that if Natsu was in a ballsy mood Naruto would have to use Erza's most dangerous and deadly technique.

However future Minato chuckled in the exchange. "Well I suppose this is the first change in history we've made. I think we'd best leave for the time being. I know my father would prefer to speak in a quieter setting." Jellal nodded in agreement as the three of them let the arena.

Several hours later when the rest of the Fairy Tail guild members had called it a night and went to bed Naruto focused on one of his son's mark. In a sudden flash he felt his hotel room leaving a sleeping Erza and young Minato behind.

* * *

When he arrived he found that the two hooded figures had dropped there hoods. He seen the female figure was Lucy Heartfilia. She seemed to be a lot old than her current image. But the real difference was in his son.

His hair was longer and was slightly longer than his father's but his blond hair now had a hint of red on the tips. His face was badly scared as there was one deep scar over his right eye where his old eye seemed to have been replaced by a sharingan. He wasn't as tall as Naruto but he knew he would still be growing as Naruto guessed he was still a teenager. Naruto then spoke up to speak. "Tell me Minato. How'd you get a sharingan?"

"It was a gift from my old sensei Obito. He gave it to me as his dying wish... This gift has come to save my life many times in the past."

"Wait... In the past? does that mean.." Naruto was then cut off my Minato.

"Yes... I'm from the future. Eight year your time."

* * *

**And Cut! So that's Natsu and the twin Dragons over with and it turns out that yes as many of you guessed Minato is the hooded figure from the future. As for future Lucy looking to watch the fight i followed the anime on that one as in the manga she actually watches the fight on a lacrima screen. The more you know. But i'm gonna guess ahead of time for a question i think some might be asking and why Minato has a sharingan. Due to having a high amount of chakra and times that by having Kurama sealed inside of him. Minato is able to keep his right eye open at all times. Anyway let's get started on this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) How much longer? Not long now... Honestly I have no idea what you were asking lol.**

**2) Which dragon would want to become your inner spirit and familiar? Peterhausen. I mean come one who doesn't want a dragon with a fucking throne on it's back!**

**3) What did Naruto do to deserve "him"? This was posted for chapter 70 but it was a recent question asked and if you wish to know who is 'him' and his name is JOHN CENA! Only joking it's MIGHT GUY! And... I'm evil... HOWL YOUTH!**

**4) Which one do you think is the most reliable for knowing your enemies. Super hearing, negative emotion sensing, spider sense or telepathy? Well each has there ups and downs. But if i was to chose one i'd say Telepathy.**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	89. Part 3 Chapter 33

**I'm back bitches! Miss me? Well, The Fairy Tail Shadow returns with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_When he arrived he found that the two hooded figures had dropped there hoods. He seen the female figure was Lucy Heartfilia. She seemed to be a lot old than her current image. But the real difference was in his son._

_His hair was longer and was slightly longer than his father's but his blond hair now had a hint of red on the tips. His face was badly scared as there was one deep scar over his right eye where his old eye seemed to have been replaced by a sharingan. He wasn't as tall as Naruto but he knew he would still be growing as Naruto guessed he was still a teenager. Naruto then spoke up to his son. "Tell me Minato. How'd you get a sharingan?"_

_"It was a gift from my old sensei Obito. He gave it to me as his dying wish... This gift has come to save my life many times in the past."_

_"Wait... In the past? does that mean.." Naruto was then cut off my Minato._

_"Yes... I'm from the future. Eight year your time."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 33: The Dragon King Festival Part 5: The calm before the storm.

The night before the final day of the Grand Magic Games and Naruto was sitting alone. The rest of the guild were in full on party mode but Naruto's absence was a bit of a worry for Erza, Laxus and Makarov.

"I hope Naruto is alright. He hasn't been himself for the last two days." A concerned Erza spoke about her future husband.

"I understand your worry Erza but if it something Naruto doesn't want to speak to us about I'm sure he'll tell us in time." Makarov tried to hide his own worries in his voice but he trusted his grandson enough.

Laxus however sniffed the air around and noticed that Naruto was on his way. "He's here." The door to the pub opened up as Naruto walked in.

"Everyone except the team and both masters leave and go back to the team hotel." Naruto spoke with a serious look on his face.

"What!?" Cana shouted out in drunken anger.

"What's wrong?" Lucy McGarden asked Naruto.

"I need you to look after Minato for the night. Most likely we'll be pulling an all nighter with our talk." Naruto asked Lucy for a favor.

"Something is about to come up right now and it involves tomorrow's events. It's sort of a team meeting."

"Then it's fine if we stay." Cana stated as she took another swing at her drink. But a moment later she found she was sitting on the ground outside. "DID YOU TELEPORT ME OUTSIDE!" Cana shouted at Naruto.

"Everyone please leave I have something I need to speak to the team about." No one questioned Naruto this time as only Master Mavis, Master Makarov, Laxus and Erza remained in the pub. Even the bar staff left after seeing the serious look in Naruto's eyes.

"What's the meaning of this Naruto. You better have a good explanation." Makarov demanded an answer from his grandson.

"Lucy's been taken by the knights of the royal army. Natsu, Grey and the others should be here soon." Naruto calmly answered his grandfather.

"What!?" Makarov asked in an angered state. "How dare they take one of my children!"

"Relax Gramps she's fine. I can sense her safe and sound within the royal palace. The other will fill the rest of us in." Naruto tired to clam his grandfather down and almost succeeded until Grey bursted through thefront doors of the pub.

"Gramps we have a problem!" grey shouted in a panicked tone. Gajeel, Wendy and the cats followed as they carried a knocked out Natsu.

"We know most of the story. Fill everyone in while I deal with this idiot." Naruto stated as he grabbed Natsu and tied his to a pillar.

As Naruto finished Grey begun to explain what happened. Between meeting the ghost of an Ancient Dragon and the celestial wizards involvement with the eclipse project it all seemed far fetched.

"So in other words, we can only get Lucy back if we win the grand magic games huh?" Laxus asked.

"Of course we're not even sure if we can trust there word." Grey stated.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT! I'M GOING TO SAVE HER NOW!" Natsu shouted out from his tied down position.

"Please calm down Natsu." Wendy softly spoke to Natsu.

Naruto on the other hand just punched the top of fire dragon slayer's head. "Shut up ya idiot. You're talking about fighting the King of Fiore not a dark guild."

"Master?" Erza asked Makarov.

"We cannot act rashly, since we're against the King... On the other hand, they can't treat a citizen roughly. They're probably using her as a hostage until the Eclipse project is blocked."

"I have a plan..." Naruto spoke out.

"What are you thinking?" Erza asked.

"It would be suspicious if we all didn't show up tomorrow so pulling out of the games is out of the question. But we can use that to our advantage."

"What do you mean?" Laxus asked with a confused look.

'History must continue to flow the same way even with our presence here. The events in history must not change.' The words of his future son Minato echo'd thorough Naruto's head.

"Listen everyone here is part of the games with the exception of Wendy and Grey. I say we break in during the games and free Lucy. If Natsu wishes to go save Lucy then we'll simply swap him in Team Fairy Tail with Grey." Naruto explained to the group.

"THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO!" In his rage Natsu broke from the ropes that held him down on the post and tried to dash towards the pub's door.

Makarov stopped Natsu from getting close however by extending the size of his fist and slamming Natsu into the ground. "Cool down. It's a good plan Naruto but I feel that sending two dragon slayers might not be enough. I can't go as it would definitely raise suspicion. since you came up with the plan who else do you think we should send?"

* * *

(The next morning)

_**AT LAST IT HERE! The last day of the Grand Magic games in finally upon us. No matter whether you're happy or sad, today the winning guild will be decided! Today's reporter will be me Chapati and the commentator will be Yajima, ex member of the Magic council."**_

_**"Hello."**_

_**"And the special guest Mato! the official mascot of the Grand Magic Games himself!"**_

_**"Pumpkin!"**_

_**"Are you ready ready to be a referee today?**_

_**"Not today there's going to be no need for me to referee any matches but best of luck to all pumpkins out there!"**_

**_"And now it's time for the teams to enter. In last place with a total of 6pts it's TWILIGHT ORGE!"_** The crowd gave off a near quiet cheer as they entered the arena.

_**"In seventh place with a total of 13pts it's BLUE PEGASUS!"**_ The crowd was louder as they entered but it was mostly women's cheers as the Trimens of Blue Pegasus posed.

**_"And in sixth place with a total of 30pts it's QUATTRO CEBERUS!"_** The crowd cheered but so much as only those who deemed themselves to be mainly men. Elfman soon received a quick slap to his ribs all thanks to his younger sister Lisanna.

_**"Entering today in fifth place with a total of 35pts it's MERMAID HEEL!"** _The males in the crowd were now in full swing as they divas of the all female guild walked into the arena.

**_"Up in fourth place with a total of 54pts it's HIDDEN BEASTS!"_** The crowd cheered wildly for the team from Konoha as Obito watched on from the crowd.

**_"Coming in at third with a total of 61pts it's LAMIA SCALE!"_** Lead out by Jura the wizard saint the crowd cheered louder than before.

_**"And starting today in second place it's the regaining champions! With 72pts it's SABERTOOTH!"**_ The crowd's noise was at it's highest so far as the champions walked out into the arena.

_**"And in first place. The best guild Fiore had to offer sevens ago. They're here to take back there crown with a starting total on the final day with 88pts it's FAIRY TAIL!"**_ The crowd cheered wildly at the start but they soon became silent when they noticed something different with the Fairy Tail team. Natsu was missing and Grey Fullbuster had taken his place in the starting line up.

**_"It appears they have changed their members! How come Natsu, who was so skilled in the tag battle, isn't here?"_**

**_"Maybe something happened?_**" Yajima could only guess as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves due to the no show from the fire dragon slayer in Fairy Tail's team.

However the crowd as ignored by Team Fairy Tail as they huddled together. "We ready?" Laxus asked the group.

"As I will ever be." Erza proudly stated.

"With no Salamander to slow me down i'm going all out!" Gajeel grinned with excitement.

"I'll take Rufus out first." A focused Grey stated.

"Then let's start our war on two fronts!" Naruto stated as he activated Kurama's chakra around his body. Engulfing his body with orange flames he showed his intention right from the start.

* * *

**And Cut!**

**Short chapter I know but it's the first one in over two months so it'll be getting longer from here on in. But i do have some news for you lovely readers of mine. Recently someone was in contact with me over doing a reading story for The Fairy Tail Shadow. I gave my blessing and I'm looking forward to it coming out and I hope you are? **

**On the manga front the landscape really has changed since I last posted and holy shit is it giving me a headache trying to figure stuff out. but hey I've got a few thing sorted to it should all be excellent! **

**Anyway it's been two months so let's get answering your questions with a little Q&amp;A!**

**1) What can Naruto do that makes everyone, save for Erza, so afraid? You know that smile Sakura had when Sai called her ugly... Yeah that. Laxus by the way is fucking terrified of that smile. It only brings pain.**

**2) Natsu vs Issei who would win? The Red Dragon of Highschool DxD or the Fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail... I have to go with Natsu on this one I mean it's a slayer versus a dragon. That alone will give him an advantage and Natsu has shown he does get stronger the more powerful his opponent is and don't forget one thing! He has the power of NAKAMA!**

**3) Will Minato to suffer the same fate at future Lucy? I can't say that you're asking for major spoilers. **

**4) When is Naruto and Erza gonna get married? Roughly after the Grand Magic Games Arc but before Tartaros! I'm actually looking forwards to it the most as it's got some kick ass OSTs. [Plays Silver's theme!]**

**5) Do you have an anime Waifu? No... I have a girlfriend... Who is into anime and cosplays. IT'S FAR BETTER! [Plays D-Generation X Theme]**

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	90. Part 3 Chapter 34

**Another chapter of Naruto The Fairy Tail Shadow coming up. Enjoy! Just a heads up as well I will be covering most fights in the last day but only fully covering Naruto.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_**"It appears they have changed their members! How come Natsu, who was so skilled in the tag battle, isn't here?"**_

_**"Maybe something happened?**" Yajima could only guess as the crowd started to talk amongst themselves due to the no show from the fire dragon slayer in Fairy Tail's team._

_However the crowd as ignored by Team Fairy Tail as they huddled together. "We ready?" Laxus asked the group._

_"As I will ever be." Erza proudly stated._

_"With no Salamander to slow me down i'm going all out!" Gajeel grinned with excitement._

_"I'll take Rufus out first." A focused Grey stated._

_"Then let's start our war on two fronts!" Naruto stated as he activated Kurama's chakra around his body. Engulfing his body with orange flames he showed his intention right from the start._

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 34: The Dragon King Festival Part 6: Let the games begin.

_**"And so here we are on the final day of the Grand Magic Games! the battlefield will be the whole city of Crocus! The members of each guild are already scattered around the city. This will be a free for all battle. **_

_**If your enemy loses consciousness or is unable to fight your guild automatically gains a point. Also each guild will decide a leader. The other Guilds don't know who the leader is. If you defeat the leader your guild will get 5 points. The maximum amount of points on offer for each guild is 63! **_

_**Unfortunately this means that neither Blue Pegasus or Twilight Orge can not win the tournament and the end of today's event. But i'm sure they will still have a deciding factor in the final results. **_

_**With that said who will get the top spot and finish with all the glory!? Let the games BEGIN!"**_

A gong in the arena was sounded through out the city as the teams dispersed. Most traveled alone but some went in teams of two or three. However Rufus felt that something wasn't right. He could sense movement around the city but one group wasn't moving.

"They're not moving." Rufus spoke to himself as he came to a stop.

Orga stopped moving as well and asked. "What's up Rufus?"

"All the members of Fairy Tail. Are standing still they haven't moved yet."

Meanwhile the other guilds were quick to take action. While Hidden Beasts wiped out Twilight Orge taking the full 9pts on offer from the guild Lamia Scale knocked out nearly all of Blue Pegasus with the exception of Ichiya.

Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus Battled it out and only two members of each guild remained.

Hidden Beasts, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail were the only teams remaining with a full force of members. Lamia scale would've joined them in that list but Yuka and Toby ran into a pissed off Millianna and her binding magic.

"Let's go!" Naruto shouted out as the signal for Fairy Tail to advance. The members of Fairy Tail then scattered around the city.

**_"Fairy Tail Moved!"_**

"They shouldn't underestimate my ability in finding enemies. I'll take you on all together. MEMORY MAKE: ON A STARRY NIGHT!" Five beams of light fired upwards from Rufus' position and fired towards the mages of Fairy Tail.

Thinking quick Naruto created four clones and teleported each of them to another member of Team Fairy Tail.

"CHIDORI!" each of the Naruto clones copied the exact move Kakashi used when Rufus last attempted this attack.

With the attack canceled out the real Naruto smiled as he thought oout loud to himself. "You can thank Kakashi for that one Rufus."

"Ohh singing my praises I see." A voice spoke behind Naruto.

"Speak of the devil and he will appear."

"Yo!" Naruto turned around only to find Kakashi waving back at him.

"And don't forget about me my youthful friend." Might buy then appeared beside Kakashi causing both men to sweat drop from his sudden appearance.

"Guy you're too much. I thought you were to take out other competitors."

"And leave such youthful fun to you Kakashi, I think not! Besides, I wish to test the fourth's legacy as well."

"Two on one huh? Bring it!"

* * *

(Grey)

Walking into a library Grey noticed a tower of books stacked up high beside Rufus who was currently reading.

"Well well. My memories were about to forget about you. Will you help me remember?"

"You don't have to remember. Because this will be your end."

* * *

(Erza)

"So if the first's plan was correct I am to meet up with Minerva here."

"Well I guess that plan is out the window huh?" A female voice spoke to Erza. Turning around she noticed Ruin standing behind her.

"You forgot about me as well." Kagura stated as she pointed her sheathed sword at Erza.

"Ohh, can I join in?" The three women turned around to find Minerva standing beside them.

* * *

(Gajeel)

Gajel stared at the lacrima screen that was floating around the city. He watched as the first master prediction of Erza facing off only against Minerva fall apart. "Shit! The first strategy ended up in a mess. I wonder where it started to fail." Gajeel though to himself out loud but he stopped when he heard the sound of foot steps coming towards him.

"Gajeel." Rouge growled at the Iron Dargon slayer when he finally found his quarry.

"You're persistent. I'm not as kind as Salamander. Be ready."

* * *

(Laxus)

Walking into an open area Laxus noticed the Lightning God Slayer of Sabertooth standing alone. "I've been waiting you a chance to take you down." Laxus stated towards Orga.

"Ohh a tough guy huh? It'll be more fun when you're down at my feet." Orga smiled as he activated a shroud of black lighting around his fist.

With both of there fist covered in lightning they clashed causing and explosion of lightning to cover the entire area they surrounded.

* * *

(Jura)

Jura watched the lacrima screen with annoyance. He currently stood over the unconscious body of Guy from Quatro Cerberus but The one he really wished to face, Naruto was currently in combat two on one. "I appears that Naruto-dono has his hands full. I should probably make my way over towards Laxus-dono then."

"And leave little old me out of the picture?" A voice behind Jura asked. "I mean I did teach Naruto's father everything he knew. Wouldn't you like to face me instead?"

"I'm sorry to ask but who are you again?"

Jiraiya collapsed to the ground in sorrow and pity. He quickly got up and began his classic monologue. "Tremble in fear for you are in the presence of a Sannin! Mount Myoboku's holy master! Also known as the Toad Sennin, the gallant Jiraiya!"

Jura was simply left stunned by Jiraiya's antics and could help but feel sorry for the old timer. "I... I apologize... Jiraiya-dono."

* * *

(Hiruzen)

Being one of the youngest in the tournament Hiruzen felt it would only be right if he attempted to take out someone his age. Thankfully he was lucky and even without the use of his sharingan at hand he found it easy to locate Sherria of Lamia Scale.

"Hey you're that cute kid from Hidden Beasts right?" His attempt of ambushing her failed before it even started as the sky god slayer found Hiruzen first.

"C.. Cute?" Hiruzen heavily blushed as Sherry got quite close to the young Uchiha.

"So you wish to fight me huh? Well I won't go easy! My love won't allow it!" Sherria smiled at Hiruzen before she got into a fighting stance.

"Love... Wait I think i'm missing something here." Hiruzen snapped out of his teenage hormone driven trance and stared back at Sherria.

"What is it?" The pink haired mage asked.

"My father told me that the Uchiha used to have a god like complex about them. That they felt superior to everyone around them. I'm interested to know. Can a god slayer defeat someone with a god complex?"

* * *

(Domus Flau Arena)

Chapati was rubbing his head in agony over the current events showing on the Lacrima screens. **_"Ohh which one do we follow!" _**

**_"Well you must have expected someone thing like this in the final day of the games' events!?"_ **Yajima stated back.

**_"This is too exciting pumpkin!"_**

* * *

(Sting)

As the White dragon slayer hid with in the city alone he watched the events unfold around him. He couldn't help but smile as he watched the events unfold. "How dirty of you m'lady."

"There you are! I couldn't miss that parfume! Fight me!" Ichiya shouted as he launched himself towards Sting.

However with out even looking at the oncoming Ichiya Sting used a small force of white dragon slaying magic to blast Ichiya away and gaining his guild another 5 pts.

"Oh well, they can do as they please. The stage is set and the scenario I thought will lead us to the best victory. Watch me Lector

* * *

**And Cut!**

**And so that's another chapter done and dusted with. I know it's a little short but when you have something like seven matches to set up and one is a fatal four way i will admit to taking the easy way out and teasing the start of each battle. **

**I also noticed that this is going to be the 90th chapter I would have posted on this story and it's nearly two years since this story started so I'd like to thank everyone who was read, reviewed or PM'd myself over this fanfic. So thank you very much!**

**Anyway let's get on without delay and start this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Who would win, Mr. Popo from TFS abridged or Zeref? Oh that's an easy one. As powerful as Zeref is his power is nothing compared to that of Mr. Dumplin Popo So Zeref better be prepared to be assimilated. **

**2) Will future Minato meet current Minato and current Obito? He will meet both yes. I can't tell you how or even what happens but it will happen.**

**3) Will you be making any more Omake parts to the chapters as you haven't done one in a while? Well i might be having one soon but after this arc. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


	91. Part 3 Chapter 35

**And we're back with another chapter of Naruto the Fairy Tail Shadow! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Anything written is purely my own thoughts.**

* * *

_Walking into a library Grey noticed a tower of books stacked up high beside Rufus who was currently reading._

_"Well well. My memories were about to forget about you. Will you help me remember?"_

_"You don't have to remember. Because this will be your end."_

* * *

Naruto: The Fairy Tail Shadow: Part 3: Chapter 35: The Dragon King Festival Part 7: Grey vs Rufus

"LIGHTNING BLADE!" Moving at the last moment Naruto just managed to duck under Kakashi's attack but found himself exposed by Might Guy's follow up.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Trying to pull his arms up in time Naruto could react quick enough as Might Guy kicked him up in his chest. Crashing through several buildings Naruto tried to stop his backward momentum.

"SHADOW CLONE!" Creating several shadow clones Naruto slowly managed to stop himself. "That's... Quite the kick." A winded Naruto complemented.

"Well Guy has a habit of going a tad over board at times. But as I was saying you need to come at us with the intent to kill us. Otherwise you'll lose." Kakashi stated as his single sharingan eye began to spin.

"Let's begin the shinobi fighting lessons then." Might Guy stated towards Kakashi.

"Shinobi fighting lessons?" A confused Naruto asked.

"I suppose you're right Guy. Shinobi fighting lesson number one. Taijutsu." In a flash Kakashi was suddenly behind Naruto.

"What the!?" Naruto tired to turn around but Kakashi struck first.

"HIDDEN LEAF SECRET TAIJUTSU: 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!"

* * *

(Grey vs Rufus)

"Here we go you masked bastard!" Grey shouted out before he launched his attack.

Rufus smiled as he closed the book he was reading before Grey arrived.

"ICE MAKE: FREEZE LANCER!" Several frozen pikes fired from Grey's hands however Rufus jumped backwards avoiding the attack.

"Memorized."

"You won't get away! ICE IMPACT!" A giant frozen hammer smashed down wards but once more Rufus avoided the attack.

"Memorized."

Grey scorned in frustration over Rufus avoiding his attack and his muttering to himself as he done so. "What are you mumbling about?"

"Memories to me can become weapons. I can memorize types of magic that I have seen before and forge new kinds of magic based on those memories.

Grey looked at Rufus confused at what the Sabertooth wizard just said. "What do you mean?"

"I'll show you. Memories of your Ice magic and Memories of Orga's god slayer magic. I remember... MEMORY MAKE: FREEZING BLADE OF BLACK THUNDER!" As black lighting fired down from above large spikes of ice shot upwards from the ground surrounding Grey.

"SHRINE OF THE STORMY WIND FANGS!" Rufus launched another attack this time he used wind magic creating several small tornadoes.

"ICE MAKE: SHIELD!" Grey tried his bast to counter Rufus' attack.

"Memorized and FORGOTTEN!" But soon Grey's ice shield fell apart and faded away causing the ice mage to take the full impact of Rufus' attack. "I'll sing this fight for you. Requiem. And i'll make you remember that you can't win against me."

Grey gritted his teeth at Rufus' arrogance over his battle and ripped his shirt off his chest. "I wouldn't be so sure. As long as the mark of Fairy Tail is on my body.. I'm not gonna lose to the same opponent twice.

"Oh... So you have a plan do you?" Rufus smugly asked Grey.

"ICE MAKE!"

"Memorized."

"UNLIMITED!"

* * *

(Jura vs Jiraiya)

"TALUS!" Jura summoned several large rock pillars as he tried to protect himself from Jiraiya's incoming attack

"EARTH STYLE: DARK SWAMP!" However Jiraiya counter his pillars by turning the ground around the pillars to sink down into a swampy mud.

"Excellently countered. I have a good feeling over this battle."

"Funny I was thinking the same. NINJA ART: HAIR NEEDLES!" Jiraiya head banged his long white hair around his head and fired several treads of hair. The hair solidified as they rushed towards Jura.

"IRON ROCK WALL!" Jura countered with his standard defensive spell but the a few needles managed to make there way through his defense and impaled the Wizard saints shoulder. Trying to ignore the pain Jura noticed Jiraiya rushing towards him. "SUPREME KING ROCK CRUSH!"

Summoning the broken rocks surround the two fighters Jura forced them to surround and immobilize Jiraiya. But before he could crush the Rocks together he heard Jiraiya's voice from within.

"NINJA ART: SUMMONING!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Kakashi and Might Guy)

"WHAT KIND OF NINJA MOVE WAS THAT!" Naruto shouted towards Kakashi.

"Well it certainly wasn't expected." Kakshi shrugged as he eye smiled Naruto.

"Kakashi, why don't we turn it up on Naruto here." Might Guy suggested.

"Sounds good." Kakashi stated as he revealed his sharingan.

"Then let's roll!" Might Guy shouted out before the two former leaf shinobi dashed towards Naruto.

'It's almost like there are two of them.' Naruto thought to himself.

_**'It's that sharingan eye. The silver haired one is coping the one with the bad sense of fashion.'**_ Kurama informed Naruto as he quickly tried to react.

"DOUBLE DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Both Kakashi and Might Guy shouted as they extended there legs for a flying kick.

Flicking his kunai up between pair Naruto Raijin'd between the two of them and as he performed the slits mid air he kicked the left side of Kakashi's head and the right side of Might Guy's.

_**'Also with the sharingan watch how you use your jutsu. He would be able to copy it. It might be best using your magic against them. As much as it pains me but with the sharingan my usage in this fight would be limited.'**_

'Well that OP if I ever seen it. But... If Kakashi is dangerous with his sharingan.. How dangerous will Madara be?'

* * *

(Erza, Kagura, Rin &amp; Minerva)

"Who ever my opponent is I will not back down." Erza stated as she stared down the other three women.

'I wish to fight Naruto but you'll do for now. Then you'll tell me what you know over Jellal!' Kagura though to herself as she solely stared at Erza.

"People seem to have lost faith in our Sabertooth Guild. Needless to say... This is because of your guilds." Minverva smiled as she stated with arrogance.

"A guild's pride isn't what i'm fighting over. You!.." Rin angrily pointed at Minerva. "Myself and Isobu have a few words for you."

"Well then... Let's show which wizard is the most powerful... I'll get rid of petty soldiers like you three."

"you're pretty Confident." Erza said to Minerva.

"Enough with talking. Come." Finally Kagura spoke both only for the four women to go silent moments after.

Soon all four women charged at each other.

* * *

(Grey)

With his _**magic**_ flowing around him it almost seems like Grey was pulling weapons from the air itself. Rufus couldn't comprehend the shear volume of weapons being created. "What a... Surprising making speed..."

Once Grey stopped he was surrounds by hundred and thousands of swords, spears and axes. "Did you memorize it?" Grey calmly asked before he smiled at Rufus.

Rufus was seriously starting to panic. "My Memory... It can't keep up!"

"SIMULTANEOUS DANCE!" Grey forced the moved the forged ice weapons to attack and surround Rufus.

"It's too bad that it's ice magic." Rufus stated as his body as trap between the ice. "Because I remember flames that can melt ice. MEMORY MAKE: KARMA OF THE BURNING EARTH!"

Flames exploded around Rufus and true to his words the heat of the flames did melt the ice surrounding him. The Sabertooth mage then focused the flames towards Grey and it was a direct hit.

Rufus calmly trued around believing the battle to be over however he could hear Grey voice trough the flames. "I've been fight Natsu nearly all my life." In panic Rufus turned around to see Grey rushing towards him through the flames. "AND I CAN REMEMBER FLAMES HOTTER THAN THIS!"

Crouching down in front of Rufus, Grey froze the water moisture in the air around his hands and launched the final attack of this battle. "ICE BRINGER!"

Lying on the ground Rufus was unable to stop Grey as he pulled his hat and placed it on top of his own head.

**Fairy Tail 89Pts**

_**"And Rufus is down! It's the first point on the broad for Fairy Tail. Not only have they extended there lead over Sabertooth They have also taken out a member of there closest guild in the leader broad!"**_

* * *

(Minato and Lucy)

"It seems the last round is going the same like it did in our own time. Do you expect things to remain the same with Natsu, Wendy and Mira?" Future Lucy nervously asked.

"I told my father everything he needed to know. I trust him and I Natsu and the others. I don't however like his idea of us backing them up to get you out sooner than what you were supposed to." Minato informed Lucy as he placed his hand on her shoulder. This allowed them both to phase through the walls of the Palace of Mercurius.

"We have a few minutes before they should be finishing of the Order of the Hungry Wolves. Are you sure you wish to reveal yourself to you past self?"

"Yes Minato. I'm sure... Let's go chance our future and everyone elses."

* * *

**And Cut! Well it's been a while since i last posted a chapter hasn't it. Sorry about that but the last few weeks have been.. Exhausting to say the least. I'm hoping now that I should be getting a few more hours of free time that I would be able to keep up with these chapters as I really wanna get chapter 100 over with before 2017 lol. S****o with out any more of a delay let's get going with this chapter's Q&amp;A!**

**1) Issei vs Natsu who would win in a fight? Issei of Highschool DxD or Natsu. Well since Issei is the Red Dragon and Natsu is a dragon slayer i'm gonna give this one to Natsu. **

**2) Erza uses a bread stick as ultimate punishment that leaves Gray, Natsu, and Naruto terrified is confusing. What did she do to them? Honestly you don't wanna know... Words alone cannot describe the horrors the bread sticks! And honest answer it's a reference to the Fairy Tail Abridged series by PalletTownChampions. **

**3) Did you ever watch Yu Yu Hakusho? I have heard about it but unfortunately i haven't watched the show I'm afraid. **

**4) Are you planning any other stories? Honesly i'm struggling with the three i'm doing now lmao. I think it's self to say i'm keeping with the stories I currently an dealing with. **

**So that's all for this chapter folks. Like always if you have a question do feel free to post a review or PM myself. If I don't answer your question on next chapter's Q&amp;A I will try to reply via PM. Thank you for reading this chapter. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Till next time!**


End file.
